Caminhos Entrelaçados
by Nora Cipriano
Summary: Amor é uma coisa que ela não quer mais sentir, mas o que fazer quando mesmo assim ele brota como uma pequena semente em seu coração? O que fazer quando a pessoa que a deseja é a que mais odeia sua raça? Kagome conseguirá deixar as dores do passado e seguir em frente? Isso é uma coisa que ela mesma deve decidir.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Tudo ao meu redor estava destruído. O castelo já estava em ruínas, crateras e riscos eram formados no chão, ocasionadas pela Ferida do Vento e a Onda Explosiva, fora também outros buracos e árvores destruídas, devidos aos ataques diversos ocorridos no local. A luta era intensa, Naraku já estava sozinho na luta, seus youkais tinham sido mortos, seus fieis servos também. Mas da mesma forma não quer dizer que seria mais fácil derrotá-lo. Ele tinha fundido a Jóia corrompida em seu corpo, formando uma forte armadura e aumentando assim seu miasma.

Ao meu lado, Sango e Miroku estavam desmaiados. Ela tinha sido atingida de maneira quase cruel por um dos youkais que estavam na batalha e Miroku muito irritado usou o Buraco do Vento, ocasionando na absorção do veneno de Naraku em seu corpo. Eu tentava ajudar a ambos, mas o que eu poderia fazer? Eu estava cansada, não tinha resistência física e não podia fazer muito no momento.

A única coisa que eu fiz, foi dar uma erva que a vovó Kaede tinha me instruído para ajudar na retirada do veneno – ou no caso, no retardo do mesmo. Kouga também estava ali – foi ele quem tinha me ajudado a tirá-los do campo de batalha -, seus fragmentos foram arrancados de sua perna de forma bruta, ocasionando uma ferida horrível. Ela precisava de cuidados urgentemente, mesmo ele sendo um youkai completo, deve estar doendo muito, sua respiração era ofegante e ele estava de olhos fechados.

Estávamos mais afastados da luta. Dela participavam Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru. Rin quase tinha sido ferida, mas pelo menos ela; eu pude ajudar, mas o ataque não agradou Sesshoumaru e com sua raiva ao extremo, acabou recuperando seu braço esquerdo junto com uma nova espada, chamada Bakusaiga. Arurun apareceu junto com Jaken e tinha levado Rin para outro lugar, eu também queria tirar meus amigos daqui, mas como? Kikyou também estava aqui, mas fora da luta e de perigo, suas almas foram roubadas e Inu-yasha a ajudou, a carregando para o outro lado do local. Ela, ele nunca pensa duas vezes antes de ajudar...

Eu precisava da minha mochila, lá tinha as coisas necessárias para cuidar dos ferimentos de Kouga, mas ela estava do outro lado do campo de batalha, junto com meu arco e flechas. Tinha me separado deles, quando Kouga me salvou de um ataque de Moryomaru, que pouco tempo depois foi morto por Sesshoumaru. Num ato impensado me levantei e corri na direção da bolsa, grande erro. Naraku me viu e atacou em minha direção, Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru olharam na minha direção, provavelmente se perguntando para onde Naraku mirava. Ali eu tive a certeza de que morreria. Fechei os olhos e esperei o ataque, mas nada veio.

Quando abri os olhos eu não estava mais no chão. Sesshoumaru me segurava pela cintura, como se eu fosse um saco, meus braços e pernas sem apoio algum. Ele me olhava de forma séria e muito friamente, eu fiquei com medo, mas não demonstraria nada. Sesshoumaru sempre me intimidou...

— O que você está fazendo humana? — aquela voz fria e rouca, se fez presente aos meus ouvidos, eu o olhei e percebi o âmbar de seus olhos mais escuros, irritadiços — Não atrapalhe. — Eu desviei o olhar magoada.

Aquelas palavras doeram e me senti o peso morto da equipe, mas isso não muda o fato de eu precisar ajudar Kouga. Parece que nem para ajudar um amigo eu sou capaz de fazer sozinha, sempre precisando ser salva — Minha mochila — eu disse olhando para ela, eu já estava mais próxima da mesma e também não queria mais ver a acusação nos olhos de Sesshoumaru — Eu preciso dela.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, ele somente desceu próximo a mochila e eu a peguei, como se fosse a coisa mais valiosa que eu possuía e sinceramente falando, é mesmo. Ao longe eu escutava os berros de Inu-yasha sobre eu ser irresponsável, mas não liguei, muito menos o olhei, ele não se importa comigo... Quando foi Kikyou ele não pensou duas vezes e correu em seu socorro, agora comigo... Sesshoumaru me deixou ali e voltou para a batalha, Inu-yasha estava tendo dificuldades sozinho. Eu queria ajudar de alguma forma, mas não me sentia capaz de algo e isso é muito frustrante. Como posso ter todo esse poder espiritual que muitos falam e não saber usá-lo? Não me vale de nada isso.

Voltei rapidamente para onde os outros estavam, Kouga a está altura já estava desacordado, pode ter sido devido a dor que estava sentindo. Eu comecei a cuidar dos ferimentos dele com muito cuidado, hora ou outra ele resmungava, mas sabia que ele ficaria melhor. Kouga é forte e eu sei que ele se recuperará logo. Eu estava muito concentrada em minha atividade que não prestava mais atenção na luta.

— KIKYOU! — eu escutei o grito e me virei a tempo de ver Inu-yasha _a_ salvando. Aquilo me machucou muito, mas não posso me preocupar com isso agora, Kouga precisa de mim. Eu sufoquei minha dor dentro de mim, afinal quem falou que amar é fácil? Mas agora isso me pareceu tão errado... Eu sempre soube que ele ama _Kikyou_ , então porque eu insisti num sentimento que talvez não me dê retorno? Um novo som chamou minha atenção, Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de usar a Bakusaiga, mas Naraku tinha conseguido se proteger em sua barreira. Será que eu conseguiria destruí-la?

Levantei-me e peguei meu arco e uma flecha. Nesse momento liberando toda a raiva, frustração e mágoa que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava fraca, eu sabia, mas eu tinha que tentar algo. Fechei os olhos tentando me concentrar — Não atrapalhe Kagome! — escutei Inu-yasha gritar ao longe, junto de Kikyou, mas não me importei. Tentei usar o que eu sentia ter de energia espiritual e a carreguei naquela flecha.

— Kukukuku, você não vai conseguir Kagome — Naraku disse de forma divertida e eu não me concentrei nele, continuei o que eu queria. E com isso eu atirei a flecha sem nem olhar, eu não precisava vê-lo, somente sentir a Jóia — Mas o que? — eu escutei Naraku murmurar e quando abri os olhos à flecha tinha acertado a barreira a desfazendo por completo. Inu-yasha estava se aproximando novamente, ele percebeu a oportunidade.

Nesse momento Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru atacaram juntos e numa mistura dos golpes das espadas, acertaram Naraku em cheio. Ele não conseguiu escapar e foi derrotado finalmente! Eu me senti fraca, mas ainda tinha que purificar a Jóia. Com esse pensamento me aproximei do que restou do corpo de Naraku, somente a parte do tronco, onde a Jóia ainda estava. Agachei-me e quando retirei a Jóia aquele pedaço de carne apodreceu e desapareceu. Eu segurei a Jóia com as duas mãos me concentrando em purificá-la, mas por causa do último ataque essa foi uma missão difícil, somente uma pequena parte foi purificada.

— _Você é muito fraca Kagome_ — ao ouvir aquelas palavras levantei o olhar para Inu-yasha muito magoada. Ele me estendeu a mão e me olhava com superioridade — Me dê a Jóia, Kikyou fará isso corretamente — muito machucada entreguei a Jóia para ele, Inu-yasha nem me olhou, já deu as costas e seguiu para onde Kikyou estava, me deixando ali. Sozinha.

Sempre me desmerecendo, sempre me humilhando! Eu queria chorar, meu coração estava machucado, se despedaçando aos poucos, mas eu não podia o fazer, chorar estava fora de questão. Eu me sentia um lixo, um nada, alguém indigno de qualquer coisa e isso me doía muito. Sem olhar para Sesshoumaru – que estava próximo a mim –, me levantei muito envergonhada por ele ter presenciado aquilo e mais ainda a minha dor que aposto estar visível em meu olhar. Segui para onde meus amigos estavam. Precisava ajudá-los de qualquer jeito! Miroku e Kouga precisavam de cuidados urgentes, principalmente Miroku que é humano.

Chamei por Kirara e com muito esforço consegui levantar Sango, mas como eu ia jogá-la por cima de Kirara? Eu sou um fracasso mesmo, se nem a mais leve eu estou conseguindo quem dirá com os outros dois homens? Suspirei derrotada. Sem dizer nada Sesshoumaru se aproximou de mim e puxou Sango de maneira brusca até e a jogou por cima de Kirara, colocando o grande boomerang junto dela, fez o mesmo com Miroku e com Kouga. Em nenhum momento ele desviou o olhar deles e eu o olhei o tempo todo, ansiando que ele me olhasse pelo menos por um momento para eu tentar entender o que se passa por aquela mente, mas isso não ocorreu.

— Obrigada — eu me sentia na obrigação de agradecê-lo. Sesshoumaru somente nesse instante me olhou, não disse nada, não sorriu, nem um "hm" ele fez. Somente me deu as costas em seguida e caminhando para outra direção, provavelmente indo atrás de Rin. Ele caminhava majestosamente em direção à floresta e a luz da lua cheia no céu, o deixava ainda mais encantador. Eu fiquei o olhando algum tempo, mesmo quando ele sumiu eu não deixava de olhar, como alguém pode ser tão solitário?

Um brilho rosado chamou minha atenção à direita, me virei a tempo de ver o corpo de Kikyou ser envolto e a presença da Jóia ir sumindo gradativamente... Eu não podia acreditar que Inu-yasha estava fazendo aquilo comigo! Eu não queria continuar ali, não queria vê-los felizes e sorrindo da minha desgraça, a pobre garota que acreditou que seria a escolhida... E eu aqui, me senti mais abandonada do que todas as outras vezes... — Kirara — eu disse me aproximando dela e me sentando na ponta, minha voz não passava de um sussurro — Vamos para a tribo dos lobos ao Leste — Kirara levantou vôo e só ali, me permitir derramar as lágrimas que a tanto custo segurava, com somente a lua sendo testemunha da minha dor.

Depois de algum tempo voando, eu sabia que estávamos nos aproximando da tribo de Kouga. Ele ainda continuava desacordado, mas já não resmungava mais. Eu também já não chorava mais, de nada iria me adiantar, mas também quando eu voltasse ao vilarejo eu voltaria para casa e esqueceria tudo o que eu tinha passado aqui. Ruim que nesse processo eu irei perder bons amigos, mas eu não posso mais ficar perto de Inu-yasha. Eu não _quero_ mais ficar perto dele. O sentimento de rejeição e abandono é o pior de todos! E mais ainda o de enganação, não por parte dele, claro... Da minha!

Kirara começou a baixar e eu já era esperada por alguns lobos, eu já não era mais recebida com raiva por eles, pelo menos ali eu sabia que eles me respeitavam e me recebiam como qualquer outra pessoa, ou no caso Youkai — O que aconteceu mana Kagome? — Kinka perguntou preocupado com Kouga. Ginta ao seu lado estava da mesma forma, inquieto. Kouga tem bons amigos...

— Naraku arrancou os fragmentos dele na batalha final — eu disse explicando para ele, enquanto alguns lobos o retiravam de cima de Kirara, o levando para dentro de uma caverna, não sei se era algum tipo de hospital. Sabia que aquela não era a caverna dele — Ele ficou muito ferido, mas acredito que ele já esteja se recuperando. Ele é forte! — e dei uma piscada de olho. Kinka e Ginta sorriram felizes.

— Obrigada por trazê-lo de volta — a voz feminina chamou minha atenção, eu sabia que Ayame não era daquela tribo, mas ela provavelmente estava muito preocupada com ele. Fazia algum tempo que Kouga estava viajando sozinho e eu sempre soube do amor dela por ele — Eu serei eternamente grata por trazer meu noivo em segurança — espero que ele possa retribuir esse sentimento por ela, um dia.

— Kouga é um grande amigo, eu não poderia abandoná-lo — dei um sorriso simples, mas magoado. Sabia que tinha ficado visível a dor em meu olhar, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Subi novamente em Kirara — Diga para ele ficar bem logo — ela somente assentiu — Vamos Kirara.

Novamente estávamos nos locomovendo, mas dessa vez para o vilarejo da Vovó Kaede e para o fim de minha jornada nessa Era...

Quando chegamos já estava próximo das cinco da manhã, ou algo do gênero... E eu não dormi nem um pouco. Vim todo o caminho zelando pela segurança dos meus amigos – afinal estávamos muito alto e um deles podia cair – e também porque estava pensando em como eu pude ser tão burra, tão idiota e tão cega! Inu-yasha sempre deixou claro a escolha dele por Kikyou e eu que sempre me enganei acreditando que em algum momento ele poderia me escolher... A vontade que eu tinha era de sair correndo para o poço come-ossos, mas eu não podia ir embora sem me despedir deles. Meus amigos, são tudo o que vale a pena nessa porcaria toda. Quando estávamos chegando Sango começava a despertar.

— Não se mexa — eu disse rapidamente antes que ela caísse de Kirara — Estamos alto ainda.

— Já estamos voltando? — ela perguntou me olhando de forma estranha devida sua posição. Sua expressão era de dor e estava claro o seu desconforto, provavelmente algum lugar deveria estar doendo.

— Sim, Naraku foi enfim derrotado — eu disse já avistando o vilarejo. Kirara começou a baixar em frente à casa da vovó. Eu desci primeiro, Sango estava com dor ainda e se movimentava lentamente, entrei na casa da vovó e a chamei — Vovó Kaede, Miroku precisa de cuidados!

Ela rapidamente veio comigo vê-lo. Kirara ajudou a colocá-lo para dentro, após isso ela nos colocou para fora para cuidar melhor dele. Eu fui andando em direção ao poço quando Sango apareceu ao meu lado, com o apoio da Kirara.

— Aonde vai? — eu nada disse e continuei a andar, ela passou a me seguir. Sango havia montado em Kirara e ela andava devagar ao meu lado para me acompanhar. Sango sabia para onde eu ia, mas mesmo assim perguntava — Kagome... — eu a interrompi.

— Ele usou a Jóia para revivê-la Sango — eu disse andando a frente dela — ele já fez a escolha dele e eu não _posso_ mais ficar aqui — eu a olhei por cima do ombro, sua expressão de chocada — Simplesmente não dá mais...

— Mas você vai embora? — ela perguntou baixo — Tipo, para sempre? — eu assenti de costas para ela — Você não pode fazer isso conosco Kagome!

— Eu sei — o poço já era visível e eu estava contendo minha vontade de correr até ele — Mas eu não sou mais bem-vinda aqui... Já não sou _mais_ necessária. — eu corri na direção do poço, não agüentava mais nada aquilo e também antes que ela me impedisse — Adeus minha grande amiga — e pulei no poço.

— KAGOME! — eu escutei Sango gritar enquanto eu caia, mas algo aconteceu. Eu me espatifei no chão do poço. Não pode ser... Quando olhei para cima Sango me olhava chocada — Kagome... — ela colocou a mão na boca em choque, eu também estava. Não, não, não! — Você não pode mais voltar?

— Não pode ser Sango — eu disse sentindo meus olhos marejando. Eu escalei novamente o poço e pulei de novo, nada aconteceu. Um pensamento me ocorreu — Mas é claro! — eu disse enquanto subia novamente e me sentava na beirada do poço, com Sango ao meu lado e Kirara sentada a nossa frente — Eu vim para cá graças ao poder da Jóia, como ela não existe mais, _nada_ me liga ao outro mundo...

— E Inu-yasha sabia disso, mas mesmo assim usou a Jóia — Sango continuou ao meu lado — Lembra-se daquela vez que ele te tomou a Jóia e você não conseguiu voltar? — eu assenti — Você só conseguiu voltar porque Shippou quem estava com a Jóia e caiu dentro do poço...

— O que eu faço agora? — eu perguntei um pouco desolada, eu não quero ver Inu-yasha e muito menos _ela._ Pior ainda, vê-los juntos! — Eu não posso ficar aqui por enquanto... Eu não suportarei, Sango.

— E vai para onde? — ela perguntou me olhando duramente — Inu-yasha vai te procurar onde você for... — ela suavizou o olhar — Ele não vai entender seus sentimentos, na verdade acho que ele nunca os levou em consideração...

— Mas eu preciso ir embora daqui de qualquer jeito — eu disse olhando para o nada. Não quero ficar próximo dele, e nem dela. Eles esfregando na minha cara o amor deles que sempre esteve presente, e os meus pobres sentimentos aos frangalhos! — Eu preciso ficar mais forte Sango! — eu disse decidida, tanto fisicamente quanto sentimentalmente.

A ajudei a subir em Kirara novamente e voltamos para o vilarejo, ambas em silêncio total, acho que mais perdida em pensamentos do que nunca. Eu segui para a casa da vovó com Sango ao meu lado, dando apoio a ela. Ela ainda estava cansada e precisava de descanso, além dos cuidados para as feridas dela.

Assim que entrei na cabana um pequeno youkai ruivo pulou sobre mim, quase derrubando a mim e a Sango — Kagome! — ele me abraçava apertado. Pelo jeito ele deveria ter acabado de acordar.

— Olá meu menino — eu afaguei seus cabelos — eu estava com saudades — ele sorriu para mim — Mas, aproveitando que todos estão aqui, vovó eu tenho um pedido a te fazer.

— Que seria? — ela disse cobrindo Miroku, ela tinha acabado de terminar seu atendimento a ele. Seu rosto e corpo estavam repletos de curativos e tinha também o pano em sua testa deixando claro que ainda tinha febre. Sango estava sentada próxima a ele e era claro em seu olhar a preocupação com o monge.

— Eu quero ficar mais forte e ser capaz de exercer meu poder de sacerdotisa — eu disse a olhando nos olhos, não podia vacilar agora, tinha que me manter firme! — Eu não posso mais voltar para casa, em vista que Inu-yasha usou a Jóia para reviver Kikyou e não se preocupou comigo, ele sabia que eu não podia voltar sem a Jóia e mesmo assim a usou. O poço come-ossos foi selado novamente me impedindo de passar — eu dei um suspiro, falar disso ainda dói — Porém, se eu for mais forte, eu poderei ir e vir quando quiser... Poderei passar pelo poço sempre que eu quiser, usando somente meu poder.

— Entendo, então de _qualquer_ forma você terá que ir treinar — ela disse se sentando melhor. Ela ficou em silêncio alguns instantes, assim como todos nós — Eu conheço sim alguém, mas não será fácil e muito menos rápido Kagome.

— Eu não quero que seja rápido vovó — eu disse a olhando determinada, e realmente era verdade, tudo o que eu menos queria no momento era algo rápido — Eu quero ficar mais forte, não importa o tempo que for necessário — eu segurei em sua mão dando um sorriso — Eu somente quero ser alguém forte e útil para as pessoas que amo. Poder protegê-los e ajudá-los por mim mesma!

Ela me dirigiu um sorriso e deu um beijo em minha testa — Eu vou te ajudar pequena — ela disse dando um sorriso — Você vai treinar com o melhor Sacerdote existente, Fujimoto é muito rígido, mas sei que conseguirá se sair bem — ela se levantou — Espere um pouco... — e saiu da cabana.

— Você tem certeza Kagome? — a voz de Sango se fez presente novamente — Não é mais necessário, já que Naraku morreu... — eu percebi que ela não queria que eu fosse. Eu a abracei e ela me abraçou de volta.

— Não se preocupe, eu não vou _mais_ embora para sempre — eu disse sem olhá-la — Mas no momento eu não conseguirei continuar aqui, com eles...

— Eu entendo, ainda bem que eles não chegaram ainda — ela disse dando um sorriso — Ele vai ficar louco quando descobrir...

— Não tem porque — eu disse me afastando para olhá-la — ele a escolheu, não devo satisfações do que eu faço ou deixo de fazer a ele, da minha vida cuido eu... — eu dei um sorriso — Vou voltar como uma pessoa mais forte!

— Vai voltar mesmo né Kagome? — Shippou perguntou com os olhos marejados — Eu não quero perder mais ninguém que eu amo... — ele fechou os olhos dando uma piscada mais longa — Sabe que eu gosto muito de você...

— Vem cá — ele subiu em meu colo — Mesmo que demore algum tempo, assim que eu sair de lá, eu venho correndo para cá! — eu o afaguei nos cabelos — Não se preocupe, você é meu menininho e sempre o será — e o beijei na testa. — Sabe que eu te amo, você para mim é como meu filho Shippou!

— Kagome — Kaede me chamou depois de quase trinta minutos, eu saí sendo seguida por Sango e Shippou — Já está tudo pronto para sua partida — ela disse e um youkai apareceu, sei que é youkai pela energia, porque na aparência era de humano — Esse é Takeo, ele vai te levar até o seu destino — eu o olhei desconfiada — não se preocupe, ele mora no templo do Sacerdote Fujimoto — eu assenti.

— Tchau Shippou — eu disse dando um beijo na testa dele e o abraçando, depois me virei para Sango que tinha os olhos marejados — Não chore, se não eu choro também! — eu a abracei — Cuide bem do meu pequeno e diga ao Miroku que eu peço desculpas por ir sem me despedir, aposto que quando você explicar ele entenderá. — ela assentiu — Até mais Sango. Vovó, obrigada!

— Até minha pequena — Kaede disse me dando um abraço — Você estará em ótimas mãos.

— Obrigada, novamente, pela a ajuda vovó — eu disse dando um sorriso. Eu ajeitei minha mochila, que não continha quase nada e me virei para Takeo — Vamos? — ele somente assentiu e passou a caminhar.

Eu o segui, nesse momento estou dando passos para aquilo que eu quero. — Kagome, espere! — Sango me chamou e ambos paramos — Eu te levo até lá, deve ser longe, não é Senhor Takeo? — Ele somente assentiu. Esperou eu subir em Kirara e quando o fiz ele passou a andar muito rápido. Nós o seguimos, eu estava feliz que estava em fim conseguindo aquilo que eu queria.

O lindo amanhecer era a testemunha. Eu irei esquecer esse sentimento e me tornar alguém capaz de se defender sozinha, para que palavras como aquelas nunca mais me firam novamente!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

 **Pov's Inu-yasha.**

A batalha estava muito difícil! Naraku estava ficando cada vez mais forte e eu não estava conseguindo sozinho. A noite também atrapalhava um pouco, mas logo eu sabia que já iria amanhecer. Sango e Miroku ajudaram bastantes, mas foram abatidos em dado momento que eu não percebi, estava preocupado com Kikyou. Ela tinha perdido as almas e não conseguia se movimentar direito, maldito Naraku que mais uma vez está tentando matá-la!

Procurei por Kouga, que até pouco tempo estava comigo e com Sesshoumaru na luta, mas não o encontrei, achei Sango e Miroku mais afastados... A direção que eles estavam era contraria a de Kikyou, porque eles não estavam juntos? Ela não é uma má pessoa para ser ignorada... Alias, onde está Kagome? Percebi um ataque se aproximando e consegui desviar.

— Nossa luta é aqui, Inu-yasha — disse Naraku sorrindo.

Eu bufei e o ataquei novamente com as Lanças de Diamantes, mas ele sempre se defendia. Um movimento chamou minha atenção, Kagome abraçada a Kouga. Como _ela_ pode estar abraçada a ele daquela forma?! Eu estava verdadeiramente irado, Kagome não pode ficar assim com ele! Algo chamou minha atenção, percebi que Kagome estava dando apoio a ele. Uma luz desviou minha atenção e um estrondo foi ouvido, Sesshoumaru atacava com aquela nova espada dele e ela é realmente melhor que a Tessaiga!

Olhei novamente para Kouga e Kagome e pude entender o porquê de Kagome estar o ajudando, ele estava com as pernas feridas. Mesmo assim, ele não devia nem ao menos tocá-la! Ela se sentou próximo a ele – próximos demais para meu gosto -, e eles pareciam conversar. Sobre o que, eu não sei. Como alguém pode conversar durante uma batalha decisiva?! Resolvi voltar a prestar atenção na luta, afinal, quando eu _pudesse_ teria uma conversa com Kagome! Ela teria que me explicar o que estava conversando com ele!

Eu voltei a atacar Naraku que sempre se defendia naquela barreira idiota, nem mesmo a Tessaiga Vermelha conseguia destruí-la. Naraku deu um sorriso e lançou um ataque, que nem de longe era para mim ou Sesshoumaru, nos viramos ao mesmo tempo e vimos em quem ele mirava: Kagome. Eu fiquei sem ação, não consegui me mover... Kagome teria o mesmo fim que Kikyou!

Quando fui pensar em me mover, Sesshoumaru já tinha o feito. Ele segurava Kagome pela cintura, com um braço só. Essa proximidade deles me incomodou e mais ainda a iniciativa de Sesshoumaru em ir salvá-la, eu só conseguia me perguntar por que ele o fez... Ele odeia os humanos, porque ajudar uma? Provavelmente por Rin, ela gosta muito de Kagome e Sesshoumaru sabe que se ela viesse a morrer, Rin sofreria... É, foi isso. Eles trocaram algumas palavras e depois eles desceram perto da mochila dela, parei de olhar, pois Naraku chamava minha atenção.

— Parece que não se importa mais com Kagome, Inu-yasha — Naraku disse dando um sorriso, olhando na direção deles — Se Sesshoumaru não fosse ao resgate dela, ela não passaria de pedaços agora — ele me olhou com desdém — ou pensou que eu não fosse matá-la realmente? Porque se foi isso, estava enganado.

— Não diga sobre o que você não sabe — eu disse para ele, sério. Olhei para Kagome, pelo menos ela está bem... Se eu a perdesse... Resolvi afastar esse pensamento — ORA KAGOME — eu gritei chamando a atenção dela, ela não me olhou, mas sabia que ela escutava — Não seja irresponsável!

Ela nada disse e nem me olhou, mesmo depois de eu deixar claro a minha preocupação por ela. Às vezes Kagome é tão ingrata! Não reconhece a minha preocupação e nem me agradece! Naraku me atacou novamente, fui pego de surpresa, afinal ainda prestava atenção em Kagome. Eu entendi qual era o plano de Naraku, se ele derrotasse um de nós ele sairia vencedor. Sesshoumaru voltou para perto e por incrível que pareça me ajudou. Ele estava muito irritado com alguma coisa, só não sabia com o que, afinal Rin já tinha partido há muito tempo. Vai ver ainda eram resquícios daquela raiva anterior.

Naraku novamente mirou em alguém e eu sabia quem estava naquela direção, antes que ele completasse o ataque eu já me movia — KIKYOU! — eu estava com medo de não conseguir salvá-la, de não conseguir chegar a tempo e que acontecesse tudo novamente, mas eu consegui. Abracei Kikyou muito forte, o medo ainda fazia presente em minhas veias fazendo meu sangue ser bombeado a uma velocidade absurda... Conseguia o sentir pulsando por minhas veias.

Caminhei com ela para outro lugar seguro, dei um beijo em sua testa antes de sentá-la próxima a uma árvore. Eu quase a perdi novamente! Um som chamou a atenção para a batalha novamente, era Sesshoumaru e aquela espada dele, qual era o nome mesmo? Uma luz rosada chamou minha atenção e de Kikyou, Kagome estava com a flecha envolta em energia espiritual, mas ela só iria atrapalhar agora — Não atrapalhe Kagome! — eu disse quando ela estava prestes a atacar, ela não me olhou, não se mexeu... Kagome estava me ignorando?!

— Kukukuku, você não vai conseguir Kagome — Naraku disse de forma divertida e Kagome não pareceu se abalar, eu me levantei. Kagome estava de olhos fechados quando soltou a flecha — Mas o que? — Naraku murmurou e eu percebi a oportunidade que Kagome tinha aberto, afinal a barreira estava sendo desfeita!

Eu e Sesshoumaru atacamos ao mesmo tempo e nossos ataques se misturaram, acertando Naraku num grande golpe. Finalmente, ele havia morrido! Kagome se aproximou lentamente, seus olhos não continham o brilho de sempre, seus zuis estavam opacos, sinal claro de cansaço. Ela retirou a Jóia do único pedaço de carne que tinha sobrado, deve ser por causa da Jóia, pois assim que ela o retirou a carne apodreceu e desapareceu. Kagome estava se concentrando em purificá-la. "A traga para mim, Inu-yasha" Kikyou sussurrou, acho que sem força para falar mais alto, eu a olhei e ela me estendeu a mão debilmente "Kagome está quase sem energia espiritual. Ela não conseguirá purificá-la". Eu somente assenti. Kikyou já estava recebendo as almas novamente ficando um pouco mais forte.

— Você é muito fraca Kagome — eu disse para ela, afinal, como ela não consegue purificar uma Jóia? Eu lhe estendi a mão e a olhava pedindo a Jóia com o olhar, quando ela não o fez, eu pedi — Me dê a Jóia, Kikyou fará isso corretamente — ela me entregou a Jóia meio relutante e quando a peguei, não esperei ela dizer mais nada. Saí em direção a Kikyou, afinal a Jóia precisava ser purificada.

Eu me aproximei de Kikyou e me abaixei ao lado dela. Ela pegou a Jóia e começou purificá-la, eu olhei para onde Kagome estava. Ela e Sesshoumaru estavam próximos de Kirara e ela falava com ele, porque ele está lá com ela? E pior, porque ela está falando com ele? Kagome já se esqueceu de tudo o que Sesshoumaru já _me_ fez? Kikyou chamou minha atenção, ela deu um sorriso quando a olhei, a Jóia em sua mão totalmente rosada novamente.

— O que você vai fazer Inu-yasha? — ela perguntou me estendendo a Jóia. Eu a olhei, dando um sorriso em seguida. Uma pergunta tão simples, mas que poderia ter milhões de significados. Para mim, para ela, para nós...

— Aquilo que eu sempre prometi a você, _minha_ Kikyou — eu disse dando um beijo em sua testa — Está pronta? — ela me olhou, seus olhos brilhavam mais do que o comum. Com um sorriso, me acenou positivamente — Jóia de quatro Almas, escute, pois lhe farei meu desejo — ela começou a brilhar mais forte, clareando todo o local a nossa volta — Quero que Kikyou volte a ser humana, volte a ser viva — e assim a Jóia fez. Um brilho passou a envolver o corpo de Kikyou, ficou assim alguns minutos e ela ficou o tempo todo de olhos fechados. A luz passou a diminuir aos poucos e logo tudo voltou a ficar escuro. Eu escutava o coração de Kikyou batendo, o ritmo aumentando.

— Inu-yasha... — Kikyou disse com a voz embargada, lágrimas lhe banhavam a face — Eu estou viva novamente! — ela me abraçou e eu a envolvi, sentindo o cheiro dela que há cinqüenta anos eu não sentia, nem percebi que sentia falta daquele cheiro único dela! Eu me sentei apoiado na árvore e ela se sentou entre as minhas pernas — Eu estou cansada agora...

— Não quer descansar no vilarejo? — eu perguntei acariciando os longos cabelos cor de chocolate.

— Não — ela disse se ajeitando melhor — Quero descansar antes de irmos — eu a abracei mais, aquecendo o corpo vivo dela novamente. Logo a respiração dela ficou mais leve anunciando que Kikyou dormia. Lembrei-me de Kagome e os outros, Sango e Miroku precisavam de ajuda.

Olhei na direção que eles estavam anteriormente e estava vazio. Kagome foi embora sem me dizer nada? Acho que ela só estava com pressa, afinal Miroku e Sango foram feridos e precisavam de atendimento e... Espera, ela levou o lobo fedido também?! Ela não podia ter feito isso! Onde já se viu, ela sabe que ele é apaixonado por ela e fica andando com ele por aí! Kikyou se remexeu em meus braços, me despertando de meus devaneios. Bom, Kagome não é imprudente ao ponto de ficar andando com ele por aí, ela deve somente tê-lo levado até a tribo dos lobos, afinal ele também estava ferido.

Eu estou um pouco cansado, me recostei melhor na árvore. Ainda estava escuro, devia faltar pouco para o amanhecer, mas quero descansar um pouco, vou tirar um cochilo e quando acordar seguiremos para o vilarejo, tenho que conversar com Kagome. Uma conversa muito séria!

Acordei com afagos em meu rosto. Abri os olhos me deparando com olhos castanhos, Kikyou estava ajoelhada a minha frente. O Sol já estava clareando tudo, sinal de que já deveria ser quase metade da manhã. Eu dormi demais! — Que bom que acordou — ela disse se levantando — eu já consegui me recuperar um pouco, vamos para a casa de Kaede — eu me levantei, coloquei a Tessaiga na cintura e Kikyou continuou a falar — lá eu descanso mais um pouco.

— Tudo bem — eu disse me abaixando e virando as costas para ela — Suba — mas ela não subiu — O que foi?

— Vai me levar como leva a _ela?_ — Kikyou perguntou, um pouco amarga até.

— Quer que eu te leve como? — eu perguntei confuso, assim é mais fácil para mim e creio ser mais confortável para ela — Vamos Kikyou, eu não carrego somente Kagome assim...

Ela nada disse, mas subiu em minhas costas. Ela me envolveu e me abraçou forte, gosto de tê-la assim por perto. Passei a correr na direção do vilarejo, estávamos um pouco longe, mas nada que eu não desse conta.

Diminui a velocidade na entrada do vilarejo. Kikyou me acariciava levemente no peito e admito a sensação era gostosa.

— Agora eu entendo porque ela gosta de ser carregada assim — Kikyou disse quando desceu de minhas costas — É tão bom ter você assim, perto...

Eu sorri com isso — Kagome não gosta de ser carregada assim, ela prefere andar naquele treco estranho que ela chama de bicicleta — eu disse andando em direção a casa de Kaede, Kikyou seguia ao meu lado — Só que depois de um tempo ela parou de reclamar, _eu_ quem acho mais rápido andar assim.

— Agora não será mais necessário _levá-la_ assim — ela disse segurando meu braço.

As pessoas olhavam para nós, as pessoas mais velhas a cumprimentavam, as mais novas a olhavam meio torto, mas nada que uns dias não resolvessem. Kikyou voltaria a ser a sacerdotisa do vilarejo junto de Kaede. A casa da velha já era visível, eu queria logo ir falar com Kagome, mas se o fizesse agora, Kikyou ficaria com ciúmes e tudo o que eu menos quero é que elas briguem. E eu quero que as duas sejam amigas e não inimigas. Eu entrei na casa junto de Kikyou.

— Olá Velha — eu disse assim que avistei Kaede. Ela se virou para mim, seu olhar era acusador, confesso não ter entendido. Ela olhou para a pessoa atrás de mim e sorriu, mas seu sorriso não chegou aos seus olhos.

— Olá Inu-yasha. Seja bem vinda Kikyou — ela disse se levantando. Ela estava sentada ao lado de Miroku e parecia ter acabado de trocar o pano de sua testa. Estranhei nem Sango, Shippou e Kagome estarem na cabana, vai ver estavam conversando em algum lugar por aí, depois os procuraria.

— Olá Kaede — Kikyou disse dando um sorriso e abrindo os braços, claro sinal de quem queria receber um abraço — Não vai abraçar a sua irmã?

Kaede se dirigiu até Kikyou e lhe deu um abraço — Não está cansada Kikyou? — ela somente assentiu para a irmã — Então pode se deitar ali, Miroku está doente e não acordará tão cedo.

— Tudo bem — ela disse se dirigindo para o local até onde Kaede indicou — Vou descansar agora Inu-yasha, quando eu acordar, você me leva para conhecer o vilarejo, sim? — eu somente assenti positivamente e saí da cabana.

Agora sim eu iria atrás da Kagome! Ela deve estar me esperando... Fui até o lago onde ela costuma ficar e ela não estava lá, fui até a escada do Santuário, até onde um grupo de crianças brincava e Kagome gostava de observar, fui até a árvore sagrada e a vários outros lugares. Kagome não estava em lugar nenhum! Ela não podia ter ido embora sem falar comigo! Ela não poderia fugir de mim, Kagome não pode _me_ abandonar! Fui até o poço come-ossos e senti o leve aroma de Kagome ali, se ela está pensando que vai fugir de mim, está muito enganada! Eu vou buscá-la agora! E ela me explicará porque fugiu assim.

Eu pulei no poço e não aconteceu o que eu queria, somente bati no chão. Eu não podia mais passar?! Não, será que a Kagome está presa do lado de lá? Não, ela não pode ter passado para sempre! Eu nunca mais irei _vê-la_? Uma sensação ruim se apossou de mim, mas isso não é possível! Kagome não pode ter ido embora assim, e ter me deixado aqui... Um pensamento me ocorreu, Kagome pode não ter conseguido passar também! Uma pequena esperança se apossou do meu ser, talvez ainda eu pudesse ver Kagome! Corri de volta para o vilarejo, alguém saberia do paradeiro de Kagome!

Quando eu voltei, avistei Kaede com Shippou e Miroku sentados na beira do lago, observando o entardecer. Sango e nem Kagome estavam com eles, onde será que elas estavam? Não estou gostando nada disso! Dirigi-me até eles. Respostas eu queria e respostas eles me dariam!

–-

 **Pov's Autora**

Após Inu-yasha sair da cabana Kaede se sentou em seu lugar de costume. Ela estava verdadeiramente chateada com o que Inu-yasha tinha feito para Kagome, mas também estava feliz por sua irmã ter voltado à vida. Só não conseguia demonstrar, afinal o sentimento de culpa por Kagome continuar ali por causa de sua irmã falava mais alto em seu coração.

A porta foi aberta anunciando a chegada de mais uma pessoa, o pequeno youkai raposa vinha com um olhar sério em direção a Kaede. Ela entendia a raiva e a tristeza dele, afinal o pequeno youkai ruivo amava Kagome como se fosse uma mãe, e para ele era difícil ter a idéia de que talvez ela nunca mais chegue a voltar por culpa de um _**erro**_ de Inu-yasha. Ele olhava diretamente para Kikyou que dormia na cabana, seu olhar era acusador.

— Vem aqui pequeno — Kaede disse mostrando o lugar ao seu lado para o pequeno se sentar, e assim ele o fez — O que foi que você tem? — ele nada disse, muito menos a olhou. Kaede resolveu mudar a abordagem — Onde estava Shippou?

— Estava no lugar que Kagome mais gosta de ficar — ele disse a olhando, Kaede percebeu os olhos vermelhos do pequeno — Naquela clareira atrás do poço...

— É, ela gosta dali. Acho que só eu, você e Sango sabemos daquele local... — Kaede sorriu para o pequeno. Ambos ficaram em silêncio até o pequeno youkai se pronunciar novamente.

— Acha que ela vai voltar mesmo...? — Shippou perguntou receoso da resposta e com medo de tudo aquilo não passar de uma encenação para que Kagome fosse embora para sempre. Ele ama Kagome como sua mãe e quer viver com ela. Como uma família... Igual a que ele tinha antes, quando seus pais eram vivos.

— Claro que vai voltar — Kaede disse dando um sorriso terno e passando confiança para o pequeno. Mas o mesmo sumiu quando a pergunta foi feita de forma lenta e arrastada.

— Quem vai voltar?

A pergunta foi feita muito baixa, quase num sussurro. Ambos olharam para Miroku que tinha acabado de acordar e se sentando em seguida com certa dificuldade. Tinham se assustado, afinal não era para ele ter acordado ainda e pensaram que tinha sido Inu-yasha o autor da pergunta.

— Vamos lá fora para podermos conversar mais a vontade — Shippou disse rispidamente e olhando diretamente para Kikyou. Miroku seguiu o olhar e arregalou os olhos, ele estava verdadeiramente confuso. O que Kikyou fazia ali?

Com muito esforço Miroku se levantou, com a ajuda de Kaede, e seguiram para a beira do lago. Lá acomodaram Miroku da melhor maneira possível, para não machucá-lo ainda mais e passaram a contar para ele o que sabiam da luta. O mesmo analisava sua mão que ainda estava com o rosário e foi o retirando aos poucos, quando o retirou por completo abriu um sorriso. Finalmente estava livre da maldição e poderia ter uma vida comum, como qualquer outro homem.

— Eu estava na cabana quando Kagome chegou com você ferido. Eu cuidei de você e; Sango e Kagome tinham saído na direção do poço. Naquele instante eu soube que algo estava errado, Kagome quase não falou comigo... — Kaede contava a Miroku que prestava total atenção, Shippou ao seu lado estava triste e Miroku não entendia o porquê — Depois de um tempo Kagome e Sango retornaram, ali eu tive a certeza de que algo estava errado.

— Onde está a Sango? — Miroku perguntou antes de Kaede continuasse de sua pausa.

— Foi levar a Kagome — Shippou respondeu, atiçando assim ainda mais a curiosidade do monge.

— Antes que você pergunte para onde, eu vou continuar a falar — Kaede se adiantou antes que o monge fizesse a pergunta — Kagome veio me pedir para mandá-la para longe depois que Inu-yasha usou a Jóia para reviver minha irmã Kikyou e a passagem entre as Eras se fechou — Miroku arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

— Ele fez isso com ela? — Miroku perguntou desacreditado — Justo com ela?!

— Pois é, eu também fiquei bem irritado — Shippou disse bravo.

— Bom, ela não queria mais ficar aqui — Kaede continuou — Pelo menos não por agora... Por isso a mandei para um lugar longe o bastante para ele não encontrá-la e também para atender o maior desejo dela no momento — Kaede fez uma pequena pausa olhando ao redor, antes de voltar a falar — Kagome deseja ficar mais forte para exercer seu poder de sacerdotisa, já que não pode mais voltar e terá que viver aqui... Talvez para sempre...

— Entendo — Miroku murmurou pensativo — É totalmente compreensível à vontade dela de se afastar dele. — ele os olhou um pouco em dúvida — Mas porque Sango foi junto?

Shippou e Kaede sorriram pela expressão de receio que o monge demonstrava — Não se preocupe Miroku — Shippou disse ainda sorrindo — Sango só foi levá-la até o templo, mais tarde ela estará aí — o monge ficou levemente corado com as insinuações do pequeno, mas deixou pra lá.

Eles começaram a conversar sobre outros assuntos que não envolvesse a partida de Kagome e nem a falta que ela faria, conversaram sobre o treinamento que Shippou disse que faria por alguns dias longe da vila, sobre a "nova" vida que Miroku poderia ter dali pra frente, mas o assunto foi interrompido quando Inu-yasha chegou bem irritado.

— Velha, onde está a Kagome?! — Inu-yasha começou sendo ignorante e muito irritado — Eu fui passar no poço e ele não funcionou — Inu-yasha diminuiu o tom de voz antes de continuar, um para quase desesperado. Seu olhar demonstrava um medo nunca visto antes — Ela ficou presa do lado de lá?

Todos o olhavam chocados, como ele pôde dizer isso? Como ele pôde fazer uma pergunta dessas? Se fazendo de cínico dessa forma! E pior fingindo estar preocupado ou até mesmo que se importa com ela! — Antes ela tivesse ficado presa do lado de lá — Shippou murmurou em voz alta, o que irritou Inu-yasha que lhe acertou um cascudo. Só não acertou outro porque Miroku o protegeu.

— _Nunca_ mais diga isso! — Inu-yasha disse visivelmente irado.

— Não seja cínico Inu-yasha — Shippou continuou — Você sabe muito bem que Kagome não pode atravessar o poço sem a Jóia e mesmo assim a usou para trazer de volta a outra! — Shippou disse irado com ele — Eu odeio você por fazê-la sofrer!

Só naquele instante Inu-yasha se lembrou daquele _detalhe insignificante_. Entendeu que prendeu Kagome ali para sempre longe de sua família, amigos, vida... Ele não pensou nela, somente nele!

— Onde ela está? — ele perguntou mais calmo agora e tomado por um sentimento de remorso — Eu tenho que me desculpar com ela...

— Infelizmente isso não será possível Inu-yasha — Miroku disse sem olhá-lo, estava magoado com o amigo. Ele ama Kagome como se ama uma irmã e não podia aceitar a "maldade" que ele fez com sua irmã do coração, entre os dois, Miroku sempre escolheria Kagome.

— Pare de brincadeira seu monge maldito — Inu-yasha disse seguindo na direção de Miroku, mas lembrou-se que ele estava ferido ainda da recente batalha, parando de avançar sobre ele — Diga logo onde Kagome está!

— Kagome não está no vilarejo Inu-yasha — Kaede resolveu intervir antes que ele agredisse Miroku — Sango a levou para um lugar distante a pedido da própria.

— E para onde ela foi? — ele disse a olhando — Eu vou buscá-la agora!

— Infelizmente eu não sei a localização e nem Sango saberá — Kaede continuou — Kagome foi treinar para se tornar sacerdotisa e _só_ ela poderá seguir com Takeo em certo ponto — Kaede o olhou, com certo ressentimento — Kagome quer se tornar sacerdotisa já que agora a vida dela será feita _aqui, sem a chance de escolha_.

— Ela não podia ter ido embora sem falar comigo antes! — Inu-yasha disse muito irritado e por dentro ele estava desesperado, não conseguiu se explicar a Kagome e nem se quer saberá o que ela estava falando com o Youkai lobo e nem com Sesshoumaru!

— Kagome não lhe _deve_ satisfações — Miroku disse chamando a atenção dele — Kikyou é sua namorada agora, Kagome _entendeu_ isso muito bem e seguiu com a vida dela — Miroku o olhou, com uma raiva mal contida no olhar — _sem você_.

— Isso não é verdade — Inu-yasha disse sentido com as palavras de Miroku. Elas realmente pesavam em sua mente, e em seu coração. Realmente ele já tinha a Kikyou, mas Kagome também era dele, isso era inegável e irremediável! Ela não pode viver sem ele! — Ela volta quando? Semana que vem?

— Não — Shippou respondeu sentido.

Inu-yasha ficou com medo daquela reação, mas mesmo assim repetiu a pergunta — Quanto tempo então?

— Kagome _só_ retornará daqui a dois anos Inu-yasha. — Os olhos cor de mel pela primeira vez demonstraram o espanto que teve com tal notícia. Ele não podia perder Kagome para sempre, ainda mais daquela forma!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

 _Em algum momento durante o treinamento._

— Kagome — Takeo chamou minha atenção para ele. Eu estava sentada em uma cachoeira enquanto a água caia em minhas costas, era um exercício para treinar a concentração. Abri um olho, os olhos chocolate me olhavam preocupados — Eu vou me retirar um pouco, mestre Fujimoto está me chamando — eu assenti para ele — Continue com o treinamento, voltarei logo.

— Tudo bem — eu disse fechando o olho novamente, antes de prosseguir — Pode ir tranqüilo.

Ouvi um suspiro e logo os passos dele se afastando, sua passada amassava a grama, o som parecia alto aos meus ouvidos agora, mas sabia que Takeo era muito silencioso enquanto andava, então ficou claro que ele corria. Voltei a me concentrar, tinha que deixar minha mente vazia novamente para dar continuidade ao treinamento.

Já tinha alguns meses que eu estava passando pelo treinamento, creio que já se passaram seis meses, ou talvez ainda não já que não conto, mas para mim ainda era pouco. Mestre Fujimoto é muito exigente, mas eu sempre me esforço, dando o meu melhor. Takeo é um ótimo amigo, o youkai é um ser muito doce e não faz mal a uma mosca se ela não apresentar perigo, mas quando algum de nós era ameaçado, ele matava sem remorso algum. Sei disso por experiência própria...

Takeo é tipo o guardião do templo de Fujimoto e tem uma ligação muito forte com Fujimoto, eles disseram que essa ligação é como um contrato que durara enquanto Fujimoto for vivo, ele é mais para um familiar do mestre Fujimoto. Não sei o que significa, mas ele é bem bonzinho e se tornou uma ótima companhia nesse período em que estou aqui. Ele me escutou muitas vezes, ou estão somente aproveitamos a companhia um do outro em silêncio.

Um som de passos chamou minha atenção. Aproximava-se da cachoeira de forma irregular e com passadas rápidas e lentas ao mesmo tempo. Abri os olhos a tempo de ver um youkai se aproximando muito ferido, parecia estar perdendo a consciência. Ele olhou em minha direção, pareceu surpreso por eu estar ali, mas mesmo assim balbuciou sem voz alguma "Me ajude" e caiu no rio.

Rapidamente me levantei, correndo em sua direção, ou indo mais rápido que a água me permitia. A correnteza estava o levando, eu tinha que agir rápido. Consegui o pegar e levantei sua cabeça, mesmo ele sendo um youkai precisava respirar. Seus cabelos acobreados estavam espalhados pela água, com muito custo consegui colocá-lo na beirada do rio. Abri a parte de cima do Kimono dele, deixando a mostra o peitoral definido, mas não podia focar nisso agora.

Usei minha energia espiritual para curar as feridas dele, como youkai deveria se recuperar mais rápido do que eu. Quando me machuco eu mesma me curo com uso de minha própria energia, ainda me exige muito esforço, mas estou treinando isso. E assim aconteceu, os ferimentos começaram a se curar, ele parecia ter sido brutalmente atacado e tinha um estranho colar no pescoço. Vai ver ele gosta de adornos... Enquanto estava desacordado não pude deixar de notar na beleza dele.

O corpo é bem definido, sua pele bem pálida quase como a de Sesshoumaru... Vai ver youkais completos são sempre pálidos, ou a grande maioria. Seus cabelos num tom castanho acobreado e estavam na altura dos ombros. Usava um kimono negro que agora estava em sua maior parte rasgado. Será que ele estava bem? Ele deu um leve gemido antes de abrir os olhos, negros como a noite mais escura.

— Obrigado por me ajudar — ele disse se sentando e pareceu confuso — Como já estou praticamente curado?

— Bom, eu sou uma sacerdotisa e te curei — eu disse explicando para ele — Não se preocupe, meu poder de cura não purifica seu miasma...

— Muito obrigado linda sacerdotisa — ele disse me analisando e eu me senti ficando rubra — Que descuido o meu, me chamo Kurama — ele disse me estendo à mão — Como é seu nome linda sacerdotisa de olhos azuis?

— Kagome — eu disse lhe estendendo a mão e apertando a dele — Bom, acho que tenho que voltar ao meu treinamento, você já está bem, não?

— Sim, graças a você — ele disse dando um sorriso completo. Confesso que o sorriso dele é lindo e me desconcertou alguns instantes. Kurama é lindo por completo — Sabe, eu tenho que dizer algo, se não me arrependerei — eu o olhei confuso sem entender o que ele dizia — Você é a pessoa mais linda que eu já conheci e tem os olhos mais belos também...

Eu me senti envergonhada — Muito obrigada — eu murmurei sem graça ainda, não sou acostumada com elogios — Eu gostei bastante de seu cabelo, sempre quis que o meu fosse de outra cor — eu disse puxando os fios negros que agora batia um pouco abaixo da metade das costas — se os seus fossem maiores seriam perfeitos! — eu dei um sorriso.

Ele se levantou e eu me levantei também — Muito obrigada pelos elogios Kagome — ele me deu um abraço que me pegou de surpresa e me deu um beijo na testa — Espero que um dia nos encontremos novamente — ele se afastou — Eu esperarei ansioso pelo nosso próximo encontro!

E da mesma forma que veio se foi. Eu fiquei muito confusa, mas fiquei feliz que pelo menos em alguém eu fui capaz de criar o interesse e não porque eu me pareço com alguém... Afastei esses pensamentos antes que eu me deixasse levar por meus sentimentos ainda conturbados. Sentei-me na cachoeira e voltei a meditar. Alguns minutos depois Takeo retornou.

— Kagome — ele disse quando chegou — Porque suas vestes cheiram diferente? — Eu expliquei para ele o que aconteceu e ele me olhou muito sério — Você tem noção de que poderia ter sido morta?

Eu não pensei isso no momento, mas ele não me pareceu ser uma ameaça — Eu estou bem, não estou? — eu disse me defendendo. Ele somente balançou a cabeça em negativa — Eu sei que quando sentisse que eu fosse ferida você viria — eu mostrei meu pulso para ele onde tinha uma pulseira feita com a energia de Takeo — Afinal eu não a uso para nada.

— Não se sinta — ele disse dando um sorriso de canto — Vai logo, volte a se concentrar — e assim eu o fiz, me "desligando" do mundo novamente.

 _Dois anos depois._

— Você finalmente terminou seu treinamento menina — Fujimoto me disse na entrada do templo, eu estava enfim de partida — Confesso que você foi uma das mais aplicadas em querer aprender.

— Muito obrigada mestre — eu disse fazendo uma leve reverência — Se o senhor não fosse tão paciente comigo eu não teria conseguido — eu disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso — Sou muito grata por ter aceitado se tornar meu mestre!

— Que isso garota — ele disse dando um leve curvar de lábios — É meu dever de qualquer forma — palavras frias, mas para mim sabia que era a forma de dizer que eu fui bem.

Takeo se aproximou com uma caixa em mãos — Kagome — Fujimoto disse novamente. Ele se virou para Takeo e da caixa retirou uma espada, sua lamina era simples como uma espada comum e muito brilhante, seu cabo era vermelho com preto e tinha um guizo prateado na ponta. A bainha era preta com um laço vermelho próximo da ponta e um guizo dourado estava amarrado nela, estavam uma do lado da outra dentro da caixa — Essa espada é um presente meu e Takeo para que você sempre se lembre de nós.

Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas me contive. Peguei a espada e quando ela entrou em contato comigo ela cresceu. Sua lamina ficou levemente curvada, se parecia com a Tessaiga, mas no tamanho de uma espada comum. Quando se transformava a lamina continha o desenho de um dragão na base, coisa de uns oito centímetros.

— Ela é linda! — eu disse a manejando a frente dos olhos.

— O nome dela é Joyeuse — Takeo disse dando um sorriso — Só funciona com você, foi feita especialmente para você — ele me entregou a bainha, e um tipo de cinto para colocar na cintura, guardei a espada novamente e ajeitei o cinto abaixo do Obi do meu Kimono, e a coloquei ali — Terá que se acostumar a andar carregando consigo a espada e a aljava com o arco.

— Muito obrigada por tudo — eu disse abraçando a Takeo, que me devolveu o abraço — Amei te ter como amigo; espero que nos encontremos novamente! — ele somente assentiu — Obrigada novamente mestre, serei eternamente grata!

— Vá com cuidado, que Kami te guie em seus caminhos menina — ele disse se virando e voltando a caminhar para dentro do templo, Takeo ficou ainda alguns poucos segundos antes de entrar também.

Eu me virei para a escadaria, ajeitando meu kimono – que agora eu tinha vários na mochila – a espada e meu arco e flechas. Enfim eu voltaria para o vilarejo e eu estava morrendo de saudades de todos, e eu sei que nesse momento eu já posso encarar Inu-yasha e Kikyou sem me importar com eles, que se amem de verdade!

Comecei a descer a longa escadaria, eu quero voltar logo para meus irmãos e meu amado filhotinho. Shippou já deve ter crescido tanto! Prendi meus longos fios negros – que estavam na altura da cintura – num rabo de cavalo alto e voltei a andar. Minha direção, o Vilarejo da vovó Kaede.

Eu já estava caminhando há dois dias, corria sempre na parte da manhã, mas depois eu decidi que não tinha pressa para chegar, o vilarejo não sairia do lugar então, não havia necessidade de pressa. Estava caminhando pelo meio da floresta e podia escutar o barulho de um rio próximo, tudo bem, não tão próximo assim.

Seguia na direção dele, deveria ser mais uns dez minutos de caminhada. A floresta estava clara, apesar das copas frondosas acima de minha cabeça serem densas. O rio estava a minha frente, as árvores acabavam a uns cinco metros antes do rio. Eu me abaixei e tomei água, passei a mão úmida na minha nuca.

Estava quente, eu levei as mãos até meu rabo de cavalo quando escutei uma voz infantil se dirigindo a mim — Olá moça... — eu olhei para o lado um pouco assustada, mas reparei em quem se tratava: Rin — Está perdida? — eu somente neguei com a cabeça. Terminando de soltar meus cabelos — Você é humana?

— Sou — eu disse me divertindo com isso, ela não me reconhecia?

— Hm... — ela começou sem jeito, ela queria me pedir algo — é...

— O que foi Rin? — eu perguntei quando ela não falou nada e olhou para o chão. Após escutar o nome dela, ela me olhou com os olhos arregalados, assustada — Calma, você não está me reconhecendo pequena? — ela negou com a cabeça e deu um passo para trás — Não se assuste, sou eu a irmã Kagome...

Os olhos dela brilharam e ela correu em minha direção — Irmã Kagome! — ela disse quando me abraçou, eu a envolvi num abraço também — Quanto tempo! — eu somente murmurei um "verdade" — Você está tão diferente, está tão bonita!

Eu fiquei envergonhada, crianças são tão espontâneas! — Obrigada — eu disse agradecendo, ela pareceu me analisar e olhava diretamente para minhas armas — Bom, o que você queria me pedir?

— É que eu me perdi... — Rin disse envergonhada — Você pode me levar até o senhor Sesshoumaru? — ela perguntou me olhando com receio.

— Tudo bem — eu disse pegando na mão dela e passando a caminhar. Ela parecia um pouco inquieta e até mesmo ansiosa — Quer me perguntar algo?

Ela corou por ter sido pega e balançou a cabeça em afirmativa — Porque da espada? — ela disse me olhando — E porque não está com suas vestes estranhas?

Eu dei um sorriso para a pequena, voltando a caminhar pela floresta — Eu estava treinando Rin, e ganhei essa espada do meu mestre — eu disse para ela, que prestava total atenção em mim — Agora eu sou uma sacerdotisa de verdade! — e pisquei para ela que sorriu — Quanto às roupas, eu não posso mais voltar para a casa, então tive que me acostumar com kimonos...

— Deve ter sido difícil — ela disse olhando para frente. Continuamos a caminhar em silêncio por alguns instantes, até eu sentir o youki de Sesshoumaru, mudando de direção e eu mudei também — Senhor Sesshoumaru vai ficar uma fera quando chegar e eu não estiver lá...

— Ele te deixou sozinha? — eu perguntei desacreditada.

— Com o Senhor Jaken, mas eu estava com sede e ele não queria me dar água — ela disse envergonhada — Então eu saí quando ele tirou um cochilo...

Jaken não quis a ajudar? Como pode alguém negar algo a essa linda garotinha?! Que raiva essas coisas me dão, se sentir superior só porque é um youkai! Mas ele ia ver uma coisinha. Ao longe eu escutei os berros de alguém e pelo apertar de Rin em minha mão, era o Jaken.

— Me perdoe Senhor Sesshoumaru — ele gritava, aposto que estava prostrado diante dele como sempre — Eu não sei o que aconteceu... — ele continuava a falar, Rin e eu apertamos o passo — Rin desapareceu...

— Como? — eu escutei aquela voz fria se pronunciar, já tinha algum tempo que não a escutava — Rin, saia — ele disse sério, acho que pensou que ela estava brincando.

— Rin não está aqui — ele disse um pouco gago, seu medo era perceptível. Rin soltou de minha mão e correu na direção deles — Ai! — Jaken disse provavelmente apanhando.

— SENHOR SESSHOUMARU — Rin gritou quando saiu do meio da floresta. Apareci quando a mesma envolvia suas pernas. Ele não olhava para ela, olhava para mim. Ele a afastou e sacou a Bakusaiga.

— Rin, afaste-se — ele disse frio. Rin arregalou os olhos e olhou em minha direção com medo, quando ela foi se pronunciar, ele a cortou — Rin — mas ela não se afastava.

— Ora, quanta hostilidade. Ainda bem que não somos amigos... — eu disse com desdém — Não se preocupe, só vim trazê-la em segurança — eu a olhei dando um sorriso — Eu já vou pequena, ainda falta muito para o vilarejo.

— Mas... — ela me olhou com os olhos marejados, dando alguns passos em minha direção — Faz tempo que não brincamos mana Kagome...

Sesshoumaru me olhou novamente, dessa vez me analisando. Bakusaiga sendo embainhada novamente — Sesshoumaru não me quer aqui — eu disse séria — Então eu vou me retirar, mas antes — eu caminhei na direção de Jaken, sem nem me importar com os olhares de Sesshoumaru e Rin, ele me olhava em desafio enquanto me aproximava dele — Dá próxima vez — eu disse o pegando pela gola do kimono — que Rin pedir alguma coisa você irá _fazê-lo_ — eu comecei a descarregar uma pequena quantidade de energia espiritual nele — Se não prometer, Sesshoumaru terá que arranjar outro servo idiota, porque eu _vou_ te purificar!

— Eu prometo — ele disse chorando e na hora eu parei de purificá-lo.

— Se não fosse eu a encontrá-la, ela poderia estar morta agora — eu disse olhando para Jaken e o jogando no chão — Ela estava sendo seguida por um youkai que só se afastou quando eu disse que era sacerdotisa — ele arregalou os olhos em desespero — E dessa vez, nem Tenseiga poderia salvá-la!

— Eu não sabia — ela murmurou chorosa.

— Não se preocupe pequena — eu disse me agachando a frente dela — Eu sou forte agora e sei cuidar das pessoas — e sorri para ela, ela me abraçou — Eu já vou tudo bem? — ela somente balançou a cabeça com ela ainda em meu ombro — Prometo voltar para brincarmos o dia inteirinho e trarei o Shippou também — ela me olhou e murmurou um "sim" — Se eu conseguir voltar para a minha era, como eu pretendo, eu trarei um presente também.

— Tá bom — ela disse correndo na direção de Jaken, que ainda estava caído no chão chorando. Ambos estavam o mais distante possível de mim, em vista que Jaken tinham fugido para mais longe.

— Bom já vou me retirar Sesshoumaru — eu disse o olhando pela primeira vez em dois anos e meio. Sua beleza continuava inegável, me pergunto quantas garotas/youkais ele não conquistou? Resolvo afastar esses pensamentos, afinal não me interessa — Desculpe o incomodo que lhe causei — comecei a andar.

— Porque não está com Inu-yasha? — ele disse baixo, mas eu pude escutar. Parei e me virei para ele — Ele deixa a _sua_ humana ficar andando por aí _desprotegida_?

— Antes de mais nada, não tenho mais necessidade de ser protegida — eu disse de certa ofendida por suas palavras — Segundo, eu não sou humana _dele_. Kikyou _quem é_ — eu sustentei o olhar dele, estava indiferente ao que ele pensava — Tudo o que eu menos preciso agora é de Inu-yasha para alguma coisa.

— Hm — ele murmurou indiferente — Ele pareceu com bastante ciúmes aquela época... — ele já não me olhava mais, parecia incomodado com alguma coisa, que eu não me importei em saber — Naquele dia, eu pude sentir o cheiro do ciúme dele.

— Você deve estar enganado — eu disse sem desviar o olhar — Aquele mesmo dia ele usou a Jóia para reviver Kikyou, para poder ficar com ela como sempre quis e me prender nessa Era para sempre — eu disse dando de ombros — Estou retornando hoje para o vilarejo, desde aquele dia não o vejo — eu dei um suspiro — Mas isso não tem nada a ver com você.

— Realmente, não tem — ele disse imponente como sempre. Revirei os olhos — Humanos não me dizem respeito e não me importo com uma raça tão asquerosa quanto a de vocês.

— Deveria medir suas palavras, Rin faz parte da _escoria_ — eu disse com desdém — Agora irei me retirar ó grande Senhor das Terras do Oeste — eu fiz uma leve reverência em deboche, quando me levantei Sesshoumaru me olhava raivoso — Preciso chegar ao Vilarejo ainda hoje e essa brincadeira já me atrasou demais.

Concentrei minha energia espiritual nos pés e não me abalei diante seu olhar, num piscar de olhos eu já não estava mais a frente dele. "Apareci" diante de Rin, Jaken se assustou com isso e começou a se afastar mais ainda, eu queria rir, me abaixei e dei um beijo em sua testa, Sesshoumaru me seguia com o olhar e não me importei com ele; e depois disso saí correndo em direção ao Vilarejo.

Depois que já tinha me distanciado o bastante de Sesshoumaru diminui um pouco a velocidade, não queria estar desse jeito, mas estar perto dele ainda mexe comigo. Nunca vi uma fixação tão grande em tentar entender aquele ser. Tudo porque mesmo com Rin e Jaken ele continua a parecer muito solitário.

Sesshoumaru é sempre tão sozinho...

O vilarejo já era visível do monte em que eu estava. Sesshoumaru não estava muito longe daqui, talvez ele não se desse conta disso. Vilarejos humanos são insignificantes para ele, ainda mais o que abriga seu meio-irmão bastardo. Eu parei de correr e passei a caminhar, dei uma ajeitada em meu cabelo. Será que deveria cortá-lo? Talvez não... Ajeitei também meu kimono e passei a descer o monte. Será que Shippou, Sango e Miroku me reconheceriam?

Pelo cheiro seria possível? Afinal eu já não usava mais perfume há muito tempo, acredito que meu cheiro tenha mudado, ou somente ao que é o cheiro do meu próprio corpo. Eu já me encontrava na entrada do vilarejo, a noite já começava a nos agraciar e pequenas estrelas começavam a aparecer no horizonte. Eu andava tranquilamente, alguns moradores me olhavam estranho, olhavam diretamente para Joyeuse e meu arco. Eu os entendo, era difícil forasteiros por aqui. Ainda mais mulheres armadas.

Eu passava em frente ao lugar que gostávamos de ficar observando as estrelas, era meio que um monte e sempre ficávamos ali em noites como essa. E parece que meus amigos continuaram com o "ritual" porque Miroku, Sango e Shippou estavam sentados lá, olhando para o horizonte. Kirara estava deitada na grama em sua forma grande, levantou a cabeça quando me viu e eu sinalizei para ficar quieta. Ela se deitou novamente, como se nada tivesse visto.

Desci na direção deles — Com licença — eu disse para chamar a atenção deles, eles se viraram, mas não demonstram nenhuma reação. Estou tão diferente assim? — Vocês poderiam me ajudar?

— No que? — Sango disse séria, eu queria rir. Creio que ela esteja com ciúmes de Miroku, em vista que eles estão abraçados.

— Bom eu estou procurando algumas pessoas — eu comecei — eles são pessoas muito especiais para mim... — nenhum deles esboçou reação diferente e isso me magoou — Poxa gente, é assim que me recebem depois de dois anos e meio? Eu esperava mais...

— Dois anos e meio? — Shippou murmurou, quando seus olhos se arregalaram — KAGOME! — e correu em minha direção. Eu me abaixei para abraçá-lo — Que saudades!

— Eu também estava meu menino — eu disse o apertando no abraço, quando senti mais dois pares de braços me envolvendo — Eu também estava com saudades de vocês meus queridos! — eu já estava chorando.

— Que saudades de você Kagome — Miroku disse ainda me abraçando — Você fez muita falta nesse meio tempo.

— Verdade Ka! — Sango disse também chorando — Eu precisei tanto de você! Mas como você está linda! — ela me analisava — Está tão diferente, está mais madura, mais mulher, mais confiante!

— Verdade — eu disse convencida — Mas eu não pensei que estivesse tão diferente assim, nem Sesshoumaru me reconheceu...

— Sesshoumaru? — os três perguntaram juntos.

Eu me sentei com eles e contei o que aconteceu e eles me contaram o que aconteceu no meio tempo em que eu estive fora. Depois me fizeram contar tudo o que ocorreu no meu treinamento e assim eu o fiz, contei por todo o tipo de treinamento que eu passei, todas as armas que eu aprendi a manejar, como ganhei minha própria arma e outras mil coisas.

— Então você teve uma vida agitada enquanto estava treinando? — Sango perguntou dando um sorriso. Eu acariciava os fios ruivos de Shippou que já tinha adormecido há algum tempo.

— Eu tive mesmo, mas era divertido — eu disse os olhando — Takeo era uma ótima companhia, ficamos bem próximos — eu disse dando um sorriso, ambos me olharam com malicia e eu corei — Não foi isso o que eu disse, ele somente se tornou um ótimo amigo!

— Não dissemos nada — Miroku disse divertido, ele abraçou Sango de lado passando o braço por seus ombros — Você quem está pensando besteira...

Eu sorri para ambos — Nada a ver! Eu e Takeo ficávamos conversando e ele me ajuda no treino extra que eu tinha montado — eu dei de ombros — Takeo é um ótimo ouvinte também...

— Imagino que precisasse conversar com alguém — Sango disse me dando um olhar compreensível — Deve ter sido solitário no começo, afinal Takeo nem nos dirigiu a palavra aquele dia...

— É porque ele é tímido — eu disse dando um sorriso — ele ficou envergonhado, só isso.

— Bom Kagome, eu tenho que te contar algo — Miroku disse sério e eu fiquei um pouco curiosa, não disse nada e ele entendeu como um prossiga — Quando você partiu e Inu-yasha descobriu o que tinha te feito, ele ficou bem irritado e queria ir atrás de você — eu arregalei os olhos em surpresa — Mas eu o coloquei no lugar dele e por incrível que pareça Shippou também...

— Eu não quero saber o que ele pensa ou deixa de pensar — eu disse séria ainda — Ele fez a escolha dele e eu segui com minha vida, não quero saber se ele gostou ou não — eu dei de ombros — Eu segui em frente e descobri o porquê eu o amava, simplesmente resquícios do sentimento de Kikyou em minha alma, não o amo mais... — dei um sorriso — eu enfim retirei tudo o que ligava a minha alma a de Kikyou, agora eu não tenho mais nenhum sentimento dela!

— Então quer dizer que talvez agora você consiga realmente amar alguém? — Miroku perguntou curioso e Sango assentiu como se fizesse a mesma pergunta.

— Não pretendo me apaixonar novamente — eu disse dando o assunto por encerrado, ambos soltaram um muxoxo — A propósito, _ele_ está no vilarejo?

— Não, ele foi levar Kikyou no vilarejo vizinho — Sango respondeu dando um sorriso para meu alívio — Ela é a medica daqui agora...

— Entendo, então vamos para a casa da vovó? — eu disse me levantando com Shippou no colo.

Sango e Miroku também se levantaram, um pegou meu arco e flechas e o outro pegou minha espada. Passamos a caminhar lado a lado, Sango e Miroku de mão dadas, eu estava feliz por eles finalmente se resolveram. Eu sempre soube do sentimento de ambos e secretamente eu torcia por eles, e agora com eles juntos, não poderia estar mais realizada, pelo menos alguém saberia o que é e como é, sentir o verdadeiro amor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Eu estou nesse momento sentada na beirada do poço come-ossos. Já havia amanhecido, e eu estava muito disposta a tentar ir para casa, minha mãe deve pensar que eu morri ou sei lá o que, mas ainda não o farei, não neste instante, afinal antes de ir tenho que ir a um lugar. É quase que uma obrigação!

Ontem depois que eu encontrei meus amigos naquele lugar especial e tivemos uma conversa agradável, eu fui encontrar a vovó Kaede. Ela novamente me fez repetir tudo o que eu já tinha contado aos meus amigos e depois ficamos conversando sobre vários assuntos, alguns não tão agradáveis assim... Acabei adormecendo na cabana dela mesmo, implorando para que Inu-yasha e nem Kikyou chegasse por ali. Graças a Kami isso não ocorreu. E logo assim que acordei vim para o poço, pensar um pouco.

Desencostei-me dele, arrumando o meu kimono. O enrolei até a altura dos joelhos, para dar uma melhor mobilidade, prendi meu cabelo num coque; peguei Joyeuse e passei a treinar com ela, a conhecendo. Sua lâmina brilhava levemente em lilás quando entrava em contato com minha energia e quando eu fazia menção de usar algum tipo de ataque ela brilhava em azul. Será que ela tinha algum poder como a Tessaiga e a Bakusaiga? Concentrei-me um pouco mais e simplesmente cortei o ar na diagonal.

Quando o fiz uma rajada de pequenas lâminas saiu da espada, indo a todas as direções. Elas brilhavam em azul e lilás e eram muito destrutivas, porque as árvores ao redor ficaram com pequenas marcas. Lâmina Estelar Purificadora, esse seria o nome desse ataque! Continuei com mias alguns ataques, todos de mano-a-mano, mas depois de um tempo cansei do pequeno treinamento. Embainhei Joyeuse novamente, ainda tinha algo a fazer antes de tentar ir para casa. Voltei a caminhar em direção ao vilarejo.

Assim que me aproximei da casa da vovó Kaede, Sango e Shippou saiam da mesma um pouco apressados. Eles me olharam e deram um suspiro. — Pensei que tinha ido sem nós! — Shippou disse subindo em meu colo.

— Já estava indo atrás de você — Sango disse se aproximando com Kirara no colo, ela ainda parecia dormir — Pensei que já tinha saído.

— Se eu os chamei porque iria na frente? — eu perguntei revirando os olhos — Vamos logo, porque será um pouco longe e eu não quero que ninguém me atrapalhe na minha tentativa de ir para casa — Sango entendeu a quem eu me referia, e assentiu.

Kirara pulou do colo de Sango e ficou grande, ela subiu e eu montei atrás dela. Shippou estava sentado na cabeça de Kirara. Logo já estávamos nos movimentando, percebi Inu-yasha nos olhando, ele estava com Kikyou e ela seguia a direção que ele olhava, o puxando em seguida. Eu estava ansiosa, afinal faz tempo que não o vejo!

— Kagome, você tem certeza de que é por aqui? — Sango perguntou sobrevoando uma montanha, procurando a entrada, mas eu tenho certeza de que é aqui. Não é possível que eles tenham mudado a entrada assim do nada — Não estou vendo nada.

— Eu tenho certeza de que a entrada é por aqui, eu já vim aqui várias vezes! — eu disse indignada, não é possível que tenham a mudado! Um movimento me chamou a atenção, estava próximo demais para dizer a verdade e somente aí eu entendi o porquê de não estar encontrando nada, tinham feito uma barreira para nos prender — Sango...

— Eu percebi agora — ela disse olhando ao redor, em alerta — Mas que droga, eu não trouxe minhas armas!

— Não se preocupe — eu disse ficando em pé em Kirara, que estava parada no ar. Ainda assim, Sango segurou em minha cintura me dando apoio — Eu sei que você está aí, pode sair — e assim aconteceu, um grande youkai ave apareceu — Vocês _ainda_ são inimigos?

— **Isso não diz respeito a uma humana insolente e imunda como você!** — o youkai disse com uma voz estranha, eu somente revirei os olhos — **Sejam boas presas e não fujam, estou com fome!**

— Tenta a sorte — eu disse e saquei Joyeuse, agora eu a testaria de verdade. O youkai voou para cima de Kirara, com a clara intenção de derrubá-la. Ela desviou e quando ele foi voltar novamente para atacar, eu liberei energia somente para minhas mãos. Joyeuse ficou azul e eu não esperei mais — Lâmina Estelar Purificadora! — e como na clareira do poço, novamente saíram pequenas lâminas o acertando em cheio. Sua carne foi retalhada, caindo aos pedaços pelo chão. Seu miasma purificado. Guardei Joyeuse e me sentei, Sango e Shippou me olhavam atônitos.

— Kagome, o que foi isso? — Sango perguntou estupefata. A barreira a nossa volta se desfazendo aos poucos e enfim a entrada da tribo dos lobos do Leste foi visível, Kirara passou a se locomover para lá — Que ataque foi esse?

— Eu o descobri hoje — eu disse dando um sorriso para ela — Antes de sairmos... — dei de ombros, uma aglomeração de lobos já era visível lá embaixo. — Vamos Kirara, quero rever meu amigo!

Kirara desceu e os lobos estavam me olhando diferente. É, acho que eu não tenho mais o mesmo cheiro e eles não o reconhecem mais, mas logo eu resolverei isso. Tenho certeza! Como pode perfume mudar tanto o cheiro natural de uma pessoa? Ouvi passos mais fortes e entendi que tinha alguém se aproximando correndo e a julgar pela velocidade, só podia ser Kouga! Logo ele entrou no meu campo de visão.

— Sango — ele começou a falar, quando me olhou. Seus olhos me analisaram e ele nada disse, apenas continuou a se dirigir a Sango — O que te trás aqui? — ele me tratava como uma qualquer e isso me irritou um pouco, mas darei um desconto dessa vez...

— Na verdade eu só vim a acompanhando... — ela disse apontando em minha direção — Ela estava com saudades do velho amigo...

Kouga ficou me encarando sem entender direito, me analisava o tempo todo, mas não parecia me reconhecer muito bem. Dei um suspiro no mínimo chateado — Acho que meu cheiro mudou nesses dois anos, porque ninguém me reconhece mais... — eu disse dando de ombros e o olhando — Não sei se fico feliz ou chateada...

— Kagome? — ele perguntou num sussurro, mas logo correu em minha direção me envolvendo num abraço apertado que eu prontamente retribuí — Quanto tempo! Você está linda — ele cochichou em meu ouvido, deu alguns passos para trás — Está tão diferente, deixou o cabelo crescer, assim é mais bonito.

Eu dei um sorriso tímido — Obrigada, estava pensando em cortá-lo...

— Não precisa, está lindo assim — Shippou murmurou subindo em meu colo e se virando para Kouga — Quanto tempo, Kouga — ele somente acenou um sim com a cabeça.

— Kouga — a voz feminina o chamou, ganhando minha atenção. Ayame estava parada atrás dele, mas a saliência em seu ventre era totalmente visível! Eu dei um sorriso a observando, ela pareceu me perceber e deu um mínimo sorriso — Olá Kagome...

— Olá Ayame — eu disse me aproximando dela — Posso? — disse me referindo a tocar na barriga dela, ela somente assentiu. Eu coloquei a mão no avantajado ventre o acariciando levemente, o bebê me deu um chute e eu amei essa sensação, nunca fui de interagir com grávidas, sempre o quis, mas nunca tive a oportunidade. Por um momento me vi naquela cena. Shippou no meu colo, também tocou na barriga dela, seus olhos brilhavam — Parabéns Ayame e Kouga, terão um bebê bem forte!

Ayame abriu um sorriso que iluminou todo o seu rosto e Kouga corou levemente dando um pequeno sorriso. Seguimos com eles para a caverna deles, lá começamos a conversar sobre vários assuntos, finalmente sentia que Ayame não me odiava e que talvez agora pudéssemos ser amigas. Finalmente não me vê mais como uma rival amorosa, afinal eu _nunca_ o fui. Ficamos até metade da tarde conversando, estava um dia agradável, mas eu ainda tinha que tentar atravessar o poço.

— Bom pessoal, o papo está bom, mas temos que voltar — eu disse me levantando e sendo imitada por Sango e Shippou — Preciso tentar ir à minha Era ainda hoje...

— Tudo bem — Kouga disse se levantando — Ayame, descanse um pouco, eu já volto — e lhe deu um beijo na testa nos seguindo. Ele parecia querer perguntar alguma coisa, mas parecia inquieto — Hm... — ele disse chamando minha atenção — Você não cheira ao cara de cachorro...

— É que eu não o vi desde que voltei — eu disse o explicando — Aquele dia na batalha do Naraku foi o último dia que o vi — ele arregalou os olhos verdadeiramente surpreso — eu te deixei aqui e fui para o meu treinamento.

— Entendo, ele veio até aqui perguntar se eu sabia onde você estava — ele disse me olhando, me obrigando a parar de andar — Mas eu senti _seu cheiro_ nele...

— Não, você _sentiu_ _o cheiro de_ _Kikyou_ nele — eu disse o explicando — Aquele dia ele usou a Jóia para revivê-la e me prender nessa Era para sempre — eu disse o olhando nos olhos e ele estava muito surpreso — Mas agora que estou mais forte, acredito ser capaz de passar pelo poço... Sem a Jóia.

— Eu não sabia.

— Não se preocupe — eu disse dando um sorriso — Agora eu preciso ir, até outro dia — subi em Kirara onde já estavam Shippou e Sango.

— Apareça mesmo e venha ver meu filhote! — ele disse enquanto Kirara subia, eu somente acenei um tchau e murmurei um "O.K".

— Sango, você pode me deixar direto no poço?

Eu estava em pé na beirada do poço, ainda bem que aquela madeira era resistente. Afinal, elas eram novas em vista que Inu-yasha destruiu o poço não fazia tanto tempo assim. Sango e Shippou estavam mais afastados um pouco, somente me observando. Eu fiz uma barreira a minha volta e segurava uma correntinha que minha mãe tinha me dado, eu pensava somente nela, eu me ligaria a ela. Eu queria muito vê-la, afinal minha mãe é _meu_ _tudo_.

— Volte em segurança para nós mamãe — escutei Shippou murmurar, eu dei um sorriso pela forma como ele me chamou — Estarei te esperando...

— O mesmo serve para mim — Sango disse meio longe, acho que ela não queria estar aqui, mas eu queria ambos aqui — Estarei te esperando, então não demore muito... — escutei um suspiro.

— Não se preocupe, no máximo amanhã eu estarei de volta — eu disse sem olhá-los, sabia que se o fizesse perderia a coragem, e pulei no poço. Ainda estava de olhos fechados, quando os abri eu estava viajando entre as Eras, assim como deveria ter sido há dois anos. Eu estava ansiosa, eu queria logo voltar para a minha Era, logo eu me senti batendo no chão e sabia que estava em casa!

Subi o mais rápido que meu Kimono me permitia o que me fez demorar um pouco, mas logo eu já estava sentada a beira do poço olhando ao redor a entrada do mausoléu do poço come-ossos. Eu caminhei lentamente na direção da porta e o abri receosa, minha casa continuava a mesma coisa, calma e tranqüila. O quintal também não havia mudado nada, o fim de tarde só deixava aquela cena mais linda aos meus olhos. Talvez fosse a sensação de nostalgia me atingindo.

Fui caminhando em direção à porta de casa, mas não entraria. Minha mãe poderia pensar que eu era uma invasora, em vista que ninguém me reconhece mais... Apertei à campinha e aguardei pacientemente mamãe sair. Eu estava balançando para frente e para trás, sem sair do lugar, estava muito ansiosa para vê-la. A porta foi aberta e eu apenas observei a senhora a minha frente, parece que os anos não passaram para ela.

Ela me olhava e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, quando dei por mim já estávamos ambas abraçadas e chorando. Mãe é mãe! Ela não me soltou e sinceramente eu também não queria soltá-la. Ela me levou para dentro, sentou no sofá e me deitou em seu colo, ali eu somente me deixei levar e somente queria sentir os afagos de minha mãe. Que há tanto tempo não sentia mais.

Depois de algum tempo – muito tempo – assim, estávamos sentadas a mesa da cozinha conversando, enquanto ela preparava o jantar, me fez explicar porque sumi tanto tempo e eu contei cada detalhe do que ocorreu. Como sempre, minha mãe somente sorriu e me fez prometer não sumir mais tanto tempo. Souta e vovô também tinha se juntado a nós a mesa.

— Kagome, quando você parte novamente? — acho que ela queria que eu ficasse mais. Infelizmente eu ainda tinha um assunto pendente a resolver, e ele se chamava Inu-yasha. Eu tenho que encará-lo e dizer o que eu quiser para ele, chega de ficar me reprimindo.

— Amanhã — eu disse dando um suspiro.

— O.K — ela saiu e subiu as escadas, pouco tempo depois, desceu com um embrulho em mãos, me estendendo em seguida. Eu desembrulhei e observei a mochila vermelha similar a minha amarela. Aquela já estava gasta e rasgada, me pergunto como ela sabia que eu precisava de uma — Eu comprei da última vez que você veio, reparei que aquela estava rasgando...

Eu somente a abracei, agradecendo pelo presente. Jantamos todos juntos, depois eu tomei um longo e relaxante banho, arrumei minha mochila com roupas íntimas somente, eu tenho muitos kimonos agora, se levar a minhas roupas não os usarei mais, o caso é só não comprar mais kimonos. Mas por precaução, coloquei uma roupa normal, uma única calça jeans e uma única regata. Deitei na minha confortável cama e adormeci como há tempos não o fazia. Sem preocupação e tranquilamente.

Estou tomando um café bem reforçado como há tanto tempo não tomo, que saudades de minha era! Saudades de todas essas comidas que há tanto tempo não comia, comida industrializada tinha suas praticidades! Já tinha pegado o que cada um gostava e colocado na mochila, peguei também um presente para Rin, como eu havia prometido. Minha mãe teve que sair, mas eu já havia me despedido dela. Vovô ainda dormia e Souta já havia ido para a escola.

Arrumei o que eu havia sujado, subi para o meu quarto e coloquei o um Kimono novamente, o único que eu tinha desta Era, arrumei Joyeuse na cintura e coloquei minha mochila nas costas, meus cabelos soltos. Ela estava pesada, mas logo estaria vazia, afinal a maioria das coisas era para os meus amigos. Desci as escadas observando cada detalhe de minha casa, não sabia que sentia tanta falta daqui... Passei pela porta sem olhar para trás, se não talvez não voltasse para a Era Feudal.

Subi o poço sem dificuldade, apesar estar com minha mochila nas costas. Eu queria ir logo, para o quanto antes poder mudar de vilarejo e virar sacerdotisa de lá, afinal não seria mais uma _nesse_ vilarejo, já tendo a ela. Saí desse tipo de devaneio e voltei a caminhar em direção a casa da Kaede.

Conforme ia me aproximando, eu me sentia agitada, aquilo só me dizia uma coisa, Inu-yasha já tinha voltado e provavelmente já sabia de meu retorno... Ou não. Continuei a caminhar e a casa já me era visível. Dei um suspiro antes de entrar na mesma e assim que entrei todos me olharam. Inu-yasha e Kikyou estavam mais ao fundo do local e nem se incomodaram em me olhar.

— Como prometido — Sango disse satisfeita dando um sorriso me observando, eu somente assenti.

— Vão deixar uma _estranha_ invadir a casa? — Kikyou disse olhando para mim pela primeira vez, sendo imitada por Inu-yasha que não mudou a expressão em nenhum momento — Kaede, não sabia que você deixava _qualquer_ um entrar assim.

Kaede fez menção de falar, mas eu a interrompi dando um sorriso, ignorando completamente o que foi dito anteriormente — Aqui, eu trouxe algumas coisas — disse tirando Joyeuse da cintura e a colocando do lado da porta, Inu-yasha olhou para ela, mas nada disse. Tirei minha mochila das costas.

— Mochila nova Kagome? — Miroku perguntou a observando, ele pegou a antiga – que estava jogada num canto qualquer da cabana, em vista que eu não havia a levado - e a observou, olhando suas imperfeições — Realmente precisava...

— Minha mãe me disse que comprou essa há dois anos e não teve a oportunidade de me dar — eu dei de ombros — Afinal fiquei presa aqui...

— Kagome? — Inu-yasha se pronunciou pela primeira vez, me observando com um olhar diferente. Kikyou me fuzilava, estava irritada e tentava chamar a atenção de Inu-yasha a todo custo. Eu queria rir disso, mas não o fiz, somente o encarava indiferente.

O ignorei e comecei a tirar as coisas de minha mochila, entregando o que cada um mais gostava, olhei para Inu-yasha novamente e somente joguei os cinco pacotes de batata-frita, não me pronunciei. Ele os pegou e os colocou ao lado, no chão. Eu deixei tudo lá e saí da cabana. Sabia que ele queria falar comigo, por isso subi a escada do santuário e me sentei no chão, dando um suspiro antes de tudo. Logo as vestes vermelhas chamaram minha atenção.

Inu-yasha estava parado em pé na minha frente, seu olhar dizia muitas coisas, mas eu não estava a fim de identificar nada.

— Porque você foi embora aquele dia? — ele perguntou me olhando zangado e um pouco magoado. Eu não segurei meu sorriso, e o olhei. Quantas vezes _eu_ não fiquei assim?

— Não lhe devo satisfações — eu disse friamente, não sorriria mais como antigamente — Você fez sua escolha naquele dia, quando usou a Jóia e me prendeu aqui — eu olhei para os olhos dele, sustentando o olhar — Mas eu já resolvi isso, eu fui ver minha mãe... Sabia que ela achava que eu havia falecido? Por _sua_ culpa...

— Eu me senti culpado quando eu descobri isso! — ele disse dando dois passos à frente e eu o impedi estendendo a mão — Eu não queria te prender aqui, mas também não podia _deixá-la_ morrer!

— Não estou te julgando, muito menos pedindo explicação — eu disse me levantando — Você fez a sua escolha aquele dia, eu entendi muito bem e resolvi ficar mais forte — eu parei ao lado dele, sem olhá-lo. Eu batia exatamente em seu ombro, como eu sou pequena! — Espero que vocês continuem sendo felizes, e diga a ela para não se preocupar, não quero atrapalhar ninguém em sua felicidade e nesses dois anos afastada de você me fez perceber que nunca te amei verdadeiramente.

Ele me segurou pelos braços, me obrigando a olhá-lo — Não diz isso! — ele disse inconformado, e me balançando levemente — Você _não pode_ deixar de me amar Kagome!

— Como não? — eu disse de certo divertida, sarcasmo banhava minhas palavras — Você a escolheu, você a ama — eu me afastei do aperto dele, dando alguns passos de distância — Não me venha com papo de que também me ama, que eu também sou sua escolha que isso não me convence... Pelo menos não mais.

— Mas isso é verdade! — ele me olhava incomodado e magoado — Você foi embora e eu não consegui me explicar, eu a amo sim, mas também te amo! — eu arregalei os olhos, mas depois fiquei irritada, ele acha que eu sou idiota?! — Eu também quero você Kagome...

Quando ele foi se aproximar eu usei o kotodama, o fazendo cair de cara no chão — Não seja infantil, não se pode amar duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, mesmo nós, sendo a reencarnação uma da outra! — eu estava irritada, mas não iria transparecer nada — Arque com as conseqüências de suas escolhas! E eu não fui à escolha. Não pense que me engana, como eu disse anteriormente, eu não te amo mais, eu não quero mais sofrer por você e você sempre querê-la — ele se levantou do chão, me olhando muito magoado — Eu simplesmente cansei de ser feita de segunda opção.

Comecei a andar em direção as escadas, Kikyou estava lá embaixo e me olhava séria. Ela fez um sinal para que eu a seguisse, pronto, agora mais essa agora! Ela entrou na floresta e eu a segui, somente querendo ver o que ela faria. Ela parou na árvore em que Inu-yasha estava lacrado anteriormente, ela passou a mão no tronco marcado, antes de se virar para mim. Cômico, se fosse em outra época, eu estaria receosa agora, até com um pouco de medo, mas agora eu nem ligo mais.

— Você nunca o terá — ela disse enquanto se virava para mim, seu olhar era muito irritado — Inu-yasha sempre foi meu e não será você, reles cópia, a ficar com ele.

— Não precisa se preocupar _Kikyou_ — eu disse dando ênfase no nome dela — Assim como eu disse a ele, eu te direi — eu olhei para ela o mais séria que eu conseguia, meus sentimentos por Inu-yasha há muito tempo extintos — Enquanto eu treinava, descobri que não o amava verdadeiramente, era somente resquícios de seus sentimentos em _minha_ alma — ela me olhou indiferente — Mas eu consegui eliminá-los, por isso agora são _meus_ sentimentos. Mas — ela me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha — ele continua sendo meu amigo...

— Mas só por cima de meu cadáver! — ela exclamou irritada. Eu somente dei de ombros, me retirando dali, dando o assunto como acabado.

Se ela quiser me afastar de Inu-yasha, é uma opção dela, mas besta será ele se deixar nossa amizade morrer por conta dela. Afinal, ainda gosto dele , assim como gosto de Miroku, como um grande amigo e até como um quase irmão.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

O dia amanhecia lindo! Eu já havia me arrumado, vestia um kimono verde-limão com alguns detalhes e um Obi verde-escuro. Depois da conversa que tive com Inu-yasha e com Kikyou, eu passei a ignorá-los na casa, ele demonstrava a todo o momento querer falar comigo, mas Kikyou simplesmente o impedia. Ela me lançava olhares superiores também que eu prontamente ignorava.

Shippou voltou de seu passeio matinal, segundo o que ele me disse, tinha se acostumado a fazê-lo enquanto eu estava fora. E que também nesse momento ele fazia seu treinamento com o Fogo de Raposa.

— Nós já vamos mamãe? — ele perguntou se sentando ao meu lado, enquanto eu comia algumas coisas que eu havia trazido — Eles devem estar um pouco longe, não?

— Não — eu disse dando um sorriso para ele — Eu sei onde eles estão, não se preocupe — eu afaguei os fios ruivos — Quando eu terminar de comer, nós vamos.

Shippou somente sorriu ao meu lado, se aconchegando mais a mim. Miroku e Sango também entraram na cabana, eles agora estavam construindo a deles, traduzindo, logo não estariam mais naquela cabana.

— Já vai? — Sango perguntou me analisando — Não está muito arrumada não?

Eu revirei os olhos. Como se Sesshoumaru fosse se ligar numa reles humana, como ele mesmo diz — Não, estou ótima assim — eu disse me levantando, pegando minha espada, os arco e flecha e minha mochila — No fim da noite eu volto — eu a abracei e dei uma piscada a Miroku.

— E se você não voltar? — Miroku perguntou demonstrando preocupação.

— Eu sei me cuidar, está bem? — eu disse os tranqüilizando — Vem Shippou — o peguei no colo. Eu fui caminhando em direção à saída da cabana, quando Inu-yasha entrou desacompanhado de Kikyou.

— Vai sair Kagome? — ele disse me analisando, olhando as coisas que eu levava — Para onde você vai? Quer que eu a leve? — ele tinha resquícios de esperança na voz.

— Não será necessário — eu disse o olhando indiferente — E eu não te devo satisfações, vou para onde eu quiser — arrumei Shippou melhor em meus braços — Até mais tarde — e saí da cabana.

Eu dei um sorriso a Shippou e concentrei minha energia nos pés, passando a correr a uma velocidade que um humano não pode correr. Shippou soltava alguns risinhos que sinceramente achei extremamente fofo.

Já estava próxima de onde Sesshoumaru e Rin estavam, já podia sentir o Youki de Sesshoumaru mais forte. Eu já não corria mais, caminhava com Shippou ao meu lado. Estávamos no meio da floresta e eu sentia o ambiente pesado em que ela se encontrava, não sei como Sesshoumaru anda com Rin por um lugar assim... Mas bem, se tratando dele, ninguém ousaria mexer com ele.

— Kagome — Shippou sussurrou ao meu lado, eu estava tão perdida em devaneios que não reparei nas coisas ao meu redor. Um enorme youkai ogro muito maior que eu, estava a nossa frente e Shippou estava com medo dele.

— **Ora o que temos aqui** — ele disse com aquela voz horrível, soltando leves vibrações a deixando disforme. Shippou tremeu mais ao meu lado — **Um pequeno Youkai raposa e uma humana** — ele passou a mão enorme na barriga redonda dele, a outra segurava uma espécie de tacape de madeira — **Ótima refeições**.

— Ora, não pense que será tão fácil — eu disse o olhando divertida — Não sou uma presa tão fácil assim — eu dei de ombros.

O Youkai me olhou irritado — **Ora humana imunda e insolente, com quem pensa estar falando?** — ele disse batendo a tacape no chão irritado — **Não ouse difamar um youkai como eu!**

— Shippou, continue nessa direção — eu apontei para a direção que eu sentia a Youki de Sesshoumaru, estendi minha mochila a ele — Leve para não estragá-la — ele pegou a mochila, mas estava receoso ao sair de lá — Vá Shippou, logo eu te alcanço!

O youkai veio para cima de mim num ataque — **Não pense que eu o deixarei ir!** — ele veio para me dar um soco, mas eu fiz minha energia se concentrar nos braços, bloqueando o soco dele — **Ora, seu verme** — ele pegou a tacape e veio me atacar com ela.

Eu consegui me esquivar dando um pulo para cima — Shippou vá logo! — ele pareceu despertar do tipo de transe que tinha entrado, correndo na direção que eu mandei — E não precisa mandar _ninguém_ atrás de mim, somente me espere lá!

— Tá — ele murmurou uma voz estranha. Mas sei que ele vai me obedecer.

— **Ora sua ordinária, me fez perder minha refeição** — ele disse me acertando um soco, que me pegou desprevenida, afinal estava olhando para Shippou. No mesmo instante senti a minha bochecha latejar — **Mas ainda assim, você será suficiente** — ele aproveitou que eu ainda estava atordoada e me pegou pela gola do kimono, dando um sorriso estranho — **Será que sua pele é macia?**

Ele começou a rasgar a parte de cima do meu kimono, quando eu peguei impulso no peito dele, conseguindo me jogar para trás, mas com o movimento a parte de cima do meu kimono já era. Eu estava com meu sutiã à mostra agora, o restante de minhas vestes sendo segurado somente pelo Obi e o obijime. Eu estava muito irritada, afinal era meu kimono favorito! Saquei Joyeuse e sem me importar para mais nada usei um golpe novo, que nem sabia possuir. Quando eu saquei Joyeuse, ela já brilhou em azul – creio pela minha raiva descontrolada – e uma pequena bola se formou na ponta, do tamanho de uma bola de tênis.

Quando eu a lancei, ela cresceu de tamanho ficando do tamanho de uma bola de basquete, o acertando em cheio. Quando a bola tocou nele, pequenas lâminas começaram a retalhá-lo em vários pedaços. — **Sua ordinária!** — foi à última coisa que ele disse antes de ser retalhado por inteiro. Já sei que nome posso dar a esse ataque, Círculo Mortal!

Dei um suspiro olhando agora o que restou de meu kimono, o pior é que eu teria que andar assim até onde Shippou estava, afinal minha mochila está com ele e tem um Kimono lá. O que eu levei para a minha Era. Senti minhas bochechas quentes, afinal Sesshoumaru também estaria lá, mas não devo ligar para isso, ele não se importa. O corpo de uma humana não deve ser nada comparado aos das youkais que ele já teve... Guardei Joyeuse novamente, passando a caminhar na direção deles e deixando esses pensamentos idiotas para trás. Afinal, o que isso me interessava?

Eu sei que não estava tão distante assim, talvez uns dois quilômetros. Fui desviando dos galhos e troncos ao chão, sorte que não estava frio, se não eu estaria com sérios problemas ao andar por aí dessa forma. Ouvi o som de água mais a frente e me perguntei por que cargas d'águas Sesshoumaru sempre tem que ficar próximo ao rio? Mas aí me lembrei de Rin, para que dessa forma ela não precise sair à procura de água, como da última vez.

Saí do meio das árvores e logo senti um baque contra meu peito. Shippou me abraçava apertado, seus olhos levemente marejados, poucos segundos depois senti um baque em minhas pernas, sabia ser Rin me abraçando também. Agachei-me a altura dela, acariciando os fios negros.

— Você me assustou mana Kagome — ela murmurou me analisando, depois franzindo o cenho — O que aconteceu com seu kimono? E com seu rosto? — ela apontava para a parte que ela conseguia ver, já que Shippou ainda estava agarrado a mim.

Shippou se afastou me analisando também — Você disse que ficaria tudo bem Kagome! — ele disse sério e um pouco bravo, achei fofo da parte dele. Concentrei minha energia nas mãos e passei na bochecha que eu havia recebido o ataque, pelo menos o roxo eu conseguiria tirar, o arranhão somente cicatrizá-lo.

— Pronto, problema resolvido — disse dando um sorriso a ambos.

— Eu ia pedir para o Senhor Sesshoumaru ir atrás de você — Rin disse timidamente e olhou para o topo de uma árvore, a maior de todas. Sesshoumaru estava sentado lá, seus olhos fechados; acho que ele nem percebeu que eu esteja aqui, talvez esteja dormindo. Quando eu fui baixando o olhar, pude ver o mesmo abrindo os olhos. Eu quase fui pega o observando...

— Não tinha necessidade Rin, eu disse que me sairia bem — eu dei um sorriso para ela e para Shippou, ambos estavam a minha frente, sorrindo para mim — Hm, Shippou, eu preciso da minha mochila — eu olhei para ele, a mesma não estava com ele — Tem um kimono lá, preciso me trocar...

Ele me olhou novamente ficando levemente corado — Tá, eu vou pegar — e saiu dali em seguida. Rin se aproximou mais, me analisando e deu a volta por mim – que ainda estava agachada – ela me analisava por algum motivo.

— Mana Kagome, o que é isso? — ela apontou para o meu sutiã e depois me olhou, um pouco preocupada — E como essa cicatriz foi feita? — eu gelei. Não queira que ninguém a visse, tinha até me esquecido dela.

Senti-me desconfortável, mas eu não poderia deixá-la curiosa, no mesmo instante Shippou voltou com a mochila — Isso daqui, se chama sutiã — eu disse apontando para ele — Na minha Era todas as mulheres usam um desse, substitui a faixa que é usada aqui — eu disse dando um sorriso. Logo o desfazendo — Quanto à cicatriz, não se preocupe, ela foi feita há muito tempo...

Ela ia retrucar e Shippou também, quando eu abri a mochila. De lá retirei um ioiô roxo e um ursinho de pelúcia estendo a ambos — Rin isso é um bichinho de pelúcia, é muito comum meninas da sua idade ter um desse na minha Era, acho que você vai gostar — ela pegou e o abraçou, dando um lindo sorriso — Shippou, como seu outro tinha quebrado, te trouxe um novo — e sorri. Levantei-me com a mochila cobrindo meu colo — Vou me arrumar e logo brincamos.

Saí em direção à floresta novamente, mas me sentia observada, olhei por cima do ombro na direção de Sesshoumaru, ele pareceu surpreso ao fato de eu percebê-lo, mas eu simplesmente voltei a caminhar na direção da floresta, ele estava olhando minha cicatriz e eu não queria que ninguém soubesse dela. Fiquei atrás de um tronco, afinal Sesshoumaru ainda não podia ver através das coisas, enquanto eu desamarrava o que restava do meu kimono, o Obi eu ainda poderia utilizar com outro kimono.

Coloquei o kimono preto com detalhes em vermelho, ele tinha um desenho de dragão nas costas na cor vermelha e nas barras tinha uma linha de cinco centímetros na mesma cor. O Obi também era vermelho com um obijime preto. Terminei de me arrumar e voltei para onde Rin e Shippou estavam , ambos estavam brincando com seus respectivos brinquedos.

Sentei próximos a eles e passei a conversar, fizemos também algumas coroas de flores e muitas outras coisas que Rin queria fazer, quando dei por mim logo já estava no fim da tarde, Rin e Shippou tiravam um cochilo em meu colo. Coloquei Shippou com a cabeça apoiado na minha mochila e peguei Rin no colo.

— Jaken — o pequeno ser verde se encolheu atrás da árvore onde se encontrava — Onde eu posso colocar Rin? — eu perguntei o olhando friamente, ele se encolheu e apontou para Arurun que me olhava, um pouco arisco. Caminhei na direção dele e ele ficou em pé, acho que se sentindo coagido — Não se preocupe, não farei mal a você — eu me aproximei mais e ele fez que ia se afastar, peguei na rédea dele com uma mão e o puxei próximo a mim — Já disse, não farei mal.

Ele somente se sentou novamente e depois se deitou para eu poder pôr Rin em cima dele. Eu a coloquei lá e dei um beijo em sua testa, me afastando novamente, seguindo na direção de Shippou. O peguei no colo, coloquei Joyeuse na cintura; os arco e flecha nas costas e a mochila também, dei um sorriso para o ser adormecido em meus braços.

Quando levantei o olhar, Sesshoumaru estava a minha frente, a uma distância segura. Ele me analisava e eu o olhava séria, não estava a fim de brigar agora. Ele me mediu de cima a baixo e depois olhou para um ponto acima de mim.

— Já estou me retirando — eu disse e ele olhou para mim — Desculpe ter incomodado, somente vim atender a um pedido de Rin — dei de ombros passando a caminhar, mas ele me fez uma pergunta que me fez parar.

— A cicatriz — ele disse me analisando, eu tinha parado o olhando incrédula. Não pensava que ele fosse me perguntar diretamente. Acho que percebendo que eu não fosse continuar, ele perguntou o restante — Por que não respondeu a Rin?

— Bom, não sendo malcriada, insolente, ou seja, lá o que você fale — eu disse o olhando, recuperando a postura. Seus olhos estavam frios como de costume, mas me pergunto como um olhar pode ser tão lindo? — Creio que isso diga respeito somente a mim... Mas já que tem alguma curiosidade — ele me olhou contrariado, mas não negou — Foi num momento muito difícil da minha vida e ela me faz sempre lembrar...

Sesshoumaru me olhou e passou a mão pelos cabelos de sua franja, deixando a mostra sua meia lua na testa. Eu olhei fixamente para ela, afinal a Lua sempre foi algo que me encantou, mas logo parei de olhar focando nos olhos dele. Ele cruzou os braços na altura do peito e me olhou prepotente.

— Humanos tem motivos tão idiotas — ele disse enfim, o que me fez dar um suspiro.

— Você nunca entenderá como é ser um humano — eu o olhei dando um sorriso de canto — O que de certa forma pode ser considerada uma benção, ver o mundo de outra forma e praticamente sem sentimentos estúpidos como o amor — eu o olhei novamente e pelo seu olhar eu percebi que o desarmei momentaneamente, porque pela expressão continuava a impassível de sempre — Eu queria muito nunca ter sentido isso...

Eu dei alguns passos, e passei por Sesshoumaru, quando eu já estava quase para sair da clareira ele se pronunciou novamente — O amor não é um sentimento que possa ser desprezado — eu parei de andar, mas não me virei — Você somente não teve a oportunidade de ter o seu retribuído ainda...

Eu dei um sorriso, cômico que a pessoa mais fria que conheço está me dizendo isso — Você fala como se já tivesse o sentido _Sesshoumaru_ — eu disse ainda sorrindo — Mas vindo de você, creio que você nunca amou, somente teve várias formas de conhecer o amor ao longo de sua existência.

Ele nada disse e muito menos eu pronunciei algo novamente, somente passei a caminhar de volta ao Vilarejo.

Cheguei ao mesmo no início da noite, depois de certo ponto eu voltei a correr. Shippou ainda dormia tranquilamente em meu colo, me pergunto se ele dormiu na noite anterior. Talvez não, no fundo acho que ele ficou com medo de eu não retornar mais. Fui caminhando na direção da cabana, mas meus amigos estavam do lado de fora da mesma.

— Kagome, que bom que voltou — Sango disse vindo em minha direção. Ela parecia aflita com alguma coisa, não entendi muito bem — Me dê Shippou, eu o levo para dentro.

Eu não respondi nada, afinal ela já o levava para dentro da cabana da vovó. — Kagome — Inu-yasha me chamou, eu desviei a atenção de Sango e o olhei. Ele parecia contrariado — Porque está com o cheiro de Sesshoumaru?

— Não que te interesse, mas não estou com o cheiro _dele_ — Inu-yasha ia reclamar quando eu continuei — Eu estava com Rin, _ela_ quem tem o cheiro dele — eu disse dando de ombros, percebi Miroku me olhando e estranhei — O que foi Miroku?

— Nada — ele disse dando de ombros — Só pensei que você tinha ido com outro kimono.

Resolvi ignorar aquilo, afinal meus amigos não precisam saber do que ocorreu. Sango voltou e parou ao lado de Miroku, Kikyou também saiu e se agarrou a Inu-yasha, que a olhou irritado.

— Podem me explicar o porquê do nervoso? — eu perguntei incomodada com toda aquela situação.

— Tanuki apareceu aqui mais cedo, disse que tinha algumas informações para nos dar — Sango disse abraçando Miroku — Mas ele sumiu depois que o Miroku brigou com ele...

Eu o olhei desacreditada — Eu pensei que ele queria algum favor — ele disse se defendendo. Um barulho chamou minha atenção, passos se afastando. Eu não iria deixar, corri na direção do som. A maioria me chamou, mas só Inu-yasha me seguiu.

Quando eu me aproximei mais, consegui ver de quem se tratava: Tanuki. Ele tentava fugir, mas não conseguia... Também gordinho como é. Eu me aproximei mais e ele me percebeu parando assim de correr — Vamos Tanuki, você escutou o que Miroku disse — ele veio em minha direção, mas Inu-yasha o interceptou batendo nele — Senta! Não se envolva nos meus assuntos!

Tanuki voltou a andar em minha direção, voltamos a caminhar na direção do vilarejo — Maldição, Kagome! — escutei Inu-yasha resmungar ao longe. Na metade do caminho encontramos os outros vindo, Kikyou passou direto indo atrás de Inu-yasha, que vinha emburrado mais atrás.

Os ignorei e impedi Miroku de bater em Tanuki — Vamos conversar Tanuki? — ele assentiu. Sentamo-nos na escadaria do templo, Tanuki estava em pé a nossa frente — O que de tão importante você tem a nos dizer?

— Como sabem, eu fico andando por aí — ele começou um pouco nervoso — Eu estava voando, procurando por um vilarejo que pudesse me acomodar — ele pareceu querer mudar de assunto, não insistimos — Bom, acontece que o vilarejo que eu encontrei estava sendo dominado por um novo youkai que deseja dominar a todos, seu nome é Yokoyama — ele deu uma pequena pausa — Acontece que ninguém sabe a verdadeira forma desse youkai, só que ele tem um servo fiel chamado Ritsu e que somente ele sabe como o mesmo é — Tanuki se sentou no chão a nossa frente — Acontece que esse já é o décimo quinto vilarejo que ele domina e avança cada vez mais...

— Desde quando isso vem acontecendo? — Miroku perguntou pensativo.

— Já tem quase um ano — Tanuki respondeu nos surpreendendo — Antes eram somente ataques isolados, pequenos povoados e cidadelas. Não chegava a ser uma ameaça. Agora ele ataca vilarejos grandes, ou que sejam terras de Lordes e Senhores Feudais — Tanuki deu uma pequena pausa, dando um suspiro — Ele deixa youkais no comando de cada vilarejo, nunca é ele no comando nem Ritsu...

— Mas como vamos pegá-lo se não sabemos a identidade dele? — Inu-yasha perguntou impaciente. Kikyou o olhou irritada.

— Não precisamos no envolver nisso — ela disse com desdém — Nosso assunto já está morto e enterrado Inu-yasha.

— Se não quiser ir, é só ficar Kikyou — Inu-yasha disse levemente irritado. Ela o olhou magoada, mas nada disse.

— Bom — Sango disse ao meu lado — Não vamos deixar esse novo youkai dominar tudo, vamos?

— Mas é claro que não — eu disse a olhando decidida — Esse novo Youkai, o tal de Yokoyama, está ameaçando a paz de pessoas de bem — eu estava realmente decidida — Como sacerdotisa, treinada com o melhor mestre, não posso deixar isso ocorrer!

— É assim que se diz Kagome! — Miroku disse se levantando. — Qual a direção que ele estava Tanuki? — Miroku perguntou o olhando sério.

— Ele estava dominando as terras ao Oeste — Tanuki disse olhando para ele, em seguida olhando para mim, devido ao meu suspiro — O que foi senhorita Kagome?

— As Terras ao Oeste são dominadas por Sesshoumaru — eu disse dando a informação óbvia — E ele não está lá para saber!

— Isso não nos diz respeito Kagome — Inu-yasha disse sério — Sesshoumaru não é assunto _nosso_.

— Mas não custa nada avisar — eu disse me levantando e puxando Sango comigo — Sango, você vai comigo, vamos na Kirara — Inu-yasha segurou em meu braço e eu o olhei irritada — O que é?

Quando ele foi falar Kikyou se meteu — A deixe Inu-yasha, se ela quer ir até ele, que vá — Kikyou segurou no braço dele — Você não tem nada a ver com a vida dela!

— Bom, já vou indo então — Sango disse chamando Kirara e dando um beijo em Miroku, antes de irmos na direção de Sesshoumaru.

Chegamos rapidamente onde Sesshoumaru estava. Ele estava no mesmo lugar que anteriormente, ele ignorou nossa presença. — Kirara, vamos até lá — ela pareceu receosa, mas fez o que eu pedi. — Sesshoumaru — ele abriu um olho e deu um suspiro, o fechando novamente — Eu também não queria ter que estar me dirigindo a você, mas como Lorde das terras do Oeste você deve saber do que anda ocorrendo por lá, certo?

Ele novamente abriu os olhos e me encarou, Sango atrás de mim me apertou mais em claro sinal de receio — Diga logo — ele disse sério.

— Tem um youkai dominando as terras novamente, assim como Naraku tinha feito — eu comecei o olhando, mas sempre me perguntando por que ele estava sozinho — E ele está seguindo em direção a suas terras — ele deu uma leve mudança na expressão — Bom, só vim lhe dar o recado, amanhã eu e os outros estaremos seguindo naquela direção...

— As Terras ainda são _minhas_ — ele disse ignorante.

— Mas o perigo é para todos — eu o olhei em desafio, Sesshoumaru não se abalou, nem eu — Amanhã estou seguindo para o Oeste, com ou sem o seu consentimento — ele fechou os olhos me ignorando novamente — Vamos Kirara. — e logo voltamos para o vilarejo da vovó Kaede.

Já havíamos saído há algumas horas. Uma forte massa de energia estava sendo sentida a alguns quilômetros à frente, Sango, Miroku e Shippou estavam em Kirara, Inu-yasha carregava Kikyou nas costas que hora ou outra me lançava olhares irritados e eu ia correndo junto deles. Eu estava com Joyeuse, os arco e flecha; e minha mochila. Quando chegamos eu estava confusa.

Muitos youkais lutavam entre si, parecia que tinham perdido o controle do local. Casas destruídas, vários corpos de humanos mortos ou feridos no local. Uma cena horrível de se ver — SEUS VERMES ME OBEDEÇAM! — gritou um youkai com uma enorme lança — Eu o grande Mizuki estou no comando às ordens do senhor Yokoyama!

Mas os youkais o ignoraram completamente. Inu-yasha tinha parado mais atrás esperando Kikyou descer, para deixá-la em segurança, mas a mesma não descia de suas costas. Sango e Miroku pararam ao meu lado mais a frente, Kirara e Shippou ficaram mais atrás, em segurança. Um dos youkais que lutava não parecia estar no comando daquele e sim lutando contra eles, afinal ele lutava contra cinco youkais ao mesmo tempo, e o tal Mizuki o olhava mortalmente, alguns youkais que ainda estavam no comando dele observavam aquele ao qual eu observava. Eu tinha a sensação de que o conhecia.

Sua pele era pálida, seus fios lisos e acobreados estavam um pouco abaixo da metade das costas, suas vestes se assemelhavam a de Sesshoumaru, mas seu kimono era preto com azul e sua armadura não tinha pontas como a de Sesshoumaru. Ele atacava com uma espada e tinha acabado de derrubar mais um, resolvi ajudá-lo.

Peguei o arco e as flechas, posicionando uma e mirando num youkai que ia atacá-lo por trás, o derrubando — Kagome, não se envolva — Inu-yasha disse de onde estava, Kikyou tinha acabado de descer de suas costas.

— Calado — eu disse mirando em mais um youkai que vinha em minha direção agora. Eu não tinha mais que obedecê-lo... O youkai familiar decepou outro youkai e se virou para o que vinha em minha direção saltando para atacá-lo, ele não me via afinal aquele youkai me cobria por completo de seu campo de visão. Soltei a flecha acertando bem no meio do peito daquele youkai, quando o outro o atacava com a espada.

Ele parou em pé a minha frente, estávamos próximos um do outro. Agora eu conseguia ver seu rosto perfeitamente, os olhos negros como a noite e de expressão forte, nariz fino e com algumas sardas o marcando, lábios medianos e em seus olhos o espanto. Senti um Youki conhecido se aproximando e sabia que Sesshoumaru se aproximava, veio verificar com seus próprios olhos talvez, fui tirada de meus devaneios por aquele youkai familiar para mim. Ele deu mais alguns passos a frente e tocou em meu rosto delicadamente, sentia que o conhecia de algum lugar. Mas de onde?

— Cuidado... — escutei Inu-yasha gritar, mas foi interrompido pelas palavras dele.

— Kagome? — ele perguntou atônito ainda, não acreditando no que via. Eu estava surpresa por aquele youkai saber meu nome, mas ainda assim eu sabia que o conhecia... Mas de onde? Ele me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa. Já tinha acontecido algo assim... Lembranças passaram a invadir minha mente.

Aquele gesto me fez lembrar-me de um ocorrido de algum tempo atrás, de alguns anos atrás... — Olá Kurama — eu dei um sorriso para ele, me afastando dele gentilmente para poder olhá-lo melhor — Como vai?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru**

Eu parei numa clareira para que Rin pudesse descansar, já tinha algum tempo que estávamos andando e ela estava demonstrando cansaço, mas como sempre ela nunca reclama. Ela adormeceu e eu me sentei na árvore mais alta do local me acomodando da melhor maneira possível. Fiquei a noite toda somente olhando a lua, sem pensar em nada precisamente, apesar de muitas coisas estarem merecendo minha atenção, mas sinceramente nenhuma era prioridade para mim no momento. Afinal, eu teria o que para me preocupar?

Acho que tirei um leve cochilo, afinal acordei com os primeiros raios de Sol, não percebi quando fechei os olhos e menos ainda quando passei a dormir, mas eu sinceramente não ligava para nada disso, mais uma noite se passou e eu continuei em minha "solidão"... Se minha mãe me visse agora sozinho, ela me obrigaria a casar com a primeira Daí-youkai que aparecesse na frente dela, mas eu não quero dessa forma... Sinceramente falando, eu não sei se um dia me casarei e montarei uma família – apesar de já ter Rin como uma filha – afinal eu não sei se poderei ser capaz de amar alguém da forma que se deve... Uma movimentação lá embaixo chamou minha atenção me retirando desses devaneios sem sentido. Rin tinha acabado de acordar e seguia na direção da floresta, talvez procurando por comida. Ela sempre não querendo me incomodar.

Eu fiquei mais atento ao barulho, mas não havia youkais ao redor; Rin poderia andar por aí tranquilamente e melhor, sem perigo algum. Logo ela voltou com algumas frutas e se sentou para comer, continuei onde eu estava, sem deixá-la perceber que eu a observava. Rin é a criatura mais pura que eu conheço, em pensar que ela é a única humana que me importo... Como cheguei a esse ponto? Um cheiro chamou minha atenção e eu não acreditava que _ela_ estava se aproximando. Mais ao longe eu pude sentir o cheiro daquela humana insolente, juntamente daquele outro youkai raposa. Pronto, eu não teria mais paz...

Eu me recostei à árvore novamente e fingi estar dormindo, não quero ter que lidar com humanos idiotas que se acham alguma coisa. Também parei de prestar atenção no cheiro dela, mas tinha algo estranho, ele parecia mais adocicado comparado à última vez que o senti... Resolvi afastar aquele tipo de pensamento, para que _eu_ queria sentir o cheiro dela? E mais ainda, reparar nas mudanças? Comecei a me concentrar em Rin, no cheiro dela. Não passou muito tempo e o pequeno youkai raposa se aproximou carregando alguma coisa, mas a humana insolente não veio junto.

— Shippou — Rin murmurou alegre correndo na direção dele — Veio brincar comigo? — ela perguntou parando a frente dele, mas o pequeno não respondia, por quê? Eu abri um olho, ele parecia incomodado e até receoso — Cadê a Kagome?

— Ela já vem — ele disse se sentando e olhando por onde veio, eu senti o cheiro de medo e receio vir dele, o que será que aconteceu? Rin parecia aflita com a reação dele, acho que a tensão que irradiava dele a envolveu e ela se sentou ao lado dele — Não se preocupe Rin, Kagome já vem...

Mas ele não parecia ter certeza ou ter firmeza em suas palavras. Eu estava curioso pelo motivo dele estar assim, mas a minha curiosidade é algo secreto, não quero ninguém sabendo de minhas manias idiotas. Não tenho muitas, somente essa e às vezes ser perfeccionista com laços... Eu estava sentado com uma perna apoiada no galho e a outra suspensa, olhava na mesma direção que os pequenos. Porque eu o fazia, não o sei... Acho que a preocupação de Rin estava mexendo comigo... Não demorou muito para _ela_ surgir de lá.

Ela olhava para baixo, como se pensasse em alguma coisa, mas algo chamou minha atenção. Seu kimono estava rasgado deixando a mostra à pele clara dela, não tinha nenhum hematoma aparente e também usava uma peça estranha cobrindo os seios, nunca tinha visto algo parecido antes... Será algo do lugar que ela veio? Logo o pequeno youkai raposa pulou sobre ela, parecendo a pegar de surpresa, depois sendo imitado por Rin. Ela se agachou na frente deles e só nesse momento eu pude ver o rosto, tinha uma marca enorme e roxa... Ela apanhou?

Senti-me incomodado ao contatar isso e mais ainda ao perceber que eu estava de certa forma preocupado... Onde já se viu o grande Lorde das terras do Oeste desta forma! Rin disse alguma coisa sobre mim e eu fechei os olhos, ser pego é o que eu não quero. Quando eu a escutei falar eu abri os olhos, mas tive a sensação que ela me observava... Mas isso é devaneio meu, tenho certeza.

Escutei Rin perguntar algo sobre uma cicatriz e percebi que Kagome ficou incomodada com a pergunta e desconversou, por quê? Nossa, eu estou me fazendo muito essa pergunta hoje. Ela pegou aquele treco que chamou de mochila da outra vez e foi se afastando para a floresta, deve ser para se trocar. Quando ela se virou eu percebi a tal cicatriz, ela era na diagonal e pegava toda as costas. Acho que ela se sentiu observada, porque olhou diretamente para mim e tenho que admitir, eu não esperava por isso... Humanos não tem percepção de certas coisas.

Ela sumiu de meu campo de visão e também não fazia sentido eu olhá-la, uma reles humana não tem atributos suficientes para que este Sesshoumaru a olhe. Depois quando voltou, passou a brincar com os dois. Ficou a tarde toda aqui, até que os dois dormiram de cansaço. Percebi que Jaken tinha sumido, acho que ele ficou com medo dela por causa da outra vez que se encontraram, perto do fim da tarde ele retornou, acredito que ele achava que ela já havia ido embora. Ela perguntou onde poderia colocar Rin quando o viu e ele respondeu, mas Arurun ficou com medo dela também. Fiquei em alerta, afinal ela estava com Rin nos braços e se Arurun a atacasse iria feri-la.

Conforme foi se aproximando Arurun se mostrava mais arisco, mas ela fez algo que eu não esperava. Ela o dominou somente com palavras e com um olhar doce. Ela arrumou Rin sobre ele e beijou sua testa, eu observava a tudo de onde eu estava sem me mover, mas tinha algo me corroendo por dentro, porque ela não respondeu a Rin sobre a cicatriz?

Eu desci da árvore e fiquei a uma distância segura dela, ela pegou o pequeno youkai, arrumava a espada – que me pergunto desde quando ela a tem – e as outras coisas, dando um sorriso para ele, antes de levantar o olhar na minha direção. Eu a olhava tentando ler o que passava pela mente dela, mas não consegui... E é a primeira vez que eu não consigo ler a expressão corporal de alguém.

— Já estou me retirando — ela disse me obrigando a olhar nos olhos dela, porque eu nunca tinha reparado naquele tom de azul? — Desculpe ter incomodado, somente vim atender a um pedido de Rin — ela deu de ombros e fez menção de andar quando eu me pronunciei a fazendo parar.

— A cicatriz — eu disse a olhando indiferente, ela me olhava incrédula. Como ela ficou sem me responder, e continuava a me fitar, eu continuei a minha pergunta — Por que não respondeu a Rin?

— Bom, não sendo malcriada, insolente, ou seja, lá o que você fale — ela disse me olhando mais decidida agora, ela tinha recuperando a postura. — Creio que isso diga respeito somente a mim... Mas já que tem alguma curiosidade — eu me senti contrariado com a acusação dela, onde já se viu _eu_ estar curioso?! — Foi num momento muito difícil da minha vida e ela me faz sempre lembrar...

Eu a olhei indiferente e passei a mão pelos cabelos de minha franja. Onde a minha curiosidade me levou? Numa conversa desnecessária e ainda recebo acusações sem fundamentos. Eu dei um leve suspiro, acho que ela não percebeu. Cruzei os braços a frente do corpo, a olhando como a _escoria_ que ela é. Não devo me dirigir a humanos, mesmo quando eles me chamam a atenção de algum modo, claro que não fisicamente... Eu sou um Daí-youkai e não nos _envolvemos_ com humanos.

— Humanos tem motivos tão idiotas — eu disse, tentando deixá-la sem palavras, assim como era antes, Kagome tinha receio de mim e eu gostava assim. Kagome sempre me divertia com o medo que tinha de mim. Ela deu um suspiro somente.

— Você nunca entenderá como é ser um humano — ela me olhou com certo pesar, dando um sorriso de canto — O que de certa forma pode ser considerada uma benção, ver o mundo de outra forma e praticamente sem sentimentos estúpidos como o amor — o que ela disse me pegou de surpresa, afinal ela não morria de amores por Inu-yasha? — Eu queria muito nunca ter sentido isso...

Ela deu alguns passos e passou por mim, ela estava diferente, muito diferente de antes e isso me instigava a querer saber mais e o porquê de ela ter mudado. Quando Kagome estava quase para sair da clareira eu me pronunciei novamente — O amor não é um sentimento que possa ser desprezado — ela parou de andar, nenhum de nós virou — Você somente não teve a oportunidade de ter o seu retribuído ainda...

Ela ficou alguns instantes em silêncio — Você fala como se já tivesse o sentido _Sesshoumaru_ — ela disse dando ênfase ao meu nome, e me senti incomodado... Preferia quando ela tinha medo de mim e não quando me afronta — Mas vindo de você, creio que você nunca amou, somente teve várias formas de conhecer o amor ao longo de sua existência.

Eu não disse mais nada, nem ela. Logo escutei seus passos se afastando e sabia que ela tinha ido embora dali, mas que sensação é essa? Não acredito que reles palavras de uma humana estão mexendo com esse Sesshoumaru! Subi novamente para a árvore, de certa forma contrariado. Ela não tem mais medo de mim, ela mudou demais, mas porque seus olhos continuam doces como sempre? E pior ainda porque toda essa fixação em querer descobrir coisas sobre ela?

Acho que foi por causa do nosso último encontro, ela parecia chateada com Inu-yasha e a morta viva, mais ainda parecia ferida por eu tê-la salvado e não ele... Lembro-me de seus olhos estarem opacos e sem vida, quando ele disse aquelas palavras a ela. Eu lembro-me que fiquei um pouco incomodado com aquele olhar dela para mim, como se pedisse secretamente para eu ser outra pessoa. Aquilo me irritou, e mais ainda por eu ter me movido por impulso. Mas Kagome sempre me divertiu com aquele medo excessivo e a falsa coragem que demonstrava para mim, gostava de provocá-la...

O que me irritou também foi perceber que Inu-yasha nunca retribuiria os sentimentos dela, mas ainda assim, demonstrava ciúmes dela com outros homens, isso também incluía a mim, quando me refiro a outros homens. Sinceramente até hoje me pergunto por que a ajudei naquele dia. Kagome nunca me chamou a atenção antes – somente gostava de me divertir a suas custas - e desde nosso primeiro encontro ela tem me irritado, o tumulo de meu pai sendo visitado por uma humana! Isso não poderia ter acontecido! Mas naquele dia, foi a primeira vez que ela me enfrentou, mesmo demonstrando medo... E todas as vezes que nos encontrávamos na busca por Naraku, eu reparava como a convivência com Inu-yasha a mudava.

Kagome ficava cada vez mais submissa, e não tinha mais força para se impor. Talvez seja esse o motivo de eu sempre querer saber por que os humanos mudam tanto, afinal agora ela se parece mais com o que era quando eu a conheci. E a única humana que eu tenho algum tipo de contato, fora Rin, é Kagome. Algo que não poderia ter acontecido, afinal eu não quero mais nenhuma ligação com essa raça.

Quando dei por mim, já estava tarde. Rin continuava dormindo, bom sinal ela levantaria cedo no outro dia. Um youkai se aproximava dali e eu abri o olho, o cheiro dela também se aproximava rapidamente. Não é possível, estou devaneando sobre ela que até o cheiro minha mente reproduz? Não posso negar, o cheiro dela agrada ao olfato desse Sesshoumaru, mas não ao ponto de ficar pensando nele o tempo todo.

Mas logo percebi que se tratava dela mesmo, os vi se aproximando ao longe e fingi que dormia, mas sabia que ela não cairia nessa. Ela falou com o youkai gato, o obrigando a se aproximar de mim — Sesshoumaru — eu abri um único olho, dando um suspiro e o fechando novamente, claro sinal de que não queria falar com ela novamente — Eu também não queria ter que estar me dirigindo a você, mas como Lorde das terras do Oeste você deve saber do que anda ocorrendo por lá, certo?

Eu abri os olhos decidindo ouvir logo o que ela tinha a dizer, talvez fosse embora logo. E eu não sabia de nada diferente em minhas Terras, será que meus criados não estariam dando conta? — Diga logo — eu disse sério.

— Tem um youkai dominando as terras novamente, assim como Naraku tinha feito — ela começou o falatório ou monologo, não decidi ainda — E ele está seguindo em direção a suas terras — eu franzi o cenho, como eu não sabia disso? Quando voltasse as minhas Terras, meu comandante teria muito que explicar! — Bom, só vim lhe dar o recado, amanhã eu e os outros estaremos seguindo naquela direção...

— As Terras ainda são _minhas_ — eu disse irritado.

— Mas o perigo é para todos — ela me olhou em desafio e não desviou o olhar, e nem eu — Amanhã estou seguindo para o Oeste, com ou sem o seu consentimento — eu fechei os olhos dando o assunto como encerrado, ela poderia ir para o submundo se quisesse, _eu não me importo_ — Vamos Kirara. — e logo saiu, me deixando em paz novamente. Como se não houvesse voltado um minuto se quer.

Eu continuei sentado na mesma árvore, da mesma forma. Não seriam meros youkais de merda a me tirar de meu lugar, para me fazer me dirigir ao Oeste... Meus guerreiros não seriam derrotados por escoria, mas ainda assim porque me sinto inquieto? Um youkai para se erguer como Naraku precisaria de poder e mais ainda de aliados... Kagome não me deu muitas informações, mas ela as obtinha... Pergunto-me desde quando ela ficou tão responsável... Mas ela também está se dirigindo para onde o inimigo está, será que ficará bem?

Mas o que?! Eu não vou ficar pensando naquela humana idiota ou se ela estará bem! Cruzei os braços na altura do peito e fechei os olhos, não estou nem aí se vão dominar esse mundo, melhor que os humanos deixam de existir e tudo ficará como deve ser, com youkais no comando.

Não sei o que deu em mim. No momento em que Rin despertou, eu somente avisei a ela e a Jaken que eu estava de saída e que não queria que eles me seguissem, e que me esperassem naquele local. Eu estava me dirigindo na direção que ela me disse, e a energia que eu sentia era muito forte para um simples youkai iniciante, ou um youkai qualquer. _Esse_ youkai tinha até mais poder que Naraku... Eu já conseguia sentir a presença de meu meio-irmão e de todos aqueles que o acompanham, mas um cheiro me chamou atenção, um cheiro que eu não conhecia e esse cheiro estava fortemente misturado ao de Inu-yasha. Kagome não era, afinal eu já sabia conhecer o cheiro dela, mesmo não o querendo... Ela tem um cheiro mais suave e muito agradável. O que esse Sesshoumaru está pensando?!

Um vilarejo entrou em meu campo de visão, vários humanos estavam mortos ou moribundos no chão, como podem ser tão fracos? Uma grande aglomeração de youkais se faziam presente, eles lutavam entre si e um deles gritava a pleno pulmões, ele era muito estranho, carregava uma lança imensa e parecia estar no comando anteriormente. Mas algo chamou minha atenção... Mesmo que não a merecesse...

Um youkai estava abraçado a Kagome, ele parecia conhecê-la muito bem, afinal ele a olhava como a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Ela deu um sorriso para ele e lhe cumprimentou, pelo o que eu escutei seu nome é Kurama. Eles conversaram mais um pouco, mas sinceramente, para que eu deveria prestar atenção mesmo? Olhei ao redor, Inu-yasha estava com aquela morta-viva, mas ela não cheirava mais a ossos e nem a terra de sepultura, era dela o cheiro que eu sentia e não conhecia... Mas como ela está viva?

— Quem são vocês? — aquele mesmo youkai gritou novamente, ganhando a atenção de todos — Querem lutar contra nós? — ele passou a gargalhar loucamente — Nós estamos do lado do Senhor Yokoyama! Não... — mas ele não conseguiu continuar, sua cabeça foi decepada de seu corpo, e o corpo morto caiu num baque surdo no chão.

— Patético — um youkai murmurou de forma entediada, os outros não avançaram contra ele, mesmo após seu mestre ser morto diante de seus olhos. O que é tudo isso?

 **Pov's Kagome.**

Kurama, quem diria que em algum momento depois daquele encontro de anos atrás, nos veríamos novamente e ainda mais dessa forma. Parecia que naquele dia ele tinha o desejo tão forte de nos reencontrarmos que ele se realizou... Não sei o que dizer.

— Kurama, é ótimo revê-lo, mas creio não ser o momento apropriado para uma conversa — eu disse passando por ele e sacando Joyeuse que mudou de forma, ele pareceu surpreso por isso, assim como Inu-yasha – que já tinha se aproximado e nunca havia me visto a usando – que estava com a Tessaiga em mãos.

— Não se preocupe — ele disse se ajeitando melhor, a espada firme em suas mãos — Quando terminar aqui, conversaremos mais _Kagome_ — ele disse me dando um sorriso de canto. Senti Inu-yasha incomodado ao meu lado e quando ele foi se pronunciar, um youkai veio me atacar. Sango e Miroku também foram atacados, mas eu não vi como eles reagiram.

Eu me defendi do youkai que me atacou tentando me derrubar, bloqueei com Joyeuse e quando fui revidar, Inu-yasha o tirou de perto de mim com as Garras Retalhadoras de Almas, eu fiquei muito irritada por isso, mas quando eu fui retrucar escutei uma voz alta se pronunciando.

— Quem são vocês? — ele gritou ganhando a atenção de todos — Querem lutar contra nós? — ele começou a gargalhar de uma forma grotesca — Nós estamos do lado do Senhor Yokoyama! Não... — mas ele não conseguiu continuar, sua cabeça foi decepada de seu corpo, e o corpo morto caiu num baque surdo no chão.

— Patético — um youkai murmurou de forma entediada, os outros não avançaram contra ele, mesmo após seu mestre ser morto diante de seus olhos. Ele passou os olhos pelo local, parecia buscar algo — Como não consegue controlar simples youkais? Não merece estar a serviço do Senhor Yokoyama!

Esse youkai tinha uma aparência muito chamativa, ele é realmente belo! Sua pele era num tom mais rosado, não chegava a ser pálido. Sua altura chega a ser compatível a de Inu-yasha, seus cabelos são curtos e negros. Sua expressão tão séria, com um olhar tão feroz que nem os azuis de seus olhos quebravam aquilo, afinal eles eram frios e obscuros. Ele deu um sorriso de canto, em claro sinal de zombação.

— Oh, então vocês estão aqui para tentar se opor ao Senhor Yokoyama? — ele olhou para cada um de nós, seus olhos pararam por uns segundos a mais em mim e em Kurama — Quanta falta de consideração — ele disse de forma divertida, mas nenhum de nós achava graça — Quanta falta de educação a minha! Eu me chamo Ritsu, sou general do Senhor Yokoyama e fico em contato direto com ele.

— Bah! Você e esse daí vão morrer agora! — Inu-yasha gritou irritado — Ferida do Vento! — Ritsu somente se esquivou, mas a casa onde ele estava foi destruída por completo. Inu-yasha arregalou os olhos — Maldição!

— Antes de mais nada, Senhor Yokoyama não se encontra aqui, ele não precisa se envolver com a escoria que são os humanos, muito menos com esses reles youkais — Ritsu deu um sorriso de canto, olhando diretamente para Inu-yasha — Eu escutei falar de você Inu-yasha, confesso que pensava que aquele que derrotou Naraku fosse mais forte e não um reles meio-youkai — Ritsu disse de forma debochada — Aquele que usou a Jóia para reviver a mulher amada e abandonando a que veio de uma Era distante — ele olhou para mim e para Kikyou— Confesso que ficaria com a da outra Era.

Um estrondo se fez presente, Sesshoumaru tinha acabado de usar a Bakusaiga na metade dos youkais restantes que ainda brigavam entre si ignorando nossa presença — Eu não tenho tempo para papo — ele disse indiferente como sempre. Ritsu o olhou incomodado.

— Você eu não sei quem é... — ele disse colocando a mão no queixo pensativo — Mas isso não importa, vocês irão morrer mesmo. — Ritsu pegou a lança que anteriormente estava com o youkai chamado Mizuki. Quando o fez, os youkais pararam de brigar entre si e não se moveram um milímetro, os olhos estavam opacos e sem vida; e tudo ficou claro... pelo menos para mim.

— A lança — eu disse a olhando fixamente. Uma energia maligna a envolvia, uma energia muito forte se diga de passagem, mas ela não pertencia a Ritsu, a Yokoyama talvez? — é com ela que você os controla, certo? — ele pareceu surpreso com minha constatação e deu um sorriso de canto — Por isso o outro a estava batendo no chão tão insistentemente!

— Muito esperta — ele disse divertido — Essa lança se chama Kiri, e com ela podemos controlar todo e qualquer tipo de youkai inferior. — ele fez um movimento com ela e dois youkais se atacaram simultaneamente, um ficou gravemente ferido e o outro morto. — Ela obedece quem a possui, mas ela tem um poder próprio, o que faz com que seja difícil controlá-la — Ritsu olhou para Inu-yasha e apontou à lança em sua direção — Veja só — ele ficou sério de repente. Inu-yasha não prestou atenção no movimento de Ritsu, pois estava olhando para Kikyou, ele estava com a Tessaiga em mãos, mas de repente a fincou no chão, a fazendo voltar a seu tamanho comum e enferrujado. Se virando para nós em seguida e os olhos dele estavam opacos. Ele nem teve chance de lutar e não se deixar possuir... Porque essa Kiri me parecia familiar? — Agora eu o controlo, o que farão? O possuidor da espada que mata 100 youkais com um único golpe...

— Inu-yasha — escutei Kikyou murmurar com uma voz tremula e receosa, um pouco atrás de nós. Ele não se mexeu, muito menos a olhou. — Inu-yasha! — ela o chamou novamente, mas nada. Inu-yasha parecia ignorar completamente Kikyou... Isso será um problema, ele não nos escuta!

— Tinha que ser um hanyou fraco mesmo — Sesshoumaru murmurou olhando para ele com raiva. Ele estava com os braços cruzados na altura do peito, Bakusaiga em sua bainha. Kurama ao meu lado estava olhando fixamente para a lança e eu não entendi. Resolvi me preocupar com meu amigo, afinal ele nos dará trabalho... E tem também a Tessaiga, é com ela que eu me preocupo...

— Sango, Miroku — eu disse olhando para Inu-yasha — Se ele pegar Tessaiga teremos problemas — eles assentiram, mas o que poderíamos fazer? Inu-yasha estava muito perto dela. Mesmo que quiséssemos, não teria como pegá-la ou impedi-lo de fazê-lo.

— Kagome, eu nunca pensei que chegaria o dia que teríamos que lutar contra ele — Miroku disse dando um suspiro, ele arrumou seu bastão fazendo as argolas emitirem o som costumeiro quando em atrito com o ferro — Estamos perdidos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

O local estava numa grande tensão. Não tinha idéia do que poderíamos fazer e pior, eu só podia contar com Sango e Miroku, em vista que Sesshoumaru nos odeia e Kurama só conhece a mim... Além dos vários youkais que estavam do lado do inimigo, tinha também Inu-yasha, afinal ele estava a nossa frente como há instantes atrás, mas não era ele quem víamos... Pelo menos não no seu juízo comum.

Ritsu nos observava em expectativa e parecia querer que Inu-yasha nos matasse ou fizesse uma tortura básica. Kikyou estava mais atrás com o arco e flechas em mãos, afinal ela ainda era uma sacerdotisa e também corria perigo. Kirara tinha se aproximado mais de nós e Shippou estava no alto de uma árvore, escondido e seguro. Já pensou meu menino correndo perigo?! Sango e Miroku estavam ao meu lado, atentos e preparados para qualquer ataque possível... Sendo de Inu-yasha, ou de qualquer outro youkai.

— Kagome — Kurama chamou minha atenção, por um momento tinha me esquecido de sua presença próxima demais — Eu fico com o tal Ritsu... A lança é prioridade, não? — eu somente assenti, Inu-yasha também era a prioridade no momento. Afinal nós conhecíamos muito bem o poder destrutivo de Tessaiga!

— Sango, Miroku, temos também que dar um jeito nos outros youkais... Eles também são uma ameaça para nós. — eu disse sem desviar os olhos de Inu-yasha, que nos observava sem parecer enxergar nada, ele também não parecia pensar em nada — Vão vocês, eu me entendo com Inu-yasha... — eles ficaram receosos, Sango mais ainda e queria retrucar, mas eu a olhei firmemente. No fim ela cedeu e ambos se afastaram de onde eu estava se voltando para o outro grupo, seria somente eu e Inu-yasha.

— Vocês são divertidos — Ritsu disse dando alguns passos à frente, ele olhou para cada um de nós e parou seus olhos em mim — Kimonos são complicados de se usar em lutas — eu somente dei de ombros e ele sorriu mais — Bom, vamos parar com a pequena pausa, afinal acredito que já deu não? — ele bateu a lança no chão, e os youkais reagiram pegando suas armas novamente, Inu-yasha também o fez — Vamos à diversão!

E assim começaram as lutas simultaneamente pelo local. Sango e Miroku foram para cima dos youkais, ela com seu osso-voador e Miroku com o bastão, Ritsu avançou sobre Kurama. Parece que ele também o queria por algum motivo em especifico. Inu-yasha pegou Tessaiga em mãos e veio com tudo para cima de mim, acredito que mesmo se eu não quisesse lutar com ele eu seria o seu alvo. Saquei Joyeuse as pressas e com ela bloqueei o ataque da Tessaiga, acho que por estar sendo controlado, ele não lutará como de costume... Como foi que Sesshoumaru disse mesmo uma vez? Ah sim, abanando a espada como se fosse um brinquedo.

A espada é muito pesada para eu ficar bloqueando diretamente com Joyeuse, mas ainda assim o farei, não quero perder para ele de forma alguma! E mais ainda, não quero que ele me machuque, não sem ele estar consciente do que faz... Afinal como poderei descontar minha raiva nele, sem ele estar consciente?! Com a visão periférica, conseguia ver Sesshoumaru; Ele não atacava com a Bakusaiga, somente utilizava as garras venenosas contra aqueles que ousam atacá-lo diretamente, ele olhou em minha direção com o canto do olho e abanou a cabeça para os lados, aquilo me irritou!

Mudei de estratégia, não adiantaria eu ficar no mano a mano com ele, eu teria que fazê-lo largar a Tessaiga. Eu fui tentar acertar um corte no braço de Inu-yasha – nada muito sério - para ver se assim ele soltava a espada, quando uma flecha foi lançada em minha direção e Inu-yasha me atacava ao mesmo tempo. Rapidamente peguei a bainha de Joyeuse e bloqueei a flecha com minha energia concentrada na bainha a derrubando no chão, sem energia espiritual, enquanto com Joyeuse bloqueava o ataque da Tessaiga. Inu-yasha estava em pé a minha frente forçando a espada sobre mim, eu estava buscando apoio com minha perna direita e eu olhava para Kikyou com a visão periférica.

— Se interferir novamente, eu darei um jeito em você — eu disse sem olhá-la diretamente, afinal Inu-yasha veio para cima de mim novamente tentando um novo ataque. Como Ritsu disse, um kimono pode atrapalhar, e quando eu fui dar um passo para trás me esqueci de minha limitação e perdi o equilíbrio caindo de bunda no chão.

Consegui bloquear novamente com Joyeuse, mas enquanto eu estivesse no chão seria uma presa fácil. Acabei me concentrando, a lâmina ficou azul e quando eu comecei a atacar com o Lâmina Estelar purificadora, Inu-yasha se afastou, acredito eu percebendo o perigo, mas ainda assim algumas o pegou desprevenido ferindo o rosto dele, com pequenos arranhões. Eu me levantei e o vi olhando na direção de Kikyou, percebi que a lança de Ritsu estava apontada diretamente para Inu-yasha e Kurama estava no chão. Eu usei Joyeuse para cortar meu kimono na altura das coxas às pressas e de qualquer jeito, quando levantei o olhar vi Inu-yasha mirando em Kikyou, eu tinha que ajudá-la, que ótimo!

Sabia que se Inu-yasha fosse o responsável pela morte dela, ele nunca se perdoaria. Porque dessa vez seria ele mesmo e não Naraku disfarçado dele. Eu corri na direção dela, muito rápido, enquanto ele se posicionava para atacar e não era qualquer ataque; e sim o Lanças de Diamante. Quando eu estava me aproximando dela, ela fez uma careta acho que percebendo minha intenção — Não se atreva! — ela disse me mirando uma flecha.

— Se quiser morrer, eu não me importo — eu disse pegando o arco e flecha da mão dela e a jogando pelo ombro direito rapidamente, claro que usando minha energia espiritual nos braços para deixá-los mais forte, porque a mulher pesa! — Mas não quando essa pessoa prestes a te matar for ele, afinal Inu-yasha nunca se perdoaria por isso — Comecei a correr novamente, Kikyou me puxava para trás tentando me derrubar e querendo se soltar, Inu-yasha atacou e uma das lanças ia me acertar em cheio, percebendo isso consegui me mover e ela passou de raspão em meu ombro esquerdo, Kikyou também recebeu uma das lanças, ela pegou de raspão em seu abdômen. Eu literalmente joguei Kikyou em um canto qualquer e de qualquer jeito – nem vi se ela se machucou com o meu ato - e voltei para perto de Inu-yasha.

Ele me atacou novamente, dessa vez com a Ferida do Vento, quando levou um soco na bochecha, o arremessando em uma casa próxima. Consegui desviar do golpe, afinal ele acabou perdendo força e velocidade, em vista que Sesshoumaru o impediu. Eu estava surpresa, afinal pensei que Sesshoumaru iria tentar lutar contra Ritsu e não contra Inu-yasha. — Só se machuca — ele disse me olhando friamente, eu revirei os olhos. Ele voltou a olhar na direção de Inu-yasha que tinha acabado de sair de dentro do buraco da cabana — Tolo, se deixa dominar dessa forma. Bem se vê que é um hanyou imundo!

Eu o olhei dando uma leve concordância. Olhei para onde Kurama e Ritsu estavam; e avistei Ritsu recebendo um ataque de Kurama. Algo chamou minha atenção conforme ele se movia aquele colar balançava... Ele ainda o usava, será que havia um significado? Será que era presente de alguém importante? Quando eu voltei a prestar atenção ao meu redor, só tive tempo de sentir alguém me pegando pela cintura de qualquer jeito e me jogar pelos ombros, confesso que o movimento repentino me deixou desnorteada momentaneamente, até a Ferida do Vento destruir tudo lá embaixo.

Olhei para baixo onde estava observando antes de Sesshoumaru me pegar e vi a lança jogada mais ao longe, Ritsu já não a empunhava mais. Mas ainda assim o "encanto" ainda estava funcionando, em vista que Inu-yasha não voltou ao normal. Talvez a energia dela fosse tão forte que não precisasse estar empunhada para continuar sendo comandada...

— Você quer morrer? — escutei a voz imponente de Sesshoumaru me retirando de meus devaneios. Ele parecia estar incomodado em me salvar, mas sinceramente, eu não o pedi — Se quer divagar sobre as coisas, não o faça no meio de um luta.

— Hm — foi tudo o que eu disse. Ele pareceu ficar incomodado com minha resposta, mas não seguiu a diante com seu argumento... Pelo menos não o de briga.

— Ainda tem muito o que aprender Kagome — Sesshoumaru disse enquanto descia novamente. Confesso que fiquei surpresa, afinal isso foi o mais próximo de um conselho que ele já me deu. Ele me colocou no chão, Inu-yasha estava a nossa frente ainda no controle de Ritsu. Sesshoumaru me estendeu algo, que só então percebi ser Joyeuse, ela tinha voltado ao seu formato normal. Uma espada simples e sem atributos — Bela espada — ele disse quando a peguei.

— Obrigada — eu disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso sincero — Seu nome é Joyeuse — quando disse seu nome ela se transformou novamente e brilhou em azul — e esse é o Lâmina Estelar Purificadora — eu apontei na direção de Inu-yasha e pequenas lâminas saíram de Joyeuse quando eu a manejei. Inu-yasha pulou, mas não adiantou. As lâminas o acertaram fazendo pequenos cortes por todo o corpo e rosto dele, mas nada muito grave, afinal ele ainda era o Inu-yasha.

Ele caiu de costas no chão, mas logo se levantou e apontou a Tessaiga em nossa direção. O vento mudou drasticamente no local e eu entendi, aquilo era o Onda Explosiva! Sesshoumaru subiu novamente e eu corri para a minha esquerda, afinal Shippou e Kikyou estavam à direita. O ataque veio e quase me pegou, mas consegui escapar ilesa. Um clarão chamou minha atenção e vi Sesshoumaru atacando com a Bakusaiga alguns youkais que se aproximavam, acredito que todo esse miasma esteja os atraindo, temos que terminar com isso daqui logo. Inu-yasha voltou a correr e pulou na direção de Sesshoumaru, ele ia pegá-lo por trás, afinal Sesshoumaru estava atacando a outros youkais.

Algo chamou minha atenção, conforme ele corria o colar balançava e eu fui muito burra! Como não me lembrei do kotodama?! — Inu-yasha — eu disse alto e firme, suas orelhas de cachorro mexeram indicando que ele ainda lembrava-se do nome dele — SENTA! — e quando ele pegou altura novamente, o colar o puxou para baixo o fazendo cair de cara no chão. Ele não se levantou e sinceramente, Sesshoumaru poderia lidar com ele — Sesshoumaru o deixo com você.

Não ouvi o que ele tinha a dizer e muito menos vi a cara que ele fez, simplesmente passei a correr na direção que eu tinha visto a lança, afinal Ritsu já não a tinha mais em mãos e estava tendo uma luta difícil com Kurama, que estava bem machucado por sinal. Sango e Miroku ainda estavam lutando contra youkais maiores, Kirara os dava cobertura. Um youkai veio para cima de mim com um tacape de madeira, mas consegui desviar e enfiei Joyeuse na barriga dele. Minha espada ficou toda suja de sangue, mas depois eu me preocupava com isso. Continuei a correr, eu já estava próxima da lança, quando um youkai besta me pegou por trás me puxando pelos cabelos – que estavam soltos - e depois me segurou de costas para ele com um único braço.

— **Ora, uma humana deliciosa para minha refeição** — ele disse debochado, esse não estava no controle! Então quer dizer que havia youkais normais no meio deles? — **Será que você é saborosa?** — ele passou a espada que ele tinha em mãos na minha coxa esquerda fazendo um corte um pouco profundo, que acabou sangrando bastante, e lambeu a lâmina — **Deliciosa...**

— Até parece que virarei seu jantar — eu disse pegando no braço dele e descarregando uma grande quantidade de energia espiritual, purificando o braço dele. Ele acabou me soltando, alias me jogando para frente e eu caí de costas no chão, peguei Joyeuse que tinha caído e do chão mesmo apontei a espada para ele — Círculo Mortal! — e uma bola pequena apareceu na ponta da lâmina, sendo lançada contra ele em seguida. Quando o atingiu ela ficou maior e o retalhou por inteiro. Seu sangue espirrou por toda a minha roupa e meu rosto, que ótimo! Agora estou imunda!

Levantei-me às pressas e corri, a lança já estava a minha frente. Quando eu a toquei a energia negativa tentou me repelir, mas eu não me dei por vencida. A lança passou a soltar pequenas descargas elétricas em minha mão, dando leves queimaduras, mas ainda assim continuei insistindo com meu poder, eu vou purificá-la! E assim com um pouco mais de vontade e determinação, a energia ruim foi purificada e ela voltou a sua forma pura. Eu conhecia essa lança, era do mestre Fujimoto!

Os youkais pararam de lutar e pareciam confusos de estarem ali, logo começaram a ir embora. Sango e Miroku sentaram no chão, visivelmente cansados. Kurama e Ritsu estavam muito machucados, mas Ritsu estava melhor, em vista que Kurama estava caído no chão do golpe recente. Ritsu me olhou irritado, pela primeira vez deixando aquele lado brincalhão de lado — Isso não terminará assim — ele disse indo embora também. Eu passei andar na direção de Inu-yasha, estava preocupada com ele.

Minha coxa estava ardendo pelo corte, mas logo iria parar. A lança estava em minha mão, Joyeuse na bainha e meu arco e aljava jogados próximos a Kikyou. Sesshoumaru estava com os braços cruzados apoiado na lateral de uma árvore, ele me olhava irritado e balançou a cabeça em negativa, acho que por eu ter ordenado algo a ele, mesmo que indiretamente. Inu-yasha estava ainda inconsciente no chão, com a cabeça no colo de Kikyou. Ela acariciava seus cabelos de forma amorosa, se fosse em outra época eu teria me incomodado. Sua roupa branca estava levemente suja de sangue, mas acredito que ela já tenha se curado.

Sango e Miroku ainda estavam longe, Kirara os cobria... Acho que estavam curtindo... Shippou se aproximou de nós — Kagome, não está doendo? — ele disse apontando para a minha coxa e para meu ombro, chamando assim a atenção de todos para ela.

— Um pouco — eu disse dando um sorriso para ele. Quando eu ia me pronunciar novamente senti uma energia familiar se aproximando de nós muito rápido. Kurama e Sesshoumaru entraram em guarda, mas nada disso seria necessário. Kurama estava bem ferido, mas nada que alguns remédios não curassem. Logo o youkai de pele pálida, olhos chocolate e cabelo azul escuro entrou em nosso campo de visão. Ele analisou tudo ao redor, sua expressão impassível até então, isso até ele me ver...

— Já está causando problemas? — ele disse me olhando seriamente, se aproximou a passos lentos e abaixou na minha frente, passando a mão em minha coxa - que ainda sangrava – analisando o corte, seus dedos na ferida a fazia latejar mais, mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi foi a suportar a dor — Fala sério Kagome, olha seu estado — ele estava bem irritado.

Eu estava envergonhada, muito envergonhada. Não só por ele estar fazendo isso na frente dos outros, mas também porque _não era_ para Takeo aparecer aqui, mas como purifiquei Kiri ele a sentiria em qualquer lugar e viria atrás dela. A lança tinha a marcação de Takeo, que enquanto ela estivesse no comando de Fujimoto, ele a sentiria em qualquer lugar... Um gemido foi ouvido ganhado minha atenção, Inu-yasha estava acordando, Takeo também já estava em pé na minha frente e me olhava muito sério. Ele se sentou e pareceu confuso com seu estado, ele olhou ao redor e me viu, arregalando os olhos em seguida. Inu-yasha olhava para meu machucado na perna e no ombro; e para a mão de Takeo.

— Como ousou machucá-la! — ele gritou se levantando rapidamente e pegando Tessaiga, indo para cima de Takeo. Mas eu não ia mesmo o deixar fazer isso! Quando ele já estava próximo para acertá-lo, eu saquei Joyeuse entrando na frente de seu ataque e bloqueei com a espada, Takeo nem se moveu e nem disse nada — Mas o que? — ele disse parecendo confuso com minha defesa — Porque o defende?! — ele ainda empurrava Tessaiga sobre mim, tentando me derrubar.

Eu o olhava muito séria, mas a minha coxa esquerda estava latejando pelo movimento repentino que fiz, e pela força de apoio que eu exercia sobre ela — Para trás! — ele parecia confuso demais, mas ainda assim o fez — _Ele_ não me machucou — ele foi retrucar quando eu continuei — Mas _você_ me machucou.

— Eu o que? — ele disse inconformado. — Eu _nunca_ faria isso com você!

— Você não se lembra Inu-yasha? — Kikyou perguntou para ele. Ele negou e ela suspirou — Vem aqui que eu te conto o que aconteceu.

Ele ia revidar quando Sango se aproximou com Miroku — Senhor Takeo? — ela perguntou ganhando a atenção dele. Ele a olhou e ficou levemente corado, afinal Takeo é muito tímido — O que está fazendo por aqui? — Inu-yasha me olhou inquisitivo e eu o ignorei.

— A lança — ele disse tentando manter a voz firme — é de meu mestre. Eu preciso levá-la, ela foi roubada há algum tempo atrás — ele me olhou dando de ombros — Foi naquele dia em que estávamos na cachoeira... Mas eu matei o youkai que estava com ela... — ele parecia confuso.

— O que você estava fazendo com ele Kagome? — Inu-yasha voltou de onde estava, ele parecia sentido com algo.

— Não lhe devo satisfações — eu disse indiferente e ele ficou inquieto, mas se afastou para perto de Kikyou, se sentando de costas para mim. Provavelmente ele estava emburrado com meu tratamento para com ele. Percebi que Sesshoumaru ainda estava ali e me olhava, só não entendi o por que. Aproximei-me dele ainda meio mancando — Eu queria me desculpar — ele pareceu surpreso por minhas palavras — Eu não queria lhe ordenar nada Sesshoumaru... E você pareceu irritado com isso.

— Esse Sesshoumaru não recebeu nenhuma ordem sua — ele disse se aproximando um pouco mais, ele se curvou para frente, até ficar na altura de meus olhos — Esse Sesshoumaru não lhe deu ouvidos — ele continuou dessa forma — E esse Sesshoumaru não estava irritado por isso, existem outros motivos para que eu me preocupe, não acha? — ele perguntou indiferente.

— Mesmo assim, eu peço — eu disse ficando séria — Se quiser aceitar ou não, é um problema seu — eu o olhei em desafio, e ele deu um pequeno sorriso de canto. Aquilo me desarmou por completo, eu nunca o vi dar um mínimo sorriso!

— Você diverte a esse Sesshoumaru — ele disse voltando sua postura ao normal — Espero um dia poder te entender melhor _humana_. — ele deu as costas e passou a caminhar, provavelmente voltando para onde Rin estava. Sinceramente, eu não sei o que pensar de Sesshoumaru.

Eu voltei para perto de Takeo, que me olhava sugestivo. Eu acabei ignorando as insinuações dele e ele me fez sentar no chão enquanto me ajudava a curar meus ferimentos, eu sempre o achei muito fofo, Takeo sempre foi muito amoroso comigo, mas sei que entre nós é somente amizade. Ele me explicou que naquele dia na cachoeira ele percebeu algo errado no templo e viu dois youkais roubando a lança, um ele conseguiu matar, mas o outro fugiu com a lança, sem ele perceber...

Quando ele deu falta da lança já era tarde, a mesma já havia sido corrompida impossibilitando assim sua busca por ela. Ele me curou completamente, como se não houvesse havido uma ferida ali, pena que daquela vez, nem ele pôde me ajudar a curar a minha ferida... Logo após me ajudar Takeo disse que precisava ir, ele se despediu de todos e foi embora, levando a lança com ele.

Inu-yasha me fez contar para ele tudo o que aconteceu – mesmo Kikyou já tendo contado - e ele ficou realmente mexido, mas eu o tranqüilizei, afinal a lança agora está em mãos seguras. Ele passou a conversar com Kikyou e eu me dirigi até onde estava Kurama. Ele estava sentado mais afastado de todos, acho que por não conhecer ninguém.

— Kurama — eu o chamei, o fazendo abrir os olhos. Ele me dirigiu um sorriso de canto, eu me sentei ao lado dele. Eu peguei minha mochila que estava ali perto, pegando as coisas para ajudar nos curativos dele — Vou te ajudar... — ele me olhou confuso — Seus ferimentos...

— Porque você não usa sua energia, como daquela vez? — ele perguntou me olhando mais confuso.

— Porque dessa vez eu poderei purificá-lo — eu disse dando de ombros. Eu peguei as coisas e comecei a cuidar dos ferimentos dele, ele pareceu surpreso com as coisas que eu usava — Isso são coisas da minha Era — eu disse o explicando.

— O lugar onde você mora é muito diferente daqui? — ele perguntou curioso, eu somente assenti para ele dando um sorriso — Deve ter sido difícil no começo...

— Foi mesmo — eu disse terminado de pôr um curativo no rosto dele, por um instante ficamos trocando olhares com minha mão ainda em sua bochecha. Saímos daquela troca de olhar vergonhosa, cada um virando o rosto para um lado. Ele estava com um corte nas costas também, ele se virou e tirou a parte de cima do kimono e da armadura deixando àqueles músculos definidos a mostra, seu cabelo ficou na frente — Você os deixou crescer — eu disse jogando os fios acobreados por cima dos ombros dele, e começando a fazer os curativos.

— Por que uma certa sacerdotisa de olhos azuis uma vez me disse que eles ficariam melhor assim — ele disse me olhando por cima do ombro e eu acabei ficando sem graça.

— E ficaram mesmo — eu disse dando um sorriso — Terminei, já pode vestir de novo — e ele começou a colocar o kimono — Pelo visto Ritsu e Yokoyama nos darão trabalho — eu disse enquanto fechava a mochila.

— Porque você diz _nos darão_? — ele disse se virando para mim.

— Porque iremos atrás dele agora — eu disse o olhando confusa — Meus amigos e eu estamos em jornada o procurando! — eu me levantei, sendo imitada por Kurama — Espero que não demore muito.

— Você não precisa ir — ele disse pegando em minha mão e me fazendo olhá-lo — Eu estou à procura dele também, e não me perdoaria se você se machucasse...

— Não se preocupe — eu disse retirando minhas mãos de dentro das dele — Eu sei me virar — eu peguei a mochila e a coloquei nas costas, me virando para ele.

— Eu preciso ir agora — ele disse me olhando com pesar, eu somente assenti — Foi bom revê-la — ele me deu um beijo na testa — Espero que da próxima vez que nos encontremos possamos ficar um pouco mais... a vontade — ele deu uma olhada de canto de olho para a direção de Inu-yasha, que nos olhava fixamente — Tchau Kagome, até qualquer dia.

— Não se preocupe, dá próxima vez será melhor — eu disse dando um sorriso, ele passou a caminhar na direção Sul — Até qualquer dia! — e acenei para ele. Mal Kurama saiu Inu-yasha se aproximou — O que foi?

— Quem é ele?! — ele perguntou irritado apontando na direção que Kurama tinha acabado de sair — Porque fica de graça com um cara como aquele?!

— Antes de mais nada, eu não me chamo Kikyou — ele me olhou surpreso, mas não desfez a expressão irritada — ela lhe deve satisfações, não eu. E outra, eu não estava de graça com ninguém, afinal eu já _o conhecia!_ — eu disse irritada.

— Você não pode fazer isso comigo Kagome! — ele disse indignado. E eu me irritei com as palavras dele. Como ele ousa me dizer esse tipo de coisa?! Eu simplesmente dei as costas a ele e segui na direção de Sango e Miroku — Kagome, não me ignore!

— Não tenho que te responder Inu-yasha! — eu disse ainda de costas para ele.

Ele agora quer vir exigir coisas que não tem sentido, mas quando eu queria alguma coisa com Inu-yasha, ele não me deu valor e simplesmente jogou fora meus sentimentos. Não será agora que ele irá conseguir entrar em meu coração, afinal o amor é um sentimento que eu não quero mais sentir!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Após a "conversa" que tive com Inu-yasha, eu segui para onde Sango e Miroku estavam, como sempre mais afastado de Kikyou e Inu-yasha. Ambos estavam apoiados na mesma árvore e Sango estava apoiada no ombro de Miroku, eu me sentei na frente deles. Peguei Shippou que dormia no colo de Sango, ele parecia mais cansado que de costume.

— Kagome, você estragou mais um kimono? — Sango perguntou, olhando para as minhas pernas desnudas — Desse jeito você ficará sem roupas!

— Não se preocupe, eu tenho muitos kimonos — eu disse dando de ombros — Mas, enfim... Eu não tinha escolha, não daria tempo de eu arrumar meu kimono, o mais fácil era cortá-lo — eu olhei para ambos, e dei um sorriso os tranqüilizando — Não se preocupem!

Eles deram de ombros e passamos a conversar sobre assuntos banais ou não tão banais assim. Eles me fizeram algumas perguntas sobre Kurama, que eu respondi, afinal o que eu teria a esconder? Shippou logo acordou de seu pequeno cochilo, dizendo que não estava se sentindo muito bem. Eu tinha alguns remédios em minha mochila e dei para ele, sinceramente espero que tenha o mesmo efeito que tem em humanos. O Sol já estava no meio do céu, indicando que já era por volta do meio dia, tirei algumas coisas de minha mochila e passamos a comer, Inu-yasha e Kikyou também comeram algumas coisas, mas de tempos em tempos ela reclamava sobre a comida não ter gosto ou ser estranha. Claro que eu ignorei todo e qualquer tipo de comentário vindo dela.

— Sango, eu queria saber se você quer ir comigo em um lugar — ela me olhou curiosa, como se me perguntasse a que assunto eu me referia — Acho que o bebê já deve ter nascido e eu prometi que voltaria para vê-lo.

— Verdade Kagome! — ela exclamou após compreender sobre o que eu me referia, dando um sorriso — Será que já nasceu mesmo?! Eu espero que sim — ela deu um sorriso enorme — Eu nunca peguei num bebê e sempre tive vontade de fazer isso...

— Sério?! — Miroku perguntou um pouco surpreso. Ele a olhava até um pouco incrédulo e eu queria rir disso — Nunca pensei que você quisesse ser mãe Sango...

— Ora monge, toda mulher... — ela pareceu pensar um pouco no que iria dizer — Aliás, a grade maioria das mulheres, quer ser mãe... — ela o olhou um pouco irritada, acho que ela ficou sentida com a insinuação dele — Porque eu não iria o querer?

— Me desculpe, foi só uma pergunta inocente — ele disse levantando as mãos como se dissesse eu me rendo, mas depois pareceu pensar em algo, franzindo a testa em desagrado — Somente espero que seja _eu_ o pai dos seus filhos — ele disse contrariado.

Sango corou no mesmo instante e eu dei um mínimo sorriso, é melhor eu intervir antes que ela desmaie — Ciumento em! — Miroku olhou para mim e pareceu se dar conta do que disse corando também, talvez fosse somente um pensamento? — Shippou, você está se sentindo melhor? — eu perguntei para mudar de assunto, quando ambos ficaram desconfortáveis.

— Estou me sentindo um pouco melhor sim — ele disse se sentando em meu colo — Nós vamos ainda hoje visitá-lo?

— Visitar quem? — Inu-yasha perguntou se aproximando do nada — Está pensando em sair Kagome? E o inimigo? — ele me olhou sério, como se aquele olhar fosse me repreender, ou até me reduzir como sempre fora, mas dessa vez não — Temos que procurá-lo!

— Um dia não fará diferença em nossa busca — eu disse acariciando a cabeça do Shippou, que olhava para Inu-yasha irritado — Ainda mais que não temos um possível rastro de onde ele possa estar, iremos sair em busca as cegas — eu o olhei indiferente e ele me olhava contrariado — Pode ir andando se o problema é esse, eu te encontrarei depois.

— Mas para onde você vai? — ele perguntou curioso, apesar de continuar extremamente contrariado, ele caminhou para se sentar ao meu lado, mas Kikyou se aproximou dele, o puxando pelo braço — O que foi?

— Para que você quer saber para onde _ela_ vai? — ela perguntou um pouco irritada. Ela me lançou um olhar muito irritado, não sei como era expressão de Inu-yasha, afinal ele estava de costas para mim. Inu-yasha se pronunciou indiferente.

— Eu _sempre_ quero saber para onde Kagome vai — ele disse a olhando nos olhos, e ela arregalou os olhos, depois me lançando um olhar raivoso — Sempre foi assim, e isso não vai mudar — ele se virou olhando para mim, ainda sério — Mesmo com nosso namoro... — Kikyou o olhou muito magoada, mas ainda assim não saiu dali. Por um momento eu senti pena dela, afinal a dor que ela deveria estar sentindo agora, eu já a senti muitas vezes.

— Mas agora eu não preciso mais lhe responder, afinal o motivo para você me "manter" — eu disse fazendo aspas com os dedos — por perto era a Jóia de quatro almas, agora ela já não existe sendo assim eu estou livre para ir e vir quando quiser, para onde eu quiser e você não pode dizer nada. — eu disse dando de ombros — E a propósito, Kikyou é sua companheira agora, como você mesmo disse e não pega bem querer saber de outras garotas, ainda mais na cara dela.

— Você não vai Kagome! — ele disse me olhando irritado, e parecendo ignorar tudo o que eu disse, isso me deixou irritada, mas eu não daria esse gostinho a ele — Aposto que você quer ir se encontrar com aquele youkai de mais cedo! E como eu fico? — mas joguei tudo para o alto após ele dizer essas palavras, que se foda!

— Senta — eu disse muito brava e ele foi de cara ao chão — Você não tem direito nenhum de falar algo, eu não sou você que vivia fugindo para se encontrar com Kikyou — eu o olhei muito friamente — E outra, se eu fosse ou não me encontrar com Kurama, é problema meu. Se eu quiser ter algum relacionamento com ele, isso não lhe diz respeito! Aliás, nada sobre mim deveria lhe dizer a respeito... — eu me levantei com Shippou em meus braços — Nunca lhe disse na verdade. E você, como fica? Eu não sei, você não é nada mais que um amigo Inu-yasha. Seu pensamento sobre amizade deve estar destorcido. Vamos Sango...

Ela assentiu, deu um leve selinho em Miroku e se levantou chamando Kirara em seguida. Miroku continuou da forma como estava, ele olhava Sango subir em Kirara — Você vai deixar Sango sair assim Miroku?

— Eu confio em minha mulher, e em Kagome também... Aliás, ela já está bem grandinha para decidir aonde vai ou deixa de ir... Também, a vida é dela, as escolhas são dela e se ela errar, o erro será dela — ele disse dando de ombros — E para onde elas vão ninguém irá feri-las, afinal Kagome ainda é "idolatrada" naquele lugar.

— Não diga isso — eu disse depois de já estarmos todos em Kirara, Shippou sentado em cima da cabeça de Kirara novamente e eu somente levava Joyeuse. Havia entregado minha mochila e o arco com as flechas para Miroku — Se Ayame te escuta falar assim, ela nunca mais me deixa chegar perto de seu marido e nem do bebê — eu dei uma piscada de olho para ele que sorriu.

— Você está indo até o lobo fedido? — Inu-yasha perguntou incomodado, Kikyou estava agarrada ao braço dele, como se quisesse impedi-lo de ir a qualquer lugar — Por quê?

— Porque eu prometi a ele que iria vê-lo quando o filho dele nascesse — eu disse sem olhar para ele, Inu-yasha ainda tentou argumentar, mas Kikyou se irritou de vez e saiu de perto dele, antes que eles brigassem Kirara saiu de lá em direção ao vilarejo dos lobos ao Leste.

Já estávamos quase chegando à tribo e a ansiedade tomava conta do meu ser! Eu queria muito ver o bebê deles, e também estava ansiosa para saber sobre o relacionamento deles, em vista que na última visita não me senti a vontade para perguntar. Eu queria muito saber como e quando Kouga passou a retribuir os sentimentos de Ayame! Isso estava quase como uma meta de vida!

A entrada da tribo já era visível e alguns lobos já estavam começando a se dirigir a entrada da tribo — É Kagome, parece que eles gostam mesmo de você — Sango disse me dirigindo um sorriso por cima do ombro.

— Não é nada disso, eles somente não recebem visitas de estranhos — eu disse a explicando — Kouga me disse isso há muito tempo, humanos são proibidos no território dos lobos... — ela me olhou um pouco surpresa e quando foi argumentar eu continuei — Exceto aqueles que o príncipe autoriza... Neste caso, nós.

Logo Kirara já baixava e os youkais lobos me cumprimentavam, como dá outra vez pude escutar passos rápidos e sabia que Kouga se aproximava. Não demorou muito para o Youkai moreno, trajando suas costumeiras vestes de lobo entrasse em meu campo de visão. Seus cabelos presos no costumeiro rabo-de-cavalo, e no seu rosto um lindo sorriso. O mesmo sorriso de sempre...

— Kagome! — ele disse assim que me viu, sem desfazer o sorriso e se aproximando rapidamente — Você realmente voltou! — ele me deu um leve abraço, que me deixou sem graça, me afastei rapidamente, poderia pegar mal outra mulher abraçando um youkai casado!

— Eu disse que retornaria para ver seu bebê — eu dei um sorriso para ele — Já nasceu, não é?

— Sim, meu filhote já nasceu — ele disse abrindo ainda mais o sorriso e todo orgulhoso, eu somente conseguia retribuí-lo — Olá Sango, Shippou — ambos murmuraram um "olá" — Venham, vamos entrar. Ayame já sabe que vocês estão aqui...

— Bom, isso me lembra de que depois eu quero te fazer uma pergunta... — ele me olhou como se me perguntasse sobre o que, mas ainda assim assentiu positivamente. Eu somente passei a seguir do lado dele.

Seguimos Kouga por entre os outros youkais lobos, Kirara ficou pequena novamente e estava no colo de Sango, quando estava desse tamanho ela tinha medo dos muitos lobos que havia espalhados pelo lugar. Shippou também estava em meu colo e parecia ansioso por ver o bebê, afinal quantas vezes ele já viu um? Logo chegamos à caverna do príncipe dos lobos, e lá estava Ayame com um bebê nos braços.

Ela sorria para nós de forma radiante, o sorriso de uma mãe e mulher feliz, realizada. Nós aproximamos devagar para não assustar o bebê que estava sendo amamentado. Os cabelos castanhos e cheios estavam em nosso campo de visão, acho que percebendo pessoas novas ele se afastou do seio de sua mãe. Ela o virou para nós e eu sorri, o bebê era muito fofo! Seu tom de pele é mais escuro que o de Ayame, mas também é mais claro que o de Kouga, ele é mais rosado. Mas o que chamava a atenção eram os olhos, um de cada cor.

— Ele tem heterocromia? — eu perguntei enquanto analisava os olhos, um era azul e o outro verde — Acho muito lindo quem tem heterocromia!

— Você diz sobre a cor dos olhos? — Ayame perguntou e eu assenti — ele nasceu assim, então acho que é normal não é? Ou isso fará mal a ele? — ela perguntou um pouco aflita.

— Não, ele será normal, só os olhos serão de cores diferentes... Só isso — eu disse a tranqüilizando — Como é o nome do nosso mais novo príncipe?

Ayame sorriu antes de me responder — Takehiko (Soldado Príncipe).

Após isso ficamos conversando sobre várias coisas, contamos a Kouga e a Ayame sobre o novo perigo que estava rondando e ele ficou bem preocupado. Já estava no fim da tarde quando decidimos ir embora.

— Sango, pode ir indo na frente com Shippou — ela me olhou confusa — Eu vou conversar com o Kouga e sigo logo atrás.

— Tudo bem, mas não demore — ela disse montando em Kirara e levando Shippou com ela. Eu fui com Kouga para a entrada da tribo, eu me sentei no chão e ele se sentou ao meu lado.

— Kouga, quando você passou a ficar com a Ayame? — eu perguntei logo, sem enrolações.

— Quando você me trouxe de volta e Naraku tinha sido enfim derrotado, eu pensei que você iria ficar com o cara de cachorro e seguir com a sua vida, então eu decidi naquele momento dar uma chance a Ayame que sempre deixou claro me amar — ele me olhou dando um sorriso, um pouco ressentido — Se eu soubesse da história que ele havia revivido Kikyou, eu teria ficado com você Kagome.

— Mas naquela época eu não poderia te retribuir, ainda hoje não posso... — eu disse o olhando séria — Eu decidi não mais amar, eu sofri muito e não desejo mais isso... — eu olhei para frente — Mas não quer dizer que um dia eu não possa me apaixonar...

— Eu entendo, eu hoje em dia também não posso mais te retribuir — ele me olhou dando um sorriso — Eu amo a Ayame agora, tanto que a marquei... — ele ficou sério — Nós youkais sempre marcamos a fêmea que queremos para a nossa vida, podemos ter muitas fêmeas, mas só uma se torna a única fêmea — ele apontou para o pescoço dele, onde havia uma marca de uns três centímetros, como se fosse um arranhão — e nós só deixamos essa fêmea nos marcar, quando isso ocorre, não podemos ter mais nenhuma fêmea ou no caso dela, outro macho...

— Isso ocorre com todos os youkais? — eu perguntei um pouco curiosa.

— Não, só os que têm origem animal — ele disse dando de ombros — O cara de cachorro pode fazer isso, afinal ele é de uma tribo de cachorros... — depois sorriu — Eu ia gostar de ver a cara dele ao ver você marcada por algum youkai...

— Não sei se ficarei com alguém daqui, talvez eu volte para a minha Era e forme uma família por lá — eu dei de ombros — Enfim, já está tarde e eu preciso ir agora — eu me levantei e ele me imitou — Foi bom te ver, prometo aparecer antes de ir embora para sempre...

— Eu sei que você não vai embora Kagome, seu amor está aqui e não lá — ele disse dando um sorriso enquanto me olhava — E sei que você será feliz, eu sinto isso! Afinal você é a minha primeira amiga Kagome — ele me deu um abraço — Quando esse novo inimigo for derrotado venha me ver — ele fez uma expressão triste — Só não te ajudo... — eu o interrompi.

— Eu entendo, você tem uma família agora e muito o que perder — eu disse o abraçando — Mas pode apostar que eu me empenharei para não deixar que nada de mal aconteça ao pequeno Takehiko.

— Obrigado — ele disse se afastando. Eu murmurei um "até logo" e passei a andar na direção do vilarejo da vovó Kaede. Já estava começando a escurecer, mas aquilo não me incomodava, pelo menos não mais. Eu andava tranquilamente no meio da floresta quando senti alguém me observando.

Não estava tão longe assim, somente a cinco árvores de distância. Eu também não sentia perigo vindo dessa pessoa, então porque me observava? Saquei Joyeuse discretamente e mirei no local onde a pessoa estava, atacando em seguida. A pessoa pulou de lá e veio por cima das copas das árvores em minha direção, muito rápido. Quando eu fui empunhar Joyeuse para me defender a pessoa pulou em cima de mim, me derrubando. O homem ficou por cima de mim, me prendendo ao chão.

— Calma, sou eu — a pessoa disse se afastando um pouco para me olhar nos olhos, aqueles negros me encaravam divertidos — Sou somente eu Kagome — Kurama disse saindo de cima de mim e se sentando ao chão ao meu lado. Eu me sentei – ficando ao lado dele -, o olhando desacreditada.

— Quer me matar do coração? — eu perguntei dando um suspiro, ele somente sorriu — Aliás, o que faz aqui? Você não seguiu na direção contrária?

— Eu ainda tinha que conversar com você mais a vontade — ele me olhou sério — Enquanto estivesse com aquele Hanyou isso não seria possível.

— E sobre o que você queria falar que não poderia ser na frente do Inu-yasha? — eu perguntei curiosa.

— Não é isso — ele disse dando um sorriso de canto — É que ele não nos dá privacidade para tal — eu assenti levemente dando um sorriso em seguida — Mas eu quero que você me diga uma coisa... Porque você está atrás do tal Yokoyama?

— Eu não posso deixar que pessoas, ou youkais, mal intencionados dominem o mundo — eu disse o olhando — ele quer eliminar aqueles que não os segue e quer dominar todos os humanos — eu olhei para frente — Já pensou ele dominando todos da minha raça? — ele negou com a cabeça — Eu não posso deixar isso acontecer, então lutarei, e se for preciso morrerei lutando.

Assustei-me quando Kurama me forçou por meus ombros contra o chão, ficando por cima de mim novamente — Você não pode ficar dizendo essas coisas Kagome — ele me olhava sério demais — Você não pensa no poder que suas palavras podem ter sobre as outras pessoas? — eu tentei me levantar, mas ele me prendeu mais — Só vou te soltar se você me prometer, que se algo acontecer, você fugirá!

— Kurama, eu não estou brincando, me solte! — eu disse me irritando e tentando me soltar — Eu não quero te machucar!

— Somente me prometa — ele disse me olhando de forma intensa — Eu não vou sair até você me prometer que não deixará nada te acontecer! — eu não sabia o que dizer, porque dessa insistência em minha segurança? — Kagome, somente me deixe tranqüilo, não quero você se ferindo por causa de um youkai idiota... — seus olhos negros pareciam brilhar — Eu não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a você.

— Tudo bem, eu te prometo — eu disse o olhando nos olhos e lhe dirigindo um sorriso — Agora você pode, por favor, sair de cima de mim? — ele me olhava de forma intensa e começou a se aproximar levemente, seu olhar parecia me prender ainda mais ao chão. Eu me sentia presa ao olhar dele, mas também não fazia nada para me afastar... Por algum motivo, eu não queria me afastar. Ele me deu um leve roçar de lábios, ainda estávamos naquela troca de olhares quando ele pareceu se dar conta do que ocorria, se afastando rapidamente e muito envergonhado.

— Me desculpe, apenas me deixei levar pelo momento e pelo seu lindo olhar... — ele disse olhando para o outro lado e eu corei levemente — Só não posso deixar nada de mal te acontecer — ele olhou para mim — porque não deixa que eu o vença?

— Porque não — eu disse o olhando um pouco irritada — Ritsu não nos deixará em paz, ele declarou guerra aquele dia, então estaremos preparados para ele — eu disse e suavizei o olhar — Não precisa ter toda essa preocupação.

— Um dia você me entenderá — ele me olhou dando um sorriso de canto — Eu já vou, está ficando tarde pra você andar por aí sozinha — eu revirei os olhos enquanto Kurama se levantava, fiz o mesmo e parei em sua frente — Espero te encontrar novamente, e que não seja em um campo de batalha...

— Bom eu te aconselho a não pensar assim — eu dei um leve sorriso — Será lá que nos encontraremos novamente. Afinal onde Yokoyama estiver dominando eu estarei lá para impedi-lo — eu dei de ombros.

— Tudo bem sua teimosa — ele me deu um beijo na testa e se afastou — Até mais.

Ele foi embora e eu voltei a correr em direção ao vilarejo. Já estava escuro, e esse horário costuma ter muitos youkais no meio da floresta. Não se passou muito tempo eu me encontrava na entrada da vila, eu estava com um mau pressentimento. " _ **Kagome...**_ " eu escutei a voz de minha mãe como num sussurro, e agora eu já sabia de onde vinha minha agonia... Aconteceu alguma coisa em minha casa, preciso ir pra lá urgentemente! Sou retirada de meus devaneios quando Inu-yasha me barra na entrada do vilarejo.

Ele me olhava de forma acusadora e eu estava me irritando já — O que é? — eu perguntei quando ele não disse nada.

— Muito bonito pra você — ele disse depois de um tempo em silêncio — Você me disse Kagome que não iria se encontrar com aquele youkai e foi isso o que você fez — ele me olhava de forma magoada, até um pouco traída.

— Antes de mais nada Inu-yasha, meu encontro com Kurama se deu ao total acaso — eu o olhava de forma irritada, como ele ousa tentar me controlar? — Outra, eu não lhe devo satisfações, torno a repetir, eu posso me encontrar com quem eu quiser, e você não tem o direito de intervir — ele me olhou confuso — Eu não me meti na sua escolha com Kikyou, porque fica me controlando?

— Kagome, eu também quero ficar com você... — eu o interrompi antes que eu me irritasse.

— Você não tem esse direito — eu disse indiferente — Sua escolha é a Kikyou, eu não posso ficar com você, você estando com ela — eu dei um sorriso de canto — não nasci para me tornar a outra, e eu nunca me prestaria a esse posto. Torno a repetir, pare de se meter na minha vida, siga com a sua assim como eu segui com a minha!

— Kagome, você não pode falar assim comigo — ele me olhou irritado — Onde está todo aquele amor que você dizia sentir por mim?

— Morreu há muito tempo Inu-yasha — eu disse começando a andar em direção à casa da vovó, quando ele passou a andar ao meu lado — porque você sempre complica tudo? Desse jeito, nem sua amiga poderei ser mais.

— _Você_ quem complicou tudo entre nós Kagome — ele disse emburrado ao meu lado.

Resolvi deixar pra lá essa discussão inútil, Inu-yasha nunca me entenderia no final das contas. Entramos na casa da vovó, ele seguiu para onde Kikyou estava e eu me sentei com Sango e Miroku. Shippou já estava dormindo. O aperto em meu coração somente piorava, eu precisava averiguar.

— Gente, eu estou indo para minha casa, sinto que aconteceu algo.

— Você não vai Kagome — Inu-yasha disse se levantando.

— Pode ir Kagome, nós continuaremos as buscas — Miroku disse ignorando Inu-yasha — Sei que você nos encontrará.

Eu assenti e peguei minhas coisas seguindo para o poço. Sango me seguiu. — Eu sinto que aconteceu alguma coisa em minha casa — eu disse sem olhar para ela.

— Alguma coisa ruim? — ela perguntou me olhando, eu somente assenti.

Logo já estávamos na frente do poço. Sango me deu um abraço apertado.

— Se eu não voltar dentro de dois dias, é porque aconteceu algo muito grave e eu precisei ficar — ela assentiu enquanto se afastava — Podem seguir, assim que voltar os encontrarei — ela assentiu. Eu me virei e pulei no poço.

Saí do mesmo e minha agitação somente piorou. Segui até minha casa e a mesma estava escura. Entrei na mesma com uma chave que eu tinha guardada na mochila. O tempo em minha Era também não era dos melhores, o céu cheio de nuvens carregadas de água, parece que logo começará a chover. Fui em direção ao quarto de minha mãe para vê-la mesmo que dormindo, mas conforme me aproximava, eu podia escutar soluços abafados. Abri a porta devagar e a cena de minha mãe chorando sentada no chão ao lado da cama com o travesseiro no rosto me assustou, soltei tudo no chão e corri em sua direção.

Ela se assustou com o barulho e quando levantou a cabeça eu já a envolvia em meus braços — Mamãe, o que aconteceu?

Ela somente me apertou mais em seus braços, e continuou chorando. Eu já estava ficando preocupada, mas iria esperar ela falar. Seu pijama estava levemente enrugado e seus cabelos bagunçados, expressão abatidas e eu estava mais inquieta ainda. Eu deixei que ela se acalmasse até que os soluços diminuíram e ela pôde falar, mas quando ela falou, meu mundo parou.

— Seu avô faleceu há três dias Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

Nunca pensei muito sobre o ciclo da vida. Nascer, crescer, viver, morrer... Isso é uma coisa tão banal, mas ainda assim esse é o ciclo que todo e qualquer ser vivo está fadado a passar, afinal quando vivemos à única certeza que temos, é vamos morrer algum dia, para uns de forma mais rápida e para outros de forma mais lenta. A vida para alguns passa como uma bela música, suas doces melodias os fazem caminhar pelo o mais belo caminho. Já para outros a vida segue por caminhos tortuosos e difíceis, mas ainda assim essa pessoa segue por seu caminho, que mal ou bom, o faz viver.

Sentir... as emoções que o faz vivo.

Acreditar... na melhoria do próximo amanhecer.

Continuar... a viver independente da dor.

Uma pequena gota caiu em cima da maça do meu rosto e escorreu até meu queixo. Poderia se assimilar a uma lágrima, para quem visse de longe, mas as minhas não caíram e nem cairão... Não sei se foi o choque ou eu não querer causar mais dor a minha mãe, mas eu ainda não chorei o luto por meu avô... Minha mãe já o fazia todos os dias, ela chora por mim e por Souta. Creio que por meu avô ser seu único porto-seguro, sua perda foi um baque para ela. Minha avó falecerá no parto de minha mãe, e meu pai faleceu alguns meses depois de Souta nascer. Realmente foi uma perda difícil para ela. As gotas passaram a ser mais constantes, molhando meu vestido preto, mas não me importava, o céu derramava suas lágrimas por mim... Em vista que eu me sentia incapaz de fazê-lo.

Nunca esperamos perder alguém, mesmo quando sabemos que essa pessoa mais cedo ou mais tarde irá partir. Pensando dessa forma, o que farei quando perder minha mãe? Meu pai faleceu quando eu era criança, passei pouco da minha vida com ele, e ainda assim não pude prestar um luto digno, em vista que eu pensava que ele somente dormia naquele caixão, tanto que eu esperei por seu retorno durante um mês inteiro, até minha mãe ter a coragem de me dizer que ele nunca mais iria voltar... Crianças não entendem o real sentido da morte.

Mas agora é tudo muito diferente, eu estou maior e simplesmente entendo. Creio que a vida queria que eu entendesse como era ficar de luto verdadeiramente, levando somente agora meu avô... Sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde será minha mãe... Será eu e Souta a sentir essa dor de forma mais intensa, e seremos nós a velá-la no fim de seus dias, mas no momento vou focar somente na perda de meu avô. Uma grande perda para todos nós. O pequeno lírio branco em meus dedos foi estendido até o túmulo, e colocada dentro do pequeno balde de madeira cheio até a metade com água limpa. Na lápide que eu tanto observava – sem nada ver realmente - pequenas palavras estavam escritas. Palavras que agora expressavam o que era o fim para o meu avô.

"Vovô Higurashi.

Um pai e avô exemplar.

" _ **Quando eu nasci – nasceu uma estrela,**_

 _ **Quando eu morrer – surge uma cruz.**_

 _ **Mas quantos do que aqui repousam**_

 _ **Hão de pensar assim:**_

 _ **Ponham-me uma cruz no principio de tudo...**_

 _ **E a luz da estrela no fim de minha existência!**_ ".

Essa era a frase favorita de meu avô, e ele sempre deixou claro que a queria em seu túmulo... Minha mãe cumpriu sua promessa afinal. Eu dei uma última olhada para a lápide, já estava na hora de voltar para casa, mamãe precisava de mim. O cemitério não era muito longe de minha casa, por isso preferi vir sozinha, mamãe não agüentava nem sair de casa por enquanto e Souta estava com ela, não podia deixá-la sozinha. E o meu irmão está muito chateado também, ambos precisam de mim.

Já tem dois dias que eu voltei da Era Feudal, mas só vim ver meu avô hoje, em vista que ontem minha mãe ficou trancada no quarto o dia inteiro se recusando de sair para tudo. Eu respeitei o luto dela, afinal minha mãe não conheceu minha avó e ela só tinha ao pai... Perdê-lo repentinamente foi um choque e tanto para ela... Alias não só para ela, e sim para todos nós, afinal não tivemos tempo de nos preparar, porque quando a pessoa na idade de meu avô adoece já se espera o pior, mas conosco foi diferente... Meu avô se foi enquanto dormia, uma morte tranqüila e sem dor.

Logo cheguei em minha casa, minhas roupas grudadas em meu corpo devida a chuva forte que começou de repente, mesmo se eu tivesse levado um guarda-chuva eu estaria nesse mesmo estado, a diferença seria meu humor, que com certeza estaria pior. Minha mãe estava na cozinha, preparando alguma coisa e Souta na sala assistindo a TV. Eu não queria que ela soubesse que eu havia ido ao cemitério, por isso passei rapidamente em direção as escadas e fui direto para o banheiro, tomar um banho longo e demorado.

Hoje estava completando exatamente uma semana que eu voltei da Era Feudal. Mesmo esse tempo já tendo passado eu ainda não havia chorado, não por ser indiferente a morte de meu avô e nem por não estar sofrendo, a verdade era por puro receio de minha ver e todo o progresso que ela estava demonstrando ter, ir por água a baixo. Nem mesmo antes de dormir eu o fazia, com medo de meu choro se descontrolar e eu não conseguir conter os soluços.

Nessa uma semana, minha mãe já demonstrava alguns sorrisos tímidos para nós e também voltava lentamente a sua rotina. A sua maneira ela estava demonstrando que estava superando a perda de meu avô e seguindo em frente, como deve ser. Eu estava preocupada com o que ela pudesse fazer, mas agora eu já sei que ela enfim aceitou a sua perda. Eu me levantei de minha cama, já havia algum tempo que eu tinha acordado e estava pensando no que fazer... Talvez ainda hoje eu voltasse para a Era Feudal, afinal ainda poderia estar tendo problemas por lá.

Eu voltei num momento crítico, afinal um novo inimigo realmente muito forte estava à solta por aí e de alguma maneira, eu tinha que impedi-lo. Ainda não sabia quais eram suas reais intenções, muito menos quais eram os seus aliados, mas eu sei que ele não parou um instante se quer. Desci as escadas e segui para a cozinha. Meu irmão já estava tomando o café e minha mãe terminava de preparar algo de costas para nós. — Bom dia — eu murmurei chamando a atenção dela.

— Bom dia meu amor — ela disse me dirigindo um sorriso e vindo se sentar a mesa, trazendo uma cesta de pães — Você pretende voltar para a Era Feudal hoje? — ela me fez essa pergunta todos os dias desde que eu voltei. E eu todos os dias desconversava, para ela não se sentir "culpada" por minha estadia aqui.

— Acho que sim... — eu disse passando a comer. Ela somente deu um leve sorriso e assentiu com a cabeça, passando a comer também. O clima estava muito agradável, mas ainda assim podia ser sentido a quilômetros de distância que faltava algo, ou mais precisamente, alguém.

— Mana, porque o irmão cachorro não vem mais? — Souta perguntou me retirando de meus devaneios, olhei para ele e ele estava olhando para mim, um pouco triste.

— Bom Souta, algumas coisas aconteceram durante esses anos que eu fiquei sem vir aqui e agora só eu consigo passar pelo poço — eu disse o explicando, mas eu não sei se Inu-yasha havia tentado passar — Por isso ele não veio mais — eu acariciei os fios negros de meu irmãozinho.

— Uma pena — ele disse se levantando e colocando a louça na pia — Estou em meu quarto jogando videogame — e subiu. Férias escolares era uma coisa tão boa, sinto falta de férias... Eu também retirei a louça da mesa e quando voltei para arrumar a mesa, minha mãe me dirigiu um sorriso.

— Kagome, sente-se aqui rapidinho — ela me mostrou o local ao seu lado e assim eu fiz, me sentando ao lado dela — Filha, eu sei que você ficou aqui esses dias por minha causa — eu fiz menção de interrompê-la quando ela me parou — Me deixe continuar. E eu agradeço, mas eu sei que você está com problemas do lado de lá... — ela segurou minha mão gentilmente, mãe sempre sabe das coisas, não? — Se quiser ir, se sinta a vontade para fazê-lo.

— Mamãe, eu não fiquei aqui por causa da senhora — eu disse a olhando — Eu também precisava de um tempo para mim, mas sinto que já está na hora de eu voltar — ela assentiu levemente dando um mínimo sorriso — Só não podia te abandonar no momento em que mais precisava de nós...

— Eu sei e agradeço por isso, mas eu já estou melhor na medida do possível... A morte é uma coisa que sempre estará conosco, você querendo ou não. Espere um momento — ela se levantou e saiu de meu campo de visão. Eu continuei sentada onde estava e não demorou muito minha mãe retornou — Kagome, seu avô queria lhe dar algo, mas não houve tempo de ele o fazer — ela pegou um pequeno embrulho e me estendeu.

— Não é nenhum daqueles presentes estranhos, não é? — eu disse dando um sorriso para tirar o ar melancólico de minha mãe e deu certo.

— Não, segundo ele esse é um presente que sempre te fará lembrar-se do que a vida lhe trouxe de melhor — eu peguei o embrulho de sua mão e o abri. Um pequeno chaveiro com a Jóia de Quatro Almas estava em minha mão. O amuleto do Santuário Higurashi — Como sabe, nosso Santuário protege a Jóia de Quatro Almas e como sabemos a verdade por trás dela, seu avô queria que você sempre se lembrasse de que graças a ela, você conheceu pessoas maravilhosas e que de alguma forma, são importantes para você.

Eu me levantei e dei um abraço em minha mãe. — Obrigada por me dar esse último presente, vovô! — Ouvi minha mãe suspirar e sabia que ela queria chorar... Ainda não seria a minha vez. — Esse será meu amuleto mamãe — eu disse quando me afastei. Ela limpou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair e sorriu. — Agora irei arrumar minhas coisas, quero chegar lá ainda cedo. — ela assentiu e eu subi para meu quarto, sabia que ela queria ficar só.

Meu irmão e minha mãe seguiram comigo até o mausoléu do poço come-ossos. Ambos vieram se despedir de mim. Eu já vestia meu kimono, e estava com minhas armas e com minha mochila, que agora continha o chaveiro que meu avô deu guardado em um dos bolsos — Não demore para nos fazer uma visita Kagome — minha mamãe disse me abraçando e eu somente assenti.

— E tenta trazer o irmão cachorro da próxima — Souta disse dando um sorriso, Buyo estava em seus braços. Eu somente assenti, pulando no poço em seguida.

Logo eu já estava na outra Era e dei um suspiro pesado. Minha mente estava uma bagunça e eu não sei ao certo o que fazer. Eu subi sem dificuldade alguma, mesmo estando com minhas armas e com minha mochila, esse não era esforço algum. Quando terminei de subir, me sentei à beirada do poço, observei a paisagem ao meu redor, estava uma bela paisagem. Eu sabia que Inu-yasha e os outros não estavam no vilarejo, então eu teria que caçá-los por aí. Fiquei olhando para aquele lugar sem nada ver realmente, até decidir seguir meu caminho em busca de meus amigos, mas quando fui me desencostar do poço eu senti uma presença se aproximando rapidamente e eu somente aguardei.

Não demorou muito e Sesshoumaru entrou em meu campo de visão, sua expressão era impassível, mas seu olhar era muito irritado. Verdadeiramente, eu não estava a fim de ter que lidar com ele, pelo menos não hoje e nem agora — Olá Sesshoumaru — eu disse dando um sorriso de canto — O que lhe trás aqui?

— Ora humana, onde estava? — ele disse sério e muito frio. Eu revirei os olhos e me desencostei do poço, sinceramente o que ele pensa que eu sou? Um objeto que pode ser manipulado? — Eu estava a sua procura...

Eu franzi o cenho confusa e eu estava levemente irritada — O que eu tenho com você? Que eu saiba não temos assuntos em comum — eu disse dando de ombros e dando alguns passos na direção contraria a que ele estava.

— Não me ignore Kagome — ele disse mais frio do que antes e eu pude perceber que ele estava muito irritado, parei onde estava e me virei para ele. Sesshoumaru estava com a mão apoiada na Bakusaiga e a outra mexia em seus cabelos, em claro sinal de frustração — Eu não viria atrás de você, se Rin não insistisse tanto — eu acabei deixando minha irritação de lado e o olhei preocupada; ele entendeu que era um prossiga — Rin adoeceu e pediu por seus cuidados, mas você simplesmente desapareceu e eu tive que caçá-la. — ele me lançou um olhar irritado, mas sua expressão continuava impassível — Tens idéia do quão vergonhoso isto é a este Sesshoumaru? Caçar uma humana?

Eu resolvi deixar a prepotência dele um pouco de lado, afinal Rin precisa de mim — Sinto muito, mas eu não sou dessa Era e tenho uma vida por lá — eu respondi um pouco irritada, esse povo acha que eu tenho a obrigação de sempre estar por perto! Ele me olhou irritado e depois deu um leve suspiro — Mas vamos logo, Rin pode ter piorado...

— Hm — foi o único som que ele fez antes de seguir pela floresta, me deixando para trás. Mas se ele acha que eu não conseguirei segui-lo, ele está muito enganado! Eu passei a correr na mesma direção que ele seguia, claro que ele já estava muito a frente.

Eu somente seguia seu youki, não precisava vê-lo para isso. Enquanto o seguia, acabei me lembrando de sua expressão. Sesshoumaru é sempre tão frio quando fala e quase nunca demonstra seus reais sentimentos, mas se tem uma coisa que ninguém pode esconder é o olhar. Eles são as portas para a alma, aquilo que existe de mais secreto em nós. Aprendi a desvendar olhares através de Takeo, afinal no começo ele não se abria comigo, sua personalidade se assemelha muito a de Sesshoumaru, por isso eu tinha que me aproximar aos poucos.

Com o tempo depois de conseguir entender como ele "funcionava" eu fui me aproximando. De olhares frios e irritados a olhares amigáveis e reconfortantes. Será que eu poderia tentar me aproximar de Sesshoumaru, assim como fiz com Takeo? Acho que não... Afinal, Takeo de certa forma queria ser meu amigo, só era tímido demais para se aproximar por livre e espontânea vontade. Senti Sesshoumaru mudar de direção e fiz o mesmo.

Não demorou muito e estávamos em frente a uma cabana abandonada no meio da floresta. Ela estava silenciosa e o único som que se podia ouvir pelo local era de alguns pássaros cantando. A cabana estava um pouco acabada devido à falta de cuidados, mas pelo menos ainda tinha um teto, portas e janelas. Sesshoumaru entrou na mesma e eu o segui. Dentro da cabana – que não era muito grande, era composta por dois cômodos – estavam Arurun e Jaken, Sesshoumaru passou direto por eles e foi para o outro cômodo, eu somente o segui.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru — escutei Rin murmurar fracamente — Seja bem vindo — ela disse tentando dar um sorriso, eu saí de trás de Sesshoumaru e joguei minhas coisas no chão, Rin abriu os olhos um pouco assustada, mas depois me dirigiu um sorriso fraco — Mana Kagome...

— Olá meu amor! — eu disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso, passei a mão em sua testa e constatei que ela tinha febre — Eu vou cuidar de você agora, tudo bem? — ela assentiu fechando os olhos — Eu já volto.

Eu saí da cabana indo atrás de um rio próximo para pegar água, não demorei muito e logo voltava com água em uma garrafa plástica que eu havia pego em minha mochila. Achei uma espécie de balde na parte de trás da cabana e seria suficiente no momento, voltei ao quarto e coloquei o pano úmido na testa de Rin para baixar a febre. Sesshoumaru estava sentado no outro canto do quarto de olhos fechados, sinal claro de que ignorava minha presença. Eu peguei uma fita e amarrei os cabelos de qualquer jeito, afinal eu não consigo fazer um laço sozinha.

Para mim ficou claro como água que Rin somente tinha uma gripe, eu peguei minha mochila e de lá tirei um kit de primeiros socorros, havia alguns comprimidos lá dentro. Guardei o kit novamente, quando Rin acordasse eu pegaria novamente e eu daria o remédio a ela. Molhei o pano novamente, ele já estava quente demais. Sesshoumaru saiu da cabana algum tempo depois, me dando um leve susto. Eu me esqueci de sua presença no local, tão silencioso ele era. Fiquei assim durante quase uma hora, quando Rin deu sinal de que iria acordar.

— Olá pequena — eu disse quando ela abriu os olhos — Ainda está se sentindo mal?

— Um pouco... — ela corou levemente antes de prosseguir — Na verdade, eu estou com um pouco de fome — ela abaixou o olhar, sem graça.

Eu nem havia pensado na possibilidade de Rin acordar com fome e não fui atrás de nada, e comida industrializada seria muito ruim para ela nesse momento — Hm... Eu vou atrás de algo — eu disse, quando escutei passos se aproximando lentamente.

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto com algumas frutas na mão, ele parecia contrariado com algo, mas não procurei entender com o que... Talvez ele somente estivesse envergonhado por eu presenciar seus momentos com Rin.

— Eu trouxe comida — ele disse estendendo tudo a Rin. Ela se sentou e passou a comer, Sesshoumaru se sentou na frente dela a observando atentamente. A febre de Rin havia abaixado consideravelmente e ela já demonstrava um pouco de cor, aposto que após ela tomar o remédio ficará melhor. Percebi que Sesshoumaru olhava para alguma coisa que estava em mim, mas não procurei saber o que era.

— Obrigada Senhor Sesshoumaru — ela disse dirigindo um sorriso a ele.

— Rin, eu tenho uma coisa que te fará melhorar rapidinho — eu disse puxando a mochila — Ele se chama remédio e é muito eficiente, trouxe de minha Era — quando eu puxei o kit de dentro da mochila, ele enroscou em uma das alças e fez cair tudo que estava dentro. Eu teria me preocupado mais, mas o chaveiro também caiu, fazendo eu me lembrar daquilo que por algumas horas eu havia esquecido... A morte de meu avô.

Eu coloquei o kit no chão ao meu lado e coloquei tudo de volta da mochila, eu fazia tudo de forma mecânica, afinal eu não conseguia desviar o olhar do chaveiro, em meu peito a dor latente que eu escondi durante uma semana estava querendo sair.

— Está tudo bem Kagome? — escutei Rin perguntar e eu olhei para ela. Ambos me olhavam como se eu fosse uma louca, Rin mais preocupada. Eu terminei de guardar tudo e peguei o chaveio e o Kit.

— Aqui o remédio — eu disse dando a ela, junto com a água. Depois guardando o kit novamente.

— Está tudo bem mesmo? — ela insistiu, e eu só queria fugir dali um pouco. Eu somente assenti levemente e ela continuou me encarando, eu apertava fortemente o chaveiro em minha mão.

— Não precisa se preocupar Rin — eu disse me levantando e colocando minha mochila num canto qualquer da cabana — Eu vou buscar mais água — eu disse pegando a garrafa e saindo dali rapidamente.

Eu saí correndo em direção ao rio, o mais rápido que eu podia. A única coisa que eu tinha em mente era que não tinha nada para me impedir de chorar agora, cheguei à beira do rio e me sentei ali. O Sol já estava se pondo, mas não me importei. Pequenas lágrimas desciam pelo meu rosto e tudo o que eu podia fazer, era não me descontrolar. Sinceramente falando somente nesse instante eu compreendi a dor de minha mãe, chorar um luto pode ser desgastante às vezes e isso acaba com nosso emocional.

Eu abracei meus joelhos pousando minha cabeça em meus braços, eu apertava fortemente o chaveiro em minhas mãos, desejando que somente aquilo acabasse logo. A dor de se perder alguém pode chegar a ser indescritível às vezes. A lua já estava alta no céu, quando eu consegui me acalmar um pouco, mas ainda assim eu chorava. Minha respiração já estava melhor, mas sentia meu rosto e olhos inchados. Levantei o chaveiro na frente dos olhos e dei um mínimo sorriso para ele.

Tanta coisa aconteceu por causa dessa Jóia e o mais irônico é agora graças a ela terei também viva à lembrança de meu avô. Escutei passos próximos demais e quando fui fazer algum movimento, Sesshoumaru já estava ao meu lado. Eu não queria que ele me visse assim, mas o que eu posso fazer.

— O que você quer aqui? — eu perguntei voltando meu olhar ao chaveiro em minha mão.

— Rin ficou preocupada, pediu para eu vir — ele disse indiferente se sentando ao meu lado. Eu continuei da forma como estava, abraçada aos meus joelhos. Sesshoumaru pegou o chaveiro de minha mão e eu não me movi, estou sem força até pra brigar com ele por ser tão enxerido — O que você faz com a Jóia de Quatro Almas? — ele me olhou um pouco confuso.

— Não é de verdade — eu disse estendendo a mão para pegá-la de volta, ele me entregou parecendo contrariado — Acho que você sabe que eu vim de uma Era no futuro, 500 anos mais precisamente — ele nada disse, mas parecia prestar atenção. Sinceramente, mesmo que não estivesse eu iria falar, precisava disso — Na minha Era eu moro num templo, o templo Higurashi e lá somos conhecidos por sermos os guardiões da Jóia — Sesshoumaru me olhou de forma sarcástica e eu revirei os olhos — E lá distribuímos, ou vendemos, esses amuletos com replicas da Jóia.

— Mas a Jóia verdadeira não existe mais — ele disse olhando para frente, sem se importar em me olhar enquanto fala.

— Eu sei — eu disse segurando o chaveiro — Mas as pessoas de minha Era acreditam em tradição. — eu dei um sorriso fraco e desviei o olhar. Meus olhos marejaram novamente e eu não consegui me conter.

Abaixei a cabeça e comecei a chorar baixinho, sem me importar com Sesshoumaru ao meu lado. Nesse momento eu não me importava em levantar minha barreira, eu somente queria ser eu mesma. Não liga pra quem me via chorar, nem se isso incomodava alguém, eu somente queria dar vazão a minha dor. Surpreendi-me quando Sesshoumaru se dirigiu a mim novamente.

— Porque choras? — perguntou baixinho.

— Porque eu perdi uma pessoa muito importante para mim — eu disse sem me mexer — Meu avô faleceu essa semana que passou, por isso não estava aqui — eu acabei fungando um pouco — Não podia chorar na frente da minha mãe, ela estava acabada e durante uma semana eu segurei a minha dor.

Senti meus cabelos serem soltos e depois presos novamente, não me incomodei com o que ele fazia, depois os senti serem afagados lentamente e levantei a cabeça olhando para Sesshoumaru, agora eu estava curiosa... — Sabe que eu não entendo vocês humanos, mas sei como é perder alguém importante — ele não tirou a mão de minha cabeça, a deixou ali parada — Mas sei também que isso passa...

Naquele momento eu soube, que mesmo ele sendo da maneira como é, ainda existe um coração em Sesshoumaru. Eu lhe dirigi um sorriso e murmurei um obrigada, abaixando a cabeça novamente.

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru.**

Após Kagome sair da cabana, Rin me lançou um olhar sem graça. Ela percebeu que algo mexeu com a humana e isso a preocupou. Rin ficou chateada porque ela causou algo a outra, e ela estava bem abatida. Ela pegou aquele treco que disse ser ursinho de pelúcia e começou a brincar com ele... Acho que o pegou para se distrair um pouco, afinal Rin odeia magoar os outros. O tempo foi passando e Kagome não voltava, a noite já começava a avançar e nada dela. Rin já havia parado de brincar, comido novamente e nem sinal da outra voltar.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru? — Rin chamou minha atenção, ela já estava quase dormindo — O senhor pode ir atrás da irmã Kagome? — ela me lançou um olhar pidão e eu revirei os olhos — Ela saiu sem as armas dela e está à noite...

Que humana mais irresponsável! Saindo assim desprotegida e ainda me fazendo de babá. Jaken estava no outro cômodo e quando eu saí nem precisei lhe dizer nada, ele já seguiu para o quarto onde Rin estava. Bom, ela disse que iria buscar água, então vou na direção do rio. A noite já estava escura, e a lua já estava alta no céu... Quanto tempo será que se passou e eu não prestei a atenção?

Enquanto me aproximava de onde ela estava, eu pude escutar seu choro. Ela parecia estar distraída, afinal até agora não sentiu minha presença. Quando ela entrou em meu campo de visão, estava olhando fixamente para uma coisa em sua mão, que eu identifiquei ser a Jóia de Quatro Almas... Mas como? Eu soube que ela foi usada para dar a vida a aquela morta-viva! Quando ela enfim me percebeu, eu já estava ao lado dela.

— O que você quer aqui? — ela perguntou de forma malcriada, voltando seu olhar para aquela coisa em sua mão. Eu estava contrariado, afinal porque ela me trata assim, se eu nem fiz nada? Percebi que ela ainda chorava por isso resolvi deixar pra lá... Somente dessa vez...

— Rin ficou preocupada, pediu para eu vir — eu disse indiferente me sentando ao seu lado. Ela não se moveu, continuou abraçada aos seus joelhos e olhando aquela coisa. Eu queria saber o que era, por isso peguei de sua mão sem a sua permissão e comecei a analisá-lo, ela não protestou. A pequena pedra em minha mão era idêntica a Jóia de Quatro Almas, tanto no tamanho quanto na cor — O que você faz com a Jóia de Quatro Almas? — eu perguntei a olhando, eu estava um pouco confuso. Como pode ainda existir?

— Não é de verdade — ela disse me estendendo a mão para pegá-la de volta, eu a entreguei, ainda intrigado com o que aquilo poderia ser... Era idêntica a original. — Acho que você sabe que eu vim de uma Era no futuro, 500 anos mais precisamente — eu nada disse, apesar de saber que ela não era desse tempo. Verdadeiramente, eu sabia muito de Kagome, afinal ela é uma humana de outro tempo... E nunca me temeu, mesmo com medo. E eu sempre quis saber o porquê, mesmo não demonstrando — Na minha Era eu moro num templo, o templo Higurashi e lá somos conhecidos por sermos os guardiões da Jóia — eu a olhei como se dissesse "sério?", a Jóia já não existia na época dela — E lá distribuímos, ou vendemos, esses amuletos com replicas da Jóia.

— Mas a Jóia verdadeira não existe mais — eu disse olhando para a lua.

— Eu sei — ela voltou a falar — Mas as pessoas de minha Era acreditam em tradição. — Senti cheiro de lágrimas e quando olhei para Kagome, ela estava de cabeça baixa e chorava baixinho.

Ouvi-la chorar ao meu lado estava me incomodando um pouco, afinal estava claro que era um choro sofrido, um choro de dor. Eu queria saber por que ela chorava, e mais ainda porque ela ainda não me pediu para ir embora e deixá-la só. Dei um sorriso irônico, minha curiosidade me leva a cada coisa...

— Porque choras? — eu perguntei baixinho, na esperança dela não escutar. Mas ainda assim expondo minha curiosidade em voz "alta".

— Porque eu perdi uma pessoa muito importante para mim — ela me respondeu sem me olhar, então não viu minha cara de espanto por ela ter escutado, realmente Kagome mudou muito... — Meu avô faleceu essa semana que passou, por isso não estava aqui — então foi por isso... — Não podia chorar na frente da minha mãe, ela estava acabada e durante uma semana eu segurei a minha dor.

Não resisti e acabei arrumando o laço de seus cabelos – que já estava me incomodando desde quando eu coloquei os olhos nele – a pequena fita vermelha estava com um laço perfeito agora, depois acabei acariciando os cabelos dela – seu cabelo é tão macio -, o que fez a mesma levantar a cabeça um pouco assustada e curiosa. Aqueles azuis ficavam tão lindos enquanto derramavam algumas lágrimas. — Sabe que eu não entendo vocês humanos, mas sei como é perder alguém importante — Eu não me mexi enquanto falava, sinceramente eu sabia que ela precisava de ajuda, mas eu não sei ao certo como fazê-lo — Mas sei também que isso passa...

Ela me dirigiu um sorriso e murmurou um obrigada, abaixando a cabeça novamente. Eu ainda fiquei a olhando tentando entender o porquê eu dirigir essas palavras a ela. Eu não me importo com Kagome, então porque senti a necessidade de falar com ela? De tentar acalmá-la? Isso não é de meu feitio... Escutei Kagome se movimentar ao meu lado e logo sinto um leve impacto em meu braço direito.

Kagome dormia encostada a mim. Como ela pode dormir assim? Ela esquece que eu sou um youkai? Dei um suspiro cansado, me levantei e a peguei em meu colo, ela se aconchegou mais a mim, não acordou em nenhum instante. Eu gostei da sensação de tê-la assim, próxima, mas eu sou um Daí-youkai e não posso ter afeição por humanos... Rin é uma exceção. Segui de volta para a cabana, tentando reprimir aquele sentimento de proteção que crescia cada vez mais dentro de mim.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

Eu sentia minha mente e corpo muito cansados... Eu estava exausta tanto física quanto emocionalmente, mas eu precisava reagir a tudo isso, afinal a morte é algo comum em nossas vidas. A sensação que eu tinha era que eu havia exterminado muitos youkais, mas no fundo eu sabia o que era aquilo... Abri os olhos lentamente, mas os fechei novamente. A claridade da janela estava bem em meus olhos, tentei novamente e avistei uma parede... Mas onde eu estou? Senti um corpo se aconchegando mais a mim e olhei para o pequeno ser ao meu lado que dormia tranquilamente e estava agarrada a mim.

Passei a mão por sua testa, constatando que Rin não tinha mais febre, retirei também os fios castanhos de seu rosto. Por ela estar levemente suada, acho que ela passou calor durante a noite, mas não sei se pode ter sido febre novamente... Aos poucos as lembranças foram voltando em minha mente e a última que eu tinha era de estar sentada no rio com Sesshoumaru ao meu lado, mas não me lembro de como voltei à cabana... Será que eu dormi? Só pode ter sido isso. Eu estava cansada emocionalmente e meu físico não estava muito diferente, afinal mesmo em casa, eu quase não dormi por esses dias. Tirei a pequena manta de cima de mim, Rin ainda estava em um sono profundo e eu não tinha a intenção de acordá-la ainda. Quando eu me virei para me levantar, percebi Sesshoumaru no canto do quarto... Será que ele ficou ali a noite toda? Se ficou provavelmente foi velando o sono de Rin...

Resolvi ignorá-lo, assim como ele fazia comigo. Levantei-me e segui para a minha mochila, meu chaveiro estava ao lado dela, sinal de que provavelmente Sesshoumaru não sabia onde colocá-lo. O guardei novamente num bolso interno da mochila desta vez, e peguei minhas coisas para escovar meus dentes, tomaria banho com Rin. Senti que estava sendo observada, porém resolvi deixar para lá, Sesshoumaru não ia gostar de saber que eu o percebi. Penteei os cabelos ainda de costas para ele, iria fingir que ainda estava distraída e não o percebi, afinal iria mudar o que? Saí da cabana e fui fazer minha higiene. Quando voltei Rin já havia acordado e estava comendo as frutas que Sesshoumaru havia trazido para ela ontem, e eu somente comi um simples pacote de salgadinho que eu havia trazido de casa.

— Kagome — Rin chamou minha atenção me retirando de devaneios que nem havia percebido entrar — Você está melhor agora? — ela ficou levemente corada e eu lhe dirigi um sorriso.

— Não foi nada demais Rin — eu disse a tranqüilizando, mas agradeci internamente alguém estar preocupado comigo... Pelo menos alguém. — E eu estou sim muito melhor agora — eu dei uma piscada de olho para ela, mas ficando séria em seguida — Mas e você?

— Eu estou melhor sim — ela disse olhando para minha mochila — Aquela coisa que você me deu realmente ajudou! — eu somente assenti para ela dando um sorriso em seguida.

Uma movimentação chamou minha atenção, Sesshoumaru acabava de entrar no cômodo, eu nem tinha reparado que ele havia se retirado. Ele estava impassível e se aproximou de Rin, chamando a atenção da pequena para ele que lhe sorriu abertamente. Eu estava me sentindo uma intrusa e muito indesejada naquele momento, estava claro como água para mim que Sesshoumaru tinha um carinho paternal para Rin e não suportava que pessoas de fora presenciassem esses momentos. Nem mesmo aqueles que ele julgava inofensivo... Assim como eu. Eu quis sair dali, inventar qualquer coisa ou sair silenciosamente, mas eu sentia que precisava fazê-lo. Porém, não sabia se ao fazê-lo Rin ficaria preocupada novamente, achando que eu ainda estava mal. Resolvi fingir que não estava ali, eles não me notariam.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru, eu já estou melhor — ela disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso sincero, eu só queria sair dali e deixá-los a sós — Mas... — ela continuou olhando em volta — Onde estão o Senhor Jaken e o Arurun?

Sesshoumaru a olhou, dando um leve suspiro antes de responder — Eles forma para o Oeste ver como vão às coisas por lá — ele disse evasivo demais... Talvez ele quisesse saber como anda a "dominação" de Yokoyama e se isso chegaria a atingi-lo.

— Está acontecendo algo grave? — ela perguntou curiosa.

Sesshoumaru não iria respondê-la e eu sabia que ela ficaria chateada, por isso resolvi intervir, mudando o foco de seus pensamentos — Rin — ela olhou para mim, um pouco curiosa — Vamos tomar banho?

— Vamos! — ela exclamou alegre se levantando em seguida. Rin correu para fora da cabana e ficou me chamando. Eu fui até minha mochila e a peguei junto com a minha espada, afinal ainda poderia aparecer algum youkai, Sesshoumaru não disse nada sobre nossa saída, na verdade ele parecia muito pensativo.

No fundo acho que ele nem notou nossa saída...

Fui com Rin até o rio que eu estava ontem e logo já estávamos dentro da água. Como toda criança, Rin antes de entrar jogou todas as peças de roupa pelo caminho que eu as recolhi pacientemente as colocando num canto, depois retirando minha roupa e entrando em seguida. Rin pulava e espalhava muita água. Crianças são sempre tão alegres!

— Rin, parece se divertir — eu disse chamando a atenção dela.

— É que eu sempre tomo banho sozinha... — ela disse me olhando um pouco chateada — E eu sempre quis tomar com o Senhor Sesshoumaru...

Eu acabei corando involuntariamente ao imaginar como seria Sesshoumaru nu... Crianças são tão inocentes... Eu dei um sorriso a ela — É que é muito complicado isso de acontecer... — ela me olhou curiosa se aproximando — Quando você for maior você entenderá... — eu lhe dirigi um sorriso — Mas você tem a mim sempre que quiser!

Continuamos com o banho, até quando eu fui usar o shampoo e o condicionador. Rin começou a brincar com as bolhas que saiam de vez em quando, curiosa sobre elas. Logo a ensinei como lavar os cabelos e ela se divertia, a melhor coisa do mundo são as crianças, tão puras e tão inocentes... Isso me fez lembrar-me de meu menino, como será que ele está? Terminei o banho com Rin e estava a vestindo enquanto eu estava enrolada numa toalha... Quando terminava de me arrumar senti alguém se aproximando muito rápido.

— Rin, vá indo na frente sim? — eu disse entregando tudo para ela e a virando para sair dali enquanto ainda havia tempo. Ela entendeu que algo estava errado e por isso foi sem contestar as ordens. Fiquei a olhando até sumir de meu campo de visão, senti alguém parando atrás de mim, mas ainda a uma distância segura, quando me virei fui capaz de identificar de quem se tratava: Ritsu.

Ele estava usando seu habitual traje de guerra e me olhava divertido, dando um sorriso de canto. Eu não sabia por que ele estava aqui, sendo que eu estava muito longe dos outros. Provavelmente a busca dele deveria se focar em Inu-yasha e nos outros... O que será que ele quer comigo? Será que acha que eu sou tão fraca a ponto de ser raptada? Assim como Naraku achava e tentava fazer? Ele estalou os dedos me fazendo olhá-lo nos olhos.

— Não deveria ficar tão distraída na frente do inimigo Ka-go-me — ele disse soletrando meu nome lentamente, dando um sorriso em seguida — Mas, vamos ao o que interessa — muito rápido ele se aproximou de mim e me prensou na árvore que estava atrás de mim, retirando Joyeuse que estava em minha mão a jogando para longe. Minha espada voltou a sua forma original.

— Sério isso? — eu perguntei o olhando debochada. Eu não precisava dela para atacar — Não preciso de armas para te acertar — eu disse acumulando um pouco de energia na mão e quando ia tocá-lo ele me virou de costas para ele, prendendo minhas mãos.

— Não vim lutar — ele disse me prensando mais contra a árvore, ele me deu um cheiro no pescoço e eu senti meus pelos se arrepiarem, eu tinha que agir! Comecei a me concentrar para irradiar minha energia pelo meu corpo — Você tem um cheiro bom... Mas vamos manter o foco. — ele se afastou de meu corpo, mas ainda me prendia a árvore — Eu só vim lhe trazer um recado...

— Recado? — eu perguntei em deboche — Tipo temos muitos assuntos em comum, não é mesmo? — eu revirei os olhos e consegui irradiar a energia pelo meu corpo o fazendo me soltar, peguei Joyeuse e a empunhei.

— Não precisamos partir para isso — ele disse dando um sorriso, mas se mantinha afastado de mim — Só darei o recado e vou embora — ele me deu uma piscada de olho — Só dessa vez! Direi com as palavras que foram ordenadas pelo meu mestre: — Ritsu ficou sério — Ritsu, siga até Kagome e a deixe sobre aviso, caso ela não faça o que eu quero muitos dos dela irão sofrer, seja sua raça ou com seus amigos... Eu a desejo e a terei, por bem ou por mal...

Eu estava muito confusa, como Yokoyama tinha conhecimento sobre mim? Porque ele me queria? Eu estou verdadeiramente confusa. Eu nunca havia visto o tal Yokoyama, e quando achei que o encontraria ele não estava lá, então como ele sabia quem eu era? E mais ainda, porque ele está fazendo isso? Ele quer usar os humanos como iscas para que eu vá até ele? Mas agora minha vontade de encontrá-lo só aumentou, quem ele pensa que é?!

— Já vim fazer o que me ordenaram — ele disse saindo da mesma forma que veio, me deixando ali ainda confusa. Eu estava com um problema maior do que eu imaginava, afinal como alguém iria me querer sem nunca ter me visto antes? Será que ele ficou interessado por algo que Ritsu disse? Eu não obteria a resposta dessa pergunta.

Resolvi voltar para a cabana, Rin poderia estar preocupada comigo. Eu andava devagar ainda pensando nas palavras de Ritsu, não entendi muito o que ele estava querendo comigo, quer dizer... Porque razão Yokoyama me queria se nem mais a Jóia existia?! Eu não via utilidade para mim no momento... Quando eu entrei na cabana eu notei que faltava algo, afinal nela estava somente Rin... Ela poderia ter sido atacada! A pequena estava sentando num canto, claramente assustada.

— Rin, já voltei — eu disse me sentando ao lado dela e a abraçando. Ficamos assim até que ela se acalmou — Pequena quando Sesshoumaru voltar eu terei que partir — ela somente assentiu, mas pediu que eu ficasse com ela até ela dormir. Ela ainda estava doente afinal, apesar de que agora ela iria melhorar, eu tinha certeza.

Assim o final do dia chegou e nada de Sesshoumaru voltar, muito menos Jaken ou Arurun... Será que havia acontecido algo nas terras do Oeste? Eu e Rin comemos coisas de minha Era, foi engraçado ver Rin enquanto comia, no momento Rin estava dormindo em meu colo, ela estava sentada entre as minhas pernas, se encaixando a mim como se fosse um bebê de colo enquanto dormia. Eu estava acariciando os cabelos dela, velando seu sono, até que eu senti um Youki conhecido se aproximar e sabia que Sesshoumaru estava voltando. Levantei-me com Rin em meus braços e a deitei na cama, ela murmurou alguma coisa que eu não entendi e sorriu. Penso no quanto essa criança já não sofreu. Passei a arrumar minhas coisas, e logo estava o aguardando.

Ele entrou na cabana em alerta, não empunhava nenhuma arma, mas eu sentia pelo seu Youki a leve agitação que ele estava, quando seus olhos me focaram ele me encarou friamente. Sesshoumaru deu alguns passos e parou em minha frente. Eu sentia a vontade que ele tinha de me atacar, mas estava se controlando — Pode dizer por que está com o cheiro daquele youkai que nos atacou? — ele se abaixou um pouco e cheirou em meu pescoço, a sensação de arrepio com Sesshoumaru foi muito diferente a de Ritsu, o que está acontecendo comigo?! — Está misturado com o seu cheiro e o de Rin, mas eu ainda consigo sentir.

Eu o olhei indiferente, mas eu teria que explicar, só por Rin, afinal ela iria contar que algo havia acontecido. E também ele poderia pensar que eu estava aliada ao inimigo ou até outra coisa... — Ele apareceu enquanto você estava fora, veio _me dar_ um recado — eu disse evasiva, afinal ele não precisa saber de nada. É um assunto inteiramente meu. Ele me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, eu sabia que ele queria que eu contasse o tal recado, mas ele não poderia me ajudar... Na verdade ninguém poderia. — Mas não se preocupe, ele não viu a Rin... Nem sabe da existência dela.

Ele somente ficou me encarando, seus olhos cor de âmbar pareciam querer ler cada pedaço de minha alma, mas ele nada disse e muito menos se afastou. Acho que ele começou a pensar em alguma coisa muito séria, porque pra ele não ter se afastado... Essa aproximação estava começando a mexer com meus sentidos, principalmente por causa do cheiro dele, que cheiro inebriante! E perto assim, eu podia reparar na beleza dele, afinal em que outro momento eu poderia reparar naquele nariz fino, boca levemente carnuda, rosto expressivo, aquelas marcas de nascença... Mas o que eu sempre reparei, sem nem fazer esforço algum – ou precisar tê-lo tão perto assim – foram os olhos...

Cor de âmbar, que lembram muito a ouro derretido... Olhar marcante e frio. Suas expressões sempre sérias, mas que mudam levemente na presença de Rin. Será que é essa é a forma dele de dizer que ama? Pisquei algumas vezes, saindo daqueles devaneios de certo desnecessários... Eu interessada em Sesshoumaru? Só pode ser uma piada de muito mal gosto de minha mente!

Eu ajeitei a mochila em minhas costas e esperei só mais alguns instantes, mas ele não se pronunciou. Então eu o fiz — Bom, já estou de saída — eu disse o retirando do devaneio que ele entrou, ele piscou e eu me afastei, me dirigindo em direção à saída do cômodo — eu já me despedi de Rin e espero que não se importe de eu voltar novamente para vê-la.

— Não me importo — ele respondeu se virando para mim, seu olhar parecia muito avaliativo e eu não entendi, mas também não dei bola — Eu tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer — ele disse chamando minha atenção, me fazendo parar, porém continuei de costas para ele — O que você sabe desse tal Yokoyama?

— Não sei muita coisa. O que eu sei é que o desejo dele é dominar todos os humanos... — eu olhei para ele — Quer que todos da minha raça se ajoelhem perante ele, quer também dominar todos os youkais do Japão Feudal e... — eu me detive antes que contasse para ele o que Ritsu me disse — Não me lembro de mais nada... — eu o olhei no mínimo curiosa — Porque das perguntas?

— Hm... — foi à única coisa que ele murmurou. Entendi que ele não queria falar nada para mim e tive que respeitar a vontade dele. Eu dei de ombros mentalmente. Sesshoumaru já tem falado demais comigo, o que eu achava no mínimo estranho, afinal ele odeio minha raça, não? É melhor eu me afastar, afinal coração é sempre algo tão idiota... Não podemos domá-lo e a ultima coisa que eu quero é ficar apaixonada por um Daí-youkai.

— Espero ter sanado sua curiosidade — eu disse antes de me dirigir para fora da cabana. Caminhei um pouco e pude escutar Sesshoumaru andando até parar, passos demais. Se ele já estava no quarto com Rin, porque deu tantos passos? No entanto, eu parei de prestar atenção nele, afinal o que eu ganharia com isso? A lua já estava alta no céu e meu ponto de parada agora era quando eu encontrasse Inu-yasha e os outros.

 _3 dias depois._

Eu estava cansada de procurá-los assim, sem nenhuma pista. Estou me sentindo como se procurasse uma agulha no palheiro, eu nunca iria encontrar! E ainda pra me ajudar está se aproximando da noite de Lua Nova e Inu-yasha irá se esconder. Preciso encontrá-lo antes disso, ainda tenho três dias até lá. No momento estava me encaminhando para um vilarejo, lá eles poderiam me dizer se meus amigos passaram por lá. O Vilarejo era simples, mas ainda assim mais sofisticado do que o Vilarejo da vovó Kaede. Ia caminhando na direção da entrada e algumas pessoas me olhavam com esperança e não entendi por que, outras me cumprimentavam e faziam uma leve reverência com as mãos juntas murmurando orações.

Acontece que no momento eu estou usando minhas roupas de sacerdotisa, eu tenho quatro como estas, mas só as uso quando estou sem kimonos limpos. Eu as ganhei de Takeo durante o treinamento, elas eram semelhantes à de Kikyou e da Kaede, só que a cor das calças ao invés de vermelha eram verdes! Imagina eu andando igual a ela? Seria humilhação demais para mim, já não bastava ser a reencarnação dela. Segundo Takeo, o verde é a minha cor. A cor que define meu ser interior e por isso essa seria a minha cor de sacerdotisa.

Quando dei por mim já estava na entrada do vilarejo, alguns aldeões me olhavam de soslaio e eu estava envergonhada. Uma senhora se aproximou de mim, ela era bem velhinha e andava um pouco encurvada, seus cabelos são todo branco e seu olhar é amável. As pessoas ao nosso redor me olhavam como se eu fosse à salvação de algo e eu não entendi muito bem, eu estava me sentindo incomodada.

— Olá sacerdotisa — ela disse quando parou a minha frente — A senhorita está perdida? — as pessoas a nossa volta me olhavam curiosos, como se ansiassem a resposta dessa pergunta.

— Não, eu estou em busca de meus amigos — eu disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso amigável — Por um acaso a senhora não viu um hanyou com vestes vermelhas, acompanhado por alguns humanos? — eu perguntei esperançosa.

— Não minha menina — ela disse me olhando com pesar — Escutei rumores de um grupo assim nos vilarejos vizinhos, mas não passaram por aqui — ela me olhou, mas seu olhar parecia diferente do começo, como se me pedisse ajuda. Algumas pessoas que haviam parado seus afazeres voltaram a fazê-los rapidamente e eu não entendi o porquê.

— Bom, a senhora teria algum lugar onde eu pudesse tomar água? — eu perguntei, eu sentia que havia alguma coisa errada e essa senhora queria conversar comigo. A sensação só piorou quando todos começaram a trabalhar. Ao longe eu escutava passos, muitos passos e estavam se aproximando de onde eu estava.

— Se importa de ir à casa de uma simples camponesa? — ela perguntou um pouco envergonhada. Um grupo de soldados entrou em nosso campo de visão e os moradores pareciam temê-los. Eu estava um pouco assustada com aquelas reações afinal eles pareciam o exercito do Senhor Feudal do local.

— Não me importo — eu respondi para ela, mas não sorri como antes, eu estava em alerta agora. Um dos soldados pareceu me perceber ali e se aproximou sozinho. Ele parecia ser o general, ou o que estava no comando daquele "esquadrão".

— O que faz aqui sacerdotisa? — ele perguntou de forma ríspida.

— Estou somente de passagem — eu disse séria e um pouco fria — Não ficarei muito mais do que algumas horas — eu o olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada — Ao acaso é proibido?

Ele me analisou de cima a baixo e deu um sorriso malicioso — Não é proibido — ele disse em seguida — Mas se retire ao fim da tarde, não há lugar para visitantes passarem a noite. — após essas palavras ele se retirou, seguindo com seu esquadrão.

Isso está muito estranho, muito estranho — Senhorita — a senhora chamou minha atenção — Venha comigo — ela se virou e começou a seguir em direção a casa dela. Eu a segui, ainda muito intrigada com o que havia acabado de acontecer. Entramos num beco e andamos por mais algumas ruas, logo as casas lindas e bem arrumadas eram substituídas por velhas e decadentes.

O mais estranho é que a entrada e o caminho de "rota" do vilarejo é tão lindo e arrumado, porém as casas dos moradores são literalmente escondidas dos olhos dos visitantes. Ela parou em frente a uma casa simples e abriu à porta me dando passagem, eu entrei e ela fechou a porta. A senhora acendeu um lampião e a pequena casa me foi visível, ela era tão simples por isso ela ficou com vergonha de sua casa, mas independente da aparência não se deve ter vergonha de sua casa, afinal é ali onde se vive.

— Desculpe minha casa não ser sofisticada como as que viu anteriormente — ela disse se sentando e me apontando o lugar a sua frente — ou não ser tão bonita quanto as da entrada do vilarejo — ela deu um suspiro, eu me sentei a sua frente — A propósito sacerdotisa, eu me chamo Mika.

— Muito prazer senhora Mika, eu me chamo Kagome — eu disse dando um sorriso — Eu não me importo com beleza, não se preocupe. A senhora já foi gentil ao bastante em me receber em sua casa — eu dei um sorriso hospitaleiro — Mas eu tenho uma pergunta...

Ela me olhou — Pode perguntar menina — ela disse se levantando e seguindo a uma bacia tampada em cima da pia, e encheu um copo de bambu com água para mim.

— O vilarejo sempre foi assim? — eu perguntei enquanto ela me estendeu o copo — Obrigada — eu murmurei enquanto bebia um pouco do liquido.

— Não menina — ela disse se sentando novamente — O vilarejo antes era muito simples, mas era cheio de harmonia — ela me falava como se tivesse entrado em uma nostalgia gostosa — Todos vivíamos em paz e plantávamos nosso próprio alimento, até que ele chegou — o olhar dela mudou para um doloroso — O Senhor Feudal apareceu, dizendo que iria engrandecer o vilarejo e as vilas ao redor, todos ficamos empolgados, afinal seriamos enfim reconhecidos.

"Aconteceu. Ele passou a tomar conta do lugar e fazer algumas melhorias, a entrada do vilarejo havia ficado linda e as pessoas que moravam lá se deram bem. Ele passou a abrir pequenas lojas e algumas coisas para os viajantes e achávamos que ele faria melhorias no vilarejo todo — ela me lançou um olhar triste — Ledo engano. Ele passou a aumentar o preço das coisas e proibir os viajantes de passarem a noite, começou a destruir as plantações, e quem os soldados achassem plantando algo era punido!"

"As rondas passaram a ficar mais fortes e nós passamos a ficar amuados — ela me olhou e seu olhar era vazio — Tudo isso aconteceu em dois meses, após isso ele passou a vender coisas muito caras e nós trabalhávamos por alimento, quando viajantes passavam nos os vendíamos coisas a preços altos e como não havia muita coisas ao redor eles compravam — ela deixou uma lagrima escapar e eu já estava horrorizada com aquela história — Eu sou uma ex-sacerdotisa, minha sobrinha que assumiu o meu lugar no vilarejo".

Ela parou sua narração — Ele a levou? — eu perguntei quando ela não continuou, ela somente assentiu com a cabeça — Faz tempo?

— Há quase um ano — ela respondeu triste — ele já no comando há esse tempo e logo depois ele começou a levar moços da vila para o castelo dele — ela deu um suspiro pesado — Mas elas não voltam, principalmente sacerdotisas...

Então ele quer sacerdotisas, será que ele está a serviço do Yokoyama? Eu preciso averiguar isso — Onde fica o castelo?

Ela me olhou horrorizada — Não menina! — ela disse ficando em pé a minha frente — Você não pode ir até lá!

— Não se preocupe — eu disse me levantando também — Eu posso ajudar vocês aqui. — eu dei um sorriso — Devolver a vida de vocês... Pelo menos voltarão a viver como antes.

— Não há necessidade menina — ela disse incerta, eu percebia que ela estava lutando contra a própria vontade — Ele é muito poderoso!

Quando eu fui me pronunciar novamente escutei passos se aproximando. Eu olhei para a Mika e lhe lancei um olhar de advertência, ela entendeu se sentando novamente, assim como eu. Começamos a conversar de qualquer coisa quando batidas foram ouvidas na porta. Mika se levantou e caminhou em direção a mesma, quando a abriu o mesmo guarda que me abordou anteriormente apareceu em nosso campo de visão.

— Fui informado que a sacerdotisa se encontra aqui — ele disse olhando para Mika e depois para mim, dando um sorriso de canto — Eu vim buscá-la.

Eu me levantei e peguei minhas coisas, me dirigindo em direção a porta — Muito obrigada pela ajuda senhora Mika — eu lhe dirigi um sorriso — Creio que agora eu deva seguir com os senhores, passar bem.

Eu saí da cabana e passei a seguir com os soldados. Não deixei Mika se pronunciar, eu queria que eles achassem que eu não sabia de nada da história do local. Caminhava seguramente, sem me deixar abalar com eles.

— Senhor — eu disse me dirigindo ao comandante — Pode me dizer o que o Senhor das terras quer com uma sacerdotisa?

Ele me olhou dando um sorriso debochado — O que uma sacerdotisa faz? — ele perguntou de forma debochada e eu quis socá-lo — Claro que para abençoar as terras e purificar o castelo.

Eu não disse mais nada e somente os segui. O castelo era bem no meio da floresta de difícil acesso, o que eu estranhei. Pelo jeito ele não quer ser encontrado tão facilmente e isso é suspeito, porque só me faz lembrar-me de Naraku e que ele sempre se escondia em castelos assim. Os portões estavam vigiados, mas o que me deixava curiosa eram que todos ali eram humanos, nada de youkai, nem de energia maligna... Pelo menos não do lado de fora.

Adentramos o local e eles me levaram para a sala principal. Lá estava o Senhor Feudal e ele estava muito a vontade, bebia sakê e era servido por mulheres com roupas muito curtas, mas em seus olhares era possível perceber o quanto elas odiavam aquilo. Os guardas me deixaram lá e ele pediu para as garotas se retirarem, eu me sentei em uma única almofada que havia no local.

Eu o observava atentamente, sua aparência era de humano, mas eu sabia que ele era um youkai, talvez por isso tivesse conseguido se instalar tão rapidamente. Seus cabelos iam até a cintura num tom de preto azulado – iguais aos meus – seus olhos num tom de violeta e usava um kimono com uma abertura grande na coxa, me lembrava de Jakotsu, do exercito dos sete.

— Olá sacerdotisa — ele disse de forma amorosa, me dirigindo um sorriso — Eu sinto incomodá-la assim, mas eu preciso de seus serviços... — ele me lançou um olhar sério agora — Meu castelo tem sido constantemente atacado por um youkai, mas alguns dias atrás conseguimos capturá-lo, mas não conseguimos matá-lo.

— E você quer que eu o extermine para você, é isso? — eu perguntei séria, como se não soubesse de nada.

— Sim, como sabe eu e meus homens somos humanos e não temos poder para exterminar um youkai do porte dele — ele disse estalando os dedos em seguida. Escutei alguém sendo arrastado e alguém caminhado, parece que eu descobrirei quem é que está no comando aqui... Ou não.

Mas meus olhos se arregalaram quando as pessoas entraram no cômodo, por dois motivos: a pessoas que era arrastada era Kurama – que estava muito ferido – e quem o arrastava era Ritsu!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Ritsu parou no mesmo instante, ele me analisava profundamente e eu não sabia o que fazer, eu sabia que esse local provavelmente estava sendo controlado por Yokoyama, só não sabia que eu teria a confirmação logo assim de cara.

— Esse é o meu comandante — o Senhor Feudal disse apontando para ele, ele não poderia ser o Yokoyama, poderia? — seu nome é Raiton. A propósito, meu nome é Daisuke o Senhor Feudal.

— Entendo Senhor Daisuke — eu disse de forma polida — O Senhor poderia pedir para algum de seus soldados me mostrar o banheiro? — eu perguntei um pouco envergonhada; Ritsu não tirava os olhos de mim e ele segurava Kurama fortemente, mesmo ele estando desmaiado.

— Claro — ele disse dando um sorriso, estalou o dedo e um soldado apareceu — A leve até o banheiro — eu me levantei e o segui. Deixei minhas coisas com Daisuke como forma de mostrar que confiava nele, mesmo não querendo deixar... Se eu levasse minha arma, eu levantaria suspeitas. Ritsu sabia quem eu era, mas fingia não saber e por mim continuaria assim. Eu fingiria que não o conhecia e iria embora depois de fazer meu trabalho... Ou não.

Quando passamos por outro corredor eu desacordei o cara que estava me levando, e escondi o corpo desacordado em um dos cômodos, não quero chamar atenção desnecessária. Eu rapidamente comecei a andar pelo lugar olhando tudo ao redor de onde eu me encontrava, o local parecia estranhamente vazio, mas eu sentia que havia alguém por perto, dei alguns passos e outro corredor entrou em meu campo de visão e um cômodo chamou minha atenção, segui até ele e olhei pela fresta da porta.

Um estranho homem estava lá, ele estava de costas para a porta e eu só podia enxergar seus cabelos que iam até a metade das costas, o estranho parecia estar envolto em uma barreira. Ela era negra e parecia ter muita energia maligna mal contida. Então era aqui que Yokoyama estava, mas eu não conseguiria sozinha, eu tinha que tentar rastreá-lo para voltar com ajuda, por isso voltei logo para a sala em que me encontrava anteriormente para não levantar suspeitas. Como sentia falta dos meus amigos nesse momento, poderíamos acabar com isso logo!

Eu adentrei o cômodo onde estava o Senhor Feudal, o ambiente estava um pouco pesado e Ritsu estava com Kurama na varanda, o mesmo parecia ter acordado e começado a vomitar. Ritsu estava com um olhar indecifrável para Daisuke e eu não entendi mais nada — Já voltou — Daisuke disse me dirigindo um sorriso — Então aquele é o youkai que vem me dando problemas, mas já já falamos dele — ele olhou para Ritsu e o mesmo fechou a porta da varanda contrariado, eu não entendi muita coisa.

Ritsu estava sendo controlado por aquele cara, mas o mestre dele estava a alguns cômodos dali, será que ele sempre se fingia ser algo dos que estavam aliados a Yokoyama? Será que eles pelo menos sabiam que serviam a alguém? Daisuke parecia saber da existência de Yokoyama, mas parecia não ligar. Daisuke se levantou chamando minha atenção, ele caminhou em minha direção e estava perigosamente perto, eu ainda estava em pé o observando atentamente.

— Você é muito bonita sacerdotisa — Daisuke disse passando a mão em meu rosto, sua proximidade permitia ele me tocar, e eu só queria recuar — Sabe, tudo aquilo ali é uma encenação para te manter aqui. — ele deu um sorriso em deboche, enquanto apontava para a porta fechada — Você não sairá daqui, e será minha nova concubina... Não será como foi com as outras... — ele fez menção de passar a mão em meu rosto novamente, quando eu dei um passo para trás, recuando levemente — Você é a mais bonita das sacerdotisas que apareceram por aqui, não vou te devorar como a elas, te farei a _minha_ senhora.

— Até parece que eu ficarei aqui e farei isso que você disse — eu disse revirando os olhos, e abanando a mão para ele — Outra coisa, você está me subestimando, sabes quem eu sou?

— Não me interessa quem você é querida — ele disse passando a mão em meu rosto novamente e dando um sorriso nojento — Somente o que você fará por mim... — ele se aproximou mais, fazendo menção de me beijar, mas a porta do cômodo foi aberta num rompante e um Ritsu muito sério adentrava o cômodo novamente, ele encarava Daisuke friamente e eu tive a impressão de que por um instante seus olhos ficaram amarelos.

— Ela não — ele disse sério, muito sério — Kagome não pode ficar aqui, nem era para ela ter aparecido por aqui... Temos outros planos para ela Daisuke — Ritsu disse se aproximando dele e o retirando de perto de mim, ficando de costas para mim e Daisuke de frente pra ele — Senhor Yokoyama a quer e _você_ não poderá tê-la.

— Qual é Ritsu, só uma casquinha... Ele nem vai notar! — ele disse dando um sorriso sacana e o que recebeu em troca foi um soco. Kurama estava encostado na pilastra da varanda e me olhava com ressentimento, eu sabia que ele não me queria aqui e tinha também a minha promessa para com ele — Você não sabe brincar — Daisuke disse se levantando, levemente irritado.

— Bom, eu sei que o papo está bom, mas eu não tenho o dia todo — eu disse apoiada no meu arco – eu havia pego as minhas coisas enquanto eles conversavam -, ele era grande agora, afinal era o arco do monte Azusa — Eu tenho que ir embora, sabe?

— Pelo jeito parece que nossa encenação acabou. Certo? — Daisuke disse me olhando sério, irritado — Você já sabe que eu estou recebendo ordens e quem estão as dando, por isso você deverá morrer — ele deu um sorriso sádico e estalou os dedos. Os homens do castelo apareceram do nada, todos pareciam em um tipo de transe, mas eles passaram direto por mim e foram na direção a uma porta atrás de mim, quando abriram foram devorados por muitos youkais que estavam ali. Como eu não os percebi? — Meus queridos, ela também é a refeição!

— Já disse que ela não! — escutei Ritsu gritar para Daisuke que nem se importou. Ele parecia não dar a mínima para o que Ritsu falava e esse estava irritadiço por estar sendo ignorado.

— Sacerdotisas têm aos montes por aí, Senhor Yokoyama encontrará outra, aposto... — ele disse olhando friamente para Ritsu. Um dos youkais ia me atacar, quando eu atirei uma flecha nele, o acertando e purificando mais três que estavam perto dele. Corri na direção de Kurama, ele estava muito irritado, porém percebi que ele estava amarrado, talvez seja por isso. Eu o soltei, atirando novamente outra flecha nos youkais que estavam vindo me atacar.

— Kurama, fuja! — eu disse ficando em pé de costas para ele, para defendê-lo — Você não está em condições de lutar — eu atirei novamente, mas os youkais não paravam de surgir.

— Não saio daqui sem você — ele disse firme, ou o mais próximo que conseguiu.

— Você vai sim, porque se não eu nunca mais olho na sua cara — eu disse prendendo o arco em minhas costas e sacando Joyeuse. Sei que foi infantil o que eu disse, mas não tinha outro jeito. Escutei Kurama andando meio cambaleante dali, eu sei que depois ele viria atrás de mim. Eu desci da pequena varanda e estava agora numa área aberta, o que facilitava para mim, e também para os que me atacavam. Ainda bem que eu estava usando minha roupa de sacerdotisa, caso eu estivesse de Kimono, estaria encrencada!

Ritsu estava ao lado de Daisuke e parecia muito contrariado. Daisuke por outro lado estava com um sorriso debochado me observando, ele parecia gostar do que estava acontecendo e eu não estava gostando nada. Alguns youkais vieram me atacar e eu usei o Lâmina Estelar Purificadora os purificando, quando as lâminas entravam em contanto com eles. Um dos youkais atirou espinhos em minha direção e um pegou de raspão no meu braço esquerdo.

— Vamos Kagome, se defenda — Daisuke dizia alegre — Eu desejo ver um bom espetáculo antes de sua morte... — ele deu um sorriso psicótico — Quantas sacerdotisas já não passaram por isso? — ele colocou a mão no queixo pensativo — Nenhuma...

Eu estava muito irritada agora, ele acha que nós somos para sua diversão, fazer as pessoas lutarem até a morte para diverti-lo?! Eu sentia minha energia correndo pelo meu corpo como pequenas ondas elétricas e senti Joyeuse pulsar em minha mão, o pequeno dragão entalhado parecia se mexer e eu estava tão brava que ataquei com Joyeuse sem pensar em nenhum ataque.

Mas algo aconteceu, um enorme dragão de energia cor de rosa saiu da lâmina e foi destruindo tudo o que tinha pela frente, no processo destruiu também o cômodo onde estavam Ritsu e Daisuke e o que tinha para trás daquele cômodo. Eu nunca havia usado aquele golpe, mas gostei do seu poder destrutivo, seu nome será "Dragão Real".

— Esse golpe é novo — Ritsu disse saindo do meio dos escombros — Gostei dele, mas não sendo usado contra mim, claro — ele disse fazendo piada.

— Deixa de graça Ritsu, ela acabou de destruir meu castelo! — Daisuke gritou possesso ao lado dele — Quero essa garota morta e eu quem quero comer a carne dela, estão me entendendo?!

Ritsu ao lado dele ficou com os olhos amarelos e eu não vi mais nada por que um ogro enorme veio para cima de mim, eu consegui desviar do ataque do tacape dele, mas não consegui desviar da espada do outro youkai e ela foi acertada em meu ombro esquerdo. O que me acertou caiu morto no chão e eu não entendi nada, Ritsu não foi porque ele estava discutindo/brigando com Daisuke, será que Yokoyama saiu do cômodo? Não consegui olhar na direção dele porque o ogro me atacou novamente, ele ia me acertar em cheio no abdômen se eu não tivesse pulado pra frente, me jogando no chão.

É, parece que eu teria um pouquinho de trabalho aqui.

 **Pov's Autora.**

O grupo estava andando a pouco mais de uma semana naquela direção, mas ainda assim se mantendo não tão distante do vilarejo, afinal Kagome poderia voltar a qualquer momento. Inu-yasha estava incomodado pela demora da garota, mas não podia ir atrás dela, porque toda vez que ele – somente ele – citava o nome Kagome, Kikyou só faltava desmaiar para ele não sair de lá.

Isso já estava o deixando muito irritado, afinal como pode ter tanto ciúmes dela? Ela já deixou claro com todas as letras não o amá-lo mais, então porque ela se preocupava tanto? Porque para Kikyou tudo não passava de um jogo de Kagome. Que a qualquer momento ela poderia tirá-lo dela e isso, ela nunca iria deixar! E para Inu-yasha, Kagome só estava magoada com ele, por ele ter escolhido um relacionamento com Kikyou do que com ela, mas ele não se importa, porque não importa o que aconteça, Kagome sempre será dele! Era só ele fazer um charme que ela enfim cederia, como sempre fora.

Sango e o pequeno youkai raposa estavam muito preocupados com a amiga, porque eles sabiam que se ela demorou tanto para voltar, algo muito, mas muito sério aconteceu. Miroku estava preocupado com Kagome também, a morena era como uma irmã para ele e graças a ela, ele conseguiu se resolver com Sango. Eles estavam seguindo na direção de um conjunto de vilarejos, eles não eram tão distantes uns dos outros, mas eles não tinham a necessidade de passar por todos. Eles já haviam passado por um e iam somente para mais um, ver se conseguiam pistas de Yokoyama e de lá seguiriam para outro lugar.

— Inu-yasha — Miroku chamou a atenção do hanyou para ele, eles já enxergavam a entrada do vilarejo — Você sabe que vamos precisar arranjar um local seguro, não é?

— Lugar seguro? — Kikyou perguntou debochada, ela estava andando ao lado de Inu-yasha — Para que? Está insinuando que Inu-yasha é fraco?

— Não — disse Sango se metendo, ela estava andando com Kirara em seu ombro direito e com Shippou em seu colo — Mas não é problema nosso se algo acontecer...

Inu-yasha não entendia nada do que eles estavam falando, ao que se referiam? Ele na verdade nem prestava atenção nas coisas ao seu redor, ele somente queria correr de lá e ficar acampado na frente do poço – já que ele não pode mais passar – esperando Kagome retornar — Do que estão falando?

Sango e Miroku olharam para Inu-yasha surpresos, ele não se lembrava de que dia era hoje? De que há três dias ele viraria humano? Ele estava tão empenhado assim na busca por Yokoyama que não se ligava no tempo ao seu redor?

— Lua Nova Inu-yasha — murmurou Shippou desacreditado também — Daqui a três dias.

Inu-yasha estancou no lugar, seus olhos levemente arregalados — Daqui a três dias? — ele perguntou preocupado.

— O que tem a Lua Nova? — perguntou Kikyou sem entender. Acontece que Inu-yasha escondia isso dela, ele não queria que ela o visse em sua forma humana, mas parece que isso vai mudar agora. Afinal não tem como ele fugir durante a noite depois que ela dormir, desde que saíram em viagem Kikyou dorme agarrada a ele, como se temesse que ele saísse atrás da Kagome.

— Nada — Inu-yasha disse voltando a caminhar. Eles seguiram pelo vilarejo, parecia que não havia ninguém ali naquele local, mas descartaram essa idéia ao repararem nas casas arrumadas.

— Isso está estranho, não acham? — perguntou Sango segurando o osso voador em sinal de alerta. Eles andavam alertas, mas não sentiam perigo, pelo menos não ali.

— Está sentindo essa massa de energia maligna Inu-yasha? — perguntou Miroku olhando em uma direção especifica.

— Sim — ele disse passando a andar naquela direção.

— Não precisamos ir lá Inu-yasha — disse Kikyou já cansada de toda aquela jornada.

— Precisa... — Inu-yasha se interrompeu ao cheirar o ar novamente, ele conhecia aquele cheiro, aquele sangue! — Kagome! — ele murmurou espantado, os amigos os acompanharam no espanto.

— Como assim Kagome? — Sango perguntou assustada, Kirara já pulando de seu ombro ficando grande.

— Ela está lá, onde está essa massa de energia! — ele disse se abaixando para Kikyou subir em suas costas, Sango e Miroku já estavam montados em Kirara juntamente com Shippou, mas Kikyou não queria subir — Vamos Kikyou.

— Inu-yasha, vamos indo na frente — disse Sango subindo com Kirara.

Inu-yasha estava irritado por Kikyou não cooperar. Kagome poderia estar em perigo e ela está fazendo graça! — Vamos Kikyou, ou irei deixá-la aí.

— Por quê? — ela disse com desdém — Para me trocar pela cópia? Para se contentar com a falsificação? — ela deu um sorriso que Inu-yasha observava por cima do ombro — Eu nunca deixarei isso acontecer meu amor — ela subiu nas costas dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido — Você é só meu!

Inu-yasha a ignorou e logo alcançou Sango, ela estava mais acima e conseguia enxergar de onde vinham as nuvens negras. Mas não estava a fim de falar a Inu-yasha, afinal ela ainda estava um pouco ressentida com ele por Kagome. Eles estavam se aproximando quando Inu-yasha sentiu o cheiro do sangue de Kagome de forma mais intensa.

— Kagome foi ferida! — ele gritou para Sango.

Ela nada disse, somente olhava para frente, onde já começava a ver o castelo, dentro dele havia muitos youkais lutando contra alguém que ela logo identificou ser Kagome. Inu-yasha começou a escalar o muro do castelo e eles pararam todos na cobertura, olhando ao redor. Kagome estava toda suja de sangue – o dela e dos youkais –, com leves arranhões pelo corpo e um ou outro ferimento mais grave, sua roupas levemente rasgadas e ao redor dela muitos youkais caídos.

— Ora, parece que seus amigos chegaram — murmurou Ritsu dando um sorriso.

 **Pov's Kagome.**

Eu já estava ficando cansada daquela situação. Toda vez que eu derrubava todos os youkais, mais surgiam. Durante o tempo de uma "leva" e outra eu consegui acertar Daisuke e ele ficou furioso comigo. Mais do que antes. Eu senti Inu-yasha se aproximar e eu estava um pouco mais aliviada, pelo menos eu teria alguma ajuda agora. Mais um youkai veio me atacar e consegui derrubá-lo, quando eles chegaram.

— Ora, parece que seus amigos chegaram — murmurou Ritsu dando um sorriso.

— Eu sou muito querida — eu disse dando uma piscada de olho. Peguei o arco e flecha e atirei em um youkai que ia atacar Sango por trás — Inu-yasha, use a Onda Explosiva naquela direção — Ritsu arregalou os olhos e começou a correr — Yokoyama está lá!

E assim ele fez, sacou a Tessaiga e usou a Onda Explosiva destruindo tudo pela frente. Vi Kurama se aproximando, provavelmente sentiu o cheiro ou a presença de Inu-yasha. Uma carruagem enfeitiçada começou a subir e como ainda estava com a porta aberta, eu pude ver o mesmo corpo de antes e Ritsu estava na porta, me olhando muito sério.

— Isso ainda não acabou Kagome — ele olhou para Daisuke — Acabe com todos, menos ela! — e fechou a porta da carruagem. Sango e Miroku subiram em Kirara indo atrás deles, espero que eles os alcancem!

— Ora, ficamos só nós novamente — Daisuke disse se aproximando, mas Inu-yasha pulou em minha frente.

— Quem disse? — ele o olhou em desafio. Daisuke estalou os dedos e Inu-yasha foi atacado, sendo lançado longe. Uma flecha passou por nós, Kikyou havia errado seu alvo, Daisuke a lançou um sorriso e mandou dois youkai pra cima dela.

— Onde eu estava? — ele me olhou — Ah, sim. Nós dois — eu esperei ele se aproximar e tocar em mim, quando ele o fez eu soltei minha energia espiritual purificando seu braço — Sua vadia!

— Ora, que tipo de palavreado é esse? — eu perguntei dando um sorriso, e segurando Joyeuse, ele foi estalar os dedos, mas não conseguiu — Ora, não os controla mais? — eu olhei em volta e vi os youkais recobrando o controle de seus corpos e todos se aproximaram de Daisuke muito irritados — É, acho que agora o seu assunto é com eles.

Dei as costas, andando na direção de Kurama, sem olhar para trás. Os gritos de Daisuke me davam arrepios, mas eu não queria olhar. Inu-yasha apareceu na minha frente um pouco preocupado — Seus ferimentos... — ele disse somente.

— Não se preocupe — eu disse dando um sorriso. Escutei Kikyou o chamando — Sua namorada está te chamando, mas depois eu quero conversar com você — eu disse desviando dele e seguindo na direção de Kurama.

Ele estava sentado apoiado em uma árvore – não havia muitas pelo local – de olhos fechados, os ferimentos dele estavam muito feios, e pareciam bem recentes. Eu me agachei na frente dele e comecei a curá-lo com minha energia, bem fraca, para não purificar a energia maligna dele.

— Você precisa mais do que eu — Kurama murmurou dando um sorriso de canto — Está ferida também.

— Não se preocupe — eu disse olhando para ele, que agora me observava — Mas como você foi capturado? — ele colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha antes de falar.

— Eu estava observando o lugar há alguns dias, eu percebia que algo estava errado — ele deu um suspiro — eu consegui entrar, e até cheguei perto dos aposentos de Yokoyama, mas Ritsu me pegou e me prendeu — ele desviou o olhar — Ai ele começou a me torturar todos os dias, impedindo que meus ferimentos se curassem.

— Entendo, mas agora está tudo bem, certo? — eu disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso e constatando que os ferimentos já estavam começando a fechar — Kurama, terei que parar aqui, se não poderei te machucar, ao invés de curar.

— Tudo bem — ele pegou minha mão e colocou em meu ombro — Agora é a sua vez — e eu continuei me curando — Mas o que você fazia aqui? E a sua promessa? — ele me olhou um pouco magoado.

— Eu não sabia de nada sobre esse vilarejo — eu disse me sentando ao lado dele, Inu-yasha nos observava de longe, com Kikyou agarrada a ele — Eu estava procurando meus amigos, quando parei aqui. Ai os guardas vieram me buscar porque segundo eles o Senhor Feudal precisava dos meus serviços de sacerdotisa. — eu dei um suspiro — Porém ele só queria me usar — eu acabei corando — bem de outra forma.

Kurama ao meu lado pareceu entender ao que me referia e eu senti seu Youki mudar, ele estava furioso — Se ele já não estivesse morto, eu o mataria agora! — ele murmurou zangado ao meu lado. Meu ombro já estava quase curado, por isso parei de curá-lo. — Mas, agora você já está bem, certo?

— Sim, obrigada por perguntar — eu disse dando um sorriso a ele. Escutei Inu-yasha se aproximar de nós juntamente com Kikyou e se sentando ao meu lado, com ela continuando em pé — Você está bem Inu-yasha?

Ele me olhou um pouco surpreso, mas assentiu — Porque você estava aqui? — ele perguntou quando pareceu se recuperar.

— Eu estava procurando vocês, quando eles me acharam primeiro — eu disse dando um sorriso singelo — Mas depois eu te conto direitinho, Sango está se aproximando — e apontei para onde eu já avistava a youkai gata que se aproximava com meus amigos.

Sango e Miroku desceram de Kirara, suas expressões eram sérias e eu sabia que eles não obtiveram êxito em sua perseguição. Só naquele momento, percebi que Shippou também havia ido com eles... Meu menino já estava crescendo e eu estava começando a ficar assustada com isso.

— Eles conseguiram fugir — Miroku murmurou um pouco irritado — Estávamos nos aproximando, não havia chance deles fugirem... — ele deu um suspiro — Mas youkais apareceram e uma energia maligna muito forte nos atingiu...

— E foi assim que eles conseguiram fugir — Sango disse cansada — Vamos voltar pro vilarejo agora?

— Eu não sei — Inu-yasha murmurou um pouco pensativo — Pela proximidade do dia, é melhor voltarmos — ele se levantou e me olhou — Vamos Kagome?

— Podem me dar um momento a sós com Kurama? — eu perguntei o olhando como se implorasse — Eu não vou demorar...

Inu-yasha me olhou sério, mas por fim assentiu — Estaremos te esperando mais a frente, por isso não demore muito — eu assenti e todos seguiram Inu-yasha, Sango me lançou me olhar sério e eu sabia que tinha que me explicar para ela, para eles... Mas no momento eu quero saber o que Kurama sabe.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

Eu fiquei olhando meus amigos saindo do castelo. Pelo caminho em que eu vim – enquanto era trazida pelos soldados -, eu sabia que estávamos no meio de uma floresta e que eles me esperariam em algum lugar próximo. Eu tinha que conversar com Kurama, quero saber o que ele sabe. Afinal ele não estava aqui para nada. Voltei-me na direção dele, e ele continuava sentado apoiado na árvore.

— Agora você pode me falar — eu disse dando um sorriso encorajador, Kurama abriu um olho e suspirou, parecia cansado — Como um youkai como você pôde ter sido capturado? E mais ainda, o que fazia aqui?

— Eu já te disse como foi — ele disse me olhando como se sentisse traído, pressionado. Eu o olhei de forma debochada, me sentando de frente pra ele, como estava de kimono, estava sentada com as pernas de lado — Tudo bem... — ele disse se dando por vencido, se ajeitando de forma mais confortável a árvore — Eu estava passando pelo vilarejo, quando um dos moradores me parou pedindo ajuda.

"Eu escutei sua história, ele me contava que o Senhor Feudal estava agindo de forma estranha e resolvi ajudar — ele me olhou dando um mínimo sorriso, parecendo nostálgico — eu era soldado de um Senhor Feudal e mesmo eu sendo youkai o respeitava muito. Então passei a observar os arredores, foram dias assim — ele deu um suspiro e segurou no colar com a pedra vermelha em seu centro — Só o que eu não sabia era que eu também já estava sendo observado. Quando eu invadi o local... Bem eu fui capturado e isso faz mais ou menos uma semana".

— Então tem uma semana que você está sendo torturado? — eu perguntei um pouco incomodada. Não incomodada por ter sido Kurama, e sim me colocando no lugar dele... Eu não ia gostar nem um pouco disso.

— Sim — ele respondeu dando um sorriso — Até que fui salvo pela linda donzela — piscou para mim. E eu inevitavelmente acabei corando, esqueço desse lado dele as vezes — eu fiquei sabendo que havia uma sacerdotisa pelos arredores e pelas reações de Ritsu eu soube que era você, só não sei o porquê do interesse dele em você — ele deixou o lado divertido de lado e me olhou sério, e eu decidi não contar o que eu sabia... O porquê do interesse de Ritsu em mim. Até porque não contei aos meus amigos, porque contaria a ele? — Só esperava que você passasse direto.

— Eu estava atrás dos meus amigos, e eu recebi informações de que eles passaram por aqui — eu disse revirando os olhos — Mas é claro que era falsa... Ou, ela não mentiu e o Daisuke me descobriu antes de eu ir embora — dei de ombros. Eu não senti que ela mentia para mim, por isso acredito mais na segunda opção.

Kurama deu um sorriso e segurou em minha mão, eu estava envergonhada, mas não retirei minhas mãos do meio das suas — Eu entendo você — ele deu uma piscada de olho e deu um sorriso — Mas acho que já está na hora de você ir, sinto que vocês todos estão com pressa, por isso não posso perder essa chance — ele ficou de joelhos a minha frente, com isso ficando mais alto do que eu – que continuava sentada - e aproximou seu rosto do meu — Eu quero que você saiba que eu estou aqui...

— O qu... — não consegui continuar a falar, pois Kurama selou nossos lábios. Por eu estar falando acabei dando livre acesso para ele. O beijo começou lento e doce, mas não queria dizer que Kurama não mostrava estar seguro de si, eu retribuía de forma acanhada, afinal eu fui pega de surpresa. Eu já havia beijado antes, mas nunca havia sido pega de surpresa, nem sabia ao certo como reagir! Ele terminou o beijo com dois selinhos e eu estava envergonhada, muito envergonhada. Não conseguia olhar diretamente para ele. Levantei-me rapidamente, o deixando como estava — Eu preciso ir — e peguei as minhas coisas andando a passos rápidos em direção à saída.

— Desculpe assustá-la — escutei Kurama falar ainda sem se mexer — Mas eu não podia deixar a chance passar — eu parei e me virei para ele, e ele continuava agachado no chão me olhando, e eu queria fugir do olhar dele — Eu só queria que você soubesse...

— Tudo bem — eu disse me virando em direção a saída novamente — Até mais Kurama.

Eu na verdade estava um pouco assustada, afinal ninguém nunca havia feito o que ele fez. Todas as vezes que eu beijei um garoto eu também queria, não que com Kurama eu não quisesse, eu só não esperava. Eu segui na direção dos meus amigos que me esperavam, eu sabia que não havia demorado nada, mas só por eu ter estado sozinha com Kurama; Inu-yasha já demonstrava sinais de impaciência. Ele estava escorado na árvore com Kikyou ao seu lado, Sango e Miroku estavam sentados apoiados em Kirara e Shippou correu para meus braços assim que me viu.

— Pensei que não fosse vir! — Inu-yasha me disse impaciente. Eu somente peguei Shippou no colo, acariciando os fios ruivos e me virei para ele.

— Eu não demorei nada bobinho — eu disse dando um sorriso, o que deixou Inu-yasha desconcertado — Só precisava de informações, e somente Kurama podia me dar... — e dei de ombros.

— E descobriu o que? — Inu-yasha perguntou contrariado.

— No vilarejo eu te conto, e explico tudo para todos vocês — eu olhei para cada um deles e parei meu olhar em Inu-yasha — A lua nova se aproxima, temos que chegar ao vilarejo o mais rápido possível — Inu-yasha assentiu.

— Vocês ficam falando lua nova, lua nova... — Kikyou disse chamando nossa atenção e parou seu olhar em mim — O que tem essa lua nova? E o que ela tem a ver com Inu-yasha?

Eu olhei para ele sem entender... Quer dizer que Kikyou não sabia que ele virava humano? Se ele não disse; não serei eu a dizer — Vamos para o vilarejo... Teremos que andar direto, sem descansar — eu acabei a ignorando, meio que sem querer. Eu olhei para os meus amigos — Se fizermos assim chegaremos antes do anoitecer do primeiro dia do mês.

Todos eles assentiram e olharam para Inu-yasha, eu o olhei também. Ele parecia perdido em pensamento. Kikyou se aproximou dele e o retirou dos devaneios em que havia entrado, ele se abaixou e ela subiu nas costas dele. — Kagome, pode ir na Kirara com Sango — Miroku disse chamando minha atenção.

— Não será preciso Miroku — eu disse o tranqüilizando — Pode ir com Sango como sempre — Shippou subiu em minhas costas me abraçando pelo ombros — Shippou irá comigo.

Ele não disse mais nada e montou em Kirara, logo Inu-yasha passou a correr e Kirara a voar. Eu sabia que eu não iria correr tão rápido quanto Inu-yasha, mas estaria logo atrás... Afinal ele corre e pula no processo, enquanto ele correr eu estarei de páreo com ele — Vamos pequeno? — eu perguntei a Shippou que sorriu acenando — Se segure então — e passei a correr os alcançando logo em seguida.

Já estávamos quase chegando ao vilarejo, ainda era de madrugada e meus cálculos estavam errados, porque para mim só chegaríamos aqui depois do meio dia. Mas ainda assim chegamos no primeiro dia do mês, ou seja, essa noite Inu-yasha assumiria sua forma humana. Eu corri o tempo todo junto com eles, mesmo tendo ficado um pouco cansada eu não deixaria ninguém perceber, afinal eu agora tinha que mostrar que era forte. Entretanto eu ainda sou somente uma humana.

Shippou dormia em meus braços, ele estava tranqüilo e sereno. Ele me passava uma paz e uma segurança que eu nunca havia reparado antes... Eu amo esse pequeno como uma mãe ama a um filho. Estávamos parados a frente da casa da vovó Kaede quando dei por mim novamente, Sango se aproximou de mim e me dirigiu um sorriso — Ka, você olha para o Shippou como se fosse a mãe dele — ela disse acariciando a cabeça dele.

— Porque eu o amo como uma mãe ama a uma filho — eu disse dando um leve beijo na testa dele — Mas no momento podemos descansar um pouco? — eu perguntei a todos. — Prometo que contarei tudo o que tiver que contar mais tarde...

— Tudo bem — Inu-yasha disse deixando a todos surpresos — Todos nós precisamos de um pouco de descanso, não é mesmo?

Nós assentimos e entramos na cabana da vovó, ela estava dormindo e nem pareceu notar nossa presença. Das duas uma, ou não apresentávamos perigo para ela, ou ela estava fingindo dormir. Deitei-me com Shippou em meu saco de dormir, e nem vi os outros se ajeitando, eu já havia capotado.

Acordei bem melhor. Ainda estava claro, mas não sabia identificar que horas eram. Talvez ainda fosse cedo, ou já estava perto do fim da tarde. Sentei-me e olhei ao redor. Sango e Miroku ainda dormiam, Kikyou também ainda estava dormindo. Procurei pela cabana Inu-yasha, Shippou ou a vovó, mas não os encontrei. Levantei-me e escovei os dentes, comi também um pedaço de pão que tinha ali em cima.

Eu saí da cabana e identifiquei que pela posição do sol, ainda eram por volta das três da tarde... Eu sabia que não iria dormir muito. Comecei a andar pelo vilarejo em busca do meu menino, estava seguindo em direção a um campinho onde ele costuma brincar com algumas crianças daqui. Passei em frente a uma senhora que tinha uma barraca de frutas e ela me ofereceu uma maçã, eu recusei, mas depois aceitei pela insistência dela.

— Kagome — escutei a voz atrás de mim. Me virei e me deparei com Inu-yasha — Acordou cedo...

— Costume... — eu disse mordendo um pedaço da maçã — Quando eu estava treinando com Takeo e mestre Fujimoto, eu dormia muito tarde e acordava muito cedo.

— Entendo — ele murmurou — Mas, o que está fazendo por aqui?

— Procurando Shippou — eu disse olhando em volta — Você o viu?

— Sim, ele estava ali com as crianças — ele disse apontando na direção em que havia passado — Atrás daquela casa.

— Obrigada — eu disse andando na direção em que ele me mostrou — Será que os outros já acordaram? — eu perguntei quando percebi que ele vinha ao meu lado.

— Talvez sim... — ele disse dando de ombros, não parecia muito interessado na verdade.

— Posso te fazer uma pergunta? — eu disse olhando para ele que assentiu — Porque Kikyou não sabe sobre a noite de lua nova?

Ele deu um suspiro, antes de começar a falar — Eu não gosto dessa condição, você sabe muito bem... — ele não me olhava e eu parei de olhá-lo, procurando por Shippou no meio das crianças que estavam um pouco distante ainda — E Kikyou nunca quis me ver assim. Uma vez ela disse que eu era um meio-youkai incomum por não virar humano, mas acontece que eu tenho medo da reação dela...

— Porém você não pode esconder mais isso dela, Inu-yasha — eu disse, quando ele parou de falar — Ela é sua companheira agora, talvez a mãe dos seus filhos — ele pareceu ficar tenso ao meu lado, pois seu Youki deu uma leve mudada — E se ela acordar no meio da noite e ver que você não está lá? Ela pode pensar errado...

— Eu não sei como agir — ele disse parando de andar, já estávamos próximos de onde as crianças estavam — Eu... Eu tenho receio de ela não aceitar — ele disse por fim.

Eu dei um sorriso — Ela não vai fazer nada disso — eu disse para tranqüilizá-lo — Ela vai se sentir especial por você confiar a ela um segredo que você não queria nunca dividir com ninguém — eu disse dando uma piscada de olho para ele — Pode acontecer de ela ficar brava por você ter demorado a contar, mas com seu jeitinho, dará um jeito de acalmá-la.

— Você acha que eu devo deixá-la ver hoje? — ele perguntou olhando para Shippou que acenava para nós. Respondemos ao aceno e ele começou a andar em nossa direção.

— Para qualquer coisa, eu estarei lá com você — eu disse dando um sorriso para ele — Sango e Miroku também estarão... Afinal, amigos, são pra essas coisas... — ele pareceu contrariado e eu me calei — Olá meu pequeno — disse quando Shippou se aproximou de nós.

— Olá Kagome — ele disse me dirigindo um sorriso — Estava me procurando?

— Sim, vamos para junto dos outros? — eu o peguei no colo — Tenho que contar algo a todos — voltamos a caminhar na direção da cabana da vovó Kaede. Inu-yasha ao meu lado estava pensativo e eu o deixei no mundo dele.

Quando chegamos a cabana, todos já estavam acordados, Kikyou lançou um olhar de desgosto para mim e um magoado para Inu-yasha. No fundo eu acho que entendo o que ela sente, porque eu me sentia exatamente assim quando Inu-yasha me deixava por ela, a diferença entre nós duas é que eu não o amo mais e eu não quero mais ficar com ele, pelo menos não emocionalmente falando. E também Inu-yasha nunca me amou verdadeiramente.

— Onde estavam? — Miroku perguntou quando nos percebeu parados na porta.

— Eu estava procurando Shippou — eu disse acariciando os cabelos dele e dei um olhar de soslaio para Inu-yasha — E quanto a Inu-yasha eu só o encontrei aqui.

— Eu estava sentado em uma árvore na floresta descansando — foi tudo o que ele disse, Kikyou o chamou e ele se aproximou dela. Eles estavam comendo, então me sentei ainda com Shippou em meus braços.

Ele me olhou e me dirigiu um sorriso — Kagome, quando você vai me levar para brincar com a Rin novamente? — ele corou um pouco e eu sorri — Sabe, eu gosto dela como uma irmã... — ele sussurrou essa ultima parte.

— Bom — eu comecei o olhando nos olhos — Prometo que assim que possível, eu vou perguntar a Sesshoumaru, aposto que ele não se importará — eu disse piscando para ele, que sorriu para mim — e eu também gosto tanto de Rin, quanto gosto de você... Como meus filhos.

Shippou corou, mas mesmo assim me deu um abraço. Sango se aproximou de nós e passamos a conversar coisas rotineiras, Miroku se juntou a nós na conversa. — Vamos lá fora? — Miroku perguntou se abanando um pouco — Aqui está muito quente...

Assentimos e saímos da cabana, Inu-yasha nos seguiu juntamente com Kikyou. O sol estava se pondo, mas ainda falta um pouco mais de uma hora para escurecer. Nos sentamos próximos ao lago, na costumeira rodinha.

— Bom, acho que eu tenho algumas explicações para dar a vocês, certo? — eu disse acariciando a mão de Shippou, ele estava em meu colo. Meus amigos assentiram e todos me olharam — Bom, como sabem aquele dia eu estava com um mau pressentimento.

— Sim, você me contou antes de ir — Sango disse chamando nossa atenção — E você disse também que se demorasse a voltar é porque algo muito grave teria acontecido.

— Exatamente — eu disse baixando o olhar — Eu voltei para casa naquele dia, já estava de noite e eu pensei em dar uma olhada em minha mãe, mesmo ela dormindo — eu dei um suspiro, me lembrando da cena que presenciei — Quando cheguei lá, ela não dormia e sim chorava...

— Porque chorava? — Inu-yasha perguntou, parecendo incomodado.

— Meu avô faleceu Inu-yasha — ele arregalou os olhos e depois baixou a cabeça. Eu sabia que apesar de tudo, ele gostava de minha família — Minha mãe ficou muito mal e eu acabei demorando mais do que o esperado, não podia deixá-la só...

Todos assentiram, e não comentaram mais nada. Claro que eu ocultei a parte em que encontrei Sesshoumaru, depois que voltei... Não acho necessário eles ficarem sabendo disso, afinal não aconteceu nada demais, só cuidei de Rin. E mesmo aquele momento que tive com Sesshoumaru no rio – que não foi nada demais – é algo um pouco íntimo...

— E depois? — Shippou perguntou, chamando nossa atenção — Como você parou naquele castelo? — os outros assentiram.

— Eu estava procurando por vocês e escutei rumores de um grupo de humanos com youkais — eu disse os olhando — Resolvi investigar. Foi quando cheguei ao vilarejo e uma senhora me chamou, ela me contou uma história e contou sobre vocês também — eu dei um suspiro — Mas antes que eu conseguisse ir embora, os soldados me "convidaram" para um serviço no castelo.

"Quando cheguei lá, Ritsu estava aliado ao senhor Feudal, mas se apresentava com outro nome: Raiton — eu dei uma pequena pausa antes de voltar a falar — ele estava com um youkai como prisioneiro e era para eliminá-lo que eu fui chamada. Esse youkai era Kurama, e eu fingi que não conhecia nenhum dos dois."

"Em um momento eu consegui sair do quarto, foi quando eu vi Yokoyama, ou o que eu acho ser ele, mas não conseguiria atacá-lo sozinha. Quando retornei Daisuke me mostrou sua verdadeira face e mandou seus youkais me atacarem, claro que eu lutei... — dei de ombros — o resto vocês já sabem".

— Essas pessoas, elas estão cada vez mais fortes — Miroku murmurou pensativo.

— Sim, pelo visto teremos muito trabalho pela frente — Sango também estava pensativa — Miroku, você pode me ajudar a polir o Osso Voador?

— Sim — ele disse se levantando e Sango o imitou.

— Eu quero ir também — Shippou disse se levantando — eu tenho que afiar a ponta dos meus peões — ele se aproximou de mim e me deu um beijo na bochecha — Até mais tarde Kagome — e se foram os três.

Ficamos Inu-yasha, Kikyou e eu sentados no mesmo lugar, mas eu sentia que Kikyou estava incomodada e Inu-yasha desconfortável. — Vamos Inu-yasha — Kikyou disse fazendo menção de se levantar quando eu me pronunciei, a fazendo se sentar novamente.

— Kikyou, eu gostaria de ter uma conversa com Inu-yasha — eu disse atraindo os olhos castanhos para mim, quando ela foi se pronunciar eu continuei — Mas eu gostaria que você estivesse junto, para escutar o que eu tenho a dizer e me deixar em paz.

— Você acha mesmo que eu vou escutar algo que você tenha a dizer a ele — ela disse apontando para o Hanyou — Não temos nada a ouvir, vamos Inu-yasha?

— Eu quero escutar — ele disse a olhando, nenhum dos dois me olhava — e também tem algo que eu quero que você veja... — ele segurou na mão dela, de forma carinhosa — Por favor...?

Ela nada disse, somente se aconchegou mais a ele e me olhou, de forma irritada — Certo, eu sei que você não queria estar aqui Kikyou — eu disse a olhando e me ajeitando melhor no lugar — Mas eu não agüento mais essa situação. — eu não olhei pra nenhum dos dois — Eu me sinto um pouco perseguida, e sem credibilidade; Eu já deixei claro para Inu-yasha e para você também, mas por algum motivo, você não parece entender, nem ele... — eu olhei para Inu-yasha e ele estava ligeiramente confuso — Eu já não conversei com você no dia em que eu voltei?

— Sim — ele respondeu ainda confuso — Aliás, a única coisa que conversamos na sua volta, foi sobre sua partida...

— Pois foi mesmo... — eu disse olhando para o horizonte, o sol começava a sumir e eu sabia que não demoraria para Inu-yasha se transformar. Eu o olhei e o incentivei com a cabeça, acenando um sim.

— Kikyou... — Inu-yasha chamou a atenção dela. Ela o olhou confusa, e ele estava nervoso — Eu quero que veja uma coisa... — quando ela foi questioná-lo, seu cabelo começou a escurecer, sua orelha ficou humana e seus olhos escuros. Ela o olhou um pouco assustada e confusa — Essa é a minha forma humana...

— Desde... — ela parecia mais confusa ainda — Desde quando você esconde isso de mim? — ela perguntou por fim.

— Ele somente estava inseguro de sua reação — eu resolvi ajudá-lo, Inu-yasha parecia uma criança que havia feito algo errado e havia sido pego — Era sobre isso que falávamos da lua nova...

— Você já sabia disso? — ela me olhou, quando perguntou.

— Sim... — eu respondi incerta, da reação dela — Já tem algum tempo...

— Eu entendo que você tinha receio de minha reação... — ela começou o olhando, me ignorando completamente — Mas por favor, não esconda mais nada de mim... — Ela pareceu tentar entender o lado dele, e sinceramente, eu espero que ela realmente pense em como ele se sente.

— Bom, só pra esclarecer as coisas — eu voltei a chamar a atenção dos dois para mim — Prometo deixá-los a sós... Porém só peço um pouco mais do seu tempo — ambos assentiram, Kikyou deixando claro sua falta de vontade. — Kikyou, eu me dirijo diretamente a você agora — ela me olhou em desafio e com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas — Eu não quero nada mais do que a amizade de Inu-yasha.

— Como? — ambos falaram juntos.

— Eu não quero nada mais do que a amizade dele — eu repeti a minha última frase — Quando eu voltei do meu treinamento eu conversei com Inu-yasha e disse a ele que não o amava mais, que o que eu sentia por ele, eram nada mais do que resquícios de seus sentimentos em minha alma — eu a olhava enquanto falava — Eu não vou mais "correr" atrás dele sentimentalmente falando.

"Eu vou simplesmente seguir com a minha vida, tendo a convivência com vocês. — eu olhava para ambos agora — Eu quero muito, Kikyou, que possamos nos acertar e que no mínimo tenhamos uma convivência decente, sem brigas desnecessárias. — eu olhei diretamente para Inu-yasha — E quanto a você, eu espero que você entenda que não podemos ter nada além de amizade".

— Eu não sei o que dizer — Kikyou disse pela primeira vez sem me dirigir um olhar hostil.

— Só que vai respeitar a minha amizade com Inu-yasha — eu disse dando de ombros — E você, Inu-yasha, prometa que vai entender de uma vez por todas que somos somente amigos.

— Eu já entendi isso — ele disse me olhando sério — Só pensei – no começo – que você estava se fazendo de forte, ou outra coisa... — ele deu um suspiro e depois me olhou desafiador — Bah! Quem ia querer ficar com uma mandona que nem você?!

Eu dei um sorriso, e me levantei — Irei me retirar agora.

Ambos assentiram e eu sabia que eles precisavam conversar. E seria sempre assim, eu nunca poderei me meter na relação dos dois, porque o elo que os une é mais forte do que qualquer outra coisa que eu já presenciei. E enquanto eu treinava Takeo me mostrou isso, que eu estava somente tentando dar continuidade ao desejo de Kikyou... Voltei para a cabana da vovó e fui ajudá-la a preparar a comida, quando ficou pronto eu comi e fui me deitar. Finalmente o cansaço do esforço do dia anterior estava batendo e eu poderia enfim descansar como se deve.

Acordei no horário de sempre, sentia meu corpo descansado. Eu estava sozinha na cabana, meus amigos já haviam acordado e estavam do lado de fora; podia ouvi-los conversando. Eu comi alguma coisa que tinha por ali e fui até eles, Inu-yasha já estava como sempre... Grosso. Já estava implicando com Shippou, nem parece que estava naquela tensão ontem, eu me aproximei deles sem fazer barulho. Porém dessa vez deixei pra lá a implicância dele com Shippou, Inu-yasha parecia mais alegre do que de costume.

— Bom dia — eu disse quando me sentei próximo a eles. Todos me responderam, até mesmo Kikyou. Ela continuava afastada dos outros e não parecia se incomodar com isso.

— O que faremos hoje? — Shippou se aproximou de mim, se sentando ao meu lado.

— Não s... — Inu-yasha começou a falar se interrompendo em seguida, ele estava olhando para o horizonte. Para a direção em que ele olhava, eu sabia do que se tratava possivelmente — Arurun se aproxima daqui, com a menina e o youkai verde — ele disse sério. Somente os três? Será que aconteceu algo?

Não demorou muito e o youkai se aproximou com a pequena Rin muito nervosa, Jaken também estava agitado. Rin estava chorando e eu me assustei um pouco quando percebi isso. Corri até ela e a abracei, a retirando de cima do youkai — O que foi pequena? — eu perguntei um pouco assustada com a reação dela.

— Mana Kagome... — ela disse fungando um pouco. Jaken estava tão agitado quanto ela, mas ele segurava as lágrimas... O que aconteceu? — O Senhor Sesshoumaru... — ela parou de falar voltando a chorar. Eu já sabia que era algo relacionado a ele.

— O que tem ele Rin? — eu perguntei sentindo um incomodo aperto em meu coração. Mas o que está acontecendo comigo?

— Você precisa ajudá-lo — ela disse eufórica, me assustando com a súbita mudança de humor dela — Tem que ir até aquela cabana, depressa!

Aquela cabana, significa que eles ainda estavam lá? Para mim eles já estavam longe a muito tempo — O que aconteceu Rin? Explique-me, eu estou confusa — eu disse cobrando um pouco dela.

— O Senhor Sesshoumaru está muito ferido — ela disse fazendo com que eu arregalasse os olhos. Sesshoumaru ferido? — Ele não consegue se mexer, e seus ferimentos não sararam ainda! — ela me olhou de forma suplicante, meus amigos estavam tão sem reação quanto eu — Você precisa ajudá-lo, por favor...

Eu a abracei e deixei que ela chorasse, ela estava realmente muito preocupada com ele — Eu irei ajudá-lo pequena, mas só porque você me pediu — eu disse acariciando os fios chocolate. Eu não acho que Sesshoumaru a mandou até aqui... — Pessoal, eu estou saindo. — coloquei Rin de volta em Arurun e entrei na cabana para pegar minhas coisas — Eu os encontrarei — eu disse quando saí da casa. Inu-yasha não disse nada dessa vez e eu agradeci, Rin ficaria pior caso ele se opusesse. Saí na direção da cabana onde ele estava e Rin me seguiu.

— Mana Kagome — ela disse quando já estávamos afastados dos outros, eu parei me virando para ela. Ela olhava para baixo, de forma envergonhada. Ali eu tive a certeza de que algo não estava muito bem — Eu não poderei ir com você, Senhor Sesshoumaru nos deu ordens para irmos ao Oeste... E deixá-lo sozinho, mas eu não podia... Ele precisa de alguém e não confiamos em mais ninguém a não ser você... — ela me olhou envergonhada, Jaken parecia contrariado, mas assentiu também.

Eu sabia que tinha algo. Sesshoumaru é muito orgulhoso e não ia querer a minha ajuda. É, pelo visto terei um longo trabalho.

— Tudo bem — eu disse por fim, ela me dirigiu um sorriso e eles partiram.

Pelo visto eu serei uma visita indesejada, mas por Rin eu enfrentarei a fera e o ajudarei, mesmo contra a vontade dele.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru.**

Eu voltei para a cabana, onde estavam Rin e a humana. Eu podia sentir o cheiro daquele tal de Ritsu na cabana, estava fraco, mas nada que eu não pudesse sentir. Eu adentrei a mesma em alerta, mas eu podia sentir somente duas presenças dentro dela. Quando cheguei ao quarto, percebi que a humana estava com o cheiro dele, estava impregnado em toda a roupa dela. Kagome foi muito evasiva quando me respondeu sobre o porque de estar com o cheiro dele, e eu não insisti, deixei pra lá, não me interessa se essa humana está ou não com problemas. E como ela me assegurou que Rin estava em segurança, não havia motivos para eu me preocupar.

Kagome ajeitou as coisas dela e seguiu em direção a saída da cabana, se despedindo de mim; não me dei ao trabalho de respondê-la. Eu dei uma olhada em Rin, ela estava dormindo tranquilamente e sua febre também havia baixado. Segui na mesma direção em que a humana foi e parei na entrada da cabana, a vendo partir. Ela caminhava firmemente e em nenhum momento olhou para trás, mesmo parecendo que ela quisesse o fazer. Kagome está muito diferente de quando eu a conheci, sua expressão corporal está mais determinada, muito diferente daquela que tremia em minha presença.

Quando percebo ela já sumiu de meu campo de visão e me toco de que estava parado a vendo partir. O que anda acontecendo com este Sesshoumaru? Ela é somente uma humana que não me interessa em nada! Voltei para o quarto onde Rin estava adormecida, sua respiração estava serena e calma. Ela parece feliz em seu sono... Será que Rin sente falta de uma companhia que dê atenção total a ela? De alguém que brinque com ela? De alguém que demonstre que ela é importante o tempo todo? As vezes me pego pensando se é certo manter Rin comigo, mas por amá-la como a uma filha, eu não quero me afastar do crescimento dela. Mesmo sem saber me expor, e mesmo sem saber como demonstrá-la que a amo...

Rin merece viver feliz e segura, ser como toda e qualquer criança que gosta de brincar e fazer colares e auréolas de flores. Por isso eu preciso manter esse tal de Yokoyama longe dela, e de minhas terras. Agora é oficial, eu irei destruí-lo, para poder dar paz a minha criança e as minhas terras. Eu vou atrás da Kagome, porque se ela está indo para algum lugar, com certeza é atrás dele.

— Jaken — eu o chamei, ele estava do lado de fora para dar privacidade a Rin e a Kagome e não demorou muito para ele aparecer onde eu estava — Estou de saída, cuide de Rin — e saí de lá, em busca de Yokoyama.

Eu não acredito nisso! Como eu, o grande lorde Sesshoumaru, perde um simples rastro de uma humana?! Kagome está brincando comigo. Eu entendo que ela agora sabe esconder o rastro, mas não era pra ser tão perfeita nisso! Já faz quase três dias que eu estou a procurando, porque simplesmente depois que ela saiu da cabana seguiu até certo ponto sem esconder o cheiro, após isso ela se camuflou de uma maneira que nem eu consigo rastreá-la! Pensei em deixar pra lá toda essa busca, mas não vou dar o braço a torcer, eu irei encontrá-la!

Nesse momento eu estou próximo de uma montanha, mas tenho certeza de que ela não está por aqui. Eu estou no chão e acho que por cima será melhor para vê-la, sinceramente estou pensando em parar de procurá-la, e procurar Yokoyama por mim mesmo... Mas eu não sei nada sobre ele, a não ser o que Kagome me contou e os meus soldados também. Olhei mais uma vez a montanha e enfim subi. Eu estava a sobrevoando quando eu decidi que já era hora de ir embora pra onde Rin estava, quando eu senti o cheiro de Inu-yasha.

Eu não acredito! Com tantas pessoas para aparecer, tinha que ser justo ele?! Engraçado que até o bastardo do meu meio-irmão eu encontro, mas nem sinal de Kagome... Porém se ele está por aqui – junto com aqueles humanos – é porque tem algo ocorrendo. Eu passei a me dirigir na direção dele, ainda estava muito longe, mas nada que eu não pudesse alcançar. Entretanto, no momento em que eu passei a segui-lo, ele estranhamente passou a correr mais rápido. Isso só pode ser uma pista, Yokoyama talvez? Mas logo eu senti aquele aroma...

Era sangue... E de Kagome.

Estranhamente, eu passei a seguir na direção do cheiro com mais velocidade, eu queria chegar onde ela estava logo e descobrir porque ela estava ferida, e mais ainda, quem a feriu! Eu ainda estava longe, mas agora eu já podia sentir os cheiros com mais intensidade. Kagome estava lutando com alguns youkais, eu senti também o cheiro de Ritsu e outros que eu não conhecia. Inu-yasha havia parado, sinal de que provavelmente ele já estava onde ela estava. Eu não queria ser visto, eu quero estudar o local pra saber se eu poderia agir ou não. Por isso escondi meu cheiro e presença antes que Inu-yasha me percebesse.

Eu já podia avistar um castelo no meio da floresta, o cheiro do sangue da Kagome estava cada vez mais forte e os sons de luta cada vez mais audível. Um clarão se fez presente e eu vi a Onda Explosiva destruindo o que restou do castelo. Eu parei em uma árvore, longe da vista deles. De onde me encontrava podia ver a todos, Kagome estava coberta de sangue – não só dela – e cheia de feridas. Ritsu estava entrando em uma carruagem quando a mesma partiu, parecia ter mais alguém lá dentro. Vou segui-los.

O monge e a exterminadora os seguiram também. Eu fui os seguindo pelo chão para não me perceberem. Um enxame de youkais apareceu para atrasar os humanos e também um ataque direto de miasma os atingiu, o monge usou o bastão para protegê-los. A carruagem continuou e eu fui atrás deles, mesmo correndo o mais rápido que eu podia eles estavam se distanciando, que tipo de carruagem era aquela? Nunca vi nada igual! Quando acho que vou perdê-la de vez ela começa a descer, já muito longe de onde estávamos inicialmente.

Eu diminui a velocidade e comecei a prestar atenção em qualquer som possível. Mais a frente eu pude avistar a carruagem, Ritsu havia descido da mesma e parecia pegar água no rio... Lugar engraçado para se parar. Eu vou aproveitar que ele está distraído e vou atacá-lo. Saquei Bakusaiga e ataquei, Ritsu pareceu assustado com meu ataque, mas conseguiu se esquivar do mesmo. Eu me aproximei da carruagem em que eles fugiram, porém a mesma estava vazia... Estranho.

Ritsu aproveitou que eu olhava para a carruagem e me acertou um soco no rosto, me lançando longe. Finalmente eu teria uma luta decente! — Ora, o que temos aqui... — Ritsu disse enquanto eu me levantava — Aquele lorde que eu não sabia o nome... — eu nada disse, somente me posicionei novamente para voltar a lutar — E continua sem responder quando os outros falam... — ele pareceu desapontado e eu me mantive frio — Você é bom, me seguiu até aqui e eu não o percebi!

— Você fala demais — eu disse me incomodando com as palavras dele, esse cara fala muito!

— Ora, o cachorro fala! — ele disse fazendo graça. Embainhei Bakusaiga, e olhei sério para ele — Desistiu? — ele perguntou em deboche. Eu rapidamente avancei sobre ele acertando os garras venenosas em seus abdômen, ele pareceu surpreso por eu acertá-lo, parece que me subestimou. Ritsu ficou com os olhos amarelos e eu me esquivei de um soco que ele tentou me acertar, mas estranhamente eu fui atingido. O que esse cara era afinal? Seus olhos voltaram a ser azul.

Usei o chicote de veneno nele, mas ele tentou se proteger usando o braço. Grande erro, o chicote enrolou no pulso dele e começou a queimá-lo. — Maldito! — ele murmurou e fez uma grande lança aparecer, parece que ele sabe magia. Ele conseguiu me atingir com a mesma, pois quando estava pra desfazer o chicote ele puxou o mesmo queimando toda a mão dele. Ritsu tentou me acertar novamente porém eu saquei Bakusaiga e me defendi.

Já estava ficando cansado dessa situação, por isso aproveitei um momento de distração de Ritsu, atacando em seguida. Ele conseguiu se esquivar, mas o ataque acabou acertando seu braço, criando arranhões muito profundos. Ritsu caí e grita de dor, seu braço quase foi arrancado. É agora que eu acabo com ele de vez! Eu dei dois passos na direção de Ritsu quando sinto uma espada ser atravessada em meu abdômen. — Não vai fazer o que você quer — escutei a voz atrás de mim murmurar. Meu corpo instantaneamente começou a mudar e eu sabia que estava deixando meu lado "humano" se esvair.

Um rosnado saiu de meus lábios e eu quebrei a lâmina da espada que me acertou. Quando fui me virar para acertar quem havia me ferido, ele já estava a minha frente atacando novamente. Dessa vez ele lançou uma bola de energia negra muito forte, seu miasma era imenso! Ele a lançou sobre mim, eu tentei me esquivar, porém ela era muito veloz! Ela me atingiu no peito e eu senti como se pequenas lâminas me cortassem aos poucos, usei meu veneno para detê-la, caso contrário eu seria retalhado! Eu tinha que me transformar em minha forma original, porque se eu não o fizesse eu iria morrer! Deixei meu lado irracional tomar controle e tudo ficou negro, não tinha mais controle sobre nada.

Quando voltei a mim, eu não estava mais onde Yokoyama estava, na verdade eu estava muito longe de lá. Eu havia voltado para próximo de onde eu havia deixado Rin, e pelo clarear, já era manhã do outro dia. Meu corpo estava muito debilitado e eu sabia que tinha que descansar... E se caso eu for atacado agora... Prefiro não pensar sobre isso. Me levanto com muita dificuldade, aquele ordinário quase acabou comigo, mas isso não vai ficar barato! Caminhei a passos lentos até a cabana, a cada passo meu corpo parecia protestar, mas eu precisava me abrigar em algum lugar.

Quando eu estava prestes a entrar Jaken saiu da cabana acompanhado de Rin, ótimo, eu não queria que eles me vissem assim... — Senhor Sesshoumaru, o que aconteceu com o senhor? — Jaken perguntou se aproximando de mim, quando eu o parei.

— Pare aí — eu disse, sem dar chance dele ou Rin falar algo eu continuei — Jaken, eu quero que você pegue Rin e a leve para o castelo, não venham atrás de mim e não _mande ninguém até aqui_ — eu disse sério — Não quero perguntas, quero que saiam daqui agora.

E adentrei a cabana, os deixando do lado de fora. Pude sentir o cheiro das lágrimas de Rin, não queria ser rude com ela, mas não poderei protegê-la caso formos atacados. Escutei os passos pesados de Arurun e eu sabia que eles haviam seguido as minhas ordens... Isso não era pra ter acontecido, Yokoyama é realmente alguém muito poderosos e estamos todos subestimando suas habilidades. Eu principalmente.

Eu o grande lorde das terras do Oeste estou envergonhado de ter sido fraco perante o inimigo. Eu sou Sesshoumaru Taisho, e não sou inconseqüente, mas dessa vez eu fui e agora estou aqui, deitado na cama improvisada que montei para poder me curar... Isso vai demorar algum tempo, e será tempo o bastante para eu pensar em minha inconseqüência. Meus olhos estão pesando e acho que dormir não será má idéia.

Sinto um aroma familiar próximo de mim, um aroma que eu não deveria sentir. Abri os olhos de uma vez e a cabana está escura, anoiteceu e eu não percebi. Meus olhos já estão se acostumando com o ambiente, por isso consigo avistar aquela mochila vermelha jogada próxima a porta do quarto, ótimo, Rin e Jaken me desobedeceram e foram atrás da humana. E o cheiro que me despertou foi o dela.

— Eu sei que você está aí — eu disse olhando para o teto. Já não bastava a humilhação que eu havia passado, agora tenho que aturar isso?! Eu podia escutar a respiração suave de Kagome no cômodo ao lado, e sei que ela estava me escutando. Ela estava amassando alguma coisa, que tinha um cheiro muito forte, logo eu escuto ela suspirar e seus passos se aproximando lentamente. — Vá embora.

— Olha, eu sei que você está mal e provavelmente está odiando a minha presença aqui — ela disse parando em pé ao meu lado, não a olhei, mas a enxergava com a minha visão periférica — e achando extremamente humilhante a sua situação, mas eu não vim aqui para te fazer ficar pior, eu quero ajudar... — eu a interrompi.

— Eu não preciso da ajuda de um ser imundo como você — eu disse querendo magoá-la para assim ela me deixar ali, mas não pareceu surtir efeito algum, ainda mais com a resposta que me deu.

— Pode me odiar, eu não ligo — ela disse dando de ombros, o que me fez olhá-la — Não estou aqui por você, apesar de querer ajudar-lhe, estou aqui por Rin — ela disse me olhando friamente.

— Ainda assim eu quero que você vá embora — eu disse grosso.

— E você vai fazer o que? Me expulsar? — ela perguntou prepotente e eu quis esganá-la! — Fala sério, você não consegue nem se mexer, está imundo de sangue e suas roupas estão tão sujas e rasgadas que eu duvido que dê pra você sair por aí usando isso — ela apontou para minhas vestes — De manhã eu vou atrás de roupas para você e não adianta reclamar, _você não pode_ me impedir.

Kagome está brincando com meu orgulho agindo dessa forma prepotente e teimosa! Onde já se viu um humano falando assim comigo, qualquer um que ousa falar assim não sobrevive pra contar história! Ela se afastou novamente e eu estava irritado. Dessa vez ela ganhou, afinal nem me mexer eu posso, e ainda tem a questão dos meus ferimentos, precisam ser limpos... Essa humana ainda vai me matar de raiva!

Abri os olhos com a claridade os incomodando, eu adormeci e nem havia percebido. Fechei os olhos novamente e tentei escutar qualquer som diferente, mas nada. Será que eu sonhei com aquela humana? Impossível! Abri os olhos novamente e olhei ao redor, a mochila e o arco com a aljava estavam ali, então não foi sonho. Dei um suspiro irritado, mas depois me peguei pensando em algo, onde estava Kagome?

Eu tentei me sentar, mas o movimento foi em vão, meus músculos não me obedeciam, nem meus braços eu podia mexer... Que ótimo! Olhei para o que eu conseguia ver das minhas vestes e elas estavam imundas, rasgadas e impróprias para uso. Realmente precisava de vestes novas... Escutei alguém se aproximando correndo e entrei em alerta, mas relaxei quando senti o cheiro de Kagome.

Ela adentrou a cabana e trazia alguma coisa com ela, logo escutei ela cantarolar alguma coisa e algum tempo depois ela apareceu em meu campo de visão carregando alguns panos num tom de azul escuro e comendo uma maçã. Ela me olhou e me dirigiu um sorriso.

— Eu fui a cidade — ela começou a tagarelar e eu fiquei a olhando, como se pedisse pra ela ir embora logo — Comprei um kimono pra você e algumas ataduras, as que eu tinha não eram suficientes — ela colocou as coisas em cima de uma mesa que havia no recinto e se virou novamente para a cozinha.

— Eu já disse que não preciso da sua ajuda — eu disse irritado, mal acordei e ela já vem com essa história de trocar de roupa? Eu não consigo me mexer e eu não vou ser trocado por ela, nunca! Eu estava envergonhado, mas nunca iria demonstrar isso!

— Ok, Ok — ela disse dando de ombros e me deixando sozinho novamente. Mas meu sossego não durou muito, logo ela adentrava o quarto com um pano, uma bacia com água e outras coisas que eu não sei o que são. Ela se ajoelhou ao meu lado e colocou tudo no chão — Eu vou precisar limpar seus ferimentos, eles estão horríveis... — eu nada disse, mas não queria que ela fizesse algo.

— Não... — mas ela me interrompeu.

— Ora, cale a boca! — ela disse irritada — eu só vou limpá-los, e outra só vou tirar a parte de cima do seu Kimono, mais nada — ela me olhou com a testa franzida e com um olhar irritado — E outra, não é como se você nunca tivesse ficado nu na frente de alguém antes — ela disse irritada, mas depois corou com o comentário.

Ela não disse mais nada e nem eu, o momento ficou constrangedor.

Kagome molhou o pano e começou a passar pelo meu rosto, mas não me olhava diretamente nos olhos. Quando pareceu terminar de limpar ali – se demorando estranhamente um pouco mais em cima da lua em minha testa – ela desamarrou o que restou da parte de cima de meu kimono e o retirou, o que sobrou da armadura pareceu dar mais trabalho a ela. Quando ela o levantou para o que eu pudesse vê-lo, eu me perguntei como ainda estava em meu corpo, talvez preso por causa do sangue. Ela o jogou em algum canto qualquer e pegou o pano novamente.

Kagome começou a passar o pano por meus braços, ela o molhava muitas vezes, acho que por causa do sangue seco. Eu não conseguia olhar para o que ela fazia, somente ficava olhando suas expressões, ora preocupada, ora horrorizada, ora neutra. Eu estava achando divertido isso agora. Depois ela passou o pano no meu peito e depois seguiu para o abdômen, quando ela o fez eu comecei a sentir um pouco de incomodo, sinal de que minha ferida estava muito feia. Kagome tentava passar o mais leve possível, porém estava muito dolorido a região, o que me causava um desconforto enorme. Depois de um tempo ela parou e deixou o pano dentro da bacia, agora suja de vermelho.

— Eu preciso que você se concentre e não tente repelir o meu poder, afinal o seu poder é diferente do de Kurama — ela disse e eu me perguntei porque ela está citando o nome dele para este Sesshoumaru. Ela começou a me tocar no peito, suas mãos causavam pequenos choques em contato com o meu corpo e eu sentia um incomodo novamente no local onde ela tocava. Ela foi descendo sua mão até parar no cós da calça de meu kimono, ela estava usando seus poderes de sacerdotisa para me curar. Eu segui todo o caminho que suas mãos faziam, e o que elas faziam. Kagome também estava concentrada e não parecia perceber meu olhar sobre si.

Pela primeira vez, eu soube como é ter alguém cuidando de você... E eu admito que é uma sensação gostosa de se sentir, mas eu nunca admitirei isso em voz alta!

— Pronto — ela disse me olhando e me dirigindo um sorriso — Agora suas feridas não estão mais expostas, mas também elas ainda não estão curadas, caso você ainda faça movimentos bruscos, elas abrirão novamente — ela se virou e pegou uma espécie de pasta e algumas ataduras — Eu vou fazer o curativo e prometo não lhe incomodar o resto dia — e me deu uma piscada.

Para onde ela iria? Por um momento eu quis saber exatamente o que ela quis dizer com não me incomodar durante o dia. Kagome pegou a tal pasta e passou por todo o meu peito e abdômen, quando me olhou incerta — Eu preciso que você sente...

Eu quis xingá-la por me pedir algo que eu não conseguia fazer, virei o rosto pra direção da parede para ela não perceber meu embaraço e murmurei emburrado — Não consigo me mexer.

— Entendo — ela disse ficando em pé e pegando em minhas duas mãos usando uma força incomum para me fazer sentar — Pronto — e sorriu como se tivesse feito a coisa mais simples do mundo. Kagome parou em minhas costas e eu estava em alerta, afinal eu ainda sou um youkai e as costas é o ponto fraco de qualquer um. Kagome pegou meu cabelo e os trançou rapidamente, o jogando por cima de meu ombro direito, novamente senti o pano úmido em uma parte das minhas costas e sabia que era onde a espada havia sido atravessada. Ela me curou novamente e logo já passava a pasta ali também, depois veio com as ataduras passando por todo o meu tronco.

Ela se levantou e pegou uma yukata bem leve e colocou sobre meus ombros — Quando você conseguir se trocar sozinho, você veste o kimono — ela passou as mangas sobre meus braços e deu um nó simples, ele ficou torto o que me incomodou — Por enquanto, usará essa daqui para não ficar exposto ao frio.

— O laço — eu disse olhando dentro daqueles olhos azuis que me olhavam curiosos — Está torto, arrume — eu disse e ela mesmo confusa fez um laço perfeito. Ela me ajudou a ficar sentado de um jeito que não me incomodasse e eu já podia sentir a pasta fazer efeito porque meu tronco ficou dormente, ela me dirigiu mais um sorriso e me pergunto como pode sorrir tanto — Eu espero que essa condição não seja dita a ninguém... — eu disse para ela, precisava me assegurar que ela não contaria a ninguém.

Ela se levantou e abriu a janela do cômodo — Não se preocupe — ela disse quando se voltou para mim — Ninguém precisa saber disso — e saiu dali, me deixando sozinho com meus pensamentos e com a leve brisa que adentrava o cômodo. Seus passos se dirigiram para fora da cabana e logo eu parei de escutá-la.

Eu não a queria aqui, mas parando pra pensar um pouco, foi até bom Rin ter pedido para Kagome vir até aqui, porém isso é uma coisa que eu nunca irei admitir em voz alta. Não percebi quanto tempo se passou, afinal fiquei a tarde inteira de olhos fechados pensando em tudo o que aconteceu. Quando dei por mim, a lua já estava alta lá fora e nada da Kagome voltar. Eu sabia que ela não tinha ido embora, suas coisas estavam jogadas por ali. Então, onde ela foi?

O barulho de passos se fez presente, e o cheiro dela já era perceptível. Ela estava voltando seja lá de onde fosse, ela cantarolava alguma melodia qualquer e seu cheiro era de banho recém-tomado. Quando ela pegou aquelas coisas dela para tomar banho? Será que ela havia levado com ela e eu não percebi? Logo ela adentrava em meu campo de visão, carregando algumas maçãs, pêssegos e peras. Ela remexeu na mochila dela e retirou uma faca de lá, passando a cortar as maçãs e as peras.

— Você come frutas, Sesshoumaru? — ela perguntou chamando minha atenção. Eu estava com um pouco de fome, não me lembro a última vez que me alimentei. Somente assenti a cabeça e ela voltou a sua função de antes. Ela havia mudado de roupas, seu kimono era levemente rosa, quase branco com um obi rosa — Eu fui ver a Rin... — ela disse chamando minha atenção — Ela veio até o vilarejo da vovô Kaede me ver... Queria saber como você estava.

Ela levantou o olhar e me olhou diretamente nos olhos — E ela está bem? — eu perguntei querendo saber de minha criança. Ela somente assentiu, se levantando e se sentando ao meu lado. Ela pegou um pedaço de maçã e colocou em minha boca, eu a olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas aceitei. As outras eu mesmo peguei, porque o movimento dos meus braços já haviam voltado. Ela continuou sentada ao meu lado mesmo após as frutas terem terminado. Seus cabelos também estavam trançados e jogados da mesma forma que os meus.

— Eu vou trocar as ataduras — ela disse depois de um tempo em silêncio, se levantando e seguindo para o cômodo ao lado. Ela não voltou logo como eu esperei, e o cheiro da pasta se fez presente, ela estava trocando as ataduras dela. Depois de um tempo ela voltou com as coisas para trocar as minhas ataduras.

Ela não sabe quem me feriu, mas eu sei quem a feriu. Porém para tocar sobre esse assunto com ela, eu terei que contar sobre mim e isso é muito vergonhoso para um Daí-youkai, entretanto ela está me ajudando e dessa vez eu irei falar. — Quem me feriu foi Yokoyama — eu disse quando ela estava desamarrando a minha yukata, seus olhos azuis me encararam assustados e eu a olhei indiferente, ela estava tão próxima de mim — Eu estava seguindo Inu-yasha, e chegamos até aquele castelo — ela pareceu desconfortável, por isso terminou de desamarrar a peça de roupa e se focou em retirá-la, se sentando atrás de mim em seguida.

"Eu vi você, toda ferida — eu queria que ela soubesse que eu a vi, o porque eu não sei — mas ninguém percebeu ou viu a este Sesshoumaru e quando eles fugiram eu os segui. Eles quase conseguiram escapar de mim, mas eu os embosquei — era ruim falar daquilo, mas ela tinha que saber contra quem estava lutando — porém quando estava quase acabando com Ritsu, Yokoyama me acertou por trás com a espada perfurando até atravessá-la em meu corpo — eu dei um suspiro — depois me atacou com um golpe parecido com o seu, eu ia ser retalhado... E o pior é que este Sesshoumaru não conseguiu ver a face dele".

Eu sentia a mão de Kagome pousada em minhas costas e ela parecia pensar. Voltou aos seus movimentos de retirar a minha roupa e depois o de desenrolar as ataduras — Eu fui emboscada — ela começou a falar quando terminou de retirar as ataduras, quebrando o silêncio que havia se instalado entre nós. Logo senti o pano úmido retirando a pasta do ferimento das costas — Fui atraída para o castelo do suposto Senhor Feudal daquelas terras, mas quando cheguei lá descobri que era mais uma base de Yokoyama — ela se levantou e sentou-se a minha frente, em nenhum momento olhou para meu rosto — eu tive que lutar e saí bem machucada dessa luta, entretanto mais um vilarejo foi liberado dos domínios dele.

Ela passava o pano retirando toda aquela pasta de ervas do meu corpo, as feridas estavam começando a cicatrizar, o que eu estava achando ótimo. Se ela não estivesse aqui, eu demoraria tempo demais a me curar. Kagome terminou de limpar o ferimento — Acho melhor deixar sem a pasta de erva durante a noite, pra ferida "respirar" — ela se levantou levando as coisas para a cozinha — Você prefere colocar a roupa de volta, ou dormir assim? — ela perguntou quando retornou.

— Prefiro ficar assim — eu estava com calor e fiquei aqui dentro o dia todo, não estava muito agradável aqui. Ela se dirigiu até a janela e a fechou, eu consegui me deitar sozinho dessa vez. Ela voltou para a cozinha, e eu não percebi mais nada, afinal meu corpo estava muito cansado.

 _2 dia depois._

Já havia se passado dois dias inteiros desde que Kagome apareceu na cabana, minhas feridas já estavam bem melhores e logo eu não precisaria mais da pasta, sinal de que Kagome iria embora. Eu passei a apreciar a presença dela, mesmo querendo sempre estar falando ela respeita meu espaço pessoal. Ela saiu no meio da tarde carregando aquelas coisas que ela leva para tomar banho, e quando fiquei só; me arrisquei a dar alguns passos sozinho, sinal de que meu corpo já está bem melhor. Continuei com minha calça velha e vesti a yukata de banho que Kagome havia comprado para mim e caminhei para fora da cabana.

O dia estava bonito, mas eu sentia que uma tempestade se aproximava. Me sentei apoiado em uma árvore tomando cuidado para não abrir nenhuma ferida. Eu podia sentir que no máximo em dois dias meu corpo já estaria 100% por isso eu poderia ir antes do esperado buscar Rin e Jaken. Ontem, Kagome comentou comigo que quer trazer o youkai raposa para brincar com Rin, não vejo objeção nenhuma quanto a isso. Escutei os passos de Kagome se aproximando, ela me viu parado ali fora e veio até mim.

— Que bom que já está conseguindo andar — ela me dirigiu um sorriso e equilibrou as coisas em um braço só. Eu me levantei e ela me olhou confusa — Aonde vai?

— Tomar banho — eu disse desfazendo a trança de meu cabelo.

— Espera — ela disse deixando as coisas que carregava comigo e correndo para dentro da cabana, ela voltou com a calça do kimono e uma coisa branca — Acho que você vai querer trocar a calça agora, e isso daqui é uma toalha pra você se secar — ela me entregou as coisas e pegou as que tinha deixado antes — Ah, leva esse daqui também — ela me estendeu um frasco com um cheiro doce — é pra passar nos cabelos, pode usar tudo — e deu de ombros.

— Como se usa isso? — eu perguntei curioso, nunca havia visto aquilo antes.

— Aperte o conteúdo em sua mão e passa nos cabelos, irá fazer bolhas — e deu de ombros, voltando a caminhar para a cabana.

Eu voltei a seguir na direção do rio com as coisas que ela me deu. Deixei a calça limpa em cima de uma pedra e a toalha em cima dela, tirei a roupa que estava usando e joguei aquela calça velha fora. Adentrei a água e ela estava fria, que sensação gostosa! Tomei meu banho como de costume e me lembrei do que Kagome me deu, peguei o frasco e apertei o conteúdo em minha mão, um cheiro de morango me atingiu e uma gosma de cor vermelha saiu de lá. Passei nos cabelos como Kagome me disse e logo bolhas começaram a se formar, e o cheiro de morango se espalhar pela área.

Isso é algo muito gostoso, mergulhei e tirei aquele troço do cabelo. Logo já estava me secando com a tal toalha e me vestia novamente. Voltei para a cabana, o tempo estava começando a fechar e um vento frio começava a soprar. Adentrei a cabana e Kagome estava comendo, devolvi as coisas dela para ela e me dirigi para a cama. Não muito tempo depois as primeiras gotas de chuva passaram a cair, e depois uma verdadeira tempestade se fez presente. A casa estava totalmente fechada, mas o vento passava pelas frestas da madeira, Kagome havia acendido o lampião e deixado numa luz fraca.

Ela estava ao lado da porta do quarto e tremia de frio, a escutei murmurar algo sobre esquecer o saco de dormir justo agora... O que é, eu não sei. Eu não sentia frio, afinal a minha temperatura corporal é diferente da dos humanos, mas ela parecia sentir muito frio, estava batendo os dentes! Eu não havia pensado nisso antes, mas onde ela estava dormindo?! — Kagome — eu disse chamando sua atenção, ela levantou o olhar para mim e pareceu envergonhada — Pode se sentar aqui ao meu lado...

Ela pareceu pensar em minha proposta, mas no fim se levantou e caminhou em minha direção trazendo o lampião consigo, ela se sentou ao meu lado na cama, mas não encostou em mim. Eu estava com o Kimono aberto sobre mim como um cobertor por insistência de Kagome — Eu preciso passar a pasta de ervas Sesshoumaru — ela disse ainda batendo os dentes — Em mim e em você...

— Tudo bem — eu disse dando de ombros. Ela se levantou novamente e seguiu para a cozinha, ela levou o lampião com ela, só que dessa vez aumentou a intensidade da luz, e a deixou de uma forma que sua silhueta era projetada na parede. Eu olhei curioso para a sombra e pude ver Kagome tirar o Kimono dela, logo ela fazendo todo o processo que faz em mim, nela mesma. Era uma coisa diferente de se ver, projetada pela sombra, o corpo dela, os movimentos dela... Kagome se vestiu novamente e voltou para o quarto com as coisas para fazer o meu curativo. Ela ainda tremia de frio.

Kagome se sentou de frente para mim – o corte das costas não precisava mais da pasta – e começou a passar a pasta, seus dedos estavam muito gelados e causavam arrepios em minha pele. Ela passou as bandagens e levou as coisas de volta para a cozinha, enquanto eu me vestia novamente. Quando ela retornou se sentou novamente ao meu lado, ela estava envergonhada — Cubra as pernas, ajudará a se aquecer humana — eu disse levantando o kimono para cobri-la. A mesma se cobriu e se sentou mais próxima a mim, eu a sentia tremendo ao meu lado e ela tentava inutilmente se aquecer. Contrariado passei meu braço por seus ombros e a aproximei mais de meu corpo, ela se encostou em mim e não reclamou.

Kagome apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e ali a deixou descansar, meu braço se encaixou atrás do dela de forma que minha mão ficou em sua cintura. Kagome parecia mais cansada do que de costume e logo sua respiração não era mais audível, estava regular. Kagome havia adormecido, também já havia anoitecido a algum tempo. Eu também estava com sono e eu quero dormir, por isso deitei Kagome de frente para mim e me deitei de lado de frente para ela.

Ela se aproximou mais de mim e deitou a cabeça por cima de meu braço, encaixando o topo de sua cabeça abaixo de meu queixo e enfiou uma de suas pernas entre as minhas, eu coloquei a mão direita em sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto, me aconchegando a ela. Não havia nenhum problema nisso, só estamos indo dormir num dia frio... Mesmo ela sendo uma humana, eu aprecio a presença dela. E assim aconchegado ao corpo de Kagome e ao cheiro dela acabei adormecendo, sem nem me importar com a tempestade que ainda caia lá fora.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru.**

Acordei com um movimento ao meu lado.

Abri os olhos lentamente e me deparei com o rosto sereno de Kagome, ela ainda dormia. O quarto estava escuro, mesmo eu já sabendo que era de manhã; Acontece que a luz não consegue passar direito das copas das árvores e por isso o quarto ficava minimamente mais claro. Olhei para Kagome novamente, seu corpo ainda estava próximo do meu e seu cheiro era muito agradável ao meu olfato, este Sesshoumaru nunca havia reparado, mas Kagome era realmente bela. Me pergunto como o idiota do Inu-yasha não aceitou o amor dela. Ela se mexeu e parou a mão em meu peito, e naquele momento eu percebi que ela havia acordado, só não havia aberto os olhos ainda. Eu continuei a olhando, não iria fingir estar dormindo só porque ela acordou... Afinal eu não estava fazendo nada demais.

Kagome passou a mão pelo meu peito novamente e moveu sua cabeça em direção ao meu pescoço, dando um cheiro ali. Kagome continuava de olhos fechados e eu não me movi, esperando o que ela ia fazer, afinal a mesma estava com um mínimo sorriso nos lábios, e eu somente queria saber o que ela estava pensando. Ela continuou a passar a mão pelo meu peito e moveu a perna que estava entre as minhas, a subindo um pouco mais. — Sesshoumaru... — ela sussurrou baixinho meu nome em meu ouvido e me balançou levemente. Para ela ainda eu ainda estava dormindo, em vista que ela não abriu os olhos um minuto se quer.

Eu movi meu braço esquerdo e passei por suas costas. Ela abriu os olhos e me olhava um pouco envergonhada, mas não comentou nada sobre nossa posição – que era no mínimo constrangedora. Eu desviei o olhar do dela e fiquei olhando para o teto, de forma desinteressada. Ela não se afastou e continuou da mesma forma, e eu também não me movi, Kagome fez uma leve caricia em meu peito de novo, o que me fez olhá-la de forma curiosa — Obrigada por me aquecer...

Simples palavras, mas que com certeza me pegaram desprevenido. Eu pensei que ela iria reclamar, me xingar e dizer que me aproveitei dela, mas ela me agradece por aquecê-la? Foi totalmente inesperado. Na verdade, tê-la aquecido foi inesperado até mesmo para mim! — Você estava tremendo de frio... — eu disse indiferente, olhando para o teto, entretanto eu sentia o olhar dela sobre mim, a olhei pelo canto do olho. Ela me dirigiu um sorriso e apoiou novamente a cabeça em meu ombro. Devo admitir que a forma como estávamos estava muito agradável, e o corpo dela próximo ao meu causava uma sensação gostosa.

Entretanto em algum momento, Kagome se afastou e se levantou, eu fiquei olhando sua silhueta de costas para mim. Seus cabelos levemente bagunçados e as roupas levemente desalinhadas, ela seguiu para a cozinha. Eu me sentei na cama e espreguicei-me. Meu corpo reclamou um pouco, mas eu já estava quase curado, sinal de que logo eu já poderia voltar a minha jornada. Kagome retornou para o quarto com algumas frutas cortadas e se sentou ao meu lado novamente. Ela estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, e realmente não aconteceu nada, acho que eu estava esperando que ela agisse diferente. Afinal, em que mundo uma humana dorme tranquilamente com um youkai sem eles terem algum tipo de relação e ela não achar ruim? Ou o youkai – no caso eu – não matá-la? Isso era um tanto estranho para mim. Devo admitir que ela me surpreendeu, e eu me surpreendi comigo mesmo.

Passamos a comer em silêncio, apesar de eu não estar com muita fome, porém preferi comer para não ficar com fome depois. Eu não olhava para ela, somente olhava para o prato e para a janela fechada.

— Eu vou tirar as suas bandagens — ela disse quando terminou de comer, chamando minha atenção enquanto se levantava — Acho que eu vou poder ir embora entre hoje e amanhã, a ferida já está cicatrizada, não será mais preciso os meus cuidados — ela disse da cozinha. A menção dela ir embora me incomodou e só naquele momento eu entendi o porque do desconforto.

Quando eu estou com Kagome – não importando a situação - eu não me sinto solitário, mesmo ela não estando o tempo todo comigo, ou exatamente comigo. Seja brincando com Rin ou estando ali sentada em silêncio, só de saber que ela vai voltar e que vai estar ali, só isso já me basta. Eu aprecio a vontade dela em querer se aproximar de mim, coisa que ninguém fez. Afinal, mesmo ela tendo medo de mim, ela me enfrenta... Não abaixa a cabeça.

Será possível que esse Sesshoumaru está começando a se interessar pela humana? Não pode ser! Eu não posso me envolver com um humano, isso será uma desonra ao nome do meu pai... **Desonra**... Ele mesmo se envolveu com uma humana. O que será que elas tem de tão especial?! Kagome é dedicada, esforçada e cuida muito bem de Rin, mas isso seria motivo suficiente para eu me interessar por ela? Todavia, da mesma forma será desonra ao nome dos Daí-youkai... Mas me pergunto, será que eu tenho mesmo que me importar com isso?

— Sesshoumaru? — Kagome estava em pé na minha frente me olhando com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ela colocou a mão em minha testa como se medisse a temperatura de meu corpo — Você escutou o que eu falei? — Eu a olhei indiferente e não respondi. Então ela continuou a falar, ou tornou a repetir — Eu posso tirar suas bandagens? — eu assenti e comecei a retirar a yukata de meu corpo — Se suas feridas já estiverem todas fechadas eu irei embora hoje mesmo.

Eu acabei franzindo a testa em desagrado. Porque todas as vezes em que ela diz que vai embora algo se inquieta dentro de mim? Eu terminei de retirar a peça e a coloquei ao meu lado, Kagome se ajoelhou entre as minhas pernas – eu estava com elas flexionada e com o cotovelo apoiado no joelho - e começou a retirar as bandagens. No processo ela acabou sorrindo — O que foi? — eu perguntei, curioso, porém sem demonstrar.

— Nada, é só que está ficando comum eu cuidar de Youkais — ela disse terminando de desenrolar a bandagem — Claro, que _você_ foi algo incomum, mas Kurama já era a terceira vez...

Esse tal de Kurama, ele parece ser bem próximo dela. Confesso que desde quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, eu não gostei dele... Nem um pouco. — Vocês parecem _muito íntimos_... — eu disse sem olhá-la, mas percebi o desconforto de Kagome a minha frente, eu a olhei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas como se perguntasse "o que?". Ela me olhou, mas não sustentou o olhar, desviando para meu peito em seguida.

— Nada... — ela disse sem me olhar, e eu levantei o rosto dela a obrigando olhar para mim, odeio quando os outros falam comigo e não me olham, só eu posso fazer isso! — Bem, acho que isso não diz respeito a você... É algo meu...

E aí eu entendi tudo. — Ele _tocou_ em você... — eu disse incomodado. Como assim outros youkais a tocando?! Eu só a toquei algumas poucas vezes, menos vezes do que fui tocado por ela! Kagome ficou muito envergonhada e desviou o olhar, ela molhou o pano na bacia e passou a tirar a pasta do meu tronco.

— Não foi isso — ela disse em determinado momento quebrando o silêncio que havia se estendido entre nós, ele já estava muito incômodo, quase insuportável — Ele se declarou para mim... — ela me olhou nos olhos e eu estava muito irritado, mas não entendia o porque de estar assim — Entretanto, eu não gosto dele... Não da mesma forma que ele gosta de mim... — ela deu de ombros, e depois suspirou cansada — Mas eu não sei como dizer isso a ele, mesmo depois de ele ter me beijado...

Kagome molhou o pano novamente e veio terminar de retirar a pasta de meu abdômen, eu olhava pela janela, que ela havia aberto para ventilar. Esse tal de Kurama a beijou? Eu até entendo, mas o que está me incomodando no momento é esse meu incômodo, afinal o que eu tenho a ver com quem Kagome beija, ou deixa de beijar?

Ela parou de repente o que fazia, chamando assim a minha atenção. Eu olhei para meu peito e ela já havia terminado de limpar tudo, então porque ela continuava com o pano em meu abdômen? Levantei o olhar para Kagome e ela estava olhando para mim, seu olhar era intenso e ela estava focada em um único lugar do meu rosto, não entendi muito bem o que aconteceu, só que quando dei por mim Kagome havia se aproximado de mim e me dava um leve selinho.

Ela estava de olhos fechados, e eu surpreso demais para fechar os meus. Eu nunca na minha vida havia pensado em beijar uma humana! Eu coloquei as minhas duas mãos em seu rosto e a trouxe mais para mim, fechando meus olhos também. Kagome colocou as duas mãos em meu peito e assim aprofundamos o beijo. Não foi um beijo longo, logo ela se afastava de mim um tanto corada.

— Me perdoe! — ela disse quando abriu os olhos, levemente irritada e corada. Levantou-se rapidamente e pegou as coisas que havia acabado de usar em mim, levou inclusive minha yukata — Eu me deixei levar... — e saiu em direção a cozinha, escutei ela colocando as coisas lá de qualquer jeito e depois seguiu para fora da cabana.

E eu fiquei ali sentado na cama olhando na direção da porta sem entender o que havia acabado de acontecer. Eu havia correspondido ao beijo de Kagome, e eu gostei da sensação de beijá-la... Mas porque ela fugiu? Somos ambos independentes e sabemos o que fazemos... Então porque ela saiu daquela forma? Eu não estou me sentindo nem um pouco preocupado, o que eu faço e deixo de fazer sou eu quem decido. _E não há quem possa se meter_.

Eu sabia que ela estava somente do lado de fora da cabana, eu podia sentir seu cheiro. Nele eu podia perceber o quão envergonhada e irritada ela estava. Por isso me levantei e segui até a porta, e ela estava ali sentada, apoiada a árvore com as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Eu achei a cena extremamente fofa, mas não iria comentar nada sobre isso. Imagina eu dizendo a ela, que é fofa... _Somente em meus pensamentos eu me expresso livremente._ Em minha mente eu posso admitir que aprecio a presença de Kagome e que eu não me importaria de beijá-la novamente, agora dizer essas palavras, é outra história. Meu orgulho Daí-youkai não permitiria.

Kagome fez menção de tirar as mãos da frente do rosto quando eu saí da porta, me escorando na parede ao lado da mesa aonde havia uma coisa estranha com água. Escutei seus passos se afastando, indo em direção ao rio, eu fiquei somente ali parado agradecendo por não ter sido a trançar meu cabelo, e não muito tempo depois Kagome retornava de lá, eu peguei aquela coisa com água, afinal quanto tempo havia que eu não tomava água? Eu escutei o barulho de passos quando eu me desencostei da parede e logo ela se aproximou da porta novamente, e eu continuei bebendo água para não levantar suspeitas. Seria muito vergonhoso admitir que eu a estava observando — Novamente eu peço desculpas, — ela disse atrás de mim, eu a olhei por cima do ombro e arqueei a sobrancelha — eu me deixei levar e isso não era para ter acontecido... Não sei o que passou pela minha cabeça!

Eu fiquei um pouco incomodado, afinal eu não a agrado? Outra coisa, foi ela quem me beijou do nada e eu que fico incomodado? Eu coloquei a coisa com água de volta em cima da pia velha e me aproximei de Kagome a passos lentos. Ela havia entrado na cabana e fechado a porta novamente. A coisa que eu podia escutar – além da respiração da Kagome – eram os pássaros cantando ao longe. Eu parei a sua frente e ela pareceu insegura, mas não se deixou abalar — Porque pede desculpas? — eu perguntei a olhando nos olhos e ela dessa vez o sustentou. No fundo de seus olhos eu podia perceber sua curiosidade — Esse Sesshoumaru não lhe agrada?

Não sei porque eu fiz essa pergunta, não consegui conter a pergunta para mim mesmo, entretanto era uma coisa que eu queria _muito saber_. Kagome olhou em meus olhos parecia me avaliar ou procurar algo em meu rosto, porém acabou corando muito, e depois desviou o olhar antes de responder — Agrada até demais... — ela disse baixinho, mas eu fui capaz de escutar. Na verdade eu pensei que ela fosse me ignorar... Sua resposta me pegou de surpresa, mas no fundo eu me senti feliz... O que anda acontecendo com este Sesshoumaru?!

Dessa vez quem tomou a iniciativa fui eu, não vou me importar com nada agora, só vou me preocupar com o quanto eu quero Kagome nesse momento e espero que ela me queira também. Eu selei nossos lábios levemente, antes de aprofundar o beijo. Kagome em nenhum momento pareceu se opor, na verdade eu podia sentir o cheiro do desejo dela, o que me dava mais vontade de seguir adiante nisso. Ela passou a mão por meu rosto e seguiu em direção ao meu cabelo, passando seus braços por meus ombros e mexendo levemente em meu cabelo, e eu a segurei firmemente pela cintura com as duas mãos a trazendo mais para mim.

Kagome desceu suas mãos de meus cabelos e me acariciou pelo peito e foi em direção as minhas costas, a acariciando levemente. Eu sentia seus dedos trilhando um caminho sem rumo por ela, causando um leve arrepio. Sem interromper o beijo eu subi a minha mão esquerda por suas costas até chegar a sua nuca, enlaçando seus cabelos entre meus dedos. Eu comecei a diminuir o ritmo do beijo e o encerrei com um leve raspar de lábios. Abri meus olhos e Kagome continuava de olhos fechados, seu rosto estava levemente avermelhado e sua respiração um pouco descompassada.

Eu a olhava de cima – porque Kagome se encaixava perfeitamente abaixo de meu queixo – o que me fazia olhá-la com os olhos semi cerrados. Ela abriu os olhos, e deu um leve sorriso. Eu soltei seu rosto e me afastei dela. Ela me soltou e se virou em direção ao quarto e eu a segui, me sentando na cama improvisada. Ela fechou a janela e se sentou ao meu lado.

— Acho que não vou conseguir ir embora hoje — ela disse chamando minha atenção. Eu a olhei e arqueei uma sobrancelha, ela entendeu que eu queria que ela explicasse — Está ameaçando chover novamente... — e deu de ombros. Ela olhou para o lampião e o deixou ao lado dela — Se não chover, eu irei no final da tarde...

— Hm — foi tudo o que eu disse. Na verdade eu não queria que ela fosse, porque quando ela passasse por aquela porta, tudo voltaria a ser como antes e sinceramente eu não sei se vou querer continuar a ignorando. Em muitos anos, eu nunca me interessei minimamente por ninguém, todas me pareciam exatamente iguais. Interesseiras, somente queriam se envolver comigo por eu ser um lorde e um Daí-youkai, mas Kagome é diferente. Ela me esnoba, me enfrenta e mais ainda, não se importa com meu "status" e sim comigo, como pessoa.

— Sessho... — ela deu um suspiro, parando de falar subitamente, chamando assim minha atenção — Esquece. — ela disse se levantando e seguindo para a mochila dela, ela se ajoelhou e pareceu procurar algo. Será que ela já vai embora? Kagome tirou uma pequena caixa de dentro dela, e pegou sua espada. Ela se sentou no chão e colocou a espada sobre suas coxas.

— Diga humana — eu disse me irritando. Como ela ousa atiçar minha curiosidade e não dizer nada?! Ela levantou o olhar para mim e negou com a cabeça voltando a mexer na caixa a abrindo. De lá tirou uma tira de afiar espada e uma espécie de líquido cinza. Ela iria afiar a espada? Eu nunca havia visto uma mulher fazer isso!

E assim ela o fez, passou a afiar a espada dela, se atentando a cada detalhe da lâmina. Eu fiquei a observando, até sentir um youkai se aproximar. Por reflexo me levantei entrando em alerta, chamando assim a atenção de Kagome para mim. — Não precisa se preocupar — ela disse deixando a espada de lado e se levantando em direção a janela — Ele não vai nos ver, mesmo que quisesse — ela abriu a mesma e se apoiou no batente. Curioso eu me aproximei dela e vi o youkai passando próximo a cabana, mas não veio em nossa direção — A cabana está com uma barreira a envolvendo, somente eu e você podemos passá-la, e só nós dois conseguimos enxergar através dela — ela deu de ombros voltando a sua função anterior.

Por isso desde quando eu fiquei aqui não se aproximaram youkais... Eu fiquei observando o youkai andando por ali, esse foi o primeiro a aparecer por esses dias, mas como eu pude senti-lo? Eu não sei o que fazer, por isso fui em direção a saída da cabana, já estava ficando cansado de ficar "preso" lá dentro. Eu subi na árvore mais alta que havia por aqui e fiquei sentado entre as folhas para me proteger do sol, não me preocupei em colocar a yukata de banho que Kagome me deu, eu me sentia a vontade assim. E eu também não sei onde ela largou a mesma.

Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei aqui sentado observando o horizonte, só percebi que havia passado muito tempo quando as primeiras gotas de chuva passaram a cair. Eu desci da árvore rapidamente e voltei para a cabana, Kagome estava na porta com uma cara emburrada e eu não entendi muito bem. Eu passei por ela, e percebi – quando entrei – que ela estava com as coisas dela arrumada, jogadas ao lado da porta de saída — Por sua culpa, eu não consegui ir embora! — ela disse bem irritada. E somente a olhei e não disse nada.

Kagome suspirou ainda irritada e se aproximou de mim, eu não entendi muito bem, até ela estender a yukata de banho para mim — Eu a lavei — ela disse quando eu peguei — Percebi que você estava incomodado — e deu de ombros. Eu a peguei e cheirava a morango. Kagome a lavou com aquela gosma cheirosa? A chuva começou a cair de forma mais intensa lá fora. E Kagome praguejou de forma audível — Ah, que ódio! — ela me olhou muito brava — Você tinha que sair do nada?! Agora não poderei ir embora novamente!

Eu somente dei de ombros, se ela queria ir tanto embora, era somente ter ido. — Era só ter saído — eu disse começando a ficar irritado com essas palavras dela. Eu não fiz nada demais, somente fui tomar uma brisa. Ela me olhou de soslaio e suspirou novamente, pegando as coisas dela e levando para o quarto novamente. E eu fiquei ali apoiado na parede da cozinha, fechei os olhos e deixei minha mente divagar. Não sei por que ela está tão irritada, se ela queria ter ido embora, era somente ter ido, quando eu voltasse e não visse as coisas dela, saberia que ela havia partido. Senti alguém se aproximando e abri os olhos novamente, avistando os olhos azuis ainda irritados.

— Tente não me repelir — ela disse deixando as mão dela ficar levemente rosada, com tons de lilás. Kagome apoiou as mãos em meu peito e no mesmo instante senti um leve incomodo, meu veneno queria repeli-la, mas se isso acontecesse, ela iria me purificar sem querer. Eu tentei me acalmar, afinal eu confio em Kagome, não? Ela estava terminando de fechar os meus ferimentos, ela ainda estava nos ferimentos do meu peito, conforme ela tirava a mão eu percebia que a marca de cicatriz havia desaparecido. Ela olhava muito concentrada para cada ferida, e dava atenção a cada uma.

Não demorou muito tempo, logo ela já estava terminando de fechar a última ferida. Todas sumiram, exceto a da espada, ficou com a cicatriz. — Desculpe, essa não vai sumir como as outras — ela disse quando se afastou, olhando para meu torso como se procurasse alguma imperfeição e se envolveu com os braços logo após, ela parecia ter frio — Vai ficar somente uma cicatriz...

— Hm — eu disse olhando para meu corpo e depois olhando para ela. A chuva estava como ontem, uma tempestade de verão, com muito vento e relâmpagos, o que fazia o tempo ficar levemente gelado para mim, porém para Kagome parecia estar muito frio. Já estava começando a anoitecer também, o que facilitava o tempo esfriar. Eu peguei Kagome pelo pulso e a levei para o quarto, ela se sentou na cama e eu coloquei a yukata somente sobre meus ombros, me sentando ao lado dela em seguida. Ela parecia afrouxar um pouco o kimono dela para poder se mover melhor. O vento batia primeiro em mim, e acredito que nem tocava Kagome, será que foi por isso que os donos dessa cabana partiram? Ela não protegia durante o frio... Eu trancei o cabelo rapidamente, eu achava mais confortável dormir assim.

— Não precisa me aquecer novamente Sesshoumaru — Kagome disse levemente envergonhada, ela puxava uma espécie de coberta para ela, me pergunto quando ela a pegou. Eu a olhei arqueando uma sobrancelha e ela deu um sorriso sem graça. — Mas eu agradeço mesmo assim, sei que pra você essas coisas são inúteis e desnecessárias... — ela disse olhando para a parede, não quis me olhar.

— Hm — foi tudo o que eu disse porque realmente, ela tinha razão. Eu não me importo com os outros, então porque me preocupo tanto com ela? Kagome parecia incomodada com alguma coisa, que eu não identificava o que era. — O que te preocupas humana? — eu perguntei um pouco curioso. Kagome prendeu os cabelos em um coque antes de me responder.

— Nada — ela disse se levantando e indo até a cozinha, eu fiquei ali tentando pensar o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Não demorou muito por lá, logo ela retornava com um prato, com o que havia sobrado das frutas, se sentando novamente na cama. Ela me ofereceu, peguei somente uma para não fazer desfeita, depois me apoiei na parede e fechei os olhos. Kagome ao meu lado se moveu, quando ela o fez, eu senti um cheiro que mexeu comigo de uma maneira intensa.

Eu abri os olhos e olhei para Kagome, ela estava de olhos fechados e parecia pensar em algo, não sei o que, mas o cheiro dela estava mexendo comigo. Um sentimento estranho se apossou de mim e eu acabei me movendo por impulso, Kagome abriu os olhos e me olhou surpresa, entretanto acabou corando, eu segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos e me perdi em seus olhos azuis. Ela também me olhava de forma intensa e desejosa, com o polegar direito acariciei os lábios de Kagome e ela fechou os olhos dando um leve sorriso.

Eu me aproximei dela, e selei nossos lábios. Kagome me correspondeu no mesmo instante. O beijo começou de forma lenta e desajeitada, porém em algum momento passamos a nos beijar com mais vontade, mais desejo, com mais intensidade. Eu sentia um desejo louco de ter Kagome para mim, e ela parecia compartilhar desse mesmo pensamento. Eu puxei Kagome para meu colo e ela veio sem resistência, ela se sentou de frente para mim, me abraçando pelo pescoço e me puxando mais para si. Eu enfiei minha mão entre seus cabelos, desfazendo aquele coque. Ela fica mais bonita com eles soltos.

Eu sabia para o que estávamos nos encaminhando e certamente ela também, somos ambos adultos e sabemos o que é certo ou errado... Ou será que não? Sei que isso pode parecer impulso, mas eu só sei que eu não sinto a mínima vontade de parar, e pelo visto Kagome também não. E se ela permitir eu irei até o fim, porque essa mulher que me beija delicadamente, foi a primeira e a única que conseguiu despertar meu interesse e esse desejo quase impossível de controlar.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Eu passei alguns dias com Sesshoumaru na cabana, o ajudei a cuidar daqueles ferimentos horríveis – que segundo ele foram causados por Yokoyama - e agora eu possivelmente já poderia ir embora, eu estava com saudades de Shippou e de brincar com ele. Porém uma chuva começou de repente atrapalhando meus planos de partir, me obrigando a ficar naquela cabana. Um vento muito forte passava pelas frestas da cabana de madeira e eu sentia muito frio, não conseguia me aquecer de forma nenhuma!

Eu estava sentindo que iria adoecer e que eu precisava urgentemente me aquecer, entretanto eu não sabia como. Fui surpreendida quando Sesshoumaru quando me chamou para perto dele, daquela forma fria. Eu me senti um pouco envergonhada e relutei um pouco em me aproximar, afinal eu nunca havia ficado tão perto dele, porém eu fui. Sentei-me ao seu lado e passei a me aquecer da maneira que eu podia. Não percebi que havia adormecido e fiquei muito surpresa quando eu acordei e percebi que havia dormido com ele. Eu pensei um pouco sobre isso, e acabei aproveitando a maneira como estávamos, afinal quando eu poderia ficar assim com ele?! Nunca... Eu me levantei e fui cuidar dele como sempre, porém eu deixei minha mente fantasiar mil coisas durante isso e eu não sei o que deu em minha cabeça para eu beijá-lo!

Eu sei que fugi dele como uma covarde, mas eu estava muito envergonhada e com medo de ser rejeitada, eu não agüento mais isso, por isso me afastei para treinar, para não mais sentir... Porém depois quando eu me desculpei e ele me beijou novamente eu decidi que iria agir como se nada tivesse acontecido, porque nada disso parecia importar para ele. Somos ambos adultos e o que fizermos só diz respeito a nós. E também, Sesshoumaru sempre mexeu comigo, e tê-lo beijado foi diferente do que eu pensei que seria.

Não foi frio e indiferente, foi algo mais... quente. No fim daquele dia eu decidi ir embora novamente, afinal Sesshoumaru já conseguiria se virar muito bem sozinho estava praticamente curado, não precisava mais de meus "cuidados". Percebi que a chuva se aproximava novamente e se eu fosse rápida poderia chegar ao vilarejo antes dela começar a cair, entretanto quando eu fui procurar Sesshoumaru para comunicá-lo, o mesmo havia sumido.

Eu fiquei muito irritada, como ele saiu e eu não percebi?! Todavia eu não vou sair por aí o caçando, mas também espero que ele não demore pra voltar, eu quero ir para casa... Eu não podia ir embora sem avisá-lo, afinal ele poderia pensar que algo teria acontecido e ficar preocupado... Sonho meu? Pode ser... Já era quase fim de tarde e quando começou a chover, que Sesshoumaru retornou de onde quer que ele houvesse ido. Ele apareceu na minha frente com os cabelos levemente molhados e grudando um pouco no peito dele, coisa que eu acho que ele nem percebeu e que o deixava mais atraente aos meus olhos.

Afastei esses pensamentos e acabei brigando com ele por ter saído e demorado a voltar, entreguei a roupa dele também, eu havia lavado com meu shampoo porque não tinha material de limpeza. Eu havia visto ele incomodado com ela, e se não fosse isso, eu já havia lavado. Como eu tinha mais outra opção a não ser ficar, eu levei minhas coisas de volta para o quarto e depois terminei de fechar as cicatrizes dele, deixando o peito dele como se nunca houvesse existido uma ferida horrorosa. Exceto pela ferida da espada, que deixou uma cicatriz de uns cinco centímetros.

A chuva passou a ficar mais forte lá fora e esse meu kimono não aquecia nada – nenhum dos dois que eu havia trazido, afinal eles eram pro verão -, e bem quando eu esqueci meu saco de dormir, não tenho com o que me aquecer. Para melhorar já estava anoitecendo o que deixaria o tempo mais frio, suspirei desistindo de tentar achar uma solução... Dormir apoiada na parede na cozinha – que era onde eu vinha dormindo nos últimos dias – não era uma opção. Fui surpreendida quando Sesshoumaru pegou em meu pulso e me encaminhou para o quarto, antes de eu me sentar na cama peguei uma manta fina que havia em minha mochila – que também não aquecia nada -, enquanto ele somente colocava a yukata por seus ombros. Eu afrouxei um pouco meu kimono azul claro para dormir melhor, enquanto eu fazia isso podia perceber Sesshoumaru trançar os cabelos. Eu acho que ele fica lindo assim, mas o prefiro de cabelos soltos.

— Não precisa me aquecer novamente Sesshoumaru — eu disse levemente envergonhada, puxando a manta pra cima de mim. Porque fala sério, Sesshoumaru pode ser frio, ignorante e arrogante, mas a beleza dele tem um efeito direto em mim, percebi nesses dias em que ficamos "mais íntimos". Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu sorri sem graça — Mas eu agradeço mesmo assim, sei que pra você essas coisas são inúteis e desnecessárias... — eu olhava para o outro lado, não para ele.

— Hm — foi tudo o que ele disse. Ter ele assim tão perto de mim, estava começando a mexer com a minha imaginação – novamente -, ainda mais depois dos beijos que trocamos. Eu não sei se consigo resistir a ele novamente, e sinceramente não sei se quero... — O que te preocupas humana? — ele perguntou indiferente. Eu prendi meu cabelo em um coque antes de respondê-lo.

— Nada — eu disse me levantando e seguindo até a cozinha. Eu estava meio que fugindo dele por causa da minha mente fértil, eu descasquei o que sobrou das frutas e voltei para a cama. Eu o ofereci e ele somente pegou um pedaço de maçã, após isso ele fechou os olhos e se apoiou na parede, eu continuei comendo e algumas vezes ficava o observando, desviando o olhar com medo de ser pega em seguida. Acontece que minha mente estava fantasiando novamente, como seria beijá-lo novamente? Eu sentiria a mesma sensação? E ser amada por ele? Eu acabei me mexendo um pouco incomodada com o rumo dos meus pensamentos, porém não conseguia refreá-los...

Eu fechei os olhos e me deixei levar – pelo menos dessa vez. Senti Sesshoumaru se mover ao meu lado e eu entrei em alerta, abrindo os olhos surpresa. Porém eu acabei corando ao me lembrar dos meus pensamentos de segundos atrás, Sesshoumaru segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e ficou me observando de forma intensa. Ele parecia gostar da forma que eu o olhava também, mas no fundo eu só estava querendo que meus pensamentos virassem realidade, _só dessa vez_... Mesmo que eu estivesse pedindo demais... Senti seu polegar direito acariciar levemente meus lábios e eu fechei os olhos, dando um leve sorriso de canto. Eu só podia estar sonhando, dormi e não percebi...

Senti Sesshoumaru se aproximar de mim lentamente, e selar nossos lábios. E eu o correspondi no mesmo instante. O beijo começou de forma lenta, desajeitada e incerta, porém eu não me importava com isso só estava querendo curtir o momento. Em algum momento passamos a nos beijar com mais vontade, desejo e intensidade. De alguma forma eu queria aproveitar o momento e não estou me importando com o depois, entretanto eu já sou bem grandinha para assumir o que eu faço. Sesshoumaru me puxou para seu colo, me fazendo sentar-me de frente para ele, eu o abracei pelo pescoço e o puxei mais para mim, enfiando minha mão direita no meio de seus cabelos. Ele me imitou enfiando a mão entre meus cabelos desfazendo o coque que eu havia feito.

A minha mão esquerda eu enfiei pela sua yukata e passei a acariciar suas costas, senti a pele dele se arrepiando conforme meus dedos traçavam um caminho, ele colocou uma das mãos em minhas costas e deu um leve arranhão por sobre a roupa. Sesshoumaru finalizou o beijo e desceu em direção ao meu pescoço, começando a distribuir beijos por ali. O quarto estava escuro e era iluminado somente pelo lampião que eu havia esquecido acesso na cozinha e por um relâmpago e outro que cortavam o céu. A chuva e o frio? Nesse momento não me afetavam em nada! Sesshoumaru abaixou um pouco meu kimono do lado esquerdo e passou a dar beijos em meus ombros, eu tirei a yukata que ele usava a jogando ao lado da cama. Ele desceu a mão que estava entre meus cabelos e passou a me acariciar nas coxas, dando leve aranhões por ali, eu queria acariciá-lo nos cabelos, mas aquela trança estava me atrapalhando, por isso a desfiz.

Sesshoumaru me puxou mais de encontro ao seu corpo e eu pude sentir sua ereção, fiquei envergonhada no mesmo instante, mas eu não queria parar. Senti meu obi começar a ser desamarrado e meu kimono ficar mais solto. Sesshoumaru voltou a me beijar e eu somente o acariciava nas costas e no cabelo afinal eu não tinha idéia de como me portar, ele tinha uma pele tão macia, nem parece que até alguns dias estava cheio de feridas. Sesshoumaru retirou o meu kimono com a mão direita, enquanto que com a esquerda passou a acariciar minhas costas. Ele foi na direção do meu ombro direito, começando a traçar um caminho descendo na diagonal até a base de minhas costas no lado esquerdo, eu sabia que ele estava seguindo o caminho de minha cicatriz e eu não queria que ele o fizesse, pelo menos não agora. Ele parou de me beijar e me olhou nos olhos, aquele âmbar estava intenso demais!

— Não quero falar sobre ela — eu disse o olhando nos olhos, ele pareceu contrariado e me deu uma leve mordida em meu queixo, eu sabia que ele estava curioso sobre isso, mas eu não me sentia a vontade ainda... — Talvez em algum outro momento... — e dei de ombros. Sesshoumaru me surpreendeu quando me deitou, eu não esperava por isso. Ele se encaixou entre as minhas pernas e voltou a me dar beijos no pescoço, e desceu em direção ao meu sutiã. Eu teria que tirá-lo em vista que ele não sabia como fazê-lo e eu não queria que ele o rasgasse, eu abri meu sutiã e muito envergonhada o retirei, essa é a primeira vez que eu fico nua com alguém me olhando com desejo... Eu por impulso desviei o olhar para outra direção.

Eu não quis olhá-lo. Senti sua respiração se aproximar de meu ombro e depois ir descendo até meu seio, eu entrei em expectativa e não sabia ao certo como reagir, nem o que fazer, somente fiquei esperando. Senti ele envolver o bico de meu seio esquerdo com os lábios e logo depois senti sua língua estimulando o mesmo, eu fechei os olhos devido as sensações que me atingiam. Sesshoumaru passou a estimular meu outro seio com a mão, e assim ele ficou fazendo com a mão e com a boca.

Sentia seus dedos apertando levemente meu bico, ora o puxando levemente, assim como sua língua, que ora lambia ora ele sugava. Eu sentia meu corpo começar a reagir aos estímulos dele e uma sensação gostosa passava a me atingir aos poucos. Seu cabelo passava em algumas partes de meu corpo me causando cócegas e eu estava gostando da sensação. Minhas mãos estavam ambas na cama, mas em algum momento eu coloquei uma delas no meio dos cabelos dele. Senti a mão de Sesshoumaru descer por minha barriga, traçando um caminho indefinido por ela e arrepiando levemente minha pele.

Ele se encaminhava para minha intimidade e eu me senti corar mais ainda, Sesshoumaru me beijou novamente e fez uma leve caricia por cima do tecido, sua respiração e seu youki deram uma leve mudada, mas ele não se afastou. Senti ele puxar minha calcinha só um pouco para baixo e logo Sesshoumaru introduzia um dedo em mim. Me incomodou no mesmo instante, mas eu não disse nada. Deixei o momento me dominar e tentava não prestar atenção na dor, no fundo eu só queria perder a virgindade com alguém que eu sabia que não contaria a ninguém e que muito menos sairia aos quatro cantos dizendo o que havíamos feito. Sesshoumaru passou a movimentar o dedo e ao mesmo tempo manipulava meu clitóris, eu acabei gemendo durante o beijo. Eu sentia meu corpo esquentar, parecia que ia entrar em combustão!

Sesshoumaru colocou um segundo e depois um terceiro dedo e ficou assim, me estimulando, os colocando e depois retirando, fazendo movimentos circulares com o dedão em meu clitóris e não parava de me beijar um instante se quer. Eu parei de beijá-lo e ele desceu a cabeça em direção ao meu pescoço distribuindo beijos por ali, eu segurava seus cabelos os puxando levemente. Eu comecei a sentir uma sensação muito forte que eu não podia controlar, meu corpo começou a ter espasmos e a sensação que eu tinha era que eu havia me desfeito em inúmeros pedaços.

Sesshoumaru retirou os dedos de dentro de mim e se afastou o suficiente para estar por cima de mim novamente. Ele me deu um leve selinho, e foi descendo os beijos por meu corpo, suas mãos iam passeando por meu corpo enquanto ele ia descendo em direção a minha calcinha, senti os dedos dele traçando um caminho na borda da calcinha e logo ele a retirava, ele se levantou e retirou a calça dele deixando livre a ereção dele, me senti corar mais, se é que era possível! Sesshoumaru pareceu achar graça de minhas reações, mas não disse nada. Eu estava me sentindo muito envergonhada e muito exposta, mas eu queria muito continuar aquilo, porque afinal Sesshoumaru contaria para quem?

Ele se posicionou entre as minhas pernas e as abriu um pouco mais, se encaixando entre elas. Senti sua ereção passando por minha intimidade e eu fechei os olhos em expectativa. Sesshoumaru posicionou uma de suas mãos ao lado de minha cabeça, e com a outra levou sua ereção até minha intimidade, começando a me penetrar lentamente, ele parecia ter dificuldade e eu me sentia muito incomodada, quando ele entrou por completo, eu senti um estranho beliscão e sabia que não era mais virgem... Ele parou um pouco e baixou a cabeça até meu pescoço, sua respiração estava acelerada, ele deu uma leve lambida na extensão de meu pescoço e ele desceu uma das mãos até minha cintura apertando com certa força. Eu cravei minhas unhas em suas costas, meio que sem querer, afinal eu estava sentindo muita dor e queria que ele saísse, e assim ele fez. Eu afrouxei um pouco o aperto em suas costas e ele deu um leve sorriso de canto, eu somente sorri sem graça. Não sei o que ele está pensando.

Porém voltou novamente, e a dor não parecia que ia cessar. Sesshoumaru se apoiou novamente nos braços e me olhou, eu estava com os olhos levemente cerrados e minha respiração estava irregular, minhas mãos continuaram em suas costas só que dessa vez eu não usava as unhas para apertá-lo e sim os dedos. Os olhos de Sesshoumaru estavam de uma forma que eu nunca pensei que fosse ver, eles estavam muito intensos e cheio de desejo! Sesshoumaru gemeu baixinho e só isso causou algo dentro de mim. Ele voltou a se mexer lentamente, saindo e entrando, entretanto ele não tirava os olhos de minhas reações. Depois de algumas estocadas eu já não sentia mais dor, porém eu estava sentindo um incomodo ainda. Sesshoumaru aumentou a velocidade das estocadas, e eu o abraçava pelas costas ainda e com uma das mãos puxava os cabelos dele levemente.

Sesshoumaru me beijou, de forma intensa e luxuriosa. Ele me puxou para seu colo, me fazendo cavalgar. Ele passou a mão pelas minhas costas e depois passando suas garras levemente por elas. Eu o abracei pelos ombros enfiando meu rosto em seu pescoço, ele segurou minha cintura fortemente e me ajudava a subir e a descer. Eu não conseguia pensar muito bem, meu pensamento estava nublado, eu só conseguia pensar em Sesshoumaru e no momento. Eu dei uma leve mordida no ombro dele e ele passou novamente as garras por minhas costas.

Fui surpreendida quando ele mudou nossas posições me deitando sobre a cama novamente. Ele se apoiou novamente nos braços e começou a estocar de forma mais rápida e funda. Minha respiração estava descompassada e Sesshoumaru estava de olhos fechados, nossos corpos levemente suados e eu não sei mais o que pensar. Eu mordi novamente o ombro de Sesshoumaru, ele me abraçou me apertando mais ao seu corpo. Ele deu um leve rosnado e eu sabia que ele havia gozado. Sesshoumaru desabou sobre mim com sua cabeça na curva de meu pescoço. Sua respiração estava descompassada e batia contra meu pescoço me causando cócegas, a minha não estava muito diferente. Os fios prateados me cobriam por inteira e grudavam em algumas partes de meu corpo. Eu sabia que não iria ter prazer dessa vez... Mas eu estava muito feliz! Eu continuava com os olhos fechados e acariciava levemente os fios prateados de Sesshoumaru, ele me deu um leve aperto na cintura antes de se retirar de mim. Porém continuou deitado sobre mim, sem se mover.

Eu estava tão alheia a tudo que não reparei que ainda continuava a chover, e eu estava com frio nas partes que Sesshoumaru não me cobria. Senti minha pele se arrepiar, o que acabou chamando a atenção dele para mim, Sesshoumaru se apoiou sobre os cotovelos e me olhou inquisitivo — É que eu estou com um pouco de frio... — murmurei muito sem graça. Ele nada disse, somente se deitou ao meu lado, sem se importar com sua nudez. Eu ainda estava muito envergonhada, por isso coloquei rapidamente minha calcinha e meu sutiã, depois somente coloquei o kimono sem o obi pra poder dormir melhor. Entretanto eu não sabia se ele ainda iria querer "dormir" comigo, por isso fui até a cozinha e bebi um pouco de água.

Meu corpo estava um pouco dolorido em uma parte especifica, mas nada que eu não pudesse dar conta. Abri a porta da cabana e dei uma olhada no tempo lá fora. A chuva ainda caia forte, eu poderia ir embora se eu quisesse, porém eu iria me molhar toda, além de molhar as coisas da mochila. Também tinha o fato de não ter lua, o que deixava a floresta ainda mais escura... Melhor não me arriscar. Fechei novamente a porta e suspirei antes de retornar ao quarto, eu sabia que provavelmente eu seria ignorada... Eu parei na porta do quarto, Sesshoumaru havia vestido a calça novamente e estava sentado apoiado a parede, estava de olhos fechados, como estava antes, mas eu sabia que ele me sentia parada aqui. Quando fui me encaminhar para a cama novamente para tentar dormir, senti uma pontada muito forte nas costas, mais especificamente em minha cicatriz. Não pode ser!

Eu senti como um leve incomodo no início que aos poucos foi aumentando a intensidade, caí ajoelhada no chão sem fazer barulho algum, Sesshoumaru parecia não me notar e assim eu queria que continuasse. Eu me distraí por um tempo especifico e ela me sentiu antes que eu a sentisse! Quando fui tentar sair dali e voltar para a cozinha, minha dor se intensificou mais, e continuava aumentar cada vez mais de forma gradativa. Curvei-me para frente sentindo como se o corte fosse aberto novamente, aos poucos, começando no ombro e descendo na diagonal, como se fosse uma tortura, lenta e dolorosa.

Só pode significar uma coisa Worochi estava muito perto de mim, e isso iria afetar meus poderes e a minha percepção! Dessa vez não iria conseguir me salvar, sabia que ela estava buscando por mim e se eu estou sentindo essa dor, é porque ela está se aproximando. Eu me distraí com Sesshoumaru e demorei tempo demais para percebê-la. A dor chegou a ficar insuportável e eu não consegui mais conter as lágrimas, sentia as mesmas escorrendo de meus olhos fechados com força, minha respiração estava muito irregular e eu não conseguia me mexer. Como mestre Fujimoto permitiu que justo ela fosse roubada?!

Meu desespero ficou maior, quando comecei a sentir meu kimono úmido e eu sabia que só podia ser sangue. O corte estava sendo aberto novamente, era assim que ela agia afinal ferida não conseguiria me salvar.

— Humana? — escutei Sesshoumaru "me chamar" em dúvida, mas eu não conseguia controlar a minha dor para respondê-lo. Uma energia poderosíssima também se aproximava junto com Worochi, eu sentia que corria muito perigo. Uma energia negativa, que eu sentia estar em busca de vingança. Sesshoumaru me levantou do chão de uma vez, mas pareceu fazer doer e sangrar mais, como se algo me cortasse por inteiro por dentro e sem me controlar acabei gritando de dor. Ele me colocou novamente no chão – de bruços -, não sei como estava a expressão dele, mas por seu youki eu sentia o mesmo agitado — O que está acontecendo Kagome? — escutei ele perguntar confuso e abaixado a minha frente.

Eu tinha que chamar Takeo, urgentemente! Só ele poderia me ajudar. Ainda de olhos fechados fiz uma pulseira de energia do próprio Takeo que havia me cedido para casos emergenciais — Oh familiar que me cedeu parte de seu domínio, o convoco agora perante minha presença — eu disse com muita dificuldade e fiz o movimento que Takeo havia me ensinado. Não demorou cinco minutos, a porta da cabana foi aberta e escutei o barulho de algo se chocar contra o chão ou a parede, não sei ao certo.

— Quem é você? — escutei Sesshoumaru perguntar friamente. Então era Takeo que estava no chão. Claro que ele atacaria quem ousasse invadir a cabana.

— Kagome me invocou — ele disse somente, de forma indiferente. Escutei Takeo se levantando, porém eu acabei gritando novamente de dor. Estava cada vez mais próxima, sabia que ela me encontraria, afinal ainda havia meu sangue com ela — Kagome, o que houve? Quem te feriu? — ele perguntou mais perto agora e um pouco assustado, deu um leve olhar irritado na direção de Sesshoumaru achando que foi ele.

— Worochi... — eu disse com muita dificuldade — Eu a sinto próxima... — Senti a energia espiritual de Takeo me envolver, e envolver a cabana. Sabia que ele me isolava _dela_. Logo ele tocava em mim, sua mão estava fria e eu sentia a água fria pingando em mim. Takeo retirou meu kimono do caminho e logo minhas costas ficaram livre para ele me "selar" novamente, Takeo colocou a mão sobre a ferida fazendo várias orações. A dor pareceu ficar pior, era a maldição lutando contra ele e eu comecei a me contorcer no chão, aquilo era insuportável demais.

— Por favor, segure ela, com força — escutei Takeo dizer para Sesshoumaru e logo senti o mesmo me segurando na nuca e nas pernas me forçando contra o chão. Suas garras estavam me ferindo, mas aquilo não parecia nada comparada a dor que eu sentia nas costas. Takeo continuou a falar e eu sentia a mesma corrente passar por todo meu corpo, como da primeira vez. A corrente de energia me prendia impossibilitando meus movimentos, Sesshoumaru não me soltou, mesmo com as correntes me prendendo. Aos poucos a dor foi cessando, e logo ela havia desaparecido. Eu ainda chorava muito, não acredito que esse tormento havia retornado! — Pode soltá-la — Takeo disse a Sesshoumaru que logo me soltou. Eu ajeitei meu kimono antes de me sentar, Sesshoumaru estava a minha frente e sua expressão era impassível, mas em seu olhar eu pude ver preocupação e confusão.

Olhei para Takeo dessa vez, magoada — Como e quando foi roubada? — eu perguntei direta, sem rodeios. Sesshoumaru se sentou ao meu lado e Takeo somente se apoiou na parede.

— Há dois dias — ele disse me olhando um pouco culpado — Eu havia saído numa pequena missão e deixei mestre Fujimoto só, quando voltei ele estava desacordado e ela havia sido levada — ele me olhou sério — Disse que foi esse tal de Yokoyama... — Takeo não continuou porque eu me levantei rapidamente, muito irada o pegando pela gola do kimono.

— Como você ousou deixá-la inteira Takeo? — eu perguntei sentindo meus olhos marejarem novamente, eu estava muito magoada, pensei que tivessem dado um fim nela — Depois de tudo o que eu passei, você deixou Worochi inteira?! — eu queria socá-lo, mas sabia que não adiantaria nada.

— Desculpe, não pensei que fossem roubá-la de mim — ele disse se soltando e segurando em minhas mãos, me abraçando em seguida. Eu sabia que ele também estava chateado — Sei que foi difícil passar por aquilo, mas você precisa recuperá-la... — ele disse meio mandão. Revirei os olhos — Selarei a maldição novamente para você poder chegar perto dela, mas o selo só durará três dias. — eu me virei de costas para ele e fiquei de frente para Sesshoumaru que me olhava inquisitivo — Assim que recuperá-la, me chame e dessa vez vamos dar um fim nela — senti novamente a energia de Takeo agindo. — Agora eu preciso retornar — e saiu da mesma forma que chegou.

Eu dei um suspiro, sabia que ele queria saber. Suspirei novamente como se buscasse coragem e olhei para Sesshoumaru, ele estava me olhando sério e indecifrável — Sei que deve querer saber o que acabou de acontecer aqui — eu disse o olhando diretamente nos olhos, ele se levantou e deu dois passos parando a minha frente — Mas não me sinto a vontade em falar nisso... É algo que me traz muita dor...

— Mas parece querer falar com aquele youkai — ele disse me olhando irritado. Eu estaria me sentindo muito se pensasse que isso era ciúmes? Claro que estaria, Sesshoumaru não é do tipo de se importar com quem não ama. E ele já deixou claro que não se importa comigo.

— Takeo estava lá quando aconteceu e foi ele que me ajudou, como pôde perceber. Mestre Fujimoto é somente um humano, que não tem poderes para enfrentar aquele tipo de poder — eu disse triste e sentindo um leve arrepio. Lembrar-me disso ainda era doloroso, ainda mais depois do que acabou de acontecer — Só o que você precisa saber nesse momento é que o que foi roubado é uma espada muito poderosa chamada Worochi, e que nesse momento ela me quer — eu desviei o olhar — Amanhã cedo eu sairei em busca dela, afinal se eu não for até ela, ela virá até mim — e dei de ombros.

— Irei com você humana — ele disse me dando as costas, como se desse o assunto por encerrado e seguindo de volta para a cama. Eu não queria que ele fosse, mas no fundo eu sabia que seria melhor tê-lo comigo, afinal Worochi pode acabar me afetando novamente.

— Não irá nada! — eu disse convicta, porém eu não poderia dar o braço a torcer sem antes me impor. Sesshoumaru poderia achar que manda em mim — Isso não tem nada a ver com você.

— Irei e ponto — ele disse de olhos fechados, apoiado a parede como anteriormente. Eu sabia que ele estava me ignorando. Eu bufei irritada e voltei para a cozinha, apagando o lampião e voltando para a cama. Me deitei ao lado de Sesshoumaru, ficando de costas para ele e um pouco distante de seu corpo, na verdade eu não sabia como me portar... — Você e aquele youkai tiveram algo? — escutei a pergunta sendo feita bem baixinha, quase como se fosse um segredo. Claro que me pegou de surpresa.

— Takeo é somente um amigo, acho que percebeu hoje — eu disse para ele, sem me virar para olhá-lo — Ele me ajudou a treinar e me deu muitos conselhos sobre tudo, eu o vejo mais como um irmão mais velho, assim como ele me vê como uma irmã menor — e dei de ombros — Acho que é assim a nossa relação. Agora vou dormir, tive um dia cansativo hoje...

Eu me ajeitei melhor na cama e me encolhi ao máximo para o canto, não queria incomodar Sesshoumaru, ele estava na outra ponta ainda sentado. Fui deixando minha mente divagar e começava a adormecer aos poucos, senti Sesshoumaru se mexendo e logo ele se deitou, me abraçando de forma lenta, ele me puxou fazendo minhas costas encostar-se ao peito dele e segurava em minha cintura. Acabei adormecendo rapidamente, me sentindo aquecida e protegida.

" _ **Eu sei que você está por perto, e quando eu pegá-la, continuarei o que comecei!**_ "

Acordei num sobressalto. Meu coração estava acelerado e eu estava assustada. Sabia que aquilo não era um sonho e sim um aviso, como eu pensei, se eu não fosse até ela, ela viria até mim... Olhei ao redor procurando pela outra pessoa que estava na cabana porém eu estava sozinha, Sesshoumaru deve ter saído para algum lugar. Suspirei para me acalmar um pouco, levantei-me e troquei meu kimono, afinal ele ainda estava sujo de sangue. Vesti minha roupa de sacerdotisa, eu tinha uma busca para fazer. Penteei meus cabelos e logo os prendi com uma fita verde, eu preciso ser forte nesse momento!

Arrumei minha mochila, colocando de volta as coisas e quando eu estava a fechando, eu escutei a porta sendo aberta e depois fechada. Sesshoumaru havia voltado de onde quer que tenha ido. Peguei a mochila e a coloquei sobre um ombro, no outro coloquei a aljava e o arco e na cintura prendi Joyeuse. Quando me virei na direção da porta, Sesshoumaru estava parado na mesma e ele me observava, seu olhar frio e indecifrável como sempre e foi como se a noite de ontem não houvesse existido, nem aquele momento entre nós.

Ele não disse nada e nem eu. Ele estava vestindo o kimono azul escuro que eu tinha comprado para ele e como eu imaginei havia combinado perfeitamente com ele. Desviei o olhar porque ele com certeza já havia percebido que eu o avaliava. Segui na direção dele, me encaminhando para a porta quando ele me estendeu duas maçãs. Ele havia saído para pegar comida para mim? Eu as aceitei e comi apenas uma, guardando a outra na mochila.

— Vamos — eu disse me dirigindo para fora da cabana, sabia que não tinha outra opção a não ser aceitar logo que ele iria comigo. Para me proteger? Imagina, Sesshoumaru só queria a vingança pessoal dele sobre Yokoyama.

Me dirigi na direção em que eu havia sentido aquela energia poderosíssima correndo o mais rápido que eu podia, apesar de eu saber que Sesshoumaru corria devagar. Eu sentia uma pulsação estranha mais a frente e sabia que de certa forma Worochi me chamava para terminar o que começou, afinal eu fui a primeira a fugir dela.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Estávamos nos encaminhando na direção de uma energia muito poderosa, e eu sabia que ela provinha da espada. A energia estava bem perto de onde estávamos, pois como eu demorei muito para me "esconder" a espada conseguiu me rastrear e chegou próximo demais, estava aproximadamente um pouco mais de um quilometro do vilarejo da vovó Kaede. Takeo conseguiu me tirar do rastro da espada a tempo, mas ela sabia que eu estava por perto, muito perto e provavelmente estava dominando seu novo usuário para me caçar... Quem sabe não seja o próprio Yokoyama?

Eu evitei o caminho pelo vilarejo por medo da espada me seguir até lá, entretanto eu sabia que se meus amigos estivessem por perto eles se dirigiriam até onde Worochi estava, e dentre todos eles, Kikyou seria a que correria mais perigo, Worochi iria querê-la também, por isso preciso chegar lá antes deles, afinal apesar de tudo Kikyou merece ter a vida dela. E eu não desejaria aquilo nem pro meu pior inimigo! Por este motivo eu precisava me apressar e evitar que mais alguém se ferisse, por causa de Worochi.

Sesshoumaru seguia ao meu lado em total silêncio, provavelmente perdido num mundo só dele, mundo esse que eu não ousaria tentar invadir. Ele corria um pouco a minha frente compenetrado em seu caminho e em nenhum momento olhou para trás, confesso que isso me frustrou, mas eu poderia esperar o que dele? Flores e corações? Não! Sesshoumaru havia colocado sua estola novamente, a prendendo em seu braço direito como de costume, Tenseiga e Bakusaiga ambas presas em sua cintura. Imponente como só ele sabe ser.

Parei de ficar devaneando sobre o youkai a minha frente e voltei a pensar no inimigo, a espada pode estar sendo empunhada por Yokoyama, como também por algum dos soldados dele, afinal o poder demoníaco da espada pode ser menor que o poder dele e se isso for verdade estamos encrencados, afinal Worochi é a espada com o maior poder demoníaco já produzido nessa Era, Toukijin era fichinha perto dela! Eu seguia Sesshoumaru, ele deve estar sentindo algum cheiro porque ele mudou de direção... Saímos do meio das árvores e começamos a avistar um vilarejo abandonado, eu sabia da existência dele, ele foi abandonado por causa dos deslizamentos de pedras grandes provenientes das montanhas, isso há muito tempo.

O vilarejo aparentava estar vazio, todavia eu sabia que não era verdade. Eu sentia que havia alguém por ali e sabia que no fundo estava me aguardando. Eu tomei à dianteira e passei a andar por entre as ruas desertas, sentia Sesshoumaru me seguindo a passos lentos, todavia eu sabia que ele estava muito alerta a tudo a sua volta. As casas estavam em condições precárias e muitas já não tinham teto, algumas nem paredes.

Ainda havia muitas ruas para se passar, entretanto senti meus ombros serem virados bruscamente em uma direção, para a rua a minha esquerda. No final do caminho havia uma casa parcialmente destruída que indicava o final daquela rua, entretanto ao longe eu podia ver alguém sentado em sua varanda, olhando fixamente para a espada que era levantada aos céus. Senti um frio percorrendo minha espinha de forma lenta e torturante. Sesshoumaru colocou a mão por minhas costas me guiando até a metade da rua, longe ainda do desconhecido.

A espada sem muitos atributos de lâmina preta e cabo vermelho, era mostrada como algo belo por ele, algo que desse fascinação, quem a visse pensaria que era somente uma espada qualquer de samurai, mas mal sabem eles que é isso que Worochi quer que pensem, pois ao empunhá-la ela domina qualquer um, sem nenhum esforço. Seu "dono" estava sentado de forma preguiçosa, usava um kimono similar ao de Sesshoumaru na cor branca com detalhes em vermelho, vermelho esse proveniente do sangue de alguém. Sua pele era bronzeada e ele não era bonito, na verdade mesmo ele tendo aparência humana, parecia um demônio.

— Sabia que viria até mim _Ka-go-me_ — o estranho disse sem desviar o olhar da espada, falando meu nome de forma espaçada — Worochi me disse que viria, cedo ou tarde, e parece que ela estava certa, não é mesmo? — ele me olhou pela primeira vez, e seus olhos estavam vermelhos... — Me chamo Masato, mas isso não faz diferença. Worochi clama por seu sangue, querida.

Senti o mesmo frio percorrer a minha espinha novamente — Como conseguiu a espada? — eu perguntei sem demonstrar o medo que eu sentia dela.

— Meu mestre havia a roubado, mas disse a Ritsu que não era para usá-la... Que seu poder fugia do normal e poderia chegar a ser incontrolável — ele disse voltando a olhar pra espada, sem nem se importar em baixar a guarde perante a mim e a um youkai como Sesshoumaru — Grande bobagem, essa espada é magnífica! Os poderes dela são inimagináveis, principalmente quando são alimentadas com o principal alimento dela... — ele me olhou novamente, seu olhar era desdenhoso — E você sabe qual é certo? — ele fez a pergunta como uma retórica voltando a falar — Mas ela nunca havia provado nada como você Kagome, pura de corpo e alma, por isso ela me fez vir atrás de você... Confesso ser um desperdício matar alguém tão linda quanto você.

— Você não sabe o que diz, nem tem mais controle sobre seu corpo — eu disse colocando a mão em Joyeuse instintivamente, como forma de proteção — Yokoyama deve estar furioso por você tê-lo roubado, não?

— Meu senhor não sabe apreciar uma boa espada quando vê uma — ele disse se levantando — Worochi é uma benção! Senhor Yokoyama irá me perdoar quando eu provar a ele! — ele me deu um sorriso estranho — Sobre não ter controle sobre meu corpo não é tempo todo, e isso eu encaro como um bônus!

— Chega você já falou demais — Sesshoumaru disse chamando nossa atenção para ele. Eu havia me esquecido dele por um momento. Sua expressão estava alterada, ele estava irritado com algo.

— Worochi não o quer aqui — Masato disse olhando ferozmente para Sesshoumaru — Ela só quer Kagome aqui, para terminar de retalhá-la como daquela vez! — ele olhou para mim novamente, seus olhos pareciam brilhar em êxtase — Se lembra de como vocês se divertiram aquele dia? — meus olhos se arregalaram minimamente, não tinha como ele saber... Tinha? — Worochi me mostrou como você chorou e gritou naquela noite, como você sangrou e implorou por sua vida...

— CHEGA! — eu gritei me lembrando daquele dia novamente, saquei Joyeuse num descontrole emocional muito louco e ataquei. Novamente o dragão entalhado em minha espada criou vida e saiu destruindo tudo pela frente, acertando Masato que foi pego de surpresa, o arrastando sobre os destroços da casa — Não quero nunca mais me lembrar daquele dia — eu coloquei a mão que estava sem a espada na cabeça. Como se isso fosse capaz de impedir aquelas imagens.

— Humana Inu-yasha vem nessa direção — Sesshoumaru disse quando colocou a mão em meu ombro, atraindo minha atenção para ele — Porém ele ainda vai demorar a chegar — ele me olhou nos olhos antes de se pronunciar novamente — Não precisa se preocupar, este Sesshoumaru não deixará nada lhe ocorrer.

Eu não disse nada, não preciso que ele me proteja e me virei na direção em que Masato estava, assim como me lembrava ele estaria sem nenhum arranhão. — Precisamos fazê-lo soltar a espada Sesshoumaru, enquanto empunhá-la não tocaremos nele — eu disse num sussurro para só ele me ouvir. Ele assentiu para mim e correu na direção de Masato, tentando o acertar com o chicote venenoso.

Sem sucesso, Masato brandiu a espada e uma estranha corrente de ar cortou o chicote de Sesshoumaru. Eu rapidamente peguei meu arco e me concentrei atirando uma flecha na direção dele, mas também não surtiu efeito algum. Ela acertou uma das casas.

— Vocês não vão tocar em mim — Masato disse brandindo a espada novamente, fazendo uma lâmina de ar vir em minha direção. Eu pulei para a minha esquerda, desviando, a lâmina passou, porém a pressão do vento fez um pequeno corte em minha bochecha. Sesshoumaru avançou contra ele novamente, dessa vez empunhando Bakusaiga num mano a mano para ver se conseguia desarmá-lo, porém não conseguiu. Isso me preocupou, afinal Sesshoumaru que era forte não conseguiu, imagina eu! Aproveitei essa chance e fui para atacá-lo também, entretanto ele conseguiu desviar do ataque de Sesshoumaru e de quebra, do meu também.

— Vocês não têm sintonia em seus ataques, nunca conseguirão me acertar — Masato disse com ironia — Mas eu e Worochi temos toda a sintonia do universo. — eu revirei os olhos, porém ele tinha razão nessa questão, Sesshoumaru e eu não tínhamos sintonia. Ele nada disse, somente atacou com Bakusaiga destruindo o que havia sobrado da casa. Masato focou seus ataques em Sesshoumaru, era agora que eu tinha que agir. Eu precisava destruir o mal que era Worochi!

Eu precisava lutar com tudo de mim. Liberei meu poder de sacerdotisa, deixando o mesmo percorrer todo meu corpo. Eu me senti meu corpo sendo purificado e me lembrei da noite anterior, mas logo afastando esses pensamentos. Peguei meu arco e me concentrei novamente, meu poder mais forte, mirei perto de Masato e atirei. Novamente ele conseguiu se esquivar de minha flecha, eu não iria acertá-lo enquanto estivesse com Worochi em mãos.

Ele conseguiu se livrar de Sesshoumaru e correu em minha direção muito rápido, eu me esquivei para a direita quando ele se aproximou o fazendo passar por mim, porém quando o fiz ele segurou em meu cabelo, me fazendo cair de costas no chão e me impedindo de me afastar. Com o puxão repentino em minha cabeça, a fita arrebentou dando mais acesso pra ele segurar em meu cabelo. Ele me puxou pelos cabelos me arremessando em direção a uma das paredes das casas, quando eu pensei que iria acertar a parede em cheio, senti meu corpo ser segurado.

— Já a pegou? — Masato perguntou a Sesshoumaru que me colocava no chão e me entregava Joyeuse. — Já te disse Worochi não te quer aqui, somente quer a sacerdotisa — Masato disse irritado. Pergunto-me se é ele ou o demônio da espada falando. Ele veio rapidamente para cima de Sesshoumaru e de mim. Sesshoumaru conseguiu bloquear o ataque dele com a espada, mas eu não contava que Masato fosse pegar impulso e me dar um chute no peito.

Caí de bunda no chão e tenho certeza de que onde ele me acertou vai ficar roxo. Levantei rapidamente e empunhei Joyeuse, atacando com o Lâmina Estelar Purificadora, tomando o maior cuidado para não acertar Sesshoumaru. Masato desviou, porém algumas lâminas os acertaram. Finalmente algo o acertou!

— Vai precisar mais do que isso para me... — como ele me olhava, não percebeu Sesshoumaru se aproximando por trás. Ele enfiou suas garras em seu braço esquerdo, o ferindo seriamente — Cretino! — Masato gritou brandindo Worochi na direção de Sesshoumaru, rapidamente atirei uma flecha na direção da lâmina da mesma, porém eu não acertei. Claro que Worochi não queria ser atingida.

— Sesshoumaru, você tem que usar a Bakusaiga — eu disse enquanto corria para cima de Masato tomando cuidado para não entrar em contato direto com a lâmina. Se ela me tocasse a maldição seria liberada e a dor voltaria pior do que antes.

— Não me diga o que fazer humana — ele disse irritado, e eu dei de ombros. Bloqueei o ataque de Masato, mas novamente aquela estranha pressão fez um corte em mim, dessa vez em meu ombro. Eu estava ficando cada vez mais irritada!

— Sente isso Kagome? — Masato perguntou forçando a espada sobre a minha, tentando tocar Worochi em mim — Worochi te deseja tanto que ela exala felicidade.

Senti um youki conhecido se aproximando de onde estávamos e eu sabia que Inu-yasha estava próximo e eu sabia também que ele sentia meu cheiro e o de Sesshoumaru. Masato olhou na direção em que eles se aproximavam e eu aproveitei essa distração para acertar um soco no rosto dele, ele afrouxou a mão, mas não chegou a soltar a espada. Sesshoumaru também acertou um soco nele, mas não pegou em cheio por que ele conseguiu desviar no último instante. Afastamo-nos dele, Sesshoumaru ao meu lado empunhando Bakusaiga e eu Joyeuse para defesa.

Neste instante Inu-yasha e os outros apareceram em nosso campo de visão. Quando Inu-yasha parou e Kikyou desceu de suas costas Masato a olhou, analisando, e eu sabia o que ele fazia. — Inu-yasha, proteja Kikyou! — quando eu disse isso Masato já corria na direção deles e Inu-yasha pareceu sem ação, confuso. Eu comecei a correr atrás de Masato a uma velocidade maior permitida por um humano, precisava detê-lo. Inu-yasha sacou a Tessaiga e bloqueou o ataque dele, porém foi arremessado longe por não saber da pressão que cerca Worochi.

Consegui chegar à frente de Kikyou e com Joyeuse bloqueei o segundo ataque dele a ela, com toda a força que eu tinha. A pressão novamente me cortou dessa vez em meu abdômen. Eu estava usando minha perna como apoio e o empurrei levemente, usando meu poder espiritual para tentar fazer Worochi recuar — Kikyou, se afaste — eu disse ainda bloqueando Masato.

— Ora Kagome, Worochi aceita as duas sem problema — Masato disse dando um sorriso sacana, me empurrando de volta, tentando me desarmar — Não precisa ficar com ciúmes!

— Vamos Kikyou — eu disse tendo dificuldades em segurá-lo, mas a mesma nem se movia, parecia hipnotizada. Sesshoumaru se aproximou e ia atacá-lo por trás, entretanto Masato percebeu e pulou desviando do ataque dele, e Bakusaiga se chocou com Joyeuse, se eu não estivesse com Joyeuse em posição de defesa ele teria me acertado em cheio. Virei-me e peguei Kikyou pelo braço a levando para longe — Aquela lâmina se alimenta do sangue de sacerdotisa, por isso fique longe — eu disse quando parei frente a ela, já longe o suficiente da espada.

— Ela é perigosa para você também — ela disse me olhando confusa.

— Não se preocupe, eu sei lidar com ela — eu disse dando as costas a ela e voltando para a luta. Dessa vez Inu-yasha já estava lá e atacava com a Ferida do Vento, Sesshoumaru também atacou com a Bakusaiga, mas nada surtia efeito. Olhei para Sango e me aproximei dela e de Miroku que estavam de fora. Ainda bem que eles não tentaram entrar na luta.

— Kagome, o que está acontecendo aqui? — ela perguntou quando me viu me dirigindo até ela, ela estava assustada — Que inimigo é esse?

— Ele é muito poderoso! — apontou Miroku.

— O inimigo não é o youkai e sim a espada — eu disse os explicando superficialmente, Shippou estava sentado na cabeça de Kirara e eu acariciei seus fios ruivos — Preciso de Kirara Sango e, por favor, não se envolva na luta... — quando ela fez menção de contestar eu continuei — Só preciso que você atire o osso voador quando eu lhe der o sinal, preciso pegá-lo de surpresa.

Sango assentiu e todos desceram de Kirara, eu montei nela e logo estávamos no alto. Masato não havia percebido que eu tinha subido em vista que ele estava tendo problemas com Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru, porém ele não era atingido. Eu sabia que para acertá-lo ele deve ser pego de surpresa e era isso que eu ia tentar. Ele conseguiu se livrar de ambos novamente, e se afastou, para lançar aquela mesma lâmina que tinha usado contra mim antes, ambos se afastaram para não serem pegos. Masato ficou abaixo de mim eu fiz o sinal de positivo para Sango. Ela atirou o Osso Voador na direção dele, que por instinto pulou para desviar do mesmo, pegando uma altura suficiente para fugir do boomerang.

Eu aproveitei isso e pulei de Kirara indo de encontro a ele. Quando ele percebeu que eu me aproximava já era tarde demais, eu consegui acertá-lo com um chute que pegou no peito dele, o derrubando de costas no chão e eu caindo por cima dele. Com o impacto ele enfim soltou a espada e eu rapidamente a joguei para longe, me afastando dele me seguida. Sesshoumaru aproveitou que ele estava desnorteado no chão e atacou com a Bakusaiga, o retalhando por completo. No fim, ele era só um youkai comum...

Finalmente havia terminado! Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru se aproximaram de mim, assim como os outros. Sesshoumaru parou ao meu lado, somente a espada nos separava — O que aconteceu aqui Kagome? — Inu-yasha perguntou e olhou de soslaio para Sesshoumaru.

— Nada demais, somente que eu recebi uma missão e vim cumpri-la — eu disse dando de ombros.

— Justo com Sesshoumaru? — ele perguntou incomodado. Acho que foi porque eu não o procurei para pedir ajuda, mas sinceramente, eu não queria que ninguém soubesse do que havia acontecido comigo... Já basta eu ter que contar a Sesshoumaru...

— A humana apareceu aqui — ele disse dando o assunto por encerrado.

— O que tem essa espada? — Miroku perguntou a analisando e fazendo menção de pegá-la quando eu o parei. Eu sabia que era Worochi tentando seduzi-lo para ser empunhada — O que foi?

— Não a toque, ela domina aqueles que a manejam. Se afastem dela, por favor, por medida de segurança — eu disse explicando a eles, todos se afastaram mais ou menos dez passos, menos Sesshoumaru — Seu nome é Worochi e ela é uma espada demoníaca, mais forte do que um dia Toukijin já foi — eu disse explicando a eles.

— Mas porque você me disse que ela se alimentava do sangue de sacerdotisa? — Kikyou perguntou quando agarrou o braço de Inu-yasha. Não era para ela ter perguntado aquilo, eu quis me socar por ter falado a ela.

— Eu estava com Mestre Fujimoto quando ele estava tentando capturá-la — eu disse por cima — Ele acabou atacando uma sacerdotisa, porém falhou... — dei o assunto por encerrado.

— E porque Sesshoumaru não se afastou? — Inu-yasha perguntou irritado. Eu sabia que ele estava se sentindo inferior comparado ao meio-irmão.

— Essa espada não me afeta — ele disse indiferente, sem nem olhar para Inu-yasha. Eu dei um suspiro, só queria acabar com aquilo logo.

— Mas o que vamos fazer com ela? — Shippou perguntou quando pulou em meu ombro. Eu acariciei a bochecha dele e dei um sorriso.

— Pode deixar comigo — eu disse piscando pra ele, fiz a mesma pulseira de energia aparecer em meu braço e entoei o meu canto para chamar Takeo. Shippou desceu de meu ombro e subiu na cabeça de Kirara de novo, se afastando — Oh familiar que me cedeu parte de seu domínio, o convoco agora perante minha presença — e fiz o movimento necessário.

— O que está fazendo Kagome? — Inu-yasha perguntou confuso, assim como todos os outros demonstravam estar. Sesshoumaru que estava ao lado da espada me olhou de soslaio, mas não disse nada. Eu estava mais longe dos meus amigos, para a espada não influenciá-los. Não demorou nada e eu já sentia aquela energia que me transmitia paz se aproximar.

Takeo apareceu com sua expressão indiferente como sempre, os cabelos azuis escuro estavam levemente bagunçados, mas nada que tirasse a beleza dele. Porém ele parecia envergonhado. Ele sempre ficava assim na presença de estranhos, principalmente de mulheres.

— Foi rápida — ele disse quando parou na minha frente, porém seus olhos chocolate eram avaliativos. Takeo deu passos até parar bem próximo de mim e sussurrou bem baixinho, mas eu sabia que Sesshoumaru podia escutar pela proximidade em que estávamos somente ele podia, os outros estavam muito longe e até mesmo Inu-yasha não conseguiria ouvir — Me diz que não deixou a lâmina tocá-la de novo — eu neguei com a cabeça, o respondendo — então como foram feitos esses ferimentos? — ele perguntou quando se afastou um pouco de mim.

— Pressão do vento — eu disse explicando a ele. Takeo fez sua energia me curar, como das outras vezes, eu sentia uma energia gostosa e bem quentinha percorrendo minhas feridas. A minha pele ficou como se nunca houvesse existido uma ferida ali.

— Porque chamou o senhor Takeo Kagome? — Sango perguntou quando ele terminou de me curar.

— Takeo é capaz de conter essa espada — eu disse enquanto me abaixava para pegar a espada — Mas dessa vez, ele vai destruí-la, certo Takeo? — eu perguntei o olhando friamente. E como se fosse uma ameaça. Mas no fundo eu somente tinha medo dela vir atrás de mim novamente...

Ele suspirou antes de me responder — É claro Kagome — ele disse indiferente. Novamente ele parou a minha frente, mas não pegou a espada — Preciso da sua ajuda — ele disse e eu liberei minha energia, sentindo meus cabelos esvoaçarem e ela percorrer por todo meu corpo. A espada em minha mão – que estava com a ponta apoiada no chão - começou a liberar mais energia negativa, quando a energia de Takeo a envolveu também. Sua mão sobre a minha. A energia lilás e a azul bebê a envolviam e eliminava toda a energia ruim presente na espada. Muita energia estava sendo utilizada, nossas vestes balançavam levemente devido a energia, nossos olhos brilhavam em prateado. Uma barreira impedia que nosso poder vazasse e ferisse alguém, mais precisamente os youkais.

Aos poucos fomos diminuindo a intensidade e logo não havia nada mais do que uma espada velha em minhas mãos. Takeo retirou sua mão de cima da minha e já havíamos voltado ao normal. — Leva embora, dessa vez se alguém roubar, não fará diferença — eu disse dando um sorriso pra ele.

— Comigo lá, ninguém rouba — ele disse sendo convencido. Eu revirei os olhos e o soquei levemente no ombro, entregando a espada a ele.

— Você foi incrível Kagome — Shippou disse pulando em meu colo. Ele olhou sem graça para Takeo — Você também senhor Takeo...

— Kagome, — Takeo disse sério chamando minha atenção — Vou levar essa coisa fofa para treinar comigo! — e afagou a cabeça de Shippou que ficou sem graça.

— Meu filhote, não seu! — eu disse abraçando Shippou mais apertado. Takeo afagou minha cabeça e sorriu — Até qualquer dia maninho...

— Até — ele disse indo embora tão rápido quando veio dessa vez levando uma inofensiva Worochi.

— Kagome — Miroku me chamou; virei-me para ele, assim como Sesshoumaru fez — Você já ficou com o Takeo? — ele perguntou na lata.

Senti meu rosto esquentando e o Youki de Sesshoumaru ao meu lado mudando levemente, será que ele está sentindo algo? — Claro que não seu monge pervertido! — eu disse irritada e envergonhada.

— Hm, vamos voltar ao vilarejo da velhota — Inu-yasha disse chamando nossa atenção e cortando o assunto. Todos começaram se arrumar para voltar, Inu-yasha já estava com Kikyou nas costas, e em Kirara já estavam Miroku, Sango e Shippou. Eles pareciam somente me esperar, mas eu ainda tinha que conversar com Sesshoumaru, sabia que era somente por esse motivo que ele ainda estava lá.

— Podem ir indo na frente, até o final da noite eu apareço por lá — eu disse para Inu-yasha, que me olhou com a sobrancelha arqueada — Eu vou ver a Rin, ela quer falar comigo alguma coisa importante — eu disse a primeira coisa que me veio a mente. Inu-yasha nada disse e saiu dali, assim como os outros. Sabia que Shippou queria ir e Sango a impediu, claro que ela sabia que eu estava mentindo...

Eu esperei eles se afastarem o suficiente para não me ouvir, e só aí eu me virei para o ser imponente a minha frente, que me olhava de cima e com os braços cruzados, dei um suspiro e segui na direção de minha mochila.

— Você quer mesmo saber o que aconteceu? — eu perguntei quando me sentei apoiada a árvore onde havia deixado a minha mochila e colocando a mesma sobre o colo. Sesshoumaru caminhou em minha direção e se apoiou na mesma árvore em que eu estava, esperando que eu continuasse... Mas é claro que ele não assumiria sua curiosidade sobre isso. — Tem que saber que é algo muito difícil para mim, e doloroso também.

"Foi logo quando eu comecei meu treinamento, na verdade quatro meses depois do início do mesmo. Takeo havia me deixado meditando na beira do lago e tinha ido ver alguma coisa num lugar qualquer que não me lembro agora — dei uma pequena pausa pegando numa mecha de meu cabelo — Enquanto eu meditava me sentia sendo observada, porém ao olhar em volta não avistei ninguém. Voltei a me concentrar e não percebia o avançar da hora, só percebi que havia anoitecido quando grilos começaram a cantar ao longe".

"Abri os olhos procurando por Takeo, eu ainda não sabia voltar sozinha para o templo, mas ele não estava ali. Foi quando ele apareceu — eu disse brincando com a mecha de meu cabelo, não queria olhar para Sesshoumaru, mas eu sabia que ele prestava atenção — um homem usando um kimono tradicional, cabelos vermelhos sangue e com uma espada em sua mão. Senti-me ameaçada assim que o vi, mas ainda não sabia chamar Takeo, na verdade ele ainda não confiava em mim para ceder seu domínio a mim... — dei um sorriso fraco — O homem se apresentou como Toshiro, o bruxo".

Sesshoumaru se sentou ao meu lado, sem dizer nada e a uma distância segura. "— Ele já não era mais um bruxo, havia se transformado em um youkai que buscava sangue. O mesmo me disse que a espada havia o guiado até ali, e que ela queria meu sangue. Eu como mera principiante, tentei lutar contra ele usando minha energia concentrada nas mãos, mas não conseguia acertá-lo. Achei o bastão de madeira que Takeo usava para me disciplinar e o usei como arma, claro que ele não era nada comparado à espada."

"Porém em algum momento ele conseguiu jogar um feitiço em mim, que me imobilizou no mesmo instante, nem falar eu conseguia. Meu maior desejo no momento era que Takeo chegasse logo. — eu dei um sorriso fraco — Mas no fundo eu sabia que Takeo só apareceria quando eu fosse ferida gravemente, por causa da pulseira que ele tinha colocado em mim para proteção. Ele se aproximou de meu corpo inerte, somente meus olhos eu podia mexer. O bruxo não me tocou com a espada, ele primeiro passou uma adaga em minha bochecha e fez o sangue escorrer na lâmina da espada, quando meu sangue entrou em contato com a lâmina ele me olhou com tanto desejo que eu fiquei com mais medo ainda e comecei a chorar".

Eu sorri fracamente "— Não fique pensando que ele me desejou de forma sexual, ele me desejou como quando você vai comer algo muito saboroso e não vê à hora disso acontecer. E pouco tempo depois ele confirmou minha teoria dizendo que comer a carne de uma sacerdotisa pura de corpo e alma o deixaria invencível, assim como sua Worochi. Disse também que Worochi queria que eu sofresse muito, pois ela gosta de se alimentar da dor daquelas sacerdotisas que serviriam de alimento a ela, a deixava extasiada. O homem me derrubou no chão com força, me fazendo bater o rosto contra a superfície de terra e eu nem pude me proteger, em vista que ainda estava imobilizada".

Sesshoumaru estava com raiva, mas seria muito prepotente de minha parte achar que era por minha causa "— Ele enfiou a espada em minhas costas, fazendo um corte muito profundo e que pegou minhas costas inteira na diagonal e só naquele momento minha voz saiu. A dor foi tanta que eu gritei como nunca antes em minha vida, eu ainda não sabia que a espada era demoníaca e o que ela faria comigo. Quando ele ia me acertar novamente, eu vi Takeo com toda sua fúria aparecer, seu lado youkai estava como matador e não pacifico como sempre, ele sentiu que eu fui ferida e abandonou o que estava fazendo para me proteger, entretanto foi um pouco tarde... Worochi estava perto de mim e já tinha pegado um pouco do meu sangue, fazendo assim sua maldição sobre mim... Eu gritava e implorava por clemência, que me tirasse à vida de uma vez a viver aquele tormento. Eu chorava muito e a dor que eu sentia foi muito parecida com a que eu senti na cabana — eu parei pra pensar um pouco — Na verdade na cabana não foi nada comparado há aquele dia...".

Sesshoumaru pegou em minha mão e a afagou levemente, eu estava chorando e nem havia percebido, sequei minhas lágrimas com a mão livre e voltei a falar "— Mestre Fujimoto apareceu por lá e mandou Takeo levar a espada para a sala selada. E assim ele o fez, voltando em seguida para me buscar. Quando eu cheguei ao templo estava muito mal e Takeo usou todo o poder dele para me curar, entretanto a ferida nunca se curaria por completo, como explicou meu mestre quando foi ver a espada, ele disse que Worochi era uma espada demoníaca muito poderosa que nem deveria estar neste mundo, e por esse motivo eu ficaria marcada para sempre...".

— Nem Takeo pôde me ajudar com essa cicatriz e eu me odeio por ter sido tão fraca — eu dei um sorriso triste — Eu nem por minha própria vida sabia lutar, tão patética eu era. Após aquele dia eu passei a dar tudo de mim nos treinamentos — sorri novamente, dessa vez irônica — Claro que depois do um mês que eu fiquei sem conseguir andar por causa das costas... — eu suspirei e olhei para Sesshoumaru que estava olhando para frente — Foi isso o que aconteceu, então, por favor, não conte a ninguém...

Mas sorri após falar isso, afinal para quem ele contaria? Sesshoumaru me olhou contrariado — Como se este Sesshoumaru fosse falar a alguém — ele disse indiferente e eu agradeci por isso, não quero ter que lidar com a pena de ninguém. E claro que ele também não iria contar a ninguém que havíamos transado... Senti meu rosto esquentar ao me lembrar disso e olhei para o outro lado. Como eu pude me deixar envolver desta maneira? Imagina se eu me apaixonar por Sesshoumaru?! Senti meu rosto sendo virado, me obrigando a olhar naqueles âmbares curiosos — O que pensas humana?

— Nada — eu disse olhando para baixo, sem conseguir mover a cabeça. O senti levantar meu queixo me fazendo olhar nos olhos dele novamente. Aquele olhar frio que parecia conseguir ler toda a minha alma, me analisando e buscando algo que nem eu sei o que poderia vir a ser. Deixando-me hipnotizada. Eu estava em expectativa e quando ele selou nossos lábios eu não sabia mais o que esperar dele... Afinal porque me beija novamente? Porque parece querer confundir minha mente e meu coração? Porque parece que eu já me deixei envolver o suficientemente para deixá-lo entrar em meu coração? Sesshoumaru se afastou e me olhou nos olhos novamente.

Eu estava um pouco assustada, porque veja bem, como eu poderia estar amando Sesshoumaru? Eu sempre o achei lindo e ele sempre me atraiu... Mas eu nunca pensei que pudesse me apaixonar por ele! Parece que meu coração gosta de sofrer. Perceber aquilo, naquele momento foi um baque para mim, afinal Sesshoumaru não é a pessoa mais sociável do universo. Ele se levantou me retirando de meus devaneios — Irei buscar Rin — ele disse sem me olhar — ela queria que aquele youkai raposa fosse brincar com ela, o leve amanhã, naquela cabana — e começou a andar na direção Oeste.

Eu abracei meus joelhos e apoiei a testa neles. Como eu fui deixar isso acontecer?!


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Ainda não podia acreditar que eu me deixei envolver desta forma... Eu apaixonada por Sesshoumaru? Termos transado não foi nada, eu sou adulta o suficiente para saber o que fazer ou não e quando eu transei com ele não foi por sentimento... Ou será que foi? Passei a mão nas pernas as esfregando levemente, isso não podai ter acontecido! Apaixonar-me por Sesshoumaru nunca foi uma opção! Parece que eu gosto de sofrer, porque Sesshoumaru, diferente de Inu-yasha, odeia os humanos e tirando Rin, ele não se importa com mais nenhum de minha raça! E muitas vezes me disse que não se importava comigo! Porém isso me faz pensar...

Porque ele ficou comigo ontem? Impulso, desejo, não tinha nada melhor para fazer? Não sei, mas eu me senti muito feliz... Sesshoumaru sempre me encantou e me prendeu de alguma maneira, sempre me atraia para ele, fosse pelo olhar frio, ou a solidão que o cercava, entretanto eu sempre quis saber mais dele, quis me aproximar dele, todavia eu sabia que seria impossível essa aproximação. Desde os meus quinze anos eu tento entendê-lo e agora com dezessete, continuo tentando... A diferença com antes é que agora ele me dá alguma – pouca – liberdade para com ele. De me dirigir a ele sem a habitual hostilidade que me mantinha longe.

Sesshoumaru continua uma incógnita para mim e eu não sei como desvendá-lo, ele não é tão acessível a mim, e nem parece querer se abrir comigo, talvez seja muito vergonhoso se abrir com uma humana, ou mais ainda, considerar uma humana de confiança. Também eu queria o que? Ficar com o Youkai mais frio desta Era? O youkai que mais odeia os humanos? Kouga pode estar errado afinal e meu verdadeiro amor não estar aqui, sinceramente, eu nem se quer cogitei isso quando ele me disse... Porque sinceramente eu não sei se algum dia poderei chegar a ter algum tipo de relacionamento com alguém, e se for um youkai, será tão orgulhoso quanto Sesshoumaru e odiará nossos filhos hanyous? Dei um suspiro, Sesshoumaru nunca ficaria comigo, é melhor eu nem criar muitas esperanças e fantasias...

Por isso vou agir normalmente, como se eu não tivesse consciência desse sentimento que está brotando em meu coração... Tentarei sufocá-lo, até morrer soterrado e não irá me tomar novamente. Irei agir normalmente com ele amanhã como se nunca houvéssemos nos tocado. Afinal, Sesshoumaru não liga para mim e nem se importará com meu afastamento. Levantei a cabeça, olhando para o céu. Ainda era início de tarde, e eu precisava conversar com meus amigos... Explicar o que aconteceu e talvez contar a Sango o que houve entre mim e Sesshoumaru, afinal eu não escondo nada dela e ela nunca me julgaria. E eu não estou errada, na minha Era sexo casual é uma coisa normal...

Levantei-me do chão, batendo a terra de minha roupa, pegando minhas coisas e seguindo para o vilarejo, que não estava muito longe. Nem meia hora havia se passado e eu já me encontrava em frente à cabana da vovó Kaede, podia escutar Sango, Miroku e Shippou conversando lá dentro. Dei um suspiro para tomar coragem e adentrei a mesma, como pensei todos estavam lá, pareciam me aguardar e no fundo eu sabia que era isso mesmo.

— Olá, voltei — eu disse colocando minhas coisas ao lado da porta, no chão. Dirigi-me até onde eles estavam sentados e peguei Shippou no colo me sentando onde ele estava o acariciando na bochecha — Como vai o meu menino?

— Vou bem Kagome — ele disse me dirigindo um sorriso lindo e pegou algo nas mangas de seu kimono, me mostrando em seguida — Olha, eu pintei o ioiô que você me deu! — e me entregou o mesmo para que eu pudesse analisar.

— Ficou lindo! — eu disse, o abraçando em seguida.

— Kagome — Inu-yasha chamou minha atenção, seu rosto estava indiferente, mas em seu olhar eu podia perceber o quão agitado ele estava — O que você estava fazendo lá com aquele youkai e Sesshoumaru? — Inu-yasha pela primeira vez, não insinuou nada. Somente fez uma pergunta.

— Nada, somente recebi a missão por Takeo de recuperar a espada roubada do templo — eu disse me sentando mais confortavelmente e encostando Shippou em mim — Worochi é uma espada demoníaca que se alimenta do sangue de sacerdotisas e o youkai que a empunha come a carne delas, como se fizesse uma ligação maior entre eles, fazendo assim ele ser cada vez mais influenciado por Worochi — eu olhava para todos, e eles pareciam bastante curiosos sobre ela — Uma vez conseguimos a pegar quando ela falhou ao ataque a uma sacerdotisa, somente a ferindo, porém a mesma não saiu sem uma marca, ela ficou marcada para sempre, passaram quase dois anos e ela foi roubada por Yokoyama — fui interrompida.

— Yokoyama? — Miroku perguntou pensativo — Ele não era aquele youkai, era? — e me olhou inquisitivo.

— Não, ele era um servo dele — eu disse o respondendo — ele roubou do próprio mestre, mas no fundo eu sei que ele foi seduzido por Worochi, ela hipnotiza as pessoas para ser empunhada, a atraindo, sussurrando coisas que as pessoas querem ouvir e as prometendo ajudar, mas tudo não passa de lorota para ela ter um novo hospedeiro — eu disse explicando — eu fui até ele, porém o mesmo já estava lutando com Sesshoumaru. Eu já havia o ajudado como Rin havia me pedido e ele havia partido durante a noite, fui uma surpresa encontrá-lo lá — e dei de ombros, para minha mentira colar.

— Entendo — Kikyou respondendo me deixando surpresa — Porém porque essa espada parecia ter um interesse tão grande sobre nós? — ela perguntou se apoiando em Inu-yasha, o abraçando em seguida.

— Como eu disse, ela se alimenta de sangue de sacerdotisas — eu a olhei — Natural querer a uma de nós duas. A propósito, de onde vocês vieram? — eu perguntei confusa, pois eles vieram da direção contraria ao vilarejo.

— Estávamos buscando Yokoyama, quando sentimos uma energia muito poderosa se aproximar do vilarejo — Miroku disse me olhando, Shippou deitou em meu colo, ele parecia com sono — porém ela sumiu do nada, e paramos para descansar. Hoje sentimos novamente e nos dirigimos até ela — ele deu uma pequena pausa — Bom, quando chegamos lá você já estava lutando contra o youkai e Sesshoumaru a ajudava. — e deu de ombros.

— Afinal, o que Rin queria com você aquele dia? Ela disse que ele estava machucado, algo assim. — Sango disse chamando minha atenção para ela.

— Ela queria que eu ajudasse Sesshoumaru com um problema que ele teve só que tinha que ser uma mulher pra resolver — eu disse dando de ombros e desviando o olhar, eu tive que mentir e disse a primeira mentira que me veio à mente, não queria falar sobre isso, afinal eu prometi a ele não falar a ninguém — Mas foi tudo resolvido rapidamente e ontem eu já poderia ter voltado, só que estava chovendo e eu decidi esperar pelo amanhecer — e dei de ombros.

— Inu-yasha, vamos dar uma volta pelo vilarejo? — Kikyou perguntou olhando para ele, que mesmo parecendo contrariado se levantou e seguiu com ela para fora da cabana.

— Shippou dormiu Ka — Miroku disse se levantando e pegando o pequeno de meu colo — Pode deixar que eu o coloco na cama dele — e seguiu para onde Shippou dormia.

— Vamos tomar banho Sango? — eu perguntei a ela que assentiu. Levantamos-nos e pegamos as coisas para o banho e roupas limpas, seguindo na direção das termas. Quando achei que estava longe o bastante me pronunciei novamente — Precisava conversar com você a sós...

— Eu sei — ela disse me dirigindo um sorriso — Eu também preciso falar com você, porém nessa loucura toda de Yokoyama quase não ficamos mais juntas...

— Eu sei me sinto mal por isso — eu disse envergonhada e um pouco chateada. Desde quando começamos a procurá-lo, não temos mais tempo para conversarmos... Chegamos às termas, nos despimos e adentramos, a água estava quente, mas nem liguei estava sentindo falta de tomar um banho relaxante! Nos últimos dias estava me banhando naquele rio de água fria e não estava muito legal...

— Agora você pode me falar o que queria — Sango disse olhando para mim um tanto curiosa.

— Bom, eu não sei como falar, na verdade nem como sei por onde começar... Pensando agora parece um tanto surreal. — eu disse mergulhando meu rosto até o nariz, sério, quem acreditaria nisso? Ninguém iria que era uma piada... Por um lado parece que foi uma ótima escolha. Ela me olhava curiosa e como se me incentivasse a falar, esperando pacientemente e eu acabei corando, levantei o rosto e tomei coragem — Eu transei com Sesshoumaru enquanto eu estive com ele... — e desviei o olhar, focando o mesmo na água. Sango não disse nada, não se moveu, nem arfou, o que me fez olhar para ela. Sua expressão de chocada era tão engraçada que poderia rir se não estivesse tão nervosa e ansiosa sobre o que ela pensava disso.

— Meu Kami! — foi à primeira coisa que ela disse quando pareceu recuperar a linha de raciocínio, ela andou até parar na minha frente, tão surpresa quanto antes — Se você me contasse isso há dois anos eu iria rir da sua cara — ela se sentou ao meu lado numa pedra — Mas parece que alguém se apaixonou novamente — e sorriu para mim.

— Não me apaixonei — eu disse emburrada, olhando para o outro lado — foi somente algo, hum, digamos casual — eu disse dando de ombros — Fora isso, só trocamos alguns beijos...

— Não acredito nisso! — ela disse começando a se empolgar — Você conseguiu ficar com o youkai mais lindo que eu já vi! E mais frio também... Que Miroku não escute isso — ela disse olhando para os lados, como se ele fosse capaz de escutar — Kagome, você vai ficar com ele, vai por mim — ela disse piscando o olho.

Eu joguei água nela — Para de viajar! — eu disse sorrindo e decidindo mudar de assunto, prefiro deixar isso enterrado nos confins da minha mente e do meu coração — O que você queria me contar? — eu perguntei e Sango estranhamente corou, desviando o olhar para o outro lado, reação parecida com a que eu tive antes de contar a ela, foi como se uma ficha caísse. — Não me diga que você também... — eu deixei a frase morrer.

— Sim, há algumas semanas... Eu me deixei levar, porém eu queria muito aquilo... — ela disse envergonhada e me olhou — Mas você acha que eu fiz certo? Miroku é muito mulherengo e eu tenho medo dele me trocar agora que aconteceu... — ela disse um pouco triste. Engraçado as nossas vidas, ela com medo de o namorado deixá-la e eu preocupada no que os outros vão pensar de mim ao descobrirem...

— Que isso, ele nunca faria isso com você — eu disse a incentivando e deixando meus problemas de lado — Vocês são namorados e é natural terem esse envolvimento, se tiver alguém errada aqui, esse alguém sou eu! — eu disse me referindo que nem um relacionamento com Sesshoumaru eu tinha.

— Você quis, ele quis, não tem nada de errado nisso — Sango disse passando shampoo — Vocês são adultos e sabem o que fazem não se martirize por pouco — ela disse me dirigindo um sorriso e mergulhando em seguida para enxaguar o cabelo.

Eu resolvi tomar meu banho logo, afinal poderia aparecer alguém por aqui e a última coisa que eu quero é alguém me vendo nua. Trocamos-nos e voltamos conversando sobre outros assuntos para a cabana da vovó, resolvemos nos dar um dia de folga e amanhã à noite sairíamos novamente em jornada em busca de Yokoyama. E assim o dia passou, tranqüilo e como das poucas vezes nos permitimos passar. À noite estávamos todos na caba da vovó e estávamos jantando.

— Shippou, amanhã vamos nos encontrar com Rin para vocês brincarem, que tal? — eu disse dando um sorriso para ele.

— Que legal! — ele disse ficando feliz, eu amo vê-lo assim. Acho que no fundo ele se sente sozinho, pois as outras crianças do vilarejo implicam um pouco com ele por ele se um youkai e somente Rin o trata como igual, porém eu acredito que no fundo ela se sinta sozinha também.

Levantei o olhar e Inu-yasha me encarava, ele estava irritado provavelmente por eu sair amanhã — E quanto a nossa partida Kagome? — ele perguntou por fim.

— Não se preocupe, eu irei na parte da manhã — eu disse dando de ombros — Não atrasaremos, quanto a isso, não precisa se preocupar.

Ele nada mais disse, nem eu. Logo terminamos de comer e eu resolvi dormir cedo, quanto antes eu saísse, antes eu voltaria. Por isso, me levantei e me ajeitei em meu saco de dormir, somente murmurando um boa noite para meus amigos.

Acordei cedo, assim como eu havia pensado. Shippou ainda estava dormindo ao meu lado, porém eu sabia que logo ele acordaria afinal ele é um youkai e ele sempre acorda cedo. Levantei-me e arrumei minhas coisas, peguei em minha mochila um miojo que tinha lá, não era certo comer esse tipo de comida logo cedo, mas eu gosto. Quando eu estava comendo Shippou acordou, eu sempre achei fofa a forma como ele acorda.

— Bom dia meu menino — eu disse quando ele se virou para mim, coçando os olhos — Dormiu bem?

— Sim — ele respondeu se aproximando de mim e se sentando ao meu lado — Que horas vamos ver a Rin? — ele perguntou ansioso. Eu sabia que ele queria muito ir brincar com ela, e que ele estaria levemente ansioso, nada demais.

— Daqui a pouco — eu disse dando um sorriso e voltando a comer. Shippou comeu alguma coisa que tinha por ali. Peguei minha espada e segui para fora da cabana, Shippou me seguiu. Deixei minha mochila na cabana, não queria levá-la. Shippou ia andando a minha frente visível era sua empolgação! — Calma Shippou, os brinquedos não vão fugir, nem a Rin...

— Não é isso — ele disse me olhando por cima do ombro e dando um sorriso triste — É que eu não tenho muitos amigos, só Rin gosta de brincar comigo de verdade — eu sabia que ele era excluído, mas não tanto assim.

— A Rin e eu amamos brincar com você, muito mesmo — eu disse dando um sorriso para ele, ele balançou a cabeça e voltou a olhar para frente.

— Eu sei — ele disse envergonhado quando não me olhava mais. Shippou parou de andar de repente cheirando o ar, assim como Inu-yasha fazia. Claro que eu estranhei no mesmo instante — Kagome, tem alguém se aproximando.

— Como? — eu perguntei olhando em volta entrando em alerta, quando senti alguém atrás de mim, Shippou arregalou os olhos e eu me virei preparada para desferir um soco na pessoa quando percebi ser Kurama — Não me assuste assim! — Eu disse quando ele segurou meu pulso, bloqueando o soco.

— Desculpe — ele disse soltando minha mão e me dando um abraço que me pegou um pouco de surpresa, claro que eu fiquei um pouco desconfortável, ainda mais depois do beijo que ele me deu. Eu somente não sabia como me portar perante ele, não queria dá-lo falsas esperanças... Ele se afastou e me dirigiu um sorriso, que mostravam todos os dentes — Como você está Kagome? — ele perguntou dando dois passos para trás.

— Eu vou bem Kurama — eu disse um pouco sem graça. Queria sair logo dali — Mas, desculpe minha grosseria, o que faz por aqui? — eu perguntei curiosa, afinal estamos próximo do vilarejo e por aqui não teve nenhuma incidência de Yokoyama, somente de Worochi.

— Desde aquele dia — ele começou, me olhando de forma mais séria e depois olhou para o Shippou que estava impaciente esperando — Você sabe ao o que me refiro, eu não te vi mais, e eu estava preocupada que Yokoyama tivesse feito algo contra você — ele passou a mão nos cabelos — Eu... Eu estava preocupado. Por isso eu vim ate aqui e fiquei esperando um momento em que você estivesse sozinha, e longe do hanyou — deu de ombros quando parou de falar.

Eu estava muito desconfortável sobre aquele assunto, e me sentindo muito pressionada sobre isso — Bom, eu não sumi, somente estivesse procurando por Yokoyama nesse meio tempo e acabei ficando sem te encontrar — eu disse um pouco insegura — Mas eu te disse que sempre estaria procurando por Yokoyama, até eu não conseguir mais.

Kurama estava irritado, eu podia sentir — Já te disse para parar de procurá-lo, não é necessário _você_ buscar por ele — Kurama passou a mão por meu rosto e eu quis recuar — _Eu posso fazer isso, por você_.

— Agradeço, mas eu ainda prefiro fazer as coisas por mim mesma — eu disse dando um passo para trás, o olhando nos olhos — Yokoyama tem problemas maiores comigo, que não me deixarão de fora mesmo — eu disse, porém me arrependi em seguida. Kurama iria perguntar o porquê quando foi interrompido.

— Kagome, vamos logo! — Shippou disse chamando nossa atenção para ele. Kurama o olhou e por um momento eu pensei ter visto irritação em seu olhar para Shippou, mas deve ser coisa de minha cabeça, não? — Eu quero ir logo brincar com Rin!

— Já vamos — eu disse o olhando antes de voltar a olhar pra Kurama — eu preciso ir agora...

— Espere — ele disse segurando em minha mão — Eu quero te fazer uma pergunta — ele acariciou minha mão levemente e deu um sorriso mínimo — Você está com raiva de mim, sobre _aquilo_? — Com aquilo, eu sabia que ele estava se referindo ao beijo.

— Não Kurama — eu disse dando um sorriso para firmar o que eu dizia, soltando de sua mão em seguida. Ele olhou para meu gesto e depois me olhou nos olhos, parecendo incomodado — Eu não estou com raiva sobre _aquilo_.

— Bom, sei que estão com pressa — ele diz lançando um olhar para Shippou — Não vou atrasá-la mais — ele se aproximou e eu pensei que ele fosse me beijar novamente, porém ele somente me deu um beijo na bochecha — Até qualquer dia Kagome — ele disse me dando as costas e indo embora tão rápido quanto veio.

Eu preciso por um fim nisso. Kurama não merece ficar com minha insegurança e muito menos preso a mim assim como eu fiquei presa a Inu-yasha... Eu prefiro que ele se afaste a sofrer... — Kagome! — Shippou chamou novamente minha atenção, me fazendo voltar a andar na direção da cabana. Enquanto caminhava voltei a pensar nessa situação com Kurama, eu não devia ter deixado isso ir tão longe, ele se envolveu demais! Não quero que Kurama sofra... Ele não merece isso. Eu gosto dele, mas somente com um amigo... Por isso não quero que ele sofra por mim, _ele não merece._

Deixo esse assunto para lá e me encaminho na direção da cabana — Shippou, você não sabe onde é... — eu disse dando um sorriso para ele que me olhava emburrado. Ele se aproximou de mim e andava ao meu lado, seguindo por onde eu andava, em direção a cabana. Logo eu já podia sentir a presença deles e Shippou correu na frente, deve ter sentido o cheiro de Rin. Eu seguia mais atrás, tranquilamente, já podia ver Rin saindo da cabana para encontrar Shippou.

— Olá Shippou — Rin disse o abraçando, feliz. Sesshoumaru saiu da cabana e a primeira coisa que fez foi me lançar um olhar frio e irritado, parando na soleira da porta, apoiando ali. Tão frio que me fez temer, mas o que eu fiz de errado?! Rin correu na minha direção me abraçando pelas pernas — Olá Kagome! — eu me abaixei na frente dela lhe dirigindo um sorriso e acariciando os fios chocolate.

— Olá pequena — eu disse quando me levantei.

— Olha Rin, o que eu fiz com ioiô que a Kagome me deu — Shippou disse a chamando e mostrando o item à menina, eles pareciam alegres. Logo eles se afastaram um pouco de nós para poder brincarem mais a vontade.

Eu senti o youki de Sesshoumaru cada vez mais alterado e não entendia o porquê disso. Será que ele estava com problemas? Eu me aproximei dele, para cumprimentá-lo quando ele me olhou mais irritado ainda. Mesmo assim eu me dirigi até ele — Olá Sesshoumaru — eu disse quando parei ao lado dele, perto da porta da cabana.

Ele me olhou, me analisando. Parecia procurar alguma imperfeição em meu kimono vermelho, parecia querer ver se não estava errado, o que eu achei estranho — O que fazia com aquele youkai? — ele perguntou olhando para frente, não me dirigindo o olhar novamente. Eu fiquei muito surpresa, ele estava irritado porque eu estava com Kurama? Não pode ser... — Sua roupa está com o cheiro dele — e como se lesse a minha mente, ele responde o que eu me perguntava internamente.

— Ele apareceu quando eu estava vindo para cá e conversou comigo... — eu disse me explicando para ele, sem nem entender o porquê de eu estar fazendo isso. _Eu não devo satisfações a Sesshoumaru_ , mas no fundo eu somente queria conversar com ele, mesmo desse jeito frio dele — Acontece que Kurama tem a mania incomoda de me abraçar — eu disse dando de ombros, sem olhar diretamente para ele — Mesmo eu não querendo ser abraçada — eu senti a necessidade de dizer aquilo e me arrependi de ter dito, afinal era para eu ser indiferente a ele. Não era para eu estar me explicando e muito menos, me preocupando se ele está pensando se eu tenho algo com Kurama.

Sesshoumaru não me olhou depois que eu parei de falar, nem fez nenhum som indicando que havia me respondido, nem os costumeiros "hm", nada. Simplesmente se desapoiou da soleira da porta e se dirigiu para o meio da floresta. Eu o vi caminhar imponente, sem se importar em me dizer nada, me deixando ali, confusa. Risos infantis chamaram minha atenção, decidi deixar Sesshoumaru para lá no momento, afinal era assim que tinha que ser. Ele estava somente me colocando em meu lugar. Dirigi-me até as crianças, me sentando perto delas e passando a brincar com os peões de Shippou.

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru.**

— Irei buscar Rin — eu disse sem olhar para ela — Ela queria que aquele youkai raposa fosse brincar com ela, o leve amanhã, naquela cabana — e comecei a andar em direção ao meu Castelo, para buscar Rin. Escutei Kagome fazer um leve movimento e olhei por cima do ombro, ela está abraçando as pernas, se encolhendo como uma bola. Resolvi não voltar e segui meu caminho, a deixando sozinha.

Kagome está começando a ganhar muito espaço em minha mente, e no fundo, não sei se isso é coisa boa. Sei que transamos e esse Sesshoumaru gostou bastante, mas eu estar apaixonado pela humana, não é algo... certo. Eu sei que ela é alguém determinada, e muito empenhada em querer ajudar, em querer ser alguém forte... Porém ela ainda é humana e esse Sesshoumaru não sabe se tem espaço para mais uma humana em minha vida. Rin é uma exceção. Por outro lado, o tempo em que ela ficou "cuidando" de mim, me senti melhor, me senti menos solitário.

Ela também se demonstrou muito carinhosa comigo, mesmo eu tentando afastá-la de mim. Demonstrou-se preocupada, e muito empenhada em me curar, mesmo eu deixando claro que não queria os cuidados dela. Sorria de vez em quando para mim, e enquanto estava distraída mexia nas mechas de seu cabelo e cantarolava alguma melodia qualquer. Durante uma das noites, enquanto ela cuidava de mim, eu acordei e percebi que ela não estava no quarto. Mesmo sem conseguir andar me esforcei em levantar, para procurá-la. Ela poderia estar em perigo. Porém quando cheguei à cozinha eu parei de me forçar, sentindo a surpresa e o meu corpo protestar de dor, ela estava ali, dormindo apoiada na parede da cozinha.

Seu semblante era sereno, e ela parecia estar desconfortável naquela posição, as pernas dobradas e a cabeça apoiada à parede, mas mesmo assim, não me deixou sozinho. Naquele momento algo se aqueceu dentro de mim, mesmo sem querer, me senti querido... Sem nem mesmo saber como é a sensação. Agachei-me na frente dela, sentindo novamente meu corpo reclamar pelo esforço, mas nem liguei. Dessa vez não ligaria. Afaguei seu rosto e fiquei ali um pouco a observando, tão calma e segura, tranqüila e serena. Voltei para a cama, pois a última coisa que eu queria era ser pego. Claro que depois desse dia, eu passei a obrigá-la a dormir comigo, em vista que era a única cama do quarto e não tinha coisas suficientes para improvisar outra.

E mesmo se tivesse, eu não faria.

Logo depois disso nos envolvemos... Literalmente de forma mais intima. Eu não sei o que eu senti, mas pela primeira vez uma mulher foi minha, somente minha. A sensação que se apossou de mim é indescritível! Mas Kagome não é minha, afinal eu não quero ficar com a humana...

...

Hmpt, nem meus próprios pensamentos eu consigo enganar, quem dirá qualquer outra parte minha. Eu já me interessei pela humana, de uma forma que eu a quero para mim, isso é errado? _Sinceramente eu não sei_.

Kagome não é uma humana como todas as outras e sei que ela daria uma ótima mãe, é visível por seus cuidados para com Rin e o youkai raposa. Eu darei um jeito de tê-la comigo, não sou um youkai amoroso, muito menos de ficar dizendo eu te amo ou sendo carinhoso. A minha maneira eu mostrei a ela que me importo com ela, como da vez em que a fiz dormir comigo, foi a minha maneira de pedir para ela não dormir mais sentada na cozinha. Mesmo sem dizer nada. Eu não sei expor meus sentimentos, porém consigo me expressar _um pouco_ por gestos e será exatamente assim que eu tentarei conquistar Kagome. Mostrar a ela que eu a quero... Eu já decidi, à humana será minha e de mais ninguém. Afinal Daí-youkais são extremamente possessivos com aquilo que julgam seu!

E eu já decidi que Kagome era minha no momento em que nos envolvemos.

Decidi parar de devanear sobre Kagome e seguir logo para buscar Rin, estou preocupado com ela, afinal ela ficou muito assustada com meu estado. Comecei a correr em direção ao Oeste, deixando Kagome e meus pensamentos para trás.

Voltei para a cabana com Rin no inicio da noite e ela logo dormiu. A pequena ficou tão feliz quando me viu e eu me permitir dirigir a ela um pequeno sorriso. Eu não dormi, porém fiquei a noite inteira em alerta, cuidando e vigiando Rin. Jaken e Arurun estavam no outro cômodo descansando lá. Fiquei de olhos fechados pensando em tudo e às vezes em nada, minha mente estava uma confusão e eu ainda não sabia como arrumar. Só percebi que era de manhã quando senti Rin parada a minha frente.

— Bom dia Senhor Sesshoumaru! — ela disse quando eu abri um olho para fitá-la — A Kagome vai vir hoje, não é? — ela estava bastante animada.

— Sim — foi tudo o que eu disse. Rin saiu da minha frente seguindo para fora da cabana, indo atrás de comida. Eu continuei sentado da mesma forma, porém prestando atenção se não havia youkais em volta, quando ela retornou – pouco tempo depois – com algumas frutas e água naquela coisa estranha que Kagome usava, foi que me movi.

Rin comia as frutas tranquilamente e eu fiquei a observando. Ela estava crescendo rápido, está muito diferente da criança que veio comigo há uns anos. Logo ela viraria uma adolescente e eu não entendo nada de coisas humanas... Será que ela aceitaria morar com Kagome? Repreendo meus pensamentos, onde já se viu. Kagome virá morar comigo quando ela for minha e poderá ser a mãe que Rin sempre quis, e sei que ambas vão gostar.

Fiquei tanto tempo observando Rin que não percebi o tempo passar. Ela já havia terminado de comer e estava sentada perto da porta, que estava aberta, permitindo assim ela ver quando Kagome chegasse. Eu estava escorado na parede da cozinha que ficava de frente para a porta, me permitindo ver o que Rin via. Logo eu comecei a sentir o cheiro do youkai raposa e logo depois algo me incomodou... Muito. O cheiro de Kagome levemente misturado com o daquele youkai, o tal de Kurama.

Uma raiva se apossou de mim. "Como ele ousou tocar nela!". Como aquele youkai ousou cruzar o caminho dela, e mais ainda, como ele ousou deixar o cheiro dele nas roupas dela?! _Kagome só pode ter meu cheiro misturado ao dela!_ Esse Kurama está muito enganado se acha que eu o deixarei ter Kagome, ela pertence a mim. Eu nunca me apaixonei por ninguém, nenhuma fêmea mexeu comigo como Kagome mexe e eu não vou deixar agora um youkai qualquer, pegar o que eu já decidi ser meu! Kagome será minha fêmea, nem que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça. Eu mostrarei a ela da minha maneira que a quero e que ela será minha fêmea, só minha!

Rin se levantou e passou a correr para fora da cabana, o cheiro de Kagome ficou mais forte, e eu sabia que ela estava a poucos metros daqui, me dirigi até a porta da cabana me apoiando na soleira da porta. — Olá Shippou — Rin disse o abraçando, feliz. Eu olhei para Kagome, eu estava muito irritado e nervoso. Rin se dirigiu até Kagome a abraçando — Olá Kagome! — ela se abaixou na altura dela, acariciando a cabeça de Rin.

— Olá pequena — ela disse quando se levantou.

— Olha Rin, o que eu fiz com ioiô que a Kagome me deu — o youkai raposa disse a chamando e mostrando o item à menina, eles pareciam alegres. Logo eles se afastaram um pouco de onde estávamos para poder brincarem mais a vontade.

Eu estava cada vez mais irritado, a cada brisa que passava espalhava o cheiro misturado de Kagome pela clareira. A vontade que eu tinha era de mostrar a aquele youkai que Kagome me pertence, mas me sentia frustrado, pois Kagome ainda não é minha... Ela se aproximou de mim a passos lentos e eu a olhei irritado, eu não estava conseguindo manter minha frustração e isso estava me irritando mais ainda. — Olá Sesshoumaru — eu escutei a voz dela próxima, ela havia parado ao meu lado, perto da porta da cabana.

Eu a olhei melhor agora, procurando se não havia nada de errado na roupa dela... Ele não teria a seduzido... Teria? Repreendo meus pensamentos, Kagome não é esse tipo de pessoa, eles devem somente ter se tocado... Mas quanto? Eu não encontrei nada de errado nas vestes dela, mas ainda assim eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido e minha curiosidade não deixaria essa passar em branco...

— O que fazia com aquele youkai? — eu perguntei baixo e olhando para frente, não dirigindo mais o olhar para ela. Eu sentia a surpresa dela, mesmo sem estar a olhando, por isso resolvi esclarecer o porquê da pergunta — Sua roupa está com o cheiro dele — eu disse a explicando. Ela ainda parecia bem surpresa, mas me respondeu.

— Ele apareceu quando eu estava vindo para cá e conversou comigo... — ela começou, mas parecia decidir se me contava ou não, e aquilo me deixou um pouco incomodado e tinha outro sentimento que eu não sei definir... — Acontece que Kurama tem a mania incomoda de me abraçar — ela disse dando de ombros, sem olhar diretamente para mim. E eu queria aqueles olhos azuis dirigidos a mim enquanto falava, porém eu poderia sentir seu cheiro caso ela mentisse, por isso não fiz tanta questão dela me olhar. Eu sentia que Kagome falava a verdade — Mesmo eu não querendo ser abraçada — ela disse, mas se calou em seguida. Como se fosse um segredo que ela não queria que eu soubesse.

Eu não olhei para ela quando parou de falar, porém sabia que ela me olhava, eu ainda estava muito irritado, talvez eu estivesse com o tal de ciúmes que os humanos falam, mas como eu não conheço a sensação, não sei dizer o que estava acontecendo comigo nesse momento. Eu decidi sair dali para me acalmar, por isso eu desapoiei da soleira e me dirigi para o meio da floresta. Sentia o olhar de Kagome sobre mim, mas no momento eu não quero conversar com ela, posso acabar fazendo algo que não vou me alegrar depois. Ou a destratando, afinal quando estou irritado não controlo as palavras. Escutei ela andar até as crianças e logo passando a brincar com elas. Eu seguia até um lugar tranqüilo e subi na árvore mais alta que tinha ali. A mesma em que eu estava na noite em que transei com Kagome.

Neste momento eu não quero assumir nada com Kagome, pelo menos não publicamente. Porém quero que ela saiba de nós, mesmo sem ainda existir um nós. Não quero por Kagome em risco, Yokoyama pode tentar nos usar e isso não é bom. Pode acabar a ferindo e eu nunca me perdoaria por isso. Eu sei que a Kagome está escondendo algo em relação à Yokoyama, desde aquele dia em que ela chegou com o cheiro daquele ajudante dele, eu senti o cheiro da mentira vindo dela. Porém na época não fazia diferença eu saber ou não, agora é diferente, sei que ela escondeu algo muito sério e eu quero saber o que é. Kagome anda muito empenhada em impedir Yokoyama e não é somente pelos humanos que ele quer escravizar, tem algo a mais por trás. Algo que a envolve...

Agora outra coisa que me irrita é esse tal de Kurama. Eu sei que ele deseja Kagome eu percebi pela forma como ele a olha e o cheiro que exala dele – que era o mesmo cheiro que estava na roupa de Kagome - e sei também que ela não o quer, eu vi isso hoje. Mas e quanto ao Kurama... O quanto ele deseja Kagome? Para este Sesshoumaru ele a quer tanto que chega a persegui-la. Muitas vezes o senti por perto. Espero que Kagome continue o colocando no lugar dele, e deixe somente esse Sesshoumaru se aproximar dela. Decidi que já havia me acalmado e que estava na hora de retornar, o tempo havia passado e já estava no inicio da tarde.

Desci da árvore e voltei para onde os outros estavam. Enquanto me aproximava pude escuta Rin pedir algo, e Kagome responder que não dava. Eu apareci no momento em que Kagome terminava de arrumar os brinquedos que o youkai raposa havia trazido. — Por favor, só mais um pouco — Rin disse perto de Kagome segurando em seu kimono. Eu olhava a tudo curioso, afinal estava claro que Kagome estava indo embora.

— Eu preciso ir pequena — ela disse se abaixando na frente dela e lhe acariciando na cabeça — Eu vou sair em jornada novamente com meus amigos, estamos buscando um cara muito mal e eu não posso arriscar que alguma coisa aconteça com você — ela disse dando um sorriso sincero a Rin, ela a abraçou no mesmo instante.

— Eu queria que você ficasse com a gente todos os dias — Rin disse ainda abraçada a Kagome. Eu sei que ela se sente sozinha, mas eu não sei o que fazer para mudar isso e abrir mão dela está fora de cogitação... A melhor coisa seria Kagome vir conosco mesmo.

— Eu volto para ficar com você um dia inteiro — ela disse se afastando gentilmente de Rin e pareceu me notar ali, ela me dirigiu um sorriso antes de se voltar a Rin novamente — Só espere as coisas se resolverem com Yokoyama que eu te levarei para conhecer minha casa! — e sorriu.

— Ok — Rin disse mais alegre, dando um sorriso doce a Kagome.

— Shippou, termine de arrumar as coisas, nós já vamos — Kagome disse a ele e se virou para mim, se aproximando a passos lentos. Ela parou a minha frente, perto para o que ela dissesse fosse escutado somente por mim — Eu preciso conversar com você — ela me olhou séria e já não sorria mais — Esclarecer algumas coisas...

— Este Sesshoumaru também precisa esclarecer as coisas — eu disse a olhando nos olhos. Não me contive a dei um leve roçar de lábios que a pegou de surpresa. Seu rosto assumiu um leve tom de vermelho e ela desviou o olhar, olhando para o chão — E sei que você quer pedir algo a este Sesshoumaru... — eu disse a olhando. Kagome me olhou incerta e assentiu, se afastando.

Ela novamente se despediu de Rin, dando um abraço e um beijo na mesma. Voltou-se para mim e me deu um tchau com a mão e me dirigiu um leve sorriso, voltando a seguir na direção do vilarejo. E eu fiquei ali, a vendo partir, diferente de todas as outras vezes, era como se dessa vez ela não fosse mais voltar. _Nunca mais voltar para esse Sesshoumaru_...


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

 **Pov's Autora.**

Um homem caminha no meio da floresta. Ele estava tranqüilo em seu caminhar, andava de forma lenta e até um pouco preguiçosa, nem se importa se pode ser atacado, sabia que ninguém seria tolo o suficiente para isso. A floresta era iluminada parcialmente pelos raios de Sol que conseguiam adentrar as frondosas copas das grandes árvores do local e ela se encontrava estranhamente silenciosa, sendo audíveis somente os passos do youkai que seguia em seu caminho, mas nada ao redor chamava a atenção dele. Na verdade ele acha tudo isso uma perda de tempo, analisar as coisas a sua volta tentando encontrar beleza nelas. Coisas são feitas para serem destruídas e conquistadas!

Suas vestes recém trocadas e limpas eram de um tom chamativo de vermelho, o que quebrava um pouco a cor, era sua armadura preta que cobria todo seu peito e suas costas. A pele num tom rosado atraia a atenção por onde passava, seus cabelos curtos e pretos estavam levemente desalinhados pelo banho recém tomado e na verdade ele gostava deles dessa forma, raramente os penteava. Porém o que mais chamava atenção para o youkai eram seus olhos... Azuis como a água mais limpa e cristalina, e seu olhar era muito frio. Entretanto nada daquilo interessava para ele, ser bonito era só mais uma das armas que ele utilizava para conseguir aquilo o que queria. Não importando o método!

Ritsu é muito convencido... Ele já podia avistar o teto da cabana no meio da floresta, era para lá que ele seguia calmamente. Seu braço não havia se recuperado totalmente do ataque de Sesshoumaru ficando com duas cicatrizes por sua extensão. Tudo o que Ritsu queria neste momento era poder arrancar a cabeça de Sesshoumaru por tê-lo humilhado na frente de seu mestre! Seus olhos brilharam em amarelo e a árvore próxima se partiu caindo para o lado. Ele se concentrou novamente e seus olhos voltaram a ser azuis, e voltou a seguir para a cabana.

Quando Ritsu saiu do meio das árvores ele pode avistar a cabana. Ela estava em perfeito estado, afinal a cabana havia sido desocupada por Ritsu. Seu mestre estava sentado na varanda, observando as coisas ao seu redor. Ele parecia estar pensando em algo muito agradável, em vista que dava um leve sorriso. Um passarinho pousou em seu ombro, atraindo sua atenção para ele e Yokoyama o pegou na mão — Essas coisas são tão frágeis, não é mesmo? — e esmagou o passarinho com sua mão. Diferente da vez em que Kagome o viu, ele estava muito bem, já havia se recuperado da fuga de energia negativa que tinha o ferido. Ritsu somente assentiu para o seu mestre, a única pessoa que ele tinha medo. Muito medo.

— São frágeis assim como a escoria dos humanos — ele disse atraindo a atenção dos olhos negros para si. Ele jogou o cadáver do pássaro no chão e colocou uma das pernas apoiada no chão e apoiou a mão esquerda na coxa — Tenho notícias de que mais um vilarejo foi retirado de seus domínios...

— Como? — Yokoyama perguntou impaciente olhando para o chão, sua perna começou a balançar levemente — Foi o grupo de Kagome? — ele olhou novamente para Ritsu, seu olhar mais frio do que antes. Ritsu se sentiu intimidado, sabia que seu mestre andava irritado por estar perdendo o controle em ambos os sentidos, mas mesmo assim respondeu.

— Não Senhor... — ele disse fazendo com que Yokoyama franzisse o cenho e o instigasse a continuar com o olhar, Ritsu estava se sentindo cada vez mais intimidado — Foi Mizuki com aquela espada Worochi, parece que havia uma sacerdotisa neste vilarejo e Worochi a rastreou por ser o vilarejo mais próximo de onde estávamos antes, o youkai em comando tentou impedi-lo — Ritsu deu um leve suspiro antes de falar — Porém Mizuki o matou, fazendo com que os youkais voltassem ao normal e ele atacou o santuário que havia por lá...

— O pior erro que eu cometi foi ter mandado roubar aquela espada — Yokoyama disse pensativo, batendo o dedo indicador no queixo — Já o encontraram? — ele perguntou por fim, quando saiu de seus devaneios.

— O grupo de Kagome o matou — Ritsu disse atraindo a atenção de Yokoyama, ele pareceu levemente surpreso e ansioso — A espada foi atrás dela... — porém foi interrompido.

— Mizuki a feriu?! — ele perguntou rapidamente, fazendo Ritsu acenar negativamente no mesmo instante — Ufa, que bom... Aquela espada mata sacerdotisas Ritsu e _Kagome é a minha_ sacerdotisa — ele passou a mão na testa retirando os fios de sua franja da frente em claro sinal de alivio — Mas me diga como ela está? Tens notícias?

— Kagome está bem senhor, só sei disso — Ritsu disse somente. Afinal ele não andava sondando Kagome como deveria, desde sua luta com Sesshoumaru ele tem buscado meios de se vingar.

— Ela não veio até mim novamente, como da vez no castelo de Daisuke — Yokoyama disse se levantando e caminhando na extensão da pequena varanda, de um lado para o outro — E eu a quero Ritsu, o mais rápido possível! — ele parou de andar e o olhou friamente, dando a ameaça em forma de olhar — Eu a quero para ontem! Ela tem que pertencer somente a mim e a mais nenhum outro! — Yokoyama desceu da varanda e se aproximou de Ritsu, o segurando pelos ombros e sacudindo levemente — Eu sinto que estou a perdendo, ela está se apaixonando Ritsu e não é por mim!

— Mas Senhor, ela nem o conhece de verdade — ele disse um pouco confuso — Como vai se apaixonar por Yokoyama? — O olhar que ele lançou a Ritsu o fez temer e se arrepender de ter dito tais palavras, porém Yokoyama lhe sorriu levemente e passou a garra por sua bochecha, lhe arrancando sangue.

— Por isso _você_ vai trazê-la para mim _Ritsu_ — ele disse sério e muito frio, fazendo com que Ritsu sentisse mais medo — Eu te dei poder para isso, você treinou durante dois anos para quando ela aparecesse novamente você conseguiria capturá-la sem feri-la — ele soltou Ritsu e deu dois passos para trás, dando um sorriso em seguida — Por isso trate uma nova maneira de trazê-la para cá e use isso — ele estendeu um fio de cabelo negro pertencente à Kagome — Faça uma barreira que _somente ela_ conseguirá passar, os amigos dela não conseguirão passar dessa vez, a menos que eles tenham um fio do cabelo dela nas vestes... — e sorriu, como se o que tivesse acabado de dizer fosse piada.

— Sim Senhor, farei uma barreira somente para Kagome — Ritsu disse ao seu mestre, Yokoyama voltou a caminhar na direção da cabana, quando parou novamente.

— Outra coisa Ritsu, os youkais que você vai trazer, são somente para capturá-la — ele o olhou por cima do ombro, os olhos negros enigmáticos — Se eles machucarem Kagome, você será punido da pior maneira possível! Eu estarei observando de fora da barreira, na carruagem enfeitiça para estar imperceptível... — ele voltou a caminhar e Ritsu deu um suspiro. Não poderia falhar, pois dessa vez seria ele o punido e ele não queria receber a punição de seu mestre, ainda se lembrava da última.

Ele olhou para a sua mão, se perguntando de onde ele havia conseguido aquele fio de cabelo. Resolveu deixar isso para lá, não era de sua conta e voltou para dentro da cabana, precisava desenvolver uma barreira única para Kagome.

Kagome já havia chegado ao vilarejo. Ela estava um pouco pensativa, se perguntando se pode ou não contar a Sesshoumaru o que Yokoyama quer... Afinal ela não quer envolver os amigos mais do que o necessário. Sango e Miroku estão muito bem, eles estão começando a falar sobre casamento, ela não quer estragar os planos deles levando mais um problema para eles, os obrigando a adiar seus planos. Inu-yasha e Kikyou também estão bem, e Kagome não quer mais se meter entre os dois. A melhor pessoa que pode a ajudar neste momento é o próprio Sesshoumaru.

Porém ela não quer mais envolver Sesshoumaru na vida dela, Kagome tem medo de criar laços tão profundos com ele, quanto criou com Inu-yasha e sofrer tudo novamente. Isso a deixava com as mãos atadas, porque da mesma forma que Sesshoumaru seria sua salvação, poderia vir a ser sua ruína. Shippou andava ao seu lado, cumprimentando todas as crianças que passavam por nós, como se no inicio da manhã ele não estivesse triste.

— Kagome podemos ir mais vezes brincar com a Rin? — Shippou perguntou enquanto caminhava.

— Não vejo problemas com isso — Kagome disse dirigindo um sorriso para o pequeno youkai. Ela estava inquieta desde que partiu da presença de Sesshoumaru, como se algo muito grave fosse acontecer. Shippou se despediu de Kagome seguindo para brincar com as crianças do vilarejo. Kagome voltou a seguir na direção que ia a principio. Seus sentimentos estavam ainda confusos em relação à Sesshoumaru e também tinha o pressentimento que a estava deixando mais aflita.

Ela já podia avistar a cabana que pertence a Kaede, e mesmo de longe ela podia avistar a pequena movimentação em frente à mesma, algo que estava atiçando a curiosidade dela, afinal estava claro que algo havia acontecido. Inu-yasha estava conversando com Miroku e o mesmo parecia muito irritado com algo.

— O que aconteceu? — Kagome perguntou assim que se aproximou dos amigos. Ambos olharam para ela, Inu-yasha de forma divertida e Miroku irritado. Kagome colocou sua espada apoiada à parede da cabana e os olhou inquisitiva.

— Miroku está irritado porque um dos aldeões deu em cima de Sango, praticamente na frente dele... — Inu-yasha disse achando graça, ao contrario de Miroku que pareceu ficar mais irritado com o deboche dele — Só esperou ele se afastar dela, e pronto.

— Não estou vendo graça! — ele disse um pouco alterado. Kagome achou graça do amigo, mas não fez nenhum comentário que pudesse piorar o humor dele — Como ele ousou dizer aquilo a ela?! Foi só eu me afastar um pouco e ele já se aproximou dela... Ele não sabe que ela já tem um noivo? Se Inu-yasha não me segura eu teria partido a cara dele ao meio! — Miroku gritava aos quatro ventos, e Kagome parecia achar cada vez mais graça. Entretanto ela decidiu não irritá-lo mais.

Quem diria que o grande mulherengo do Miroku iria se apaixonar dessa forma, a ponto de ter ciúmes de sua noiva! — Miroku, preste atenção em mim — Kagome disse chamando a atenção do amigo para ela, assim como a de Inu-yasha — Sango deu bola pro rapaz? — ele negou com a cabeça — Então não tem necessidade de você ficar com raiva, ela te ama e é louca por você!

— Eu sei, mas eu fico com medo dela perceber que eu não sou o cara certo para ela, e sentir insegurança por causa de como eu era antes de termos um relacionamento — Miroku disse um pouco mais calmo — Porém eu mudei, quero somente a ela.

— E ela sabe disso, por isso não fique irritado com uma coisa dessas — Kagome disse dando um sorriso ao amigo — Pense que ela o quer e que não te trocaria por qualquer um, afinal se ela o fizesse, não seria amor!

Miroku deu um sorriso e Inu-yasha deu um suspiro aliviado — Você poderia ter aparecido antes Kagome — Inu-yasha disse levemente irritado. Afinal segurar Miroku ali não foi nada fácil.

— Que isso, Miroku não ia fazer nada demais, não é mesmo? — Kagome perguntou o olhando seriamente. Miroku engoliu a seco e depois sorriu de forma nervosa, assentindo em seguida — Que bom.

Uma movimentação atraiu a atenção dos três, alguém se aproximava rapidamente. Era um aldeão que corria na direção deles, seu foco era Inu-yasha. Sua respiração estava ofegante e sua pele toda suada.

— Senhor Inu-yasha — ele disse quando parou para recuperar um pouco o fôlego — Enquanto eu vinha para cá eu vi um grupo de youkais próximos daqui, eles estão planejando atacar o vilarejo! — Inu-yasha e os outros ficaram surpresos com a notícia.

— Como você sabe disso? — Kagome perguntou olhando seriamente para o homem, afinal não tinha como ele ter fugido dos youkais. Aquilo estava estranho para ela. E mais ainda como eles não perceberam youkais próximos dali?

— Eles não me viram escondido lá! — ele disse olhando para ela de forma assustada — Eles virão atacar daqui dois dias, estão se preparando... Disseram algo como mais youkais a caminho... — ele pareceu pensar em algo, e logo voltou a falar — Eles disseram algo sobre pegarem uma sacerdotisa, o mestre deles queria uma para o plano dele, algo assim — o aldeão disse pensativo.

No mesmo instante Kagome entendeu que se tratava de Yokoyama e que a tal sacerdotisa era ela, afinal ela ainda se lembrava do recado de Ritsu. — Kikyou — Inu-yasha murmurou preocupado, se esquecendo de que ela não era a única sacerdotisa ali, ainda havia Kagome e Kaede — Porque ele a quer?!

— Eu não sei — Miroku disse pensativo, ele estava cogitando a ideia de não se Kikyou que ele queria e sim a Kagome, porém não disse nada — Precisamos investigar isso.

— Eu sei, vou atrás de Kikyou, preciso mantê-la por perto — Inu-yasha disse seguindo na direção do vilarejo, em busca de Kikyou. Miroku o imitou indo atrás de Sango. Kagome ficou ali olhando o aldeão seguir na direção da floresta de forma cambaleante, o que ela estranhou, porém não foi atrás dele seguindo para dentro da cabana, levando Joyeuse consigo.

O aldeão continuou caminhando floresta a dentro, parou assim que adentrou o suficiente na mesma, sua pele começou a borbulhar, se dissolvendo aos poucos, fazendo seu corpo e seus ossos desaparecer em seguida. Ritsu saiu de trás da árvore em que estava seus olhos ainda amarelos e deu um sorriso para o local onde deveria estar o corpo do aldeão que tinha feito tão bem seu papel de informante. Agora Kagome seguiria para onde ele quisesse afinal somente ela sentiria a presença dele, seus olhos voltaram a ser azuis, ele olhou mais uma vez na direção da cabana de Kaede e se virou. Voltou a seguir na direção do local onde estaria a aguardando.

Kagome estava com um mau pressentimento sobre aquele aviso, mas resolveu deixar para lá. Na verdade ela estava um pouco incomodada em relação à Inu-yasha, por um acaso ele se esquece que ela também é uma sacerdotisa? Por um acaso ele a acha tão insignificante que a sacerdotisa que Yokoyama quer não pode ser ela? Seu incomodo era tanto que ela nem conseguia pensar direito e chegou a ver um lado positivo nisso, afinal se algo acontecesse a ela, ninguém iria sofrer... Ledo engano esse pensamento. Todos iriam sentir... _Uns mais que outros_.

Sango adentrou a cabana com Miroku, ele parecia estar tranqüilo, como se a cena de ciúmes que Kagome presenciou não houvesse ocorrido. Poucos segundos depois Inu-yasha também chegava com Kikyou, ela vinha com uma cesta de ervas — Vamos partir ainda hoje? — Sango perguntou quando ninguém se pronunciou. Ela e Miroku haviam se sentado, assim como Kagome. Kikyou colocou a cesta em cima da mesa e os olhou, esperando uma resposta.

— Não vejo problemas quanto a isso — Kagome disse segurando Joyeuse em sua bainha. Ela sentia uma grande massa de energia maligna — Já dá pra sentir a energia dos youkais próximos daqui, devemos agir logo, antes que mais cheguem... — Kagome disse e todos assentiram. Porém somente ela estava sentindo a energia deles, eles não estavam tão perto assim.

Nesse instante Kaede e Shippou adentram a cabana chamando a atenção dos outros, ambos acham estranha a arrumação dos presentes — O que houve? — Kaede perguntou.

— Vocês vão sair novamente? — Shippou perguntou se aproximando de Kagome.

— Sim meu pequeno — ela disse acariciando os fios ruivos — Porém você não irá conosco, vai ficar aqui com a vovó Kaede — Kagome o olhou séria e não sorriu quando terminou. Shippou mesmo chateado assentiu, afinal se Kagome não queria levá-lo poderia ser algo muito sério.

E _perigoso_.

— Vamos sair sim velhota — Inu-yasha disse a olhando de forma indiferente — O tal de Yokoyama está atrás de uma sacerdotisa e está próximo daqui para capturar alguma, por isso vamos impedi-lo antes que ele ataque o vilarejo! — Inu-yasha estava certo de que era a Kikyou que eles queriam.

— Tudo bem — Kaede disse quando compreendeu a situação.

Todos se levantaram e se arrumaram para saírem em busca destes youkais. Kagome não queria deixar Shippou, porém era necessário. Se eles estavam atrás de alguma sacerdotisa, essa com certeza era ela. Assim como Ritsu já havia a avisado.

Não muito longe dali, uma pequena menininha corria atrás de seu tutor. Ela havia encontrado próximo da cabana o ioiô que pertence a Shippou, pensou em no mesmo instante devolvê-lo, afinal ela ficaria muito triste se perdesse o ursinho que Kagome deu a ela, seu primeiro presente! E o mais precioso também.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru — ela disse quando o encontrou na parte de trás da cabana. O mesmo estava pensando em tudo o que aconteceu entre ele e Kagome e tentava encontrar uma solução quando escutou o chamado de Rin, ele abriu um dos olhos e viu a pequena parada a sua frente — Pode me levar até o vilarejo da mana Kagome? — ela perguntou envergonhada.

— Porque deseja ir lá? — Sesshoumaru perguntou indiferente, porém ele sabia que se Rin veio até ele, era algo importante para ela.

— Quero devolver o ioiô do Shippou — ela disse mostrando a peça a ele, Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e se levantou. Iria atender ao pedido dela.

— Somente desta vez, Rin — ele disse passando a andar em direção ao vilarejo, afinal o mesmo não ficava tão distante assim. E também, não era como se o vilarejo fosse sair de lá, _não era necessário pressa_.

Ritsu estava terminando de preparar e emboscada que serviria para capturar Kagome, porém ele havia convocado mais youkais do que o necessário e não tinha como mandá-los embora, mas ele sabia que ela não viria sozinha e precisava de uma distração para manter os amigos dela longe dele, quando ele fosse levá-la.

— Ritsu — Yokoyama chamou a atenção dele adentrando a pequena cabana que estava anteriormente, ele já havia a desocupado para atrair Kagome até ali. Yokoyama tinha um fio de cabelo da Kagome com ele, o outro estava com Ritsu — já está tudo pronto?

— Sim, Senhor Yokoyama — ele disse se virando para o mestre, o mesmo usava sua armadura. Ele nunca a tirava nem mesmo quando ele não ia participar de uma luta — Kagome já foi atraída para esse local, e daqui a pouco ela estará aqui.

— Ok, eu estarei na carruagem enfeitiçada e lembre-se, se algum deles a ferir gravemente, _você_ quem será punido — os olhos negros estavam mais frios do que de costume — eu estarei observando a tudo, não será desta vez que eu me apresentarei a ela... Porém aguardarei ansioso o momento de nosso encontro quando você a levar até onde eu estou.

Ritsu ficou apreensivo, mas mesmo assim assentiu ao mestre — Kagome não será ferida, pelo menos não gravemente, afinal duvido que ela se renda sem lutar — Yokoyama o olhou e Ritsu sentiu como se ele fosse decapitado — Me perdoe — ele disse abaixando a cabeça.

— Lembre-se, eu estarei olhando, e não será a morte sua punição... Afinal morrer é fácil demais, indolor demais — e se virou em direção à saída da cabana. Ritsu pedia aos céus que Kagome não tentasse lutar, pois se ela o fizesse sabia que os youkais não ficariam parados e se eles a ferissem, ele seria o culpado.

Voltou a prestar atenção no encantamento, fazendo assim a barreira ser erguida, para que somente Kagome adentrasse a mesma. Seguiu para a varanda da cabana e se sentou, olhando a quantidade de youkais que estavam ali e pensando na quantidade maior que estava do lado de fora... Nada poderia dar errado. Levantou-se e seguiu para próximo de onde Kagome possivelmente apareceria afinal somente ela poderia ver e ouvi-lo dentro da barreira.

O grupo de Kagome já se aproximava de onde estava a energia maligna, alguns youkais já podiam ser vistos e o grupo já estava em alerta, porém não temiam uma emboscada. Inu-yasha carregava Kikyou em suas costas, a mesma havia se negado a ficar alegando que seria de grande ajuda se necessário, Sango e Miroku seguiam em Kirara como de costume, ambos alertas as coisas a sua volta e Kagome vinha correndo, com sua aljava com o arco e sua espada presa a cintura, deixou sua mochila no vilarejo. Ela poderia atrapalhar numa hora como essa.

— Já fomos percebidos — Miroku disse quando viu uma flecha ser lançada contra ele e Sango, que foi defendida com o Osso Voador.

— Parece que já vamos à ação! — Inu-yasha colocou Kikyou no chão e sacou a Tessaiga, partindo para o ataque.

Sesshoumaru se aproximava do vilarejo e estranhou não sentir o youki, nem o cheiro de Inu-yasha, porém resolveu deixar isso para lá afinal o cheiro de Kagome ele ainda era capaz de sentir. Rin o guiava na direção da cabana da senhora Kaede e corria um pouco mais a frente, mas não era necessário que ela o guiasse, o cheiro de Kagome o levaria até o local certo.

Rin parou a frente de uma cabana e bateu palmas, chamando pelo nome do youkai raposa. Poucos segundos ele saiu da cabana e pareceu surpreso em vê-la ali, olhando para Sesshoumaru em seguida.

— O que fazem aqui? — ele perguntou levemente confuso, o que fiz Rin dar um leve sorriso.

— Você esqueceu algo lá na cabana — ela disse estendendo a ele o que segurava.

Shippou pegou o objeto e sorriu para o mesmo — Obrigado Rin, isso é muito importante para mim! — ele disse a olhando.

— Porque a mana Kagome não saiu para me ver? — Rin perguntou um pouco chateada, achou que Kagome seria a primeira a sair para vê-la — Por um acaso ela já cansou de minha presença?

Shippou deu um leve sorriso, mas o mesmo logo sumiu. Coisa que não passou despercebido por Sesshoumaru — Não é nada disso sua boba — ele a olhou dando um suspiro — Kagome não está aqui... — o mesmo foi interrompido.

— E onde está? — Sesshoumaru não conseguiu conter a pergunta.

— Eles foram atrás de uns youkais que estão próximos daqui e desejam atacar o vilarejo — Shippou começou a explicar a eles — Saíram há um tempo. Kagome não me deixou ir e pediu para que eu cuidasse da mochila dela...

— Rin, fique aqui — Sesshoumaru disse atraindo a atenção das crianças para ele — irei averiguar a situação.

— Tá — ela disse dando um sorriso para ele, que se virou e passou a andar na direção em que sentia a presença muito grande de youkais. Sesshoumaru estava levemente irritado, pois achava que Kagome realmente estava ali.

— Acha que ele vai atrás da Kagome? — Shippou perguntou a Rin, que olhava na mesma direção que ele.

— Ele vai... Senhor Sesshoumaru se importa bastante com a mana Kagome, apesar de não parecer — Rin disse dando um sorriso, o sonho dela de ter uma mãe e um pai poderia finalmente se realizar!

A batalha estava intensa. Porém o grupo de Kagome estava se saindo muito bem, muitos dos youkais já haviam sido derrotados e logo os que restavam seriam também. Ninguém havia sido ferido, pois os youkais eram muito fracos. Kagome estava mais afastada dos outros e logo sentiu a presença de Ritsu no seu lado direito. Ela o olhou com a visão periférica, e viu o momento em que ele saiu de trás de uma árvore.

— Olá Kagome — Ritsu disse dando um sorriso de canto e a observando. Kagome se virou de frente para ele e esperou o mesmo se aproximar, o que não aconteceu. Ritsu ficou a encarando esperando ela o atacar ou se aproximar, mas isso não ocorreu. Ele teria que atraí-la então, que fosse da forma divertida — Bom, já vou — e passou a correr floresta a dentro. Se ela não veio por si só, ele a atrairia até onde ela deveria ir. Longe dos amigos.

— Inu-yasha! — Kagome o gritou tentando chamar a atenção dele para ela, o mesmo há olhou um pouco confuso enquanto derrubava um youkai, ela também usou uma flecha para derrubar um que ia atacá-la — Irei seguir Ritsu, ele foi por ali, quando der me sigam — e correu na direção em que ele foi, não esperando o mesmo responder.

— Kagome espere! — Inu-yasha gritou quando percebeu que ela sumiu de sua vista, ele percebeu que era uma barreira e tentou ultrapassá-la falhando em seguida, pois foi arremessado contra o chão — Miroku, Kagome entrou na barreira! — Inu-yasha usou a Tessaiga Vermelha, porém a mesma não surtiu efeito. Miroku se aproximou de Inu-yasha.

— Vai ajudar a Sango, vou tentar desfazer a mesma — Miroku começou a tentar desfazer a barreira enquanto Inu-yasha terminava de exterminar a todos os youkais com a Onda Explosiva. Kikyou se aproximou de Miroku, mas não tão perto, ainda se sentia excluída quanto a eles. Ela analisava a barreira de longe.

Logo Inu-yasha e Sango também se aproximaram de Miroku. O mesmo estava a usar os seus amuletos e seu bastão, mas nada surtia efeito. — Impossível, essa barreira é muito poderosa! Não consigo desfazê-la e muito menos atravessá-la — Miroku se sentia impotente.

— O que Kagome disse antes de entrar nela, Inu-yasha? — Kikyou perguntou se aproximando da barreira e a tocando, nem mesmo ela seria capaz de desfazê-la ou de atravessá-la. O que se resumia que a barreira havia sido feito por alguém muito poderoso e exclusivamente para Kagome. Mesmo elas sendo parecidas, Kikyou não poderia passar.

— Que ela viu Ritsu e que iria atrás dele — Inu-yasha respondeu levemente confuso a pergunta de Kikyou. Ele a olhava analisar a barreira, e nem mesmo ela conseguia atravessar, ela pegou seu arco e uma única flecha atirando contra a barreira, mas foi como se nada tivesse sido atirado contra ela. Isso estava o deixando um pouco assustado, afinal não havia barreira que Kikyou não conseguisse destruir.

— É a Kagome a sacerdotisa que eles querem, — Kikyou disse os olhando e viu o espanto em suas faces, Miroku praguejou mentalmente por não ter comentado seu pensamento a tempo! — afinal somente ela pode atravessar essa barreira.

Kagome seguia por entre as árvores em busca de Ritsu correndo o mais rápido que o terreno irregular permitia, por ter demorado a segui-lo o mesmo havia tomado uma boa dianteira. Ela adentrava cada vez mais a floresta, buscando qualquer som, qualquer coisa que pudesse levar até ele, quando o avistou ao longe, em frente a uma cabana. Ela estava em alerta total, afinal ela sabia que ele não estaria ali sozinho.

— Olá novamente Kagome — Ritsu disse dando um sorriso de canto e dando dois passos à frente — Agora poderemos ficar mais a vontade...

— Não quero ficar a vontade com você — Kagome disse sacando Joyeuse a entrando em forma de ataque, ela sabia que não podia dar trela a Ritsu, ainda se lembrava da ultima vez que o enfrentou sozinha — Não quero nem saber o porquê de você estar por aqui.

— Não precisa ficar tão arisca comigo, querida — Ritsu disse colocando a mão no peito como se estivesse ofendido — Porém eu te avisei que meu mestre desejava você, e o que você fez? — ele a olhou sério, deixando lado a graça — Me ignorou e não fez o que eu te avisei, por isso tive que agir de outra forma, eu também recebo cobrança.

— Não me interessa saber da sua relação de subordinado e patrão — Kagome disse o olhando friamente, apoiando a ponta de Joyeuse no chão — Eu não irei com você de livre e espontânea vontade Ritsu, eu acho que te disse isso da primeira vez e se não disse, digo agora — Kagome o olhou de forma debochada e ele se irritou, não era para ser assim ela tinha que vir com ele pacificamente! — Por isso, vamos à ação — e ela atacou com o Círculo Mortal.

Ritsu desviou do ataque dela, porém com a investida de Kagome os outros youkais se aproximaram para defendê-lo. Alguns partiram pra cima dela de uma vez, e ela a muito custo conseguiu se defender.

— Esperem — Ritsu disse os fazendo parar no mesmo instante — Você não está cooperando Kagome e eu não estou sozinho, como você acabou de perceber — ele a olhou com pesar — Porém você está sozinha, seus amigos não conseguirão passar a barreira que eu fiz pra você e você não vai conseguir fugir daqui — e sorriu, um sorriso que se visto de longe parecia ser doce... — Por isso, seja boazinha e vamos comigo...

— Não irei com você, nem que eu morra! — Kagome disse atacando com o Lâmina Estelar Purificadora os youkais próximos dali. E como uma reação em cadeia eles a atacaram de volta, muitos estavam com espadas, mas havia dois que estavam com arcos, e foi um deles que acertou Kagome na coxa.

No mesmo instante Ritsu olhou para cima e ele viu que seu mestre não estava nada contente com aquilo, e ele soube naquele momento que sua punição já seria reservada. Kagome retirou a flecha da coxa dela de uma vez e sentiu muita dor, mas não era hora de parar. Mal havia começado! O sangue começou a escorrer e junto a ele um líquido roxo, que Kagome não percebeu.

Ela se abaixou e pegou um dos tacapes que estava próximo dela e atirou na direção de Ritsu que foi acertado em cheio no peito por estar olhando para cima. Outro youkai se aproximou por trás e acertou Kagome no ombro esquerdo em cheio, fazendo um corte um pouco fundo, como da outra vez o youkai caiu sem vida. Yokoyama já havia percebido que Ritsu tinha perdido o controle da situação e muitos dos youkais não estavam no controle dele, por isso ele não poderia matar a todos, sorte aquele estar em seu comando.

Ela correu na direção de Ritsu e lhe fez um ataque direto, muito rápido ele fez surgir seu bastão se defendo do ataque dela. Ela ia avançar novamente quando Ritsu conseguiu fugir e os youkais foram pra cima dela. Kagome estava tendo muito trabalho, ela pegou seu arco e passou a atirar flechas nos youkais que estavam muito próximos, porém ela sabia que estaria perdida. Logo ela cansaria e suas flechas acabariam; e seria nesse momento que seria declarada sua derrota.

Mas até lá, ela lutaria com todas as suas forças. Ritsu estava um pouco assustado e tentava ajudar a Kagome como podia, mas ela precisava ser vencida – não morta – para ele conseguir levá-la. Entretanto ela estava tão empenhada em se salvar que Ritsu sabia que Kagome sairia dali muito ferida. Os youkais partiam para o ataque em duplas ou em trios, o que há deixava um pouco sobrecarregada.

Ela pegou Joyeuse do chão quando se esquivou do ataque de um ogro e atacou com o Dragão Real – ela já havia aprendido a controlá-lo -, ele saiu arrastando os youkais como se os devorasse. Por estar prestando atenção no ataque ela não percebeu uma besta se aproximando, ele a segurou pelos cabelos e a arremessa com força contra o chão, a fazendo bater com as costas sobre ele. Com o impacto Kagome sentiu todo seu corpo protestar, ela deixou sua energia espiritual fluir por seu corpo e quando ele a puxou novamente pelos cabelos, ela conseguiu tocar-lhe o braço, o desintegrando no mesmo instante. Depois o tocou no peito o fazendo ser purificado por completo e desaparecer.

Ela estava com sua roupa de sacerdotisa imunda de terra e de sangue, seu corpo continha vários arranhões e ferimentos mais graves, porém ela não podia desistir. Ainda havia mais uns vinte youkais por ali, mais Ritsu que se mantinha de fora e longe dela, somente observando a tudo. Um youkai besta partiu pra cima dela, pela proximidade ela teria que defender com Joyeuse, e foi quando aconteceu... Com as pancadas repetidas do tacape em sua lâmina, Joyeuse não agüentou e se partiu. A cena aconteceu como câmera lenta diante os olhos de Kagome e quando o youkai a acertou novamente, foi em cheio na boca do estomago, o que a fez vomitar e em seguida cuspir sangue. O youkai aproveitou que Kagome estava curvada e levantou o tacape a cima de sua cabeça para esmagá-la, porém Ritsu agiu e o fez explodir antes que ele a ferisse mais. A sujando de sangue, como se ela já não estivesse imunda.

Kagome estava tendo dificuldade em respirar e caiu ajoelhada no chão, porém a dor que ela sentia pela perda de sua companheira era maior do que a dor física. Ela segurava com muita força o cabo do que um dia foi sua Joyeuse, lhe dada com tanto carinho por Takeo e Fujimoto; e começou a chorar. Um choro repleto de dor, um grito escapou durante seu choro, demonstrando aquilo que sentia. Ela levantou o olhar para Ritsu, o olhando com todo o ódio que estava sentindo e se forçou a ficar de pé, mesmo com seu corpo protestando e se dirigiu a Ritsu.

— Você vai se arrepender de ter quebrado minha espada — ela olhava para Ritsu e não para nenhum outro youkai. Se Joyeuse foi quebrada, a culpa era de Ritsu. Sua raiva era tanta que seu poder estava ficando descontrolado e ela não conseguia – e nem queria - o manter preso como sempre. Seu corpo passou a ser envolvido pela energia lilás, os cabelos dela começaram a levantar levemente e seus olhos assumiam o tom prateado. Ritsu estava um pouco assustado com o descontrole e a grande energia de Kagome. Sabia que ela era forte – como Yokoyama disse – mas não pensou que fosse tamanho poder!

Os youkais que estavam próximos a ela foram purificados instantaneamente e os outros estavam com medo de se aproximar de Kagome, sabiam que ia acontecer o mesmo com eles. O que restou de Joyeuse em sua mão começou a entrar em ressonância com o poder descontrolado de Kagome e ela começou a brilhar, como se quisesse seu desejo de vingança e de proteger sua mestra Joyeuse começou a mudar, assumindo a forma de uma lança, grande, mas com uma lâmina ainda partida.

Essa sua transformação só seria possível se um dia ela se partisse, porém Kagome não sabia dessa condição. Fujimoto não a contou, pois queria que ela descobrisse por si só, afinal ela precisaria ter uma forte ligação com sua espada vinda do coração. Sugando um pouco mais do poder espiritual de sua mestra Joyeuse se recuperou por completa, consertando sua lâmina – de forma momentânea. Kagome sabia disso, que logo ela voltaria a sua forma original, agora quebrada, mas enquanto Joyeuse quisesse protegê-la, ela iria lutar.

Sesshoumaru se aproximava de onde estavam Inu-yasha e os outros, ao longe ele podia ver um brilho vermelho insistente e estava levemente curioso do que poderia vir a ser. Ele se lembrava de já ter visto esse tom vermelho em algum lugar. Quando ele chegou onde o grupo estava percebeu que se tratava de Inu-yasha atacando insistentemente uma barreira que havia por ali, ele passou os olhos por todos os presentes e percebeu que faltava uma pessoa, justo a que ele procurava. Vários youkais estavam mortos pelo local, mas eles não pareciam ligar, estavam mais aflitos do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Vamos, barreira idiota! — Inu-yasha gritava para a mesma — Vamos, se desfaça!

— Inu-yasha, já chega! — Sango disse se aproximando dele, ela queria salvar a amiga, porém ela sabia que aquilo seria inútil! — Você já percebeu que já tem algum tempo que está tentando e não consegue! Seja o que for que estiver acontecendo Kagome está sozinha lá! — ela estava muito nervosa e preocupada com sua amiga — Se nem Kikyou consegue passar, a barreira foi feita unicamente para ela, a menos que tenhamos algo dela não conseguiremos passar! Entenda logo!

— Onde está a humana? — Sesshoumaru perguntou para eles perceberem sua presença. E também ele queria saber o que havia acontecido com ela.

— Presa com Ritsu dentro desta barreira — Miroku o respondeu, um pouco surpreso por ver Sesshoumaru ali. Não entendia o porquê de ele estar ali, mas desconfiava que o motivo fosse Kagome...

— O que faz aqui Sesshoumaru? — Inu-yasha perguntou irritado, afinal ele não era nada de Kagome. Pelo até onde ele soubesse.

— Onde está a barreira? — Sesshoumaru perguntou ignorando Inu-yasha e se dirigindo a Sango. Ele sabia que ela o responderia com sinceridade.

— Ali, porém... — ela o olhou como se suplicasse para que ele a ajudasse — Só a Kagome conseguiu passar, a menos que tenhamos algo dela, não conseguiremos passar — ela se aproximou de Sesshoumaru para poder cochichar algo que somente ele conseguisse escutar, o que chamou a atenção dos outros, porém nem Sango, nem Sesshoumaru se importaram — Eu sei do que _aconteceu_ entre vocês — ele a olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e Sango se sentiu intimidada, mas mesmo assim continuou — Por isso, pode ser que haja algum fio de cabelo dela em sua estola... Ela ficou alguns dias a sós com você e ela pode ter penteado o cabelo perto dela ou não sei... — ela estava um pouco agitada, sabia que havia uma chance de Kagome ter deixado algum fio de cabelo ali, era mínima, porém era a única coisa que tinham no momento...

Sesshoumaru entendeu o que a humana quis dizer e assentiu. Se havia alguma possibilidade ele tentaria, e era provável que houvesse um fio de cabelo perdido por ali. Sesshoumaru passou a caminhar na direção da barreira quando Sango segurou em seu braço, o fazendo parar.

— Eu irei com você — ela disse pegando o Osso Voador que estava jogado ao lado de Miroku, lhe dando um leve selinho no processo e se aproximando do youkai novamente.

— Aonde você vai Sango, não passamos pela barreira — Inu-yasha disse confuso.

— Vamos salvar a Kagome — e segurando no kimono de Sesshoumaru eles passaram juntos na barreira, deixando os outros surpresos e intrigados.

Kagome estava muito machucada, sua respiração estava irregular e sua visão ficando um pouco turva, porém ela ainda tinha mais alguns poucos youkais para vencer, dentre eles Ritsu. Suas vestes estavam rasgadas em vários locais diferentes assim como seu corpo. Cada arranhão latejava causando cada vez mais dor a ela, porém ela não ligava só queria sair dali com seus amigos e não levada pelo inimigo. Seu poder havia diminuído consideravelmente em vista que a nova arma sugava mais do que antes para se manter inteira. Mas Kagome não se importava com isso.

Entretanto ela sabia que para sair dali precisaria vencer de Ritsu e sozinha, no fundo ela sabia que não poderia sozinha contra ele, ainda mais cansada como estava. Ritsu sabia que estava encrencado, ele sentia a fúria de seu mestre por Kagome estar tão machucada, quase morrendo de tanto cansaço. Mas ele nada poderia fazer, foi o caminho que ela escolheu. Ritsu só pedia aos céus que seu mestre o deixasse vivo, para que pudesse ir atrás dela novamente e tentar consertar as coisas...

Kagome se desapoiou de sua lança e partiu pra cima de mais um youkai o derrotando com um pouco de dificuldade. Seu corpo estava cansado e ela sabia que em breve iria desmaiar, mas ela não queria isso. Kagome queria voltar para a aldeia e aprender mais com Kaede, brincar com Shippou, visitar Rin como sempre fora e até mesmo implicar com Sesshoumaru tentando causar alguma emoção diferente nele. Brigar com Inu-yasha por ser tão idiota, e rir de alguma coisa que Miroku falasse e deixasse Sango irritada... Queria ir visitar o bebê de Kouga que já devia estar quase andando... Se sentir protegida quando estivesse com Takeo e seu mestre... Era essa a sua força que a mantinha em pé, porém a mesma estava se esvaindo aos poucos.

Os youkais nem se aproximavam mais dela, a achavam fraca e inofensiva, mesmo ela empunhando uma poderosa arma. Achavam-na incapaz de vencê-los... Kagome achou graça da situação e acabou caindo ajoelhada, sem forças, ainda apoiada a sua lança. Estava acabado ali... Todo seu esforço em vão... E foi quando ele apareceu a sua frente – de costas para ela - e ela escutou o som familiar do Osso Voador de Sango. Ela viu os youkais serem partidos ao meio e restar somente Ritsu.

— Não sei como conseguiram passar por minha barreira, mas não haverá uma segunda vez — Ritsu disse adentrando a cabana e fugindo pelos fundos da mesma. Ritsu não poderia enfrentá-lo novamente, ainda mais quando seu objetivo não era sua vingança. Yokoyama também saiu dali, seguindo Ritsu para puni-lo devidamente. Sesshoumaru cogitou segui-lo, mas ele sabia que Kagome estava debilitada demais e que a exterminadora não conseguiria levá-la sozinha. Quando ele se virou ele viu Kagome chorando copiosamente, segurando o que um dia foi sua espada. Joyeuse deixou sua transformação quando percebeu que Kagome estaria segura novamente e voltou a ser o pedaço de uma espada.

— Kagome, vamos consertá-la, não se preocupe — Sango disse afagando os fios negros, tentando acalmá-la. Kagome estava muito agitada e não parava de repetir "minha espada". Sango estava abaixada envolvendo Kagome de qualquer jeito, Kagome estava muito triste e machucada. Sango temia feri-la mais.

— Não vão, Takeo disse que ela é única e não existe outra igual, só ele vai poder arrumá-la — Kagome disse fracamente, sua voz ia ficando cada vez mais fraca, assim como sua vista. Seu choro estava ficando mais fraco também, mas não havia parado ainda. Sesshoumaru se aproximou e Sango se afastou, ficando em pé ao lado de Kagome. Ele se abaixou na frente dela, ficando próximo do rosto dela e ela o olhou ainda chorosa, mas mesmo assim deu um leve sorriso — Obrigada por ter vindo... — ela disse lhe dando um leve raspar de lábios e seu cansaço a venceu nesse instante, seu corpo iria se chocar contra o chão se Sesshoumaru não houvesse a segurado. Ele não se importou da exterminado presenciar esse momento entre eles, afinal ela já tinha conhecimento do que havia acontecido na cabana.

— Ela está muito ferida Sesshoumaru — Sango disse quando pegou a outra parte da lâmina de Joyeuse e o cabo que Kagome havia soltado quando desmaiou.

— A humana é forte, — ele disse quando a pegou do chão, Sango pegou o arco e a aljava de Kagome, prendeu seu osso voador como sempre e levava as coisas de Kagome nas mãos — ela vai sair bem dessa. — Sesshoumaru disse essas palavras, mas parecia que ele as dizia mais a si mesmo do que para a exterminadora. Ele ainda se lembrava da sensação que teve quando viu Kagome pela ultima vez, deveria ter dado razão ao seu instinto.

— Kagome tem sorte de ter encontrado alguém como você Sesshoumaru — Sango disse atraindo a atenção do youkai para ela — Eu não a via feliz assim há muito tempo... Espero que não se importe dela ter me contado, eu não contei a ninguém, nem mesmo a Miroku — ela disse se explicando e um pouco agitada, de certa forma Sango sentia um pouco de medo de Sesshoumaru.

— Hm — foi tudo o que ele disse, mas não se importava. Na verdade ele ficou satisfeito de Kagome ter contado a alguém, o fazia entender que ela – de certa forma – se importava com o que aconteceu entre eles, e que não era somente uma coisa qualquer como ela fazia parecer.

Ele olhou para a mulher que estava adormecida em seus braços e se irritou afinal quem poderia feri-la desta maneira? Sesshoumaru neste momento tinha certeza de o que Kagome queria contar a ele, tinha a ver com Yokoyama e ele não iria descansar enquanto não soubesse do que se tratava. Kagome era a pessoa que havia se aproximado lentamente dele e em algum momento passou a ganhar seu pensamento e seu afeto. Kagome confiou nele e se entregou a ele, o que a tornava dele, unicamente e exclusivamente dele! Não perdoaria quem ousasse feri-la!

Eles seguiram na direção dos amigos dela, e todos ficaram muito alarmados com o estado em que Kagome se encontrava. Voltaram às pressas para o vilarejo, pois Kagome precisava de cuidados urgentes. Inu-yasha decidiu deixar para lá esse assunto, afinal se existisse algo entre Kagome e Sesshoumaru ele nada poderia fazer, ele já estava com Kikyou e também, o mesmo prometeu a ela que seria somente o amigo dela e isso não era um assunto que ele pudesse se envolver sem que ela falasse. Kagome continuava desacordada nos braços de Sesshoumaru e sua respiração estava fraca, ele seguia a frente, correndo mais rápido do que os outros. Ele tinha pressa em salvar Kagome.

Quando chegou ao vilarejo Sesshoumaru esperou aos outros, ainda era de madrugada e não queria invadir a cabana da Kaede. Rapidamente os outros chegaram e Sango correu na direção de Sesshoumaru o guiando até a cabana de Kaede, os três adentraram a cabana, as crianças dormiam tranquilamente ali, o que todos acharam muito bom, afinal eles amam a Kagome e ficariam muito mal caso a vissem nesse estado. Kaede – que estava acordada os aguardando – levantou-se rapidamente e mostrou a Sesshoumaru onde colocar Kagome. Ele a deitou na cama que havia por ali e se retirou, assim como os outros rapazes, ficando somente as mulheres para ajudarem Kaede.

Sesshoumaru se sentou perto do lago que havia por ali e se pôs a esperar. Observava a grande lua cheia que estava no céu e nem sabia ao certo o que pensar somente que ele queria que Kagome estivesse bem.

" _Este Sesshoumaru sabia que algo iria acontecer, pois quando Kagome partiu a sensação que eu tive foi como se eu nunca mais fosse vê-la e realmente se este Sesshoumaru demorasse mais um pouco, nunca mais teria um sorriso doce dirigido a ele e nem mesmo um olhar avaliativo... Ah, humana, o que você fez a este Sesshoumaru?!_ "


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru.**

 _Algumas horas depois._

Kagome ainda estava desacordada. O dia já havia amanhecido há algum tempo e este Sesshoumaru sabia que em breve Rin e o youkai raposa iriam acordar e ver como Kagome estava certamente iriam se preocupar, afinal eles a amam. Eu ainda estava sentado no mesmo lugar, perto do lago, eu não queria ir embora sem saber se Kagome estaria bem, em segurança. Ninguém havia se aproximado desde que me sentei aqui, nem mesmo o bastardo do meu meio irmão. Ao longe eu podia escutar os pássaros cantando alegres, mas eu não estava nem um pouco feliz. Escutei passos se aproximando ao meu lado, pareciam ser passos incertos e receosos, mas não me dei ao trabalho de abrir os olhos, sabia de quem se tratava.

— Nós já terminamos de limpar os ferimentos dela e agora ela está dormindo — a humana disse chamando minha atenção, se sentado próximo de mim, porém a uma distancia segura — Não precisa se preocupar com ela... — eu abri um dos olhos e ela me dirigia um sorriso encorajador.

— Hm — eu disse abrindo ambos os olhos, olhando para as mãos dela que estavam um pouco vermelhas e cheirava parecido com aquela pasta que Kagome passou neste Sesshoumaru — Acha que a humana acordará bem? — eu acabei perguntando, afinal eu estava curioso sobre o estado dela. Mas no fundo eu não queria perguntar, isso iria atrair atenção desnecessária.

— Eu não sei... — ela disse sincera dando um suspiro — Kagome já passou por isso outras vezes, mas nada com essa proporção... — ela baixou o olhar, preocupada — Ela não reagiu enquanto mexíamos nela, nem mesmo mudou a expressão... — ela parou de falar, o que me fez encará-la descaradamente.

— Explique — eu exigi.

— Mesmo ferida, das outras vezes, ela reclamava e resmungava — Sango disse explicando — Porém desta vez, nenhum som. Kaede está bem preocupada quanto isso — ela parou de falar e me olhou.

Eu estava um pouco preocupado em relação à Kagome, se Kagome não reagisse será que ela não voltaria mais? Algo se inquietou em mim, porém não podia deixar esse sentimento me dominar, eu preciso achar uma solução para isso. Eu preciso estar racional para achar uma solução, isso.

— Você gosta dela, não é mesmo? — a voz da humana me retirou de meus pensamentos, me fazendo olhá-la de forma irritada. Se eu gosto dela ou não isso somente diz respeito a esse Sesshoumaru — Vou levar seu silêncio como um sim... — ela disse me dirigindo um sorriso — Bom, vamos esperar. Kagome acabou de voltar e ela precisa de repouso, vamos ver como serão os próximos dias... — ela deixou a frase na metade.

Ouvi passos apressados em nossa direção e eu sabia que se tratava de Rin e do youkai raposa — Sango! — o youkai gritou, eu olhei para ambos correndo até onde estávamos suas expressões eram de aflitos... Então eles já descobriram sobre Kagome — Sango, o que aconteceu com a Kagome?! — ele perguntou quando parou a nossa frente.

Rin se sentou próxima de mim, esperando que ela respondesse a pergunta do menino. Sango suspirou e se dirigiu a Shippou — Kagome foi pega numa emboscada — ouvi ambos arfarem e vi suas expressões mudarem para uma chorosa — Ela lutou bravamente, porém ela é somente uma humana e eram muitos contra ela... Mesmo assim conseguimos salvá-la e agora ela está se recuperando — e sorriu para ambas as crianças.

A frase que ela disse ficou martelando em minha cabeça _"ela é somente uma humana"_. Realmente Kagome é somente uma humana, e sua recuperação é diferente da minha, será que desta vez serei eu a tomar conta dela?! Claro que não, nem sei como fazê-lo. Porém este Sesshoumaru quer que ela se recupere, eu quero Kagome bem, para mim.

— Mas ela já acordou? — Rin perguntou ao meu lado.

— Ainda não querida, ela está dormindo desde quando chegamos — Sango respondeu para ela — Mas sei que logo ela irá acordar vocês verão — e sorriu novamente, porém no fundo eu senti que ela disse essas palavras como se implorasse a Kami que fossem verdadeiras.

 _Três dias depois._

Já havia se passado três dias desde o incidente e Kagome não abriu os olhos, não resmungou e muito menos mudou de posição; este Sesshoumaru estava dentro da cabana a observando, tão imóvel. Os amigos de Inu-yasha haviam saído no momento que eu adentrei a cabana, para me dar privacidade o que eu apreciei, não quero ninguém me vendo preocupado. Já não bastavam os olhares inquisitivos de Inu-yasha como se dissesse "O que você ainda faz aqui?". Kagome estava com os fios negros espalhados por ali, sua respiração estava muito fraca e sua pele mais pálida do que antes. Os arranhões já haviam melhorado graças a aquela pasta, agora os ferimentos mais graves estavam demorando a cicatrizar, o que estava preocupando a senhora sacerdotisa. Principalmente um em sua coxa direita que estava necrosando.

Eu sentei-me ao lado dela e segurei em sua mão, ela estava com os dedos frios. Dirigi sua mão até minha boca, dando um leve beijo. Kagome não mexeu a mão ao meu toque, na verdade ela nem parecia estar viva... Eu estava um pouco aflito, não sei lidar com isso. Mal descobri que me importava com ela e agora ela nem acordada está. Eu acariciei levemente seu rosto, retirando alguns fios que lhe caiam sobre a face e depois lhe dei um leve selinho. Eu me afastei de seu rosto assumindo novamente a postura ereta, sua mão ainda estava na minha. Com a outra mão eu retirei o pano que a cobria, Kagome usava somente a parte de cima das vestes de sacerdotisa. Eu queria ver o machucado na coxa dela, eu não queria saber pelos outros, precisava ver.

O ferimento da flecha estava com um pequeno circulo negro, o sangue dali era preto também e não parecia surtir efeito nem mesmo com aquela pasta. Eu precisava fazer algo! Alguém tinha que ajudá-la... Eu a cobri novamente e acariciei seu rosto novamente. Humanos são tão frágeis e qualquer coisa os machuca gravemente... Não queria pensar nisso, mas será que Kagome realmente ficaria bem?

Escutei passos se aproximando o que me retirou de meus devaneios, mas não soltei a mão de Kagome e olhei na direção da porta. Por ela passaram à senhora sacerdotisa e a humana amiga de Kagome, ambas pareciam mais preocupadas do que antes e isso estava me deixando mais aflito ainda. Eu não sei lidar com esse tipo de situação e nem com meus sentimentos...

— Ela fez algum movimento Sesshoumaru? — a senhora perguntou quando me olhou, eu neguei com a cabeça — Eu pensei que com sua proximidade ela fosse se mexer — ela disse dando um suspiro cansado — Precisamos fazer algo, se ela não acordar para se alimentar, seu corpo não resistirá. — ela baixou o olhar antes de continuar — E se a ferida da coxa continuar necrosando assim, Kagome irá perder a perna...

As palavras dela me deixaram irritado. Kagome poderia morrer?! Perder a perna?! Eu a olhei irritado, porém algo passou por minha mente — Aquele youkai, Takeo, ele não pode ajudá-la? — eu perguntei, era a última esperança que eu tinha. Não vou deixá-la morrer! Além de quê Takeo era o único que tem a permissão de ajudá-la, Kagome tem muito apreço por ele e esse Sesshoumaru não sabe mais o que pensar, essa situação é muito desgastante!

— Ele poderá ajudá-la, mas ele pode demorar a chegar aqui... — Kaede disse abaixando a cabeça, pensativa.

— Kaede, você deve saber onde é o templo, vamos em Kirara... — porém a senhora interrompeu a humana.

— Eu não sei onde fica — ela disse chateada.

— Não é possível que vocês não saibam algum lugar próximo! — eu disse irritado, como eles podem brincar com a vida da humana assim? Ela está correndo sérios riscos somente deitada aqui! Algo pode estar acontecendo com ela, e não percebemos!

— Eu sei um lugar próximo — Sango disse atraindo minha atenção, me retirando dos pensamentos pessimistas que eu havia entrado. — Eu levei Kagome lá, mas foram horas de viagem... — ela parecia triste com isso, Sango parecia ter a mesma pressa que eu.

— Vamos — eu disse colocando a mão de Kagome delicadamente onde estava antes e lhe afaguei o rosto antes de me levantar — Você vai me levar até lá.

— Sesshoumaru — Kaede me chamou o que me fez olhá-la por cima do ombro — Youkais não são permitidos lá, ao tentar se aproximar eles o atacarão — ela disse me olhando séria.

— Essa é a intenção — eu disse me dirigindo a porta da cabana. Sango não me seguia a principio, o que me fez parar e olhá-la por cima do ombro. Eu estava agitado, a vontade que eu tinha era de correr dali e arrastar Takeo pela gola do kimono — Está esperando ela _morrer_? — eu perguntei grosso.

Ela piscou algumas vezes e negou com a cabeça. Começou a andar na direção da porta, e eu voltei a seguir para fora. Ela parecia um pouco insegura e não sabia ao certo o que falar, porém eu não me importava. Salvar Kagome era a minha prioridade! Ela fez menção de chamar a gata youkai quando eu a impedi.

— Você vai comigo, é muito mais rápido — eu disse a olhando, ela engoliu em seco e se aproximou de mim um pouco envergonhada, eu não me importei com isso — Qual a direção? — eu perguntei.

— Siga exatamente 50 km nesta direção — ela apontou para o nordeste — quando chegar lá você deve seguir 20 km ao norte e mais cinco ao noroeste — ela me olhou — foi lá que eu me separei de Kagome.

Eu não disse mais nada, somente a envolvi pela cintura a trazendo para mais perto do meu corpo, para Sango não cair e passei a seguir pelo caminho que ela me indicou o mais rápido que eu podia. Logo já estávamos no local em que ela havia dito a última coordenada.

— Foi aqui — ela disse olhando ao redor — Exatamente aqui que eu me separei de Kagome da primeira vez. — eu a soltei, e ela se afastou a uma distancia segura — Sesshoumaru... — ela pareceu insegura, e eu somente a olhava indiferente — Eu sei que está muito preocupado com Kagome, mas ela vai se sair bem — ela parecia querer me reconfortar ou se reconfortar — Vocês terão muitos dias juntos... — e ela deu um leve sorriso, parecia querer acreditar nisso também.

— Hm — foi tudo o que eu disse. Não quero ficar falando sobre mim com ninguém, muito menos com alguém que eu quase falei sobre. Se eu for falar de meus sentimentos a alguém, que seja a dona dele, ou nem ela. Passei a pensar em uma maneira de me aproximar do templo, mas eu sentia uma forte barreira o envolvendo e eu sabia que não poderia me aproximar... Porém nada os impedia de se aproximarem de onde estávamos. — Humana, se afaste — eu disse sacando Bakusaiga.

Eu mirei nas árvores que havia a nossa esquerda e ataquei. Uma grande parte das árvores foi derrubada, mas duvidava que só aquilo fosse o suficiente para atrair a atenção deles. Por isso mirei nas árvores mais próximas a barreira, afinal eles precisavam perceber o ataque. — Sesshoumaru, isso é mesmo necessário? — Sango me perguntou quando eu me preparava para atacar uma terceira vez.

— Precisamos atraí-los — eu disse atacando em um terceiro local. Quando me preparava para atacar em um quarto, uma voz se fez presente.

— Pode parar aí youkai insolente — um senhor de feições velhas se aproximou de mim com um estranho bastão, ele usava vestes de monge num tom dourado com preto. Ele olhava ao redor muito irritado — O que tem na cabeça de youkais como você? — ele pareceu me analisar — Destruindo as terras do templo, não pode ser perdoado.

Não conseguimos falar nada, o senhor já nos atacava muito rapidamente. Mais essa agora, ele tentou me acertar uma primeira vez e eu consegui desviar, mas na segunda o bastão passou de raspão do meu braço, o que doeu. Entendi, nada de encostar no bastão. Quando ele veio me atacar novamente, fomos interrompidos.

— Senhor Fujimoto, não o extermine — era Takeo quem falava, ele havia se aproximado do senhor e o olhava calmamente — Ele é amigo de Kagome.

O senhor me olhou de cima a baixo e arqueou uma sobrancelha — Se são amigos de Kagome, porque ela não veio com vocês? — ele perguntou descrente.

— Senhor Fujimoto, Senhor Takeo — a humana se aproximou os cumprimentando, Takeo pareceu levemente envergonhado na presença dela, mas disfarçou em seguida — O senhor perguntou por que ela não veio, pois bem, Kagome está desacordada — ela disse dando uma pequena pausa para eles assimilarem a noticia — Ela não acorda já tem três dias e tem também Joyeuse, que foi quebrada em uma batalha...

— Quando quebrou, — o senhor falou chamando a atenção dos dois — ela se transformou em uma lança? — Sango assentiu, e eu me lembrava vagamente de ver Kagome com uma espécie de lança na mão — Então Joyeuse cumpriu perfeitamente seu papel em proteger sua dona...

— Ela pode ser consertada? — eu perguntei, pois me lembrava da dor de Kagome.

— Pode — o senhor disse sério, Takeo somente o observava falar — Preciso que traga ela ao templo, lá eu poderei providenciar tudo — ele se virou e passou a caminhar — Se era só isso, já podem ir...

— Espere — eu disse o fazendo parar.

— Tem mais senhor — Sango continuou em vista que eu não falei mais nada — Kagome não acorda não se mexe, nem faz nenhum som — eles trocaram olhares e fizeram um continue com a mão — ela também não está se recuperando, por isso viemos atrás do Senhor Takeo para ajudá-la...

— Eu irei com eles averiguar o que se passa com Kagome — Takeo disse para seu mestre — Eu também trarei Joyeuse para que seja consertada — Fujimoto somente assentiu e voltou a caminhar na direção do templo — Vamos? — Takeo perguntou quando seu mestre sumiu de vista. A volta foi muito mais rápida do que a ida, em vista que Takeo a fez em linha reta.

Sango ainda estava sendo carregada por mim e Takeo ia nos acompanhando. O caminho foi feito em silencio até Takeo quebrar o mesmo — Isso não é bom... — ele disse alto o bastante para que nós escutássemos.

— O que não é bom? — Sango perguntou curiosa, nos dois olhávamos para ele. Takeo ficou levemente envergonhado, mas mesmo assim respondeu a nós dois. Afinal eu também estava curioso.

— Eu não estou sentindo minha ligação de familiar e mestre para com a Kagome — ele disse pensativo.

— Que significa? — Eu perguntei curioso, afinal Takeo parecia preocupado.

— Que ela foi corrompida, ou... — ele deixou a frase morrer na metade. Aquela pequena menção fez meu coração se agitar, Kagome não poderia estar morrendo, não é mesmo?

Takeo aumentou a velocidade e eu o copiei. Logo estávamos próximos do vilarejo, mas eu sentia que algo estava diferente. Muito longe da cabana eu avistei Inu-yasha, ele estava levemente atordoado sentado no meio da floresta. Sango pediu para nos aproximarmos e Takeo no mesmo instante se aproximou dele, e eu o imitei. Coloquei a humana no chão, com o movimento chamamos a atenção de Inu-yasha e a humana dele se aproximava a passos rápidos.

— O que aconteceu? — Sango perguntou, em vista que Inu-yasha não gostava de Takeo e ele não o responderia. Ela tocou nele e ele não parecia estar tendo reflexo, em vista que não a repeliu.

— Estávamos na cabana quando Kagome começou a liberar muita energia espiritual — Inu-yasha disse ainda atordoado, tentando recuperar o fôlego — Shippou e Kirara fugiram rápido quando perceberam o perigo, pensei que o poder dela não fosse me afetar, mas estava enganado — ele mostrou a manga queimada de seu kimono de rato de fogo — Miroku ficou para tentar conter o poder dela junto de Kaede e Kikyou...

Miroku se aproximava com Shippou e Rin, sinal de que Kaede estava sozinha com a humana. Eu queria somente vê-la... Mas tinha risco ao me aproximar. Takeo estava irritando a esse Sesshoumaru somente parado ali, querendo conversar com os humanos... Ele respondeu a Inu-yasha o que levantou minha curiosidade.

— Kikyou está aqui Inu-yasha — Takeo disse confuso, a olhando dessa vez — Porque não ajudou Kagome? Por acaso ainda guarda rancor dela? — Takeo perguntou o que a deixou desconcertada. Kagome me contou que ele sabia do passado dela e que ele havia a ajudado a se desprender do sentimento pelo meu meio irmão bastardo.

— Eu não posso contra o poder dela... Não nesse momento... — Kikyou disse envergonhada, e eu só queria ir logo para aquela cabana — Eu estou grávida... — ela disse olhando para Inu-yasha. O mesmo arregalou os olhos e logo em seguida desmaiou.

— Inu-yasha desmaiou Miroku — o youkai raposa disse quando se aproximou. Rin deu um leve sorriso e eu estava cada vez mais irritado — O que aconteceu Sango? — ele se dirigiu à humana, e a mãe do filho de Inu-yasha estava tentando acudi-lo... Quantas coisas desnecessárias em um único ambiente.

— Youkai, vamos Kagome precisa de ajuda — eu disse irritado de esperar. Ele assentiu e se virou para os humanos de novo. Ah, mas eu vou arrastá-lo de verdade.

— Vocês estão proibidos de se aproximar da cabana enquanto eu não contê-la — ele disse fazendo sinal para eu segui-lo. Quando nos afastamos dos humanos ele se dirigiu a mim — Você também teria que ficar de fora, mas eu sei que Kagome iria o querer por perto... — ele não disse mais nada. Pareceu pensativo.

Ao longe eu já podia sentir o poder de Kagome, ele estava me afetando levemente, mesmo eu ainda estando longe da cabana. Eu não sei se conseguirei me aproximar o bastante, como pretendia. — Vou fazer uma barreira em volta de você, o poder dela está totalmente sem controle — Takeo fez uns movimentos de mão ao redor de mim e uma pequena luz azul brilhou, se apagando em seguida.

Chegamos à porta da cabana. Takeo adentrou a mesma e eu demorei alguns segundos tomando coragem, será que eu estava preparado para ver como Kagome estava? Quando adentrei tudo estava levemente lilás, os cabelos de Kagome estavam levitando e ela não havia se mexido. A senhora estava sentada ao lado dela com um terço fazendo uma barreira que de nada adiantou. — Senhora Kaede, peço que se retire, por favor — Takeo disse e assim ela fez. Parecia estar cansada.

Quando ela saiu à energia de Kagome parecia ter ficado mais forte e estava me afetando, mesmo dentro da barreira. Takeo retira o pano que a cobre e a deixa somente com aquelas vestes curtas, tento não focar nisso agora, mas isso me incomoda. Somente eu posso ver Kagome nesses trajes, ou sem eles. Ele olha o ferimento na coxa dela e quando ele o toca o poder de Kagome se descontrola mais.

— O poder de Kagome está descontrolado assim porque ela foi envenenada — Takeo disse enquanto a analisa — Esse veneno mata sacerdotisas aos poucos e vai matando partes múltiplas do corpo, mas por dentro. Do lado de fora somente por onde ele entrou, que foi aqui — ele apontou para a coxa necrosada, logo ele sobe as mãos e as passa no peito de Kagome — os poderes dela perceberam o veneno e está tentando purificá-la porque chegou ao coração.

— Então ela está morrendo? — eu perguntei um pouco assustado. Eu poderia perder a humana?! Eu não conseguia acreditar nisso. As palavras de Takeo me fizeram prestar atenção nele.

— Está — ele disse me olhando rapidamente, ele também estava nervoso — Mas ainda dá tempo de salvá-la — Takeo passou a se concentrar e começou a ajudar Kagome. Quando o poder deles entrou em ressonância Kagome começou a se agitar, eu me aproximei dela a segurando, para que não abrisse os ferimentos que não haviam cicatrizado. — Minha ligação com ela está voltando fracamente e eu vou conseguir falar com ela na mente dela — ele me olhou novamente — Eu preciso que ela acorde, pelo menos mentalmente, mas somente meus chamados não estão a despertado.

Eu entendi ao o que ele se referia, por isso ele me trouxe. Eu me sentei ao lado dela, me abaixei até o ouvido dela e disse baixinho — Kagome — e no mesmo instante o poder dela se acalmou um pouco, Takeo murmurou um de novo e assim eu o fiz — Kagome, esse Sesshoumaru está aqui...

— _Sesshoumaru_ — ela sussurrou baixinho.

— Consegui — Takeo disse se concentrando — Sua tapada, como você faz isso?! — ele disse muito bravo, e eu ainda estava sem reação. O pensamento de perder Kagome ainda estava passando em minha mente. Novamente perder alguém que me é importante mexia com esse Sesshoumaru.

— _Desculpe_ — ela disse ainda de olhos fechados — _Porque não vejo nada?_ — ela somente movia os lábios, mas sua expressão ainda estava à mesma.

— Você está morrendo Kagome... — Takeo disse baixo, mas ela escutou porque arfou — Você foi envenenada com um veneno para sacerdotisas... — ele parou a mão em cima do coração dela — Preciso que me dê acesso, por isso pedi a Sesshoumaru para trazê-la...

— _Cedido_ — ela disse e depois se calou novamente, como se não houvesse falado nada.

— O que aconteceu? — eu perguntei sem entender o porquê dela ter se calado.

— Estou a curando por dentro, nesse momento eu sei tudo o que se passa na cabeça de Kagome e no coração também... A propósito, não precisa ter ciúmes de mim, eu a vejo como uma irmã menor... — ele deu um leve sorriso para mim e eu me senti envergonhado com essa fala dele, mas não liguei — Parece que minha maninha está apaixonada por você Lorde... — ele disse me olhando divertido, voltando a focar na função anterior. Eu estava estático, os olhando. Kagome apaixonada por esse Sesshoumaru? Essa humana ainda vai me enlouquecer!

Em um momento parece me odiar e agora descubro que ela me ama? — Humana insolente — eu disse me sentindo feliz. Takeo balançou a cabeça para os lados, como se me achasse um tolo.

— Pronto... — ele disse depois de longos minutos em silêncio, o poder de Kagome voltou ao normal e eu senti o poder de Takeo me deixar — Consegui purificar o veneno e agora eu vou curar as feridas dela — Takeo passou a deixar a energia azul a envolver e logo as feridas passavam a fechar. — Agora ela vai descansar, deve acordar daqui uma hora mais ou menos... Ou dormir direto, como é preguiçosa. — e sorriu.

Eu me senti aliviado com isso, mas eu daria espaço pra todos, sabia que eu poderia conversar com ela a sós... Na verdade, eu não sei se Kagome me quer aqui... E esse Sesshoumaru também precisa pôr os pensamentos em ordem, desde quando cheguei aqui na aldeia estou preocupado com Kagome. Eu a olhei e sua cor começava a voltar, quando Takeo se afastou ela mudou de posição, ele a cobriu novamente. Nós a deixamos dormir, seguindo na direção da saída.

— Ah, sabe onde está o que restou de Joyeuse? — ele me perguntou, parando próximo a porta. Eu me dirigi até o canto da cabana em que eu havia a deixado. Estava enrolada em um pano, eu o peguei e entreguei a Takeo — Vou levar e trazer o mais rápido possível... — eu assenti — Estou indo, diga aos outros que eu dei tchau. — e se foi.

Não demorou um minuto Sango adentrava a cabana — Vim assim que Takeo saiu... Ela acordou? — eu neguei.

— Mas está fora de perigo — eu disse saindo da cabana, dando liberdade aos outros. Eu sabia que os intimidava. Segui até o mesmo lugar que havia ficado desde quando cheguei aqui, me sentei na beira do lago, apoiado na única árvore que havia por ali e fiquei olhando o entardecer. Os outros logo vieram para ver Kagome. Rin estava com eles lá dentro. Ninguém se aproximava de mim, e somente Rin se sentava comigo aqui, por isso passei a apreciar esse local.

Eu já usava minhas roupas habituais, o kimono que Kagome me deu está guardado em meu castelo. Eu por todos esses dias me privei de pensar em nós, sinceramente eu ainda tinha duvidas se dava vazão ao o que eu estou sentindo, se realmente existia um _nós_... Envolver-me com uma humana pode vir a ser perigoso para ela, mas o que fazer quando eu a quero para mim? Quando eu paro pra pensar no meu relacionamento com Kagome, me pergunto quando ela ganhou um espaço tão significativo em mim.

Ela foi se aproximando aos poucos e quando dei por mim, eu queria desvendá-la, implicar com ela, causar emoções diferentes e ouvir sua voz. Apreciar seu rosto durante um sorriso, ou somente ficar a olhando mexer nos cabelos de forma inconsciente. Às vezes em que brigava comigo e depois parecia se sentir culpada... Realmente ela já havia se aproximado e eu nem havia percebido, de forma sutil Kagome ganhou minha atenção, meus pensamentos, e até mesmo em determinado momento...

 _Meu coração_...

Abri os olhos, a lua já estava alta no céu. Cheia e iluminava a tudo, a cabana estava apagada, sinal de que todos dormiam. Não vou incomodá-los, afinal o que iria fazer lá mesmo? O tempo em que fiquei aqui os humanos do vilarejo e Inu-yasha deixavam claro não apreciar minha presença. Kagome já estava bem e eu poderia partir, porém Rin estava descansando lá dentro e eu não poderia deixá-la. Que dilema esse que eu fui me meter. Deveria ter me atentado ao tempo a minha volta, poderia ter partido antes de Rin adormecer...

Apoiei minha cabeça na árvore novamente fechando os olhos. Assim que amanhecesse eu partiria, Kagome não precisa ver a este Sesshoumaru e é capaz dela nem acreditar que eu estive aqui mesmo. Passou algum tempo comigo desta forma, até que senti alguém me acariciar no rosto. Assustado abri os olhos rapidamente e segurei a mão da pessoa. Olhos azuis me encaravam divertidos e Kagome dava um leve sorriso, ela estava abaixada na minha frente usava um kimono verde com detalhes de flores. Como eu não a percebi tão perto?

— Desculpe se o assustei Sesshoumaru — ela disse segurando em minha mão de forma doce e a acariciando levemente. Eu a olhava sem entender o porquê dela estar do lado de fora da cabana, ela tinha que estar descansando — Não sabia que estava dormindo... — ela continuou quando eu não disse nada.

— O que faz aqui? — eu perguntei a olhando de forma curiosa. Kagome me olhou e balançou a cabeça em negativa, ela se levantou e puxou a minha mão que ainda segurava.

— Queria te ver — ela disse somente. Eu me levantei e ela me abraçou quando eu fiquei totalmente ereto — Obrigada por ter me ajudado naquele dia, se não fosse você eu estaria nas mãos de Yokoyama agora... — ela disse me acariciando levemente nas costas — Obrigada também por permanecer aqui, me fez me sentir importante — eu revirei os olhos e corei um pouco, mas ela não viu. O que eu achei ótimo — Porque ficou? — ela não me olhou quando perguntou. Ela estava olhando para o lado.

Eu a afastei de meu peito e segurei em seu queixo a obrigando a me olhar nos olhos — Porque eu queria saber se você ficaria bem — eu disse a olhando sério. Ela me dirigiu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça em afirmativa — O que você queria dizer a este Sesshoumaru aquele dia? — eu perguntei, em vista que ela tocou no nome de Yokoyama.

— Vamos para outro lugar, não quero que mais ninguém saiba — ela disse segurando em minha mão e me guiando na direção da floresta. Ela parecia estar bem, entretanto eu sabia que isso não era verdade. O corpo de Kagome tremia levemente, eu sentia pela mão que eu segurava, suas pernas também fraquejava às vezes e ela tropeçava mais que o normal, talvez ela estivesse se esforçando e querendo mostrar que tudo estava bem, humana tola. Peguei-a no colo, o que a assustou levemente, segui para uma das muitas árvores que tinha por ali e me sentei com Kagome entre minhas pernas, já estávamos longe o suficiente — Obrigada, meu corpo ainda não se recuperou. — ela parecia envergonhada ao admitir isso.

— Hm.

Ela se sentou de lado e eu estava de frente para ela, com uma das pernas apoiada no grosso galho e com a outra suspensa — O que eu queria falar com você realmente é sobre Yokoyama... — ela começou a falar, mas não olhava para mim. Ela juntou todo seu cabelo e o jogou por cima do ombro esquerdo, mexendo nas pontas de forma frenética — Lembra-se daquela vez em que eu estava na cabana com vocês e você sentiu o cheiro de Ritsu? — ela perguntou e pareceu envergonhada, o porquê eu não entendi.

— Sim — eu disse a olhando sério, o assunto estava começando a ficar sério. Eu me lembrava de na época o assunto não me interessou, mas agora era diferente.

— Naquele dia ele veio até onde eu estava para me dar um recado — ela olhou para mim rapidamente, mas logo desviou o olhar — Ritsu me disse que o mestre dele me queria, e que se eu não fosse com ele muitos dos meus, se referindo aos humanos, iriam sofrer — ela deu um leve suspiro — Ele disse que me teria por bem ou por mal... — Kagome deu um sorriso irônico — Percebemos que ele não estava brincando, não é mesmo? O último ataque está aí para comprovar as palavras dele...

Eu a olhava muito sério. Ela poderia ter me falado isso naquele dia, talvez esse ataque pudesse ter sido evitado. Mas, de onde ele a conhece? — Onde Yokoyama te viu? — eu perguntei confuso. Afinal ninguém sabe como é a aparência dele, a não ser o próprio Ritsu.

— Me fiz essa mesma pergunta — ela disse me olhando séria — Eu não me lembro de já ter me encontrado com ele, ou o visto — Kagome pareceu ficar pensativa, como se buscasse alguma lembrança — Eu fiquei muito surpresa quando Ritsu me disse isso e pra ser sincera eu não acreditei... Antes eu tivesse o feito — ela deu um sorriso sem humor algum, Kagome ficou em silêncio alguns instantes antes de se pronunciar novamente — Naquele dia eu não te falei nada porque você não iria se importar e sinceramente eu não queria que ninguém soubesse — e deu de ombros.

— Naquele dia — eu comecei depois que ficamos ambos em silêncio — eu fui para minhas terras para saber como estavam as coisas, porém quando cheguei lá estávamos sendo atacados pelos youkais do Yokoyama — eu dei de ombros — Eles foram embora e depois disso não atacaram mais as terras do Oeste.

Kagome me olhou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, mas nada disse. Ela novamente pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela e murmurou baixinho — Como você me achou lá? — eu sabia que ela estava se referindo na emboscada. Ela apoiou ambas as mãos sobre as coxas e segurou em seu kimono.

— Shippou esqueceu algo que Rin quis devolver — eu disse observando o quanto Kagome parecia estar ansiosa pela resposta. Suas bochechas estavam um pouco vermelhas e ela balançava as pernas levemente — Quando cheguei ao vilarejo ele contou que vocês haviam saído em busca de youkais que estavam próximos — dei de ombros — Quando cheguei lá Sango disse que eu poderia ser o único a passar — ela me olhou curiosa — Parece que tem cabelo seu em minha estola.

Kagome ficou muito envergonhada — Desculpe, não queria estragá-la — ela me olhou incerta, parecia ter medo de algo. Receio era isso o que definia Kagome nesse momento — Quando eu acordei — ela começou a falar baixo — Eu percebi todos dormindo e eu procurei por... — ela suspirou de forma pesada — Joyeuse... Sabe onde ela está? Eu queria me despedir de minha espada — sua expressão era triste.

— Takeo a levou — eu disse calmamente. Kagome me olhou com a testa franzida e demonstrava estar confusa — É capaz consertá-la, o próprio velho, mestre de Takeo disse — o sorriso que eu vi depois, foi o mais lindo que Kagome já demonstrou.

Com certeza, eu me recordaria deste sorriso. _Mas ela não precisa saber disso_ — Sério?! — ela perguntou se alegrando de repente — Minha querida companheira ainda vai estar comigo? — eu assenti e ela sorriu mais ainda, era evidente sua alegria — Não vejo à hora dela estar comigo de novo!

Kagome ficou sentada ainda em silêncio, mas eu percebia por suas feições que ela estava cansada — Deveria estar lá dentro descansando Kagome — eu disse atraindo a atenção dela para mim — Você está cansada, é evidente — ela negou com a cabeça e se aproximou mais de mim.

Ela colocou a mão sobre meu peito e me olhou nos olhos. Aqueles olhos azuis sempre me prendiam — Eu estou onde quero estar — e me dirigiu um sorriso — Eu sei que Takeo te contou aquele linguarudo — e revirou os olhos. Eu não disse nada, somente fiquei a olhando, ela deu um suspiro desanimado — Você é tão comunicativo sabe — e balançou a cabeça para os lados.

Ela espera que eu diga que também me interesso por ela? Que de certa forma também estou apaixonado por ela? Eu não sei se conseguiria fazer algo assim. _Dizer não é algo fácil para mim._ Por isso sem saber como me portar, optei pelo silêncio. Kagome revirou os olhos e subiu a mão que estava em meu peito para minha bochecha, e logo sua outra mão fazia o mesmo. Eu a olhava de certa forma curioso, esperando descobrir qual seria seu próximo passo. Kagome se aproximou mais de meu rosto, e antes de selar nossos lábios ela deu um mínimo sorriso, fechando os olhos em seguida. Foi somente um selar de lábios, mas algo se aqueceu dentro de mim. Ali, naquele momento ela estava me demonstrando que o que Takeo disse era verdade. Eu me aproximei mais de Kagome e segurei em seu rosto de forma carinhosa, aprofundando o beijo.

Se eu não sabia como dizer o que eu estava sentindo, eu iria demonstrar a ela, e somente a ela. Da melhor forma que eu posso, da única forma que eu sei e da única forma que me interessa. Eu passei a beijá-la da forma mais carinhosa que eu podia, da forma que eu achava que deveria ser. A floresta estava silenciosa, como se desse privacidade a nós dois, a única testemunha de nosso momento era a lua. A lua que sempre esteve comigo em tantos momentos. Kagome desceu ambas as mãos para meu peito e eu acariciava sua bochecha de forma lenta. Eu queria que ela sentisse que eu a queria, que eu também estou apaixonado por ela, mesmo sem conseguir dizer, _acredito que palavras não são necessárias nesses momentos._ Encerramos o beijo e Kagome continuou de olhos fechados, parecia apreciar alguma coisa.

— Obrigada por não fazer eu me arrepender por ter me apaixonado novamente — ela disse quando abriu os olhos e deu um leve sorriso, ali eu tive a confirmação que de a minha maneira Kagome percebeu que eu a retribuía. Ela ainda sorria levemente e me olhava curiosa, mas eu percebi em seu semblante o cansaço. Kagome estava se esforçando para ficar acordada.

— Está cansada — eu disse a olhando, ela tentou negar, mas seu corpo a traiu e ela bocejou — Vamos — eu fiz menção de descer, quando ela colocou as duas mãos em meu peito.

— Não, eu quero ficar aqui — ela disse me olhando de forma pidona — Lá está muito cheio e eu não consigo dormir muito bem — Kagome deu uma piscada mais longa, logo ela adormeceria. Eu a sentei de costas para mim, a apoiando em meu peito. Kagome apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro direito e segurou em minha mão, enlaçando nossos dedos — Obrigada por estar comigo.

Eu nada disse, somente apoiei o meu queixo no topo de sua cabeça e com a mão esquerda enlacei sua cintura para mantê-la próxima de meu corpo. A noite já estava em estado avançado, mas nada iria tirar o meu apreço por aquele momento. Kagome tranqüila dormindo em meus braços e ciente de meu amor por ela.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

 **Pov's Autora.**

A noite ainda estava apenas no começo. Porém o local onde ele se encontra fazia sempre parecer noite, impossibilitando assim saber qual hora do dia era. Desde que havia falhado em sua emboscada para capturar Kagome, Ritsu estava preso em um local do qual ele não fazia idéia de onde era. O tempo era impossível ser contado, poderia ser dias, semanas, meses... Ele não sabia determinar. Ele só sabia que de tempos em tempos Yokoyama aparecia ali para torturá-lo da forma que ele achasse melhor, e por seus poderes ele se curava muito rápido o que fazia a tortura durar tempo de mais... Mais necessário do que ele acredita ser preciso.

Ritsu na verdade estava odiando aquela situação, sempre é ele a impor dor aos outros e não sofrer tortura. Sua roupa estava imunda, assim como seu corpo, mas ele não sentia rancor de seu mestre, na verdade ele estava bem consciente de que estava recebendo aquilo que merecia. Sabia que assim que saísse dali ele receberia sua carta branca para voltar a agir como antes e quando a recebesse, iria atrás de sua vingança pessoal. Não haverá Kagome, Yokoyama, guerra... Algo que o impeça de fazê-lo. Passos ecoaram ao longe e Ritsu sabia que era seu mestre. Ele simplesmente continuou sentado onde estava, sem nem se importar de abrir os olhos, não veria nada mesmo.

Yokoyama vinha caminhando tranquilamente pela extensão da caverna e levava consigo um pequeno lampião, para ver como estava seu servo. Ele não gosta de fazer isso a Ritsu, porém para se manter a ordem, alguns devem sofrer. Como Ritsu errou, ele teve que ser punido, como todos os outros que falharam em sua missão. Ele podia avistar a pele rosada de Ritsu toda suja de terra e sangue seco. Os cabelos curtos e negros mais desarrumados que o normal e seus olhos azuis escondidos pelas pálpebras. Aquilo doeu nele, Ritsu era sua família, mas ele era um líder e líderes devem fazer alguns sacrifícios, mesmo que doa neles.

Uma pequena claridade pode ser percebida através das pálpebras cerradas, e Ritsu abriu os olhos, se arrependendo em seguida de tal ato. A luz do lampião o incomodou demais, mesmo que ainda fraco. Yokoyama chegou próximo a ele e se abaixou para ficar em sua altura, para poder conversar com ele olhando em seus olhos, como ele gostava. _Os olhos não metem, por mais que você queira._

— Hora de voltarmos Ritsu — ele disse olhando para o rosto dele, Ritsu forçou os olhos a se acostumarem com a claridade e viu seu mestre abaixado a sua frente, os olhos negros mostravam o quanto ele estava feliz por levá-lo de volta. Os de Ritsu também compartilhavam de tal felicidade, não agüentava mais ficar ali. — Sabes que eu odeio puni-lo, você é como da família...

Ritsu assentiu ao o que lhe foi dito, ele observou melhor Yokoyama. Ele vestia um kimono amarelo com preto que lhe caia bem em sua pele pálida, estava com o cabelo amarrado em um coque e os olhos negros mostravam uma ansiedade que Ritsu não compreendia. Estava um pouco confuso com o bom humor de seu mestre, mas logo ele percebeu que ele não estava bem humorado. — Preciso de você para dar continuidade aos meus planos... Kagome não parece estar bem e precisamos agir agora, enquanto ela não pode se proteger...

— Eu sempre me perguntei o porquê dessa fixação pela humana — Ritsu disse pensativo, ele já estava fodido, se apanhasse novamente que fosse enquanto ele ainda estava sentindo dor — Você pode ter a quem quiser, desde sempre, e quer a humana que não tem nenhum apreço por ti?

Yokoyama o olhou contrariado, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Ritsu iria querer saber da verdade, suspirou resignado, mas decidiu lhe contar uma breve história — Eu era casado Ritsu — Yokoyama disse o que fez com que Ritsu arregalasse os olhos, porém Yokoyama nem prestou atenção, olhava para um ponto fixo na parede — Isso foi a mais de 200 anos atrás, ela foi morta por um inimigo e eu não era forte o suficiente para protegê-la — Yokoyama se sentou de frente a Ritsu que prestava total atenção, ciente agora de que estava em uma caverna — Akane morreu em meus braços, levando consigo meu primogênito.

— Perdão senhor Yokoyama, eu não fazia idéia — Ritsu estava realmente envergonhado por ter feito seu mestre se lembrar de algo doloroso de seu passado, porém ele nunca perguntou, somente serviu, como um bom e obediente servo.

— Minha fixação por Kagome é porque ela é exatamente igual a minha Akane, sem tirar e nem por — ele olhou pra Ritsu — os olhos são os mesmo, a cor da pele, dos cabelos, a forma de sorrir... É exatamente igual, por isso ela pertence a mim e somente a mim, voltou como Kagome para ficar comigo — Yokoyama deixou o ar nostálgico assumindo seu temperamento de sempre — Se Kagome pertencer a outro, eu o mato... — ele estava olhando fixamente dentro dos olhos de Ritsu — Só eu posso possuí-la, somente eu posso amá-la, _somente eu..._

Ritsu percebeu que o que Yokoyama sentia por Kagome era possessão, ele a queria por se parecer com sua falecida esposa. Ele não diria nada, somente iria fazer aquilo que foi instruído. Trazer Kagome em segurança para ele.

— Quando eu a vi pela primeira vez com aquele grupo caçando Naraku, eu a quis, porém ela não era tão parecida com os cabelos curtos, entretanto quando eu a vi pela segunda vez treinando com aquele youkai do templo, escondido entre os arbustos e depois naquela cachoeira com o outro youkai — ele disse depois de um tempo em silêncio, atraindo a atenção de Ritsu novamente — eu sabia que ela era a minha Akane, seu sorriso e os olhos azuis deixavam isso evidente. Eu queria levá-la ali — ele olhou para Ritsu e deu de ombros — Mas assim seria algo forçado, ela não me amaria e sim me odiaria... Eu ficava escondido a observando por horas, e foi aí que fui te procurar para cumprir a promessa — ele disse dando um sorriso e se levantando — Agora que você já sabe, vamos.

Ritsu se levantou com certa dificuldade, fazia um tempo que não esticava os músculos, caminhou para fora da extensa caverna com dificuldade. Quando saiu, seu mestre estava sentando na carruagem enfeitiçada o esperando. A primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para cima, avistando o brilho das estrelas que tanto amava observar, suas fieis companheiras de todos os momentos e depois para a lua, linda e soberana sobre todos. Quando olhou para Yokoyama ele olhava a mesma coisa que ele, Ritsu se sentiu feliz, dando passos lentos até se sentar ao lado de seu mestre, seu amigo, irmão, que podia contar em todas as horas.

Eles já se aproximavam do novo local em que Yokoyama estava escondido. Ele muda de local com freqüência, temendo que consiga ser rastreado por alguém e que dêem fim aos seus planos. Ritsu ainda observava o céu, sentado na beirada da carruagem. O mesmo estava muito pensativo e Yokoyama o deixou na dele. Só o que ele não sabia era no que Ritsu pensava.

Ritsu estava pensando em sua vida, em tudo o que ele já havia passado até ali. Ele sempre fora um youkai desprezado pelos outros, ele não era velho, beirava seus cinqüenta anos, ainda era um youkai novo. Ele possuía uma casa como a maioria dos youkais, com um pai, uma mãe e irmãos. Ele amava a família dele, principalmente a mãe, essa quem era idêntico. A pele rosada como a de um pêssego, os fios negros e o tom do azul de seus olhos. Ele era a forma masculina de sua mãe. Ele fazia de tudo para agradá-la e vê-la feliz. Mesmo ela deixando de ser a youkai poderosa que era para se tornar mãe e esposa submissa, coisa que Ritsu sempre detestou.

Ele foi crescendo e percebia que sua mãe parecia esconder algo, mas não perguntava nada, somente tentava alegrá-la e de certa forma dava certo. Seu pai passava a maior parte do tempo fora e quando vinha para casa, era para brigar com a esposa. Ele sempre defendia a mãe e seus dois irmãos apoiavam o pai, ele procurava irritar o pai para ser ele a apanhar no lugar da mãe. Porém quando ele chegou à puberdade, seus poderes de mago despertaram, fazendo com que seu pai matasse sua mãe pela traição dela, em vista que seu pai e mãe faziam parte de um clã de youkais comuns, sendo impossível ele desperta tal poder.

Quando Ritsu presenciou a morte de sua mãe, seu poder se descontrolou e ele assumiu os olhos amarelos. Ele ficou muito irado e sentia muito a perda da mulher que ele mais amou na vida, fazendo com que naquela noite de inverno ele matasse pela primeira vez. Primeiro o pai, depois os irmão que lutaram para defender a ele, e não por aquela que lhes deu a vida. Ele chorou muito a morte de sua mãe e ele não queria que sua alma não descansasse em paz, por isso sozinho ele fez seu tumulo e mesmo a contra gosto enterrou seus irmãos um de cada lado do tumulo dela, afinal ela era mãe e os amava como tal.

Depois colocou fogo no que um dia fora sua casa e deixou o corpo de seu pai lá, seu desejo era que aquelas chamas o levassem ao inferno. Inferno esse que ele próprio fez em sua vida. Depois disso ele passou a vida vivendo pelos cantos, não tinha um lugar fixo. Foram anos tendo uma vida de qualquer jeito, a única coisa que fazia era treinar um pouco seus poderes, até que o conheceu, e Yokoyama o ajudou. Ele treinou arduamente para que um dia fosse o que é hoje, e graças a Yokoyama ele teve alguém a quem chamar de irmão novamente.

— Está muito pensativo Ritsu — Yokoyama disse se sentando ao lado de Ritsu, passando seu braço por seus ombros — Você está chateado comigo por te punir? — ele olhou para Ritsu, mas o mesmo olhava para frente ainda.

— Não estou com raiva — ele disse dando um sorriso fraco — Sei que o que fez foi para manter a ordem, afinal eu sou um de seus servos no final — ele desfez o sorriso ficando sério novamente.

— Mas é o único que considero de minha família — Yokoyama disse olhando para frente também. — Sabe que te tenho como um irmão... — ele disse dando um leve sorriso — Mas se não está com raiva de mim, no que tanto pensa? — ele estava curioso.

— Na minha vida — Ritsu disse olhando para Yokoyama pela primeira vez, os olhos negros o analisavam a todo instante — No meu passado... — ele deu um leve sorriso, dando o assunto como encerrado. Logo a carruagem começava a baixar e eles estavam em um enorme castelo.

— Vá tomar um banho e descanse — Yokoyama disse descendo da carruagem e seguindo para o castelo — Você deve se recuperar logo — ele se virou para o moreno e deu um sorriso — Em três dias irei me apresentar formalmente a Kagome.

— Hm, aposto que ela ficará lisonjeada — ele disse dando um sorriso travesso, e andando com dificuldade em direção a Yokoyama. O mesmo assentiu e apoiou Ritsu — e acho que muito surpresa...

— Claro que vai, eu sou perfeito para ela — Yokoyama disse subindo as escadas, ajudando a Ritsu — Será amor a primeira vista, e ela verá que eu sou o melhor par para ela — Ritsu olhou para Yokoyama que sorria de olhos fechados, verdadeiramente feliz — Nossa beleza se completa, você sabe.

— Convencido — Ritsu disse brincalhão. Ele era o único que conhecia verdadeiramente Yokoyama e era o único que tinha liberdade com ele. Eles se consideram irmãos e se tratam como tal, ninguém podia se meter entre eles... Nem mesmo a diferença de idade. Ambos seguiram para seu descanso, afinal em três dias tudo mudaria.

O dia começava a amanhecer ao longe já podia ser vista a luz do sol, pássaros começavam a cantar anunciando a chegada de mais um dia. Sesshoumaru observava os primeiros movimentos da natureza, ficou a noite inteira acordado, velando o sono de Kagome e a observando se aconchegar mais a ele. Ele gosta de ter Kagome assim, senti-la tão próxima, a faz parecer tão dele, assim como ele é só dela. Porém nunca assumiria isso em voz alta, já era humilhante assumir isso para ele, imagina falar!

Kagome começava a acordar, ela sentia suas costas ser afagada levemente e sentia que era abraçada. Ela gosta de ter Sesshoumaru assim, perto, mostrando a maneira dele que se importava com ela e que a queria, tanto quanto ela o queria. Ela sabia que não iria ter um relacionamento amoroso – não aqueles melosos - e nem cheio de frescuras, mas ela gostava do que estava acontecendo e queria que continuasse assim.

— Sei que está acordada — Sesshoumaru disse fazendo com que ela abrisse os olhos. Ela se afastou do abraço dele e se espreguiçou, dando um bocejo em seguida. Sesshoumaru observava os movimentos dela e revirou os olhos "tão preguiçosa".

— Bom dia, Sesshoumaru — ela disse quando terminou de se espreguiçar. Ela olhou para baixo vendo alguns pequenos animais correndo, sorriu — Nossa, estou com fome — ela disse descendo do galho. Sesshoumaru a imitou parando ao lado dela, Kagome estava bem melhor do que comparado ao dia anterior e parecia mais feliz também. Ela se virou para Sesshoumaru e lhe dirigiu um sorriso, ele estava curioso sobre o que passava na cabeça de Kagome, mas entendeu quando ela se aproximou lhe dando um selinho — Vamos! — ela disse segurando na mão dele e seguindo na direção da cabana.

Eles caminhavam tranquilamente, Kagome enlaçando os dedos dela nos dele. Ela estava realmente feliz e sabia que Sesshoumaru entendia o motivo, _sem precisar falar nada._ Ela já podia avistar a cabana e decidiu soltar a mão de Sesshoumaru, afinal sabia que ele não ia gostar de afeição em publico, mesmo que os outros já suspeitassem que algo estava rolando entre eles. Ele estranhou no começo ela soltar sua mão, porém depois entendeu que Kagome estava pensando nele. Quando chegaram à frente da cabana, Inu-yasha saia com Miroku. Pareciam estar preocupados.

— Aonde vão? — Kagome perguntou os fazendo parar.

— Onde você estava?! — Inu-yasha perguntou impaciente.

— Por aí — ela disse dando de ombros. Ambos olharam para Sesshoumaru parado atrás de Kagome, porém não comentaram nada — Eu estou com fome, onde está minha mochila? — Kagome perguntou retoricamente, entrando na cabana. Sesshoumaru preferiu não entrar e voltou para perto do lago, se sentando por ali.

Kagome estava mexendo seu macarrão instantâneo quando percebeu alguém atrás dela, era Sango e Kikyou. Ela se virou para ambas e ofereceu o macarrão instantâneo, porém o cheiro fez Kikyou correr dali para vomitar. — O que deu nela? — Kagome perguntou olhando para Sango de forma curiosa.

— Termine de comer e ela mesma te conta — ela disse dando de ombros em seguida. Kagome estava curiosa sobre, ate tinha uma idéia do que poderia ser, mas queria ter a confirmação. Por isso comeu rapidamente e seguiu para fora da cabana. No lado de fora estavam Inu-yasha e Kikyou, sentados na escadaria que tinha ao lado da casa de Kaede.

— O que aconteceu Kikyou? — Kagome perguntou a ela.

Kikyou a olhou envergonhada, mas a respondeu — Eu estou grávida — ela disse dando um leve sorriso e acariciando a barriga ainda lisa — Descobri há pouco tempo. — Kagome ficou feliz por eles, enfim Inu-yasha estava recomeçando e passou a conversar com eles sobre isso.

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru.**

Eu estava sentado observando as coisas ao redor quando a humana de Inu-yasha saiu de lá correndo, tapando a boca. Não me interessava saber o motivo, por isso apoiei-me na árvore e fechei os olhos, sentindo a leve brisa balançando os fios de minha franja. Eu queria ir embora, mas como estávamos atrás de Yokoyama acho que todos juntos é mais simples, e também eu quero estar perto de Kagome, caso algo ocorra a ela novamente. Ou caso _tentem_ algo contra ela.

Eu senti o cheiro de Kagome, e eu sabia que ela havia saído da cabana. Ao longe eu pude escutar ela conversar com a humana e Inu-yasha, depois a alegria dela ao descobrir sobre a cria deles. Sinceramente, não as entendo. Mas antes elas amigas do que querendo se matar, parei de prestar a atenção nelas e voltei a fechar os olhos. Deixando minha mente divagar sobre nada, propriamente dito. Eu não sei quanto tempo eu fiquei assim, porém eu logo abri os olhos ao sentir _aquele_ cheiro. Kagome estava sentada na escadaria conversando com Sango e o monge, eu queria me aproximar dela, mas isso seria possessivo demais e eu estaria demonstrando meu desconforto com ele ali. Por isso decidi deixar isso de lado, mesmo não querendo.

Logo ele estava próximo o bastante para Kagome percebê-lo, o que fez com que ela se levantasse e olhasse na direção que ele vinha. Eu a olhava, queria saber como ela ia reagir, ela não olhou na minha direção, o que eu achei ótimo. A última coisa que eu queria era que ela percebesse meu desconforto. Aquele youkai de cabelos cobre se aproximou de onde eles estavam a passos rápidos, ele olhava para Kagome fixamente e sorria para ela de forma alegre. De onde eu estava podia sentir o cheiro do desejo dele e isso estava me irritando mais do que antes.

— Olá Kurama — Kagome disse dando um sorriso para ele, eu estava prestando total atenção na conversa deles, ela estava em pé. E ele estava a uns oito passos dela — O que faz aqui?

— Vim te ver, como você sumiu — ele disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso. Eu queria muito me aproximar deles, mas não daria certo, Kagome sabe que é minha, porém não os outros. Por isso me levantei de onde estava e me afastei um pouco do lago, seguindo na direção da floresta, só que ouvir o que ele disse, me deixou mais bravo ainda — Podemos conversar a sós?

Não ouvi a resposta de Kagome, talvez ela não tenha respondido com palavras e sim com aceno, porém eu vi mesma se afastando com ele o que deixou claro para mim que ela o respondeu positivamente. Aquilo me irritou muito, por isso eu escondi meu cheiro e presença e os segui. Eles seguiram para onde fica aquele poço que Kagome vai pra era dela, eu fiquei entre as árvores entre a folhagem e num galho alto, imperceptível. De onde eu estava conseguia vê-los perfeitamente. Kagome se sentou na beirada do poço e ele ficou em pé, ao lado dela.

— O que aconteceu? — o tal de Kurama perguntou a olhando de forma preocupada — Você sumiu da busca de Yokoyama... Eu fiquei preocupado...

— Nada demais, coisas que eu já estou acostumada — ela disse dando de ombros e o olhando com um mínimo sorriso — Eu só estou dando um descanso, mas logo voltarei à ativa — ela disse dando um sorriso mais aberto. Eu queria chegar até lá e mostrar a ele que ela me pertence, mas não darei o gostinho a eles de me verem com ciúmes, mas não mesmo! — Porque você usa esse colar? — a pergunta de Kagome me fez voltar a prestar atenção neles. Ela estendeu a mão e o tocou levemente com a ponta dos dedos, quando ele se afastou um pouco.

— Nada demais, somente gosto de adornos — ele pareceu nervoso, isso me pareceu suspeito. Quem é esse cara? Nunca ouvi falar dele antes da suposta amizade dele com Kagome, como eles se conheceram? — Você continua linda... — ele disse ficando na frente dela, eu queria ir até lá, podia sentir o cheiro do desejo dele ficando mais forte, porém eu não podia. Não quero dar o gosto de _ele_ me ver assim. Eu o vi se aproximando dela, quando Kagome o parou com ambas as mãos no peito dele.

— Sinto muito Kurama — Kagome disse se levantado e o afastando mais, se afastando dele também a uma distância segura. Ele a olhava confuso e um pouco irritado — Eu não posso te deixar ir adiante dessa vez — ela o olhou decidida — Porque eu estou apaixonada por outro.

Ele a olhou por alguns segundos antes de se pronunciar — Você está brincando, não? — ele pareceu nervoso e descrente, e eu sorri de lado. Ela não está mentindo, _idiota_.

— Não, eu estou apaixonada de verdade — ela disse o olhando séria.

Kurama a olha de forma ressentida, ele pensou em dizer algo era evidente pela cara dele, mas não o faz e se retira dali, sem dizer mais nada e nem olhar para trás. Kagome fica ali alguns segundos olhando por onde ele seguiu, até que se vira e segue novamente para o vilarejo, sem se dar conta de minha presença e eu fico ali, pensando em tudo o que eu acabei de ver. Antes de tudo, como pode outro vir a tentar beijar Kagome?! Eu não aceito isso, foi extremamente complicado me segurar aqui. Eu estou com raiva, _muita_ raiva. Eu não posso acreditar que até mesmo eu estou tendo uma crise de ciúmes! Porém eu não suporto a idéia de outro tocando em Kagome, a beijando, recebendo os sorrisos e os olhares dela, os abraços e até mesmo tenha os pensamentos dela.

Esse Sesshoumaru pode estar sendo egoísta – e muito -, porém eu não cometerei um erro com ela. Eu a quero e ela me quer, ela deixou isso claro para aquele youkai e para mim ontem, e eu me senti feliz por isso. Mas eu não admito dividir e eu sou realmente possessivo com aquilo que eu decido ser meu. Entretanto não quero afastar Kagome a tratando de forma fria – mais que de costume -, por isso eu preciso me acalmar primeiro, não quero que ela saiba que eu a segui... Que eu senti ciúmes... Eu preciso pôr os pensamentos em ordem. Eu segui para aquela cabana onde eu fiquei quando fui ferido, lá era o único lugar tranqüilo por aqui e ninguém me encontraria, pelo menos não aqui. Ela continuava da mesma forma que havíamos deixado e ela ainda tinha meu cheiro, sinal de que ninguém havia se aproximado daqui. O tempo lá fora ainda mostrava que era meio da tarde, mas logo anoiteceria. Eu deixei Rin brincando com o Shippou e eu gostava de vê-la alegre, como ela estava por esses dias, na presença do youkai raposa e de Kagome.

Eu encostei a porta e me dirigi para o outro cômodo. O quarto estava da mesma forma, me surpreende que ninguém tenha se aproximado daqui. Sentei-me na cama improvisada que ainda estava montada aqui, e mesmo sem querer imagens daquele youkai me surgiam à mente. Eu fechei os olhos e deixei minha mente se esvaziar, eu precisava me acalmar, não quero ficar com raiva de uma coisa tão besta quanto ciúmes. Mas é engraçado, pelo menos para mim... Eu sempre achei que nunca seria igual aos humanos e ter sentimentos tão "bobos" quanto o amor e ciúmes, e agora veja esse Sesshoumaru... Tendo que se afastar para acalmar meus pensamentos e meu coração. Eu não sei quanto tempo fiquei pensando, ou somente de olhos fechados, porém lá fora eu podia escutar os sons de grilos e eu sabia que era de noite.

Eu sabia que tinha que voltar, Rin deve estar preocupada comigo, e Kagome também. Eu acho que me acalmei o suficiente... Pelo menos, o suficiente para não demonstrar que eu senti ciúmes dela. Eu abri os olhos lentamente e a escuridão já reinava na cabana, mas eu podia enxergar perfeitamente. Ao longe podia escutar passos leves, sabia que alguém se aproximava e pelo cheiro só podia ser Kagome. Ela se aproximou da cabana com passos incertos, provavelmente se perguntando se eu realmente estava aqui. Eu não me movi, nem liberei minha presença, quero saber o que ela vai fazer. Escutei a porta ser aberta, e logo as sandálias de madeira faziam barulho na madeira da casa. A ouvi dar um suspiro e se aproximar do quarto.

— Então você está aí — ela disse assim que entrou no quarto. Ela ainda usava aquele kimono verde de ontem, mas seu cheiro era de banho recém tomado. Seus cabelos estavam presos de qualquer jeito, o que resultava um uma parte um pouco frouxa. Estava linda aos meus olhos, porém ela não precisa saber. Kagome se aproximou da cama e se sentou ao meu lado sobre as pernas – em vista que ela havia retirado as sandálias -, ficando assim de frente para mim — Você tinha sumido, Rin pediu para procurá-lo — ela deu um leve sorriso — por isso eu vim...

Ela não mentia, eu sentia isso... Será que ela não estava preocupada comigo também? — Hm — foi tudo o que eu disse. Ela me olhava, e eu estava me perguntando se ela estava me enxergando. Mas minhas suspeitas foram respondidas quando ela falou.

— Porque franze a testa? — ela disse passando o dedo no vinco que havia se formado e eu nem havia percebido. Somente acenei negativamente simulando um nada — Enfim... Não sei se você ainda estava lá, mas Kurama veio hoje — ela disse me olhando nos olhos. Os azuis pareciam curiosos me fitando e eu tentei ignorar o assunto — Ele queria saber se eu estava bem, e porque eu tinha sumido.

— Ele parece gostar bastante de você — esse Sesshoumaru acabou não controlando a língua e o comentário saiu por sem querer. Eu ainda não estava muito bem para falar sobre isso, será que ela não entende?!

— Isso não é verdade — ela pareceu contrariada, não percebendo meu tom de ciúmes, o que eu achei bom — eu o conheci durante meu treinamento com Takeo e Fujimoto, depois disso só o vi naquela luta — ela me olhou com o cenho franzido — Não tem como ele gostar de mim, eu mal o conheço! — ela fez um gesto com a mão que eu não entendi — Ele já me beijou uma vez, mas não significou nada... — ela estava olhando para o outro lado, mas do nada olhou para mim.

Eu sabia o porquê dela me olhar daquela forma, eu não consegui controlar minha raiva ao ouvir ela dizer que Kurama a beijou. Eu não disse nada, nem ela. Mas isso não durou muito, ela se sentou mais próxima de mim, me dirigindo um sorriso doce enquanto acariciava meu rosto — Não precisa ficar com ciúmes — Kagome disse na minha cara. Eu queria rir de forma sarcástica, mas não fiz nada, somente fiquei quieto a olhando — Eu contei a ele que não poderíamos ficar juntos — ela me olhou de forma séria — Porque eu estava apaixonada por outro... — e ela deixou a frase morrer ali, dessa forma. Porém ela continuava com a mão em meu rosto.

Eu me aproximei dela e a beijei. Eu não queria ligar que outro a queria tanto quanto eu, que outro poderia vir a ter aquilo que eu tenho com ela e isso eu não posso perdoar. Ela me correspondia e parecia ansiar pelo beijo tanto quanto eu, a sensação que ela passava era que queria que aquilo nunca acabasse e se dependesse de mim, não iria. Eu a puxei para meu colo e ela veio sem resistir, se ajeitando sobre mim sem interromper o beijo. Eu queria demonstrar para ela que eu também estou apaixonado por ela e que a quero tanto quanto ela a mim, por isso eu tentaria ser o mais carinhoso que eu conseguisse. _Por ela e para ela_.

O beijo começava a ficar mais quente e eu sabia que se continuasse assim aonde iríamos parar, mas sinceramente não me importava. Kagome seria minha mulher e isso ninguém iria me negar. Não quero saber de classes do clã, ela é minha e eu já decidi isso. Separamos-nos e sua face estava levemente corada, amo vê-la desta forma, a faz tão minha. Eu desci os beijos por seu pescoço e ela estava me acariciando nas costas e mexia levemente em meu cabelo. Ela parecia querer tanto quanto eu, em vista que não me impedia de continuar e isso ficou mais evidente quando ela se aproximou mais de meu corpo, fechando as pernas em minha cintura, depois que eu afrouxei um pouco o kimono dela, lhe dando um pouco mais de liberdade.

Eu estava começando a ficar excitado e isso não era diferente dela, pois seu cheiro já começava a mudar levemente. Ela estava um pouco envergonhada, como se não soubesse o que fazer e eu achava isso diferente, porque eu nunca havia passado por isso antes. Eu soltei o obi dela, para dar-lhe mais liberdade, o jogando num canto qualquer daquele quarto. Kagome timidamente colocou ambas as mãos em meu peito e começou a afrouxar a minha roupa, me acariciando no peito em seguida. Eu me afastei de seu pescoço a o olhei. Ela estava de olhos fechados, como se tivesse medo, eu achei a cena engraçada.

Eu a ajudei e retirei a parte de cima de meu kimono, o que fez com que ela abrisse os olhos e me olhasse de forma envergonhada. Eu a beijei novamente a trazendo para mais perto de meu corpo, ela me abraçou pelos ombros e me correspondia à altura. Eu sentia meu corpo começando a esquentar e sentia o corpo de Kagome quente, por isso acabei mudando de posição e a deitando na cama improvisada. Seus fios negros espalhados por ali e o olhar envergonhado dela me deixavam mais ansioso ainda. Eu a beijei novamente me encaixando entre as pernas dela, mostrando a ela o quanto eu estava excitado. Eu esfreguei nossas intimidades levemente e ela me abraçou, passando as unhas levemente pela extensão das minhas costas, fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse. Eu a prensei mais sobre a cama o que fez com que ela desse um leve gemido em minha boca.

Eu me afastei de sua boca novamente e segui em direção ao seu pescoço, Kagome levou ambas as mãos a minha cabeça, mexendo em meus cabelos... Se ela soubesse que eu só a deixei fazer isso... Fui abrindo seu kimono deixando a mostra aquele corpo que eu achava perfeito, ela pode não ter muitas curvas, mas eu as acho perfeitas. Eu dei leves mordidas em seu pescoço e ombro, fui descendo os beijos e mordidas em direção ao seu colo; ela parecia estar em expectativa, sua respiração estava acelerada e eu estava gostando das reações que causava nela. Kagome estava usando uma coisa estranha cobrindo os seios e de novo ela retirou, mas desta vez eu prestei atenção, ela o abriu pela frente. Eu a ajudei a retirar a peça estranha e teve o mesmo destino que o obi dela. Seu kimono não estava mais em seu corpo também.

Ela me olhava envergonhada e em expectativa, eu me aproximei do seio dela e passei o nariz sentindo o cheiro dela primeiro e senti a pele dela se arrepiando por onde eu passava. Ela levou ambas as mãos até as minhas costas, apertando com a ponta dos dedos. Eu resolvi acabar com a expectativa dela, e envolvi seu bico esquerdo com a boca e o outro eu estimulei com meus dedos, meu braço direito eu passei por de baixo de suas costas a trazendo para mais próxima de meu corpo. Seus dedos trilhavam um caminho indefinido por minhas costas e eu gostei dessa sensação. Ela gemia bem baixinho, e estava com os olhos fechando. Eu parei de sugar seu mamilo e fiquei a estimulando com a língua. Kagome parecia respirar com dificuldade, mas eu sabia que o motivo daquilo era eu. E no fundo, eu gosto...

Eu tirei meu braço direito de baixo dela e me afastei um pouco, só para distribuir beijos por seu tronco. Eu não era carinhoso com outras fêmeas, mas Kagome é minha fêmea e merece ser tradada como tal, por isso irei dar a ela tudo de mim, a minha maneira serei carinhoso. Minha mão esquerda foi descendo por sua barriga em direção a sua intimidade. Kagome usava outra peça estranha, mas essa é mais fácil de tirar. Porém só abaixei um pouco e enfiei minha mão a estimulando com os dedos, me abaixando para beijá-la novamente. Kagome parecia estar pegando fogo, porque seu corpo já mostrava estar levemente soado, ela me agarrou pela cintura com suas pernas me puxando mais para ela, o que dificultou um pouco o movimento dos meus dedos, mas não me importei, eu estava feliz em saber que ela me desejava, entretanto ela não precisa saber disso.

Afastei-me de sua boca dando uma leve mordida em seu queixo, descendo para o pescoço. Minha calça estava me incomodando, estava apertada. Kagome deu um leve arranhão em minhas costas e eu sabia que tinha que agir logo, ela estava quase lá. Eu me soltei de suas pernas, o que fez com que ela me olhasse confusa. Eu nada disse somente me levantei e retirei minha calça a largando em qualquer lugar por ali, eu me ajoelhei novamente, porém Kagome me surpreendeu quando se sentou e me parou, me fazendo se sentar.

— Me deixe fazer algo também... — ela disse tão baixo, corada e envergonhada que me deixou agitado, _excitado_. Muito mais do que antes... Kagome retirou aquela peça de roupa estranha e se aproximou de mim incerta, insegura. Eu me sentei melhor na cama - mas não me apoiei na parede -, e a guiei segurando em sua mão, a trazendo para mim. Ela apoiou ambas as mãos em meu ombro e suas pernas estavam uma de cada lado de minha cintura, porém ela não se moveu. Ela me olhava nos olhos e eu percebia que os azuis mesmo intensos de desejo estavam nervosos.

Por isso olhando em seus olhos, me aproximei dela e a beijei. Eu a queria relaxada, que aproveitasse tanto quanto eu. Quando eu a senti mais entregue ao beijo, eu segurei em suas nádegas e a guiei até minha ereção, a penetrei devagar. Ela me abraçou pelos ombros e enfiou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, dando um leve beijo ali. Sabia que ela ainda devia estar sentindo algum leve incomodo, por isso esperei. Eu lhe acariciei nas costas, sentindo o calombo em meus dedos enquanto a acariciava, aquela cicatriz que nunca iria sair de seu corpo, mas agora eu sabia como havia sido feita. Beijei seu ombro e a acariciei na extensão da cicatriz, sentindo sua pele se arrepiando no processo. Kagome mexeu o quadril levemente, o que fez com que eu apertasse sua cintura com um pouco de força.

Voltei novamente minhas mãos para suas nádegas a ajudando nos movimentos de sobe e desce. Ela me abraçava cada vez mais apertado ao seu corpo e passava as unhas por minhas costas, dando arranhões fortes. Para ser sincero eu não liguei, gostava das sensações que podia causar a ela, somente eu... Porque você Kagome, é deste Sesshoumaru e deve sempre estar ciente disso. Eu não permitirei que outro a tenha, a toque, a possua. Porque somente _eu_ posso fazer isso. Você será inteiramente minha e eu serei inteiramente seu, da melhor maneira que eu posso, irei demonstrá-la que te amo. Ela me beijou, um beijo que me mostrava todo seu desejo por mim, mas também seu amor... Dessa vez eu sabia que não estava somente transando, eu estava fazendo amor.

Deitei Kagome na cama novamente, sem me retirar de dentro dela. Ela me puxou pelos cabelos para beijá-la novamente e assim eu fiz, sem interromper os movimentos de vai e vem. Eu terminei o beijo dando uma mordida em seu queixo, e me afastando o suficiente para colocar uma de suas pernas em meus ombros. — _Sesshoumaru_ — Kagome sussurrou de olhos fechados. Seu corpo fazia o mesmo movimento que o meu, subindo e descendo. Ela estava tão entregue a mim, me amando da forma dela, e eu sabia, podia sentir que ela me ama... Da mesma forma que eu sei que ela sente o meu amor por ela, _mesmo sem eu precisar dizer_.

Eu sentia a intimidade de Kagome me apertando, e eu sabia que ela estava se aproximando do orgasmo, por isso soltei sua perna e ela envolveu minha cintura novamente. Eu me sentei sobre os calcanhares e segurei a cintura de Kagome a levantando da cama e dando apoio a ela. Os gemidos que ela deixava escapar era música para meus ouvidos, mesmo ela não deixando muitos saírem. Eu também sentia que minha liberação logo chegaria, todavia antes eu precisava satisfazê-la e sem pensar duas vezes, me coloquei sobre ela novamente aumentando a velocidade.

Kagome tomou meus lábios em um beijo repleto de luxuria, desejo e amor. Ela passava a ponta dos dedos por minhas costas, me puxando para ela, ora puxava meus cabelos, ou somente me olhava nos olhos com o rosto corado. Não demorou muito e eu senti o corpo dela ter espasmos, e eu sabia que ela tinha tido seu orgasmo. Não me contive mais, e logo em seguida eu tive minha liberação. Caí por cima do corpo de Kagome, minha cabeça na curva de seu pescoço e minhas duas mãos ainda seguravam em sua cintura. Nossos corpos estavam grudando por causa do suor, mas eu não me importo com isso, e pelo visto nem ela. Senti minha cabeça ser acariciada com a mão direita dela, enquanto eu via que com a esquerda ela brincava com uma mecha de meu cabelo.

— Estamos namorando Sesshoumaru? — ela perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio. É claro que estamos, porque ela pergunta isso? Eu não ia responder nada, mas ela poderia entender errado.

— Hm — foi tudo o que eu disse, dando um leve aperto em sua cintura. Ela continuava da mesma forma, me acariciando na cabeça e brincando com meu cabelo. Kagome merecia uma resposta concreta, mas eu não conseguia dizer um simples sim. Levantei a cabeça e a olhei nos olhos.

Os azuis estavam brilhantes, lindos como sempre — Eu entendi sua resposta — ela disse me dirigindo um sorriso e se levantando um pouco para me dar um beijo na testa — Espero que não se importe de eu contar para os outros...

— Não me importo — eu disse deitando sobre seu peito, sentindo aquele carinho em meus cabelos. Algo tão simples, mas para mim tão intimo. Eu ouvia o coração de Kagome acelerado, talvez eu estivesse pesando. Por isso me retirei dela e me sentei. Ela me imitou e me olhou confusa — Vamos dormir, estou cansado — eu disse começando a me vestir e ela assentiu. Kagome se vestiu e eu estava só com a calça do kimono, estava calor e eu sabia que seria assim durante a noite. Kagome ficou me aguardando levantar, quando ela entendeu que íamos dormir ali. Ela se aproximou de mim e se deitou, eu a imitei deitando de frente para ela. — Mas só para deixar claro, você é minha Kagome e de mais nenhum outro.

O sorriso que ela me deu foi um dos mais lindos que eu já vi — Mandão — ela disse acariciando meu rosto e me dando um selinho — Mas tudo bem, se é assim você é só meu também — ela disse dando uma piscada de olho. Eu revirei os olhos, mas assenti, só que ela não precisava me dizer aquilo, _eu já sabia_. A puxei para mais próximo de mim, me aconchegando a ela. Logo ela já havia dormido, e eu fiquei há olhando um pouco. Tirei alguns fios que estavam sobre seu rosto e lhe dei um beijo na testa, dormindo em seguida.

" _Também te amo, Kagome..._ "


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21**

Eu acordei sentindo uma leve caricia na cabeça, era leve e um pouco desajeitada, _incerta_ , mas eu sabia que era a maneira dele de me demonstrar carinho. Eu estava com a cabeça em seu peito e uma das pernas entre as dele, e ele se encontrava meio sentado, meio deitado, porém nada disso parecia importar para Sesshoumaru, e para ser sincera, nem para mim. Eu o acariciei no peito levemente, ele estava sem a parte de cima do kimono, o que me permitia sentir a pele dele. Eu estava muito feliz, porque ontem eu tive a confirmação de que _algo_ acontecia entre nós, mais precisamente um relacionamento de verdade. E sabia que para ele, era algo muito complicado, porque eu sou uma humana... Coisa que ele mais diz odiar no mundo.

O afago de minha cabeça foi para as minhas costas. E eu continuava a acariciá-lo levemente no peito. Eu devo admitir, Kouga estava certo afinal de contas. Meu amor realmente se encontrava nessa Era, mas convenhamos, eu nunca pensaria em Sesshoumaru... Nem mesmo em meus sonhos! Entretanto, do fundo do meu coração eu estou muito feliz, porque talvez – somente talvez – eu poderia ter uma família e alguém que me ame... Mesmo nosso tempo de vida sendo diferente, a minha vida passando como um piscar de olhos comparada a dele, eu desejo viver com ele, e fazê-lo feliz, da maneira como eu posso, da maneira como se deve... Mesmo em minha curta vida como uma humana.

— No que tanto pensa? — A voz grave me retirou de meus devaneios. Eu abri os olhos, fitando a leve claridade que adentrava a cabana, ou o que conseguia dela. Olhei para o rosto dele e Sesshoumaru me observava, com os olhos levemente cerrados. Eu me apoiei no braço, ficando da altura de seus olhos — Estás agitada — ele disse me olhando melhor.

— Em nada... — eu disse dando um sorriso para ele, tentando fazê-lo deixar isso pra lá. Mas o olhar que ele me lançou, me fez mudar de idéia e falar para ele, afinal a última coisa que eu quero é ter Sesshoumaru zangado comigo — Não fique bravo — eu disse o olhando um pouco séria, mas suavizei o olhar, me sentando na cama de frente para ele. Sesshoumaru me imitou e se apoiou a parede — Sei que é cedo para se pensar nessas coisas — eu estava envergonhada, pensamentos bobos — Mas eu estava pensando no tempo de nossas vidas — Sesshoumaru pareceu um pouco chocado com meus pensamentos e depois franziu o cenho, como se tentasse entender, resolvi explicar — A minha passa como num piscar de olhos, comparada a sua.

— Não diga bobagens Kagome — ele disse me olhando irritado e sério, muito sério — Você e Rin ficam com esses pensamentos bobos.

— Mas não é bobo Sesshoumaru — eu disse dando um sorriso e lhe acariciando o rosto — Somos humanas e sabemos que temos uma vida curta, não há muita coisa que possa ser feita...

Ele segurou em minha mão, me olhando nos olhos. _Sério_ — Não vou permitir — ele disse voltando a posição inicial, como se não houvesse acontecido nada — Esqueça isso.

Eu somente sorri. Sesshoumaru é tão acostumado a ser sozinho e a não ter contato com humanos, que se esquece da ordem da vida, mas não irei aborrecê-lo mais com isso, eu sei como isso vai acabar _e aceito como deve ser_. Ele parecia contrariado agora – muito contrariado -, mas eu sabia que ele deve estar pensando no que eu disse. Eu ajeitei meu kimono que estava levemente amassado, e dei um jeito no cabelo, os deixando soltos mesmo. Eu deixei Sesshoumaru no mundo dele, não disse mais nada, mas quando fui me levantar, ele me segurou na cintura — Não... — ele disse me trazendo para ele, apoiando minhas costas no peito dele e me sentando entre suas pernas.

Ele parecia estar agitado, eu sentia isso. No que será que ele estava pensando? Parecia deixá-lo aflito e frustrado. Eu fiquei ali com ele, somente sentindo a cabeça dele apoiada no meu ombro, sem dizer nada. Peguei uma mecha do cabelo dele e comecei a brincar com ela, o deixando pensar no que quer que fosse. Não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, mas eu sentia que ele estava mais calmo.

— Eu preciso ir... — eu disse atraindo a atenção dele para mim — Tenho que ir até Takeo... — ele apertou em minha cintura levemente, e eu não entendi o que aquilo quis dizer — Preciso de Joyeuse, para irmos atrás de Yokoyama.

— Ele disse que a traria — Sesshoumaru disse somente. Eu entendia que ele queria ficar mais um tempo comigo, porque ele não gosta de mostrar afeição em publico e nem parecer idiota por ter se apaixonado por uma humana, na verdade, ele me fazia perceber que ele era muito carente. E que a barreira de frieza dele, parecia ceder um pouco quando estava comigo. _No fundo eu sabia que ele se sentia muito solitário._ Soltei-me do aperto dele, me virando de frente para ele – ajoelhada entre suas pernas – afaguei o rosto dele, e depois o beijei. Mostrando para ele que eu estava aqui, que ele podia contar comigo, e que eu o amo.

Eu me afastei dele, olhando naqueles âmbares que eu tanto amo, e sorri para ele — Logo poderemos ficar juntos todo o tempo que você quiser — eu disse acariciando o rosto dele novamente — Mas por enquanto precisamos derrotar Yokoyama... Ele não _me_ deixará em paz... — eu disse um pouco sentida, ainda estava preocupada quanto a isso, aquele último ataque me deixou receosa — Por isso quanto antes nos livrarmos dele... — deixei a frase morrer ali.

— Não permitirei que ele a machuque novamente — ele disse acariciando meu rosto novamente — Esse Sesshoumaru promete — ele disse me dando um selinho, como se fosse um pacto, só nosso. Eu assenti a ele, me levantando em seguida. Ele vestiu a parte de cima do Kimono e colocou a estola novamente, me seguindo em direção ao vilarejo. Eu segurei na mão dele, e ele não se opôs. Muito pelo contrario, ele segurou minha mão, entrelaçando nossos dedos.

Quando chegamos ao vilarejo, muitos pares de olhos se voltaram para nós, e eu sabia que ele odiava isso, por este motivo eu fiz menção de soltar a mão dele quando o fiz, ele segurou um pouco mais forte, deixando claro que não queria. E o olhar de advertência me confirmou isso. Seguimos para a cabana da vovó Kaede, e de longe eu podia avistar todos os meus amigos do lado de fora, eles estavam sentados espalhados por ali, e próximo do lago Rin e Shippou brincavam. Kirara estava com eles, os observando.

Todos meus amigos se voltaram para mim e eu podia ver o quão chocados eles estavam. Menos Sango, essa estava dando um sorriso. Eu me aproximei com Sesshoumaru ao meu lado e ele ainda segurava em minha mão. — Olá pessoal — eu disse me sentando perto deles, e Sesshoumaru se afastou, se sentando próximo as crianças, as observando em seguida.

— Onde você estava? — Inu-yasha perguntou olhando de canto de olho para Sesshoumaru — Estávamos preocupados com você... — ele disse olhando para mim — Pensamos que tinha acontecido algo.

— Porém Sango disse que você estava bem — Miroku disse acariciando as costas dela — E parece que ela estava certa, não? — ele disse me olhando de forma como se sugerisse algo. Miroku sendo pervertido, como sempre.

— Eu estava bem mesmo, estava com Sesshoumaru — eu disse dando de ombros, para mim aquilo não era nada demais — Ele irá conosco agora, em busca de Yokoyama, quanto mais pessoas melhor — eu disse os olhando, e claro Inu-yasha protestou.

— Ele não precisa ir — ele disse irritado, Kikyou ao lado dele balançou a cabeça em negativa — Podemos chamar o Kouga! — ele disse apontando para uma direção qualquer, como se simbolizasse a tribo do leste.

— Não — eu disse séria e Sango concordou comigo — Kouga tem um filho pequeno, Takehiko não tem nem um ano ainda! — eu estava irritada, e muito — Não vou tirá-lo da família por seus caprichos Inu-yasha, você como futuro pai, deveria entendê-lo bem — eu disse o olhando brava. Nem morta eu pediria ajuda a Kouga, ele tem uma família a qual deve proteger!

— Kagome tem razão — Kikyou disse ao lado de Inu-yasha e fez o mesmo olhá-la incrédulo — Ele é pai agora, não vai abandonar a esposa e o filho para se pôr em perigo — ela deu um leve sorriso — eu mesma não irei dessa vez, é algo muito maior do que eu, sim é... — ela passou a mão levemente na barriga — Porém existe algo além de mim agora, e você precisa fazer de tudo para que nosso filho cresça num mundo seguro...

— E outra Sesshoumaru tem tanto interesse neles quanto nós — eu disse olhando para ele que se encontrava de olhos fechados, eu sabia que ele estava escutando tudo — Os próprios problemas _dele_ — dei ênfase a ele, porque somente eu sabia que Yokoyama havia o ferido — Por isso, ele vai. Você querendo ou não... — eu o olhava séria.

— Com você o defendendo assim, até parece que vocês têm algo — Inu-yasha disse cruzando os braços, irritado — É engraçado de se ver — ele disse debochado.

— Mas temos algo Inu-yasha — eu disse o olhando e dando um sorriso, todos – menos Sango – arfaram surpresos — Estamos tendo sim um envolvimento e nada vai mudar isso — eu disse dando de ombros — Por isso eu digo que ele vai e ponto, se não vamos nós dois em busca Yokoyama, e quem mais quiser ir conosco — eu disse olhando para ele que me encarava incrédulo — Eu só acho que quanto mais pessoas ajudando melhor, já que Kikyou não pode ir conosco...

— Então acho que não tem muito a ser feito Inu-yasha — Miroku disse o olhando — Sesshoumaru irá conosco, como Kagome disse, quanto mais gente melhor — ele passou o braço pelos ombros de Sango — Ele não vai deixar Kagome sozinha, mesmo nós indo com ela e mesmo que ele não fale isso diretamente — Miroku olhou na direção de Sesshoumaru e eu o imitei. Ele estava com os olhos abertos e olhava para frente, parecia pensativo — Eu não deixaria Sango, mesmo ela não precisando de proteção.

Eu entendi o que Miroku quis dizer, mesmo Sesshoumaru tendo aquele jeito frio e quieto, essa era a maneira dele de dizer que se importava comigo e que me apoiava, independente de qualquer coisa. Eu estava tão alienada a conversa dos outros que só saí de meus devaneios quando escutei o grito de Shippou, levantei tão rápido que quando dei por mim já estava na frente dele e de Rin. Eles ainda brincavam perto do lago, mas não sei o que aconteceu, porque Shippou estava dentro da água com um corte no braço e Rin assustada na beirada.

— Kagome! — Shippou disse choroso, me estendo os braços. Eu o peguei no colo, o que fez com eu me molhasse inteira, mas não me importei — Eu caí e cortei numa pedra... — ele disse olhando para baixo. Eu me sentei no chão com ele em meu colo. Rin se aproximou de nós um pouco chorosa, assustada.

— A culpa foi minha — ela disse envergonhada e nervosa — eu estava brincando com ele quando tropecei e o empurrei por sem querer... — ela queria chorar, eu sabia.

— Não foi pequena... Isso foi somente um acidente — eu disse dando um sorriso a ela e Shippou assentiu, ainda choroso — Sente aqui do meu lado, eu vou te mostrar uma coisa — assim ela fez, se sentou ao meu lado. Eu usei meus poderes de sacerdotisa e curei o braço de Shippou, ele e Rin me olhavam com fascínio e eu gostava disso — Pronto, toda vez que se machucarem podem vir até mim que eu dou um jeito, aprendi com Takeo — eu disse dando um sorriso a eles.

— Mas Kagome — Rin começou envergonhada e eu a puxei para sentar em meu colo também, um em cada perna. Shippou a olhava curioso e eu também — Eu não moro aqui, lembra? Eu moro com o senhor Sesshoumaru — ela disse sentida, eu sabia que ela se sentia sozinha — E quando eu me machucar, não vou conseguir avisar...

Eu sorri para ela e me abaixei um pouco, próximo dos ouvidos deles — Posso contar um segredo a vocês? — eu disse sussurrando, ambos assentiram que sim — Eu estou namorando o senhor Sesshoumaru — eu disse os observando em seguida. As expressões deles eram engraçadas. Shippou me olhava divertido, ele estava andando demais com Miroku e Rin estava radiante, chorando enquanto sorria.

— Verdade? — ela disse me abraçando e me derrubando no processo. As duas crianças sobre mim estavam sorrindo, alegres. Sabia que eles estavam felizes. Seriam uma família de verdade — Seremos uma família? — eu assenti e ela me abraçou.

— Você não sabe se Sesshoumaru nos quer como família Rin — Shippou disse se levantando ao nosso lado, Rin ainda estava sobre mim, me impedindo de levantar. Eu o olhei curiosa, ele parecia triste. Rin também olhava para ele — Temos Kagome como mãe, e ela nos considera da mesma forma que filhos, fazendo assim uma família — ele deu um suspiro — porém Sesshoumaru _te_ considera como filha, e você não sabe se ele considera Kagome como esposa e eu como filho — ele terminou dando de ombros. Parecia chateado.

Rin se sentou ao meu lado, deixando que eu me sentasse. Ela me olhou chateada, afinal aquilo que Shippou disse era verdade. Ela olhou para Sesshoumaru e eu a imitei, ele nos observava também e parecia gostar do que via. Eu desviei o olhar e olhei para o meu menino — Shippou — ele olhou para mim, ainda sentido — Dê um tempo a ele... Sesshoumaru não costuma demonstrar carinho, mas um dia ele pode vir a fazer — eu sorri para ele, acariciando os fios ruivos — Mas não quer dizer que ele não nos considere uma família.

— Eu te considero minha família Shippou — Rin disse envergonhada e depois sorriu — E Kagome também... — ele me abraçou de novo e Rin se sentou no meu colo de novo. Isso não estava muito bom, porque eu e Shippou estávamos molhados e Rin se molhou depois.

— Ei! — eu disse fazendo os dois me olharem um pouco assustados — Estamos todos molhados, vocês vão ficar doentes! — eu fiz os dois levantarem e os imitei — Vão pegar roupas limpas e secas, vamos tomar banho — eles saíram dali correndo para a cabana e eu fiquei para trás; Sesshoumaru se levantou e se aproximou de mim — Eu vou levá-los para tomarem banhos, eles estão molhados e eu também — eu mostrei minha roupa — Mas eu volto logo, quero sair ainda hoje.

— Hm — ele disse me analisando. Eu não entendi muito bem, até ele tirar um mato do meu cabelo — Esse Sesshoumaru gosta de te ver com Rin e Shippou — ele disse me olhando sério, mas eu sabia que ele estava sendo carinhoso. Eu sorri para ele e apoiei a mão no peito dele, dando um leve carinho ali. Não iria demonstrar mais afeição, ele não ia gostar. Eu acho...

— Eu volto logo — eu segui na direção da cabana, o deixando ali. Rin e Shippou me aguardavam com as coisas e com minha mochila, eu a peguei e coloquei nas costas e peguei as coisas deles também, quando estava indo ouvi Sango me chamar — Vou tomar banho, as crianças estão molhadas.

— Eu vou com você — ela disse entrando na cabana e pegando as coisas dela, as crianças iam andando mais a frente e Sango ao meu lado — Então, você e o Sesshoumaru estão num relacionamento? — ela perguntou curiosa.

— Estamos ele me disse ontem à noite — eu disse dando um sorriso — Mas eu entendo como ele é, e o respeito...

— Não irá forçá-lo a nada — ela completou o que eu parei de dizer — Mas fico feliz por você, afinal você merece — As crianças já tinham chegado à fonte e entrado na água, Sango e eu demos um sorriso — Tão apressados Kagome, seus filhos lhe darão trabalho.

Eu sorri — Eles não vão, só estão felizes — eu dei de ombros. Entramos na água e começamos a tomar banho — Como você e o Miroku estão? — eu perguntei depois de um tempo que estávamos em silêncio, Shippou e Rin brincavam um pouco mais afastados de nós.

— Estamos bem — ela disse dando um sorriso — esses dias ele teve uma crise de ciúmes — eu revirei os olhos, de novo? — E no fundo eu me senti feliz, porque eu senti que ele realmente me ama...

— Ué, e você ainda tinha dúvidas? — eu perguntei incrédula — Eu já tinha certeza disso... — e sorri em seguida, mas depois deixando meu sorriso morrer — Como você acha que vai ser quando encontrarmos o inimigo? — eu perguntei a olhando séria.

— Eu não sei... — ela disse chateada, apreensiva — Kohaku apareceu aqui ontem à noite enquanto você estava fora e disse que as coisas estão piorando ao sul, iremos seguir nessa direção — ela disse me olhando, tentando mostrar confiança — Miroku acha que Yokoyama está lá...

— Pode ser que ele esteja... — eu disse há olhando um pouco apreensiva — Eu estou com um mau pressentimento Sango — eu disse a olhando nos olhos — Algo muito ruim vai acontecer...

— Desde quando você está com esse pressentimento? — ela perguntou terminando de lavar os cabelos.

— Desde hoje cedo... — eu disse olhando para o meu reflexo na água. Eu estava preocupada, porém eu não podia deixar os outros preocupados também. Ela não disse mais nada, nem eu. Terminamos de nos banhar e nos trocamos, as crianças ainda fazendo brincadeiras — Calma, assim vão se sujar! — eu disse quando terminava de amarrar o kimono de Rin.

Eu não usava um kimono dessa vez, eu usava roupas da minha era. Eu estava com uma calça jeans preta e uma regata vermelha, calçando um all star. Um kimono numa luta como a que estava prestes a acontecer, só iria atrapalhar. — Vamos Kagome? — Sango disse me retirando de meus devaneios. Eu somente assenti.

As crianças iam caminhando mais a frente e Sango ia tão pensativa quanto eu ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ela estava tão preocupada quanto eu com o que estava por vir. Não seria algo fácil, mas iríamos lutar enquanto fosse possível. Quando estava me aproximando da cabana, eu senti algo se aproximando muito rápido, mas eu não conhecia aquela energia, ela era muito diferente, quase inexistente e mais ninguém parecia percebê-la. Em vista que Miroku, Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru não se moveram. Só eu a sentia? Só eu estava ameaçada? Nem cheiro tinha?

— O que foi Kagome?! — Sango perguntou assustada ao meu lado, ela estava sentindo minha aflição e desespero. Eu estava me sentindo muito ameaçada. Rin e Shippou já estavam na cabana, e a pessoa se aproximava rapidamente de mim, e eu não tinha uma arma... Miroku estava com o bastão dele era o jeito.

— Não dá para explicar — eu disse jogando as coisas pra Sango muito rápido e a empurrei levemente — MIROKU, me jogue seu bastão, depressa! — ele se assustou com o meu grito, que chamou também a atenção dos outros, mas fez o que eu pedi, todos me olharam sem entender nada, até que ele surgiu do nada, usava uma capa de cor vermelha muito forte, que cobria todo o seu corpo, e deixava somente os olhos à mostra, me atacando com uma espada. Eu concentrei a força nas minhas pernas, e nos braços bloqueando o ataque da espada, mas a força dele era superior que a minha e ele me jogou um pouco para trás.

Porém isso não me impediu, no mesmo instante ele recuou e eu avancei o atacando, muito rápido. Quase não dando chance a ele de pensar. O bastão de Miroku era uma ótima arma afinal, era como se ele fosse meu. O ataquei novamente tentando acertá-lo e ele desviou de meu ataque, mas avançou novamente sobre mim, tentando me acertar. Eu conhecia aqueles movimentos, tinha certeza! Eu desviei da espada, dando uma invertida e parei com o bastão no pescoço dele, levantando a cabeça dele. Os olhos chocolate me olhavam divertidos, os outros se aproximavam já com as armas em mãos quando eu me pronunciei, divertida — Dá próxima vez que quiser me testar, e´só falar Takeo... — e tirei o capuz dele, mostrando o rosto sorridente e os cabelos azuis.

— Mestre Fujimoto pediu para ver se estava fazendo direito seu treinamento — ele disse risonho, me olhando como um sabe tudo — Só fiz o que ele mandou, sabe que não posso ir contra nenhuma ordem _dele_ — Takeo disse dando ênfase a ele.

— Certo — eu disse me apoiando no bastão de Miroku e olhando para a arma na mão de Takeo, eu a reconheceria de longe. Ele seguiu meu olhar e balançou a cabeça me jogando a espada — Ta doido!? — eu perguntei pegando a espada de qualquer jeito. Quase me cortando.

— Quem mandou não estar esperta — ele disse dando de ombros, os outros se aproximaram receosos, exceto por Sesshoumaru. Acho que no fundo eles temem Takeo, mal sabem a ótima pessoa que ele é — Olá a todos — ele disse olhando para cada um e corando quando olhou para Sango e Kikyou, eu revirei os olhos. _Tão tímido_ — Eu vim devolver Joyeuse, ela está inteira de novo...

— Kagome, meu bastão — Miroku disse estendendo a mão, mas Takeo o pegou antes, usando a energia dele para consertar o que ele havia danificado com a força desnecessária utilizada — Não havia reparado que você havia o entortado — Miroku arregalou os olhos. Eu sabia que o bastão nunca havia entortado, por isso o espanto dele.

— Me desculpe por isso, era pra Kagome me deter com as _mãos_ dela — ele disse me olhando sério — Mas ela não o fez — Sesshoumaru se aproximou e parou ao meu lado, Takeo o olhou e deu um sorriso divertido — Ora, parece que alguém está realmente amando de novo... — ele disse me olhando sugestivo, eu corei... Porque veja bem, Takeo sabia de todas as vezes que eu disse que nunca mais iria me apaixonar na vida — Se ele soubesse o que você falava sobre sentimentos...

— Takeo, eu _lhe ordeno_ a nunca falar sobre isso, com mais ninguém — eu disse o mostrando a pulseira em meu braço. Ele me olhou emburrado e deu de ombros, Sesshoumaru me olhou de canto de olho — Isso é passado — eu disse para ele, e ele não forçou mais o assunto.

— Youkai, você obedece ao que ela fala? — Inu-yasha perguntou debochado. Kikyou estava ao lado dele, agora ela parecia mais inteirada com o grupo, menos deslocada.

— Enquanto ela estiver com a pulseira à mostra — ele apontou para meu pulso, e ela ainda estava ali — Eu devo acatar _tudo_ o que Kagome falar — ele deu de ombros.

— Até se ela te mandar ficar nu? — Miroku perguntou, sugestivo.

Takeo corou no mesmo instante e eu também. O youki de Sesshoumaru ao meu lado deu uma leve mudada, mas nada significativo — Bem, se ela mandar sim — ele colocou a mão tapando os olhos, envergonhado. As bochechas vermelhas também anunciavam isso.

Eu o olhei raivosa, eu estava muito irritada. Como ele faz uma pergunta daquelas? — Não fique pensando coisas pervertidas, seu monge de araque! — eu disse usando minha energia e forçando Miroku contra o chão, sem tocá-lo — Mais uma dessas e Sango estará procurando outro marido! — eu disse muito brava. Sesshoumaru ao meu lado segurou levemente em meu braço, como se pedisse para eu me acalmar. Ou simplesmente me impedir de algo que eu possa me arrepender depois.

— Youkai idiota — Inu-yasha disse olhando para Takeo, superior. Kikyou ao lado dele balançou a cabeça levemente, de forma divertida — Eu nunca obedeceria Kagome — ele disse dando um sorriso idiota.

Sesshoumaru ao meu lado deu um pequeno sorriso de lado – que eu só vi por estar próximo demais – e eu explodi. Takeo que também estava ao meu lado sorriu mostrando todos os dentes — Inu-yasha — as orelhinhas dele mexeram e ele me olhou sem entender — _Senta!_ — e ele foi de cara ao chão. Eu me aproximei dele, a vontade que eu tinha era de matá-lo! — Você ainda possui o kotodama, por isso não se esqueça, _ainda mando em você_.

— Meio-youkai idiota, ela nunca faria isso comigo — Takeo disse dando de ombros. Ele olhou para mim e se aproximou – em vista que eu havia me afastado – parando ao meu lado — Kagome, você está sentindo também? — ele perguntou baixo, mas eu soube que Sesshoumaru também escutou.

— Vamos conversar em outro lugar? — eu disse o olhando nos olhos e ele assentiu. Senti Sesshoumaru se aproximar, e claro que ele participaria da conversa.

— Aonde vai Kagome? — Sango perguntou, ao lado de Miroku. Ele já havia se levantado e resmungava alguma coisa sobre somente ter curiosidade. Kikyou sorria e ajudava Inu-yasha se levantar, ele estava emburrado.

— Ela volta logo — Takeo disse por mim, eu nem tive tempo de pensar na resposta — Ah, eu também irei com vocês em busca de Yokoyama, meu mestre ordenou que eu estivesse com Kagome, para ajudá-la e ajudar vocês... — ele os olhou sério — Por causa dos meus poderes curativos, eu serei mais útil, caso alguma coisa muito grave aconteça — e deu de ombros. Inu-yasha resmungou "mais um", antes de sair andando na direção do vilarejo com Kikyou ao lado dele.

Takeo passou a andar na direção do poço e eu o seguia. Sesshoumaru passou a mão por minhas costas me passando conforto, ele sabia que eu estava com medo. Eu estava aterrorizada com a idéia de encontrar Ritsu de novo, medo de ele me ferir novamente. Mas eu sabia que para acabar com o mal de vez eu teria que enfrentá-lo. Sesshoumaru segurou em minha mão, me guiando. Eu estava tão avoada que estava tropeçando no caminho. Quando estávamos chegando ao poço eu soltei da mão dele, sabia que ele não ia gostar que Takeo visse.

Ele parou em frente ao poço e se sentou, apoiando-se nele. Eu me aproximei dele e me sentei de frente a ele, e Sesshoumaru ao meu lado. Eu sabia que Sesshoumaru preferia estar em outro lugar, mas se ele veio, algum interesse tem. — Kagome, você está muito nervosa... — Takeo disse me olhando de forma compreensiva — Sei que você também está sentindo essa energia...

Eu assenti levemente, eu sabia que tinha algo diferente em mim, desde cedo — Eu senti esse desconforto e estava com um mau pressentimento — eu disse olhando para ele — Mas eu não sabia que a magia de Ritsu poderia me encontrar assim — eu dei um suspiro, estava decepcionada comigo mesma.

— Significa que ele tem algo seu com ele — ele me olhou, sério — Um simples fio de cabelo resolve os problemas dele, foi assim com aquela barreira — ele disse pensativo — Por algum motivo maior, eles te querem... — ele me olhou muito rápido, seus olhos estavam arregalados — Eu sei o que se passa em sua cabeça e em seu coração, a pulseira ainda está aí — e no mesmo instante eu a fiz desaparecer — Não adianta mais...

— Eu sei você já viu — eu disse fechando os olhos e olhando para baixo, eu me sentia vulnerável — Pode perguntar...

— Porque não me contou que ele te queria Kagome? Por simples capricho... — Takeo me olhava eu sabia, mas eu não queria olhar para ele — Eu vi na sua mente como Ritsu te deu o recado... — eu levantei o olhar aflita, com medo de ele contar, mas ele entendeu que eu não contei a Sesshoumaru _como_ o recado foi me dado — Sinceramente, você foi imprudente.

— Eu sei, e nada aconteceu — eu disse irritada — Mas para que me chamou?

— Para você pôr para fora esse seu medo de Ritsu e também para você não purificar a energia que te cerca, ela não vai embora... — ele disse me olhando sério, Sesshoumaru ao meu lado se mexeu, mas eu não o olhei — Você precisa deixar isso de lado, assim como foi com Toshiro... — ele me olhou, de forma gentil — Foi difícil e você superou, mesmo você ficando com uma marca...

— Eu vou me acalmar, não se preocupe — eu disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso. Takeo se levantou atraindo minha atenção, eu não queria que ele fosse — Aonde vai?

— Estarei te esperando na casa da senhora, sairemos daqui algumas horas... E também vou ver suas crianças — ele me olhou e sorriu — Eu gostei delas — e saiu, me deixando ali com Sesshoumaru, _sozinhos_.

Eu não me movi, nem olhei para ele. Eu não queria que ele soubesse que eu estava mexida pelo último ataque, a última coisa que eu queria era parecer fraca. E eu me sentia assim... E eu também não queria que ele soubesse que aquela energia me cercava, mesmo ela não estando diretamente em mim, eu não queria senti-la. Senti meu corpo ser sustentado e eu me assustei. Sesshoumaru me segurava pelas pernas e me apoiava nas costas — Não me ignore humana — ele disse irritado, eu não queria ignorá-lo. Na verdade eu pensei que _ele_ fosse me ignorar. Ele caminhou comigo até a sombra de uma árvore e se sentou ali, comigo em seu colo. Eu sabia que ele estava tentando fazer com que eu me sentisse melhor.

Eu me encolhi no colo dele, abraçando minhas pernas e me apoiando no peito dele. Sesshoumaru não disse nada, somente afagou minhas costas levemente, talvez querendo me dar apoio... — Eu senti essa energia hoje cedo... — eu comecei sem olhar para ele — ela se prendeu em meu tornozelo e eu até consegui purificá-la, mas ela voltou depois de um tempo — eu dei um suspiro — Acho que eles querem que eu saiba onde eles estão e no fundo eu sei que ela vai _me_ guiar até ele...

— Porque não falou antes? — eu o escutei perguntando, mas eu não queria olhar para ele.

— Não gosto de preocupar os outros, e muito menos parecer uma fraca — eu disse olhando para meus joelhos — Eu sempre soube que Yokoyama me queria, para os desejos pessoais dele e sei que vai muito além de meus deveres de sacerdotisa — eu apertei o tecido de minha calça, mas Sesshoumaru deveria saber, e por mim... — Yokoyama me quer para ele de forma definitiva... Ele me quer... — e deixei a frase morrer, eu sabia que ele havia entendido.

E tive a confirmação disso quando a energia maligna dele se alterou — Ele não vai _ter_ você — Ele disse baixo e de forma pausada. Eu sabia que ele era possessivo e eu não quero deixá-lo com ciúmes, mas eu sabia que quando eu conhecesse Yokoyama ele iria citar sobre o que Ritsu me disse... Ele me fez olhar para ele, os âmbares pareciam estar sólidos, como se fosse duas pedras. — Você não vai ser dele.

— Eu nunca quis ter algo com ele, onde já se viu?! — eu disse irritada, Sesshoumaru está deixando o lado possessivo falar mais alto e não está pensando direito — Ele não é nada mais do que um inimigo para mim, eu nunca cederia às vontades dele — eu soltei minhas pernas e cruzei os braços — Prefiro perder minha vida, a fazer algo que ele queira!

Sesshoumaru me apoiou novamente ao peito dele e apoiou o queixo no topo de minha cabeça. A energia em meu tornozelo estava fraca, voltando novamente... Eu queria rompê-la novamente, mas aí voltaríamos à estaca zero, pois em algum momento ela iria voltar. Eu sabia que já estava na hora de voltar para a cabana, precisávamos partir. Yokoyama já estava nos aguardando... Ou não, talvez essa pulseira de energia maligna fosse somente uma forma de saber se estávamos ou não chegando!

— Sesshoumaru — eu disse chamando a atenção dele para mim, eu me afastei dele e o olhei — Eu sei por que estou com isso no meu tornozelo — ele fez um movimento com a cabeça como se perguntasse por que — Ele está vulnerável, deve ter acontecido algo do lado de lá, e ele mandou Ritsu nos vigiar... — ele pareceu começar entender a minha linha de raciocínio — Para saber quando estivéssemos próximos e não fosse pego de surpresa!

— Hm — ele disse, como se entendesse exatamente ao o que eu me referia — E como vamos enganá-lo?

— Eu faço uma barreira, onde eu o sinta, mas ele não me sinta... — eu disse o explicando. Assim seria mais fácil rastreá-lo, sem ele saber. Para ele eu somente posso ter purificado a energia que me cerca. Ele assentiu e eu sorri. Estava me sentindo confiante novamente. Senti meu corpo ser deitado bruscamente no chão, eu me assustei a principio, mas logo Sesshoumaru estava sobre mim — O que foi? — eu perguntei dando um sorriso. Ele me olhava sério, como se tentasse me ler...

— Hm — foi à única coisa que ele me disse antes de me beijar. Começou com um beijo na ponta do nariz, depois ele esfregou nossos narizes, sem parar de me olhar nos olhos e depois ele selou nossos lábios. Não foi um beijo longo, porque eu sentia alguém se aproximando. Sesshoumaru se levantou e eu também, logo Rin e Shippou apareceram sorrindo para nós, Takeo os seguia de perto. Ele realmente gostou de minhas crianças. Voltamos para a cabana da vovó, Takeo ia à frente com as crianças, brincando e sorrindo, eu e Sesshoumaru vínhamos um pouco mais atrás, de mãos dadas e observando as crianças. Quando chegamos à cabana, os outros já estavam prontos para partir. Eles estavam somente nos aguardando.

— Crianças, vocês não irão conosco dessa vez, ficarão com a vovó — eu disse abaixada na frente deles, os olhando nos olhos. Eu já estava com Joyeuse, o arco e a aljava e com a mochila, Sesshoumaru estava em pé atrás de mim — Voltaremos logo — eu disse os abraçando.

— Eu vou sentir saudades Kagome — Shippou disse um pouco choroso.

— Eu também Kagome — Rin disse chorando, me abraçando bem apertado — Do senhor também, Senhor Sesshoumaru — ela disse envergonhada. Sesshoumaru somente assentiu.

— Vamos logo — Inu-yasha disse depois de se despedir de Kikyou. Ele parecia de mau-humor, mas eu não ligo.

Passamos a andar na direção sul, local onde Kohaku havia dito achar que Yokoyama estava. E a direção que eu também achava que devia seguir.

 _2 dias depois._

Já estávamos próximos do local onde Yokoyama estava. Nesses dois dias paramos somente à noite para darmos um descanso e saímos logo cedo, Sesshoumaru ficou comigo o tempo todo, como se estivesse preocupado por causa da pulseira, mas ele não disse nada e nem eu perguntei. Takeo dormiu próximo de nós também, mas nos dando privacidade, éramos os mais afastados. Logo cedo, passamos a caminhar numa direção qualquer dentro da floresta.

A pulseira em meu tornozelo estava totalmente corrompida, ela parecia pulsar em volta de meu tornozelo, e estava me causando um grande desconforto. Inu-yasha ia andando a frente, pelo menos ele parecia atento a tudo a sua volta, ele ia seguindo o que eu falava, para onde eu apontava ser a direção, afinal havia locais em que a pulseira enfraquecia e locais que ela ficava mais forte, era para esses que seguíamos. Takeo e Sesshoumaru estavam ao meu lado, Sango e Miroku vinham um pouco atrás em Kirara. Estávamos todos em alerta, afinal eu sentia que a qualquer momento estaríamos frente a frente com o inimigo.

— Kagome — Sango chamou minha atenção, ela estava com Miroku e ambos estavam ao meu lado. Eu a olhei curiosa, porém a ardência em meu tornozelo estava quase insuportável — Vou olhar por cima, possa ser que eu enxergue algo de lá — ela olhou para Takeo — Se Kagome diz que é por aqui, de cima deve dar para ver.

— Só não deixe nada te ver e nem te sentir — Takeo disse enquanto parava e a olhava, Sango assentiu e sumiu de nossas vistas alguns instantes depois. Inu-yasha também parou, se aproximando de nós, entretanto eu sentia o desconforto dele, se sentindo _deslocado,_ entre Takeo e Sesshoumaru. A dor em meu tornozelo piorou e eu sabia que realmente estávamos perto. Takeo se virou para mim, me olhando sério. — Kagome? — ele perguntou parando a minha frente.

Acontece que meu corpo estava sendo afetado pela energia maligna e estava tentando se purificar. Mesmo com a barreira a impedindo a energia maligna de fluir naturalmente, ela estava tentando sair e cumprir seu propósito... Avisar Yokoyama. Mas eu ainda não sabia se podia deixar a energia ser purificada, poderíamos precisar dela ainda e também eu estava sentindo dor, muita dor. Eu não estava mais agüentando e provavelmente Takeo sentiu o perigo que me ronda, afinal era essa a função de nosso acordo... _Proteção_.

— Humana? — Sesshoumaru perguntou me olhando também. Ele parecia tentar ler minhas feições, mas eu estava me controlando para não demonstrar que estava me sentindo afetada. Os âmbares me analisavam, pareciam querer entrar em minha mente. Eu queria respondê-lo, mas se eu o fizesse, eu iria demonstrar que eu estava sentindo muita dor.

Fui pega de surpresa quando fui derrubada com tudo no chão quando Takeo puxou minha perna direita, eu só consegui impedir minha cabeça de bater contra o chão. Sesshoumaru nos olhava de forma curiosa, assim como Inu-yasha — Aí! — eu exclamei com a queda, eu não estava preparada. Ele me olhou muito bravo, o lado youkai começando a surgir... Ele sentia meu corpo ameaçado e cumpria sua função de familiar.

— Desfaça a barreira — ele disse me olhando muito sério, os olhos chocolates estavam escuros e a energia dele densa, ele não veria como estava meu tornozelo enquanto eu estivesse envolta por ela. Inu-yasha estava confuso, ele queria perguntar, mas não falou nada. Sesshoumaru também estava confuso.

— Não posso, não sei se ele está perto — eu disse olhando para o outro lado, não queria mais encará-los... Eu sentia meu corpo doendo em outros locais, e eu sabia que precisava expulsar aquilo, mas ainda não, não quando estávamos tão perto! — Ele pode me sentir.

— Kagome — a voz de Sesshoumaru se fez presente, e eu o olhei. Ele estava sério, muito sério. Ele sabia que se Takeo estava agindo assim tinha algo. Algo muito sério. Eu não queria ser repreendida, eu queria ajudá-los...

— Feh, ela tem razão ele pode senti-la — Inu-yasha disse parado atrás de Takeo, se aproximando de nós — Espere Sango e Miroku voltarem, se eles avistarem algo, ela desfaz isso aí... — ele me olhou, mas parecia incerto de suas palavras. Sesshoumaru estava irritado e eu só queria levantar, mas era impossível de fazer, Takeo prendia minha perna de uma forma que me imobilizava.

— Não posso demorar mais — ele disse com sua voz mudando um pouco, o lado de youkai quase desperto, e ele sabia que se demorasse mais meu corpo não agüentaria. Takeo forçou minha barreira a se desfazer, mas eu insistia em mantê-la, ele não podia dar fim ao meu esforço, somente eu poderia pôr fim nisso! — **Você vai ser corrompida Kagome!** — ele exclamou irritado sua voz totalmente mudada, o que fez com que eu perdesse a concentração e a barreira se desfez instantaneamente. A grande quantidade de energia maligna que saiu de minha barreira foi contida na barreira de Takeo, ainda assim Yokoyama não poderia nos sentir. Eu acabei arfando de dor, quando ele mexeu os dedos em torno de meu tornozelo. Inu-yasha e Sesshoumaru também estavam dentro da barreira — **Olha isso!** — Ele puxou minha calça e viu que a parte onde a energia se concentrava estava preta. Minha pele estava necrosando aos poucos e eu estava sentindo dor por isso.

— Hm — Foi o que eu disse olhando para cima, mas na direção contraria a de Sesshoumaru. Eu não iria chorar, nem demonstrar mais que eu estava sentindo dor, aquilo já estava muito ruim. Eu sabia que seria repreendida.

— Realmente, imprudente! — ele disse purificando a energia de Yokoyama que estava dentro da barreira e curando a parte que estava ferida, a energia dele estava mais quente que de costume, mas era por causa do seu lado youkai que estava desperto — Não faça mais isso! Nunca mais!

— Kagome! — Sango desceu com Kirara, Takeo já havia desfeito a barreira, estavam os três em pé e eu no chão — Tem um castelo mais a frente, mas ele parece estar habitado por pessoas normais... — ela disse me olhando de forma curiosa parando próxima de mim — A propósito, o que faz no chão?

— Nada — eu disse me levantando. Sesshoumaru e Takeo não disseram nada, mas eu ainda seria repreendida depois, eu _sabia_. Como se fosse somente por um segundo eu senti a presença de Ritsu, longe, mas senti. Eles estavam aqui e não esperavam ser pego de surpresas, por isso não se preocupavam com barreiras para escondê-los — Vamos, eles estão lá — eu disse seguindo na direção de Sango. Ela havia começado a seguir na direção do castelo que ela havia visto, e eu comecei a correr ao lado dela.

— Como tem tanta certeza? — Inu-yasha perguntou. Os outros já nos seguiam. Estávamos muito perto deles, eu sabia.

— Só tenho — eu disse dando de ombros. Dessa vez eu ia correndo ao lado de Kirara. Eu sabia que ele estava lá, e seria ali que tudo se acabaria de vez, ou somente seria o inicio de alguma coisa. Um castelo apareceu em nosso campo de visão, ele era grande, deveria ser de algum senhor feudal importante. Eu sentia pessoas lá dentro, mas algo me impedia de senti-los de verdade. Entramos no castelo e não havia ninguém a vista, como pode um grupo desses entrar aqui e _ninguém_ ver?

— Tem certeza de que tinha gente aqui, Sango? — Inu-yasha perguntou de forma debochada.

— Havia algumas mulheres por ali Inu-yasha — Miroku disse de forma ofendida. Eu os olhei, mas algo chamou minha atenção. Um homem vinha andando de forma desleixada na varanda do castelo, havia acabado de fazer a curva, estava distraído olhando para suas mãos. Os cabelos negros estavam molhados e os fios mais desleixados do que nunca, a pele rosada possuía algumas escoriações no rosto e nos braços – que eram visíveis – e os olhos azuis mostravam confusão. Estava com suas roupas usuais de guerra e usava um kimono preto com detalhes azuis claros... Será que sempre estava preparado para lutar?

Ele levantou o olhar e nos viu, seus olhos mostraram a surpresa ao nos ver ali — Kagome? — Ritsu perguntou confuso, me analisando um pouco incerto. Sesshoumaru ao meu lado, trocou a posição das pernas, e eu sabia o porquê daquilo, sabia que por causa deles, ele ficou ferido daquela forma. Ritsu deu um sorriso debochado, voltando à postura de sempre — Ora, ora... Você está de parabéns Kagome! — ele olhou algo em seu pulso e balançou a cabeça — Não havia percebido que você tinha desfeito meu feitiço.

— Acontece com todos — eu disse dando de ombros, o vendo retirar um fio de cabelo que estava enrolado ali, então ele realmente tinha um fio de cabelo meu... Mas como ele o conseguiu?

— Vejo que estão todos aqui — ele disse olhando para todos, e parando os olhos em Sesshoumaru e sua expressão mudou levemente, parecia irado — Até mesmo você, _Ses-shou-ma-ru..._ — ele disse de forma espaçada e dando ênfase ao nome dele. Sesshoumaru o olhou um pouco irritado, mas não disse nada. Nem mesmo um "hm" como de costume.

— Bah vocês falam demais! — Inu-yasha disse sacando Tessaiga e atacando Ritsu com a ferida do vento, como sempre impulsivo. Ritsu desviou facilmente e Inu-yasha acabou destruindo parte da varanda. Ritsu fez uma lança surgir e ele se preparava para o ataque. Alguns youkais, aproximadamente uns cinqüenta, surgiram de uma das salas. E eu sabia que ainda teria mais, assim como foi comigo daquela vez... Mesmo despreparados eles estavam com uma reserva de youkais, revirei os olhos.

— Esse meio-youkai é impaciente, não? — ele perguntou para o nada, e balançou a cabeça em forma de reprimenda — Nem espera terminamos de conversar... — ele apoiou a lança no chão. Os youkais ainda não atacavam, Sango e Miroku já haviam descido de Kirara e estavam preparados, assim como Sesshoumaru, Takeo e eu estávamos somente esperando, mesmo sem termos sacado nossas armas, fora Inu-yasha que já havia feito o primeiro ataque. — Já que estão todos aqui, vamos ao que interessa, não? Quero brincar um pouquinho!

— Você sempre fala demais não acha? — Inu-yasha perguntou impaciente e eu quis sorrir, mas guardei isso para mim — Vamos ao o que interessa...! — ele disse, mas na verdade só repetiu o que Ritsu disse.

— Na verdade, vocês só adiantaram nossos planos em um dia — Ritsu disse apontando com a lança na direção de Inu-yasha, Sango e Miroku. Os youkais avançaram sobre eles, e acabamos nos separando. Sesshoumaru afastou um youkai que veio para cima de nós e eu e Takeo nos afastamos. Rapidamente, Ritsu veio para cima de Sesshoumaru com a lança apontada na direção dele, mas Sesshoumaru o parou com Bakusaiga — Lembra do nosso último encontro? — Ritsu perguntou para Sesshoumaru, um youkai veio para cima de mim e Takeo, mas ele o eliminou. Sesshoumaru o olhou de forma desinteressada — Você me deve algo...

Eu procurei entender do que se tratava, mas algo atraiu minha atenção. Uma energia muito poderosa, que estava na porta que eu estava na direção, ela parecia me atrair para ela, me puxar, como se eu devesse seguir até lá, mas eu não faria. — Kagome? — Takeo me chamou, eu o olhei confusa — Vamos a nossa formação? — ele perguntou dando um sorriso de canto.

Eu assenti e fiz a pulseira de energia aparecer — Oh familiar que me cedeu parte de seu domínio, ordeno-lhe agora que lute ao meu lado. Você será meu escudo, será minha arma, assim como eu serei os seus. Nossas mentes, nossos corpos e nossas almas se tornarão um, para que não haja ressentimento e incertezas em nossos ataques — e fiz o movimento de mão necessário para ativar a ordem. Eu e Takeo entramos em ressonância, era como se eu estivesse na mente de Takeo e ele na minha, pensávamos em conjunto e poderíamos formar estratégias separadamente, muito mais pratico em uma luta, seria agora que partiríamos ao ataque contra Ritsu e os youkais... _Seria_ , se eu não tivesse escutado aquela voz, fria e carregada de poder se pronunciar e me fazendo congelar no lugar.

— O que está acontecendo aqui?

 **No capítulo 21** Sobre Sesshoumaru ter ficado um pouco vulnerável, não quero que me crucifiquem, nem que digam que eu o estou usando errado. Somente quero que vocês vejam – e entendam – que não é só porque o personagem é frio e fechado, que ele não pode ter seus momentos de fraqueza. Ele já sabe dos sentimentos dele por Kagome, e sobre os sentimentos em relação à Rin também. Por isso, ele se sentiu vulnerável, que justamente quando ele decide amar alguém, a vida dessa pessoa não é nada comparada a dele u-u


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22**

 **Pov's Autora.**

— _O que está acontecendo aqui?_

A pergunta parecia estar ecoando na cabeça de Kagome. Após fazer a ligação com Takeo, Kagome estava se preparando para atacar Ritsu também, mas quando aquela pergunta foi feita ela travou no mesmo lugar, não só ela, como todos os outros. Todos voltaram sua atenção para a varanda do castelo, local de onde a pessoa havia acabado de fazer a curva, assim como Ritsu havia feito. Kagome era a mais espantada dentre eles, seus olhos azuis tão arregalados e assustados que ela não conseguia se conter. Takeo ao seu lado não entendeu a reação deles, mas talvez tivesse alguma merda ali no meio... Ele sentia os pensamentos de Kagome confusos demais e incertos demais. Os youkais foram para cima de Inu-yasha, Sango e Miroku novamente, nem os deixando absorver a informação que receberam agora. _Eles estavam chocados!_ Sesshoumaru e Ritsu pararam de se atacar e olharam para a varanda, os olhos âmbares demonstraram fúria.

— Senhor Yokoyama, temos visita — Ritsu disse dando um sorriso de lado e desviando o olhar de seu mestre, olhando diretamente para Kagome, enfim o tão esperado encontro de _Yokoyama_ e Kagome acontecia. Ele não se preocupou de Sesshoumaru atacá-lo, sabia que ele não o faria... Não neste momento. — Porém algumas indesejadas... — ele disse olhando para Sesshoumaru de forma lasciva. Sesshoumaru não prestava atenção em Ritsu, seu olhar só focava neles... Principalmente _nela_.

Kagome estava com Joyeuse em mãos e olhava diretamente naqueles olhos negros, negros como a noite mais escura, olhos que a observavam de forma ansiosa e agitada, olhos que demonstravam ansiar aquele momento, há tempos! A pele pálida envolvida por um kimono semelhante ao de Ritsu, nas mesmas cores e uma armadura envolvendo o peito, um sorriso brincava em seus lábios finos e os fios castanhos acobreados estavam soltos, chegando até a metade das costas. Kagome analisava a tudo atentamente, se perguntando como poderia ser tão burra. Em sua mão estava pendendo o colar, com a meia lua e a pedra negra no meio. Kagome olhou diretamente para sua mão, "Por isso nunca o retirava".

— Seja bem vinda Kagome! — ele disse abrindo os braços, como se ela fosse até ele abraçá-lo. Porém a mesma somente o olhou de forma fria — Fico feliz que tenha vindo me _conhecer!_ — ele abriu mais o sorriso, como se ela realmente fosse abraçá-lo e Sesshoumaru se irritou mais do que antes... Ele realmente se irritou com essa merda toda — Mas seus amigos já estão participando da festa — ele disse olhando para Sango, Inu-yasha e Miroku que lutavam contra os youkais, depois deu um olhar sério para Ritsu e ele assentiu, avançando sobre Sesshoumaru novamente, que defendeu o ataque — Eu não desejo lutar contra _você_ Kagome — Yokoyama disse descendo os degraus da varanda e jogando o colar sobre a estrutura, pegando em seguida uma lança que havia ali.

— Suas palavras são um pouco contraditórias — Takeo disse atraindo a atenção dos olhos negros para ele, Kagome ainda estava num topor em seus pensamentos confusos — Ainda mais depois do ataque você ordenou contra Kagome... E agora com essa arma em mãos... — ele deu de ombros. Yokoyama o olhou de forma entediada e um pouco contraditória.

— Aquilo foi um erro — Yokoyama disse apoiando a lança no chão e olhando nos olhos chocolate — Eu não queria que nada daquilo acontecesse com Kagome e o responsável foi punido por isso — ele a olhou carinhoso, dando um sorriso amoroso — Na verdade eu quero que ela venha comigo...

— Não irei com você! Não mesmo! — Kagome disse o olhando com toda a raiva que ela possuía. Depois que toda a confusão passou, ela finalmente encontrou seus sentimentos. Kagome foi enganada, traída, _usada!_ — Eu disse antes _Yokoyama_ , prefiro morrer a ficar do seu lado! — ela cuspiu as palavras, como se fossem uma maldição, frisando aquele nome. Os olhos azuis estavam sérios e sua expressão era irada — Eu te odeio Kurama! — ela disse apontando o dedo na direção dele, muito irada. Ela deu dois passos para frente indo na direção dele, Takeo nada fez somente a olhava, entendo o que se passava, ele via no coração de Kagome, afinal estavam ligados. Finalmente ela tinha colocado os pensamentos em ordem e ele viu _tudo_ — Eu confiei em você, eu fui sua amiga e você me usou! — ela gritou irada, sua energia descontrolada.

— Eu nunca te usei! — ele gritou de volta a olhando irritado — Eu sempre fui sincero com você, eu te falei que te desejava aquele dia em que te beijei! — ele apontou o dedo na direção de Kagome, colocando toda sua frustração para fora — Eu pedi para que você me notasse, contei que estava interessado em você e contei sobre meu desejo; e o que você faz? Dá-me as costas, quase sem dizer nada e vai embora, me deixando naquele lugar sem nem olhar para trás, depois se afastando cada vez mais de mim. Ignorando-me quando eu falava com você, dando atenção para aquele maldito youkai raposa e quase não olhava para mim — ele aponta para uma direção qualquer a olhando muito bravo. Mas nada comparada a raiva de Kagome, ela sim estava irada — Indo para _outro_ que eu nem sei quem é, eu não poderia deixar o caminho livre para ele, se você não me quis por bem, que seja por mal! — ele disse dando de ombros no final.

— Tudo isso não passa de puro capricho seu! — ela disse ainda muito irritada, se sentia uma idiota. Ele a olhou de forma debochada o que a deixou mais brava — Eu não sou obrigada a te amar, muito menos de ficar com você! Eu tenho meus sentimentos, minha vida! Não sou obrigada a ficar com quem não quero! — Kagome estava muito irritada e os sentimentos dela estavam sendo passados para Takeo, ele estava começando a mudar.

— Nunca foi um capricho meu — Kurama disse mais calmo, observando o estado de Kagome — Eu sempre disse que te queria, mandei Ritsu lhe dar o recado, te chantageei e você não me deu atenção — ele olhou para Takeo que estava respirando forte — Tentei me aproximar de você, ganhei sua confiança, mas não seu coração, por isso mandei Ritsu preparar aquela emboscada, mas algo deu errado — ele suspirou de forma chateada — E agora você me odeia _Akane_...

Kagome piscou um pouco confusa, do que ele tinha a chamado? Takeo os olhava de forma curiosa, como assim Akane? — Akane? — Takeo perguntou tão confuso quanto Kagome. Ele a olhou e ela negou, respondendo a pergunta interna dele.

Kurama os olhou como se tivesse dito demais, não era para ser assim, não era para Kagome saber sobre isso, mas resolveu contar a verdade. Ele não agüentava mais esconder isso — Kagome é minha Akane — Yokoyama disse a olhando com carinho, relembrando alguns momentos com sua amada — Kagome é a _reencarnação_ de minha Akane.

Takeo sentiu a energia de Kagome mudar, como se fosse uma pequena explosão dentro dela, e ocasionalmente nele — EU NÃO SOU A REENCARNAÇÃO DE NINGUÉM! — Kagome gritou tão irada, que chamou a atenção de todos. Eles os olharam sem entender nada, porque Kagome tocava nesse assunto? O dragão de sua espada entrou em ressonância com o poder dela e de Takeo fazendo assim um dragão prateado surgir em torno dela, um dragão que parecia ter vida própria. O poder de Kagome estava totalmente liberto, deixando a pequena camada de energia lilás levemente prateada em torno de seu corpo. Yokoyama arregalou os olhos e tentou fugir do ataque, mas o dragão o seguia, parecendo querer devorá-lo. Entretanto usando um youkai como escudo ele conseguiu deter o ataque do dragão, o youkai foi purificado no mesmo instante e o dragão sumiu. — Takeo... — Kagome disse o olhando e dando um sorriso quase sádico — Vamos brincar!

Takeo devolveu o mesmo sorriso, assentindo levemente. Com seu lado youkai totalmente liberto, mas sem mudar de forma, e com a raiva de Kagome, ele sentia que poderia se divertir como _daquela_ vez.

Sesshoumaru estava tendo um pouco de problemas com Ritsu, mas nada que ele não pudesse resolver, pelo menos por enquanto. Ele o atacou de surpresa, mas conseguiu deter o ataque com o chicote venenoso. Ritsu deu um sorriso de canto — Agora meu mestre conseguirá aquilo o que sempre quis — Ritsu disse se afastando de Sesshoumaru e dando uma olhada rápida na direção de Yokoyama, Kagome e Takeo. Rapidamente Sesshoumaru fez o mesmo, notando a forma como Kagome estava confusa. "O que será que passa na mente da humana?" ele se perguntava. Somente ele podia confundi-la, mais ninguém — Kagome enfim conheceu Kurama Yokoyama, em sua verdadeira face, em seu verdadeiro poder! — Ritsu deixava clara sua admiração por Yokoyama.

— Hm — foi tudo o que Sesshoumaru disse, mas ele estava se sentindo irritado, muito irritado. Pensava em como Kagome se sentia, se ele se sentia dessa forma, ela estava pior. O inimigo estava tão perto esse tempo todo e nem mesmo ele percebeu! Cercando Kagome, dando em cima dela, e pior querendo-a na cara dele. Isso não tinha perdão, agora que ele tinha finalmente assumido seus sentimentos para ela, ele não perdoaria ninguém que quisesse Kagome! Sesshoumaru estava sendo egoísta, mas quem não é quando se ama alguém? Ele foi retirado de seus pensamentos quando Ritsu o atacou com uma estranha bola de energia amarela.

— Você acha que terá alguma chance dessa vez, _Sesshoumaru?_ — Ritsu perguntou com certo nojo ao pronunciar o nome daquele que quase lhe causou a ruína e o pior, lhe humilhou perante seu mestre. E isso era lago que ele nunca iria perdoar, muito menos, _esquecer_ — Dessa vez, será você quem vai ser humilhado perante todos! Sentirá o que eu senti naquele dia! Não te deixarei escapar — e seus olhos ficaram amarelos, Sesshoumaru o olhou um pouco surpreso e sentiu o perigo o rondando por isso redobrou sua atenção em relação à Ritsu. Mas mal sabe Ritsu que Sesshoumaru se sentiu tão, ou mais humilhado do que ele naquele dia, afinal ele teve que receber cuidados de uma humana.

Ritsu correu a uma velocidade maior a que ele atacava anteriormente e surpreendeu Sesshoumaru, que conseguiu defender o ataque da lança no último instante, porém ele não contava com outra arma que estava envolvida na energia de Ritsu o atacasse também, uma espada sem um mestre, essa arma o acertou no braço esquerdo, mas ele conseguiu se esquivar, o que causou somente um corte superficial. — Não será tão fácil dessa vez — Sesshoumaru murmurou baixo, mas Ritsu foi capaz de escutar, o que piorou sua raiva. Seus olhos pareciam cada vez mais amarelos, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que aquilo era impossível, afinal, como os olhos mudam de cor assim?! Estava claro para ele que Ritsu era um youkai mago e não era de qualquer clã, parecia ser dos Daemonia. O clã de magos mais poderosos existentes na era feudal, mas Sesshoumaru sabia que Ritsu não sabia pertencer aos Daemonia. Afinal seus poderes eram muito limitados.

Novamente Ritsu atacou, não esperava dar chance a Sesshoumaru, afinal ele precisava derrotá-lo, entretanto dessa vez Sesshoumaru esperou o ataque da outra arma, não sendo mais pego de surpresa por ela. Ele bloqueou o ataque da lança com a Bakusaiga e segurou a arma com a outra mão, sua lâmia cortando-lhe a palma, os olhos de Ritsu se arregalaram quando Sesshoumaru a empunhou, quebrando o encanto da mesma e depois dando um sorriso de canto, superior — Maldito! — Ritsu gritou forçando a lança sobre as duas espadas nas mãos de Sesshoumaru, mas não obteve sucesso — Eu não queria usar isso agora, mas você não me dá escolhas Sesshoumaru.

Ritsu deu dois passos para trás e Sesshoumaru foi avançar sobre ele, não o deixando escapar, mas o mesmo deu um impulso para trás para fugir do contra-ataque, Ritsu deu um sorriso que mostrava os dentes brancos perfeitamente alinhados. O mesmo lhe mostrou a mão e Sesshoumaru se sentiu confuso com o movimento, até que no centro da palma da mão dele apareceu uma pequena bola de energia um pouco amarelada, meio esbranquiçada em algumas partes, que dobrou de tamanho de repente — Espero que sinta dor, muita dor! — Ritsu disse quando a lançou sobre Sesshoumaru. Como o mesmo estava atacando a bola o acertou em cheio, mas o ataque foi reduzido pela outra espada que ele usou como escudo e foi destruída, assim como as vestes de Sesshoumaru na parte do peito. Ele estava sem armadura agora e a parte de cima de sua roupa se fora, deixando seu peito livre.

— Maldito! — Sesshoumaru rosnou para Ritsu, começando a ficar muito irritado com ele e o sorriso de Ritsu só o deixava mais nervoso. Sesshoumaru atacou com Bakusaiga sem se importar com Inu-yasha que lutava um pouco mais atrás com um youkai besta grande. O ataque avançou sobre Ritsu, porém ele conseguiu escapar facilmente e o ataque seguiu na direção de Inu-yasha que percebeu o ataque um pouco em cima, mas conseguiu desviar também sem ser pego. O mesmo não aconteceu com o youkai que Inu-yasha lutava.

— Sesshoumaru, seu bastardo! — Inu-yasha gritou para ele muito irritado, mas o susto ainda estava presente em sua face — Preste mais atenção da próxima, poderia ser Kagome ou os outros aqui! — ele disse atacando outro youkai que o atacava com uma espada, parando de dar atenção ao meio irmão.

— Kagome? — Ritsu perguntou retoricamente, olhando ainda para Inu-yasha, mas foi pego de surpresa pelo chicote de veneno de Sesshoumaru que enrolou em seu braço direito — Ah, fala sério! — ele disse colocando a mão no mesmo, mas Sesshoumaru o puxou para ele, desferindo um forte soco em seu rosto. Ritsu conseguiu se soltar do chicote e se afastou, cuspindo um dente — Você vai pagar por isso youkai — Ritsu disse muito sério, todo o vestígio de brincadeira deixado para trás. Agora ele daria tudo de si.

Sango conseguiu desviar de mais uma flecha que vinha em sua direção, seu osso voador preso em uma das inúmeras árvores que havia por ali, mas ela precisava dele, ele era seu escudo. Enquanto estivesse sem ele, estaria vulnerável. _Muito vulnerável_. Pegou sua foice com corrente e se preparou para atacar. Diferente das outras vezes, esses youkais eram muito bons em lutas, nada comparado as outras lutas que eles tiveram contra os youkais de Yokoyama. Esses pareciam pensar antes de atacar e davam muito trabalho.

Um dos youkais humanos se aproximou com uma espada em mãos, avançando sobre si, Sango conseguiu defender com a corrente, entretanto ele era muito mais forte do que ela, uma humana. Muito rápido ela conseguiu se esquivar para o lado direito, se jogando de costas sobre o solo e usou a foice rapidamente cortando a cabeça dele, que ainda estava se preparando para atacá-la novamente. Youkais "humanos", das outras vezes não haviam youkais que não fossem bestas ou animais, mas dessa vez havia os que se pareciam com humanos, das mais diversas formas e com as mais diversas habilidades. Sango se levantou e focou em tentar chegar a seu osso voador. Ela estava com feridas espalhadas pelo corpo e alguns hematomas, mas sabia que isso acabaria ali, por isso daria tudo de si. Nem que saísse dali inconsciente, sem forças, ela sabia que teria tentado seu máximo!

Séria uma tarefa difícil e que exigiria muito de seu corpo, mas Sango era uma mulher esforçada e decidida. Faria de tudo para acabar com aquele ser que estava causando dor aos outros e principalmente em sua amiga, Kagome. Quando ela viu quem era Yokoyama, ela sentiu a dor de sua amiga e se compadeceu de sua dor. Pediu aos céus que Miroku estivesse bem, e acabaria com qualquer um que lhe fizesse mal. Kirara também estava fora de seu alcance de visão e aquilo não a deixava mais tranqüila... "É isso não vai ser fácil", Sango pensou avançando sobre os youkais ainda restantes.

Miroku estava usando seus amuletos para purificar os youkais e também usava seu bastão para se defender e atacar, mas ele nunca teve uma luta tão difícil quanto aquela. Seu buraco do vento fazia uma terrível falta agora, afinal seria muito mais fácil se ele pudesse sugá-los para o nada. Outra flecha veio em sua direção, dessa vez eles haviam se coordenado e os guerreiros atacavam enquanto os arqueiros tentavam abater os inimigos, nesse caso eles. Miroku sabia que precisavam derrubar os arqueiros para terem uma mobilidade melhor, mas ele estava muito longe de Sango e Inu-yasha estava muito ocupado. E a arqueira do grupo estava tendo sérios problemas de pensamentos, ela estava confusa e isso era claro para ele. Kagome confiou em Kurama e foi traída por ele...

A preocupação com sua noiva também não o deixava muito perceptível as coisas ao seu redor, ele queria saber de Sango, pelo menos vê-la, mas nada, nem mesmo o osso voador ele escutava, a ansiedade e o receio começavam a dominá-lo, mas ele não podia deixar isso acontecer. Outro youkai veio atacá-lo, mas ele o purificou com seu bastão, ele estava com um amuleto preso nele para casos como esse. Sesshoumaru e Ritsu estavam numa luta acirrada também, destruindo tudo ao redor e nenhum dos youkais se atreviam a se aproximar deles. Kagome e Takeo haviam acabado de começar o ataque a Kurama, o papo finalmente acabou. A confusão de Kagome também pelo o que ele podia perceber...

Um corpo feminino atraiu sua atenção ao longe, estava correndo o mais rápido que podia e desviando de todos que podia. Sango estava "bem" afinal, Miroku ficou mais aliviado, entretanto ele precisava dela, afinal ela sabia atirar perfeitamente bem e no momento é a única que poderia neutralizar os arqueiros — Sango! — ele gritou atraindo a atenção dela. A mesma olhou para ele e fez um sinal de espere, Miroku não viu mais Sango e matou outro youkai que o atacava... Eles ainda eram muitos! A mesma estava indo pegar seu osso voador e conseguiu com muito esforço, matando assim os oito youkais que tentavam acertá-la com um único ataque do boomerang. Ela correu para perto de Miroku e atacou alguns youkais com a foice que ainda estava em sua mão, os acertando em locais fatais.

— Sim? — ela perguntou quando parou próximo a ele, todavia estava esperta com os youkais que ainda estavam por ali. Ambos se analisando de forma rápida procurando ferimentos mais sérios, mas não encontraram, o que os deixou aliviados.

— Precisamos neutralizar os arqueiros! — Miroku disse apontando para o alto do telhado do castelo, Sango assentiu e chamou por Kirara que estava ajudando Miroku, as duas correram e no caminho iam derrubando os youkais que tentavam as impedi-las, logo subindo por entre as árvores quando sumiram do campo de visão dos arqueiros, ela tinha conseguido uma aljava cheia e um arco com um dos youkais que ela havia derrubado. Agora os arqueiros só tinham Miroku e Inu-yasha como alvos o que dificultou um pouco para ambos. Kagome estava fora da lista de ataque e Sesshoumaru muito longe de um alcance perfeito.

Sango posicionou o arco e começou a acertar um após o outro, fazendo com que os arqueiros fossem neutralizados com sucesso, deixando assim somente os youkais em solo como alvo. Um deles a acertou no ombro, mas nada que ela não pudesse dar conta. Rondou novamente a área, buscando se havia deixado algum passar, mas não. Sango havia exterminado todos, estava mais fácil agora. Ela pulou de Kirara e começou a ajudar Miroku, os dois juntos era mais pratico, afinal um dava cobertura para o outro.

Inu-yasha atacava novamente com a Ferida do vento, mas estava sendo inútil no momento, ela não acertava aquele que ele queria. Alguns youkais eram exterminados pelo ataque dele por estarem desprevenidos, outros conseguiam escapar, mas acertar o youkai raposa da tribo do norte estava sendo quase impossível. Inu-yasha já o tinha visto antes e sabia por Kouga que um de seus companheiros daquela tribo havia deserdado e virado um youkai do mal. Primeiramente se aliou a Naraku, mas quando este perdeu, buscou um novo aliado, encontrando Kurama e Ritsu. Tudo o que ele buscava era algum youkai poderoso e usar seu status, como um servo do mais forte.

— Vamos cachorro, me acerte! — ele disse correndo, mas não era tão veloz quanto Kouga.

— Covarde, isso que você é! — Inu-yasha gritou irritado. Mas ele iria pegá-lo, nem que fosse a ultima coisa que fizesse. Ele correu novamente na direção do youkai, mas nada surtia efeito, suas garras eram inúteis, Tessaiga quase sem utilidade, isso estava o frustrando e muito, até que aquela flecha acertou na perna do youkai lobo. Inu-yasha se virou prestes a agradecer a Kagome pela ajuda, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que havia sido Sango a atiradora da flecha — Adeus — Inu-yasha disse quando o atacou com a Onda Explosiva, e dessa vez o youkai lobo não fugiu. Sendo morto, como Inu-yasha desejava desde o começo.

Um clarão atraiu a atenção do meio-youkai e da exterminadora, quando eles olharam para o lado, avistaram um enorme dragão prateado avançando sobre tudo o que entrava em sua frente, e Inu-yasha era um dos que estavam em seu caminho. Rapidamente desviou e um pouco assustado, viu o dragão destruindo mais e mais youkais que estavam por ali e quando olhou na direção que o ataque veio se surpreendeu ao avistar Kagome e Takeo daquela forma.

Kurama estava tendo sérios problemas com Kagome e Takeo. Era como se eles fossem um só corpo e nada os separava, nem mesmo seus poderosos ataques. O dragão vinha com tudo sobre ele, mas Kurama não seria destruído por Kagome, ele a queria, porque ela estava fazendo aquilo?! Ele se perguntava em pensamento, com medo do que poderia acontecer a Kagome, mas ele precisava derrubar Takeo e só aí conseguiria levar Kagome, nem que tivesse que corrompê-la para isso. Kagome era sua amada Akane e nada, nem ninguém poderia mudar isso... Nem mesmo a pessoa por quem Kagome estava apaixonada! Essa pessoa Yokoyama queria estraçalhar em minúsculos pedaços por ter ao menos pensado em tocar Kagome!

— Agora Takeo — Kagome disse ao youkai ao seu lado, retirando Kurama de seus pensamentos possessivos. O mesmo pegou na mão dela e fez alguma coisa que só os dois entendiam. Como se fosse uma posição estranha de mãos, que Kagome imitou. Uma espada similar a Joyeuse surgiu na mão de Takeo, que até então estava atacando com seu poder espiritual. Os dois pararam lado a lado, os olhos frios e acusadores.

— Ah Kurama, — Takeo disse o olhando de forma feroz, parecia um animal que buscava sua presa, isso devido ao seu lado youkai totalmente desperto, mas não estava o dominando, afinal Kagome não corria perigo — Espero que você valha muito à pena... — e deu um sorriso sarcástico. Acontece que quando os pensamentos de Kagome e Takeo se unem, ele assume uma personalidade fria e sarcástica, se assemelhando a personalidade fria que Kagome adquire durante as lutas — Essa daqui é Kito, irmã gêmea de Joyeuse.

— Porque uma espada tem uma irmã gêmea? — Kurama perguntou aproveitando para respirar, fugir dos ataques deles não estava sendo muito fácil. E ele poderia pensar em alguma coisa para separá-los, afinal ele só queria Kagome. Takeo estava fora de seus planos.

— Porque todas as espadas são feita em pares, e elas acabam tendo irmãs ou irmãos — Kagome deu de ombros durante sua explicação, isso era algo muito simples, e desde sempre ela soube disso, mesmo em sua Era. Toda espada era forjada em par! — Joyeuse e Kito se conhecem tão bem quanto eu e Takeo, mesmo sem as espadas nunca terem lutado juntas.

— Então como pode ter tanta certeza de que elas se completam? — Kurama perguntou sacando outro bastão que estava próximo dali. Ele tinha que dar tudo de si, em vista que Ritsu estava tendo problemas com o youkai cachorro e não podia ajudá-lo contra Takeo. "Esses amigos de Kagome são todos uns irritantes!", ele pensou em meio a um suspiro.

— Porque nós nos completamos — Takeo respondeu dando um sorriso seco, olhando para Kito em sua mão — A ligação que existe entre mim e Kagome é inquebrável, em partes é claro, só quebra se um de nós morrermos, mas isso não vai acontecer — Takeo olhou no fundo dos olhos negros de forma sádica, os olhos chocolates pareciam duas fendas — _Eu mato_ aquele que tente matá-la.

— Todavia eu também não permitirei que mate Takeo — Kagome disse o olhando séria, muito séria. Quando a ligação acontecia um completava a frase do outro, mostrando o quão ligados estavam, o quanto os pensamentos estavam unidos — Eu sou sua arma e sou seu escudo, assim como ele é o meu. Mas você... — Kagome deu um sorriso de canto, o olhando de forma fria — quem você tem mesmo?

— Eu tenho a você e a Ritsu, não preciso de mais ninguém — Kurama disse mexido com as palavras frias de Kagome, ele sentiu como se tivesse seu coração arrancado e pisoteado por ela — Porque está agindo assim? Porque está fazendo isso? — Kurama estava se desesperando. Kagome não podia odiá-lo! — Onde está a doce Kagome que eu conheci? A que sorria para mim, sempre que conversávamos?!

— Você não merece mais vê-la — os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, porém Takeo continuou a falar — _Essa_ Kagome, não existe mais para você, na verdade nunca deveria ter existido. Kurama Yokoyama a matou para ele, Kagome confiava em Kurama e apreciava sua presença, entretanto agora a que existe é essa Kagome para você — ele apontou para a mulher ao seu lado que não desviava o olhar de Yokoyama em nenhum instante — A que foi treinada para exterminar youkais como você, para não ter remorso na hora de te matar e mais ainda, se sentir bem em fazer o seu trabalho.

— Você só pode estar brincando comigo! — Kurama disse ofendido, a dor estava começando a consumi-lo, mas ele não daria vazão a ela, Takeo só estava sendo duro, o desconcentrando. Ele sabia que Kagome nunca faria aquilo com ele, Takeo estava fazendo a cabeça dela com essa tal de ligação! Seus pensamentos estavam começando a entrar em conflito — Não houve nenhum registro de Kagome lutando assim, dessa forma fria.

— Porque não era necessário eu dar tudo de mim em nenhuma das lutas anteriores — ela respondeu séria. Takeo assentiu — _Somente Takeo_ pode libertar esse meu lado, assim como só eu posso libertar esse lado dele e se ele está aqui podemos nos divertir como daquela vez... — Kagome abriu um enorme sorriso, mas logo o desfez — Antes de começarmos, eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta. Como você estava no castelo de Daisuke, como o Kurama que eu conheci e com o seu corpo machucado?

— _Aquele_ Kurama não era eu verdadeiramente — Yokoyama disse relutante, ele não queria que ela pensasse que sua declaração fora uma mentira — Eu estava sofrendo com a fuga de energia que me atingiu naquela manhã. Eu tinha ficado tempo demais com o colar retendo meu poder e quando o retirei, meu corpo havia se desacostumado com o poder total — ele deu de ombros desviando o olhar — Tudo não passou de uma ilusão criada por mim, quando eu a percebi no castelo. Claro, em relação à Kurama, porque Daisuke e todo resto era verdadeiro.

Os olhos de Kagome brilharam, ela estava realmente feliz naquele momento — Quer dizer que você não me beijou aquele dia?

— Sim, mas eu já havia te beijado antes, lembra-se? — ele perguntou dando um sorriso de canto e como um raio a cena dela voltando da tribo de Kouga passou por sua cabeça, e na de Takeo também. Ambos viram o momento em que Kurama a beijou.

— Dois beijos? — Takeo perguntou assustado, afinal ele só sabia de um, não havia revirado a mente de Kagome a esse ponto. Sesshoumaru não deve ter gostado nada disso, se ele soubesse claro — Seu namorado vai surtar quando descobrir... — ele disse dando um sorriso de canto, mas a energia de Kurama se descontrolou, contaminando tudo ao redor. As plantas e as árvores foram perdendo as folhas e ficando negras. Corrompidas...

— _NA-MO-RA-DO?!_ — ele gritou muito irritado, aquilo só poderia ser uma piada de muito mal gosto de Takeo! — Como assim, namorado?! — ele a olhou com toda raiva que possuía dentro dele, ele a teria nem que fosse a força agora! Como outro ousou tocá-la?! Ele pegou as lanças e a olhou — Você vai me pagar por isso, Kagome! — e avançou sobre eles muito bravo.

Kagome conseguiu defender sem esforço algum o ataque de Kurama e Takeo o atacou pelo lado esquerdo, porém Kurama conseguiu defendê-lo com a outra lança. A energia maligna dele estava tentando entrar em contato com eles, mas com os poderes espirituais os envolvendo a energia estava sendo facilmente purificada. Kurama ainda tinha uma arma na manga e tentou controlar Takeo, mas o mesmo falhou, a mente deles estava inteiramente interligada.

— Não vai conseguir isso — Kagome disse atacando com o Lâmina Estelar Purificadora e Takeo com o Luar Prateado. Kurama começou a se esquivar do ataque ganhando distância deles. Pelo visto ele teria que usar mais do que armas, mas não tinha problema, ele precisava ganhar, precisava _dela_. E não importava o método, ele conseguiria!

Ele dirigiu um sorriso sarcástico a Kagome e sua energia maligna foi concentrada em sua mão direita. — O que você faria se aquele _maldito_ youkai raposa morresse? E a pequena humana? — ele perguntou apontando na direção do vilarejo, Kagome conhecia muito bem aquela direção. Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados, ele não seria capaz daquilo, seria?

— Você não ousaria?! — eles perguntaram juntos, a raiva de Kagome ficando quase incontrolável e a de Takeo surgindo como uma pequena chama. Takeo conhecia pouco das crianças, mas já tinha se apegado a eles, da mesma forma que havia se apegado a Kagome. Não permitiria que nada lhes acontecesse!

— Espere para ver os destroços do seu amado vilarejo, _se_ você retornar — Yokoyama disse dando um sorriso de canto, maligno. Se ela queria o lado mal dele, havia conseguido despertá-lo. Kagome não conteve mais o seu poder, deixou fluir livremente pelo seu corpo, assumindo os olhos prateados, Takeo estava da mesma forma, mas ao invés da energia lilás, era a azul bebê que o envolvia. Ambos muito bravos — MALDITO! — e atacaram com o Dragão Real, com ambas as espadas. O Dragão dessa vez possuía um tamanho muito maior do que o anterior e era muito mais feroz. Ele abocanhou Kurama que se envolveu na barreira de energia maligna, mas a mesma começava a ceder enquanto ele era arrastado pelo local.

Pelo caminho ele sentia que se chocava contra outros youkais e as árvores, mas sabia que a barreira precisava resistir ao dragão, àquilo era energia espiritual pura! O dragão ia seguindo na direção em que Inu-yasha se encontrava, exterminando e purificando os youkais ao redor. Eles tentavam fugir, mas era impossível fugir daquele ataque. Kagome e Takeo vinham correndo rapidamente atrás do dragão, precisavam avisar a Inu-yasha, o vilarejo corria perigo! — Não podemos nos aproximar deles assim, — Takeo disse os envolvendo em uma barreira — poderíamos purificar Inu-yasha sem querer — Kagome assentiu para ele, afinal Takeo tinha toda razão.

Inu-yasha ainda estava espantado ao ver Kagome e Takeo daquela forma, ele sentia a energia emanar deles, e sabia que tinha fugir dali, mas Kagome e Takeo nunca o machucariam, ele sabia disso. — Kagome, Takeo... — Inu-yasha disse quando eles se aproximaram, o dragão continuava destruindo tudo. — O que houve?

— Não temos tempo para explicar! — Takeo disse um pouco apressado, sentia a urgência da situação — Kurama mandou youkais para o vilarejo de vocês... — os olhos cor de mel se arregalaram — Apressem-se! Você tem que ir agora, as crianças, o alvo são as crianças!

Takeo estava quase desesperado, ele havia gostado das crianças e o pouco que havia brincado com eles outro dia, ele tinha decidido que eles eram seus protegidos, porque o mundo precisava de crianças com a amizade deles e com a inocência também. Sango se aproximou, ela havia escutado tudo.

— Mas como sairemos daqui?! — ela perguntou, percebendo a urgência da situação. Takeo e Kagome se olharam e apontaram as espadas para o dragão, o obrigando a largar Kurama e voltar na direção deles, porém quando o fez ele estava próximo de Sesshoumaru e Ritsu, quase os acertando. Ambos olharam surpresos para Kagome e Takeo; e depois se voltaram para Kurama que estava mais ao longe dentro da barreira quase destruída, mais um pouco o dragão teria o destruído. Ritsu não estava crendo naquilo...

O dragão foi limpando o caminho para Inu-yasha e os outros, assim eles conseguiriam sair dali e voltar o mais rápido possível, e assim o fizeram. Inu-yasha passou a correr e Sango só parou para pegar Miroku, o explicando rapidamente o porquê da retirada. Agora havia ficado somente os cinco ali, e alguns poucos youkais que haviam sobrevivido. Kurama se levantou rapidamente e olhou para Ritsu que ainda olhava para ele de forma surpresa, e depois olhou discretamente para Sesshoumaru que olhava para a humana e o youkai, parecia analisá-los. Ritsu se aproveitou da distração dele, poderia agir agora, e com esse pensamento ele pegou a lança que estava ao seu lado no chão e a atravessou no abdômen de Sesshoumaru pelas costas — Não deveria dar as costas ao inimigo — Ritsu sussurrou a Sesshoumaru. O mesmo quebrou a lança e conseguiu sair do ataque, mas agora estava com um sério ferimento e muito irritado.

— Da mesma forma — Sesshoumaru murmurou não crendo que havia acontecido novamente e o pior no mesmo lugar! Ele avançou contra Ritsu novamente, não se importando que o ferimento estivesse sangrando, sabia que em breve ele estancaria sozinho e estaria curado. Kurama aproveitou que Kagome e Takeo estavam focados em limpar o caminho para os outros irem para o ataque de mentira ao vilarejo. Ele só queria que diminuísse o numero de pessoas ali, para conseguir levar Kagome mais facilmente. O grupo estava saindo, por isso tinha que ser rápido, ele criou quatro ilusões com ponto fracos em locais diferentes, até eles os encontrarem, ele já teria conseguido separar os dois.

— Ritsu, deixo esse youkai com você — Kurama disse quando o mesmo conseguiu se esquivar de um golpe de Sesshoumaru que estava começando a mudar de forma, deixando o raciocínio de lado, os olhos vermelhos buscando por sangue. Kurama caminhou com suas ilusões na direção dos dois, que lançaram um olhar um pouco surpreso. — Acho que agora eu consigo separá-los — o Kurama verdadeiro disse dando um sorriso de canto — Espero que estejam preparados!

Os quatro foram para cima de Kagome e Takeo e eles sabiam que seriam separados, mesmo que os pensamentos ainda estivessem ligados, o poder deles não estaria mais em ressonância. E conseqüentemente, ficariam mais fracos. Takeo bloqueou com o braço o soco que um dos Kurama lhe desferia, enquanto o segundo lhe deu um forte empurrão pelas costas. O afastado de Kagome, a mesma tentou se aproximar dele, porém a ilusão tentou acertá-la, obrigando a mesma a se defender, "É, isso será complicado!" Kagome pensou quando pulou para trás, fugindo de outra investida da ilusão. Porém o Kurama verdadeiro a pegou pelos cabelos a derrubando com tudo no chão. A ilusão lhe deu um forte chute no estomago e a mesma se encolheu com a dor que sentiu, largando Joyeuse.

— Bem Kagome, você pode me explicar que historia é essa de namorado?! — ele disse a puxando para trás, a arrastando. A ilusão foi até onde Kurama queria chegar, sua lança. Kagome estava tentando se soltar, mas o local onde receberá o chute estava doendo e sua cabeça também, porque Kurama estava a puxando com muita força. E ela não o alcançava para pelo menos queimá-lo com seu poder — Eu não gostei de saber disso, sabe? Outro a tocando, ou te desejando, nada legal! — ele disse muito irritado e Kagome estava preocupada com o que ele iria fazer. A ilusão entregou a lança a Kurama e ele deu um sorriso — Sabe, eu amo vê-los assim, mas aposto que _ele_ também gosta...

— Do que você está falando?! — ela perguntou irritada por não estar conseguindo reagir, uma coisa tão idiota estava a atrapalhando tanto, mas ela os amava assim e nunca os cortaria, pelo menos _ela_ não.

— Ele gosta de seus cabelos grandes assim, _Kagome_? — ele deu ênfase ao nome dela — Ele gosta de pegá-los quando vocês se tocam?! — a raiva e o ciúme ficando cada vez mais palpável em seu tom de voz — Acho que ele não terá mais nada disso... Porque, ele não gosta mais! — Kagome não entendeu suas palavras, até que ela sentiu e escutou o barulho de seu cabelo contra a lâmina da lança. E depois quando ela caiu de costas no chão ela viu muito do seu cabelo na mão dele — Culpa sua Kagome, quem mandou se engraçar com outro!

Kagome sentiu os olhos marejarem e se sentou rapidamente, mesmo seu abdômen protestando pelo movimento rápido, levando a mão até o topo da cabeça, descendo a mão lentamente até a ponta que ele cortou. Seus cabelos estavam na metade do pescoço, ele havia cortado demais! O poder dela se descontrolou como se fizesse uma pequena explosão, lançando Kurama e a ilusão para trás, devido ao descontrole emocional que ela sofria, conseqüentemente o poder de Takeo entrou novamente em ressonância com o de Kagome, e ele ficou mais forte. Ela se levantou e lançou um olhar mortal na direção de Kurama que ainda estava se levantando, a ilusão, desfeita. Kurama estava espantado, como podia existir tanto poder dentro dela?! Ele sentiu medo, pela primeira vez, ele temeu algo, ou melhor... Alguém.

Sesshoumaru ainda estava tendo sérios problemas com o Ritsu. O ferimento ainda não havia parado de sangrar e mostrava que demoraria muito mais a se curar, e Ritsu estava se aproveitando disso, focando os ataques ali e o forçando a se movimentar, cada vez mais. A calça branca, estava com uma das pernas completamente suja de sangue. — Eu estou surpreso que você ainda esteja vivo! — Ritsu disse dando um sorriso, o lado brincalhão voltando aos poucos.

Sesshoumaru somente o olhou friamente, os olhos ainda vermelhos, mas a consciência mais presente a cada minuto, porém ele estava preocupado, sabia que deveria ter algum veneno naquela lâmina e por isso ainda não havia sido estancado o sangue. Sesshoumaru sentia o poder espiritual de Kagome oscilando, mas a ultima oscilação havia o preocupado, algo havia acontecido a sua humana, mas não sentia o cheiro do sangue dela, por isso estava um pouco menos preocupado. Ritsu sorriu para ele e novamente lançou a estranha bola de energia na direção de Sesshoumaru, ele conseguiu se esquivar, mas se sentia cansado. A perda de sangue estava o cansando.

Ritsu estava o obrigando a se aproximar de Kurama, queria que seu mestre visse o momento em que mataria Sesshoumaru. Seria um momento glorioso para ele e poderia pagar a humilhação que ele o fez passar. Por ter se distraído com seus pensamentos, Ritsu não percebeu quando Sesshoumaru atacou com Bakusaiga, só quando o ataque já estava muito em cima. Ele conseguiu desviar, porém perdeu o braço direito no processo, o mesmo braço que Sesshoumaru havia acertado anteriormente. O grito de Ritsu atraiu a atenção de todos, Kurama arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo sem o braço direito, Takeo aproveitou a distração das ilusões e acertou em uma marca que um tinha próximo do pescoço e o outro ele decepou, fazendo ambas as ilusões sumirem.

Kagome ainda estava inconformada por seu cabelo e mais ainda por toda essa merda que tinha acontecido, mas se preocupou ao ver o estado de Sesshoumaru. Ele estava muito mal, muito machucado, na cara que estava muito cansado, porém os olhos azuis mostraram total desespero com a cena que presenciou. Na fúria que sentia, Ritsu ficou muito rápido, praticamente como se tivesse se transportado ao local que Sesshoumaru estava, surpreendendo o youkai. Ele enfiou a mão, com uma estranha energia a envolvendo, na barriga de Sesshoumaru e o ergueu do chão, os olhos ficando em sua cor natural, os âmbares mostraram a surpresa, a dor e a humilhação que sentiu. Os olhos amarelos, mostraram toda a raiva, o rancor e a vergonha que sentia.

— Vai morrer! — Ritsu gritou quando jogou o corpo ferido de Sesshoumaru para trás. Kagome ainda estava em choque, não crendo no que seus olhos viam. O desespero, a dor e o medo da perda tomando conta de seu ser. _Sesshoumaru não pode morrer!_ Foram os pensamentos de Kagome, naquele momento.

 **Quando eu revelar quem é Yokoyama postar isso nas notas** Gente, eu não quero que vocês fiquem com raiva do Kurama, ele simplesmente lutou por aquilo que acreditava. Ele acredita que para ser alguém neste mundo é só através do poder e da dor, pois temendo a pessoa você não a traí, não questiona. Ele tinha os valores errados, porém para ele era o certo. Ele queria Kagome por amá-la, por acreditar que ela era sua Akane e que tinha voltado para ficar com ele, porém sabemos que não é isso. E ele se viu cego, se aproximou dela como Kurama, e tentava dominar o "mundo" como Yokoyama, para quando ele a conquistasse, ninguém a mataria como foi com Akane e o filho dele. Por se importar com ela, ele lutou de certa forma visando protegê-la.

Ritsu desde o começo deixou claro se importar com seu mestre. Ele acreditava na mesma coisa que Kurama e não adianta, ele lutaria por sua causa, estando ela certa ou não, afinal cada um tem sua percepção das coisas. Eu nunca odiei nenhum dos dois, na verdade eu me apeguei a eles como qualquer um de vocês e sentirei com a morte deles, porém é inevitável que isso aconteça, eles foram criados para isso, e mesmo que seja triste, eles cumpriram perfeitamente seu propósito na história e graça a eles, a história chegou onde está hoje. Por isso, não odeie nenhum deles. Os ame como eu fiz e continuo a fazer.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23**

 **Pov's Autora.**

Os olhos azuis ainda mostravam o total espanto ao presenciar a cena de Sesshoumaru ferido, não podia crer que aquilo estava acontecendo, não com ele! Takeo sentiu a dor de Kagome naquele momento, porém ele não podia dar atenção a isso agora, cuidaria de tudo depois, afinal naquele momento, somente os dois poderiam dar fim em Ritsu e em Kurama, ainda não podiam descansar. Não podiam baixar a guarda! Kurama olhava para um sorridente Ritsu, orgulhoso por enfim ter derrotado aquele que tinha lhe humilhado da pior maneira possível e depois olhou para Kagome que estava estática no mesmo lugar. Ela estava de costas para ele agora, mas podia ver a tensão nos ombros dela, o maxilar trincado e a energia estranha que a cercava. Não podia ser o que ele estava pensando, poderia? Ele seria muito tolo se não houvesse enxergado aquilo! Seria Sesshoumaru a pessoa por quem Kagome estava apaixonada?! E foi quando ele viu, a pequena gota que pingou do rosto de Kagome... Os olhos negros mostraram toda fúria que sentiu ao constatar aquilo. Rancor, raiva, _traição_ , era o que ele sentia nesse momento.

— Vadia! — Kurama gritou furioso quando constatou o que estava em sua cara o tempo todo! Como ela pôde?! Como ele ousou?! Ele estava muito irado, se sentindo muito traído e mais ainda se sentindo perdido... Ele passou a correr na direção de Kagome, e no mesmo momento ela passou a correr na direção de Ritsu e Sesshoumaru. A lança que ainda estava em sua mão, ele usou para acertá-la nas costas, para impedi-la de seguir até Sesshoumaru. Ele não podia permitir que ela chegasse até eles, não podia vê-la correndo para outro... O corte pegou a extensão das costas de Kagome, no mesmo local em que Worochi havia a cortado — Não acredito que você _o quis_ e eu não!

Porém mesmo com a ferida em suas costas e a ardência a incomodando, ela não parou e continuou a correr na direção de Ritsu que estava se preparando para cortar a cabeça de Sesshoumaru, o mesmo estava desacordado no chão; no mesmo momento em que atacou Kagome, Kurama não conseguiu continuar a correr atrás dela, tudo porque Takeo havia atravessado a mão em seu abdômen pelas costas. Ele tinha abaixado a guarda pelos sentimentos que haviam o dominado e havia se esquecido de Takeo. "Eu não serei destruído!", ele pensou... Não dessa forma, diante da mulher que amava. Ele olhou por cima do ombro e avistou os cabelos azuis completamente em pé, os olhos cor de chocolate completamente vermelhos e os caninos saltados sobre os lábios.

— **Eu disse que se tentasse feri-la, eu te mataria** — a voz de Takeo completamente mudada, a voz dele estava feroz, sanguinária, _mortal_. — **Porque nunca me escutam?!** — ele perguntou retoricamente retirando o braço totalmente sujo de sangue, do corpo de Kurama. Kurama caiu ajoelhado, ambas as mãos no buraco. Um pouco de sangue escorreu de seus lábios, e ele sabia, aquilo era só o começo de sua dor, sua ruína, sua _morte_.

— Antes de você terminar... — ele disse com uma voz fraca, falha. Ele olhou para o youkai desmaiado e para Kagome que tinha bloqueado o ataque de Ritsu — Ele a ama? — Kurama olhou para o youkai totalmente diferente do que lutava com ele minutos atrás. O olhar dele era o mais frio que já virá.

Takeo entendeu ao o que ele se referia, e no fundo ficou triste por ele... Afinal Kurama realmente amava Kagome e queria o bem dela. O amor dele era estranho, Takeo pensou — **Sim, ele a ama** — Takeo disse olhando na direção de Sesshoumaru que estava desacordado e depois olhou para Kagome que lutava com tudo de si contra Ritsu — **A maneira dele é claro, mas ele a ama muito** — Takeo o olhou e Kurama olhava na direção de Kagome, chorando. Takeo não sabia o que fazer, muito menos o que falar, mas sabia que naquele momento Kurama estava abrindo mão de seu amor, a entregando para outro.

— Uma última coisa — os olhos negros se voltaram para Takeo, e ele percebeu que as lágrimas dele não eram de dor física e sim sentimental; e de tristeza. A voz dele ficando cada vez mais fraca e uma poça de sangue já se formava ao seu redor — Promete para mim que vai cuidar dela, e se ele a magoar, matá-lo? — os olhos pedindo que ele confirmasse, ele precisava daquilo. Saber que Kagome estava em boas mãos, e que ela sempre estaria em segurança... Segurança essa que ele próprio não pôde lhe proporcionar.

— **Prometo** — ele disse para dar paz à pobre alma daquele youkai, ele realmente se importava com Kagome e queria o bem dela... Naquele momento, Takeo percebeu que na cabeça dele, aquilo era o certo, matar para proteger o outro e entendeu que com certeza ele teve um passado difícil, principalmente o que envolvia Akane. Ele se compadeceu de sua dor e ficou triste por ele — **Agora lhe darei seu descanso, que Kami perdoe seus pecados e que você consiga encontrar o tão desejado descanso, com aquela que você procura... Sua amada Akane** — O choro de Kurama ficou mais forte, mais doloroso, mais tudo. Todos os sentimentos dele passaram por ali, e o que ficou foi à certeza de que sua Akane estava em ótimas mãos. E que um dia poderiam se reencontrar, em outra situação, em outro momento, porque Kurama tinha certeza de que seus caminhos eram entrelaçados e se cruzariam para sempre, assim como haviam jurado naquela tarde de primavera.

Takeo tocou a testa de Kurama, o mesmo olhou uma última vez para Ritsu e Kagome; e ele desejou do fundo do coração dele que ela fosse feliz, um leve sorriso brotou de seus lábios sujos de sangue e fechou os olhos. Com muita pena, Takeo terminou seu trabalho, purificando o youkai que um dia fora conhecido como Kurama Yokoyama. O corpo dele fora desintegrado pela purificação, porém Takeo guardou uma mecha do cabelo dele, para enterrar no terreno do templo. Ele sabia, ele entendeu o propósito de Yokoyama, afinal mesmo ele fazendo maldade, tudo o que ele fez foi por amor, pensando em proteger sua amada, mesmo por métodos errados e chegando a feri-la no processo, ele somente queria Kagome bem e em segurança... E acima de tudo, sendo muito amada por ele.

Kagome chegou o momento certo, com Bakusaiga ela conseguiu bloquear o ataque da lança. Os olhos azuis encararam os amarelos, possessos, _irados!_ Como ele ousa tentar matar seu youkai? Como ele ousa feri-lo desta forma?! — O que faz aqui Kagome?! — Ritsu perguntou um pouco surpreso por vê-la ali, afinal ela lutava contra Kurama e a ultima vez que olhara naquela direção, ela estava no chão! A mesma nada disse, somente o empurrou com toda a força que possuía, seu poder espiritual totalmente descontrolado, mas ela sabia que Sesshoumaru não seria ferido, ela havia o envolvido em uma barreira. Ritsu foi lançado contra a parede do castelo com força, Kagome estava com Bakusaiga em mãos, mas ela sabia que não era a mesmo coisa que Joyeuse. Joyeuse era sua espada e a obedecia, Bakusaiga não passava de uma espada comum e pesada.

— O que deu em você? — Ritsu perguntou quando se levantou, com a lança em mãos — Está ficando maluca, mulher?! — ele perguntou levemente irritado, porém Kagome não se importou, ela tinha pressa, precisava cuidar de Sesshoumaru e pra isso tinha que eliminá-lo. Ritsu estava muito confuso, e afinal, onde estava Kurama?! Ele não queria lutar contra ela, Kagome era a mulher que se mestre queria, como poderia fazer mal a ela?! Ele estava se sentindo cansado e o braço não tinha parado de sangrar, o que estava o dificultando mais ainda! Kagome sabia que com Bakusaiga não teria chances, por isso a fincou no chão e correu o mais rápido que pôde para cima de Ritsu.

O mesmo usou a lança como defesa, e acabou sendo desarmado. Kagome partiu para o mano a mano, desferindo socos e chutes, que eram defendidos e desviados com muito empenho por parte de Ritsu, em vista que ele não tinha mais o braço direito. Kagome conseguiu derrubá-lo e com a energia envolta em suas mãos tocou no peito de Ritsu causando uma queimadura grave. Ritsu deu um chute no abdômen de Kagome para afastá-la, a mesma caiu sentada. Ela precisava de uma arma urgentemente, que fosse então Bakusaiga! Ela pegou a espada que estava próxima a ela, e mostrou a ele a lança que estava um pouco mais adiante.

Mesmo que quisesse ganhar, ela não era desonesta. Lutaria com tudo de si, mas de forma justa. Ritsu pegou a lança, confuso. Onde estava Kurama que não veio ajudá-lo a levar Kagome! A mesma empunhou a espada do youkai e avançou contra Ritsu, a espada era mais pesada e ela estava estranhando a mesma, porém era a única coisa que ela tinha nesse momento. Eles se atacaram e a espada entrou em contato com a lança, ambos se bloqueando. Estava sendo difícil para Ritsu, com um único braço a força que ele fazia era muito maior que a de Kagome. Ele aproveitou que ela pisou em falso e a empurrou para trás, a derrubando sentada e aproveitou isso para olhar em volta em busca de Kurama, precisava dele para pôr o resto do plano em pratica. Foi quando ele o viu e seus olhos se arregalaram. Kurama estava ajoelhado, com muito sangue a sua volta e Takeo de frente para ele, Ritsu viu o exato momento em que Takeo o purificou.

Os olhos dele deixaram de ser amarelos e voltaram a ser azuis, pelo choque que havia recebido, uma raiva passou a se apossar de seu ser e as lagrimas passaram a se acumular no canto de seus olhos. Como aquele youkai ousou matar seu mestre?! Novamente a pessoa com quem ele se importava estava morrendo e ele não podia protegê-lo! Ritsu fez menção de correr até Takeo, mas Kagome o atacou, o surpreendendo. Com a espada de Sesshoumaru, ela atravessou o tórax dele. Como estava distraído com Takeo não percebeu Kagome em sua frente. Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e fitaram os olhos de Kagome, eles estavam raivosos. Mais lagrimas saíram dos olhos de Ritsu, ele estava sendo derrotado mesmo depois de todo seu esforço! — Não deveria baixar a guarda diante do inimigo, Ritsu — Kagome disse quando puxou a espada do peito dele, o fazendo cair de costas.

Takeo percebeu que Ritsu também havia sido neutralizado e se aproximou, ele estava se sentindo muito mal, ele sabia que nenhum dos dois eram verdadeiramente mal, somente tinham conceitos diferentes por causa das vivencias do passado. Kagome percebeu Takeo se aproximando e deixou o resto com ele, estava muito preocupada com Sesshoumaru. Ritsu estava sentindo seu pulmão protestar em busca de ar, e sentia o sangue entrar nele... Morrer afogado pelo próprio sangue? Forma trágica de se morrer. Ele olhou para Takeo e sabia que não havia mais motivo para ter raiva dele, mas antes ele tinha uma pergunta a fazer — Ele sofreu? — os olhos vermelhos se voltaram para Ritsu, ele entendeu a sua pergunta. Suspirou, aquele dia não estava sendo fácil.

— **Ele sofreu mais por não tê-la** — ele disse olhando nos olhos azuis, Takeo piscou algumas vezes fazendo os olhos voltarem à cor natural, seus cabelos caíram, voltando à forma bagunçada de sempre e a expressão mais gentil. — Porém me fez prometer que cuidaria dela — Takeo disse olhando na direção de Kagome que chorava agarrada a Sesshoumaru.

— A cara dele, — ele disse forçando sua voz a sair, era assim então que era morrer? Algo doloroso e lento...? — pedir algo assim... — e ele cuspiu sangue, escorrendo por ambas as bochechas.

— Eu vou acabar com seu sofrimento, Ritsu — Takeo disse se agachando ao lado dele, o olhando com pena... Ele aparentava ser uma boa pessoa, só era incompreendido.

— Posso te pedir um último favor? — ele perguntou o olhando com os olhos marejados, porém derramou mais algumas lágrimas, Takeo assentiu. Ritsu fez um ultimo esforço e deixou os olhos amarelos de novo, aproximando a mão esquerda da testa de Takeo de forma débil, quase sem força e tocou na testa dele — Me enterre nesse local... Ou o que sobrar de mim — e quando baixou a mão, suas lagrimas ficaram mais fortes, mas dessa vez de alegria...

Ele sabia que estava morrendo, mas ele também sabia que finalmente poderia voltar para aquela que ele mais amou, sua mãe. Takeo se aproximou de Ritsu e ele olhou para cima e a imagem da mãe dele sorrindo, com os braços abertos o chamando, se fez presente. Ele fechou os olhos e um sorriso iluminou seus lábios ensanguentados, Takeo o purificou, mas manteve seu corpo para enterrar no local onde ele havia mostrado. Cumpriria sua promessa, afinal, era somente dessa forma que sua alma alcançaria o descanso.

 **Pov's Kagome.**

Eu tinha que ir ajudar Sesshoumaru, mas não podia fazê-lo enquanto Ritsu ainda estivesse de pé... E estava sendo uma tarefa difícil lutar contra ele com meus pensamentos voltados para o youkai caído logo atrás de mim. Porém em algum momento ele se distraiu e eu consegui atingi-lo de forma letal, quando eu vi Takeo se aproximando, disse a ele para cuidar de tudo... Ainda estávamos ligados e os pensamentos também, mas nesse momento, ambos estávamos nos bloqueando.

Eu me aproximei de Sesshoumaru, ele estava respirando muito fracamente e meus olhos se encheram de lagrimas... Ele não poderia estar morrendo, poderia?! Eu me abaixei ao lado dele, me curvando sobre seu corpo, meu abdômen protestou porque ainda estava levemente dolorido no local, mas não me importei. Sesshoumaru era a prioridade no momento! Eu levei minhas mãos até o abdômen dele, mas o ferimento era muito profundo e eu não era muito acostumada a curar pessoas dessa forma... O ferimento não parecia querer fechar!

Porém meu poder conseguia curar os outros ferimentos menos grave, mas só isso não era o suficiente! Eu sentia meu coração ficar apertado no peito e a dor me dominando, ele não podia morrer! Eu me sentei no chão e da melhor maneira que eu pude puxei Sesshoumaru para mim, o apoiando em meu peito e o abraçando, chorando de forma audível e desesperada... Eu estava verdadeiramente com medo! Senti Takeo se aproximando e o olhei, acho que minha cara não era a das melhores, em vista a cara que ele fazia.

— Takeo... — eu disse com uma voz estranha, parecia que o nó em minha garganta não a deixava sair. Ele se ajoelhou a minha frente e me dirigiu um sorriso.

— Eu posso resolver isso, Kagome — ele disse me tranqüilizando — Ele é um youkai, só não se curou sozinho porque tem veneno no sangue dele, mas não se preocupe! Um youkai com poderes curativos como eu, consegue salvá-lo — e me olhou da forma que sempre me olhava quando queria me deixar calma, de forma terna.

— Eu acredito em você — eu disse diminuindo o choro, mas não conseguia parar. Takeo deixou a energia curativa dele o envolver e me deu uma piscada de olho, tocando no abdômen de Sesshoumaru em seguida, eu estava sentindo a energia dele me envolver também e curando o ferimento de minhas costas, assim como os outros pequenos ferimentos. A ligação estava o ajudando, em vista que estávamos ambos cansados por termos usado muito de nossa energia espiritual.

A ferida de minhas costas se fechou primeiro, e a de Sesshoumaru estava somente começando a fechar. Mas a respiração dele começava a ficar mais forte, mais perceptível. Eu decidi deixar Takeo fazer o restante, lentamente deitei Sesshoumaru no chão e fui me afastar, mas me assustei quando senti meu pulso ser segurado fortemente. Ele já estava consciente então...

— Kagome, preciso que se concentre comigo, porque tá ficando difícil a situação aqui — Takeo disse começando a ficar muito cansado, eu estava sentindo, sabia que se ele parasse dessa forma, poderia demorar mais a ele se curar. Eu me sentei novamente e segurei na mão de Sesshoumaru, me concentrando na ligação com Takeo. Comecei a entoar um mantra que mestre Fujimoto havia me ensinado para deixar o familiar mais forte, e senti o poder de Takeo aumentar.

— Takeo, meu familiar, meu servo, meu parceiro, lhe concedo agora meu poder e meu corpo para que você possa fazer aquilo que lhe foi ordenado, lhe concedo também o meu pensamento, o deixando assim no poder de tudo, para poder curar, enfrentar e até mesmo matar aquele que você tem em mente — eu estava totalmente concentrada em meu mantra pessoal para Takeo e o mesmo estava totalmente em transe, fazendo aquilo que lhe foi ordenado, de forma rápida. Mas aquilo nos esgotava, sabíamos disso, mas Sesshoumaru precisava de nossos cuidados.

Eu sentia o leve afago em minha mão, mas não podia dar atenção a ele, tinha que me concentrar. Em minha mente, Takeo avisou que estava bom, não precisava mais de meu mantra, porque ele tinha terminado. Eu deixei de me concentrar e abri os olhos, Sesshoumaru estava totalmente curado, exceto pela cicatriz que havia ficado do primeiro encontro dele com Kurama e Ritsu. Os olhos âmbares estavam abertos e ele olhava para o céu, parecia pensativo com alguma coisa.

— Takeo, — eu chamei a atenção dele que me olhou curioso. Estendi a minha mão direita com a palma voltada para ele, Sesshoumaru olhou para meu gesto curioso e eu sorri. Takeo entendeu e fez o mesmo que eu, tocando minha mão com a esquerda dele; entrelacei nossos dedos e sorri, feliz por finalmente ter acabado. As pulseiras apareceram em nossos pulsos — Oh familiar que me cedeu seu domínio, concedo-lhe agora o fim de nossa ligação. Você lutou ao meu lado, foi minha espada e foi meu escudo, assim como eu fui os seus. Nossas mentes agora se desprendem, nossas almas e nossos corpos voltarão a ser como antes, não houve ressentimentos e nem incertezas em nossos ataques — Takeo sorriu para mim e fez o movimento de mão que tínhamos que fazer para terminar a ligação — Sendo assim, tivemos êxito em nosso propósito — e a ligação foi desfeita.

— Ufa — Takeo disse se jogando sentado no chão, Sesshoumaru e eu olhamos para ele, confusos — Não agüentava mais seus pensamentos confusos e sanguinários — ele disse passando a mão na testa, como se tivesse tirando algo dali — Tinha esquecido o quão bipolar você se torna...

Eu o olhei irritada, mas ao mesmo tempo achando graça — Olha quem fala senhor Takeo — Sesshoumaru se sentou fazendo uma expressão de dor, talvez estivesse incomodo ainda, sabia bem dessa sensação — Seus pensamentos também não ficam muito fáceis de se organizar, ainda mais quando seu lado irracional está no comando — eu cruzei os braços e fiz bico — Da primeira vez a ligação foi mais fácil.

— Vocês já tinha se ligado antes? — Sesshoumaru se pronunciou pela primeira vez. Ele ainda segurava em minha mão e me olhava curioso, eu lhe dirigi um sorriso e assenti. Pelo menos agora estava tudo bem, claro, ele estava todo sujo de sangue, até no cabelo tinha, mas agora estava tudo bem, porque finalmente tudo havia acabado!

— Uma vez só — Takeo respondeu — Mas como foi à primeira vez, nossos pensamentos não se uniram direito, não confiávamos plenamente um no outro e acabou dando uma ligação imparcial — ele deu de ombros — era um treinamento do mestre Fujimoto, tivemos que exterminar um youkai aí e lutamos como nunca antes.

— Nossas mentes entraram em conflito e o lado youkai de Takeo me dominou por um tempo — eu disse o explicando — Meu treinamento era ser tão fria quanto ele e ainda lutar contra o lado youkai dele, foi divertido no final — eu dei de ombros também.

Sesshoumaru me olhou nos olhos e depois me analisou, parando o olhar em meu cabelo o que fez com que eu passasse a mão nele, depois olhou ao redor e viu que estava tudo terminado e que sua Bakusaiga estava toda suja de sangue, ele acabou franzindo o cenho, confuso — Er... — eu disse chamando a atenção dele — Eu meio que sujei a Bakusaiga — eu disse quando percebi para onde ele olhava — Não estava com Joyeuse e tive que lutar contra Ritsu com ela... Desculpe-me — eu disse um pouco envergonhada. Ele negou com a cabeça e se levantou. Eu estava com as roupas rasgadas em vários locais, fora o rasgo em minha regata... Com certeza ela viraria pano de chão.

— Kagome! — Takeo disse rapidamente levantando também e me retirando de meus devaneios, ele havia ficado eufórico de repente, como se houvesse se lembrado de algo muito importante — O outro ataque mulher! — como um raio a imagem de Kurama mandando os youkais para o vilarejo passou por minha mente, rapidamente me levantei e procurei por Joyeuse — Está junto de Kito — Takeo disse me mostrando o local.

Corri até minha espada e a peguei, assim como Takeo fez com Kito. Peguei também minha mochila que estava jogada por ali, junto com meu arco e a aljava — O que aconteceu? — Sesshoumaru voltou com Bakusaiga e Tenseiga presa em sua cintura, ele estava sem a parte de cima do kimono deixando o peito a mostra e uma das pernas da calça estava totalmente suja de sangue, porém ele estava bem agora.

— Kurama mandou atacarem o vilarejo! — eu disse apressada prendendo as coisas em mim — o alvo eram Rin e Shippou! — eu disse com urgência, os olhos âmbares me olharam assustados e eu vi a raiva passar por ali — Inu-yasha e os outros foram na frente para ajudar, mas vamos logo!

Passamos a correr na direção do vilarejo, não sabia como estavam as coisas por ali, mas eu esperava do fundo do meu coração que não tivesse acontecido nada demais! Takeo corria uma pouco mais a frente, Kito que havia se materializado, estava presa em sua cintura — Takeo, porque você não purificou totalmente o corpo de Ritsu, como fez com o de Kurama? — eu estava curiosa quanto aquilo e eu não deixaria para depois.

— Ele me fez um último pedido antes de morrer, não pude negar — ele disse baixando o olhar e eu sabia o quão profundo foram os pensamentos dele sobre os dois, mas como pessoas que ajudam outras, devíamos atender os seus desejos, mesmo que fossem estranhos... Sesshoumaru ia correndo ao meu lado, ele nada disse e parecia estar pensando em algo, por isso, como sempre, o deixei em seus pensamentos.

A volta foi muito mais rápida do que a ida, em vista que enquanto íamos, não sabíamos exatamente onde estavam Kurama e Ritsu. Takeo, agora ao meu lado, parecia estar tenso, talvez esperando encontrar algo que não queria... Mas aquilo estava estranho, quando se tinha algum youkai atacando a energia ficava densa, mas por ali estava tudo bem. O entardecer lindo que me era proporcionado estava deixando claro que tudo não passou de uma mentira... Será que era mesmo mentira?! Meus pensamentos foram confirmados quando eu avistei Inu-yasha e os outros sentados na beira do lago, nos aguardando. Eu diminui a velocidade e os youkais fizeram o mesmo, eu estava mais tranqüila agora.

— Kagome! — os gritos infantis preenchem meus ouvidos e as duas crianças correm em minha direção. Eu me ajoelhei e os abracei, eu estava tão feliz que nada tinha acontecido com eles! Pelo visto tudo não passou de um alarme falso. Os dois estavam muito felizes em me ver, e não só a mim como os outros dois. Rin se aproximou de Sesshoumaru envergonhada e o perguntou se ele estava bem, ele somente respondeu que sim e afagou a cabeça dela. Eu fiquei os olhando, e vi a preocupação de Rin pela forma em que estavam as vestes de Sesshoumaru, mas ela não perguntou nada, somente o abraçou.

— Tão fofos — Takeo murmurou ao meu lado com Shippou no colo. Ele estava olhando a forma como Sesshoumaru agia com Rin e no fundo era mesmo fofa. Eu sorri para Takeo e assenti. Shippou gostava muito de Takeo e era da mesma forma com Takeo, ele havia se apegado aos meus pequenos — Sabes que ela tem energia espiritual também, certo? — ele me olhou sério, sua expressão não era mais aliviada. Shippou olhou para o rosto do Takeo, curioso. Afinal, quem não ficaria com essas mudanças de Takeo?

— Porque ficou sério, senhor Takeo? — ele perguntou o olhando sem entender, e eu achei engraçado. Shippou estava acostumado com o lado doce de Takeo... E eu acostumada com todas as faces dele, por isso não estranhava. O que eu posso dizer, ele era mais tímido que tudo!

— Takeo é um mestre muito rigoroso, Shippou... — eu disse chamando a atenção dele para mim, Takeo estava envergonhado com a pergunta de Shippou — Isso é o lado avaliativo dele, estudando se vale à pena ou não Rin treinar os poderes dela — eu expliquei para o pequeno que assentiu entendendo, Takeo também assentiu para ele ainda envergonhado para falar algo — Porém, eu acho que ela ainda é muito nova para se preocupar com isso, Takeo — ele me olhou compreensível e depois assentindo, concordando — a deixe tomar a decisão por ela mesma, aposto que se ela quiser treinar, já terá um ótimo professor em mente — ele sorriu orgulhoso e colocou Shippou no chão, que seguiu para onde os outros estavam.

— Preciso terminar meu dever como um sacerdote Kagome, minha missão ainda não terminou — ele disse me olhando de forma triste e eu entendi, ele se referia a Ritsu, eu assenti e ele se despediu dos outros de longe mesmo, isso incluía Sesshoumaru e as crianças, me deixando por último. Ele se aproximou com um sorriso tranqüilo, o sorriso que me deixava à vontade — Nos separamos de novo, mas sempre que puder vá me visitar, ou me convide... — ele disse olhando para cima, dando de ombros, me olhando nos olhos novamente — A pulseira será sua o tempo em que viver, por isso, me chame para lembrarmos os velhos tempos — e sorriu, me dando um abraço.

— Odeio despedidas Takeo! — eu disse o abraçando bem apertado, mas sabia que não era uma despedida definitiva, afinal sempre que eu quisesse poderia vê-lo. Ele me abraçou da mesma forma, era assim que éramos... _Irmãos._ — Mas eu não vou te deixar em paz, de tempos em tempos irei lhe visitar. Já que agora você virou inteiramente meu familiar também — e sorri para ele, um sorriso que só Takeo sabia tirar de mim, um sorriso de gratidão eterna por tudo que havia feito por mim. Ele corou e assentiu, parece que o que era temporário, virou "para sempre" — e sempre que quiser, venha ver as crianças, aposto que em breve teremos mais uma — eu olhei para Kikyou e depois olhei para Sango — ou outras... — e dei de ombros.

— Ou seus — ele disse me olhando sugestivo e eu corei. Takeo estava começando a andar demais com Miroku, sendo que eles quase nem conversam! — Já vou, mestre Fujimoto deve estar ansioso por noticias... Tchau, Kagome — ele disse passando a seguir por onde viemos, me dando um tchau com a mão, antes de passar a correr. Takeo era sem dúvida uma pessoa querida, uma das pessoas que eu nunca perderia contato... Eu me aproximei de Sesshoumaru e Rin, ambos estavam me olhando. Rin um pouco curiosa, pelo estado de minhas roupas, eu acho.

— Os outros querem saber o que aconteceu, os percebo ansiosos daqui — eu disse os olhando e passando a andar na direção deles, Rin segurou em minha mão direita e Sesshoumaru foi andando ao meu lado esquerdo. Quem nos visse de longe pensaria que éramos uma família e no fundo eu acreditava que éramos — Ah, vamos há um lugar amanhã — eu disse para eles, Rin sorriu e assentiu; e Sesshoumaru me olhou de forma inquisitiva — Não, não é pra minha era... _Ainda_ — eu disse dando um sorriso — Mas eu quero que vocês conheçam uma pessoinha! — eles nada disseram, deixaram a curiosidade de lado, tudo porque já estávamos diante dos outros.

— Bom, se vocês chegaram — Miroku disse atraindo nossa atenção quando nos sentamos, Shippou se sentou do meu lado direito e Rin entre eu e Sesshoumaru — Tudo terminou, certo?

— Sim — eu disse os olhando — E parece que aqui não passou de um alarme falso — eu disse dando um suspiro aliviado. Tudo o que eu menos queria era que algo tivesse acontecido a eles. O vilarejo era um lugar muito importante para mim.

— Você disse que youkais estavam vindo para o vilarejo — Inu-yasha disse me olhando de forma inquisitiva, ele parecia confuso. Kikyou ao lado dele estava nos olhando, nos analisando, ela finalmente parecia estar mais a vontade dentre todos nós — Mas quando chegamos aqui não tinha nem um youkai aqui.

— Kurama disse que estava mandando youkais para o vilarejo para atacar as crianças e destruí-lo no processo — eu disse o olhando, pensando nas palavras de Kurama enquanto isso, eu tinha certeza de que ele havia mandado youkais pela forma que ele agiu — ele havia dito com todas as letras que iria destrui-lo, e que _se_ eu voltasse, veria seus destroços.

— Ficou claro para nós quando chegamos aqui — Sango disse atraindo minha atenção para ela, todos ainda estavam sujos e com as roupas levemente rasgadas. Eles não se moveram então — que tudo não passou de um plano para nos tirar de lá — ela disse dando de ombros e acariciando Kirara que estava pequena.

— O que aconteceu depois que saímos? — Miroku perguntou olhando para a calça e o peito de Sesshoumaru — Até onde me recordo da última vez que olhei para Sesshoumaru a calça dele não estava assim — e apontou para ela. Miroku sendo curioso como sempre.

— Foi uma luta complicada, Miroku — eu disse olhando para Sesshoumaru que estava desconfortável em estar ali, estava evidente isso. Eu olhei para ele, porém ele não olhava para mim, ele estava olhando para Miroku. _Incomodado_ — E acabamos vencendo no final, _nós três_ — eu disse para Miroku, eu não ia contar o que havia acontecido a Sesshoumaru, aquilo era passado. Sesshoumaru já tinha passado por muita coisa por causa de Yokoyama — O que importa é que ambos estão mortos agora, e a paz vai finalmente poder voltar por aqui... Ou o mais próximo da paz que esse local já viu — eu disse dando um sorriso, mas eu estava cansada, usar minha energia daquela forma, me esgotava. Além da força que eu havia feito, eu estava me sentindo muito cansada.

— Vão descansar, vocês todos estão cansados — Kikyou disse nos olhando, ela parecia realmente preocupada. Pela primeira vez eu percebi um sentimento em Kikyou em relação a nós — Sei que todos tiveram um dia difícil hoje, mas finalmente está tudo acabado. Tudo irá voltar ao o que era antes... — ela olhou para mim e parecia triste, muito triste — Eles me contaram quem era Yokoyama, sinto muito pela perda de um amigo...

Eu olhei para ela e por um segundo me perdi em meus pensamentos... Ele era meu amigo e eu confiava nele, até havia pensado em algum momento antes de me envolver com Sesshoumaru em dá-lo uma chance... Entretanto eu descobri a verdade e tudo o que eu conseguia sentir era raiva de mim mesma. Porém agora tudo acabou e eu não posso me apegar ao sentimento de amizade que eu tinha para com ele... Pelo menos, não mais. — Foi ele quem procurou tudo isso, eu o considerava sim um amigo, porém... — eu disse a olhando, eu estava séria, eu sabia disso — No momento em que eu descobri quem era Yokoyama, foi como se Kurama, o Kurama que eu conheci, tivesse sido morto naquele momento, na minha frente... — eu disse dando o assunto por encerrado me levantando — Vamos descansar, foi um dia longo... Estou esgotada.

— Tudo bem, mas antes... — Sango chamou minha atenção, ela me analisava e parecia estar pensando se falava ou não. — O que houve com seu cabelo?! — eu a olhei, meu olhar não deveria estar um dos melhores, eu sei que cabelo cresce de novo, mas eu amava tê-los longos... Vai demorar até chegar à cintura novamente.

Eu passei a mão nos mesmos, agora até a metade do pescoço. Muito curto... — Kurama cortou, por causa do ciúme obsessivo dele — eu disse somente, ainda estava chateada por ele. Um suspiro pesado saiu de meus lábios, parece que não iria me acostumar com isso. Eu olhei para Sesshoumaru, o mesmo estava olhando para o caminho em que viemos, talvez pensando em ir embora. O mesmo deu dois passos em direção à estrada e eu o imitei juntamente com Rin, até que Miroku se pronunciou.

— Por um acaso vai dormir fora de novo, Kagome? — Miroku perguntou sugestivo, eu parei no mesmo instante e senti meu rosto esquentar; como ele pode perguntar algo assim?! O youki de Sesshoumaru mudou, deixando claro que ele também não havia gostado da insinuação.

— O que disse Miroku? — Sango perguntou o olhando irritada, com o osso voador ela bateu na cabeça dele, como sempre fazia quando ele dava em cima de uma mulher, antes deles terem um relacionamento — Isso lá é coisa que se pergunte?! — ela estava realmente brava e eu segurei o sorriso — E se ela for, eles são um casal afinal...

— Calma Sango, só estou brincando... — ele disse se defendendo dela, Sango havia realmente ficado brava, eu não me contive mais e sorri — Eu gosto de irritar eles, só isso! — ele disse com ambas as mãos em frente ao corpo como se pedisse rendição. Sango estava brava, parece que alguém ia ficar de castigo.

— Porém isso continua a não lhe dizer respeito Miroku — eu disse um pouco brava. Mas a cena de Sango brava com Miroku não tinha preço. Eles ainda eram eles mesmos! Logo todos se levantaram e seguiram para a cabana, Shippou foi com eles, e eu disse que iria logo em seguida.

— Você já vai? — eu perguntei para Sesshoumaru que assentiu para mim, ele analisava meu rosto, acho que procurando alguma objeção. Porém ele não a encontrou, afinal eu sabia que um relacionamento com ele seria complicado — Vai voltar amanhã para irmos ao local onde quero leva-los? — eu perguntei olhando nos olhos dele.

— Eu quero ir também Senhor Sesshoumaru — Rin disse parando ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ela ia querer que eu a levasse. Sesshoumaru olhou para mim e depois para Rin, mas não respondeu nada, aquilo me chateou um pouco, mas ele ainda era ele afinal. Ele sempre seria assim, distante.

— Tchau minha pequena — eu disse me abaixando e dando um beijo na testa dela — Sei que nos veremos logo — e sorri, assim como ela fez — Porque eu quero leva-la a um lugar que só eu posso leva-la — e afaguei a cabeça dela quando ela me abraçou.

— Tudo bem — ela disse quando se afastou sorrindo. Rin seguiu até um lugar um pouco mais distante de nós, talvez nos dando um pouco de privacidade. Ele a olhou se sentando, e depois olhou para mim.

— Amanhã pretendo ir à tribo dos lobos — eu disse enquanto me levantava e para que ele estivesse ciente, caso ele não quisesse ir — Caso você não queira ir, tudo bem, mas eu gostaria que Rin fosse para conhecer o filho de Kouga — eu o expliquei, ficaria na questão dele ir ou não. Sesshoumaru nada disse, somente se aproximou.

Não havia pessoas por ali, mas sabia que alguém nos observava. E não era Rin. Aposto que ele também sente isso, em vista que ele passava os olhos pelo local em busca de algo, mas não encontrou nada, assim como eu; Sesshoumaru me olhou nos olhos, segurou na minha mão e não desviava o olhar de meus olhos, eu sabia que ele queria ser carinhoso, mas também sabia que ele não tinha ideia de como o ser. E no fundo eu agradecia por ele pelo menos tentar... Senti o dedo dele acariciando minha mão timidamente e eu sorri para ele. Ele nada disse, somente me deu um selinho rápido e se afastou, me dando as costas em seguida.

Rin nos olhava com os olhos brilhando e um lindo sorriso, talvez porque houvesse presenciado um momento de carinho entre eu e Sesshoumaru. — Rin, vamos — ele disse já lá na frente, mas não se virou. Rin correu atrás dele e me deu um tchau, e passou a segui-lo como sempre. Quando me virei e olhei na direção da cabana, pude ver os olhinhos pela porta da cabana, então eram eles que nos observavam. Voltei para a cabana e encontrei meus amigos sentados fingindo estar fazendo qualquer coisa. Como se estivessem ali desde o começo. Sango e Miroku seguravam um de meus livros, mas ele estava de cabeça para baixo e Shippou estava fingindo estar dormindo, revirei os olhos.

— Eu os vi, seus palhaços! — eu disse um pouco irritada, como eles são xeretas! — Não fiquem me espionando! — eu disse pegando minhas coisas pra tomar um banho e descansar, porque aquele dia já havia me reservado emoções demais! Sango me seguiu, pedindo por desculpas e dizendo que ver Sesshoumaru demonstrar carinho era algo impagável. Eu dei um sorriso e concordei, porque realmente vê-lo dessa forma era algo único.

Acordei com alguém me balançando. Eu não tinha ideia de que horas eram, nem quanto tempo eu havia dormido, mas o balançar em meu corpo não parava. Eu abri meus olhos sentindo meu corpo levemente dolorido, a luta de ontem havia acabado comigo. Avistei uma cabeleira cor chocolate a minha frente.

— Vamos, acorde! — Rin disse me sacudindo, alegre. Ela usava um kimono vermelho com um obi amarelo, ela estava muito bonita! — Bom dia Kagome! — ela disse quando viu que eu tinha aberto os olhos. Eu estava um pouco confusa ainda, mas me lembrei da visita que faríamos a Kouga.

— Bom dia Rin — eu disse me espreguiçando e logo me sentando — Faz tempo que você chegou? — eu perguntei olhando ao redor, vendo que só eu me encontrava por ali. Será que era muito tarde?

— Não, cheguei agora, mas Shippou disse que você estava dormindo, por isso vim lhe apressar — ela disse tudo de uma vez, eufórica. Parece que Rin não sai muito, mas será que ela ia gostar de ir para _lá?_ Eu sabia do receio que ela sentia pelos lobos, mas sei que ela vai gostar de Takehiko.

— Calma pequena, — eu disse dando um sorriso, ela ficava linda assim, alegre — Vou me arrumar primeiro, não quer que eu saia feia assim né? — eu disse piscando o olho e me levantando em seguida, aproveitando que estávamos nós duas, aproveitei para me trocar. Coloquei um kimono azul Royal e arrumei meus cabelos agora curtos, os deixando o mais apresentável possível. Escovei os dentes e comi alguma coisa que tinha por ali, Rin me observando o tempo todo. Pelo o olhar dela eu sabia que ela estava ansiosa — Vamos pequena, Shippou deve estar esperando.

— Trouxemos Arurun dessa vez, m... — ela tapou a boca e me olhou corada — Kagome.

— Pode me chamar de mãe se quiser, Rin — eu disse saindo da cabana e lhe dirigindo um sorriso — Shippou me chama as vezes. — ela sorriu para mim e assentiu. Shippou estava sentado ao lado de Sesshoumaru no lago, acho que tentando ganhar a confiança dele, eu sei que um dia eles serão ótimos amigos. Mas eu não achava que ele estava aqui, pensei que só houvesse deixado Rin — Vamos? — eu perguntei atraindo a atenção deles.

— Aonde vamos Kagome? — Shippou perguntou montando em Arurun, assim como Rin. Eu também subi nele, levava minhas coisas porque de lá eu iria para outro lugar e somente Sango sabia, havia contado a ela durante o banho — Você não me disse... — Arurun passou a voar e Sesshoumaru também. Então ele ia mesmo, eu me senti feliz, porque eu queria que ele fosse.

— Vamos para o leste — eu disse para ele, Rin me olhou um pouco desconfortável. Ela sabia que a tribo de lobos era ao leste — Rin, eles não vão lhe fazer mal, não se preocupe — eu disse a reconfortando. Ela sorriu e assentiu. Eu sabia a forma como ela havia morrido da primeira vez, quando conheceu Sesshoumaru... Ela me contou um tempo atrás. Não demorou muito tempo e logo estávamos na entrada da tribo, eu já havia descido de Arurun, mas as crianças ainda não. Os youkais lobos pareceram hostis, mas acho que eles reconheceram meu cheiro. Sesshoumaru parecia querer mostrar que mandava ali... Será que algum dia eles poderiam vir a ser bem? Balancei a cabeça em negativa.

— Kagome, eles parecem não gostar de nós — Rin disse me olhando assustada. Ela estava com medo, isso era obvio. Eu neguei com a cabeça e tentei reconforta-la com o olhar, olhei para Sesshoumaru, ele não se abalava com os olhares raivosos dos youkais lobos e eu o admirei por isso, porque se alguém me olhasse dessa forma, eu teria fraquejado. A pose imponente dele, parecia de um ser inabalável. Logo o youkai de cabelos negros e olhos azuis aparecia na minha frente, sorridente. _Dessa vez_ ele me reconheceu, eu pensei sorrindo.

— Kagome! — ele disse se aproximando, eu havia acabado de descer as crianças do youkai de Sesshoumaru. Kouga me deu um abraço apertado e quando se afastou, olhou para as crianças e seu olhar parou em Sesshoumaru. Ele pareceu confuso, isso ficou claro para mim — Ora, o que faz aqui Lorde Sesshoumaru? — Kouga perguntou, sem hostilidade, somente sendo simpático.

— Hm. — foi tudo o que ele disse. E olhou para mim, como se dissesse, resolva. Revirei os olhos e olhei para Kouga, que também me olhava.

— Ele é meu companheiro Kouga — eu disse fazendo com que o youkai arregalasse os olhos, tipo, muito. Eu dei um sorriso, porque todos faziam essa expressão?! — Porque da surpresa? — eu perguntei curiosa, apesar de que eu mesma me surpreenderia se me dissessem isso há dois anos e ainda chamaria a pessoa de louca — Você mesmo me disse que meu amor estaria nesse lugar — e revirei os olhos, mas dei um sorriso.

— Porém eu nunca pensaria em Sesshoumaru — ele disse olhando para Sesshoumaru que olhava para Rin e Shippou, claramente nos ignorando. Parece que ele odeia ser o assunto — Venham, vamos entrar, Ayame vai amar a visita de vocês — nós quatro o seguimos, e logo estávamos na caverna dele. Ayame estava com o pequeno Takehiko brincando por ali, a criança era bem elétrica, assim como os pais — Ayame — Kouga chamou a atenção dela.

— Olá Kagome! — ela disse se aproximando com o pequeno youkai no colo, os olhos dele mais chamativos do que antes, o azul e verde mais vivido que eu já vira, o tom rosado da pele dele também deixava mais lindo ainda — Takehiko está um pouco agitado, mas que bebê de seis meses não é?! — ela perguntou dando um sorriso.

Passamos uma tarde agradável, claro com Sesshoumaru sentado mais afastado de nós e escutando a todas as perguntas pertinentes de Kouga, eu respondi a todas, menos como começamos a nos envolver, isso ninguém precisava saber além de nós. Rin e Shippou brincaram bastante com o pequeno Takehiko e ele parecia bem à vontade com as crianças, eu também brincava um pouco com ele, levantando comentários de como eu era habilidosa com crianças... Coisa que me deixava envergonhada. Contei a Kouga o que havia acontecido desde a última vez que nos vimos, contei sobre tudo, menos do meu relacionamento e contei sobre Kurama.

— Deve ter sido difícil para você — Ayame comentou ninando Takehiko, ele havia demonstrado cansaço e ela disse que por aquele horário ele costumava dormir. Rin e Shippou estavam brincando mais próximos de Sesshoumaru que os observava. — Você confiava nele...

— Já passou, eu já superei isso — eu disse dando um sorriso forçado, eu não me importava mais, mas eu havia sido muito trouxa, o que me irritava e me deixava mal era que eu havia sido muito idiota... Confiando na pessoa errada. — Mas agora precisamos ir... — eu disse me levantando. Sesshoumaru me imitou, ele parecia ansioso em ir embora — Depois passo aqui com mais calma, eu preciso ir a outro lugar.

— Ok, — Kouga disse dando um sorriso — Sabe que é bem vinda em minha tribo, Ayame e Takehiko gostam muito de você — ele disse me dando um abraço. Despedi-me de Ayame e do bebê; as crianças fizeram o mesmo.

— Aonde vamos Kagome? — Rin perguntou quando montamos em Arurun, eu somente sorri e nada disse, seguindo na direção que eu precisava ir.

Paramos na frente do poço come-ossos, e os olhares curiosos que eu recebia eram o melhor, de todos eles. Eu me virei para Sesshoumaru, ele era o único que eu não poderia levar sem o consentimento, afinal as crianças queriam muito ir a minha Era — Você tem algo de importante pra fazer por aqui, por esses dias? — ele me olhou de forma inquisitiva e eu entendi que ele queria que eu explicasse, revirei os olhos — Vou para minha Era e queria levar vocês, mas se você estiver ocupado, levo só as crianças, sem problema algum — eu disse dando de ombros, mas que queria muito que ele fosse. Eu não pretendia voltar no dia seguinte, mas também não pretendia ficar mais de uma semana, Shippou teria a avaliação dele na outra semana.

Sesshoumaru cruzou os braços e pareceu pensar em algo, como se buscasse em sua mente algo que o impedisse de ir... — Não estou ocupado — ele disse me olhando de forma carinhosa, mas com sua expressão impassível de sempre. Sempre achei isso engraçado — E acredito que não tenha nada por esses dias.

Eu deixei um sorriso alegre escapar. Finalmente eu mostraria a minha Era a eles, e mais ainda apresentaria a minha mãe! — Então vamos! — eu disse eufórica. As crianças gritaram um "eba!" e se aproximaram de mim, assim como Sesshoumaru. Eu peguei Shippou no colo e Sesshoumaru pegou a Rin. Eu nos envolvi em uma barreira e segurando na mão de Sesshoumaru, pulei no poço, ficando feliz por constatar que todos havíamos conseguido viajar entre as Eras.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24**

Estamos dentro do poço, olhei para cima e o teto do mausoléu me pareceu tão familiar, sorri feliz. Estar em casa depois de tudo o que aconteceu no dia anterior era tão reconfortante! Saber que eu poderia ficar tranquila era muito bom. E mais ainda, saber que eu agora era capaz de trazer quem eu quisesse para cá, me fazia sentir-me tão bem, tão alegre. Sesshoumaru pulou o poço com Rin ainda em seu colo e eu coloquei Shippou na escada, subindo logo atrás dele. Coisa tão simples, mas para mim algo tão único, só de saber que eu estava em casa, eu já me sentia muito bem. Subir escada de kimono era muito complicado, mas não me importei, queria entrar logo!

Os olhares avaliativos deles eram divertidos, olhavam para as coisas ao redor, mas nada falavam e mesmo aqui não tinha tantas coisas, imaginam como ficariam quando vissem a _tudo?!_ — Isso daqui é um mausoléu — eu disse atraindo os olhares para mim, todos eles estavam curiosos, até mesmo Sesshoumaru, porém esse disfarçava muito bem — Esse local é exatamente o mesmo onde está o poço no lado de lá, naquele campo aberto.

— E porque aqui é fechado e um pouco escuro? — Rin perguntou olhando a pequena casa de madeira que protegia o poço. Era final de tarde, e logo iria ficar escuro mesmo, mas eu não ligava. Eu imagino como deve estar à cabeça dela e como ela vai ficar... São coisas muito diferentes, desconhecidas.

— Porque aqui não existem youkais, é tudo muito diferente... — eu expliquei para ela — esse mausoléu protege o poço, porque acreditávamos que ele era amaldiçoado e era lacrado com amuletos, mas isso mudou quando eu caí dentro dele — as imagens passando por minha mente, acabei sorrindo novamente — Está anoitecendo aqui também, assim como lá. Por isso está um pouco escuro.

— Aqui é muito diferente Kagome? — Shippou perguntou levemente ansioso. Ele estava em pé ao lado de Rin, ambos pareciam eufóricos, eu me sentia feliz com isso.

— Muito, por isso antes de sairmos daqui tenho coisas a explicar — eu olhei para todos, mas parei meu olhar em Sesshoumaru — Dá primeira vez que Inu-yasha veio aqui, ele tentou atacar a tudo e a todos, mas não precisam esquentar a cabeça, eu explicarei conforme vocês forem descobrindo — disse dando um sorriso — Aqui só existem humanos e animais, por isso nada de poderes, nada de voar ou correr muito rápido, nem mesmo se transformar em nada — eu disse olhando para Shippou — Aqui é muito diferente de lá, as roupas, as comidas, os costumes...

— Estou me sentindo em um universo alternativo — Shippou disse me olhando de forma estranha. Porém acabou sorrindo, eu estava curiosa, onde ele havia escutado isso?

— E onde você ouviu essa palavra Shippou? — Rin perguntou curiosa. No fundo ela também queria saber, assim como eu.

— Foi uma das primeiras coisas que Kagome disse quando nos conhecemos, quando lutávamos contra os irmãos trovão — e ele deu de ombros, eu me recordava disso. — Achei que se encaixava.

Revirei os olhos e subi os degraus do mausoléu — Venham — eu disse abrindo a porta e saindo, os aguardando. Todos olharam a tudo de forma curiosa, até mesmo Sesshoumaru olhava assim, mas disfarçava mais que as crianças. Rin e Shippou saíram correndo, olhando as coisas que não conheciam, algumas coisas estavam por ali e eles iam mexendo — Bem vindos ao templo Higurashi — eu disse sorrindo para eles que olhavam a tudo muito curiosos.

Segurei na mão de Sesshoumaru, que me olhou dando um sorriso de canto, quase imperceptível. Passamos a seguir na direção da casa quando escutei um grito, as crianças já haviam seguido naquela direção — AH! INVASORES! — a voz de Souta se fez presente, atraindo a atenção de Sesshoumaru, que ia avançar, mas eu o impedi negando com a cabeça — Menino, você tá de cosplay...? — eu os vi no momento em que Souta puxava o rabo de Shippou com um pouco de força, o mesmo havia começado a chorar e Rin estava assustada.

— Souta! — eu chamei a atenção dele — Solte Shippou, ele não está de cosplay! — eu disse me aproximando com Sesshoumaru. Souta soltou Shippou que correu, me abraçando nas pernas, Rin também se aproximou um pouco desconfiada, olhando para Souta de canto de olho, ele os olhava um pouco envergonhado e de forma curiosa — Ele é um youkai, não puxe a calda dele, dói! — eu expliquei a ele. Ele me olhou de olhos arregalados e continuou um pouco envergonhado.

— Ah, que nem o irmão cachorro? — ele perguntou me olhando e eu assenti, ele analisou Sesshoumaru, colocou a mão no queixo e tentou falar algo mais mudou de ideia, depois ele olhou para as espadas de Sesshoumaru e por fim analisou as roupas. Sesshoumaru ao meu lado pareceu incomodado com a avaliação de meu irmão, mas continuou sem dizer nada, nem eu... — Você parece muito com o irmão cachorro — ele apontou para o rosto de Sesshoumaru, o olhando curioso para a entrada do mausoléu — e cadê ele Kagome?

— Inu-yasha não vem dessa vez — eu disse o explicando, na verdade ele não viria mais por vontade própria, o que eu achei ótimo — Eles são parecidos porque são irmãos, entendeu? — ele assentiu, olhando para Sesshoumaru novamente, ainda curioso... Esse menino nem disfarça sua curiosidade — Esse daqui é Shippou, ele é um youkai completo, assim como o Sesshoumaru — apontei para ambos — por isso que puxar a cauda dele machuca — Souta novamente ficou envergonhado e se desculpou com Shippou que assentiu para ele — Essa é a Rin e ela é uma humana.

— Olá, meu nome é Souta Higurashi — ele disse fazendo uma leve reverencia, em forma de respeito — Desculpe meus maus modos — ele disse quando voltou a ficar reto — Vem Kagome, mamãe está fazendo a janta — ele disse seguindo na direção da porta, parecia animado — Hoje mesmo ela estava perguntando de você — e ele entrou na casa nos deixando ali.

— Desculpe Shippou — eu disse olhando para ele que ainda chorava um pouco abraçado a minhas pernas — Como eu disse, as coisas aqui são diferentes... — ele assentiu e me pediu colo, tão manhoso. Eu o peguei no colo e segurei na mão de Rin que me dirigiu um sorriso ansioso — Vamos conhecer minha casa, e a minha mãe! — eu disse olhando para Sesshoumaru que ainda observava as coisas ao redor, eu entendo, é tudo novo para ele. _Diferente._

Caminhamos até a entrada, Souta havia a deixado aberta, minha mãe já devia saber de minha chegada. Entramos na casa tão familiar para mim, as coisas como sempre, da mesma forma, nada mudou. E isso me deixava tão feliz, tão em casa! Minha mãe já estava na porta da cozinha me esperando, com um sorriso doce como sempre. Quando eu a vi, coloquei Shippou no chão e corri para ela, feliz em revê-la. A mesma me abraçou e como sempre me desejou as boas vindas, eu estava feliz, muito feliz, afinal minha mãe era uma das coisas mais importantes que ainda me restava, juntamente com Souta. — Bem vinda querida — ela me afagou nos cabelos, eu me afastei e olhei para os outros, as crianças pareciam ansiosas.

— Mãe, essas duas coisas fofas aqui — apontei para as crianças e me aproximei deles, dando afago nas costas deles — São Rin e Shippou — ambos olharam para ela envergonhados, sem saber como se portarem e ficaram mais ainda quando minha mãe se aproximou, os abraçando — e esse é Sesshoumaru... — apontei para o youkai parado próximo da porta ainda, parecendo levemente deslocado... — meu namorado, para todos os efeitos — eu disse levemente envergonhada e dando de ombros. Ela se aproximou dele e o analisou, mas ao contrario do que eu pensei, ela não o abraçou, somente estendeu a mão. Ele retribuiu o gesto.

— Prazer a todos — minha mãe disse dando um sorriso — Sejam bem vindos ao templo Higurashi — as crianças fizeram uma leve reverencia e ela olhou para ambos, encantada — Vão assistir televisão com o Souta lá na sala, conhecer as coisas dessa Era, vocês devem estar curiosos! — ela disse apontando para lá. Ambas as crianças seguiram para o local indicado, pareciam estar ansiosos para explorarem tudo e no fundo eu conhecia essa sensação. Eu segui minha mãe para a cozinha, assim como Sesshoumaru, ele estava levemente deslocado, eu sabia... — Então Kagome, vai me explicar porque decidiu cortar os cabelos? — ela perguntou lavando alguma coisa que iria preparar no jantar, de costas para nós.

— Cortaram numa luta... — eu disse mostrando a cadeira a Sesshoumaru e me sentando também, tocar nesse assunto ainda me incomodava, porque tudo não passou de um ciúme doentio! — Por isso ficou tão curto — e me calei, querendo não falar mais no assunto. Sesshoumaru me lançou um olhar de canto, como estava ao meu lado. Eu sabia que ele iria perguntar o porquê do incomodo em algum momento...

— Nossa, — ela disse depois de um tempo, mexendo em uma das panelas. O cheiro estava gostoso e eu estava começando a ficar com fome — Mas não aconteceu nada demais né? Ou você se feriu novamente? — ela estava de costas ainda por isso não viu a troca de olhares que eu tive com Sesshoumaru.

— Não, foi somente às mesmas coisas de sempre — eu disse dando de ombros. Os olhos ambares pareciam me analisar e eu sabia que Sesshoumaru queria me perguntar algo — Não aconteceu nada demais, somente cortaram meu cabelo — eu disse dando um sorriso para minha mãe que havia se virado.

— Sesshoumaru — minha mãe o chamou quando se virou, ele a olhou, porém não disse nada, mas a curiosidade era visível no olhar dele, esse youkai é muito curioso senhor! — Você é youkai? — ela perguntou curiosa. Ele somente assentiu para ela que pareceu levemente desapontada, acho que ela queria escutar a voz dele — E o que você faz lá na era feudal? — ela olhava para Sesshoumaru muito curiosa. Ele estava desconfortável, eu podia perceber. Parece que alguém não gosta de ser o centro das atenções.

— Eu sou dono das terras do Oeste — ele disse somente, o olhar que ele lançou a minha mãe era como se pedisse para se calar, hostil como sempre. Minha mãe ia perguntar mais coisa quando eu me meti pelo meio.

— Mãe, para todos os efeitos Sesshoumaru é um lorde — eu disse a explicando, ela deu um sorriso compreensivo, talvez ela tenha captado que ele não era de falar muito — Ele é o lorde das terras do Oeste.

— Alguém importante! — ela disse batendo palmas e eu revirei os olhos, dando um sorriso em seguida, minha mãe nunca mudaria, não é mesmo? — Seu avô iria amar conhece-lo e mostrar tudo o que ele tem guardado lá no deposito — seu semblante ficou triste, e o meu também. Ainda era um assunto delicado a ser citado. Mesmo já se passando alguns meses, a morte dele ainda parecia ser muito recente.

— Iria mesmo — eu disse um pouco distante. Eu ouvi a algazarra vinda da sala e me dirigi até lá, deixando Sesshoumaru na cozinha com a minha mãe. Quando cheguei lá, Souta estava correndo pela sala atrás de Buyo, junto com Shippou. Rin estava sentada no sofá de forma comportada, mas rindo do que os meninos faziam — O que está acontecendo aqui?! — eu perguntei chamando a atenção deles que pararam.

— Souta disse que tínhamos que capturar esse gato, — ele disse apontando para Buyo que estava perto de mim, eu peguei o gato no colo e olhei muito séria para meu irmão — ele disse que ele merecia um castigo, e eu estava o ajudando... Fiz mal? — ele perguntou levemente envergonhado.

— Nada de maltratar o Buyo! — eu disse entregando o gato a Rin — Shippou, ele quer castiga-lo por motivos bobos, não dê ouvidos a ele — eu disse séria, o mesmo assentiu e Souta me olhou emburrado — logo vocês vão jantar e vão dormir, estão muito bagunceiros hoje, devem estar cansados — eu disse olhando para Rin e Shippou, que assentiram. Os deixei lá e voltei para a cozinha, minha mãe estava terminando de servir a mesa e Sesshoumaru estava meio deslocado. Será que minha mãe havia dito alguma coisa? Ou era somente o desconforto por não ter o que falar? Eu nunca saberia, afinal ele nunca admitiria o que quer que fosse — Estavam caçando Buyo — eu disse quando me sentei novamente.

— Inu-yasha que gostava de irritá-lo, o coitado até sumia quando ele chegava — minha mãe disse colocando os copos na mesa, e dando um leve sorriso, eu somente assenti para seu comentário. — Vou chamar as crianças — ela disse se retirando.

— Está tudo bem Sesshoumaru? — eu perguntei, atraindo a atenção dele. Ele me olhou alguns segundos antes de assentir, ele estava pensando em algo isso era claro... No que será? — Se não quiser comer não precisa, acho que deve ser diferente do que você costuma comer lá.

— Não tem problema — ele disse dando de ombros. Mas acho que no fundo ele estava curioso de como seria a comida, acabei dirigindo um sorriso para ele que como sempre, me ignorou. Minha mãe voltou com as crianças e logo estávamos todos comendo, as crianças toda hora dizendo que uma coisa ou outra era muito gostosa e eu achava aquilo divertido. Eles já estavam acostumados a comer uma coisa ou outra daqui, mas nada como uma comida caseira, eles estavam realmente gostando!

— Mãe, você ainda tem roupas minhas e do Souta de quando éramos criança né? — ela assentiu, me olhando um pouco curiosa — e do papai? — eu não sabia se ela tinha roupas do meu pai ainda. Nunca tocávamos no assunto _pai_...

— Do seu pai eu tenho algumas roupas que eu guardei por possuírem um significado especial e algumas que nunca foram usadas, até roupa íntima novinha eu tenho — ela disse dando um sorriso nostálgico, porém o mesmo morreu um segundo depois — Eu tinha comprado na semana que ele morreu, estava guardando para o Souta... — ela sorriu, triste.

— Mãe! — Souta protestou envergonhado e eu revirei os olhos, esse menino. Ela falando de algo sério e doloroso; e ele envergonhado por focar só parte citada sobre cuecas?! Souta nunca mudaria afinal...

— Eu vou precisar de algumas dessas roupas, e até mesmo as do pai — eu disse para ela que assentiu e eu assenti de volta, como se dissesse um ok — As crianças podem dormir no quarto do vovô? — eu perguntei para ela, mas desviei a atenção para Souta quando o vi sorrir.

— Eu mudei para o quarto do vovô — ele disse presunçoso. Claro que ele correria para lá, era o maior quarto da casa! Revirei os olhos para ele.

— Então eles vão dormir no seu antigo quarto ué — eu disse dando de ombros, esse menino... — Mãe, vamos lá pegar as roupas? — ela assentiu e se levantou, eu a imitei e chamei os outros, que também se levantaram, me seguindo pela casa — Fiquem no meu quarto até eu voltar, se sintam a vontade — e mostrei a porta, que logo escutei ser aberta, ela rangia um pouco. Segui minha mãe e peguei as roupas para Rin dormir, para o Shippou e para Sesshoumaru, agora que eu sabia onde estavam eu as pegaria amanhã, já que tinha vários planos de locais que poderiam leva-los no dia seguinte — Obrigada mamãe — eu disse voltando para o quarto. Estava tudo muito silencioso e quando entrei, as crianças estavam sentadas na cama, sonolentas e Sesshoumaru sentado no chão, apoiado na parede.

— Estou com sono Kagome — Shippou disse coçando os olhos. E Rin murmurou um, eu também. Eu sabia que eles ficariam com sono cedo, já que haviam brincado o dia todo.

— Vamos tomar banho, venham — eu disse para as crianças, que se levantaram eufóricas, nem parecendo que estavam quase dormindo alguns segundos atrás — Sesshoumaru você toma banho no banheiro do corredor e vista isso daqui — eu estendi as roupas para ele e a toalha, explicando o que era cada um, que assentia a cada peça mostrada. Eu fiz ele me seguir até o banheiro e ensinei o que era cada coisa lá, mas antes verifiquei se a agua não estava muito quente, porque ele não iria saber regular sozinho, e segui para o banheiro no quarto da minha mãe com as crianças.

Tomamos um banho divertido, com as crianças achando engraçado a agua quente saindo do chuveiro e não sendo em um lago ou coisas que eles estão acostumados lá, depois vesti cada um e os arrumei no antigo quarto de Souta. Já eram por volta das nove horas, mas eles tinham tido um dia cansativo e por isso estavam com sono, muito sono. As duas camas de solteiro estavam bem confortáveis, eles dormiriam bem essa noite, talvez quisessem camas lá. Eu sempre desejava minha cama... Voltei para meu quarto já usando meu pijama, um baby-doll colorido, estava calor e eu não tinha mais o que esconder de Sesshoumaru... _Ele já tinha visto tudo._ Sesshoumaru já estava no quarto em vista que a luz estava acesa, podia ver por de baixo da porta.

— As crianças já estão deitadas e o quarto bem fresquinho — eu disse quando entrei no quarto, o pegando com algumas coisas minhas pela cama. Claro que ele iria olhar tudo e também acho que ele não gostou de ter sido pego — São coisas comuns de se ter em minha Era — eu disse fechando a porta e a trancando, a ultima coisa que eu queria era Souta invadindo o quarto de manhã — Isso se chama fotografia, isso urso de pelúcia que é igual ao que eu dei a Rin e isso se chama caderno — eu disse apontando para as coisas.

— Hm — foi tudo o que ele disse, colocando as coisas de volta, eu em sentei na cama de casal, minha mãe trocou porque disse que a outra estava velha, mas a colocou no antigo quarto de Souta, contraditório não? Sesshoumaru estava usando a cueca e uma bermuda leve, ficava bonito nele. O mesmo se virou para mim e me olhou sério — Kagome, o que você sentia por Kurama? — a pergunta me pegou de surpresa. Que porra de pergunta era aquela?!

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru.**

Aquilo estava me incomodando desde o dia anterior, quando Kagome pareceu incomodada em tocar no nome de Kurama. A tristeza que ela demonstrava também me incomodava... Será que ela sentia algo por ele? Ela parecia estar sofrendo, não sei ao certo, era a percepção que eu tinha... E de certa forma, isso estava me irritando. Ontem não pudemos conversar, em vista que os amigos dela nos observava e porque estávamos todos muito cansados, mas hoje ela não me escapa, não mesmo! Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça no dia de hoje.

Novamente quando a mãe dela tocou no assunto ela ficou incomodada e aquilo estava matando a esse Sesshoumaru, porque se Kagome realmente gostasse dele, romanticamente falando, eu não sei o que eu faria. Porque veja bem, eu não havia permitido a ninguém se aproximar de mim, e muito menos me apaixonar por alguém... Pensar que, somente talvez, ela estivesse gostando de outra pessoa me deixava desconfortável... Esse Sesshoumaru não sabe lidar com sentimentos e tudo para mim parece muito intenso... Eu sabia que em algum momento naquele dia e naquele lugar ficaríamos sozinhos e eu não ia ficar sem perguntar... Eu me sentiria humilhado em perguntar algo assim, mas eu quero muito saber e esse Sesshoumaru vai saber!

Minha curiosidade um dia vai acabar me ferrando...

Depois que Kagome saiu com as crianças, eu tomei banho naquela coisa estranha, mas admito que era muito melhor do que um banho no rio, a agua quente saindo daquela coisa estranha era agradável. Eu saí de lá com aquelas roupas estranhas que Kagome tinha pedido para eu vestir, mas eram bem confortáveis. Voltei para o quarto dela e coloquei minhas vestes dobradas, junto com a armadura, em cima daquela coisa de sentar, ali naquele local estava repleto de coisas que eu nunca tinha visto na vida, eu as peguei e fiquei as analisando, colocando em cima da coisa que Kagome disse ser uma cama, é bem confortável admito. As coisas eram bem diferentes e em uma delas Kagome estava, junto com outras três garotas que eu nunca ouvi falar.

— As crianças já estão deitadas e o quarto bem fresquinho — ela disse quando voltou, me pegando desprevenido, eu não queria que ela soubesse que esse Sesshoumaru havia ficado curioso com as coisas da Era dela, mas no fundo eu acho que ela já desconfiava — São coisas comuns de se ter em minha Era — ela disse fechando a porta e acho que a trancando — Isso se chama fotografia, isso urso de pelúcia que é igual ao que eu dei a Rin e isso se chama caderno — ela disse apontando para as coisas, coisas interessantes, admito.

— Hm — foi tudo o que esse Sesshoumaru disse, colocando as coisas de volta, ficando de costas para ela. Eu deveria mesmo falar? Kagome se sentou na cama, e eu estava me perguntando se valeria mesmo a pena saber daquilo ou não, mas eu não ficaria bem se não perguntasse... **Curiosidade maldita!** Eu me virei para ela o mais sério que minha curiosidade me permitia, mas acho que eu consegui em vista que ela me olhou curiosa e levemente confusa, antes que ela me perguntasse qualquer coisa que joguei a pergunta de uma vez — Kagome, o que você sentia por Kurama? — a pergunta pareceu a pegar de surpresa, mas eu não me importei.

Ela me olhou um pouco desconfortável e parecia pensar se me contava algo ou não. Eu a olhei mais sério ainda, cruzando os braços de irritação. Eu estava sem camiseta e eu passava minha garra na lateral de meu corpo para tentar me distrair um pouco — Se você tivesse me feito essa pergunta alguns meses atrás — ela disse olhando para baixo, parecia envergonhada — Antes de eu saber a verdade por trás de Kurama e antes daqueles dias naquela cabana — ela me olhou, os azuis estavam decididos — eu diria que poderia ter dado uma chance a ele, porque eu realmente _gostava_ dele e _via_ um futuro com ele — as palavras dela me deixaram um pouco – mais - irritado, mas eu sabia que ela tinha algo a me dizer ainda, por isso esperei — Mas depois daqueles dias na cabana _com você_... Eu percebi que eu sempre me sentia atraída por você, mas não ligava para aquilo porque eu nunca teria chance com o lorde Sesshoumaru... — ela se levantou e parou na minha frente, descruzando meus braços e segurando em minhas mãos.

"Mas agora tudo é diferente, nós estamos diferentes — ela olhou para mim, e os azuis pareciam brilhar, realmente eu amava olhar naqueles olhos... _Mas ela não precisa saber disso!_ — eu percebi, Sesshoumaru, que eu sempre quis te tirar da solidão que te cercava... Sempre tão sozinho, sempre parecendo não querer ninguém próximo — ela colocou meus braços ao redor dela e me abraçou, apoiando a cabeça em meu peito — você sempre me atraia os pensamentos de tempos em tempos eles apareciam em minha mente — ela deu um sorriso, eu podia sentir. Escutar tudo aquilo... Eu realmente não estava esperando — Como será que ele está? Será que ele encontrou alguém que o retirasse daquela solidão? Será que Rin conseguiu tirar algo melhor dele hoje?"

"Eram essas perguntas que apareciam e tempos em tempos, mesmo em quanto eu estava treinando... Porque para mim você sempre era, e ainda é, uma pessoa enigmática — ela deu uma leve caricia em minhas costas — Porque mesmo estando com Rin e Jaken você parecia estar sempre sozinho. E eu desejava do fundo do meu coração que alguém retirasse aquele olhar solitário de você, aquele olhar frio e amargurado — ela estava se declarando para mim, eu sabia disso e queria muito poder dizer com todas as letras tudo o que ela me dizia, mas eu não conseguia... _Mesmo eu querendo dizê-las_ — Porém, depois daquele dia que ficamos juntos na cabana, mesmo você brigando comigo e negando ajuda, não me mandou verdadeiramente embora."

"Naquele dia, mesmo me você dizendo "vá embora", "Eu não preciso da sua ajuda"... Você não me mandou embora com seu coração, no fundo você sabia que precisava de ajuda, mesmo não admitindo... — ela sorriu novamente e me abraçou de forma mais apertada — Ali, eu sabia que estávamos mudando e eu não queria que acontecesse, afinal você é você — eu revirei os olhos e passei a mão pelas costas dela — um youkai frio e distante, mas que pouco a pouco eu quebrava essa barreira e fui me aproximando... E você não me deteve... Tivemos nossa primeira noite, e depois outros momentos vieram, e eu comecei a entender que talvez... Somente talvez, você estivesse me dando liberdade para tentar te amar."

Tentar me amar... Era isso o que ela achava que eu havia permitido? Eu queria que ela me amasse, de todas as formas, com todo o coração dela, assim como eu fazia aos poucos com o meu... Eu já te amo Kagome, não consegues ver?! "Mas aí, depois daquele dia em que Kurama veio no vilarejo e você sentiu ciúmes — eu senti um incomodo, ela sabia então. Mesmo eu não querendo que ela soubesse, ela soube no fim, irritante... — eu percebi naquela noite em que nos amamos, que você estava me passando seus sentimentos e que, a sua maneira, dizia que estava tão envolvido quanto eu... Que me quer o quanto eu te quero. Mesmo sem me dizer nada de forma concreta..."

— Por isso — ela se afastou de meu peito e me olhou nos olhos — eu te digo que não precisa se preocupar com Kurama, ele nunca teve chances comigo e a ideia que eu tive de um dia dar uma chance a ele, já foi enterrada a muito, naqueles dias em que ficamos juntos... — e sorriu para mim, um sorriso sincero e com os olhos fechados, sorriso que só Kagome e Rin me dirigiam, ela abriu os olhos e me olhou séria — Eu posso dizer com todas as letras e sem arrependimento Sesshoumaru — ela ficou na ponta dos pés e me deu um leve roçar de lábios — _Eu te amo..._

Aquelas palavras aqueceram meu coração e eu não me contive, a beijei como se deve, vontade que eu tinha desde ontem e havia me privado. O beijo foi totalmente diferente de todos os outros, ele era mais quente, mais entregue, mais tudo... E eu sabia que ela sentia da mesma forma que eu... Acredito que sejam nossos sentimentos, se entrelaçando, se fortificando, mesmo sem eu entender muito bem de sentimentos. No fundo eu queria que fosse isso, que ela sentisse o mesmo que eu! Eu subi a mão que estava na cintura dela, subindo pelas costas até chegar à nuca, sentindo o cabelo dela agora curto, ah como eu os amava longos! Eram tão lindos! Segurei a cabeça dela, aprofundando mais o beijo, se é que era possível! Logo nos afastamos, ela com as bochechas coradas e eu da mesma forma que sempre, era difícil demonstrar meus sentimentos, mas eu me sentia amado e mais ainda, feliz... Entretanto, ela não precisa saber disso, estar ciente em minha mente já era o bastante...

— Sesshoumaru — Kagome chamou minha atenção para ela, os olhos azuis estavam avaliativos e eu não entendi o porquê — Mas agora você pode me dizer o motivo da sua pergunta? — ela disse dando um sorriso. Ela ainda me abraçava pela cintura e nossos corpos não estavam mais tão próximos quanto antes — Eu achei estranho ela ser feita assim, do nada.

Eu não queria responder, mas eu precisava dizer algo... Caso ficasse em silencio, poderia ser interpretado de forma errônea... — Você pareceu incomodada todas as vezes que alguém te perguntou dele — eu disse olhando para um ponto acima da cabeça dela, eu não iria olhar para ela, não agora.

— Ah, isso — ela disse se afastando e sentando na cama, me olhando em seguida — Todas as vezes que me lembram dele, fazem lembrar-me do que ele disse quando cortou meu cabelo, acaba me deixando irritada e desconfortável — ela disse dando de ombros e ficou um pouco triste — Imagine você que sempre teve os cabelos longos e alguém os cortasse _contra a sua vontade_... — ela deu um suspiro cansado — Eu não queria cortá-lo e não estava em meus planos isso, não mesmo!

Eu me aproximei dela e me sentei na cama, ao lado dela. Kagome puxou minha mão direita para o colo dela e a envolveu com ambas as mãos dela, fazendo um leve afago — O que ele disse? — eu perguntei curioso, já que ela estava tocando no assunto eu queria mesmo saber como havia sido cortado o cabelo dela. Quando a vi novamente naquele dia, ela já estava com eles curtos.

Ela ficou levemente corada e olhou para o outro lado, entretanto não parou de acariciar minha mão — Que meu companheiro devia gostar de pegá-los quando nos tocávamos — ela disse baixinho, mas eu podia escutar muito bem e muito claramente — e que você devia gostar deles longos — ela disse dando de ombros — Logo depois isso ele cortou de qualquer jeito, ficando assim — ela disse levando uma das mãos até o final dele.

Ele realmente estava certo, eu gosto do cabelo dela longo, mas também deles curtos, eu gosto de Kagome de qualquer jeito, porque ela continua sendo ela — Eu gosto deles de qualquer jeito, — esse Sesshoumaru disse antes que perdesse a coragem de falar algo... Ela me olhou surpresa, acho que não esperando eu falar algo, eu me aproximei dela, sem desviar o olhar — porque ele é seu Kagome, isso é o que importa — eu disse antes de beijá-la levemente agitado, seria isso vergonha? Nunca iria saber dizer...

Ela me beijou com todo o carinho que só ela sabia me dar. Coloquei-me sobre ela, a obrigando a se deitar na cama, esse Sesshoumaru queria Kagome, desejava senti-la me amando, como só ela sabe fazer e mais ainda, deixar toda essa merda que envolve Kurama para trás, afinal ele já está morto mesmo! Kagome se ajeitou melhor na cama, sem interromper o beijo e eu me enfiei entre as pernas dela. Ela envolveu minha cintura com suas pernas e enfiou as mãos entre meus cabelos, dando um leve puxão ali para logo depois os acariciar, suas pernas puxaram meu corpo mais próximo ao dela, e estava claro para mim que ela queria tanto quanto eu. Levei minhas mãos até as coxas dela, dando um aperto ali. Kagome desceu a mão direita até as minhas costas e passou os dedos por ali, causando um leve arrepio.

Eu a puxei para cima quando nos separamos do beijo, eu me sentei na cama, e Kagome sentou sobre minhas pernas fechando as pernas dela em torno da minha cintura. Eu dei beijos no pescoço dela, que me abraçou mais apertado. Eu voltei a beijá-la e levei as mãos nas coxas dela novamente, acariciando e apertando a carne dali, as mãos de Kagome passeavam pelas minhas costas e a sensação era realmente gostosa. Kagome deu uma leve mordida no meu lábio inferior me olhando com desejo, levei minhas mãos até as nádegas dela a puxando mais para mim e apertando a carne dali, ela deu um leve gemido, e logo voltávamos a nos beijar com todo o desejo que possuíamos naquele momento. Kagome voltou a enfiar ambas as mãos em meus cabelos, os puxando; enquanto seu quadril causava uma leve fricção em nossas intimidades, mesmo com as peças de roupa aquilo estava gostoso.

Eu enfiei uma de minhas mãos por dentro daquela roupa estranha que Kagome usava, seguindo em direção a suas costas, passando levemente minhas garras por sua extensão, Kagome deu um suspiro mais longo e puxou meu cabelo com um pouco mais de força, nada que doesse. Eu parei de beijá-la e a olhei nos olhos, Kagome como sempre estava levemente corada, mas me mostrava o quanto me desejava, aquilo só fazia eu me sentir mais quente, eu retirei a parte de cima daquela roupa estranha deixando os seios dela a mostra. Kagome ficou com vergonha e deixou o quarto escuro apertando aquele botão estranho. Eu achei graça disso, mas não disse nada, assim como ela. Kagome me abraçou novamente e me beijou, eu sentia os seios dela roçando em um peito e aquilo estava me deixando mais excitado ainda.

Novamente eu forcei Kagome a deitar na cama, ela me dirigiu um leve sorriso quando eu fiz isso. Dei uma leve mordida no queixo dela e desci pelo pescoço, indo em direção ao seu seio. Kagome parecia estar gostando, em vista que ela estava de olhos fechados; envolvi um de seus bicos com a boca e estimulei o outro com a mão, meu peito sobre o abdômen dela, a prendendo na cama. As mãos dela brincavam com meu cabelo, e às vezes os puxava, aquilo era gostoso. Eu me afastei dos seios dela e fui descendo em direção à intimidade dela, eu retirei aquelas peças estranhas e joguei no chão. Kagome tentou fechar as pernas quando entendeu o que eu faria, mas eu não deixei, lhe lançando um olhar de advertência. Ela colocou ambas as mãos no rosto, escondendo-se de mim... Ela estava com vergonha.

Eu me aproximei da intimidade dela, dando um leve sopro ali, o que fez com que ela mexesse um pouco as pernas, com cuidado abri os lábios dela, passando o dedo por sua extensão. A respiração de Kagome deu uma leve alterada, mas nada demais, aproximei minha língua dali e passei a estimula-la assim, sabia que era novo para ela, por isso ia devagar, deixando as sensações envolve-la aos poucos, como eu gostava de fazer. Kagome segurou em meu cabelo e abriu um pouco mais as pernas, apoiando-as em minhas costas... Ela estava gostando então, quando constatei isso, enfiei dois dedos na intimidade dela; e fiquei a estimulando com meus dedos e com minha boca. Eu sentia o corpo dela tremer levemente, tendo reações novas, mas ao mesmo tempo conhecidas... E o melhor era esse Sesshoumaru a causa-las.

Eu sabia que logo ela iria atingir o clímax, por isso intensifiquei meus movimentos, arrancando um leve gemido dela, Kagome era muito silenciosa e no fundo eu gostava disso. Eu sentia minha ereção incomoda naquela coisa estranha, e o cheiro da excitação de Kagome deixa tudo pior... Ou melhor, não sei definir. Não demorou e Kagome atingia seu clímax, ofegando levemente e de olhos fechados; afastei-me dela e me levantei da cama, retirando aquelas roupas que me apertavam. Kagome se sentou na cama e me olhava muito corada não sabia se ainda era vergonha ou outro motivo. Ela ficou de joelhos e se aproximou da borda da cama, me puxando para ela e me beijando. A posição era um pouco estranha, mas ela me puxou, querendo que eu me sentasse — Eu... Eu quero tentar também... — ela disse baixinho quando se afastou de mim e olhando para o outro lado, envergonhada. Eu me senti um pouco confuso, até que senti a mão dela envolver meu membro devagar, de forma incerta.

Ela fez o movimento de sobe e desce muito lentamente, causando uma reação forte em mim, mas não a impedi. Ela continuou assim, e eu me ajeitei melhor na cama; sentando de uma maneira que não a atrapalhasse. Eu há olhava o tempo todo e ela evitava me olhar, ela estava envergonhada, Kagome estava se esforçando em aprender, eu sabia. Ela me olhou envergonhada e me dirigiu um sorriso, logo se ajeitando sobre mim, levando meu membro até a intimidade dela, me fazendo penetra-la lentamente. Kagome começou a se movimentar, subindo e descendo sobre minha ereção, eu a ajudei, segurando em suas nádegas, auxiliando nos movimentos de sobe e desce.

A mesma se apoiava em meus ombros e uma de suas mãos estava em minhas costas, mas eu sentia que ela estava cansada, mesmo eu a ajudando. Kagome se inclinou levemente pra trás se apoiando na cama, eu me ajoelhei na cama e com a mão direita segurei no quadril dela, mantendo o corpo dela no lugar e a ajudando no apoio; e a esquerda levei até o cabelo curto dela os puxando, fazendo com que ela me desse livre acesso ao seu pescoço. Eu distribuía beijos por ali, sem interromper as estocadas, mas eu sabia que ela estava cansando de se apoiar assim também.

Por isso eu a beijei, fazendo com que parasse os movimentos, mas eu sentia a intimidade dela me envolvendo, pulsando, me fazendo querer me mover, mas não o fiz. Afastamo-nos do beijo e ela me olhava um pouco confusa. — Deite de bruços — eu disse para ela, que mesmo confusa fez o que eu falei. Kagome se deitou de bruços e esticou as pernas, eu coloquei as pernas dela entre as minhas e a fiz empinar um pouco o quadril, quase nada e a penetrei de uma vez. Desse jeito a intimidade de Kagome parecia esmagar meu membro e aquilo estava gostoso demais! Curvei-me sobre ela, dando leve mordidas nas costas dela, e eu via a pele branca ficando levemente avermelhada, Kagome não reclamou, muito pelo contrario, ela gemeu baixinho meu nome. Se continuássemos desse jeito, logo eu gozaria e eu não queria isso agora.

Por isso me retirei dela, e a fiz mudar de posição, Kagome ficou de lado e a sua perna esquerda estava apoiada em meu ombro, eu segurei sua perna, prendendo o corpo de Kagome mais próximo do meu. — _Sesshoumaru_ — como sempre música aos meus ouvidos, eu a olhava, os olhos fechados, os seios subindo e descendo conforme eu investia sobre ela, as mãos segurando fortemente no pano da cama. Tudo tão meu... Kagome abriu os olhos e me dirigiu um sorriso, forçando a perna para eu soltá-la, ela se ajeitou melhor na cama e eu novamente me coloquei sobre ela, apoiando as mãos uma de cada lado de sua cabeça e a penetrando novamente. A forma como Kagome me olhava com certeza era única, nenhuma antes havia me olhado daquela forma... O desejo estava presente, mas eu podia ver o amor dela por mim, e nesse momento eu não podia negar o meu... _Ela sabia, ela sentia_... E no fundo eu gostava que pelo menos assim eu conseguia me expressar.

Kagome segurou com ambas as mãos em meu rosto me puxando para beijá-la novamente, e eu a retribui prontamente. Novamente, ela levou uma das mãos ao meu cabelo e os puxou levemente, enquanto com a outra ela me acariciava nas costas e no braço. Sabia que em breve eu iria gozar, mas não queria fazê-lo antes de Kagome, por isso diminui a velocidade, a penetrando de forma lenta. Eu apoiei minha cabeça na curvatura do pescoço dela, sentindo que logo ela teria um orgasmo, passei meu braço esquerdo por baixo de seu corpo a trazendo mais próximo de meu corpo e levei minha mão direita até o quadril dela, segurando ali fortemente, aumentando a velocidade. Kagome me apertou mais a ela e passou as unhas pela extensão de minhas costas, eu tinha vontade de mordê-la no pescoço, mas sabia que a marcaria se o fizesse... Entretanto, esse Sesshoumaru não sabe se Kagome realmente quer pertencer a ele, _somente a ele_. Por isso não o fiz... Não _ainda_.

Kagome deixou um gemido escapar e eu senti a intimidade dela me apertando mais quando ela teve seu orgasmo, não me contive e acabei tendo o meu também. Eu ainda estava da mesma forma, com a cabeça apoiada na curvatura do pescoço dela, envolvendo seu corpo e acabei soltando meu peso sobre ela; Kagome não reclamou, somente me acariciou nos cabelos como sempre e ficou brincando com uma mecha de meu cabelo. Afrouxei um pouco o aperto em seu quadril, acho que ela vai ficar roxa ali. Eu me afastei dela e me deitei ao seu lado — Sabe, qualquer dia desses você vai arrancar um pedaço meu — ela disse dando um sorriso e se virando de frente pra mim.

— Hm.

Kagome se levantou e deixou o quarto claro, acendendo a luz, como ela havia dito anteriormente. Ela estava procurando pelas roupas dela, agora de costas para mim, eu podia ver as costas e as nádegas vermelhas, as marcas de minhas mãos nas coxas dela e o aperto no quadril, mas nada daquilo parecia incomodá-la. Ela vestiu as roupas e se virou, me pegando a observando. As bochechas dela atingiram um tom de vermelho no mesmo instante, mas ela não disse nada, saindo do quarto. Eu dei um mínimo sorriso, ninguém veria mesmo. Procurei pelas roupas que Kagome havia me dado e as vesti, ficando sem a parte de cima... Por algum motivo Kagome não me deu nada para cobrir o peito. Deitei-me na cama e fiquei aguardando ela retornar.

— As crianças estão dormindo — ela disse quando entrou no quarto, fechando a porta e se aproximando da cama — Na verdade todos já estão — ela disse dando de ombros, apagou a luz e se deitou ao meu lado, nos cobrindo com um pano leve — Amanhã vamos sair! — ela disse deitando sobre meu peito — E você vai também, né? — eu revirei os olhos, ela me deu um beijo no peito — Boa noite — Kagome se aconchegou mais a mim e logo sua respiração estava mais leve. Eu acariciei as costas dela e fiquei olhando para ela um tempo. Não demorei muito a olhando, decidi dormir também, afinal amanhã Kagome queria me levar pra conhecer a Era dela.

E claro que esse Sesshoumaru iria...


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25**

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru.**

Acordei com um barulho um pouco alto, mas não era nada demais, parecia que alguém tinha derrubado algo naquele cômodo onde comemos ontem. A cozinha diferente da era de Kagome... A mulher se remexeu ao meu lado se virando de costas para mim. Kagome tinha um sono profundo, e dormia de forma desleixada; agora mesmo ela está com a parte de cima da roupa toda enrolada, deixando as costas livre, dei um sorriso pequeno com isso, ela é tão infantil às vezes.

A cicatriz de Kagome estava à mostra agora, acabei passando a mão ali levemente; as coisas poderiam ter sido tão diferentes, se aquele bruxo tivesse conseguido fazer o que queria, Kagome não estaria mais aqui hoje... Esse pensamento não me agrada nem um pouco. Olhei-a melhor e percebi que ela ainda estava marcada, marcas feitas por mim. Eu escutei alguém mexendo na porta, tentando abri-la e pelo cheiro eram Rin e Shippou, levantei-me e abri a porta para eles. As duas crianças me fitaram envergonhadas e não sabiam se entravam ou não, eu os olhei esperando que entrassem, porém não se moviam. Dei passagem para elas que me dirigiram um sorriso nervoso e entraram no cômodo.

— Bom dia Senhor Sesshoumaru — Rin disse quando passou por mim, Shippou somente assentiu e também entrou. Shippou não se sentia a vontade na presença deste Sesshoumaru. Ambos usavam roupas diferentes também, a de Rin era igual à de Kagome e Shippou usava algo similar ao o que eu usava, mas ele tinha algo o cobrindo no peito, os dois de cabelos soltos e bagunçados, uma cena engraçada de se ver. Uma cena realmente _familiar_... Eu estava agora escorado na parede de braços cruzados, os olhando subir na cama para acordar Kagome. — Bom dia Kagome! — Rin disse quando pulou em cima dela, a assustando.

— Sua dorminhoca! — Shippou também havia pulado nela. Ela os abraçou e murmurou um bom dia, ainda sonolenta. As crianças a abraçavam de volta, sorrindo audivelmente.

— Acordaram cedo, não? — ela disse se esticando, tentando olhar alguma coisa — Não, definitivamente eu quem acordei tarde, 10h30min já?! — ela se sentou na cama com as crianças ainda em cima dela, as derrubando uma sobre a outra. Uma cena engraçada e me apetecia a vista — Vamos tomar café para sairmos? — ela disse os olhando com um sorriso amoroso. Ela mal acordou e já estava afoita.

— Sim! — eles disseram juntos e desceram da cama, com Kagome o fazendo logo em seguida, ela se espreguiçou quando ficou de pé e bocejou, me olhou em seguida e me dirigiu um sorriso.

— Bom dia, Sesshoumaru — ela disse quando passou por mim saindo do quarto com as crianças.

— Hm.

Eles se dirigiram até o banheiro e eu fiquei ali aguardando. Aproveitei para arrumar meu cabelo que estava levemente bagunçado, e eu queria algo para vestir sobre o peito, não há chances de eu sair daqui assim. Desencostei-me da parede e me sentei na cama, às coisas naquele local eram tão desconhecidas e diferentes para mim, eu queria olhar tudo, explorar, mas sabia se o fizesse estaria demonstrando minha curiosidade e isso era algo que eu não faria. Pelo menos, não quando eu poderia ser surpreendido.

— Podem ir descendo na frente crianças — a voz de Kagome se fez presente e logo ela entrava no quarto com algumas peças de roupa nas mãos — Pode usar isso daqui, minha mãe disse que eram as roupas que ela comprou pro meu pai e ele nunca usou — ela se calou e colocou as coisas na cama me dando as costas, seguindo até um pente em cima de uma mesa.

— Como ele morreu? — me vi perguntando antes mesmo de pensar na pergunta.

— Acidente — ela disse somente, mexendo naquela coisa grande. Ela não queria tocar no assunto e eu não iria insistir, peguei o que Kagome me deu e comecei a vestir, peças de roupa que eu nunca havia visto antes. Kagome se virou para mim quando eu estava terminando — Você fica bonito assim — ela disse dando um sorriso e tirando a roupa dela para se trocar, ela já havia separado o que iria vestir.

As marcas estavam mais visíveis agora, as costas vermelhas, as coxas levemente roxas e o bumbum dela também estava vermelho. Ela pareceu sentir meu olhar sobre ela, porém consegui desviar antes de ser pego – de novo. Ela se sentou na cama e terminou de se trocar, eu já havia vestido tudo o que ela havia me dado, mas ainda estava descalço... — Esse você coloca no pé e amarra — ela disse me estendendo uma espécie de sapato.

— Hm.

Ela me dirigiu um sorriso e me deu as costas de novo, passando a arrumar os cabelos. Logo quando ela terminou de se arrumar, descemos e ela foi comer o que a mãe dela havia preparado, as crianças já estavam comendo. Rin e Shippou também usavam as roupas desta era, estavam bonitos. — Que vestido bonito você está usando Kagome — a mãe dela disse quando apareceu por ali, então Rin também usava um vestido, a roupa das duas era parecida. — O vestido de Rin era o seu favorito na idade dela — ela acariciou os cabelos de Rin e se voltou para Shippou — Você fica muito bem com essas roupas Shippou, um jovenzinho lindo! — e sorriu para ele, por ultimo ela me olhou, me analisando. Eu estava apoiado na parede da cozinha — Você também fica bem com as roupas de nossa Era Sesshoumaru.

Eu somente assenti e ela sorriu, de novo. O que ela e Kagome têm que só ficam sorrindo?! — A proposito mãe, você contratou alguém para cuidar do templo? — Kagome perguntou curiosa, será que o templo estava sem cuidados?

— Ah, verdade! — ela disse batendo na cabeça — Um rapaz veio quando você desapareceu, ele é um bom moço, dedicado, muito difícil de encontrar hoje em dia — ela deu um sorriso — É muito amoroso e atencioso, disse que percebeu que o templo precisava de cuidados, e ele era um sacerdote — a mãe de Kagome deu de ombros — Eu não vi problemas, em vista que o templo estava ficando cada vez mais descuidado.

— Ele não está aqui? — ela perguntou enquanto comia o que a mãe dela havia preparado, assim como Rin e Shippou — Tem aquela casinha atrás do templo, que seria do sacerdote...

— Bem, Takao estava aí ontem um pouco antes de vocês chegarem... — esse nome, me parece familiar... — Ele deve estar no templo, depois que ele passou a cuidar dele, mais pessoas tem aparecido por aqui — a mãe de Kagome sorriu — Você vai amar conhece-lo, e ele é muito bonito!

Kagome sorriu envergonhada me lançando um olhar de canto — Bom, vamos agora? — Kagome disse quando se levantou da mesa — Eu fico com a próxima louça mãe — e sorriu dando uma piscada de olho. Sair sem Bakusaiga e Tenseiga era muito estranho, mas Kagome disse que aqui não havia youkais, por isso não preciso me preocupar.

Descemos as escadas do templo e logo uma movimentação estranha acontecia lá em baixo — Pessoas, como eu disse as coisas aqui são diferentes — ela disse segurando em minha mão o que me fez olhá-la, porém ela olhava para as crianças — Aquilo dali são os veículos, que se consiste em carros, motos, ônibus e por ai vai, vocês não vão entender mesmo, — Rin e Shippou prestavam total atenção nela, estávamos na metade das escadas — porém eles são dirigidos por humanos. As pessoas são humanos comuns, por isso ajam naturalmente ou o mais normal que conseguirem, finjam ser humanos — ela olhou para mim e Shippou, com uma cara séria — Certo? — ele assentiu e eu a olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

Voltamos a descer as escadas, mas Kagome nos parou de novo — Ah! — ela estralou os dedos — Seu rosto e sua calda — ela disse apontando para mim e Shippou novamente — Não podem sair assim, mas eu dou um jeito — ela disse piscando um dos olhos. Ela se concentrou e eu senti algo envolver meu rosto e logo sumir, a calda de Shippou já não era mais visível também — Estão com uma barreira que causará uma ilusão para as pessoas, eles os verão comum.

Shippou assentiu e correu para perto de Rin, que já nos aguardava na base da escadaria. — Para onde vamos Kagome? — Rin perguntou olhando tudo ao redor, afoita. Eu a compreendo era tudo muito diferente, tudo novo...

— Acho que o parque é um bom lugar para começarmos! — ela disse batendo palmas, e eu a olhei tentando entender... Melhor deixar para lá — É perto daqui, é na metade do caminho para o Shopping, podemos almoçar lá! — as crianças assentiram, porém aposto que elas queriam saber o que era shopping...

Kagome passou a seguir em uma direção e a seguimos, ela ia andando animada alguns passos a minha frente, segurando a mão de Rin e Shippou. Eles perguntavam uma coisa ou outra sobre as coisas ao redor, eles pareciam felizes. Mais a frente era possível ver muitas árvores, e haviam também muitas pessoas. Pessoas brincando, conversando ou somente olhando as coisas ao redor. — Sesshoumaru... — Kagome chamou minha atenção, eu a olhei e ela olhou para Rin e Shippou que se afastavam — Irei ficar com eles para não se perderem, pode se sentar em algum banco — ela se aproximou e me deu um leve roçar de lábios se afastando logo depois — Qualquer coisa, só ir até ali — e apontou para onde estaria. Seguindo na direção das crianças, eu me dirigi até um dos bancos que me permitia observá-los de longe.

Esse Sesshoumaru parou de olhá-los depois de um tempo e fechou os olhos, ficar olhando humanos não era meu passatempo favorito, por isso só os ignorei. Não sei quanto tempo se passou comigo de olhos fechados, mas eu os abri rapidamente quando senti _aquele_ cheiro... Youkai. Porém Kagome me afirmou que eles não existiam nesta era, e mais ainda o cheiro não era forte, estava parecendo que estava diluído com algo... Olhei para o lado e havia um homem de cabelos pretos e curtos, sentado ao meu lado com uma coisa com escrituras estranhas aberto a sua frente, parecia lê-lo. Era dele que o cheiro vinha.

— Não precisa ficar hostil Sesshoumaru — ele disse ainda lendo aquela coisa, sem desviar o olhar. Como sabia meu nome? — Acaso não reconhece mais velhos conhecidos? — os olhos azuis escuros me fitaram divertidos.

— Não o conheço — eu disse olhando para Kagome, que ainda brincava com as crianças, sem perceber que eu conversava com um youkai. Eles então conseguem se esconder entre os humanos?

— Kagome é uma ótima mãe, não? — ele disse olhando na mesma direção que eu, a vendo com as crianças — Rin e Shippou a amam muito, não acha? — ele deu um sorriso aberto, os observando.

Eu o olhei friamente, quem é esse que conhece minha família tão bem? — Quem é você? — eu o olhei de canto de olho, irritado. Eu não estava a fim de descobrir quem era esse, porém ele parecia me conhecer _muito bem._

— Vou deixar essa passar — ele disse dobrando aquela coisa — Ah, isso se chama jornal, você não deve saber o nome — o homem disse me estendendo o tal jornal que eu prontamente ignorei, queria saber quem ele é não o que era a coisa com escrituras estanhas — Certo, eu vou dizer... Eu sou o Kouga, lembra-se? Príncipe da tribo youkai do leste... — ele não me olhava, fitava Kagome com as crianças.

— Kouga... — eu disse olhando para o mesmo local que ele, Kagome estava sentada na grama, Rin fazia as suas costumeiras coroas de flores e Shippou as observava — Porque nunca encontrou com ela? — eu estava curioso... Será que esse Sesshoumaru também estava neste tempo?

— Porque isso interfere no passado... — ele disse voltando a olhar para o jornal, acho que para não atrair a atenção de Kagome, o abrindo como um escudo, para caso ela olhasse nessa direção. Eu não o olhava diretamente, somente o observava de canto de olho — Você não vai falar comigo do passado, diferente de Kagome que me contaria que eu estaria nessa época... — ele deu um suspiro — Meu pensamento poderia ser diferente e eu esperar até esse momento para tê-la — ele me olhou de canto de olho — Sabe que eu era apaixonado por ela... — deu de ombros — Porém, eu aprendi a amar Ayame e hoje não vivo sem ela. — ele ficou quieto, olhando fixamente para o jornal — Bem, Kagome logo vai notar minha presença aqui, por isso preciso ir agora.

— Entendo, como você se esconde? — eu disse antes que pudesse me conter, eu estava muito curioso. — Kagome afirmou que não existiam youkais na era dela — eu disse olhando para ela e para as crianças, que estavam jogando uma bola pra lá e pra cá.

— Inibimos nosso poder demoníaco, e usamos perfume — ele deu de ombros — Não somos muitos por aqui, porém estamos sempre de olho — Kouga dobrou o jornal, o colocando em baixo do braço e colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha, se levantando em seguida — A proposito, cuidado para não encontra-los — ele se virou levemente para mim e coçou a cabeça — Seria uma bagunça só para se resolver... — e simplesmente foi embora, deixando a esse Sesshoumaru confuso e curioso... Maldito lobo!

Desviei o olhar de onde ele seguiu e olhei novamente para Kagome, porém ela me pegou a olhando e sorriu me dando um aceno, eu somente a ignorei e fechei meus olhos. Contudo, esse Sesshoumaru gosta de observá-los, Kouga realmente tinha razão, Kagome seria uma ótima mãe para nossos filhos, assim como já é para Rin e Shippou. Seria também uma ótima esposa, que me dá liberdade, mas também se mostra preocupada... Mas será que Kagome quer ser esposa deste Sesshoumaru, ou somente temos algo passageiro? Não sei dizer exatamente o que ela sente, eu como um youkai, vejo um relacionamento de forma diferente de um humano... Kagome pode somente achar que eu não a amo, e mais ainda, não me levar a sério. Novamente senti uma presença ao meu lado, me "forçando" a abrir os olhos, afinal quem mais poderia vir me incomodar hoje?!

Olhei para o ser ao meu lado de canto de olho, avistando uma garota de cabelos coloridos ao meu lado, eles tinham estranhamente a cor azul claro na metade e o restante era preto, seus olhos azuis me observavam de canto de olho também e ela estava levemente corada. Os azuis parecidos com o de Kagome, mas que não me passavam nada... _Absolutamente nada_. Ela me dirigiu um sorriso quando percebeu que eu a olhava, eu somente desviei o olhar, avistando Rin e Shippou sozinhos... Onde estava Kagome? O vento bagunçou meu cabelo, me obrigando a descruzar os braços para coloca-lo novamente atrás da orelha. Voltei a cruzar os braços, observando que Kagome ainda não havia retornado.

— V-você sabe me dizer as horas? — a voz estranha se dirigiu a mim, e eu estava muito incomodado, como alguém ousa se dirigir a mim? Eu somente ignorei o que ela tinha a dizer, nem sei dizer o que é horas... Se não me engano era aquela negocio que Kagome tem no quarto com números esquisitos. Ela se aproximou um pouco mais de mim, sentando mais perto... Aquilo não era invasão de espaço pessoal? O que esse povo da Era de Kagome tem?! Que fata de respeito... A garota se inclinou levemente em minha direção, querendo me mostrar os seios dela... — Moço... Perguntei se sabe me dizer as horas? — e me dirigiu o melhor sorriso que ela tinha.

Ela estava tentando seduzir a esse Sesshoumaru, era perceptível pela sua expressão corporal fora o cheiro dela... O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu queria sair, mas Kagome de repente sumiu! Passei a olhar ao redor, porém senti a presença deles ao meu lado, e a aura de Kagome não era das melhores... — Licença — ela disse puxando meu cabelo da mão da garota – que eu nem havia percebido ter pegado – e se jogando no banco ao meu lado, entre a garota e eu. Rin e Shippou se sentaram do outro lado.

— Ei garota! — a de cabelos coloridos protestou, Rin e Shippou estavam apoiados sobre mim olhando a cena, e eu não sabia como me portar, nunca havia visto Kagome assim... Kagome estava olhando para frente, muito séria e sua respiração estava acelerada... O que ela tinha? — Cheguei primeiro.

Eu sentia a energia espiritual de Kagome oscilando e meus instintos me mandavam sair dali, entretanto eu sabia que Kagome nunca me machucaria sem motivo — Hump — ela simulou um sorriso sarcástico e lançou um olhar tão frio a garota, que a mesma se encolheu e deu uma leve afastada de Kagome — Converse com ele então... Mas não sei dizer se você vai conseguir — ela fez uma cara de entediada — Não perca seu tempo — e lançou outro olhar frio a garota que saiu dali, sem dizer mais nada.

— Kagome, como você é ciumenta! — Rin comentou sorrindo, o que fez com que Shippou também sorrisse — Nunca pensei que você teria ciúmes do Senhor Sesshoumaru!

— Aprenda logo — ela disse olhando para o outro lado, parecia envergonhada — Eu não ligo que outras deem em cima de você, ou mesmo te cobicem... Mas quando a vi tocando seu cabelo... " _Tocando-te_ " — Kagome deu de ombros e fez um gesto com os dedos — Não pude me segurar...

Não sei o que pensar muito bem agora, nunca pensei que Kagome fosse sentir ciúmes de mim, acho que no fundo isso me deixou contente... — Kagome, você é muito besta — Shippou disse sério, olhando para ela. Nós dois o olhamos — Sabe que ele nunca daria bola para ela, porque fazer isso?

Kagome ao meu lado ficou envergonhada, mas não disse nada sobre o assunto, o dando como encerrado — Vamos almoçar no shopping e de lá vamos a outro lugar. — ela disse se levantando. Ela foi seguir em direção à saída do parque, porém quando se virou esbarrou com um homem. Seus cabelos negros curtos e os olhos ambares, me pareceram incomum para aquela era, mas logo eu percebi que se tratava de youkai. Mais um...

— Mil perdões — ele disse segurando o braço de Kagome a impedindo de cair, o olhar de fascínio que ele lançou a ela não me agradou em nada, muito menos a forma carinhosa de olhar — Espero que não tenha se machucado — ele disse a soltando e dando um sorriso, Kagome negou com a cabeça e ele voltou a andar, não dizendo mais nada...

Esse youkai estranho... Porém dessa vez deixarei para lá, não é como se eu fosse vê-lo novamente, certo? — Sesshoumaru — Kagome disse atraindo minha atenção, só quando ela o fez eu percebi que o seguia com o olhar — Vamos? — ela disse puxando minha mão. Rin e Shippou estavam em cima do banco me esperando. Passamos a seguir na direção que Kagome disse ser o shopping, aposto que era um desses locais fechados cheio de humanos...

Uma parte chata de se conhecer as coisas por aqui. Kagome segurava em minha mão e Rin ia andando mais a frente com Shippou, eles estavam conversando sobre as coisas que conheceram e estavam felizes por finalmente conhecerem aquilo que Kagome os contava. Eu sentia a caricia leve que ela fazia em minha mão, existiam humanos da mesma forma que nós, casais... Eu não sou assim, tudo isso é muito estranho para mim. Kagome soltou minha mão e seguiu para mais perto das crianças, virando em uma rua. Uma grande estrutura apareceu diante de nós e Kagome se dirigia para lá. Ela ia um pouco mais a frente com as crianças, parece que decidiu me dar espaço novamente, eu ia andando mais tranquilamente alguns metros atrás.

Havia muitas pessoas andando por ali, pessoas diferentes, roupas estranhas e chamativas. Kagome havia sumido do meu campo de visão, mas eu sentia o cheio dela por perto, por isso me guiava por ele — Olá Higurashi — escutei alguém falando. Higurashi? " _Bem vindos ao templo Higurashi_ " essa fala veio a minha mente e eu me lembrei, Kagome é Higurashi. Quando olhei para ela novamente, ela estava conversando com um garoto — São seus primos? — ele perguntou para as crianças, que o olharam de forma estranha.

Shippou abraçou a perna de Kagome e Rin fez o mesmo. Eles estavam sendo possessivos, eu passei a me aproximar deles, calmamente. — Eles não são meus primos — ela disse dirigindo um sorriso a ele, arqueei uma sobrancelha — estão mais para filhos — ele a olhou surpreso, mas depois sorriu.

— Entendo... — ele disse dando dois passos na direção dela, parecia não ligar para as crianças — O que você acha de irmos ao cinema agora? — ele perguntou dirigindo a ela um sorriso galanteador, tentando pegar na mão dela que Rin prontamente segurou. O homem a olhou de forma irritada — Já estamos aqui mesmo.

— Eu não posso — ela disse me olhando, eu havia parado ao lado deles. Segurei em sua cintura e olhei para o ser a minha frente, Shippou ficou na frente de Kagome, permitindo que eu a trouxesse mais para perto. Como ele ousa querê-la dessa forma? — Estou com meu namorado agora Houjo. — ela me olhou e deu um sorriso — E acho que não poderei mais ir ao cinema com você, desculpe...

O garoto ia insistir, porém eu lhe lancei um olhar tão mortal que ele saiu dali sem dizer mais nada. — O que está acontecendo hoje?! — Shippou perguntou me olhando — Até o senhor com ciúmes?! — ele coçou a cabeça.

— Verdade! — Rin murmurou ao lado dele.

— Vamos, deixem isso pra lá — Kagome disse pegando na mão os dois e seguindo para dentro do shopping, como eu suspeitei um local cheio de humanos... Kagome nos fez sentar em um local mais afastado e foi pegar a comida. Rin e Shippou ao meu lado brincavam com os brinquedos dele, ambos estavam alegres e isso estava muito evidente. — Espero que vocês gostem de fast-food — ela disse se sentando ao meu lado e dividindo a comida entre nós.

 **Pov's Kagome.**

Eu os levei em alguns locais de minha era, sei que em muitos Sesshoumaru ficou deslocado, mas o próximo local que iriamos eu aposto que ele iria se divertir. Quando chegamos à entrada e eu encontrei Houjo eu não pensei que Sesshoumaru mostraria possessividade, mas eu o entendo, eu mesma senti ciúmes hoje. Sinceramente, eu nunca sei o que Sesshoumaru está pensando e mais ainda, eu nunca sei se ele realmente se importa comigo, e quando ele age assim, eu me sinto amada, querida, _desejada_.

Os deixei em uma das mesas e fui comprar os lanches, acho que eles iriam gostar. Peguei alguns a mais, vai que Shippou ou até mesmo Sesshoumaru quisesse mais. Segui na direção deles e de longe eu havia percebido a forma como Sesshoumaru observava as crianças, de forma paternal. — Espero que vocês gostem de fast-food — eu disse me sentando ao lado de Sesshoumaru e separando a comida — Na minha opinião é muito gostoso! — eu disse dando uma mordida no lanche.

Logo eles estavam comendo, e dizendo o quanto era gostoso, Sesshoumaru como sempre não dizia nada, mas eu já estava acostumada com isso... Olhei em meu relógio de pulso e eram aproximadamente duas horas. Ainda iria completar isso, dava tempo de ir ao parque de diversões e jantar em casa. Os lanches a mais que eu trouxe foram comidos, nem sei por quem... Fiquei tão perdida em pensamentos que parei de prestar atenção. Olhei para o relógio, passou meia hora — Vamos?

— Ainda vamos para mais um lugar? — Shippou perguntou com a boca suja.

— Sim, mas esse será o último, eu prometo — eu disse dando um sorriso para ele. Rin também estava com a boca suja — Estão com a boca suja — me aproximei deles e limpei seus rostos — Pronto, agora vamos? — eu me levantei e eles me imitaram.

— Vamos andar muito? — Rin perguntou olhando a movimentação de pessoas ao redor. Era final de semana e as pessoas costumavam ir ao shopping, o parque de diversões também era um bom programa.

— Vamos ter que pegar o trem — eu disse os olhando ansiosa — Acho que vocês vão gostar dele.

Passamos a seguir na direção do trem, Sesshoumaru ao meu lado estava calado como sempre e eu estava respeitando o espaço dele, porém eu queria que ele estivesse se divertindo também. Mas a menos que ele falasse, eu nunca descobriria... Chegamos à estação e eu paguei os bilhetes, logo estávamos aguardando na estação.

— Uau... — escutei as crianças falando juntos, quando olhei na direção que eles olhavam avistei o trem se aproximando, Sesshoumaru ao meu lado olhava a mesma coisa. Estava curioso. Eu entrei no vagão assim que as portas se abriram e os três me seguiram — Que bonito — Rin disse quando se sentou em um dos bancos, Shippou sentou ao seu lado. Sesshoumaru ficou em pé ao meu lado. Eles olhavam tudo ao redor e quando o trem andou as crianças se assustaram, achei graça.

As crianças passaram a conversar entre elas, e eu estava um pouco incomodada... Será que Sesshoumaru estava mesmo gostando? Estava curtindo o passeio? Isso estava me deixando muito intrigada. Porém se eu perguntasse ele poderia mentir ou simplesmente me ignorar, e eu queria algo divertido, que todos curtissem... Acabei soltando um suspiro e olhei pela janela. Pelo vidro eu via Sesshoumaru me observando, e via também que ele não se segurava — Acho melhor você se segurar Sesshoumaru — eu disse mostrando o ferro próximo à cabeça dele — Se o trem frear, você pode perder o equilíbrio.

Ele - como sempre - me ignorou, porém segurou no ferro. Eu estava me sentindo chateada, porque eu não achava que ele estava gostando, suspirei de novo. — Kagome, o que é aquilo? — Shippou perguntou apontando para a roda gigante do parque que já era visível, mas ainda estava um pouco longe.

— É para lá que estamos indo — eu disse dirigindo um sorriso para ele. O trem parou em uma estação, e Sesshoumaru cambaleou ao meu lado, vi pelo vidro. Eu disse para ele se segurar, dei de ombros — Vamos descer na próxima estação.

— O que é esse lugar que vamos? — Rin perguntou observando alguns dos brinquedos já visíveis.

— Se chama parque de diversões — eu disse explicando para eles — É um local que jovens como eu e crianças, como vocês vão para se divertir — eles assentiram alegres, pareciam muito empolgados.

— Parece um lugar muito divertido! — Rin disse se sentando de novo no banco — Você não acha, Senhor Sesshoumaru? — ela perguntou o olhando, porém eu não o fiz, nem pelo vidro eu o olhei.

— Hm.

Logo o trem chegava à estação, peguei na mão de Rin e Shippou e segui para fora do vagão, Sesshoumaru me seguia, parecia me proteger das coisas ao redor. Quando nos aproximávamos do parque uma movimentação de jovens e adolescentes se encaminhavam para lá. Parece que seria divertido!

— Vou leva-los aos meus brinquedos favoritos! — eu disse quando entramos no parque, depois de eu ter comprado os bilhetes — Começaremos pela montanha-russa! — eu disse seguindo para a fila. Sesshoumaru olhava as coisas ao redor, estava curioso eu sabia. As crianças estavam eufóricas, querendo furar fila para ir primeiro.

Logo chegava nossa vez, porém havia um único problema... Os lugares. E também o cabelo de Sesshoumaru — Vou precisar trançar seu cabelo, Sesshoumaru — eu disse o obrigando a me olhar — Não adianta eu te explicar o porquê, você só vai entender quando for...

— Hm — ele disse me olhando sério, porém se virou para que eu pudesse prender o cabelo dele. Rapidamente os trancei e prendi com um pequeno prendedor que estava em meu pulso.

— Nos lugares, você vai se sentar com Rin e quando o rapaz vier prender a trava, você deixa — eu disse o olhando, explicando baixinho para ele, porque seria estranho um homem daquele tamanho nunca ter andando em um brinquedo — Shippou vai comigo, mas não se preocupe, vou me sentar logo atrás de vocês — e sorri para quebrar aquele clima estranho.

Logo chegou nossa vez. Entramos e Shippou se sentou comigo no ultimo carrinho, Rin e Sesshoumaru se sentaram a nossa frente — Kagome, eu estou com medo — Rin disse olhando para mim.

— Prometo que será divertido — eu disse passando conforto para ela — E vocês dois, não podem sair do carrinho na metade, terão que esperar terminar — Shippou assentiu e segurou na trava. O rapaz do parque passou fechando as travas e as conferindo — É agora — eu disse e o carrinho começou a andar — Podem gritar se quiser — eu disse para as crianças, mas isso serve para Sesshoumaru também.

Não demorou muito e o carrinho já estava descendo sobre os trilhos. Como eu sentia falta dessa sensação de liberdade, parecia poder voar. Shippou ao meu lado estava com os olhos arregalados e não soltava a trava, Sesshoumaru eu percebia estar tenso e Rin estava rindo, podia escutar. Eu estava sorrindo também, com os braços para cima, sentindo o vento bater contra meu rosto... Entretanto, como tudo que é bom dura pouco, o carrinho logo parava no ponto de inicio... Queria ir de novo, mas ainda havia outros brinquedos... Quem sabe depois?

Shippou desceu primeiro e eu me levantei em seguida, Sesshoumaru e Rin também já haviam levantado — E ai, o que acharam? — perguntei seguindo na direção da saída.

— Foi muito divertido Kagome! — Rin disse dando um sorriso — Mas acho que o Senhor Sesshoumaru não gostou, ele estava fazendo umas caretas — ela disse pensativa.

— Não diga bobagens, Rin! — ele disse a olhando de forma irritada. Não acredito que perdi Sesshoumaru com medo! Saímos da montanha-russa e fomos para os carrinho de bate-bate.

— Sesshoumaru, acho melhor você ficar com o cabelo assim... — eu disse enquanto andávamos, ele estava ao meu lado — É perigoso ele enroscar em algum lugar... Mas antes de irmos você pode soltar — eu disse dando um sorriso. A fila do carrinho de bate-bate estava um pouco grande, mas era tolerável, dava para esperar.

— Esse dá medo como o outro? — Shippou perguntou observando os carros se chocando uns contra os outros.

— Não Shippou — eu disse acariciando os fios ruivos — Esse daqui é mais tranquilo — eu disse o olhando — Novamente você vai comigo e Sesshoumaru com Rin, não são permitidas crianças desacompanhadas... — eu olhei para Sesshoumaru que observava os carros — É muito simples Sesshoumaru, você só vai precisar pisar no pedal e virar o volante — eu disse fazendo os gestos, mas parei, era muita loucura para uma pessoa só.

Ele me ignorou... Acho que ele estava se sentindo, hm... Burro? Não sei dizer... Não demorou quase nada e logo estávamos nos acomodando nos carrinhos. Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram um pouco longe; e sendo sincera, acho que era melhor. Eu queria que ele se divertisse também, mas parece que isso não estava acontecendo.

— Kagome, esse daqui machuca? — Shippou perguntou olhando as outras pessoas se sentando nos outros carros. Eu neguei com a cabeça e o prendi com o cinto, os funcionários estavam analisando os outros carros, e logo o apito soou avisando que poderíamos nos locomover. — O que temos que fazer? — Shippou perguntou quando um carro chocou conosco.

— Bater nos carros — eu disse pisando no pedal até o fim, fugindo de alguns carros e focando em um que tinha um garoto mais ou menos da minha idade, outros carros tentavam me pegar. O garoto me percebeu um pouco tarde, e o choque foi inevitável.

— Isso até que é divertido Kagome — Shippou disse dando um sorriso. Quando fui manobrar para voltar a bater nos outros carros, um se chocou contra o meu com tudo — EI! — Shippou gritou ao meu lado e eu sorri. Ouvi a risada infantil e percebi que o carro que tinha se chocado contra mim, era o de Sesshoumaru e Rin. Ele me olhava com um sorriso de canto e acelerou de novo, eu consegui dar ré e ele se chocou contra a proteção do chão e eu bati em outro carro que estava passando.

Eu aproveitei e acelerei novamente para bater no carro de Sesshoumaru, que estava tendo problemas para manobrar, porém outro carro se chocou comigo lateralmente, me retirando de meu objetivo. Sesshoumaru conseguiu manobrar e se chocou comigo, eu fiquei entre os dois carros e o apito soou avisando que havia terminado. Levantei-me com um pouco de dificuldade porque eu estava entre dois carros, mas consegui sair. Sesshoumaru estava me esperando com Rin.

— Nos ganhamos de vocês — Rin disse para Shippou que estava ao meu lado.

— Se aquele outro cara não tivesse batido no carro da Kagome, teríamos acertado vocês também — ele disse cruzando os braços, emburrado.

— Ora, não faça essa cara Shippou — eu disse acariciando a cabeça dele, Sesshoumaru estava o olhando, agora no que ele pensava, nunca saberei dizer.

— Vamos em outro Kagome! — Rin disse passando os olhos pelo local — Naquele! — ela apontou para a casa com pintura preta, e som pavorosos.

— Tem certeza? — eu perguntei olhando para a casa de sustos... Não seria uma boa ideia — Eu não... — Mas fui interrompida. As crianças começaram a pedir juntas, e eu não pude negar — Certo, Sesshoumaru — ele me olhou — Não faça nada.

Seguimos para a casa de sustos, não tinha fila, porque poucas pessoas iam ali. Assim que entramos na casa, um homem fantasiado de monstro estava na porta, uma fraca luz era perceptível ali. A porta atrás de nós foi fechada.

— Ora, meros mortais que não temem o mal se atrevem a vir à casa do mal! — O homem disse nos olhando com aqueles olhos brancos, parecendo cego, sua fantasia era muito boa também. Senti meu vestido ser segurado, era Rin — Não adianta sentir medo, para sair daqui agora, será somente seguindo em frente — ele deu dois passos para o lado e a porta se abriu — Agora sigam pelo caminho da morte, e terão sorte se saírem vivos.

Eu segui na direção da porta com Sesshoumaru ao meu lado, Rin e Shippou seguravam um de cada lado em meu vestido, assim que passamos pela porta, ela se fechou e somente a luz fraca iluminava o caminho — Quero ir embora Kagome — Rin disse olhando em volta.

— Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia — eu disse dando de ombros — Sesshoumaru, o objetivo aqui é assustar as pessoas, mas não são youkais ou monstros, são pessoas fantasiadas, entendeu? — ele assentiu — Por isso não faça nada.

— Kagome... — Shippou murmurou quando eu passei a andar, os obrigando a andar. Assim que passamos por um dos quartos, um homem fantasiado de vampiro saiu do meio da escuridão e tentou nos assustar, Rin e Shippou gritaram passando a correr, porém eu os alcancei, e segurei na mão dos dois. Sesshoumaru estava logo atrás de mim, o próximo quarto havia uma cama, e nela uma mulher deitada.

Assim que entramos um homem vestido de padre passou a fazer um exorcismo, e a mulher passou a gritar e se contorcer, de relance vi a chama verde de Shippou, ele pretendia atacar. Rapidamente, peguei a mão dele e purifiquei a energia maligna dele, o olhando serio e negando com a cabeça. Eu passei por eles, Rin me agarrava e estava difícil andar, Sesshoumaru vinha logo atrás. Eu sabia o que vinha a seguir, por isso apressei o passo, era a parte em que o Jason e o Freddy Krueger atacariam juntos. Logo escutei uma pancada vinda de trás de mim, e quando eu fui me virar para ver o que era, o som da serra elétrica se fez presente, fazendo com que Rin e Shippou gritassem me agarrando pelas pernas, me fazendo perder o equilíbrio e cair, o homem tropeçou no meu pé e caiu sobre nós.

Aquela mascara de Freddy Krueger deixava tudo pior, porque Rin passou a chorar ao meu lado e o homem estava sobre mim — Sai de cima dela! — escutei a voz de Sesshoumaru e logo ele levantava o homem pelo pescoço. Eu me levantei rapidamente e coloquei a mão no braço dele, murmurando um está tudo bem. Ele o soltou e me olhou, sério.

— Você está bem senhorita? — O homem perguntou retirando a mascara e me analisando, eu somente assenti — Perdoe-me pelo ocorrido — ele fez uma reverencia que eu imitei, aceitando suas desculpas. Saímos de lá, sem mais nenhum susto.

— Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia! — eu disse arrumando meus cabelos curtos — Vêm, vamos só a mais dois brinquedos e depois vamos embora, está começando a entardecer — Shippou e Rin assentiram e começaram a andar um pouco mais a frente. Senti minha mão ser segurada e somente acariciei a mão dele, sabia que essa era a forma dele de dizer que estava tudo bem.

As pessoas começavam a ir embora, mas havia uma quantidade chegando naquele momento. Estávamos indo para um brinquedo aquático, era um escorregador de agua, que andávamos em uma "tora", por sorte estava com uma pequena fila. Não demorou muito e logo estávamos os quatro no brinquedo. Sesshoumaru estava sentado atrás de mim, Rin a minha frente e Shippou era o primeiro, tadinho ele e Rin seriam o que mais se molhariam... Subimos por uma rampa, e logo a correnteza nos levava, era algo divertido, um pouco de agua já nos molhava, mas um pouco mais a frente tinha o escorregador, Rin e Shippou estavam ansiosos, sorrindo e apontando. Sesshoumaru estava com ambas as mãos em minha barriga, me prendendo entre as pernas dele.

E logo estávamos descendo o escorregador e quando a tora se chocou contra a agua, foi agua pra tudo quanto é lado e nos molhou muito, eu não me recordava que ele molhava tanto assim!

— Que divertido! — Rin murmurou ensopada, e Shippou assentia ao lado dela.

— Não me lembrava de que molhava tanto assim! — eu disse quando em levantei, ainda bem que meu vestido era preto e não branco! Sesshoumaru também havia se molhado, mas ele não pareceu se importar. — bem, agora vamos ao ultimo brinquedo... — eu disse pegando na mão das crianças e me dirigindo até a roda gigante.

Rin soltou de minha mão e foi segurar a de Sesshoumaru. Eles pareciam realmente pai e filha. A roda gigante só era mais frequentada por casais, por isso na fila havia muitos casais conversando, estavam de mãos dadas e trocavam caricias leves, que são permitidas em publico. Shippou os observava e depois olhou para mim e para Sesshoumaru — Nem pense nisso Shippou — eu disse antes que ele fizesse a pergunta — Não precisa se preocupar com isso...

— Mas eu nem disse nada! — ele disse me olhando contrariado.

— Eu sei o que você queria falar... — eu disse parando na fila. Ele não disse mais nada e Rin nos fitava curiosa, porém resolvi ignorar. Eu queria ser como qualquer outro casal da _minha_ era, contudo eu sabia que não era o costume _dele_. E eu sabia que Sesshoumaru se esforçava para me agradar, a maneira dele. Esse era um brinquedo para casal e crianças, eu estava com as crianças, então...

Logo as pessoas passaram entrar nas cabines, nós entramos na quinta. O brinquedo andava um pouco e parava na próxima cabine, até todos entrarem. Eu fiquei sentada ao lado de Shippou e estava olhando a paisagem que me era proporcionada, o parque era totalmente visível dali, e eu podia ver as casas ao redor, o entardecer só deixava tudo mais bonito aos meus olhos. Esse era meu brinquedo favorito em todo o mundo, mesmo ele não tendo nada de especial.

Quando meu pai era vivo ele me trazia na roda gigante, para ficarmos olhando a paisagem, a mesma que eu observo agora... Nunca me esqueci dele e no fundo sinto muita falta dele, muita mesmo! Uma lagrima teimosa escapou, mas eu a sequei rapidamente, e bati minhas mãos no rosto. Voltei a olhar a paisagem.

— Está tudo bem, Kagome? — Rin perguntou sentada a minha frente. Ela parecia me analisar, buscar algo...

— Sim — eu disse voltando a olhar a paisagem. Era uma coisa engraçada até... Pelo menos para mim. O brinquedo logo voltou a andar e poucos minutos depois estávamos descendo do brinquedo. À volta para casa foi mais rápida do que a ida, e assim que cheguei fui me banhar com as crianças, elas estavam muito molhadas. A ultima coisa que eu queria era que os dois ficassem doentes. Sesshoumaru também foi tomar banho, minha mãe estava preparando o jantar.

Não demoramos muito, logo estávamos na cozinha. Todos já estávamos vestidos para dormir, afinal estávamos todos cansados. Minha mãe perguntou o que fizemos e Rin juntamente com Shippou contou tudo, até o acidente com o cara da casa de sustos, e a minha cena de ciúmes no parque. Minha mãe somente riu e perguntou se eu fui à roda gigante; a única coisa que eu fiz foi assentir. Souta iria dormir na casa de um amigo essa noite, por isso não viria da escola para casa.

— Pode deixar que eu lavo, mãe — eu disse quando a vi começando a lavar os pratos. Ela se afastou e deixou que eu o fizesse — Podem subir para o meu quarto — eu disse de costas para eles, mas logo o barulho da cadeira raspando no chão anunciava que eles estavam subindo. Quando eles fecharam a porta eu me dirigi a minha mãe — Pode perguntar o que você quer...

— Como você ficou ao ir naquela roda-gigante? — ela estava mexendo no pano da mesa.

— Só me trouxe recordações — eu disse ainda lavando a louça — Me lembrei de minha infância e consequentemente do papai — eu sorri para o nada — Lembranças boas.

— Sei que são, eu também tenho as minhas — minha mãe disse se levantando e parando ao meu lado — E tenho os presentes que ele deixou para mim, Kagome. Nunca se esqueça de que independente de qualquer coisa, ou escolha que você faça — ela passou a mão por minhas costas e sorriu de forma maternal — eu sempre amarei a você e ao Souta.

Eu parei de ensaboar o copo e a olhei, dando um sorriso sincero — Eu sei — e voltei a minhas funções anteriores — Acha que podemos ficar mais alguns dias? — eu perguntei para ela, enquanto enxaguava o que eu tinha ensaboado — Acredito que eles ainda queiram conhecer locais daqui... Lugares que tem relação com o passado.

— Sabe que nem precisa pedir — Mamãe disse secando a louça e a colocando sobre a mesa — Eu gosto da casa cheia, as crianças aqui dá um ar de família — minha mãe sorriu de forma melancólica — Logo o Souta também arranjará uma namorada e eu ficarei sozinha aqui... Você está seguindo com sua vida, em breve terá seus filhos biológicos e estará casada — eu me virei para ela quando terminei de lavar a louça — Eu só peço, para que deixe eu participar do crescimento de seus filhos, Kagome...

— Sabe que nem precisa pedir — Fiz de minhas suas palavras — Quando eu tiver mais filhos, eles farão parte da sua vida, afinal você será a avó deles — eu apertei as bochechas dela levemente — a melhor avó do mundo! — e a abracei.

— Minha menininha tão crescida — ela me deu um afago nas costas e depois um beijo na testa — Agora vá pôr as crianças para dormir, eles devem estar cansados do dia que tiveram — eu assenti e segui na direção das escadas. As crianças estavam dormindo na minha cama, Sesshoumaru me ajudou a leva-las para o quarto.

Retornamos para meu quarto e eu bocejei, eu também estava cansada. Eu esperei Sesshoumaru trançar os cabelos novamente e se deitar, eu apaguei a luz e fui até ele. Eu ainda estou um pouco chateada por não saber se ele gostou mesmo de hoje, mas deixarei ele em paz. Deitei-me de costas para ele, e Sesshoumaru me puxou encostando minhas costas no peito dele, sua mão em minha cintura. Eu o senti cheirando meu cabelo, ele queria que eu falasse algo.

— Meu pai me levava naquele parque quando era vivo — eu disse colocando minha mão sobre a dele — E me trouxe recordações andar na roda-gigante — eu disse dando um sorriso e ele afagou minha barriga — Mas o dia de hoje foi divertido...

— Hm — ele disse se aconchegando mais a mim — Concordo.

— Significa que você gostou? — eu perguntei o olhando por cima do ombro. Ele assentiu e me fez virar para ele. Um segundo depois ele me tomava os lábios, era um beijo simples, mas ao mesmo tempo possessivo e sendo sincera desde que aquela garota deu em cima dele eu queria beijá-lo! — Certo, você gostou — eu disse um sorriso e afaguei seu rosto, me enfiando entre seus braços e acariciando suas costas.

— Hm.

— Se importa de ficar mais alguns dias? — eu perguntei dando um beijo no peito dele, ele estava sem camisa — Queria mostrar algumas coisas que existem até hoje...

— Não me importo — ele me acariciou nas costas, e apoiou o queixo dele em minha testa — Durma, está cansada — e como se suas palavras fossem lei, eu o obedeci e deixei a escuridão e o mundo dos sonhos me levar em seus braços.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26**

 _7 meses depois._

Às vezes eu fico me perguntando por que nascemos? Porque vivemos em um mundo onde tudo pode vir a piorar, mas mesmo assim nascemos naquele local, naquela época, com aquele costume... Acho que a maior resposta para isso é o amor. Nascemos simplesmente porque o amor de duas pessoas nos concebeu, pelo menos essa é a ideia inicial, duas pessoas que se amam dão vida a um novo ser, como resposta ao amor deles... Talvez seja isso que defina o nascimento, certo?

Ver um pequeno ser nascer, é algo único. Simples, mas ao mesmo tempo, complexo. Ali podemos ver a alegria de um pai, e o amor incondicional de uma mãe... Quando isso acontece à mulher parece brilhar, como se todo o sofrimento que ela tenha passado para colocar no mundo o pequeno ser, não fosse nada... Porque ao olhar naquela pequena carinha amassada, tudo parece fazer sentido. Olhar naqueles pequenos olhinhos curiosos, fosse a certeza de que aquele é o momento mais importante da vida... A realização de uma mulher a se tornar mãe!

Foi isso que eu vi ao entregar o pequeno Aki (outono/brilhante) a Kikyou. Ela parecia brilhar, mesmo em meio às lágrimas, o suor e a dor que ela ainda demonstrava sentir em sua feição, nada superava o olhar dela ao pequeno Aki, o amor que ela demonstrava a ele, nada poderia se igualar. Inu-yasha havia invadido quando escutou o choro do bebê e foi novamente que eu o vi chorar. Eles pareciam tão felizes, tão repletos de amor, que Kaede e eu nos retiramos da cabana para não macular o momento deles. O nascimento de Aki havia ocorrido no dia anterior, e mesmo que eu estivesse cansada, eu me sentia realizada. Finalmente ajudei uma vida a nascer, e não havia sentimento que se igualasse a isso!

O dia estava lindo, como se celebrasse o nascimento de Aki, e o desse as boas vindas! Observei mais a frente Rin e Shippou brincando com as crianças do vilarejo, eles pareciam ser mais aceitos agora por eles. Rin havia ficado no vilarejo comigo desde que voltamos de minha era há sete meses, lembro-me de Sesshoumaru avisando que por enquanto ele iria se afastar para resolver as coisas pelas terras dele, e Rin alegou que só voltaria para o castelo comigo, porque se sentia muito sozinha. De certa forma ela deveria se sentir mesmo, a única humana dentre aqueles youkais.

Por este motivo ela está conosco no vilarejo. Porém nos duas estamos muito preocupadas, pelo simples fato de Sesshoumaru não dar sinal de vida durante um mês, e ainda mais que da última vez nem fora ele quem veio e sim Jaken... Olhando pela minha situação, ele pode somente ter se cansado de mim, mas abandonar Rin, parece ser algo inconcebível... Durante esses sete meses ele vinha nos visitar uma vez por semana. No primeiro mês ele veio todas as semanas, no segundo ele começou a deixar de vir em uma dessas semanas, foi quando Jaken veio com Arurun pela primeira vez, trazendo com eles presentes para nós duas, como se o "furo" que Sesshoumaru dava conosco pudesse ser preenchido com presentes...

Depois esses furos passaram a ficar mais frequentes com o passar dos meses, mas eu e Rin sabíamos que ele mandando Jaken era a forma de dizer que tudo estava bem... Entretanto, já havia mais de um mês que nem Sesshoumaru, muito menos Jaken com Arurun apareciam. Rin queria ir atrás deles, mas eu me recusava a isso... Vai que essa era a forma de dizer que não queria mais saber de mim e só estava esperando eu me afastar para buscar Rin... Eu nunca saberia dizer, afinal o que tínhamos era sério para ele? Era amor também...?

Volto a olhar para as crianças, afastando os pensamentos de Sesshoumaru... Seja como fosse, não seria a primeira vez que eu sofreria por amor... _**Amor**_... Além da grande demonstração de amor que eu vivi ontem, tem também o amor dos meus amigos... Sango e Miroku se casaram alguns meses atrás, estavam felizes e radiantes, vivendo sua nova rotina de casados. Sango estava radiante, e ficava mais ainda quando recebia a visita de Kohaku, que aconteciam com menos frequência. A cabana deles era próxima a de vovó Kaede, que agora tinha mais uma pessoa para abrigar, aquela cabana era algo que nos ligava, sem mais.

Rin me percebeu a observando e sorriu, dando um aceno em seguida. Parece que ela sabe quando a olhamos! Sorri e acenei de volta, colocando os cabelos – agora na altura dos ombros – atrás da orelha. Shippou também acenou, mas acabou sendo acertado na cabeça por uma bola, sorri com a cena. Logo eles voltaram a brincar e eu não sabia o que fazer, ficar deprimida por causa do que vinha acontecendo não era uma boa pedida... Fechei os olhos e no fundo o que eu queria era somente alguém para me escutar. Alguém que pudesse me auxiliar, e explicar tudo isso...

— Me chamou? — a voz pacifica me trouxe de volta para a realidade, me fazendo abrir os olhos, levemente assustada. Os cabelos azuis estavam um pouco maiores, mas nada que retirasse seu charme, os olhos chocolate me fitavam divertidos, e o sorriso que ele me mostrava me fazia me sentir tranquila. Takeo estava agachado a minha frente, como se eu fosse à caça e ele o caçador.

— Me assustou Takeo — eu disse dando um sorriso a ele, mas depois fiquei séria — Não, eu não te chamei... — eu disse o olhando levemente confusa.

— Parece que não aprendeu como funciona a ligação Kagome, — ele disse se sentando ao meu lado, apoiando na mesma árvore que eu — você não precisa me chamar exatamente com palavras ditas — ele desceu a mão pelo meu cotovelo em direção a minha mão, a levantando para mim, a pulseira estava ali... Mas como? — Você disse que queria alguém para te escutar, alguém para te auxiliar, te explicar algo... — ele olhou em meus olhos, estava buscando algo, eu sabia — Eu senti que você precisava de mim, e _você sabe_ Kagome, que pode me chamar sempre que quiser!

— Eu sei disso, — eu disse segurando na mão dele — porém eu não sabia que _não precisava_ de palavras... — e dei de ombros em seguida.

— O que está te afligindo...? — ele perguntou olhando para as crianças, que brincavam mais à frente. Eu o olhei de forma debochada, ele sabia, porque perguntava? A pulseira ainda estava ali, então ele tinha acesso aos meus pensamentos, a deixei ali justamente para isso... — Eu quero que você me coloque em palavras Kagome, coloque para fora...

— Não vou dizer em voz alta Takeo... — eu disse olhando para minhas pernas, eu usava roupas de minha era, uma saia azul e uma camiseta preta com um casaquinho meia estação rosa — Já é humilhante demais ter esses pensamentos... — eu fechei os olhos — Só de pensar que talvez, eu tenha errado novamente em me permitir sentir algo por alguém, me deixa muito brava comigo mesma...

— Kagome **, é só se permitir sentir**... — Takeo disse brincando com meus dedos — Você sabe muito bem, que se não houvesse se permitido sentir, você não teria vivido essa experiência... — ele me olhou nos olhos, ele estava carinhoso, como sempre fica quando quer que eu entenda algo que eu não vejo — Não teria amado da forma como amou, e eu duvido que ele não sinta o mesmo...

— Não diga isso... — eu disse puxando minha mão do meio das suas e cruzando os braços, irritada — Eu nunca soube exatamente o que ele sente ou sentia por mim, Sesshoumaru _nunca me disse_ — eu o olhei — Sempre fui eu que tentava acertar o que ele estava pensando, ou como agia, nunca me deu certeza de nada... Somente eu que criei esperanças com base em respostas não concretas...

— Que ele nunca negou! — Takeo rebateu no mesmo instante — Não seja infantil achando que o mundo gira ao seu redor Kagome, — E aquele era o Takeo sério que tentava colocar algum juízo em minha cabeça. — lembre-se que ele tem seus afazeres, e ele pode ter priorizado as coisas para ter mais tempo para vocês — os olhos chocolate estavam bravos — Às vezes ele somente está deixando tudo acertado para a ida de vocês!

Eu o olhei muito magoada, porém não desfiz a pulseira. Se o fizesse ele perceberia que eu havia realmente ficado magoada com ele — Não o defenda quando você também não sabe o que aconteceu Takeo! — eu não desviei o olhar e pude perceber como ele ficou surpreso — Sete meses não são sete dias! Ele tomou a decisão dele e eu não me opus, não cobrei, simplesmente compreendi — Eu suavizei o olhar, a ultima coisa que eu queria era brigar com ele — Porém ele sumiu, sem nenhuma explicação... Só acho que não sou obrigada a esperar por algo...

— Você ainda tem muito o que aprender Kagome — Takeo disse balançando a cabeça para os lados — Suas prioridades são diferentes das dele, existe algo muito maior do que vocês dois para ele... — eu o olhei magoada, ele queria me dizer o que? Que Sesshoumaru não se importava conosco? Que ele não se importava com o _nós_...? — Não dizendo que você e Rin não sejam prioridade para ele, contudo, Sesshoumaru tem muito mais com o que se preocupar no momento...

"Ele sabe que vocês estão em segurança aqui, que ninguém irá se aproximar de vocês para atingi-lo e mais ainda, você sabe se cuidar muito bem caso isso ocorra — ele deu um sorriso de canto, amável — Você não entende como é o ponto de vista de um youkai, mas eu entendo Kagome... Posso não ser frio igual a ele, mas tenho minhas prioridades, mesmo que você e o mestre Fujimoto sejam as maiores, eu preciso pensar no que pode afetá-los. Os colocando em segundo plano, quando sempre são a prioridade por trás da segunda ação..."

Eu o olhei confusa, sem entender muito bem o que suas palavras quiseram dizer — Somos a prioridade, mesmo quando você coloca outras coisas na frente? — eu cocei a cabeça, em claro sinal de confusão.

Takeo soltou uma gargalhada — Vou explicar melhor — ele se arrumou na postura — Se algo ameaçar você e mestre Fujimoto, ela passa a ser minha prioridade – que é a de defendê-los, deixa-los seguros. — ele me olhou de forma marota — E se isso estiver acontecendo com ele? Você não sabe, eu não sei, ninguém sabe... Somente ele sabe o que se passa... — ele olhou para as crianças que perceberam a presença dele e acenaram, vindo em nossa direção — Dê mais um tempo, aposto que tudo tem uma explicação, um motivo forte para tudo isso.

Eu acabei sorrindo, somente Takeo para tentar tirar isso de minha cabeça. Fiz a pulseira desaparecer e só aí me permitir pensar o que faltava, porém isso era algo que estava me atormentando um mês inteiro, não seriam simples palavras a me fazer mudar de ideia, mesmo que ele tenha me acalmado, nada muda o que estou sentindo agora...

— TAKEO! — as crianças gritaram pulando sobre ele, o abraçando — Veio brincar conosco? — Rin perguntou quando se afastou do youkai que estava ao meu lado, ele me olhava de forma avaliativa e eu sabia que ele com toda certeza sabia o que se passava em minha cabeça agora.

— Eu vim fazer uma visita a Kagome, mas podemos brincar um pouco — ele disse se levantando, Rin e Shippou seguraram em suas mãos, mas antes de ir ele se virou para mim — Eu sei o que você está pensando, e você é uma garota teimosa! — ele estava bravo, mas sendo sincera pouco importava no momento.

Takeo se afastou com Rin e Shippou, mas não tão longe, ainda estava de manhã... Porém já estava próximo do horário do almoço. Levantei-me e segui até a cabana de Miroku e Sango, havia combinado de almoçar com eles hoje. Dirigi-me até a cabana deles simples, mas aconchegante. Miroku estava chegando com algumas coisas que havia pegado na horta.

— Bom dia Miroku — eu disse chamando a atenção dele, que me dirigiu um sorriso, devolvendo o cumprimento — Sango está acordada?

— Está sim, na verdade, ela estava terminando o almoço — ele disse entrando na casa, deixando o caminho aberto para eu entrar — Sango, a Kagome está aí.

— Olá Kagome, — Sango disse me dando um abraço quando me viu, a barriga levemente saliente atrapalhava um pouco — veio para o almoço? — ela se voltou para as panelas que exalavam um cheiro gostoso.

— Vim mais para te ver, ando sem fome ultimamente — eu disse me apoiando a pia da casa. Sango se voltou para mim, avaliativa, mas nada disse — Como vai esse bebê? — eu acariciei a barriga dela.

— Anda tão agitado por esses dias — ela disse acariciando a barriga de aproximadamente três meses — Mas não sei explicar, eu já amo tanto esse pequenino ser.

— Sango, vou ali ao vilarejo pegar algumas coisas que estão faltando e já volto — Miroku disse dando um selinho rápido nela e se retirando em seguida.

— E então, como anda a vida de casada? — eu perguntei sorrindo marota.

— Por enquanto vai tudo bem — ela disse mexendo na panela — Miroku é sempre atencioso, e nunca parece estar convencido de minha resposta — Sango sorriu de seu próprio comentário — Mas no fundo eu gosto dessa preocupação dele, me faz me sentir amada — ela se virou para mim, mas disfarcei o que o comentário dela causou em mim.

— Eu entendo — eu disse dando de ombros, precisava mudar de assunto — Já foi ver o Aki?

— Ainda não, Kikyou deve estar cansada — ela disse se apoiando ao meu lado — Afinal ela ficou até o inicio da madrugada em trabalho de parto, ela deve querer descansar um pouco — Sango deu de ombros, colocando uma mecha do cabelo dela atrás da orelha — Mas acho que amanhã irei vê-lo... Como ele é? — ela me olhou, curiosa.

— Ah, a coisa mais fofa que já vi na vida! — eu disse dando um sorriso para ela — Nasceu com aquelas orelhinhas de hanyou, e os cabelos brancos do Inu-yasha — ela assentiu dando um sorriso, acho que imaginando como ele era — Já os olhos são chocolates como os de Kikyou, mas ele é muito fofinho!

— Awn, você falando assim, me faz imaginar como será meu bebê! — ela disse acariciando a barriga de forma maternal — Será que se parecerá mais comigo ou com Miroku? — ela perguntou, pensativa.

— Aposto que com você, Sango — eu disse dando um sorriso, que ela prontamente retribuiu — A panela Sango! — eu disse quando ela começou a espumar. Ela rapidamente salvou o seu conteúdo e eu achei engraçado isso.

— Nossa, quase deixei queimar! — ela disse levemente irritada, mas acabou sorrindo no final, ela se virou para mim, levemente curiosa... Lá vem — Kagome... Você nunca mais comentou de Sesshoumaru, ele não veio mais? — e ela tinha que tocar na ferida...

— Ele apareceu aqui tem um mês, você sabe — eu disse cruzando os braços e olhando para baixo — Ele deve aparecer em breve — eu disse dando um sorriso um pouco triste, dando o assunto como encerrado — Bem, vou ver as crianças, e Takeo.

— Takeo? — ela perguntou um pouco surpresa.

— Sim, ele veio me visitar — eu disse seguindo na direção da porta — Até depois Sango — e segui na direção em que estavam Rin, Shippou e Takeo. Entretanto quando os avistei esse último não se encontrava mais com eles — Onde está Takeo? — eu perguntei quando me sentei com eles.

— Disse que tinha pen... — Shippou pareceu buscar a palavra na mente, depois de uns segundos pareceu recorda-se — Pendências a resolver, e foi embora, mas disse que em alguns dias ele voltaria.

Eu dei de ombros, Takeo sabia que era bem vindo sempre que quisesse, por isso nem preciso me preocupar com seu retorno. Passei a brincar com as crianças naquele inicio de tarde.

 **Pov's Autora.**

Após a conversa que teve com Kagome, Takeo percebeu que talvez sua mestra estivesse se perdendo em seus sentimentos como uma vez fora com Inu-yasha, contudo, desta vez ele sentiu que nem mesmo ele poderia ajuda-la, e só havia uma pessoa que poderia consertar tudo aquilo, o próprio Sesshoumaru. Kagome estava cada vez mais arrependida de ter cedido àquela oportunidade de amar novamente, a julgando como um erro...

Ele precisava agir, não poderia perder Kagome por uma cosia que nem ele consegue atravessar, o poço. Se Kagome fizesse a viagem de ida, _ele sabia, Takeo sentiu_ , que Kagome não retornaria nunca mais para aquele local e isso não poderia acontecer, não quando estava tão perto de perder seu primeiro mestre. Uma tristeza o inundou, porém ele precisava dar um jeito nisso... Kagome novamente era prioridade no momento.

Ele brincou pouco mais que dez minutos com as crianças, quando achou que já era hora de ir, afinal Kagome poderia partir a qualquer momento naquele dia. Afinal ele sabia que ela estava planejando partir no dia de hoje... O caminho até o Oeste não lhe era estranho, próximo dali havia um templo de um amigo de Fujimoto, o que fazia Takeo passar por ali de tempos em tempos. Porém ele nunca se aproximou do castelo como fazia agora. Quando chegou próximo dos portões, fora impedido de continuar, como pensara.

— Não pode passar daqui estranho! — um dos youkais lhe disse, porém Takeo tinha pressa, muita pressa. Precisava falar com Sesshoumaru o mais rápido possível e talvez ele agisse para impedir Kagome... E sendo sincero, Takeo contava com isso... Ele precisava disso! E ele acreditava, com todas as suas forças.

— Preciso falar urgentemente com o Lorde Sesshoumaru — Takeo disse com pressa, encarando seriamente o guarda. Ele tinha vontade de invadir o local, mas seria muita infantilidade da parte dele.

— Infelizmente isso não será possível — o segundo guarda disse o olhando com raiva — Volte outro momento, ou melhor, nunca!

— Eu realmente vou precisar insistir, ou então terei que chamar a atenção dele de alguma forma, vocês quem sabem — O olhar assassino de Takeo mostrava que ele sentia a urgência da situação, ele sentia a inquietação de Kagome, mesmo que ela se escondesse — Por isso sejam bonzinho e o informe...

— Não farei isso — disse o segundo guarda irritado por estar recebendo ordens daquele youkai, ele pegou sua lança e avançou contra Takeo, o atacando — Vá embora, agora! — ele tentou acertar Takeo com o a lança, porém o mesmo desviou e o poder espiritual dele entrou em contato com o guarda e queimou levemente seu braço. Ele segurou no braço dele e começou a purifica-lo, o braço começou a necrosar.

— Posso continuar se você quiser — Takeo disse irritado e olhou para o outro guarda, ele estava levemente assustado. Ele era inexperiente na guarda do portão, e não esperava que um arruaceiro aparecesse logo no seu primeiro dia — O chame agora ou farei a mesma coisa com você. — o guarda não contestou, simplesmente saiu dali na direção de seu senhor. — Diga a ele que eu sou o Takeo — ele gritou para o youkai que já estava um pouco longe. Quando o guarda saiu, Takeo passou curar o braço do youkai — Me perdoe por agir assim, mas é realmente urgente...

O jovem youkai corria até seu senhor, estava com medo do que aquele youkai poderia fazer e se tinha alguém que poderia impedi-lo seria aquele que ele desejava falar. Seguiu em direção ao escritório de Sesshoumaru, morrendo de medo da reação de seu senhor, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Era novo naquilo, não sabia o que fazer porque ninguém quis lhe explicar. Bateu timidamente na porta, não passou nem cinco segundo ela fora aberta por um Sesshoumaru irritado.

— Mandei não incomodarem — ele disse friamente, causando um calafrio no pobre guarda. Ele engoliu com um pouco de dificuldade antes de começar a falar.

— Perdão senhor, mas há um youkai causando problemas no portão desejando falar com o senhor — Sesshoumaru arqueou a sobrancelha, não crendo que havia sido incomodado por algo banal, era somente espantá-lo! — Disse que seu nome é Takeo... — mal terminou de falar e Sesshoumaru o deixava sozinho, seguindo na direção dos portões, ele passou a segui-lo confuso pela velocidade que Sesshoumaru seguia para lá. Seu senhor o conhecia?

Quando chegaram lá, avistaram Takeo terminando de curar o braço do youkai que o olhava muito irado, contudo não recusava sua ajuda, ele percebeu a presença de Sesshoumaru — Desculpe lhe incomodar, e mais ainda ferir seu soldado... — ele deu um leve sorriso ao Daí-youkai a sua frente — Mas eu precisava tratar de algo muito sério, e eles não queriam chama-lo — ele deu de ombros.

— Deixe-o — Sesshoumaru disse se virando, um pedido mudo que Takeo o seguisse. Takeo o fez, o Sol estava alto no céu ainda, sabia que ainda teria um tempo, afinal Kagome não partiria na presença de todos, ela esperaria os outros dormirem. Entretanto, ele sentiu novamente a necessidade de Kagome de alguém para confortá-la. Ela o chamava de novo?

— Garota teimosa! — Takeo acabou soltando a exasperação sem querer, o que fez Sesshoumaru parar e olhá-lo, numa pergunta muda sobre quem seria a garota teimosa. — Podemos conversar em um local... mais reservado? — ele disse olhando ao redor, os olhares curiosos. — E longe de todos? — Sesshoumaru assentiu e seguiu na direção da floresta, chegando a uma clareira muito bonita, mas Takeo não podia se atentar nisso.

— O que quer? — Sesshoumaru disse se sentando em uma grande pedra. A perna apoiando seu braço, enquanto a outra ficava sobre a pedra. Ele não olhava para Takeo, mas estava curioso sobre o que o levou até ali, e ele tinha suas suspeitas.

— Saiba que eu nunca me meteria nisso se não fosse necessário — Takeo disse se apoiando em uma árvore, há uma distancia segura. Ele realmente não sabia no que pensar sobre essa situação... Teria ele mesmo desistido de Kagome? — Extremamente necessário.

— O que te trouxe aqui foi Kagome — Sesshoumaru afirmou, não perguntou e Takeo assentiu. Os olhos ambares não ficavam frios quando falavam dela, e Takeo percebeu isso... Viu ali o carinho implícito pelo nome, mas não sabia o que pensar... O que fazer... Sentia-se impotente. — Ela te mandou? — ele negou e Sesshoumaru se mostrou levemente surpreso, não por sua expressão e sim por seu youki — O que foi então?

— Kagome está começando a se arrepender de ter se envolvido com você — Takeo disse sem rodeios, afinal, o que adiantaria enrolar? Kagome tinha pressa, ele sentia isso e compartilhava do mesmo sentimento — Hoje ela me chamou inconscientemente para auxiliá-la, ela está com raiva, ressentida, chateada... Perdida. — os olhos chocolates encaram os ambares sérios — Kagome tem certeza de que você está esperando ela se afastar do vilarejo para buscar Rin, e ela planeja o fazê-lo...

"Kagome acredita que você a abandonou, e só não foi buscar Rin para não vê-la e dar-lhe falsas esperanças. E ela sente por Rin, afinal ela também sente sua falta e Kagome se sente culpada por isso. Ela estava decidindo partir hoje, todavia depois da conversa que tivemos ela decidiu partir hoje à noite... — Takeo o olhou irritado, não poderia ficar sem mestre, ele morreria, ou se corromperia... E isso para um familiar era inadmissível. Era a ruina! — Ela não me disse isso diretamente, como familiar, tive que buscar nela... Mesmo agora ela ainda me chama, ela se sente perdida. Não sabe o que fazer...".

"Entretanto eu já não posso fazer mais nada por ela, ela não me escuta e não acredita em mim — ele deu um sorriso de canto, contrariado. Continuando com seu monologo — Acredita que estou o defendendo, por entendê-lo e saber como você enxerga as coisas. Que quero enganá-la... Como se eu pudesse! — Takeo suspirou e olhou para um Sesshoumaru pensativo — Sabe o que ela me disse? — Sesshoumaru não respondeu, só o olhou — Que somente criou expectativas num relacionamento com respostas não concretas. Sinceramente, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso, mas Kagome é tudo que me resta para me manter puro e vivo; manter-me no proposito e se eu perdê-la... — Takeo suspirou, chateado — Eu... Eu somente não posso perdê-la também Sesshoumaru. Eu não tive coragem de contar a Kagome que mestre Fujimoto morrerá em breve... Muito em breve."

— Se você realmente desistiu dela, pelo menos a diga, com todas as letras, não a deixe nesse sofrimento que ela está. — Takeo o olhou triste — Eu sei o que ela passou da primeira vez e como foi difícil fazê-la aceitar o que tinha passado e seguir em frente, mas dessa vez... Ela só saíra ainda mais quebrada e totalmente descrente no amor. E Kagome é uma pessoa maravilhosa que não merece sofrer dessa forma... — Takeo novamente sentiu que Kagome o chamava e fechou os olhos, perdido — Você não tem ideia do que é sentir que a pessoa precisa de você, e simplesmente não poder fazer nada...?

Takeo deu as costas, seguindo na direção do Templo, já havia deixado Fujimoto tempo demais — Eu não desisti dela — a voz dele se fez presente, fazendo Takeo parar e olhá-lo por cima do ombro. Sesshoumaru estava pensativo e Takeo entendia afinal youkais pensam diferente quando se trata de relacionamento.

— Somente a diga — e saiu dali, deixando Sesshoumaru sozinho com seus pensamentos.

 **Pov's Kagome.**

Era inicio de noite, e eu ainda me encontrava com as crianças, e com Kirara que havia se juntado a nós para brincar também. As crianças brincavam, corriam, sorriam... Uma das cenas que eu mais gostava de observar... Contudo, sendo sincera, eu estou me despedindo delas, sabia que me odiaram por causa de minha decisão, e nunca me perdoariam, mas um dia eu não seria nada mais do que uma lembrança ruim. _Uma coisa passada..._

Rin cresceria com seu pai do coração, se tornaria uma ótima moça e um dia iria atrás de Takeo para se tornar sacerdotisa se assim quisesse, Shippou se tornaria um ótimo youkai raposa tão forte e admirável como seu pai fora e meus amigos todos já estavam com a vida encaminhada, formando suas famílias e seguindo com suas coisas, buscando aquilo que seria o melhor para eles. E eu estava aqui, me martirizando por um sentimento que eu julgava puro e sincero de ambas as partes, mas que está se mostrando ser somente meu... Porque todas às vezes eu quem perguntei se estávamos namorando, se ele estava com ciúmes... Se ele sentia. Sempre eu...

— Kagome? — escutei a voz de Shippou, ele estava a minha frente e me observava curioso, assim como Rin — Você está bem? — ele se sentou ao meu lado e Rin no meu colo, Kirara estava sentada a minha frente, em sua forma pequena.

— Você parece chateada... — Rin disse me olhando nos olhos, ela parecia buscar algo — É por causa do Senhor Sesshoumaru? — ela perguntou inocente, mas eu tinha que mentir.

Sorri e neguei com a cabeça — É só cansaço, — eu dei de ombros e apertei as bochechas dela, a fazendo sorrir — trazer um bebê ao mundo não é fácil... — e sorri. Fiz Rin levantar e me levantei, sendo imitada por Shippou — Vamos ver o pequeno Aki?

— Vamos! — ambos gritaram juntos e passaram a seguir na direção da cabana. Kirara correu na direção da casa de Sango. Quando abrimos a porta, Kaede preparava a comida, Kikyou estava deitada ainda descansando e Inu-yasha estava com Aki nos braços, o olhando todo bobo. O sorriso dele era contagiante.

— Nunca pensei que veria Inu-yasha bobo assim — Shippou disse baixo, mas ele escutou. Diferente de todas as outras vezes ele não brigou com Shippou, muito menos gritou com ele, somente sorriu. Um sorriso sincero e orgulhoso.

— Venham vocês dois, ele está acordado agora — ele disse chamando as crianças para perto do bebê. A curiosidade delas era tão palpável e reconfortante. Inu-yasha o afastou um pouco de seu peito, e mostrando o rostinho do bebê para as crianças.

— Uaah! — eles exclamaram alegres — Como é fofo! — Rin continuou. Eles se sentaram ao lado de Inu-yasha e ficaram observando o bebê, fazendo as perguntas rotineiras de crianças curiosas.

Aproximei-me de Kikyou que os observavam com um sorriso singelo nos lábios — Você está bem? — eu perguntei me sentando próxima a ela — Está cansada ainda?

— Eu estou bem Kagome — ela disse me dirigindo um sorriso pequeno — Eu ainda estou um pouco cansada, mas acho que em dois dias estarei normal — ela olhou para as crianças que olhavam Aki, quase dormindo.

— Ele é lindo — eu disse olhando para a criança no colo do pai babão.

— Obrigada — ela disse o olhando também. Pela primeira vez, eu senti que eu e Kikyou poderíamos nos tornar ótimas amigas, mas agora isso é um pouco tarde...

Eu continuei observando as crianças, logo fomos nos banhar, quando voltamos elas jantaram e logo se deitavam para dormir, haviam brincado tanto que estavam esgotados! Kikyou pegou o pequeno Aki para amamenta-lo e Inu-yasha ficava ali, os protegendo, como se fosse um anjo protetor, com medo de que qualquer mal os ocorresse. Uma cena bonita de se ver... Cobri os dois e lhe beijei na testa, dormiam tão serenamente. Peguei minha mochila e fui à direção da porta.

— Vai pra sua Era Kagome? — Inu-yasha perguntou quando me viu quase saindo. Sim, eu vou, mas não quero que ninguém saiba. Eu pensei enquanto me virava levemente.

— Só irei me banhar, mas levarei minhas armas por precaução — eu disse dirigindo um sorriso para ele que assentiu, voltando sua atenção para Kikyou e Aki. Suspirei, pelo menos ele havia acreditado. Passei a me dirigir na direção que pegávamos para a terma, afinal se Inu-yasha saísse ele sentiria meu cheiro naquela direção. Eles ficariam preocupados? Sim, mas depois ele seguiria meu rastro e veria que eu teria ido embora... Era melhor assim.

Seria o caminho maior para o poço? Sim, mas pelo menos até eles perceberem minha partida, eu já estaria em casa. Enquanto andava os pensamentos voltavam mesmo que eu não quisesse lembra-los... Eu já estava ficando de saco cheio disso, durante os primeiros meses os sentimentos vinham como forma de preocupação, mas depois desse um mês, eu não consigo mais ver dessa forma, somente como abandono mesmo...

E o pior de tudo isso, são as lembranças... Memorias que ficavam se repetindo em minha mente como uma fita, sendo rebobinada quando "acabava" e repetindo tudo novamente... Nossos momentos, conversas, nós dois fazendo amor, nossos pequenos gestos, olhares, caricias... Tudo isso fazia eu me sentir muito pior. Fazia-me perceber que talvez tudo tenha sido coisa de minha cabeça, e que quando eu achei que tudo daria certo, caiu por terra... Um sorriso acabou escapando, eu estava cega, deveria ter percebido... Mesmo quando ele vinha, ficava pouco tempo e a maior parte desse tempo ficava com Rin. Porque eu sempre estava ocupada com alguma coisa no momento em que ele chegava, fosse cuidando dos aldeões, ou fazendo outra coisa.

Olho pela clareira do poço, depois de um tempo andando cheguei até ali. Joyeuse em minha mão, a mochila, a aljava e o arco preso em minhas costas. Eu poderia somente ficar um tempo em minha Era e quando achasse que ele já havia pegado Rin, eu poderia voltar... Viver com Shippou em um vilarejo distante daqui e longe das terras dele... É, é um bom pensamento. Talvez o faça. Uma lembrança vem a minha mente sem permissão, da semana em que meu avô morreu e eu retornei para essa Era, a primeira pessoa que eu vi foi ele. Uma lagrima teimosa escapa, e eu a limpo.

Volto a caminhar na direção do poço, o mato roçava em minhas pernas descobertas, fazia um pouco de cocegas. O tempo não estava frio, nem chuvoso, estava com uma linda lua no céu e com as estrelas pontilhando a escuridão, como uma pintura do céu. Uma cena muito bonita. Novamente uma lágrima escorre do meu rosto, e isso me irrita mais. Eu não deveria estar chorando! Sento na beirada do poço, com as pernas para dentro; Joyeuse está em minha mão, mas ainda do lado de fora do poço. Outra lágrima escapa e eu me sinto muito pior, porque eu não queria nada disso. E eu não queria partir...

Eu temia me apaixonar novamente, e sofrer tudo de novo... E a primeira coisa que eu deixo acontecer é isso. Fecho os olhos, está na hora de deixar isso para trás... Não se envolver, não sentir... Esse será o lema daqui em diante, nesse momento deixo para trás aquilo que eu achei ser o certo. Tomei impulso para dentro do poço ainda de olhos fechados, foi quando eu fui surpreendida, senti minha mochila ser puxada com certa brutalidade para cima, me levando novamente para a beirada do poço. Senti Joyeuse e todas as outras coisas serem arrancadas de mim muito rápido, enquanto uma mão pousava em minha cintura, eu acabei ficando sem ação, sentada novamente na beirada do poço sem nenhuma de minhas coisas, surpresa demais para qualquer outra coisa ou reação. Quando fui tentar olhar quem havia feito aquilo, senti a mão que estava em minha cintura se mover e braços me envolvendo. Segurava-me tão forte, que eu iria ficar marcada. Aquele cheiro me era inconfundível... Estava marcado em mim, impregnado em minha mente e em minha alma. _Como uma lembrança..._

Novamente, acabei deixando as lágrimas escaparem... Não era para Sesshoumaru aparecer aqui, neste local... Não hoje, não agora... Eu sentia o aperto em volta do meu corpo, seus braços envolvendo os meus na altura do peito, a cabeça dele apoiada na minha, seu nariz entre meus cabelos curtos e tudo o que eu mais queria era ter conseguido ir... Nesse momento eu não queria vê-lo, senti-lo. Eu levei minhas mãos até os braços dele e o puxei, para que me soltasse. Todavia, o aperto dele em torno de mim não diminuiu, e ele não se afastou — Solta! — eu disse irritada.

Porque ele tinha que aparecer? Porque tinha que estragar tudo? Ele não me soltou, mas me puxou do poço, colocando-me em pé a sua frente ainda de costas para ele, ambos de costas para o poço. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse, não era para ele vir aqui... Não mesmo! Eu dei dois passos para frente, mas ele ainda me prendia, que saco! — Já pedi para me soltar — eu não queria olhar para ele, eu cederia. Sabia que tentaria entende-lo, buscar algo nele... E isso só me frustrava mais! _Por me importar verdadeiramente!_

— Ia embora? — ele perguntou ainda perto, ele sabia que se me soltasse eu tentaria ir embora. Eu deixei uma corrente de poder espiritual me circundar, o obrigando a me soltar. Afastei-me dele como queria inicialmente, mais de quinze passos de distância. Virei-me para ele, os âmbares estavam irritados. Eu não queria fazer isso com ele, contudo ele não me deu escolha.

— _Vou_ embora — eu dei ênfase ao vou. Não é algo que eu não pretenda fazer, eu simplesmente quero me afastar disso, ele pôde e eu não posso? — Não sei por que veio até aqui, Rin se encontra no vilarejo — eu segui na direção de Joyeuse que era a coisa mais longe que ele tinha jogado e a mais próxima de onde eu estava — Pode ir pegá-la e voltar para o que quer que você esteja fazendo — eu apoiei a espada no chão, o olhando séria.

Sesshoumaru me encarava irritado, como se não soubesse como lidar com aquilo, e sendo sincera, eu cansei de tentar adivinhar o que se passa por aquela cabeça. Sempre sou eu perguntando, sugerindo, instigando, porque por ele nenhuma palavra seria dita. Talvez esse relacionamento só tenha sido mesmo em minha cabeça... Eu queria seguir na direção da minha mochila, mas me sentia encurralada por Sesshoumaru. Era como se ele quisesse me manter no mesmo lugar, me sentia a presa e ele o caçador.

— O que ainda faz aqui, Sesshoumaru? — eu perguntei irritada, a ponta da espada apoiada no chão. Ele deu dois passos para a direita, pelo ângulo nossa distância parecia ser menor... — Não me diga que veio por minha causa, porque não é... Você não tem nada a tratar comigo, pode ir... — eu o olhei, não mostraria como estava chateada com ele, porque mudaria o que mesmo?

Porém quando eu levantei o olhar para ele, Sesshoumaru estava a minha frente me surpreendendo com o movimento repentino, eu levantei Joyeuse para me defender por instinto, mas ele a jogou longe com uma das mãos, eu tentei desviar para a direita, entretanto ele me surpreendeu pulando sobre mim, me prendendo ao chão.

— Tá maluco?! — eu perguntei quando ele se colocou sobre mim, meus braços eram presos pelas suas mãos, e suas pernas prendiam as minhas entre elas. Eu estava totalmente presa! O olhei com muita raiva, que tipo de brincadeira é essa?! — Sesshoumaru, saí de cima de mim!

— A primeira chance que você tiver você vai embora — ele disse me olhando sério. Os ambares pareciam duas pedras, ele me olhava muito irritado. Eu bufei de raiva e olhei para o outro lado não querendo mais focar naqueles olhos que me seduziam... O cheiro dele estava mexendo comigo também, tê-lo assim tão perto estava piorando tudo... E parecia que não era só para mim, seu youki mudava levemente. — Porque ia embora Kagome?

— Acho que não tenho que responder isso — eu disse dando de ombros, ou simplesmente tentando. Ele apertou mais o meu braço, como se desse um aviso de que começava a perder a paciência. E eu somente queria que ele se afastasse, e me deixasse sozinha.

— Esse Sesshoumaru acha que você tem — Sesshoumaru disse me obrigando a olhá-lo, os ambares ainda estavam sólidos. Seu rosto sério, seu olhar fixo em meu rosto, seu cabelo caindo sobre nós... Sesshoumaru estava mais encantador ainda aos meus olhos, mas eu não podia me deixar levar. Eu estava irritada na verdade, não queria conversar com ele, queria ir embora e esquecê-lo, aí a peste aparece bem na hora que estou indo embora, e só quem possivelmente poderia saber de minha partida era... Eu o olhei no mesmo instante, eu entendi tudo!

— Takeo foi até você... — eu não perguntei, e sim afirmei. A única pessoa que poderia saber de minha partida era Takeo — Filho da puta! — exclamei com raiva, tentei forçar meu corpo novamente, mas ele me prendeu mais ao chão. Eu com certeza ficaria marcada novamente, e não seria por causa do sexo. — Ele não tinha esse direito, não tinha!

— Você iria deixar a esse Sesshoumaru, Takeo somente foi tentar te ajudar de outra forma, já que não acreditou nele... — Nunca tinha escutado tanto da voz dele em uma frase, mas isso não muda o fato de Takeo ter se metido onde não deveria. Eu o olhei muito séria, isso não mudava o fato dele ter sumido durante um mês inteiro também.

— Você sumiu, que direito acha que tem de falar alguma coisa? — eu perguntei olhando bem no fundo daqueles olhos. Ele me olhava da mesma forma, intensamente — Não deu noticias, não se deu nem ao trabalho de mandar Jaken e falar "O sua idiota, ele não quer mais saber de você" — eu disse magoada, com raiva, com tudo — Rin estava começando a ficar muito chateada, ela achava que você tinha a abandonado e eu poderia dizer o que a ela? Eu me sentia cada vez mais culpada quando ela dizia sentir sua falta. Sentia-me pior do que ela, sentia por mim e por ela! — eu acabei gritando com ele, enquanto sentia meus olhos marejarem novamente, eu não choraria novamente!

Sesshoumaru me olhou e por um momento eu pensei ter visto algum sentimento diferente em sua expressão, mas fora tão rápido que não consegui identificar — Não abandonei nenhuma das duas, em nenhum momento — ele disse se afastando de mim, acho que ele percebeu que eu não iria mais fugir, ou sei lá o que... — Houve imprevistos, tive que mandar Jaken numa missão e eu não poderia mandar mais ninguém até vocês — ele me olhou, parecia não saber o que fazer e eu ainda estava com raiva demais para fazer algo.

— Não ligo mais Sesshoumaru — eu disse me sentando, limpando a grama do cabelo em seguida, eu evitava olhá-lo — Se Takeo não houvesse ido até você quanto tempo mais iria ficar nisso? — eu perguntei, mas depois sorri debochada. — Claro, como se você fosse dizer alguma coisa sobre.

— Essa semana eu viria — ele me fez olhá-lo, estava muito sério. Sua expressão parecia à mesma quando lutava com algum inimigo forte, mas dessa vez era diferente — Como eu havia prometido... — ele me olhou irritado novamente — Que ideia é essa de ir embora? — ela parecia estar perdendo o controle e eu não estava nem aí, eu queria que ele sentisse pelo menos um pouco do que eu senti... Egoísta de minha parte, mas quem não era? — Por acaso não acredita em minhas palavras?!

— Não acredito em alguém que acha que presentes podem substituir a presença — eu olhei para minhas pernas descobertas. Eu estava com marcas de grama por elas por causa da força que Sesshoumaru me prendeu— Takeo deve ter te contado também no que eu acho que se baseava o nosso relacionamento.

— _Baseava?_ — ele deu ênfase à palavra; logo ele me surpreendeu novamente. Estava sobre meu corpo de novo, me prendendo ao chão mais forte do que antes. Se eu não estava roxa agora ficaria! Os olhos ficando levemente avermelhado, as marcas em seu rosto mudando aos poucos — Você acha que pode me deixar? — ele estava muito bravo e eu estava um pouco surpresa, nem sabia o que fazer ou pensar. Sesshoumaru estava realmente zangado — Acha que pode me fazer ama-la e simplesmente deixar tudo para lá?! — as palavras dele naquela voz mudando me deixaram sem palavras, não por ele estar deixando seu lado youkai falar mais alto, mas pelo simples fato de ter sido pega de surpresa.

— Você nunca me disse que me amava — eu disse ainda meio perdida, surpresa. Eu não sabia o que sentir, somente que eu não conseguia refrear aquele sentimento que brotava em meu coração, deixando de lado toda a mágoa que eu estava sentindo.

— Você sabia disso Kagome — Sesshoumaru estava irritado, mas parecia estar se acalmando aos poucos. Seu rosto já estava normal, mas seus olhos ainda estavam avermelhados. Ele aproximou seu rosto do meu, roçando nossos narizes levemente afrouxando um pouco o aperto em meus braços e pernas — Sempre soube...

— Eu sempre deduzi você quer dizer... — eu o olhei nos olhos, os ambares que eu tanto amava observar. Ele desceu o rosto em direção ao meu pescoço, ficou alguns segundos parado ali e logo o senti dando um beijo naquele local, me causando um leve arrepio... Eu sabia o que ele estava fazendo, será que eu já poderia deixar? — Eu ainda estou brigando com você Sesshoumaru — eu disse passando a mão pelas costas dele quando ele me soltou. Eu senti aquele corpo, mesmo debaixo da yukata, me chamando, me atraindo como se fosse um imã.

— E eu estou ouvindo... — ele disse passando a mão por minha coxa desnuda, em seguida passando suas garras levemente por ali. Um arrepio me percorreu novamente, e eu estava começando a querer outra coisa. Sesshoumaru me surpreendeu mudando nossas posições, me fazendo ficar sentada sobre ele. Suas mãos agarravam fortemente minhas coxas e eu me apoiava em seu peito. Mesmo assim, eu conseguia sentir a ereção dele começando a endurecer abaixo de mim.

— Alguém pode aparecer... — eu disse começando a me deixar levar, e deixando para lá todo esse rolo, afinal ele estava aqui agora, e ainda disse que me ama. Ele disse que tinha problemas, por isso não veio... Como foi a primeira vez, posso lhe ceder o benefício da dúvida.

— Está certa — ele disse se sentando e roçando nossos lábios pela primeira vez, desde que ele apareceu. Eu me levantei de seu colo e logo ele estava de pé. Peguei minhas coisas e passei a segui-lo, aquela direção dava na cabana... Aquela cabana... Ela já era praticamente nossa. Eu o segui por entre as árvores tomando cuidado para não tropeçar no caminho, ele me esperou alcançá-lo — Vou levar vocês comigo... — ele disse quando eu passei a andar ao lado dele.

— Tudo bem — eu disse ainda um pouco irritada, só de pensar que eu estava prestes a deixar tudo para trás por causa dessa inconstância dele! — Só não suma de novo, da próxima vou embora sem nem Takeo ficar sabendo — eu disse olhando para Joyeuse em minha mão. Sesshoumaru me olhou, atraindo minha atenção para ele, o mesmo parecia querer contar algo, mas não o fez. E eu não insisti.

— Hm.

Estava bom de mais para ser verdade... Eu não sei o que pensar de tudo isso, mas só pelo fato de Sesshoumaru ter vindo até mim quando ficou sabendo que eu partiria, me faz ver que sou realmente importante para ele, porque eu poderia simplesmente partir e ele não fazer nada... Acho que posso ser menos dura com ele...

 _E tentar entender que vemos as coisas de forma diferente._


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Sesshoumaru continuava a andar na direção da cabana, eu ia caminhando ao seu lado, sem estar prestando muita atenção no caminho, meus pensamentos ainda estavam em minha confusão. Eu realmente me senti confusa em relação à Sesshoumaru, mas pelo simples fato dele não me dar certeza de nada, muito menos segurança em nossa relação. Eu não tinha certeza dos sentimentos dele por mim, mesmo que durante o sexo eu sentisse que ele me amava e se importava comigo, era somente nesse momento que eu sentia... Eu não sabia especificar o depois... Ainda mais que ele não falava nada sobre nós.

Ele estava andando um pouco a minha frente, uns oito passos de distância, talvez me dando liberdade para pensar sobre o que conversando, ou somente, se dando espaço. Afinal ele havia dito que me ama, mesmo sem dizer "eu te amo" diretamente, e acho que isso é algo complicado para ele... Algo que ele não sabe ao certo como lidar. A cabana já era visível, e mesmo que parecesse errado eu estar aqui eu não ligava. Afinal Sesshoumaru a maneira dele me mostrou se importa comigo, e mais ainda, com o nós. Nossa relação, nossos sentimentos, nosso amor... A floresta estava escura, era um ponto ou outro que a luz da lua conseguia iluminar, mas não importava. Eu já estava acostumada com isso.

A porta da cabana estava aberta, assim como a janela. Aquilo me surpreendeu, porque ninguém era visto por aqui, e eu me lembrava perfeitamente que dá última vez que passei por aqui, com Rin, ela estava fechada — Parece que alguém veio aqui — eu disse olhando para Sesshoumaru que havia parado de caminhar, olhando para a cabana, parecia analisa-la.

— Ela está vazia — ele disse voltando a caminhar, a pessoa já havia ido embora então, talvez fosse um andarilho. Sesshoumaru entrou na frente parecendo querer ter certeza de que ela estava mesmo vazia. Eu entrei nela logo atrás, e fechei a porta. Mesmo estando escuro eu conseguia enxergar perfeitamente.

Eu joguei minhas coisas no chão da cozinha, fazendo um barulho alto com o movimento, mas nem liguei. A mochila vermelha, a aljava com o arco, e Joyeuse, estava tudo ali. Dirigi-me na direção do quarto, e Sesshoumaru terminava de arrumar aquela cama improvisada que ele havia feito quando foi ferido por Kurama.

— A pessoa mexeu aí? — eu perguntei, o fazendo me olhar. Sesshoumaru assentiu e voltou a sua arrumação. A janela já estava fechada, e aposto que trancada, mas não é como se alguém fosse aparecer ali. Eu me sentei ao lado da porta, no quarto estava um pouco mais iluminado, a luz da lua deixava as coisas visíveis para qualquer pessoa. Parecia que algumas árvores a frente da cabana haviam sido derrubadas, talvez de manhã ficasse mais evidente.

Pela primeira vez fitei Sesshoumaru, observando as roupas que ele usava. Era aquela roupa que eu havia comprado para ele quando foi atacado por Kurama, ele combinava perfeitamente com sua estola, me senti feliz em escolhê-lo. O kimono azul, que destacava ainda mais sua pele pálida, e o deixava ainda mais bonito aos meus olhos. Ele estava terminando de arrumar aquele amontoado de panos velhos, me fazia lembrar da cama improvisada de Kouga montou uma vez, com galhos e folhas. Eu me levantei e me aproximei de Sesshoumaru a passos lentos, o mesmo sentiu minha aproximação, mas não fez nada continuou em sua tarefa, eu parei atrás dele o abraçando pelas costas, o que o fez parar.

O mesmo pareceu surpreso, mas não fez nada para me impedir. Eu coloquei uma das mãos em seu peito fazendo uma leve caricia no local, e apoiei a cabeça em suas costas, escutando o ritmo calmo de seu coração. Ainda não conseguia acreditar em como o cabelo dele era gostoso de se tocar, assim como sua pele. E eu gosto de tocá-lo, de senti-lo... — Sesshoumaru... — eu disse ainda o acariciando levemente com as pontas dos dedos. Eu estava o querendo, eu queria que ele me dissesse o "eu te amo" da maneira dele, da forma que ele me faz sentir, por mim não me importava de ter continuado onde estávamos, mas alguém poderia aparecer e interromper nosso momento. Eu precisava dele... Eu me afastei de Sesshoumaru, e me movi, ficando de frente para ele.

Sesshoumaru me olhava, aquele olhar de olhos quase fechados, quando olhava para mim – por ser mais baixa que ele. Eu fiquei na ponta dos pés e o dei um selinho, envolvendo seu pescoço num abraço estranho, eu me sentia minúscula ao lado dele. Ele envolveu minha cintura com ambas as mãos, me puxando para cima, por eu estar de saia consegui envolver sua cintura com minhas pernas facilmente. Agora sim, ficava mais beijá-lo! Eu o abracei melhor e com a mão direita acariciava a orelha esquerda dele levemente, sem um ritmo definido, Sesshoumaru levou ambas as mãos na direção do meu bumbum e apertou ali, me puxando mais para ele.

O beijo estava ficando cada vez mais quente, deixando cada vez mais claro que um queria o outro. Eu mordi o lábio inferior dele, e o puxei, olhando nos olhos dele, sem desviar, nem deixando a vergonha me impedir. Eu queria que Sesshoumaru soubesse que eu também posso fazê-lo se sentir bem, que eu também o desejava da mesma forma e o queria... Muito. Parece que eu estava conseguindo mostrar isso, o aperto que eu recebi foi mais forte que o anterior. A ereção dele roçava em minha intimidade, e eu estava ficando com cada vez mais vontade.

Contudo, desta vez eu iria tomar a iniciativa. Forcei minhas pernas, Sesshoumaru não me soltou, ele parou de me beijar e me olhou inquisitivo. Eu dei um sorriso sem graça — Eu vou fazer tudo dessa vez — eu disse envergonhada, mas não parava de olhar pra ele. Forcei minhas pernas de novo e ele as soltou dessa vez, eu me afastei um pouco dele e o mesmo não parava de me olhar — Ei, não fique me olhando assim! É vergonhoso! — eu disse olhando para baixo, envergonhada demais... Eu me aproximei do nó do kimono dele e comecei a desfazê-lo, não olhei mais para o rosto dele e sentia o meu pegando fogo, logo a parte de cima das vestes dele estava no chão.

Eu estava me sentindo um pouco perdida, e ainda me sentia inexperiente nisso. Sesshoumaru atraiu minha atenção quando se movimentou, seguindo na direção da cama improvisada, ele se sentou calmamente, e se pôs a esperar. — Sabe que isso não me deixa menos tranquila, certo? — eu perguntei me aproximando dele que deu de ombros. Eu sorri envergonhada e me sentei sobre as pernas dele. Eu o olhei, os ambares me encaravam como se me mandassem continuar, revirei os olhos. O beijei, somente selinhos e fui descendo na direção de seu queixo, dando uma leve mordida ali e depois para o pescoço. Sesshoumaru somente mexia a cabeça me dando mais acesso para o que eu quisesse fazer, eu passei as mãos pelo peito dele.

Acariciei a extensão de seu tronco, brincando com seus mamilos. Sesshoumaru me acariciou nas costas e eu passei a beijar o peito dele, descendo por sua extensão lentamente. Eu cheguei até sua calça, e com a ajuda dele a retirei, deixando sua ereção livre e ele completamente sem roupa. Como sempre eu me senti envergonhada, mas nada me impediria dessa vez, eu quero que seja tão bom para ele quanto é para mim. Eu o toquei com um pouco de receio e vergonha, não era a primeira vez, mas ainda assim era muito vergonhoso!

Quando o toquei Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e se apoiou na parede, eu comecei a movimentar minha mão para cima e para baixo, o masturbando devagar, com certo medo. Sesshoumaru colocou sua mão sobre a minha, mostrando como ele preferia e como eu podia fazer, acabei ficando mais confiante e passei a fazer sozinha. Com a outra mão, timidamente toquei sua bolas as acariciando, sem interromper o movimento da outra mão. Queria fazer com Sesshoumaru o mesmo que ele fazia comigo, se sentir bem.

Eu tive uma ideia do que eu poderia fazer, mas não sabia se era algo comum... Lembro-me que na época da escola uma de minhas colegas tinha namorado e ela contava como era, e o que ela fazia... Tomada desse pensamento me aproximei da ereção de Sesshoumaru e a envolvi com minha boca, acho que isso o surpreendeu porque ele acabou deixando um rosando baixo escapar, me assustando por ter sido pega de surpresa. Aquilo me deixou bem motivada e comecei a movimentar minha cabeça e minhas mãos, num ritmo incerto entre lento e rápido. Senti quando sua mão segurou em minha cabeça, me ajudando nos movimentos, como ele gostava.

Estar assim, me dava uma confiança e uma certeza de que eu também poderia fazê-lo se sentir bem, me deixava animada! Eu sentia a ereção dele pulsando em torno de minhas mãos, e acho que ele já estava prestes a gozar. Eu tirei o membro dele de minha boca e fiquei o estimulando só com as mãos, logo ele gozava em minhas mãos. Nem tive tempo de recuperar meu folego, nem me sentir menos envergonhada, Sesshoumaru me puxava para ele me beijando de forma quente, intensa. Ele me fez sentar-me sobre as coxas dele novamente, enquanto ele retirava a parte de cima de minhas roupas, as jogando no chão. Os locais onde nossas peles se tocavam estava quente, ele já estava sem as roupas e as minhas iam aos poucos.

Suas garras passearam por minhas costas quando ele retirou meu sutiã, ele as passava por ali de forma tão sutil que causava cocegas, uma das mãos veio para meu seio, enquanto ele me dava um beijo no pescoço. Eu estava de olhos fechados, sentindo as costumeiras reações que Sesshoumaru causava em mim. A mão que estava em minhas costas, desceu para minha saia, a puxando para baixo junto com minha calcinha; tive que me afastar para poder retirá-la por completo. Novamente ele mudou nossas posições, agora eu estava deitada naquele amontoado de panos.

Todas as vezes que ele ficava assim, seu cabelo parecia uma cortina sobre nós, sempre acabava grudando em nossos corpos... Sesshoumaru me beijou novamente, mas não desviava o olhar do meu, os ambares que pareciam ouro liquido estavam sólidos, desejosos. Eu me sentia excitada e eu queria muito sentir Sesshoumaru, senti sua mão descer por minha barriga e logo estava em minha intimidade, somente naquele momento eu quebrei a troca de olhares, fechando os olhos. Eu podia sentir o youki de Sesshoumaru mudando, me fazendo ficar mais excitada ainda, por perceber que ele me desejava. Ele não ficou muito tempo me estimulando com os dedos, logo ele me penetrava.

Finquei minhas unhas nas costas dele e ele acabou deixando um rosnado preso na garganta. Os movimentos dele estavam rápidos, e fortes... Ele estava sentindo tanta falta quanto eu. Já tinha algum tempo que não nos amávamos, se não em engano a ultima vez fora em minha era. Enfiei minhas mãos em seus cabelos e Sesshoumaru apertou minha cintura com força, ele me deixa toda marcada! Ele parou os movimentos e se afastou, me virando com certa brutalidade, deixando-me de bruços. Eu sabia o que ele pretendia, e daquela forma era tão gostoso, eu estiquei minhas pernas e inclinei levemente meu quadril para que ele pudesse me penetrar, e assim ele o fez.

Eu senti suas mãos em minhas costas, as acariciando levemente, enquanto ele se movia, Sesshoumaru se inclinou sobre mim e me mordeu nas costas, enquanto segurava fortemente em minha cintura, eu o sentia passando os dentes por minha pele e logo ele mordia novamente, algumas fortes outras nem tanto, mas todas muito prazerosas! Minhas mãos estavam acima da minha cabeça, e eu estava gostando das sensações que Sesshoumaru causava em mim, ele parou de me morder nas costas e se afastou novamente.

Novamente ele mudou de posição, me deixando por cima com ele sentado e segurando no meu bumbum apertando a carne dali, eu o envolvi pelos ombros e ele me ajudava no movimento de sobe e desce. Ele me segurou um pouco mais forte e se inclinou na minha direção, obrigando-me a apoiar na cama, Sesshoumaru subiu uma das mãos por minhas costas para ajudar no apoio. Ele não parava de se movimentar, mas dessa vez era tudo diferente, Sesshoumaru estava diferente...

Ele me olhava diferente, mesmo agora eu sentia a energia maligna dele me causando choques, por entrar em contato com minha energia espiritual e aposto que o mesmo acontecia com ele, nunca havia acontecido antes... Sesshoumaru me puxou de volta, me segurando pela cintura e eu o abracei pelos ombros, mas parou os movimentos repentinamente, ele ficou me olhando nos olhos e eu estava envergonhada com aquele olhar, as marcas do rosto dele estavam mais largas, os olhos levemente vermelhos... No que será que ele está pensando...? Ele nunca deixou o lado youkai dominar antes.

— O que foi? — eu perguntei o olhando curiosa. Sesshoumaru estava estranho. Eu passei a mão pelas costas dele, numa leve caricia.

— Você é minha, certo? — ele perguntou me olhando sério. Que raio de pergunta era aquela?! Eu assenti, confusa do que minha resposta poderia significar, ele ainda tinha dúvidas?! Ele acabou me beijando novamente, mas não se movia. Sesshoumaru me deitou novamente, e voltou a se movimentar, lento. Eu senti ele se aproximar na base de meu pescoço, no local onde ele terminava e começava o ombro esquerdo. Eu o senti cheirando aquele local e simplesmente morder ali, foi forte, muito forte. Eu senti dor e o sangue escorrendo para as minhas costas, tentei perguntar algo, mas fui impedida pela dor e por ele mesmo — **Minha** — a voz dele estava alterada, ele parou de se mover novamente e eu o vi cortando o braço, quando fui levar minha mão no local onde Sesshoumaru mordeu, ele a segurou impedindo meu movimento, passando seu sangue ali. O que ele estava fazendo?!

— O que está fazendo Sesshoumaru?! — Eu perguntei num misto de sensações, entre a dor e a excitação. Ele segurou no meu quadril novamente com ambas as mãos e se curvou sobre mim, seu peito esmagando meus seios, as estocadas ficando mais fortes, fundas, insanas. Não consegui colocar a mão no corte latejante para curar...

— **Marcando** — Ele disse em meu ouvido, lambendo no local onde ele havia mordido. Marcando...? Eu não conseguia pensar muito bem no significado, eu só conseguia focar em Sesshoumaru e no momento, logo eu estava tendo meu orgasmo e Sesshoumaru o dele, o aperto que ele me deu na cintura machucou, ele me apertou com as garras, o que acabou me cortando. Ele soltou o peso dele em cima de mim, seu cabelo grudando em nós dois. Aquilo foi diferente... Eu sentia a respiração de Sesshoumaru em meu pescoço, e o youki dele ainda descontrolado.

Eu estava brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dele, como sempre fazia, o esperando se levantar. Marcando... Lembro-me de Kouga falando sobre marcação, mas ele deixou claro que eles só marcavam a mulher que queriam para sempre como parceira, e mais ainda, o cheiro dele acabaria afastando outros parceiros... Essa acabava sendo a finalidade no fim, afastar possíveis concorrentes... Contudo, ele me marcou, mas eu não o marquei... Eu estava sentindo um desconforto no peito, e não era pelo peso de Sesshoumaru, eu já estava acostumada com ele. Por enquanto era somente um pequeno incomodo, como se fosse um mal pressagio. Depois de um tempo, eu senti que Sesshoumaru estava mais calmo, ele se levantou e me olhou, parecendo determinado.

— Vem, — ele disse me fazendo sentar de frente para ele, quando o mesmo se sentou sobre os calcanhares — faça em mim agora — ele disse jogando o cabelo para trás e me dando acesso ao pescoço dele.

— Essa é sua forma de me pedir em casamento? — eu perguntei o olhando curiosa e de certa forma ansiosa, queria saber isso... Eu precisava. — Kouga me explicou o que significa a marcação para vocês, youkais, por isso não acho que você esteja fazendo algo à toa... — e dei de ombros, contudo não desviei o olhar de seu rosto em nenhum momento. Sesshoumaru me olhou um tempo antes de assentir, afirmando o que eu queria saber. Eu o olhei sem saber como me portar, estava nervosa afinal, mas tudo bem. Eu me aproximei do pescoço dele, todavia fiquei incerta de como prosseguir — Tem que ser mordido mesmo?

— A carne ferida é a carne marcada — ele disse com sua voz apática de sempre, mas eu não podia olhar para o rosto dele pelo ângulo em que estamos e eu não sei se realmente queria naquele momento — Mordemos para ser um corte profundo na carne, sangramos, para misturar os sangues e tornar um — ele afagou meu braço levemente, e eu olhava para o ombro dele — Assim escolhendo aquela que será sua, e nenhum outro poderá cobiça-la... O mesmo acontece com ele...

— Certo... — eu disse olhando a pele pálida do pescoço dele, esse seria o nosso "contrato" de casamento, deixando assim claro para qualquer um que nos pertencíamos, e exclusivamente ao outro... Complexo, mas profundo. Porém e se eu não mordesse direito? Se o furo não for profundo o bastante... — Meu canino não é tão grande assim — eu disse baixinho e pensativa, nervosa... Eu estava nervosa com o pensamento de que aquilo para ele era um casamento! Aproximei-me mais dali, e fechei os olhos decidida, seja como Kami quiser!

Mordi no mesmo local onde ele havia me mordido, o lado esquerdo, o mais forte que eu podia e que meus pequenos caninos conseguiam perfurar, para que eles pudessem fazer algo na carne dele. Senti o musculo dele se tencionar, e logo o gosto de ferrugem na boca, eu havia conseguido! Só não sei se tão profundo quanto o que ele me deu... Sesshoumaru segurou meu braço e fez um corte, passando ele mesmo, meu braço por ali. Fiz como ele, com a língua retirei o sangue que sujava a pele dele, me afastei envergonhada e ele estava com a mesma cara de paisagem de sempre, revirei os olhos. Eu estava sentindo um forte incomodo no peito e ele pareceu ficar pior... Mais forte.

— Acho melhor eu dormir, Sesshoumaru — eu disse colocando a mão na cabeça, começando a ter uma dor de cabeça forte — Não estou me sentindo muito bem agora... — eu disse o olhando, ele parecia desfocado para mim. O vi se levantar e pegar a parte de cima da Yukata dele, me estendendo-a para vesti-la, quando a peguei ele se dirigiu para a cozinha e depois foi para fora da cabana, fazer Kami sabe o que. Assim o fiz, a coloquei, e vesti a calcinha. Logo adormeci, sem nem ver Sesshoumaru retornar.

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru on.**

— Acho melhor eu dormir, Sesshoumaru — eu escutei a mesma dizendo, ela parecia estar com dor de cabeça — Não estou me sentindo muito bem agora... — ela me olhou, os azuis pareciam me buscar e não me encontrar. Eu me levantei e peguei a parte de cima de minhas vestes, por mais que a visão de Kagome nua me apreciasse, ela poderia adoecer, frágil como é. Dirigi-me para fora da cabana, eu precisava pensar um pouco. Não que este Sesshoumaru tenha sido precipitado em marcar Kagome, contudo fui precipitado em não pergunta-la diretamente. _Não saber se ela realmente queria..._

Kagome dizer que é minha, não quer dizer que ela realmente me pertença. Não quer dizer que ela queira ficar comigo, como um casal concreto e sério... Contudo quando Takeo me disse que ela poderia ir embora, e nunca mais voltar, eu senti certo tipo de receio, um aperto inexplicável no coração, somente com o pensamento dela deixar a este Sesshoumaru. Eu me sentei em frente a um pedaço de tronco que estava caído em frente à cabana, a pessoa que havia estado ali, ficou por uns dias o cheiro do homem estava impregnado em todo o lugar, e parece que precisou de lenha.

As coisas não estavam tão fáceis no Oeste, problemas a caminho... Contudo, essa semana consegui resolver tudo e quando podia ir buscar Kagome, Rin e Shippou sem mais intervenções, ela decide ir embora, e fazer de todo meu esforço em vão... Não podia deixar nada disso acontecer. _Kagome pertence a esse Sesshoumaru e nem ela pode mudar isso._ Continuei um tempo olhando para as coisas ao redor, dando vazão aos meus pensamentos... Pensando em coisas diversas e que não tinham importância, devaneando num momento que eu não precisava mais de preocupações.

Foi quando senti a energia de Kagome dar uma alterada brusca, por este motivo, me levantei e caminhei tranquilamente até a cabana onde ela estava dormindo, não era como se alguém tivesse entrado na cabana, eu iria ver e sentir o cheiro antes dele pensar em algo. Por falar em cheiro o de Kagome estava diferente, parecia estar mudando, aos poucos, se fundindo com algo que maculava o cheiro doce dela, o tornando ácido... Fechei a porta da cabana quando passei por ela e me dirigi até o quarto, a energia de Kagome estava alterada, parecia em conflito, contudo não me feria. Mesmo estando descontrolada... Eu me sentei ao lado dela, a observando.

Kagome soava um pouco, ela estava deitada de lado e seu cabelo estava maior do que alguns minutos atrás alcançava o meio das costas... Sua pele estava ficando pálida, perdendo o tom rosado de sua pele e a mudança mais perceptível até o momento era a energia dela, que parecia fundir-se com algo... Veneno? Meu veneno! Kagome parecia estar passando por alguma mudança física, dolorosa. Mas diferente de tudo, ela parecia estar virando youkai. Não meio-youkai como estava nos escritos que encontrei. Poucas humanas foram marcadas por Daí-youkais, e todas elas viraram meio-youkais e morreram muito antes do que eles queriam, por não terem experiência nenhuma com lutas.

Esse Sesshoumaru sabia de que Kagome possivelmente seria hanyou, e ele aceitou esse fato, mesmo sendo os seres que mais despreza junto com os humanos, contudo ela virar youkai... Deixava-me mais confuso ainda, pois eu nunca soube de nada assim antes. Não sei dizer como e nem o porquê dessa mudança, mas talvez exista uma pessoa que possa me dizer, porém... Há anos que não a vejo, e pelo o aviso que eu recebi ontem de manhã, a veria muito em breve... Mais em breve do que esperava. Olhei para Kagome novamente, ela estava respirando de forma descompassada, os olhos apertados e as mãos fechadas em punho.

Eu a toquei no braço e ela ainda estava soando, também tremia levemente, talvez estivesse doendo? Kagome estava deitada de lado ainda, os cabelos negros estavam quase do tamanho dos meus, espalhados ao redor dela e da cama improvisada, o topo de seu cabelo começando a ficar branco e aos poucos a cor começava a se espalhar pela extensão dos fios, lentamente. Em seu rosto uma risca roxa já era visível e nas partes de seu corpo que estavam descobertas elas começavam a aparecer fracamente, nos mesmos locais que eu as tenho...

Kagome estava se tornando uma Daí-youkai. _Minha_ Daí-youkai. Eu fiquei a observando durante toda a mudança, a admirando. Depois de um tempo, a mesma se remexeu inquieta virando de barriga para cima, atraindo novamente minha atenção para seu rosto, e logo ela se sentava abrindo os olhos assustada. Os olhos dela... A única coisa que deixava claro, que Kagome ainda era Kagome.

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru off.**

Eu me sentei num sobressalto assustada, o quarto ainda estava escuro. A cabana estava escura, tranquila, ainda era noite, perceptível pelos grilos do lado de fora, mas não sei especificar as horas, nem quanto tempo eu dormi, mas não pareceu muito. Eu estava sentindo um desconforto enorme no meu pescoço, parecia estar pegando fogo! Sesshoumaru ao meu lado estava sentado também, me olhando curioso, ele não parecia estar acabando de acordar, parecia estar nessa posição há algum tempo... Meu pescoço estava incomodando e muito.

— Sesshoumaru — eu o chamei, e ele parecia estar pensativo, eu não acho que eu tenha o acordado, ele parecia estar... Observando-me? Por quê? Eu me deitei novamente de barriga para cima, sentindo a ardência se espalhar por todo meu corpo, sem entender o que estava acontecendo... Veneno? Eu estava tendo essa reação por causa de veneno? Eu não entrei em contato com veneno... Não que me lembre. Aos poucos a ardência foi diminuindo, e eu já não respirava mais ofegante, nem soava como uma louca. Senti a mão de Sesshoumaru passar por meu braço, a carícia leve acabou me fazendo abrir os olhos no mesmo instante. Porque eu estava enxergando nitidamente aquela teia de aranha no teto?!

— Ei — ele disse me fazendo olhá-lo sentado ao meu lado. Sesshoumaru vestia somente a calça da Yukata, em vista que eu usava a parte de cima, seus cabelos trançados estava na frente do peito e seu olhar para mim era... Eu não sabia identificar, confusa como estava. — Está tudo bem, Kagome?

— Acho que sim... — eu disse me sentando, fazendo com que ele retirasse a mão de meu braço, me virei de frente para ele — O que está acontecendo? — eu perguntei o olhando confusa, não entendendo porque estava sentindo aquela dor segundos atrás, não tinha motivo para isso. Ele deu de ombros, mas me pareceu estranhamente alegre, não por sua expressão, mas por seus olhos — Bem, acho melhor deixar isso pra lá... Eu preciso de um banho... — eu disse me levantando, estranhamente perdi o sono. Espreguicei-me e senti algo raspar em minhas pernas, mas não liguei, podia ser algo preso.

Sesshoumaru também se levantou, porém somente se apoiou a parede atrás dele e começou a destrançar os cabelos lentamente, eu peguei a mochila, dobrei e guardei a roupa que eu estava antes, iria colocar um kimono agora. A coloquei nas costas e olhei para Sesshoumaru — Tem um rio aqui perto, quer ir? — eu perguntei somente o chamando por educação, porque eu iria mesmo assim. Ele assentiu e passou a me seguir, calçamos os sapatos e seguimos na direção do rio, eu me sentia estranha, cheiros estranhos... _Tudo estava muito estranho._

A agua me era visível de muito longe, mas eu achei estranho. Porque bem, eu treinei minha visão, mas não para tão longe assim, quando me aproximei da água, tirei as yukata de Sesshoumaru e a dobrei colocando sobre uma pedra, ele dobrou as roupas dele e entrou na agua me esperando, parecia estranhamente ansioso. Ele parecia mais ansioso do que qualquer outra coisa, estava estranho... Muito estranho! Claro, algumas dessas reações só eram perceptíveis pelo youki dele... Grande Takeo que me ensinou a ler Youki.

Contudo, quando fui pra entrar na água o meu olhar se prendeu no reflexo da água e aquele reflexo me assustou. Eu acabei dando um grito muito alto que pegou Sesshoumaru de surpresa, pois o mesmo me olhou diferente, pareceu assustado. Eu estava pálida, com os cabelos brancos e eles estavam longos, do tamanho dos de Sesshoumaru, meu rosto estava com uma risca roxa e algumas outras pelo corpo, as mesmas que Sesshoumaru possuí.

— O... — eu o olhei, respirei fundo e contei até dez mentalmente — O que aconteceu comigo? — eu perguntei séria, confusa, ele simplesmente deu de ombros. Eu entrei na agua, ela estava agradável... Entretanto, eu estava me sentindo tão confusa que eu não conseguia forcar nisso. Eu pude ver meus longos fios brancos se espalhando pela agua, aquilo é diferente, um pouco assustador! — Porque de repente eu sinto que estou diferente...? — eu parei em frente a ele, me sentia com medo, receio... — Me sinto youkai... — eu disse pensativa, assustada demais...

— Porque você agora é — ele disse, somente. Os fios prateados sendo levados pela correnteza da agua, e ele não parecia se importar diferente de mim que estava achando isso estranho e incomodo.

Eu fiquei o olhando esperando ele dizer mais alguma coisa, mas não, ele não o fez. E eu estava sem entender nada... Sentindo-me estranha demais... — Você sabia que isso poderia acontecer? — ele negou e eu o olhei desacreditada. Eu não estava acreditando naquilo! — Então o que?! — eu exclamei um pouco alterada, assustada demais para pensar no que minhas palavras poderiam causar nele, mas estava pouco me fodendo para isso agora — Olha pra mim! Eu não tenho nada **meu** nesse corpo!

— Os olhos — ele disse para mim fazendo-me parar de falar, eu fiquei o olhando, mas ele parecia não ir falar mais nada, por isso acabei abaixando até a agua ficar em meu pescoço, pensando em como minha vida – e aparência – tinham mudado em menos de poucas horas. Sesshoumaru me olhou, percebendo que eu estava curiosa e frustrada sobre o que havia dito, ele molhou o rosto e continuou a falar finalmente — Seus olhos estão com duas cores, âmbar e azul... — ele disse abaixando também, deixando só a cabeça para fora. Ele se aproximou mais de mim, parando a minha frente. Eu iria descobrir depois como eles estavam, já que a correnteza me impedia de ver qualquer coisa de perto.

Certo eu tinha muito no que pensar e que descobrir... Agora eu estava youkai... não sei como proceder com isso... Olhei para o youkai a minha frente, que aproveitava a água, ele parecia relaxado — Por um acaso já existiu algo assim antes? — eu perguntei depois de um tempo em silencio, pensando e o observando às vezes. Sesshoumaru negou — Não existe nada que possa vir a dizer sobre isso? — deveria ter alguma explicação, não? Afinal, não é possível que nunca houvesse acontecido isso antes!

— Não sei — ele disse me olhando sério, pareceu pensar em algo um momento — Pode ter algo, preciso averiguar — e se calou novamente. A água passava por nós, sendo o único som audível no local, nem mesmo os animais estavam nos agraciando com sua presença, eles deviam estar dormindo. Eu não fiquei muito tempo mais na água, eu tinha que pensar um pouco, e ainda tinha que voltar pra cabana, Rin e Shippou devem estar preocupados. Afastei-me de Sesshoumaru e me apoiei a uma pedra, a agua ficava mais forte onde ela estava por ter que mudar o curso, mas não me importei.

Do outro lado, Sesshoumaru me observava, contudo, eu não queria prestar atenção nele. Eu tinha muito o que pensar, começando... Será que isso é reversível, e mais ainda, é para sempre ou algo temporário? Eu estou feliz por poder ficar com Sesshoumaru, mas estou confusa, porque bem... Isso me pegou totalmente de surpresa. Eu afastei um pouco esses pensamentos e terminei de me banhar, saindo do rio e me trocando em seguida. Sesshoumaru também saiu e se trocou, mas não trocamos nenhuma palavra, eu ainda estava me sentindo perdida. Os planos que eu havia traçado, seriam muito maiores agora, e totalmente diferentes. Os longos fios brancos estavam me incomodando agora, mas sei que logo me acostumaria, no fundo estava feliz por meu cabelo ser grande novamente.

— Sesshoumaru — eu atraí a atenção dele, enquanto nos dirigíamos à cabana novamente, o dia começava a mostrar que logo chegaria — Acha que eu fiquei bem de youkai? — perguntei para descontrair um pouco meus pensamentos, me sentia sobrecarregada por pensar demais e também para descobrir o que ele pensava sobre isso.

Ele não diminuiu os passos para eu alcançá-lo, nem me olhou como fazia às vezes, somente o vi assentir ainda de costas para mim. Eu me senti alegre, pelo menos ele tinha gostado, mesmo que não dissesse diretamente um sim. Quando chegamos à cabana, eu me dirigi para o quarto, sentando-me na cama procurando algo para comer em minha mochila, enquanto Sesshoumaru se sentava no chão perto da porta do quarto, parecia querer me dar espaço, não sei... Eu comi o ultimo pacote de batatas-fritas que havia escondido de Inu-yasha, o trouxe no mês passado quando fui em casa.

Casa... Minha mãe não vai me reconhecer mais, tenho certeza. E sendo sincera, eu estava com um pouco de medo dessa nova vida... Eu ainda não sei o que pensar disso tudo, lembrei-me do que Sesshoumaru disse sobre os olhos, por isso peguei o espelho que eu tinha na mochila e me olhei. Realmente meus olhos ainda estavam iguais, não eram ferozes como o de Sesshoumaru, e minha íris era âmbar, mas com riscas em azul, deixando claro a cor natural. Apoiei-me na parede e fechei os olhos, deixando meus pensamentos vagarem, ainda era muito no que pensar.

Já havia amanhecido e Sesshoumaru precisava retornar para os afazeres dele, eu já estava com todas as minhas coisas – que não eram muitas – e me dirigia para o vilarejo. Ele ia caminhando ao meu lado, imponente como só ele sabe ser. Eu estava usando um kimono vermelho com um obi preto, o que destacava ainda mais minha pele, agora pálida. Os longos fios brancos estavam trançados, pelo simples fato de ser mais fácil andar assim.

Eu sentia a pulseira em meu pulso querendo aparecer, parece que Takeo já notou a mudança, mas eu iria conversar com ele pessoalmente. Porque ele se meteu num assunto que não lhe dizia direito e eu percebi que algo estava o afligindo, precisava saber o que, mas primeiro eu preciso me colocar em harmonia. Quando dei por mim, estávamos chegando ao vilarejo, os sons também estavam mais intensos para mim agora e pareciam ferir meus ouvidos, pela falta de costume, os cheiros incomodavam também. Trabalhos simples, pareciam ser extremamente altos. Eu estava passando em frente da casa de Sango quando a mesma saiu para sacudir um pano qualquer.

— Olá Sesshoumaru — ela disse quando paramos próximos a ela. O mesmo somente assentiu como se dissesse o cumprimento de volta, e simplesmente me olhou. Eu o olhei e depois me voltei para Sango, à mesma pousou os olhos chocolates em mim, e pareceu me analisar. Sua feição foi deixando a antipatia de lado, dando espaço a confusão e compreensão — Kagome? — ela perguntou incerta, confusa demais para fazer outra coisa, se não me apontar o dedo e olhar para Sesshoumaru.

O mesmo me olhou divertido, e eu me sentia um pouco deslocada ainda, na verdade eu me sentia outra pessoa mas ainda sendo eu mesma, confuso, mas isso me definia no momento, eu não estava em comunhão com esse meu novo eu, por simplesmente não aceita-lo com clareza. Somente assenti para minha melhor amiga que soltou o pano no chão e me abraçou com aquela barriga saliente nos atrapalhando no processo.

— Menina, o que aconteceu com você? — ela perguntou me olhando de cima a baixo, parecendo buscar alguma coisa em mim, que eu nem sei o que pode ser. Ela estava sorrindo, e eu me senti feliz — Como você está linda de youkai! — ela bateu palminhas, mas se interrompeu me olhando confusa — Como você virou youkai? — ela finalmente pareceu entender que algo estava errado.

— Eu ainda não sei direito — eu disse a olhando incerta — Aconteceu há poucas horas e eu ainda me sinto confusa quanto a isso... — ela assentiu, mas parou os olhos em meu pescoço, se aproximando descaradamente desse local — o que foi?

— Você está com uma meia lua roxa no pescoço... Parecida com a que você tem na testa agora... — ela disse apontando para o local, que eu instintivamente passei a mão — Mas você não a tinha antes... É parte da transformação?

Eu pensei naquilo, porque bem, Sesshoumaru não tinha marca alguma naquela região, pelo menos não antes... Como um flash, a memoria de Kouga me contando sobre marcação passou por minha mente, me fazendo lembrar-me do estranho arranhão que ele disse ser a prova de que ele era casado com Ayame — Para todos os efeitos, eu acho que essa marca é a que diz que sou casada agora... — eu disse dando de ombros e olhando para Sesshoumaru que assentiu. Sango colocou a mão na boca, atraindo minha atenção novamente e logo pulava sobre mim novamente — Para uma gravida em estagio final você está muito elétrica.

Sango somente sorriu e me apertou mais no abraço — Estou feliz por você, só isso! — ela se afastou somente o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos, ainda sorrindo e eu escutei a porta da casa deles ser aberta.

— Sango, sabe... — Miroku parou de falar assim que me viu num meio abraço com Sango e depois olhou para Sesshoumaru, ele estava confuso. Ele me analisou, mas não disse nada — Quem é essa moça? — ele perguntou a Sango quando se aproximou.

— Pensei que era uma pessoa mais importante na sua vida, Miroku — eu disse dando de ombros o que acabou fazendo a mochila vir para frente, Miroku arregalou os olhos e Sango sorriu — Bem, amei o papo, mas eu preciso ir agora, depois eu volto para visita-los... Vou morar no oeste agora... — e sorri, Sango me devolveu o sorriso e assentiu, me deu tchau assim como Miroku e eu voltei a caminhar para a cabana.

Sesshoumaru caminhou ao meu lado, seguindo para a cabana. — Essa marca é a prova de nossa união? — eu perguntei apontando para o pescoço. Sesshoumaru assentiu e me mostrou o pescoço dele no local onde eu havia mordido, uma meia lua roxa se fazia presente ali também — Entendo — eu disse dando um sorriso a ele. Ainda tinha muito no que pensar... E entender.

Eu entrei na cabana e Kikyou estava amamentando o pequeno Aki, com Inu-yasha em cima deles como antes, Rin e Shippou os observavam um pouco mais afastados, contudo quando eu terminei de entrar atraí a atenção do Inu-yasha, o olhar hostil que eu recebi me deixou clara sua intensão, o mesmo nem pensou duas vezes e avançou contra mim, atraindo a atenção de todos para minha chegada. Kikyou somente balançou a cabeça em negativa, deve ter sentido algo em mim, já que ela disse que desde a gravidez o poder espiritual dela ficou mais sensível.

— Inu-yasha — eu disse rápido, enquanto ele pulava sobre mim com as garras retalhadora de almas. Suas orelhas mexeram com o meu chamado e a confusão dominou sua face, mas ainda assim eu continuei — Senta — e ele foi de cara ao chão a minha frente, eu desviei dele, e Sesshoumaru apareceu na porta. — Não me ataque sem motivo, impulsivo... — eu me aproximei de Kikyou que dava um mínimo sorriso e vi que o pequeno Aki me olhou curioso, eu segurei na mãozinha dele dando um afago — Vim te dizer tchau pequeno, mas eu venho te ver logo...

— Para onde vamos Kagome? — Shippou perguntou pulando em meu ombro, olhando para o pequeno também — e o que aconteceu com você? — ele segurou meu cabelo, o trazendo para frente.

— Longa história, te conto quando chegarmos ao Oeste — eu disse para ele. Despedi-me de Inu-yasha e Kikyou, mas não sem antes retirar o kotodama de Inu-yasha, que somente fez piada de nunca mais ter que me escutar — Vamos Rin, Sesshoumaru veio nos buscar — eu disse estendendo a mão para ela, que segurou me dirigindo um sorriso, Shippou vinha caminhando ao meu lado, ele parecia ansioso, na verdade eu também estava... Porque nesse momento éramos sim uma família, e oficialmente Rin é minha filha!

Já estávamos nos portões do reino de Sesshoumaru, Rin segurava minha mão e Shippou estava em meu colo, o mesmo olhavam tudo ao redor curioso, diferente de Rin que já conhecia o local, e eu... Bem, eu estava muito tensa e não deixava minha curiosidade se fazer presente, tudo porque todos daquele local simplesmente decidiram ficar me olhando, de forma descarada. Uns mais hostis outros curiosos, e claro havia os indiferentes. Sesshoumaru ia andando a minha frente, e eu o seguia alguns passos atrás, sem desviar o olhar de suas costas. Um youkai que parecia ser um guarda correu na direção dele, fazendo uma reverencia antes de se pronunciar.

— Senhor Sesshoumaru, — o mesmo nem o olhou, somente continuou a caminhar. Grosso... O pobre youkai passou a correr ao lado dele para poder falar — ela chegou mais cedo e desde que chegou exige sua presença... Não sabíamos mais o que fazer... — o mesmo olhou para o youkai e depois olhou para os portões do castelo. Quando os mesmo se abriram, ele seguiu por um caminho, ele era vazio, indicando ser propriedade do castelo, eu o segui, sem nem olhar para os lados. Pelo menos não até o portão fechar...

Conforme caminhávamos, nos aproximávamos de um jardim enorme e muito bonito, num dos locais para descanso, era possível ver uma silhueta feminina ali, parada olhando fixamente para uma árvore grande e evidente ser a mais velha daquele local, a beleza da youkai era perceptível de longe e por um segundo eu pensei que somente talvez Sesshoumaru pudesse ser prometido a alguém... Já que isso era comum na época feudal. Rin e Shippou a olhava também, e a mulher o percebeu se aproximando, e o olhou no mesmo instante, não sorriu, não demonstrou nenhum sentimento, depois seu olhar pousou em mim e nas crianças. E eu me senti insegura... Muito insegura.

— Sesshoumaru. — ela o cumprimentou, sua voz era fria e ela me pareceu ser uma pessoa ainda mais fechada que Sesshoumaru...

— Mãe — ele disse de volta, e com essas simples palavras, eu parei no mesmo lugar. Ali, no meio do caminho, sem nem pensar em mais nada, nem dar atenção para a criança em meu colo nem a que segurava minha mão. A palavra se repetindo em minha mente... **Mãe**. Eu estava em frente à mãe de Sesshoumaru... — O que te traz aqui? — eu escutei sua voz ao longe, mas não me movi. Continuei olhando a youkai a minha frente, percebendo o quão jovem ela aparentava ser. Nunca imaginaria que aquela youkai era a mãe dele!

— Ei, Kagome — senti Rin balançar minha mão, enquanto sussurrava baixinho e Shippou me olhou, ainda em meu colo — O que foi? — ela me fez olhá-la, me tirando dos meus receios e devaneios, porque meu, eu acabei de virar youkai e ainda conheço minha sogra no mesmo dia?! Somente neguei para ela como se dissesse um nada, e quando olhei novamente para Sesshoumaru, ele e a mãe olhavam para mim e as crianças.

— Esses são Kagome, Rin e Shippou — Sesshoumaru disse nos apresentando, apontando para nós enquanto falava cada nome, depois nos olhou e apontou para a youkai — essa é minha mãe, Satori-Hime — eu assenti envergonhada e fiz uma reverencia, em forma de respeito.

— Perdoe minha indelicadeza — eu disse quando me levantei, Shippou desceu de meu colo e parou ao lado de Rin, nos observando — eu estive com problemas hoje, mas isso não vem ao caso... — eu dei de ombros — Muito prazer sou Kagome Higurashi.

Satori se aproximou de mim e me analisou, ficou assim algum tempo e depois olhou para Sesshoumaru — De onde ela é? — ela me olhou novamente, e deu dois passos se aproximando mais, eu queria recuar, mas seria muita falta de respeito. Contudo não podia negar que ela me intimidava — nunca vi uma Daí-youkai como ela e nunca escutei dos Higurashi, são de que local?

— Kagome não é uma Daí-youkai — Sesshoumaru disse assim que ela terminou de falar, e a mãe o olhou feio, o interrompendo em suas palavras.

— Zomba de minha inteligência? — ela perguntou irritada.

— Não — ele disse revirando os olhos, parece que a mãe tira o lado infantil de Sesshoumaru, achei graça daquilo — Kagome se tornou uma youkai — a mãe o olhou como se mandasse ele continuar, o mesmo olhar que ele me dava... — Ela era uma humana.

— Humana? — ela perguntou me olhando, ficando clara que a pergunta foi feita a mim, eu somente assenti — E você virou youkai? Nunca ouvi sobre isso... — ela pareceu pensar em algo, Satori cruzou os braços e levou uma das mãos a boca — A não ser que... — ela me olhou de forma avaliativa, se aproximando mais desta vez, até parar na minha frente. Os ambares dela não me passavam a confiança que Sesshoumaru me passava, _os dela me assustava!_ — Você era uma sacerdotisa?

— Sim — eu disse a olhando, tentando entender o que isso poderia significar, mas ainda sentia um medo que não sei explicar muito bem, Satori me intimidava mais do que qualquer um — Sou a antiga protetora da Joia, reencarnação de Kikyou e vim do futuro — eu disse no automático, porque ela fazia com que eu me sentisse na obrigação de contar tudo. Satori me analisou novamente e se afastou alguns passos.

— Criança, faça o que eu mandar agora — A voz autoritária dela me fazia mais medo do que a de Sesshoumaru, eu assenti ainda com receio, eu ainda não estava bem emocionalmente... Sentia-me uma criança! — Coloque a mão sobre seu peito, exatamente acima do coração — assim o fiz, e ela me olhou assentindo — Quero ter certeza de uma coisa, para saber se vale a pena retirar isso dos manuscritos secretos... — ela olhou para Sesshoumaru que assentiu a ela, provavelmente Satori era alguma guardiã de segredos do clã... Sempre existe alguém. — Agora quero que feche os olhos e se recorde de sua aparência humana, e quando você a visualizar por completo, somente irá desejar ter aquela forma novamente — eu assenti ainda de olhos fechados e assim eu o fiz, me concentrei em Kagome humana, o meu eu.

Visualizei a minha pele, o tamanho dos meus cabelos, meu rosto... Eu me vi, como se me olhasse em um espelho; Quando abri os olhos, Rin e Shippou me fitavam abobados, e Satori estava com um mínimo sorriso nos lábios, ainda não entendia muito bem, ate que os notei, fios negros sobre meus ombros foi a primeira coisa que eu avistei, então eu podia voltar a forma humana? Sesshoumaru me fitava diferente, não sabia identificar o que ele queria passar, e eu estava me sentindo muito feliz! — Eu estou humana novamente? — eu perguntei dando um sorriso, Rin e Shippou assentiram.

— Existe uma explicação para isso ser possível... — Satori chamou nossa atenção para ela, à mesma se sentava apoiada a árvore que antes observava — Já escutaram sobre a lenda da Youkai-Sacerdotisa?


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28**

 **Pov's Autora.**

Satori se acomodou apoiando a árvore que observava anteriormente, a história poderia vir a ser longa e ela apreciava enfim saber que aquilo era real, afinal, não é sempre que se pode ter contato com uma lenda, algo que talvez nunca venha a existir. A mesma assistiu as crianças se sentarem próximas a ela, mas ainda mantendo uma distância segura, viu quando Sesshoumaru se apoiou a uma árvore de frente para a que estava e esperou até Kagome se sentir confortável em se aproximar.

Estava claro para a youkai que Kagome não estava se sentindo confortável em sua presença, talvez por estar conhecendo a mãe de seu parceiro, ou pela mudança repentina de condição, de humana para youkai, contudo ela apreciou conhecer Kagome, ela sentia que mesmo debaixo de toda aquela confusão existia uma mulher forte, com princípios, e principalmente, que compreendia seu filho complicado e distante. Satori sabia que no momento certo, Kagome se mostraria a ela. E ela apreciaria esse momento como se deve, afinal ela ama conhecer pessoas diferentes.

Kagome saiu de seus pensamentos confusos e – ao mesmo tempo - felizes, poderia voltar a sua forma humana quando fosse visitar sua mãe e nada mudaria, exceto por sua aparência, mas era algo gratificante para ela. A mesma se sentou de frente para Satori-Hime, se acomodando da melhor forma possível, contudo resolveu voltar a sua forma youkai, afinal a mudança não adiantaria nada se ela continuasse em sua forma humana. Ela agora era youkai e deveria aceitar esse fato.

— Bem, eu estava pensando — Kagome começou, atraindo a atenção de todos para ela — Você perguntou se já escutamos sobre a lenda da Youkai-Sacerdotisa... — ela assentiu para Kagome que continuou — Quando meu avô era vivo, ele sempre fora fissurado por coisas passadas e o templo Higurashi é conhecido no futuro por ser o guardião da Joia de Quatro Almas... Quando eu era pequena, meu avô me contou sobre uma lenda muito antiga, da época Feudal — Kagome deu um sorriso nostálgico por se recordar do avô, e achando engraçado por se referir à era em que estava como um passado — Essa época.

"Nessa história, era contado que uma youkai havia se tornado uma sacerdotisa, e governava junto com seu marido no reino do Oeste — Kagome não quis olhara para Sesshoumaru, e nem para mais ninguém, ela somente focava em Satori — Seu nome não constava na história, mas citava que ela pertencia ao clã dos youkais cachorros, que quando assumiam sua verdadeira forma, ficavam enormes — ela fez um gesto com a mão simulando algo grande — Se não me engano contava que ela havia feito grandes feitos, e que ela era muito conhecida por todo o Japão Feudal, por ter impedido algo... Mas não me lembro muito bem, eu era tão pequena quando meu avô me contou..."

— Você sabe o que ainda não aconteceu... — Satori apontou sobre a narrativa de Kagome — Sabe o que ainda está por vir, não como ela surgiu... — a mesma a olhou com certo interesse, afinal Satori era a protetora dos segredos do clã e todas as histórias que já existiram nele, e sabia de algumas que estavam por vir, mas saber de algo tão assim, que para eles não aconteceram, mas que para Kagome era tão passado, tornava tudo tão excitante, tão empolgante para ela, era algo novo e único! — Me diga criança, você sabe de mais coisas que ainda vão acontecer?

Kagome estranhou a pergunta de Satori, mas ainda assim respondeu — Sim, na minha Era, quinhentos anos à frente, temos uma matéria na escola chamada história — a mesma olhava para Satori enquanto falava — Com ela podemos aprender coisas do passado, grandes feitos ocorridos, assim como ocorreram às guerras e seus finais... Além de termos acessos a livros, coisas na internet... — Kagome terminou de falar dando de ombros.

Satori estava encantada, além de a mesma ser uma contadora de histórias, ela adorava conhecer histórias novas, nunca ditas ninguém daquele tempo, e Kagome parecia ser uma ótima fonte de informações! Sesshoumaru percebendo a curiosidade da mãe sobre as histórias resolveu intervir, afinal ele conhecia muito bem o fascínio de Satori por histórias — Satori... A lenda.

— Oh, verdade — a mesma se acomodou novamente e se lembrou do que a fez tocar naquele assunto — Como eu estava dizendo, você sabe do futuro da youkai, seu futuro, vamos colocar assim — a mesma olhou para Kagome, percebendo-a nervosa, afinal, se o que ela disse ocorreu, os feitos foram feitos por ela mesma e era complexo demais pensar desta forma... — Mas não sabe como ela surgiu, nem o que fez a humana sacerdotisa se tornar uma youkai, a condição ao contrario é impossível, em vista que a energia maligna de um youkai é facilmente purificada pelo poder de uma sacerdotisa.

"Muitos anos atrás uma profecia foi ditada, ela se tornou uma lenda, por ter sido ditada há muito tempo e até o presente momento não ter ocorrido, claro que isso muda hoje... — Satori acabou achando graça seu comentário, mas continuou a falar — Na profecia fora dito que, um grande youkai, senhor de terras e muito orgulhoso irá se aproximar de uma humana com um bom coração, ela o conhecerá em meio a um conflito e mesmo com medo dele, o enfrentará. Os anos se passarão com um grande mal ambos enfrentando, quando o mal enfim for extinto ela sofrerá com um amor não correspondido, ele mudará algo dentro de si, ambos se afastarão."

"Ela retornará, ambos se reencontram ao acaso e um novo mal surge, enquanto o enfrentam se aproximam, em meio suas diferenças se amam, ambos negam o sentimento mas logo se entregam e quando se amarem o suficiente, ele a marcará, sua energia natural se fundirá a dele, fazendo assim algo novo acontecer, uma youkai nunca antes vista. Sua forma poderá ser alterada, assumindo a humana de antes e a youkai de agora, a youkai-sacerdotisa, que poderá usar seu poder espiritual como youkai, e seu veneno como humana, sem que uma energia afete a outra, pois ambas estão em perfeita harmonia dentro dela".

— Essa foi à profecia, e bem... Acho que ela deve estar certa, afinal a sua mudança aconteceu, a marcação está feita e acredito que o insensível de meu filho te ame de alguma forma — Satori disse ainda olhando para Kagome, que estava estranhamente pensativa — Assim como você o ama... Estranhos... — Satori olhou para Sesshoumaru e o mesmo estava igual à Kagome, pareciam estar em lugares distantes, pensando no passado talvez — Bem, esse é o motivo por você conseguir ser youkai e humana, criança, você não se encaixa em nenhuma das duas, pois você é as duas coisas, sem um lado dominar mais que o outro, está em perfeita harmonia.

Kagome passou a olhar para o chão, seus pensamentos estavam em tudo o que ela já havia passado, a forma como conheceu Sesshoumaru, cada coisa dita naquela profecia, aconteceu exatamente igual! Mas isso respondia parcialmente suas perguntas, afinal outras surgiram... E quando tiver filhos, serão humanos, youkais... Serão meio-a-meio... Tantas coisas a se pensar e tantas coisas a se descobrir... — Se... — Kagome falou chamando a atenção da youkai para ela, Kagome voltou os olhos para o rosto da mulher, ela estava com a sobrancelha franzida — Se eu tiver filhos, como eles serão? — Kagome estava preocupada com isso, afinal, as crianças poderiam não conseguir lidar com ambas as energias... Ela mesma sofreu para mudar, como um feto reagiria?! — E se eles nascerem defeituosos?! Como posso dar a vida a uma criança, sendo que eu possa a vir a ser um perigo a ela?!

Kagome estava muito transtornada, nem havia obtido as respostas de algumas de suas perguntas, e novas surgiram no lugar. Não havia se passado nem 24 horas desde que tinha mudado e estava mais confusa que antes — Não há como saber criança — Satori disse se levantando, atraindo a atenção de todos para ela — Nunca existiu nada como você antes...

— Sesshoumaru, — o mesmo a olhou, parecia tão confuso quanto ela — Tem algum lugar onde eu possa ficar _sozinha?_ — o mesmo assentiu e ela se levantou — Com licença Satori-Hime, preciso pensar um pouco, foi um prazer conhece-la — e fez uma leve reverencia em forma de respeito.

— Acredite que o prazer foi meu, criança — Satori disse dando um leve sorriso para Kagome — Espero poder escutar suas historias do futuro algum dia.

— Mas é claro! — Kagome disse dando um sorriso desconfortável e se virando para Sesshoumaru — Vamos? — O mesmo assentiu e passou a seguir por um caminho diferente do qual vieram, Kagome o seguia em silencio, começando a entrar em um turbilhão de pensamentos.

 **Pov's Kagome.**

— Muito obrigada, Sesshoumaru — eu disse quando ele me levou a outro jardim, ele era menor que o anterior, e parecia ter mais cuidado que o outro. Eu me afastei dele, e depois de afrouxar o meu kimono para ficar mais confortável me sentei ali, no meio do jardim, somente apreciando a vista.

— Tem certeza de que quer ficar só? — Sesshoumaru perguntou abaixando na minha frente. Eu o olhei, na verdade eu não sabia se queria ficar sozinha, eu somente queria entender, pensar em tudo e não me importar se alguém me veria, caso eu chorasse. Eu assenti, eu precisava ficar sozinha. Sesshoumaru me deu um selinho e leve afago na bochecha antes de se levantar.

O mesmo passou a seguir no caminho que veio, quando eu o chamei de novo — Ér... Só volte depois pra me buscar — eu disse dirigindo um sorriso sem graça a ele — Não conheço nada aqui — e o mesmo deu um pequeno sorriso de canto e assentiu, me deixando ali.

Eu observei melhor o jardim, ali tinha muitas flores diferentes, muitas árvores, arbustos e um rio passava próximo dali, esse jardim ficava na parte de trás do castelo, e parecia ser mais restrito que o da frente. É um bom local para se pensar ou somente ficar sem fazer nada. Acabei suspirando, pelo menos eu descobri o porquê de ter passado por essa mudança, e que eu posso assumir a minha forma humana quando eu quiser, contudo isso não era o bastante.

Como nunca houve nada como eu antes, não tem como saber se quando eu tiver filhos eles serão normais, ou youkais, ou humanos... Se eles poderão mudar de forma, ou se eu poderei gerar filhos... Deitei-me no chão, olhando para as estrelas, o tempo passou rápido, a conversa com Satori rendeu. Eu amo Rin e Shippou, os amo demais, mas eu sempre quis ter a experiência de ter um filho, gera-lo e traze-lo ao mundo, por meu esforço... E parece que agora isso não poderá ser possível... Eu não posso permitir que algo aconteça.

Pelo menos agora eu posso ficar mais tranquila, isso é algo que eu posso deixar pra lá um pouco, agora terei minha vida de casada com Sesshoumaru, entrando num mundo que eu nunca pensei em fazer parte, conhecer as responsabilidades de um lorde, e seus deveres com o que ele comanda. É, parece que eu terei que me adaptar e logo. Seria legal se eu me recordasse da história que meu avô me contou sobre essa lenda, porque eu poderia saber mais sobre o que a youkai-sacerdotisa passou...

Mas o que adiantaria eu saber? Não iria mudar muita coisa mesmo. Como será que as crianças estão? Rin já tem o lugar dela no castelo, mas Shippou não... Será que ele está bem acomodado? Suspirei, acho que já passei tempo demais aqui, tudo é tão tranquilo aqui que nem percebi o tempo passar. A lua já está numa posição muito diferente de quando eu cheguei, já deve ser quase meia-noite! Onde está Sesshoumaru?!

Minha pergunta foi respondida quando me sentei, Sesshoumaru estava sentado atrás de mim, apoiado numa árvore e me observava, ou pelo menos eu acho que ele estava me observando. O mesmo olhava para frente, mesma direção que eu me encontrava. — Faz tempo que está aí? — eu perguntei um pouco envergonhada.

— Um pouco — ele disse dando de ombros e eu acabei me sentindo estranha, porque bem, eu agora sou youkai, meus instintos deveriam agir mais rápidos, contudo acredito que por ser Sesshoumaru eu não vejo ameaça... — Você estava distraída olhando as estrelas...

Então ele pode ter chegado há muito tempo... E eu estava mesmo distraída, porque bem, esse local é tão tranquilo e sereno que não há como sentir alguma ameaça aqui, a não ser que ela exista. — E as crianças? — eu perguntei quando me levantei, e sentei-me de frente para ele, ainda com alguma distancia entre nós.

— Rin tem o quarto dela — ele disse me olhando indiferente, e eu não desviava os olhos do rosto dele, porque pode parecer estranho, mas Sesshoumaru parecia ainda mais bonito aos meus olhos — E eu acomodei Shippou ao lado do dela, ali será o quarto dele — Sesshoumaru deu de ombros, como se fosse à coisa mais simples do mundo... Será que o quarto pertencia a alguém? Eu entrelacei meus dedos e os deixei sobre o colo, brincando com os indicadores enquanto pensava.

— Shippou deve estar contente... — eu disse ainda pensativa porque, tudo o que Shippou mais queria no mundo era pertencer novamente a uma família, com um pai pelo menos... E do fundo do meu coração eu espero que Sesshoumaru dê essa liberdade a ele, afinal o pequeno merece.

Senti o afago no topo de minha cabeça, me obrigando a sair de meus devaneios. Olhei dentro daqueles olhos que tanto me fascinavam — No que está pensando? — sua voz me pareceu estranhamente convidativa, e eu me sentia esquentando.

— Que... — Eu engoli em seco, desviando um pouco meus pensamentos — Que eu espero que você e Shippou consigam se aproximar... — eu dei um sorriso sincero a ele, e o mesmo somente me olhava — Eu espero que ele veja em você, o mesmo pai que ele sente falta...

— Se ele assim quiser — ele disse afagando meu rosto levemente. Eu prestei atenção em cada feição de seu rosto, cada mínimo detalhe, como se eu nunca houvesse o visto antes... Sesshoumaru era realmente belo. Eu me aproximei de seu rosto lentamente visando seus lábios, e logo os selava com os meus.

O beijo começou singelo, calmo, sereno. Eu me aproximei um pouco mais do corpo de Sesshoumaru, somente sentindo as costumeiras sensações me atingindo de forma lenta e gradativa. Mas não ficou assim por muito tempo, logo eu estava sobre o corpo de Sesshoumaru, o obrigando a deitar no chão, minhas pernas uma de cada lado de sua cintura, e as mãos deles seguravam fortemente em minhas nádegas. O aperto que ele me dava era diferente de antes, como se antes ele se segurasse para não me machucar.

Eu me separei de seus lábios e desci na direção de seu pescoço. Comecei a dar leves mordidas e lambidas naquela região, e tudo o que Sesshoumaru fazia era uma leve caricia em minhas costas, contudo o mesmo se sentou, obrigando-me a sentar melhor sobre suas pernas, Sesshoumaru desceu as mãos em direção ao meu obi e o desamarrou, o jogando em um canto qualquer. Eu senti suas garras passearem por de baixo do tecido, tocando-me diretamente agora. Acabei fazendo o mesmo que ele, eu desamarrei a parte de cima de sua roupa, a jogando num canto qualquer ali.

Passei minhas garras pelas costas dele, e o mesmo novamente me apertou nas nádegas, esfregando nossas intimidades num fricção gostosa, excitante. Eu o empurrei contra o chão novamente, e o olhar que Sesshoumaru me deu, me fez ficar quente no mesmo instante. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, o olhando com todo o desejo que ele me despertava e o que recebi em troca foi um tapa – nada forte - no bumbum. Fiquei surpresa, mas aquilo era realmente estimulante, passei minhas garras na extensão de seu peito, enquanto me curvava sobre ele, pelo meu kimono estar sem o obi, à parte da frente estava aberta, fazendo que minha pele tocasse a de Sesshoumaru, ambas estavam quentes.

Eu o dei um leve roçar de lábios, e depois desci para seu queixo, dando uma mordida ali. O aperto em minha cintura se intensificou e eu achei aquilo prazeroso. Desci na direção do pescoço dele novamente, dando mordidas e lambidas, sabia que ele ficaria marcado, mas sendo _minhas_ marcas, não dizia respeito a mais ninguém. Fui descendo pelo peito de Sesshoumaru, o que o obrigou a soltar meu corpo. Enquanto eu descia pela extensão de seu tronco, eu passava minhas garras, e dava mordidas fortes, deixando a pele pálida avermelhada e marcada. Eu me afastei de Sesshoumaru para retirar o restante das roupas dele, o que fez com que ele me lançasse um olhar desgostoso.

Sorri para ele e desamarrei o no de sua Hakama, a retirando sem dificuldade alguma, agora Sesshoumaru estava nu e inteiramente para mim. O olhei, prestando atenção em cada parte do corpo dele, quando cheguei ao seu rosto o olhar dele, era o mais desejoso que eu já vira, o cheiro que ele exalava me deixava quase beirando a loucura. Abaixei-me entre suas pernas, observando a ereção dele, a mesma já estava tão dura! Segurei em sua base, apertando levemente, nada que o machucasse e o que recebi em troca foi um rosnado contido na garganta, aquilo somente me motivava a continuar. E era extremamente excitante.

Eu comecei a masturba-lo, com movimentos lentos mas firmes, eu já me sentia confiante podia não ser experiente, mas eu sabia mais ou menos do que Sesshoumaru gostava e como gostava. Aumentei a intensidade de meus movimentos e me aproximei da ereção dele, a envolvendo com minha boca. Quando o fiz, senti a mão de Sesshoumaru em minha cabeça, ditando os movimentos com seu quadril enquanto me mantinha firme; não demorou muito e eu sentia seu gozo preenchendo a minha boca, era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso e eu acabei engasgando.

Sesshoumaru nem deixou que eu me recuperasse direito, logo estava me prendendo contra o chão, seus olhos levemente avermelhados, mas ele sorria, me surpreendendo — Ora Kagome... — Sesshoumaru disse me mordendo no pescoço e depois lambeu — O que vou fazer com você agora? — ele me analisou, e tudo que eu fiz foi ficar em silencio, a expectativa tomando conta de mim. O mesmo se afastou, me olhando com o cenho franzido, ele parecia contrariado. Puxou meus braços, fazendo-me sentar, ele pegou meu cabelo e simplesmente começou a destrançá-los, me recordei no dia que eu mesma fiz isso com ele, quando terminou Sesshoumaru puxou meu kimono revelando minha roupa íntima.

Os ambares percorreram todo meu corpo, mesmo que ainda estando com as roupas íntimas, ele parecia me analisar... Sesshoumaru desabotoou meu sutiã e tirou a minha calcinha me deixando nua. Ele me obrigou a deitar de novo e veio com suas garras da minha canela, até as minhas costelas, eu sentia a ardência que elas causavam, mas eu só conseguia me sentir bem. O mesmo as passou por minha barriga, marcando-a. Sesshoumaru se colocou sobre mim novamente, me dando um beijo na testa, depois passando por meus lábios e me mordeu no queixo também. Depois o mesmo desceu na direção do meu pescoço, ele não mordeu, nem lambeu, ele simplesmente chupou! Ele queria me marcar...

Literalmente. Depois o mesmo foi descendo até meus seios, ele ficou o estimulando com a língua, enquanto chupava e mordiscava. Eu enfiei minhas mãos no meio dos fios prateados, os puxando de vez em quando. As mãos dele estavam em minha cintura e eu sentia a ereção roçando em minha intimidade. E eu o queria, envolvi sua cintura com minhas pernas, e ele parou me olhando. Os olhos vermelhos estavam desejosos e eu também estava, inverti nossas posições ficando por cima suas mãos desceram de minha cintura para minhas nádegas aperto fortemente ali. Eu me posicionei sobre a ereção dele e desci devagar.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos, e o cheiro que ele exalava me deixava cada vez mais louca, cada vez mais excitada, cada vez mais querê-lo! Ele me ajudou a ditar os movimentos e a velocidade, seus olhos me observavam a todo instante e eu me apoiava sobre o peito dele, meu cabelo estava sobre o peito dele e se emaranhava entre os fios dele. Sesshoumaru me fez parar e logo ele mudava de posição, ficando sobre mim. O mesmo pegou minhas pernas e apoiou sobre os ombros dele, logo as forçando na direção dos meus ombros e voltou a estocar com força.

Passei minhas garras pelas costas dele e senti o cheiro de sangue, o machuquei sem querer, mas o mesmo nem pareceu se importar. Eu forcei minhas pernas, e ele as soltou, o mesmo se afastou e me olhou. — Fique de quatro — eu o olhei envergonhada, nunca tínhamos feito assim antes... Entretanto fiz o que ele pediu. Sesshoumaru parou entre as minhas pernas as abrindo um pouco mais, e logo me penetrava, ele entrou devagar, parecia querer gravar como era meu interior. Ele se curvou sobre mim, seu peito sobre minhas costas, obrigando-me a apoiar no chão.

Sesshoumaru segurava em meus seios enquanto estocava forte e fundo, aquilo estava muito gostoso, e eu não estava conseguindo me conter direito, gemidos presos em minha garganta eram audíveis, e quantos mais saiam, mais rápido ele ia — **Vamos, gema para mim** — ele disse baixo, próximo do meu ombro. Sexy. Sesshoumaru me deu uma mordida forte no ombro e eu acabei soltando um suspiro, sua mão direita desceu por minha barriga e logo chegou ao meu clitóris, o estimulando com os dedos. Eu acabei fincando minhas garras na grama enquanto sentia meu corpo esquentar por inteiro.

Sesshoumaru se retirou de mim e me deitou novamente, eu ainda estava de olhos fechados e sentia meu corpo inteiro tremer — **Olhe para mim** — ele disse, fazendo-me abrir os olhos, os olhos vermelhos, as marcas de seu rosto maiores, seus caninos saltados, nada daquilo me assustava mais, fazia-me ainda mais excitada do que antes. Ele se se aproximou de mim novamente, pegando minha perna direita e apoiando em seu ombro, me penetrando em seguida, usando a perna como apoio. Suas garras fincadas em minha coxa, enquanto ele entrava e sai num ritmo incerto entre o rápido e o devagar.

Eu queria fechar os olhos, mas todas as vezes que eu o fazia ele parava, fazendo com que eu o olhasse e só ai, ele voltava com os movimentos, estava claro que ele queria ver as reações que causa em mim. Sesshoumaru soltou minha perna, se colocando sobre mim novamente, minhas pernas envolviam sua cintura e ele segurava fortemente em meu quadril, seu peito esmagando meus seios e sua cabeça na curva do meu pescoço. Os movimentos estavam mais ritmados, e eu estava sentindo novamente as sensações atingirem meu corpo, aos poucos.

Passei as garras por suas costas novamente, consciente de que eu havia o machucado antes, ele apertou mais forte em meu quadril e me mordeu no ombro. Somente me deixei levar pelas sensações que meu corpo estava tendo e tive meu segundo orgasmo — **Kagome...** — escutei a voz dele no emaranhado de sensações que me envolviam e o senti apertando meu ombro quando subiu a mão por minhas costas. Ele não se moveu, sua cabeça continuava apoiada em meu pescoço e eu – como sempre – estava brincando com uma mecha do cabelo dele, observando as estrelas.

O ar estava agradável, uma noite de verão. O local estava silencioso, mas será que alguém poderia nos escutar? Essa era o meu maior medo, porque antes a ideia de alguém nos ver ou nos ouvir não havia passado por minha cabeça. Senti-me envergonhada, mas logo deixei pra lá, Sesshoumaru saberia se alguém se aproximasse, afinal ele sabe distinguir cheiros como ninguém. — Vamos nos vestir Sesshoumaru... — eu disse quando ele não se moveu.

— Ninguém vai aparecer aqui — ele disse sem se mexer e colocou a mão em meu quadril, a descansando ali. Depois ficou em silencio, eu olhei para cima observando as estrelas brilhando como se piscassem só pra mim.

 _1 Mês depois._

Os portões do castelo já me eram visíveis. Um mês fora não parece nada, mas para mim pareceu uma eternidade! Tive que seguir com Satori pra aprender como ser uma Daí-youkai, aprender a me portar como uma lady e ainda aprender a ser uma guerreira como ela. Foi complicado no começo, mas agora tudo se encaixou como deveria e consigo usar meus poderes normalmente, como se nunca precisasse reaprendê-los... Durante esse tempo, eu consegui aprender muito com Satori, e conhece-la melhor.

E ela parecia apreciar as coisas que eu tinha para contar a ela, tudo o que sabia sobre história eu lhe contava, sobre as guerras e sobre tudo o que era novo, como era o mundo em que eu vivia. Eu preciso leva-la a minha era algum dia, eu cheguei em frente aos portões e fui barrada de entrar, como assim?!

— Me deixem passar — eu disse para um dos guardas que me barravam. Eles me olharam estranho e não me deixaram passar, tentei andar novamente e ele colocou a lança na frente novamente — Qual é? — eu disse irritada.

— Estranhos são proibidos de entrar — ele disse me olhando sério, como assim estranho?! Esse youkai está maluco? Eu sei que devo estar com o cheiro da Satori, mas o de Sesshoumaru deve estar perceptível. — Devo pedir que se retire.

— Tá maluco?! — eu disse irritada, o olhando friamente — Eu vou passar, você deixando ou não — eu disse dando um sorriso sarcástico, eu estava irritada. Esse youkai pensa que é quem pra não me deixar entrar em casa? Tudo bem que eu só fiquei um dia no castelo e viajei no outro com Satori, mas ele deveria me conhecer...

— Ora sua fêmea, você deveria conhecer seu lugar — o outro youkai disse me olhando de forma sugestiva. Eu o olhei irritada, como ousa me subestimar? Assenti a ele e peguei Joyeuse em mãos — Ela acha que sabe manusear uma arma Satoru — ele debochava de mim, e aquilo estava me irritando mais ainda.

— Ela deve achar que é uma faca grande pra cortar os alimentos Misaki — O primeiro youkai, que descobrir agora ser Satoru, disse ainda debochando de mim. Eu o olhei friamente e lhe mostrei a espada.

— O nome dela é Joyeuse, caso isso lhe interesse — eu disse dando dois passos para trás e a empunhando melhor, os olhando de forma desafiadora — Vamos ver se ela é só uma grande faca pra cortar alimentos. — Satoru veio para cima de mim com aquela lança num corte lateral, que eu facilmente desviei ficando em pé na lança dele. Graciosa como Satori me ensinou. O olhar que ele me lançou fez-me achar graça. Misaki veio por trás, tentando me acertar nas costas, e eu bloqueei com Joyeuse — Atacar por trás é muito feio — eu disse me virando para ele.

— Sim, como se isso mudasse algo — Misaki disse irritado e se preparando para atacar novamente — Fique paradinha, saber pular não quer dizer que você sabe lutar — ele veio com a espada deles em mãos quando eu bloqueei com Joyeuse, ele tentou me desarmar rodando a lâmina dele sobre a minha espada, mas ele não conseguiu. Dei dois passos para frente parando alguns centímetros de seu rosto.

— Deve melhorar o pulso, você a segura firme demais — eu fiz o que ele tentou fazer comigo, e por segurar o cabo forte demais, seu pulso quebrou — Maleável isso não acontece — Satoru veio correndo em minha direção e ia me acertar pelas costas, eu segurei nos ombros de Misaki e pulei por ele, o utilizando como um escudo, mas não contava que ele fosse me aplicar uma rasteira, com a mão girei meu corpo conseguindo ficar em pé novamente.

Os dois pararam lado a lado, e agora mais youkais se aproximavam. Sério isso? Eu lá tenho cara de ameaça?! — Você está causando ainda mais problemas para você fêmea — Satoru disse sorrindo vitorioso, o mesmo apoiou a lança no chão e me olhou — Contra dois você consegue, e contra sete? — ele disse abrindo os braços mostrando os youkais atrás dele — Acho melhor ir embora antes que acabemos com você.

Eu os olhei friamente, estava cansada, havia vindo de uma longa viajem e tudo o que eu mais queria era ver meu marido e minhas crianças agora — Humpt — foi o único som que eu fiz, apoiei a ponta da lâmina de Joyeuse no chão e deixei sua lâmina ficar levemente esverdeada, eles pediram por isso — Lâminas Venenosas — e uma rajada de lâminas saiu da espada, os pegando desprevenidos, depois deixei a lamina ficar rosada usando o lâminas estelar purificadora. Acertando-os em alguns locais não fatais.

— Vá chamar o Senhor Sesshoumaru — Satoru disse a um dos novatos que assistiam ao longe, avistei o mesmo correndo apressado.

— Isso, chame Sesshoumaru — eu disse dando um sorriso os olhando séria.

— Você vai nos pagar, como ousa chama-lo assim?! Senhor Sesshoumaru merece respeito. — ele disse partindo pra cima de mim com aquela lança, consegui desviar dele e bloquear um segundo atacante. Satoru me deu um chute na perna me desestabilizando quando um youkai que eu nunca tinha visto antes veio com a espada sobre minha cabeça, fiz uma barreira rapidamente e a lamina bateu contra ela. Eles me olharam assustados e eu dei de ombros. Eu me levantei e quando fui dar um passo pra trás para continuar atacando, bati no peito de alguém. Quando fui me afastar senti a pessoa segurar em minha cintura e eu percebi de quem se tratava: Sesshoumaru.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — ele perguntou friamente, olhando para cada um daqueles youkais e todos estavam assustados. O youkai que foi chama-lo vinha correndo novamente em nosso encontro, parecia cansado e ele estava assustado. Eu coloquei Joyeuse de volta na bainha e ajeitei minha postura.

— Senhor, ela estava causando problemas... — um dos guardas disse um pouco gago e eu somente os olhava, todos estavam com muito medo, mas eles só estavam fazendo o serviço deles, significa que eles são efetivos... Não havia erro algum — Ela estava tentando invadir... — mas ele se calou no mesmo instante, quero nem ver a cara do Sesshoumaru.

— Invadir a casa _dela?_ — ele perguntou, frio. Sesshoumaru estava muito irritado e eu não sabia o que fazer, nem como me portar, porque eu não os achava errados — Vamos Kagome — ele disse pegando em minha mão e me guiando para dentro dos portões. Eu o segui a passos rápidos, ele estava muito irritado.

— Porque não disse que você mora aqui? — ele perguntou quando já estávamos dentro da propriedade, eu estava o seguindo, mas não queria entrar agora. Eu parei de andar e ele parou também me olhando — O que foi?

— Vamos para aquele jardim — eu disse dando um sorriso a ele, Sesshoumaru me olhou indiferente e simplesmente seguiu na direção contraria a qual seguíamos — Respondendo a sua pergunta, eles não acreditariam — dei de ombros e ele simplesmente negou com a cabeça — Sesshoumaru, eles não estão errados em agir assim, pra ser sincera com você os achei muito efetivos...

— Eles te atacaram — ele disse se virando para mim quando chegamos ao jardim, ele estava muito irritado. Eu me sentei apoiada a uma arvore e o olhei — Você não é invasora.

— Eles me mandaram ir embora antes de partirem para o ataque — eu o olhei mais séria, não vou discutir com ele — Vem, deite aqui — eu disse batendo em meu colo. Sesshoumaru ficou alguns segundos me fitando, talvez pensando se faria o que eu pedi, ou não. Ele suspirou e se aproximou devagar, logo se deitando em meu colo, quando ele o fez fiquei o acariciando nos cabelos — Os deixe, eu também os provoquei.

Sesshoumaru me olhou de forma divertida e pegou uma de minhas mãos, brincando com meus dedos. Eu lhe dirigi um sorriso e comecei a lhe contar como foram os dias que eu passei com a mãe dele, contei sobre todo o treinamento rigoroso que ela me impôs e também que durante o meu descanso ela aparecia em meu quarto pra escutar minhas histórias — Satori ama conhecer coisas novas — ele disse de olhos fechados. Sesshoumaru estava à vontade comigo.

— Um dia quero leva-la em minha casa — eu disse olhando para o rosto dele, percebendo como ele ficava atraente assim também. Eu dei um sorriso imaginando a cena — Enfim, me diga como as crianças se comportaram?

— Eles ficaram comportados — ele disse abrindo um dos olhos para me olhar — Eu passei um tempo com Shippou e Rin, agora ele se sente mais a vontade com minha presença — Sesshoumaru fechou o olho novamente e eu sorri, queria ter podido observar esse momento. Observá-los como uma família... Eu acabei sentindo uma sensação ruim tomar conta de mim, uma sensação que eu sabia não pertencer a mim.

— Você está bem? — eu perguntei para Sesshoumaru do nada, fazendo o mesmo me olhar confuso. Ele assentiu, então só podia ser uma pessoa... Eu não entendia um motivo plausível para que Takeo estivesse mal, e mais ainda, não sabia que a ligação acontecia de forma contraria também... Então é assim que Takeo se sente quando estou mal?

— Porque você quer chamar Takeo? — Sesshoumaru perguntou levantando a mão que ele antes estava brincando, me mostrando a pulseira em meu pulso, mas diferente de todas as outras vezes ela estava preta.

— Takeo que está me chamando... Por algum motivo, Takeo não está bem. — eu disse olhando para meu pulso. Sesshoumaru se sentou e me olhou estranho, ele sabia de alguma coisa — Takeo está muito triste e angustiado... — eu me levantei, mas Sesshoumaru segurou meu braço — Eu preciso ir até ele, Sesshoumaru.

— O chame aqui — ele disse me olhando sério, ele soltou meu pulso e olhou para algum lugar daquele jardim — Prefiro vocês dois aqui... — ele disse muito baixo, só o escutei por que agora minha audição é diferente. Eu assenti, mesmo que ele não me olhasse.

— Oh meu familiar, que me cedeu seu domínio, o convoco agora perante minha presença — eu disse de olhos fechados, concentrando-me na pulseira, agora negra. Eu abri os olhos e Takeo estava a minha frente, os olhos chocolate estavam vermelhos, mas não por estar em modo youkai e sim por ter chorado, pelo jeito horas seguidas. Os cabelos mais bagunçados que de costume e a aparência de abatido. Takeo me olhou e a dor que ele me mostrava, me fez querer chorar também, porque algo passou a fazer sentido em minha cabeça... Mestre Fujimoto.

— Takeo...

— Ele morreu Kah — as palavras dele me atingiram como se eu fosse atropelada por um ônibus, e a dor que ele me passava deixava tudo pior, porque agora não era só a dor dele, era a minha também. Senti o afago de Sesshoumaru em minhas costas, passando-me conforto, mas era impossível as lagrimas já me inundavam — Aquele dia que eu fui te ver, ele já estava muito doente, quando vim falar com Sesshoumaru, eu o contei e pedi pra não te falar nada... — eu olhei para Sesshoumaru, mas o mesmo não havia mudado a expressão — Não brigue com ele e sim comigo — Eu olhei para o youkai a minha frente que chorava copiosamente.

Mestre Fujimoto era como um pai para Takeo — Porque não me disse Takeo? — eu disse dando alguns passos e parando na frente dele — Eu também o amava e tinha o direito de saber de sua condição... — mas Takeo me interrompeu, raivoso.

— COMO EU PODERIA TE CONTAR, QUANDO TUDO O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA FAZENDO ERA SE IMPORTAR COM SUA DOR?! — ele gritou muito nervoso, mas eu já estava acostumada com esse lado de Takeo também, o acusador. — Se importar com o que você estava sentindo, e nem me perguntou como ele estava, nem como eu estava! — ele estava transtornado e eu sabia que ele precisava descontar a dor em alguém, por isso somente fiquei o olhando desabafar tudo o que tinha a dizer — Imagina como eu estava Kagome, tendo que sentir o sofrimento dele por estar morrendo, os seus pensamentos confusos em relação a seu relacionamento e suas incertezas e ainda ter que lidar com meus sentimentos...

"Eu também amo, sinto, penso... Não vivo inteiramente para vocês, tenho meus próprios medos e receios, tenho meus próprios pensamentos. Eu também sinto! Eu estava me sentindo incapaz de ajuda-los, quando percebi que você e Sesshoumaru se resolveram, eu te bloqueei, porque eu não estava conseguindo lidar comigo mesmo — Takeo voltou a chorar — Eu não estava conseguindo lidar com a morte do meu pai, você sabe o que é isso?!"

— Não seja injusto comigo Takeo... — eu disse o olhando séria mesmo durante o choro, não estava magoada com ele, mas eu sabia que no sofrimento as pessoas não pensam no que falam — Você sabe muito bem que perdi meu pai num acidente quando eu era criança, sabe muito bem que eu perdi meu avô há um ano... Eu sei lidar com a perda... — eu olhei nos olhos dele, e a única coisa que eu enxergava era uma criança perdida — Eu também me importo com ele, e se você tivesse me falado eu teria deixado tudo para lá e ido até vocês...

"Da forma como você está agindo, me faz parecer uma intrusa no seu lar feliz, Takeo. Não como uma de vocês, como Mestre Fujimoto sempre me disse, ele também me tratava como uma filha se lembra? — eu o olhei chorando copiosamente também — Eu me importo tanto com ele, que me assusta, eu me importo tanto com você que me deixa perdida, porque eu amo você Takeo e ficaria muito triste se você morresse, como acha que eu estou agora? Feliz? — eu coloquei ambas as mãos no rosto, tentando me conter — Eu não estou feliz, estou destroçada..."

Senti braços me envolvendo e eu somente retribui. Eu entendia a dor de Takeo, e eu podia senti-la em mim, em comunhão com minha dor, e sentia que eu estava afligindo Sesshoumaru também, ele estava lá, parado, somente nos observando em nossa dor, como se fosse incapaz de me deixar sozinha... — Me desculpe Kagome — Takeo disse depois de um tempo chorando — Você não teve culpa de nada, eu só... — eu afaguei suas costas, totalmente compreensiva. Takeo se calou, e somente chorou, assim como eu. A dor não é algo fácil de lidar, mas você só sabe sua intensidade quando passa.

Escutei os passos de Sesshoumaru se afastando, e eu olhei na direção que ele seguiu, assim como Takeo. Ele falava com alguém, logo ele se voltou para nós e se aproximou parando a minha frente — Vou me retirar por enquanto, se sinta a vontade Takeo — ele disse o olhando, indiferente como sempre. Ele me deu um leve roçar de lábios e depois um beijo na testa — Sinto muito, minha fêmea — eu segurei em sua mão dando um leve afago e logo a soltando, quando ele se voltou para a saída daquele lugar.

— Vamos nos sentar Takeo — eu disse seguindo para uma das árvores dali, mas ele não se movia. Ele somente ficava lá, parado, olhando para o nada. — Takeo, vem aqui — eu disse abrindo os braços para ele, o mesmo me olhou e se aproximou, Takeo se sentou entre as minhas pernas apoiando as costas dele em meu peito e a cabeça em meu ombro, ele ainda chorava, parecia uma criança. E se ele precisava de uma mãe, eu a seria, mesmo ele sendo muito mais velho do que eu.

— Ele queria te ver — ele disse do nada depois de um tempo em silêncio — Eu contei pra ele que você estava com problemas emocionais e ele queria te ajudar, mas eu fui egoísta e não o deixei vê-la... — Takeo segurou uma de minhas mãos — Porque eu sabia que você estava com problemas demais e mais um... — ele se calou e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio — Eu somente não queria que você sofresse mais Kagome.

— Eu te entendo, e te perdoo Takeo, mas nunca mais esconda algo assim de mim — eu disse afagando os fios azulados — Sei que nunca te perguntei sobre seu passado, porque você não confiava em mim — Senti Takeo sorrindo e eu sabia que ele precisava se distrair, contudo, eu sempre quis saber como eles se conheceram — Mas, como você conheceu o mestre Fujimoto? — Takeo ficou tenso entre meus braços, e acho que não foi uma boa ideia perguntar — Não precisa contar, desculpe.

— Tudo bem... Só ainda me incomoda pensar nisso — ele disse ainda com o rosto apoiado em meu ombro, não conseguia ver seu rosto — Eu conheci mestre Fujimoto quando tinha 15 anos. Eu morava em um vilarejo, esse vilarejo pertencia ao meu clã, o clã de youkais curandeiros e familiares. Eu tinha irmãos, pai e mãe...

 _Flashback on (Ponto de vista do Takeo)._

— Filho! — escutei a voz de minha mãe, e eu acabei procurando por ela. A mesma estava na beirada do rio e lavava nossas roupas, meus irmãos mais velhos, Yume e Hiei ajudavam-na — Ajude-me aqui — e fez um sinal com a mão me chamando. Fui na direção da youkai de longos fios azulados e olhos verdes, seu sorriso para mim sempre me acalmava. Eu a ajudei com as roupas e fomos estendê-las no bambu, enquanto Yume e Hiei iriam preparar o jantar.

— Isso está muito alto mamãe — eu disse emburrado por não alcançar o bambu para ajuda-la a estender. — Sou muito pequeno.

Senti a mesma afagando meus cabelos e me dar um beijo na testa — Você só tem doze anos Takeo, não se force a ser um adulto antes da hora — ela voltou a estender os panos e me dirigiu um sorriso — Lembre-se querido, a chave de um bom coração é o amor e a gratidão em ajudar, sem esperar nada em troca — ela voltou a olhar para frente.

— Eu sei qual o lema do clã mãe — eu disse revirando os olhos e estendo o ultimo pano para ela — Meu coração nunca se corromperá, espere e verá — eu disse sorrindo a ela. Mas algo aconteceu, meu pai vinha correndo em nossa direção muito machucado.

— Yuna! — ele gritou para minha mãe, que o olhou desesperada.

— Satoshi, o que aconteceu?! — ela correu em direção ao meu pai que tropeçou em seus próprios pés, minha mãe o amparou e eu não conseguia me mover, estava horrorizado demais com o que meus olhos viam, os cabelos negros de meu pai inteiramente manchados de sangue, o próprio sangue.

— Eles estão vindo! — meu pai disse a minha mãe, mas estava claro para nós dois que ele estava morrendo, eu não sabia o que fazer além de chorar e me sentir perdido, crianças não sabem lidar com isso. — Eles querem as crianças que tem ambos os poderes — meu pai passou a cuspir sangue e os olhos chocolates pousaram em mim — eles querem levar Takeo, Yuna... Não podia deixar. — e de forma débil, meu pai me dirigiu um ultimo sorriso, e com a mão tremendo fez o sinal de dedos cruzados para mim, nossa saudação pessoal.

— Satoshi?! — escutei minha mãe o chamando num sussurro, e logo o grito de dor dela. Eu estava confuso, perdido, mas tudo aconteceu tão rápido. Yume e Hiei saíram de casa rapidamente, ambos em alerta, quando avistaram meu pai. Hiei deu um passo na direção deles, mas foi atingindo por uma flecha no ombro. Minha mãe deitou meu pai no chão delicadamente e correu para mim rapidamente.

— Mãe, o que está acontecendo?! — eu estava chorando, desde a hora que vi meu pai ferido.

— Querido, — ela disse passando as mãos ensanguentadas em meu rosto, os sujando, as lágrimas dela, faziam-me chorar mais ainda — eu te amo muito, mais do que todo o amor que cabe no universo, mas eu não posso deixar eles lhe levarem Takeo — ela se levantou e pegou em minha mão guiando para uma moita que ficava no fundo da casa, embaixo dela havia um enorme buraco, parecia ser um esconderijo — Seu pai morreu para protegê-lo, seus irmãos e eu faremos o mesmo se preciso for — ela me colocou ali mesmo eu protestando pra não ficar — Takeo não saia daí até eles terem ido embora, e lembre-se você é meu pedacinho de céu.

Mesmo contra minha vontade eu fiquei ali, naquele buraco, escondido. Eu podia escutar os gritos, de dor e de vitória, podia ver aquele monte de gente passando próximo de onde eu estava, sangue para todos os lados, eu podia ver toda a dor que as pessoas causavam, como eles podem vir dizer que amam e vivem em comunhão extrema? Como eles podem dizer que todos nos respeitamos como um todo? Como esses humanos ousavam nos atacar? Porque nos atacavam...? Eu tentei espiar mas era impossível ver algo. Não sei quanto tempo passei ali, só sei que era noite, e há muito tempo. Eu saí de meu esconderijo, avistando toda a destruição causada.

Caminhei procurando por minha mãe e meus irmãos, não precisei andar muito pra encontrar o corpo de Yume e Hiei, um do lado do outro. Os gêmeos nasceram juntos e deixaram esse mundo juntos. Eu me ajoelhei na frente deles, os vendo com os rostos tão serenos, pareciam estar em paz. Quando levantei o olhar deles, avistei minha mãe mais a frente, ela estava muito machucada, e ela estava com uma expressão de aflita, mesmo morta. Eu a abracei e chorei, toda a dor que eu podia sentir naquele momento. Quando amanheceu, eu me soltei de minha mãe, enterrei os quatro, e mesmo eu prometendo a minha mãe, eu não deixaria para lá.

Três anos se passaram, e eu ainda busco por aqueles que me causaram a ruina. Tudo o que eu mais queria era ver minhas garras sujas do mais puro escarlate, e acredito que isso seja possível, porque depois de muito tempo, eu encontrei o grupo de mercenários que matou todo o meu clã. Avistei um grande grupo fazendo ronda ao redor do castelo onde estava o líder dos mercenários, eu precisava estuda-los. Voltei para a cabana que eu estava usando como casa há alguns dias, mas havia um homem parado na varanda dela. Ele parecia um sacerdote e beirava a casa dos trinta anos.

— Melhor ir embora humano — eu disse me aproximando da casa a passos firmes, e mostrando quem manda ali, aquele humano estava em minha propriedade eu não o deixaria ficar — Essa casa é minha — eu disse o olhando muito irritado, de forma quase mortal. Matar não era empecilho para mim, na verdade era minha maior diversão, nesses três anos matei tantos, que é impossível contar.

— O youkai que mata tudo o que vê pela frente — ele disse me olhando, analisando-me e eu estava odiando aquilo — Você é tão novo... Sua mãe não te ensinou direito? — ele perguntou desafiador. Quem ele pensa que é pra falar em minha mãe?! Rapidamente eu avancei sobre ele, o segurando pelo pescoço com a mão esquerda, e com minhas garras da direita próximo ao pescoço dele.

— O que você sabe sobre mim?! — eu perguntei raivoso — Você não me conhece, não sabe nada sobre mim e acha que pode me dizer o que fazer?! — eu passei as garras por seu pescoço, arrancando um pouco de sangue.

— Você é um youkai muito amargurado, mas eu sei quem você é Takeo — ele disse tirando minha mão do pescoço dele e ficando em pé, na minha frente — Sei sobre sua condição de familiar e sobre sua cura — os olhos verdes me fitaram de forma compreensiva e eu queria arrancá-los de seu lugar — Seu pai foi encontrar comigo naquele dia...

— Cale a boca! — eu disse o olhando muito irritado, eu sentia meu poder descontrolado, mas isso não muda nada, eu queria mata-lo mesmo.

— Eu posso te ajudar Takeo, é só você deixar — ele disse me olhando sério — Você não consegue se controlar, esta descontrolado agora mesmo — o homem deu dois passos para trás — Um poder puro como o seu, demora para se corromper por completo, mas quando isso ocorre, é irreversível — o sacerdote apoiou o bastão que usava no chão — Com a morte de sua mãe, sua ligação pura e natural com ela se fez, nada mais te mantem puro, por isso você precisa de uma ligação com alguém puro para continuar a se manter.

— Me deixe em paz, eu só preciso vingar a morte deles! — eu disse apontando para a direção que eu julguei ser à saída dali — Nada mais importa depois disso, nem que eu vá me corromper e morrer pelas mãos de alguém como você — eu subi na varanda da casa — Do que adianta voltar a ser o que era sem ter alguém que eu ame? — e entrei na casa o deixando ali.

Dias se passaram, e eu já estava sabendo sobre todo o esquema dos mercenários, somente precisava esperar mais dois dias e finalmente os atacaria, matarei todos daquele lugar. Aquele cara chato, descobri ser Fujimoto seu nome, vinha todos os dias me encher o saco, mas eu estava cansando dele, estava a ponto de mata-lo também, mas porque eu não conseguia?! Algo me impedia de mata-lo, estava claro para mim, porém o que? Eu escutei passos se aproximando e sabia que era ele pra me encher de novo.

— Takeo? — ele disse entrando na cabana. O cara era tão abusado que invadia minha casa sem ser convidado. De onde ele tirou essa liberdade, eu não sei. Eu estava sentado num canto da casa, pensando e pensando, repassando todo o plano em minha cabeça — Não acha que está na hora de cortar esse cabelo? — o homem perguntou parado a minha frente, meu cabelo estava na metade das costas, eles incomodavam um pouco, mas lembravam-me de minha mãe e Yume.

— Me deixe, cara chato! — eu disse fazendo um movimento com a mão o mandando embora. O mesmo me ignorou e se abaixou a minha frente, fazendo menção de tocar em meu cabelo, quando eu segurei a mão dele com força — Se me tocar, arranco sua mão — eu o olhei ferozmente, mas o mesmo me ignorou.

— Takeo, você não vai fazer nada disso, acredite em mim — ele disse pegando alguma coisa do meio das vestes dele e me mostrando — Só quero te ajudar — e contra minha vontade ele começou a cortar meu cabelo. Eu olhava para o lado contrario ao que ele estava. Esse cara me irrita!

Mais um corpo caiu morto ao chão. Eu já estava repleto de sangue e nada daquilo me importava, eu sentia meus caninos saltados sobre meus lábios, eu via minhas garras maiores e via o olhar de desespero daqueles humanos imundos que ousaram atacar um clã pacifico que nem sabia lutar direito para se defender. Eu já havia derrubado muitos, e ainda faltavam alguns, mas eles logo seriam extintos também.

Dentro dos muros do castelo haviam crianças e idosos, eles eu não matava por ser crueldade demais, e eles não tinham culpa do que aconteceu ao meu clã, mas todos os homens que eu via pela frente eu matava, sem dó nem piedade, e não me importava com o olhar de horror que as esposas me lançavam, nem as lágrimas das crianças me comoviam, porque ninguém pensou em minha família quando os mataram. Eu desviei de duas flechas e avistei dois soldados ainda em cima do telhado, mas eles não iriam ficar lá por muito tempo. Escalei a casa e um eu decepei e o outro eu enfiei a mão por sua barriga, arrancando seus órgãos para fora.

— Takeo! — escutei a voz de Fujimoto ao longe, mas eu o ignorei, correndo na direção de mais dois homens que tentavam fugir. Matando-os também, quando parei pra olhar ao redor, só havia as pessoas dentro do castelo, muitos homens correram para lá, mas me interessava somente o líder, ele quem ordenou o ataque. Quando fui caminhar, senti-me preso — Desculpe amigão, mas não posso te deixar continuar.

— Me largue Fujimoto! — eu disse tentando ultrapassar a barreira que ele me prendia, por ela eu conseguia ver minha forma, os olhos inteiramente vermelho, os cabelos para cima e os caninos para fora, me dando um aspecto de besta. — Você não tem nada a ver com isso! — eu soquei a barreira com força, tentando destruí-la.

— Não adianta criança — ele disse parado a minha frente com aquele rosário em mãos — Takeo, eu estou aqui para te ajudar, não é possível que ainda não tenha entendido que eu quero o seu bem... — Fujimoto começou a andar em volta da barreira, dando passos lentos — Nunca se perguntou por que você não pode me matar, Takeo? — eu o olhei irritado, eu estava enfurecido por ele estar me prendendo, como eu poderia vingar minha família?!

— Cale a boca, me deixe sair Fujimoto! — eu disse tentando passar pela barreira, mas era impossível, um sentimento de impotência começou a me dominar e minha dor começou a voltar, as vozes em minha cabeça me chamando de fraco, de impotente, de insuficiente. Eu não era forte o suficiente para vingar minha família! Eu sentia o liquido quente escorrer pelo meu rosto, mas eu iria até o fim — Vamos Fujimoto, eu vou te matar quando você me soltar!

— Você não vai conseguir Takeo, sabe por quê? — ele parou a minha frente novamente — Porque eu sou seu mestre Takeo, no dia em que seu pai morreu, foi no dia do seu aniversário de doze anos, naquele dia, ele me deixou leva-lo para treinar comigo e se tornar um youkai-sacerdote, como você fora criado para ser, desde seu nascimento — ele me olhou nos olhos — Seu clã era o único que tem energia pura, desde que sejam criados como devem ser, sem intrigas e com muito amor.

— Você está mentindo — eu disse mais calmo agora — Não tem como ser meu mestre, esse é um pacto de sangue, impossível ser quebrado. — eu o olhei em desafio — Você não tem meu sangue, nem eu o seu.

— Seu pai me levou seu sangue — ele disse me olhando sério — e eu sangrei na primeira vez que nos vimos, o pacto foi selado ali — o homem sorriu de forma doce — Você vai se acostumar comigo, não se preocupe, se tornará um ótimo youkai, como deveria ter sido desde o começo — eu o olhei contrariado — irá dirigir o templo comigo, e se você quiser, eu posso vir a ser um pai para você Takeo, que te dê bronca quando precisar, e que te dê elogios quando acertar.

— Você está mentindo — eu disse lhe dando as costas. Eu não posso ter uma família novamente.

— Vamos fazer um trato? — Fujimoto perguntou, me fazendo olhá-lo — Você fica comigo durante dois anos, e se não se sentir acolhido, pode partir para onde quiser, eu desfaço nosso trato de familiar e você pode ser livre — ele deu um sorriso amável — mas se você acabar gostando, ficará ao meu lado até meus últimos momentos, e nunca se esquecerá de mim — ele desfez a barreira que me prendia e estendeu a mão — Feito?

Eu o olhei por alguns segundos e depois olhei para o castelo. Eu sabia que se fosse até o fim, terminaria de corromper o pouco de bondade que ainda existia em meu coração. E eu sabia que Fujimoto poderia me trazer aquele coração bom novamente, mas que nunca mais seria puro. Eu vi a maldade e me tornei a maldade, nunca mais seria o mesmo Takeo de antes, mas eu poderia voltar a ser alguém bom. Apertei a mão do humano a minha frente — Só estou fazendo isso pra você me deixar em paz — eu disse olhando na direção contraria a dele, emburrado e tudo o que eu escutei foi o humano sorrir.

 _Flashback off. (Fim do ponto de vista de Takeo)._

— Depois disso chegamos ao templo e bem... — ele deu de ombros ainda apoiado em mim, não nos movemos enquanto Takeo contava sua historia — ele ganhou a aposta que fizemos, fiquei com ele até os últimos momentos dele e suas ultimas palavras para mim foi um simples "obrigado, Takeo" — ele estava de olhos fechados, agora eu conseguia ver um pouco de seu rosto. Na verdade Takeo parecia cansado.

— Sabia que você era mal, mas não tanto — eu disse fazendo o mesmo rir, ele já não chorava mais e nem eu, na verdade Takeo me passava o sentimento de aceitação, ele parecia ter aceitado a morte daquele que lhe fez ter uma família novamente — Agora você é só meu familiar? — eu olhava para frente observando o jardim.

— Só se você não quiser mais que eu o seja — ele disse dando de ombros — Aí vou ter que procurar alguém.

— Deixa de ser idiota! — eu disse fingindo raiva — Você será meu familiar pra sempre agora Takeo... — eu parei pra pensar — Ou até quando eu existir, porque não sei como funciona o tempo de vida de um youkai — e dei de ombros.

— Certo Kagome — ele disse dando um sorriso — Sabe, eu não falei nada antes, porque eu achei que você soubesse, mas como não disse nada até agora você parece não saber — ele deu um bocejo.

— Está cansado? — eu perguntei e ele assentiu — Porque não dorme aqui hoje? — a casa nem é minha e eu estou o convidando.

— Não precisa, eu vou ficar no templo, mas passo o dia aqui, serve? Sinto saudades de Rin e Shippou — eu assenti e ele sorriu, Takeo se desencostou de mim, e sentou a minha frente, me olhando divertido — Agora me deixa continuar, Kagome... Você está gravida!

Como assim eu estou grávida?! Takeo riu tanto de minha cara que eu estava me sentindo perdida, na verdade eu estou desesperada, eu não podia estar gravida, não quando eu não sei o que pode vir a acontecer com o bebê, ah meu Kami, eu estou fodida!


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Eu não podia estar grávida, claro, biologicamente falando eu poderia sim, mas não num momento em que nem sei como as coisas ficarão! Um filho... Uma criança minha e de Sesshoumaru. Esses pensamentos invadiam minha mente, e eu olhava para Takeo com cara de espanto, aposto... Porque a cara de riso dele para mim era divertida. E eu só queria soca-lo.

— Qual é Kagome — ele disse se deitando na grama e me olhando de forma preguiçosa e ao mesmo tempo divertida — Você está casada tem um tempinho, obviamente vocês têm relações há um bom tempo e esse tipo de coisa acontece, como resultado, sabe? — ele fechou os olhos como se não se importasse, mas o que eu queria era dar na cara dele, Takeo estava me zoando, só pode — E qual o problema de você ter uma criança sua? Sei que Rin e Shippou são seus filhos, mas eu sei da sua vontade de gerar um filho.

— Sim, mas antes era diferente Takeo — eu disse me ajeitando melhor a árvore a qual estava apoiada — Eu era humana, sabia das condições que estava sujeita e aceitava a tudo, sabia que possivelmente meu corpo não aguentaria gerar um filho... — eu olhei para minhas pernas — Qual a chance de uma sacerdotisa conseguir sair viva de um parto de um youkai, mesmo sendo ele hanyou? — Takeo deu de ombros e me olhou, apoiando a cabeça no braço e se deitando de lado — Agora eu não sei se meu poder é instável pra criança, se ela vai resistir... — eu passei a mão na barriga, ainda lisa, preocupada.

— Ai, quanto drama! — Takeo disse se jogando no chão novamente, com os braços abertos — Kagome, você vai ser mãe, deveria se mostrar mais contente — Takeo parecia estar indignado, mas no fundo acredito que com razão. — Quero só ver a cara do Sesshoumaru, ele vai gostar — e sorriu, feliz. — Aposto nisso, por mais que ele seja na dele, ele se mostra feliz com certas coisas, você só não consegue perceber... Alias, conseguia. Agora como youkai, você será capaz de entendê-lo, assim como eu o entendo — e novamente, ele sorriu.

Na verdade, Takeo parecia mais feliz depois de nossa conversa, ele me passava uma sensação de leveza e confiança, talvez porque relembrou de sua família e do carinho que sentia por ela, a gratidão que deve ter sentido quando mestre Fujimoto o encontrou e cuidou dele... E ele parecia se sentir a vontade ao me contar tudo aquilo, como se fosse algo que sempre quis e não tivesse coragem de fazer antes... Totalmente compreensível, uma vez que Takeo me mostrava um lado doce e ao mesmo tempo exigente, mas nunca o lado mal, o lado que não se importava com a vida. Mesmo eu sabendo de sua capacidade de matar sem dó e nem piedade, porém nunca sabendo o porquê disso acontecer. Agora eu sei, talvez Takeo simplesmente tivesse vergonha de me contar seu passado.

Seu lado sombrio...

— Takeo — eu atraí a atenção dele, quando o mesmo parecia bolar alguma coisa, o fazendo me olhar curioso — Eu fiquei feliz por você ter se aberto comigo... — eu disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso sincero — A relação que você desenvolveu comigo foi diferente da que teve com mestre Fujimoto, mas saiba que eu te considero muito Takeo, como um irmão mais velho e eu te amo como tal — eu olhei para ele que não me olhava, somente olhava para o topo de uma árvore, de forma melancólica — Por isso, sempre que quiser conversar, ou somente um ombro amigo, pode me procurar sem pensar duas vezes. Quando quiser...

Eu me calei e o olhei, mas o mesmo não retribuiu o olhar. Takeo parecia estar triste ainda o que era totalmente compreensível, por isso o deixei em seus pensamentos, contudo fui retirada de meus devaneios quando escutei som de passos sutis, caminhavam lentamente em nossa direção, como se quisesse manter o sigilo. Eu sabia de quem era as pisadas e acabei sorrindo, Rin e Shippou pareciam querer me assustar. Takeo também escutou e se sentou, mas quando o fez, Rin e Shippou pularam sobre ele o fazendo deitar novamente.

— Senhor Takeo! — ambos gritaram felizes por vê-lo.

— Olá crianças — ele disse afagando o cabelo de ambos, antes de se sentar novamente. Eu observava a cena feliz, porque Takeo estava tendo um dia difícil hoje e aquelas crianças com certeza o ajudariam a melhorar, porque esse era o poder delas, o de nos alegrar. Eles seguraram nas mãos de Takeo e o puxaram apontando para o rio, o mesmo se levantou e as seguiu, mas parou e me olhou, dando um sorriso triste — Obrigado por tudo Kagome, graças a você já me sinto um pouco melhor — e me deixou ali, sentada, absorvendo suas palavras.

 **Pov's Sesshoumaru.**

Essa pequena revolta que se instalou nos reinos, está nos dando dor de cabeça, há meses estamos tentando dar fim nela, mas pequenos vermes ainda estão por aí, planejando derrubar um por um, mas isso não acontecerá em meus domínios, esse Sesshoumaru não permitirá! Esses vermes serão destruídos um a um e nada poderá me impedir, contudo eles sumiram daqui a dois meses, por isso não tenho ideia se eles planejam outro golpe, ou simplesmente se renderam. Não posso baixar minha guarda, agora Kagome e as crianças estão aqui _e eu mato qualquer um que ameaça-los!_

Os outros lordes falavam a minha frente, mas eu não prestava atenção neles, sinceramente não sei por que vieram até aqui me importunar, o mesmo poder que eu possuo eles também tem, só porque eu luto em minhas batalhas querem que eu lute por eles. Patético. Eu não queria ter deixado Kagome e Takeo sozinhos, eu queria estar lá, amparando Kagome, ela se importava demais com aquele humano e sabia que ela iria sofrer por sua perda, assim como foi quando o avô dela morreu... Naquele dia, foi a primeira vez que eu vi Kagome sofrer verdadeiramente. Mesmo que não ficasse tão próximo a eles, eu queria estar lá, porque no final, eu iria ver que tudo estava bem. Contudo, isso não acontece agora.

— Sesshoumaru, estou falando com o senhor! — um dos lordes atraiu minha atenção e eu o olhei, sério. Como ousas interromper meus pensamentos! — O que podemos fazer com esses rebeldes? — ele espalmou ambas as mãos na mesa. — Eles ameaçam nos destruir!

— Eu não tenho nada sobre o que fazer — eu disse o olhando, indiferente — Quando o problema voltar a mim, eu agirei, até lá — me levantei e segui na direção da saída daquela sala. Eu não quero ficar tomando problemas dos outros para mim, a menos que o problema venha até mim. Jaken os mandariam embora, pois já haviam tomado tempo demais de mim, tempo com coisas que não me interessam no momento. Segui para onde Rin e Shippou se encontravam, mas os mesmo não estavam lá. Shippou deve ter sentido o cheiro de Takeo e os dois ido até lá.

Takeo era tão importante para Kagome quanto para as crianças. Segui novamente para aquele local, o cheiro de Kagome estava muito fraco, quase inexistente e o que eu conseguia sentir estava um pouco alterado, não digo por causa do cheiro de Takeo – por isso também -, mas sim porque a mesma estava nervosa. Contudo por quê?

Caminhei tranquilamente até o jardim onde eles estavam, Takeo estava lá ainda, talvez somente aproveitando companhia, uma vez que ele não tinha mais ninguém. Os avistei próximo do rio, Takeo parecia estar contando uma história a Rin e a Shippou e os dois prestavam total atenção nele, por estar de frente para mim, o mesmo me dirigiu um menear de cabeça, que eu devolvi. Passei os olhos pelo local e avistei Kagome sentada mais afastada com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos... Será que ela estava passando mal?

Parei na frente dela, e a mesma nem parecia se dar conta de minha presença... No que será que pensava? Ajoelhei na frente de Kagome e passei a mão no topo da cabeça dela, quando a mesma me olhou, arregalou os olhos, parecendo assustada, aquilo me preocupou. — O que foi? — perguntei, quando ela pareceu se acalmar.

— Nada — ela deu um sorriso, mas eu sabia que ela estava mentindo. A olhei com uma sobrancelha arqueada, deixando claro que eu sabia que mentia — De verdade, não é nada — ela disse dando um sorriso, mas não me pareceu sincero. Já estava tarde, logo anoiteceria, o dia passou e eu nem percebi, por culpa daqueles desocupados. — Sabe, Takeo está bem melhor agora.

Eu me levantei, e sentei ao lado de Kagome, me apoiando a arvore também. Kagome estava usando um kimono preto, o que realçava ainda mais sua pele, a deixando mais bonita, os cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto e jogados sobre os ombros, os dias que ela passou com minha mãe pareceram lhe fazer bem, mas eu ainda sentia falta de estar a sós com ela. Desde que chegou, eu não pude aproveitar um momento só com ela... Kagome puxou minha mão direita para seu colo e começou a brincar com meus dedos, achava engraçada essa mania dela. Os ambares com azul me fitando desconfortável.

— Sabe, eu estava pensando... — ela começou a falar, mas parou de me olhar — Sango e Kikyou tem uma família agora, com um bebê para poder cuidar, e irremediavelmente isso as torna mulheres... Sabe, sendo mães e cuidando de seus filhos — Kagome parecia estar preocupada demais com algum assunto e procurava meios de se distrair com outros — Mas eu me considero mãe, sempre cuidei de Shippou com muito amor e carinho; e agora posso fazer com Rin também — Kagome me olhou e deu um sorriso — Isso me torna menos mãe, por somente adotá-los?

Eu entendia no que ela pensava, que talvez quando tivéssemos nossos filhos, os dois se sentiriam menos amados, ou até mesmo intrusos, mas isso não era verdade. De todos os meios envolvidos e independente da forma, somos os pais deles... Eles sendo gerados por nós ou não — Somos os pais deles, sempre — eu disse observando as crianças que brincavam com Takeo. — Ele parece estar melhor... — Decidi mudar de assunto, Kagome parecia melancólica.

Kagome os olhou também, e somente deu um sorriso — Takeo precisava conversar Sesshoumaru. Ele estava muito mal, mestre Fujimoto era um pai para ele, desde que me recordo sempre via um carinho diferente por parte de Takeo para o mestre, e vice-versa. — Kagome parecia gostar de apreciar os momentos dos dois, isso estava claro. — Às vezes eu ficava os olhando durante meu treinamento, a forma como Takeo cuidava dele, ou o mestre se sentando ao lado dele... Bons momentos.

"Ele também contou sobre o passado dele... Deles... Algo muito triste, mas belo. Takeo estava precisando de um colo para poder despejar tudo o que sentia, e eu ofereci o meu — Kagome sorriu sem graça, e me olhou — Espero que não se importe, sabe, Takeo é mais pra um irmão que tudo... — eu assenti, sabia disso... Claro, no começo me incomodava, mas depois eu percebi que o laço deles não havia malicia nenhuma — ele me contou coisas que eu nunca pensei que contaria, por isso, sinto que finalmente, Takeo me tem como uma pessoa importante pra ele".

E ela ainda duvidava disso? Para mim estava claro que Takeo apreciava a presença de Kagome e mais ainda, apreciava tê-la por perto, ficou claro quando ele veio atrás de mim, só para impedi-la de partir. Eu somente assenti para ela, que ainda estava com minha mão entre as dela. — Kagome — Takeo a chamou, enquanto se aproximava com Rin adormecida no colo, e Shippou o seguindo — Rin acabou dormindo, acho que estão cansados — Kagome se levantou, pegando Rin do colo de Takeo.

— Obrigada Takeo, eu cuido dela agora — a mesma pegou a criança dos braços do outro. Ele a olhou estranho, mas Kagome pareceu ignorá-lo — Você vai dormir aqui? — ela perguntou, enquanto se virava para Shippou, lhe dirigindo um sorriso — Vá indo tomar banho, já te encontro.

— Certo — Shippou disse se retirando, mas não sem antes se despedir de Takeo.

— Não... Eu preciso cuidar do templo, ele acabou ficando descuidado enquanto eu estava com o mestre... — eu ainda estava no mesmo local, os observando. Takeo parecia estar triste ainda, o que era compreensível. Olhei na direção em que Shippou seguiu e o avistei seguindo com Jaken. Por incrível que pareça, Jaken se afeiçoou a ele e o ajuda com os treinamentos. Voltei minha atenção aos dois que ainda conversavam — Mas eu posso voltar outro dia, certo? — ele parecia envergonhado, e eu achei aquilo engraçado. _Mas ninguém precisa saber disso._

— Claro que pode Takeo — Kagome disse passando uma das mãos nos cabelos dele, os bagunçando — É bem vindo à casa de Sesshoumaru — ele me olhou, como se pedisse permissão. A casa é de Kagome também, parece que ela não percebeu isso ainda. Eu somente dei de ombros e o mesmo me dirigiu um leve sorriso, um sorriso grato — Já sabes o caminho, e da próxima, não precisa fazer bagunça.

— Certo, — ele disse dando um sorriso para ela, depois depositando um beijo na testa dela — virei assim que puder pra brincar com as crianças, e agora você é minha única mestra...

— Por favor, sem isso de mestra para mim — ele sorriu e deu um tchau com a mão para mim, partindo rapidamente — Bem, irei pôr as crianças para dormir, depois te encontro Sesshoumaru — ela me deu um selinho, e simplesmente saiu, me deixando sentado ali. Eu sentia que Kagome estava me evitando, e eu descobriria o por que. Fiquei um tempo ali sentado, pois eu queria pegar Kagome sozinha, independente do lugar. Se eu a pegasse sozinha, ela não poderia escapar de mim, e eu descobriria o que ela está escondendo.

Já havia anoitecido quando eu me levantei. Kagome provavelmente já tinha terminado de colocar as crianças para dormir e talvez já estivesse em algum lugar sossegado, como ela aprecia. Três opções nesse momento, a biblioteca, o escritório, e claro, nosso quarto. Fui aos dois lugares primeiro e Kagome não estava lá, então ela só pode estar no quarto, conforme me aproximava o som do coração dela ficava mais forte, o que indicava que Kagome estava mesmo naquele cômodo.

Adentrei no lugar, Kagome estava em pé, olhando para a cama, de costas para mim. Quando fechei a porta, a mesma se virou assustada, me olhando com uma expressão engraçada — Se-Sesshoumaru, o que está fazendo aqui? — ela perguntou parecendo nervosa, Kagome estava engraçada. Eu a olhei com a sobrancelha arqueada.

— Acho que ainda durmo aqui — eu disse lhe dirigindo um mínimo sorriso, Kagome parecia estar encurralada, e era exatamente assim que eu queria — Vai me contar o que anda te preocupando? — eu perguntei dando dois passos à frente e ela deu dois passos pra trás.

— Não tem nada — ela disse olhando para baixo, ela estava em dúvida, eu sentia isso — Pode deixar pra lá — Mas quando ela levantou o olhar, eu avançava sobre ela. Com o susto dela tentando se esquivar, quando eu segurei na cintura dela, fez com que eu perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse sobre ela na cama — Que susto! — ela gritou e eu sorri contra o pescoço dela.

— Agora, conte — eu disse levantando a cabeça e a olhando nos olhos, mas ela parecia estar decidida a não me contar, pelo olhar de desafio que me lançava. Ajeitei-me melhor sobre o corpo de Kagome, a prendendo ao chão, levei minhas mãos a cintura dela, novamente, e segui na direção do pescoço dela — Posso ser persuasivo se você quiser... — eu disse dando um cheiro no pescoço dela, mas estranhamente, o cheiro dela estava oculto. Na verdade, desde quando ela estava comigo, o cheiro dela havia sumido. — Libere seu cheiro, Kagome.

Eu mandei, não pedi, mas Kagome não o fez. Dei uma leve mordida no pescoço dela, e eu senti o corpo dela se arrepiar — Sesshoumaru — ela disse num tom de reprimenda, mas não se movia, nem tentava se afastar. Eu comecei a dar leves lambidas e mordidas no pescoço dela, mas Kagome não falava e nem liberava o cheiro. — Tá bem! — ela disse depois de um tempo, sua respiração um pouco irregular — eu tenho algo pra dizer, mas não sei como... — Eu fui me levantar, mas Kagome me abraçou, impedindo meu movimento. Parecia que ela não queria que eu a olhasse, me acomodei novamente sobre ela, apoiando minha cabeça no pescoço dela — Bem... Certo, caramba que difícil — eu a escutava murmurar, confusa.

— Tenho todo o tempo do mundo — eu disse soltando uma das mãos de sua cintura e a parando sobre a costela dela. Eu sentia o coração dela disparado, e eu sabia que ela estava nervosa. Somente esperei ela ter coragem para me contar.

— Estou grávida — a voz dela saiu como um sussurro, mas eu escutei como se fosse um grito. Kagome, grávida. Vamos ser pais – de novo. Um bebê! Eu não sabia ao certo o que sentir, mas que eu estou feliz, isso é inegável. Kagome me deu um beijo perto do olho, por causa da forma como estávamos — Ei, você me ouviu? — ela perguntou, me balançando, mas meus pensamentos estavam à milhão. — Sesshoumaru? — ela tentou me levantar, mas eu a segurei mais forte.

— Me deixe aqui — eu disse irritado, eu querendo ficar perto dela, e ela querendo sair. Kagome parou de tentar me levantar, e passou a me acariciar nos cabelos, estávamos de mau jeito, e ela não parecia se importar com isso, nem eu. Depois de algum tempo em silêncio eu resolvi responde-la, para que ela não entendesse errado. — Eu estou feliz, obrigado — e lhe dei um beijo no pescoço. Senti a mesma sorrindo e ficamos assim, somente aproveitando a presença um do outro, durante toda a noite.

 _7 meses depois._

— Vamos logo Kagome! — escutei a voz de minha mãe invadindo o quarto, sim, Satori invadiu nosso quarto, mas eu nem faço ideia para que, muito menos porque, afinal eu nem sabia que ela viria. Minha mãe e Kagome ficaram muito próximas, coisa que eu nunca imaginaria, e ela ficou mais perto ainda depois que descobriu que Kagome estava gravida. — Ainda dorme! Vamos, criança, eu tenho pressa.

Eu me soltei do corpo de Kagome, o ventre saliente estava à mostra naquelas roupas da era dela. Kagome insiste em dizer que as roupas da era dela são mais confortáveis para se usar durante a gravidez, talvez seja mesmo, uma vez que o kimono poderia apertar as crianças. Ela usava aquela coisa que se chamava baby-doll, era de um tom azul muito claro, a mesma nem se moveu, mesmo com minha mãe falando alto — Antes de se entrar no quarto dos outros, se deve bater — eu disse me sentando, eu estava sem camisa, e por sorte me vesti depois de ontem... Uma vez que desde que casamos, peguei o costume de dormir nu, após fazermos amor.

— Como se eu nunca o tivesse visto nu, Sesshoumaru — Satori disse me olhando indiferente, Kagome ao meu lado pareceu em fim despertar se dando conta da outra presença no quarto, com um pouco de dificuldade se sentou e olhou um pouco assustada pra minha mãe — Temos um compromisso, você sabe, e você já está atrasada criança — Rapidamente Kagome ao meu lado se levantou, e foi se arrumar, seus passos estavam lentos, e eu sabia o porquê.

— Não devia força-la assim — eu disse a repreendendo, Kagome estava cada vez mais desconfortável com a gravidez, passando mais tempo deitada ou sentada que fazendo qualquer outra coisa. Rin e Shippou estavam radiantes, diferente do que Kagome e eu pensamos, eles não se sentiram excluídos, e sim mais ansiosos que tudo para poderem cuidar dos irmãos mais novos, como aquilo que eles são, irmãos mais velhos. Kagome estava radiante, cada dia que passava, ficava mais linda aos meus olhos, acabei pegando o costume de ficar a observando.

A forma como ela fica tomando sol no inicio da manhã ou no final da tarde, ou quando somente está sentada à sombra de uma arvore qualquer, a forma como acaricia a barriga e sorri para o nada, e principalmente a forma como ela é como mãe, o carinho que demonstra para Rin e Shippou, cuidando deles, brincando com eles, vivendo por eles... Fui retirado de meus devaneios quando percebi minha mãe me olhando, eu estava observando Kagome sem perceber, coisa que eu tenho feito ultimamente. Ela estava procurando algo, mas não sabia o que...

— Quem diria que você se apaixonaria Sesshoumaru, — Satori disse se sentando ao meu lado, uma vez que eu estava no meio da cama — e por uma humana ainda por cima. — eu a olhei indiferente, onde ela queria chegar? Na verdade Satori nunca me sondou tanto quanto tem feito ultimamente — Sabe, nunca fomos próximos, e acredito que esse jeito frio seja mais culpa minha do que de qualquer outra pessoa. Seu pai era distante, mas depois que ele conheceu Izayoi ele mudou... — Porque ela esta contando isso agora, ela nunca citava esse assunto, durante anos, ela nunca falou nada — Hoje eu o observo e vejo InuTaisho em você...

"A forma como você olha para Kagome, como você cuida dela, mesmo sem perceber, a forma como você a toca, ou arruma o cabelo dela... — ela pegou minha mão entre as suas, e me olhou nos olhos — São coisas inconscientes que você faz, porém é natural para vocês dois, você nem percebe... Tudo isso me faz ver que o amor de vocês é puro, de uma forma que eu nunca vivi, e nunca presenciei verdadeiramente até hoje. Kagome te ama muito, e você sabe, nos dias que ela ficou comigo ela só falava de você, queria saber se estava bem, como estava, o que estava fazendo... — minha mãe deu um pequeno sorriso e eu franzi o cenho — Pode não parecer, mas Kagome te ama mais do que parece. Vocês são um casal reservado... — eu a olhei como se perguntasse como ela sabe, e ela revirou os olhos — Como eu sei? Porque Kagome fala de você, mas nunca profundamente, ela não fala de vocês. Como são, como agem, como se importam..."

"Eu estou falando tudo isso Sesshoumaru, para você perceber o que tem a sua volta, enquanto ainda há tempo, porque eu acredito que ainda dê tempo de você modificar seu temperamento. Não digo você mudar completamente e com todos, mas quando estiver com sua esposa, com as crianças adotadas e até mesmo com seus filhos que ainda vão chegar, você se mostrar um pouco mais solto — eu não a olhava, simplesmente encarava o pano da cama, absorvendo tudo o que ela dizia. Porque ela vem com isso agora? — Simplesmente Sesshoumaru, eu acho que está na hora de você permitir sua família se aproximar de você, eles nunca irão te ferir, e sim te apoiar, seus filhos podem não entender um pai frio e distante, diferente de Rin e Shippou que sempre souberam como você é. Crianças não sabem fazer distinção, e você não quer que seus filhos sejam distantes de você, quer? Se permita sorrir, se permita falar... **É só se permitir sentir".**

— Satori, já estou pronta — Kagome disse retornando para o quarto, já vestida, usando um vestido verde claro, que segundo ela era para grávidas. Ela havia saído e eu nem havia percebido. Minha mãe assentiu a ela e se levantou, dirigindo-se a porta. Kagome se aproximou de mim, mas meus pensamentos ainda estavam focados demais nas palavras de minha mãe — Volto mais tarde, mas se caso não for voltar, eu mando um recado — a mesma sorriu e me deu um leve roçar de lábios, me deixando ali sentado. Sem prestar nenhuma atenção em suas palavras e focado demais no que eu poderia fazer.

 **Pov's Autora.**

Kagome seguia para o vilarejo montada em Arurun, com Satori ao seu lado, ela entendia que Kagome precisava de ajuda, afinal se carregar uma criança já é difícil, imagina duas! Satori estava muito ansiosa, porque pela primeira vez conseguiu um tempo livre pra conhecer a Era de Kagome, ver com seus próprios olhos, aquilo que a jovem lhe contava com tanta tranquilidade, mas que para ela parecia ser a coisa mais incrível possível. Kagome estava indo fazer o acompanhamento da gestação na Era dela, a mesma já havia decidido, as crianças nasceriam na era atual, se fosse uma única criança ela tentaria o parto ali, mas com duas, ela sabia que iria sofrer, ela ficou sabendo do tempo que Sango demorou a dar a luz às gêmeas.

— Arurun, vamos passar rapidinho no vilarejo — Kagome disse atraindo a atenção de todos, Satori não gostou muito disso, afinal ela teria que ver humanos – claro que ela já sabia que teria que lidar com humanos na era de Kagome, mas a ansiedade a estava deixando muito nervosa -, e demoraria ainda mais para ela chegar onde queria, contudo ela não podia negar nada a Kagome. Eles chegaram à cabana de Sango e Kagome desceu de Arurun — Eu já volto — ela disse enquanto acariciava as duas cabeças do youkai. Kagome seguiu para a cabana de Sango com Satori a seguindo — Só vou olhar minhas sobrinhas e depois o meu sobrinho e seguimos para minha casa — a mesma dirigiu um sorriso a Satori que somente assentiu.

Kagome foi para bater na porta, mas nem foi preciso — Kagome! — Miroku disse abrindo a porta da cabana deles — Sabia que era você, quando eu senti essa energia, só podia ser você — Miroku lhe dirigiu um sorriso e notou que Kagome estava acompanhada, e não era de Sesshoumaru — Hm, quem é ela Kah?

— Ah, verdade, você não a conhece né? — Kagome sorriu olhando para Miroku de forma divertida — Essa é minha sogra, mãe de Sesshoumaru, Satori-Hime — a youkai apontou para a outra, os apresentando — Agora, me deixe ver minhas sobrinhas! — Kagome simplesmente o empurrou para o lado e invadiu a casa. Sango estava amamentando uma das bebês enquanto a outra estava dormindo.

— Oi Kah, nem percebi que era você — Sango disse enquanto Kagome se sentava a frente dela com um pouco de dificuldade — Ora, sei bem o que você está passando agora — disse sorrindo e estendeu a bebê que Kagome pedia com os braços estendidos, quando Kagome a pegou, Sango acariciou a avantajada barriga de Kagome — Nossa, eles estão tão grandes!

— Verdade, estão mesmo — disse sorrindo enquanto brincava com a bebê de dois meses. Satori entrou no cômodo em que elas estavam e viu Kagome com a bebê no colo, a mesma se aproximou curiosa — Sango, essa é minha sogra, Satori. Satori, essa é minha amiga Sango, e essas aqui são as filhas dela — e sorriu, voltando a dar atenção a bebê. A porta da casa sendo aberta pode ser ouvida, e logo Kagome sentiu um cheiro familiar, Kikyou e Inu-yasha entravam na cabana com o pequeno Aki, que já estava com oito meses.

— Sabia que você estava aqui Kagome, e o Aki também sabia — Inu-yasha disse entrando no cômodo com a criança nos braços, mas parou assim que viu quem estava em pé ao lado de Kagome. Kikyou não entendeu muito bem, mas parou ao lado dele e ficou olhando dele para a mulher. Aki que estava em seus braços começou a se esticar, querendo ir até Kagome, o pequeno adorava Kagome e ela gostava dele da mesma forma.

— Inu-yasha — Kagome disse devolvendo a criança a Sango e se levantando com um pouco de dificuldade, caminhando até ele que não tirava os olhos de Satori. Aki quase pulou do colo do pai para ir para o de Kagome, que o pegou, o acomodando da melhor forma acima da barriga — Olá coisa linda da titia! — ela esfregou o nariz dela no dele, que sorriu a abraçando — Inu-yasha — ela parou na frente dele, tirando o foco de Satori, Kikyou a olhou curiosa, pois ela não tinha ideia de quem era aquela youkai com Kagome, mas Inu-yasha parecia conhecê-la muito bem.

— Mas é claro... Inu-yasha! — Satori disse o olhando, o analisando. Se não fosse pelos olhos, ele seria a mãe todinho. Ele olhou para a humana ao lado dele que se parecia muito com Kagome, e ela sabia, aquela era a esposa dele, depois olhou para a criança que a fitava curiosa, escondida atrás do cabelo de Kagome — Como você cresceu...

— Feh, o que faz aqui? — ele perguntou tenso, sabia quem era aquela mulher, e se lembrava muito bem da raiva que ela tinha demonstrado a sua mãe uma vez. Ele tinha receio dela, muito mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

— Ela está comigo Inu-yasha — Kagome disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso, enquanto acariciava as costas de Aki, as orelhinhas dele atentas a tudo e estavam balançando como se mostrasse o quanto estava curioso, os cabelos dele estavam na altura dos ombros e eram tão lisos quanto os de Kikyou, os olhos chocolate olhavam para todos, analisando tudo — Só estamos de passagem, já iremos, não precisa se irritar com nada.

— Bah, esquece — ele pegou Aki dos braços de Kagome e se virou para Kikyou — Voltamos outra hora, vem — e seguiu para fora da cabana. Kagome sabia que Inu-yasha não gostava nada de Satori e respeitava isso.

— Eu já vou — ela disse se virando para Sango — Eu já estou atrasada — somente deu um tchau com a mão e se retirou da cabana da amiga junto de Satori. As duas seguiram na direção do poço, Satori não aguentava mais esperar. Quando Kagome saiu da cabana, decidiu não manter mais Arurun ali, o mandando de volta para casa. Satori olhava Kagome andar tranquilamente na direção da floresta, ela ainda não sabia como Kagome iria pra era dela, mas ficou curiosa quando viu um velho poço no meio do nada. E mais ainda quando viu Kagome se aproximando dele. — Você vai precisar segurar na minha mão.

Satori se aproximou de Kagome e ela assim o fez, a mesma simplesmente sorriu e pegou impulso, pulando pra dentro do poço, e Satori a seguiu. A mesma ficou fascinada quando percebeu o que acontecia, a tão esperada viagem entre eras acontecia e aquilo só deixava Satori ainda fascinada e ansiosa pelo o que estava por vir.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30**

 **Pov's Autora.**

Satori estava verdadeiramente encantada com tudo o que via, uma viagem mágica de se encantar os olhos, ainda mais experientes e que já haviam visto de tudo, como os dela. Totalmente diferente do que ela ousou imaginar e até mesmo ousou visualizar em sua mente, era como observar o céu durante a noite, estrelas lindas e brilhantes de todos os tamanhos, porém diferente de como as via a noite, essas pareciam abraçá-la e dançar ao seu redor, rodeando-a com todo aquele brilho e graça. Demorou apenas alguns segundos para perceber que já estava pousada no chão – do outro lado – e que a paisagem já era outra. Queria continuar lá, naquela graciosa imagem, mas não fora como ela queria, sabia que teria mais quando voltasse.

— Vamos, Satori! — Kagome disse se dirigindo para a escada do poço, subindo-a com um pouco de dificuldade, a grande barriga há atrapalhava um pouco, mas nada que tornasse as coisas impossíveis. Satori não entendeu o porquê da youkai mais nova estar fazendo aquilo, afinal ela poderia simplesmente pular e sair daquele cubículo de madeira, mas por fim resolveu imitá-la, subindo por onde Kagome seguiu — Aqui, eu evito ser youkai, por isso faço coisas simples, como fazia quando era humana — Kagome saiu do poço e logo Satori também estava ao seu lado.

Kagome se dirigiu para a saída do mausoléu do poço em passos lentos, enquanto Satori observava o local pequeno e sem graça, que se assemelhava a casa de um camponês qualquer, talvez tivesse criado expectativas demais para algo que não parecia com nada com o que Kagome descrevera, talvez tudo não passasse de um fruto de sua imaginação, uma mentira, o tempo todo. Ela olhava a sua nora subindo os pequenos degraus sem pressa, e ela cogitou pedir para voltarem, mas a mesma já alcançava a porta daquele local, Kagome abriu a porta e a forte claridade invadiu-o, a luz da manhã clareou até onde podia, poderia ser por volta das dez da manhã, ou um pouco mais, um pouco menos.

A moça fitou a mulher com curiosidade, os âmbares azulados demonstravam expectativa a mais velha, curiosa sobre o que se passava em sua mente, sabia que ela sentia os cheiros e ouvia os sons incomuns com mais facilidade agora que a porta estava aberta e permitia o som chegar com mais facilidade a elas, os olhos âmbares azulados a convidando a se aproximar gentilmente e assim ela o fez. A primeira coisa que Satori viu, foi à árvore de Inu-yasha. A mesma de seu tempo, ela tinha certeza, algumas outras árvores a cercavam, coisas que ela nunca havia visto estavam por aqui e por ali, no céu algo barulhento voava e não era pássaro ou youkai, logo todo o fascínio que sentia ao ouvir as palavras de Kagome retornava e a empolgação a dominava lentamente e discretamente. Satori ainda era uma Daí-youkai orgulhosa demais para demonstrar alegria assim, mas talvez uma exceção não fizesse mal algum.

— Este é o templo Higurashi — Kagome disse à sogra que observava ao local, e demonstrava o encanto de tudo em seu olhar. Ambas seguiram na direção da casa, que Kagome havia lhe contado ser de sua família, Satori observava como a casa era tão colorida e diferente das de sua era, pequenas coisas esquisitas estavam aqui e ali, tão diferente de tudo o que ela já vira... Queria explorar, mas sabia que teria tempo para isso. — Mãe! — A mais nova gritou assim que abriu a porta. Logo uma mulher aparecia de dentro do local, dando um leve sorriso, Satori a fitou curiosa, como poderia sorrir assim, sem mais nem menos? E ela entendeu, ela estava sorrindo para Kagome como se ela fosse uma joia preciosa, a mais preciosa de todas. — Olá mamãe, que saudades de você! — ela disse abraçando-a, forte. A barriga as atrapalhava um pouco — Essa é Satori-Hime, mãe de Sesshoumaru — a moça apresentou as duas.

— Seja bem vinda a nossa casa, o templo Higurashi sempre tem lugar para mais um — A senhora Higurashi disse lhe sorrindo gentilmente.

— Obrigada — Satori se reservou a apenas essas palavras, ela não conseguia entender o porquê de tanta necessidade em sorrir e ser gentil, como Kagome e a mãe mostravam a todo instante, isso era totalmente novo a ela, totalmente incomum...

— Bem, eu vou à consulta e depois vou levar a Satori para conhecer nossa Era — Kagome disse à mãe que estava na sala novamente, voltando a ler um livro qualquer que Kagome não teve interesse, muito menos Satori — Volto para o jantar.

A senhora Higurashi apenas sorriu assentindo, voltando aos seus afazeres, a ler no caso, mas logo atraindo a atenção de ambas novamente — Kagome, acho bom ela se trocar, as pessoas acharão estranho ela vestida assim, sempre olham pra Inu-yasha, a menos que ela não se importe de atrair olhares.

— Verdade, vem comigo Satori, acho que minhas roupas lhe servem — as duas seguiram na direção do quarto de Kagome, Satori observou a tudo, olhando cada móvel e cada coisa por ali, assim como Sesshoumaru havia feito. Quando se deu conta estava sentada na cama olhando Kagome procurar algo numa coisa estranha, cheias de roupas. Kagome se voltou para a sogra com algumas peças em mãos, escolheu um vestido preto de tecido leve e uma sapatilha vermelha, usou seu poder para ocultar as marcas de Satori e por fim, voltou a ser humana — Estamos indo — Kagome disse quando passou pela porta, fechando-a.

— Porque mudou? — Satori perguntou enquanto desciam as escadas do templo. Ela estava se sentindo estranha, estando exposta daquele jeito, tanto em relação às roupas quanto ao ambiente, olhava para tudo atentamente, como se um piscar de olhos a fizesse perder algo importante, algo único que para ela era novo.

— Aqui, eu ando assim — ela apontou para o rosto e mostrou o corpo com a outra mão, estava usando seu habitual vestidos de grávida num tom verde água com uma sapatilha preta, Kagome tinha uma coleção de vestidos e amava exibir sua grande barriga por ai — E eu sinto as crianças, acho que elas podem mudar também... — Kagome acariciou a enorme barriga — Seria muito estranho eles nascerem com garras e marcas no rosto. Não quero nem pensar no auê que isso causaria!

Satori apenas meneou a cabeça, acenando um sim apesar de não saber o que significava auê, voltando à atenção para os humanos que caminhavam tranquilamente uns mais rápidos, outros conversando, outros apenas andando – muito diferentes do que estava acostumada – as grandes coisas que andavam nas ruas e nada era comparado ao que imaginou, aquilo era muito melhor! Aquela visão não era nem um terço do que havia imaginado e agradecia imensamente de ter podido ver aquilo por si só, algo novo e totalmente diferente de seu tempo. Ambas foram à consulta, os bebês estavam bem e logo nasceriam, Kagome ficava radiante a cada consulta. Em uma delas Sesshoumaru a acompanhou e ele achou interessante a forma que os humanos do tempo de Kagome viam suas crias.

Da consulta Kagome levou Satori para andar de trem, em vista que ela se recordava como Sesshoumaru se portara ao andar nesse meio de locomoção, foram a um dos parques públicos preferidos de Kagome, ele era bem movimento e repleto de pessoas diferentes, além de ter muitas cerejeiras espalhadas pela extensão dele dando uma vista linda aos olhos de qualquer um. Mostrou-lhe os brinquedos que contara a ela, as roupas, os livros, a comida, a levou ao cinema para assistirem um filme qualquer, apenas para Satori ter a sensação de como era ir a um cinema. Satori ficara com o olhar vidrado na tela, em nenhum momento desviando a atenção dela e isso divertia Kagome. Satori amou conhecer todas aquelas coisas, amou mais ainda poder ver tudo pessoalmente, aquilo não se comparava a nada. Sua imaginação era fraca, era obsoleta, nada daquilo se comparava com o que imaginara. Ver o futuro com seus próprios olhos, era algo único e especial. _Fantástico!_

— Espero que tenha gostado de conhecer minha Era, _meu mundo_ , e ver como tudo isso é, por si só... Sem imaginação, suposições ou incertezas, apenas como elas são. — Kagome disse, enquanto saiam do cinema, caminhando tranquilamente, alisando a barriga levemente. As pessoas caminhavam para fora daquele local também, outras estavam chegando, cinemas sempre eram lotados... Independente da época, era um ótimo passatempo ninguém poderia negar isso. O cheiro da manteiga de pipoca infestava o local, dando um ar de conforto a Kagome, como ela sentia falta dessas simples coisas na Era feudal.

— Ver tudo isso, por mim mesma, não se compara ao imaginar, é totalmente diferente, é único! Percebo o quanto minha mente pode ser limitada, isso daqui — ela mostrou ao redor com o dedo erguido — não se comparada a nada do que eu pensei. — Satori estava realmente fascinada pelo tempo de Kagome, e realmente grata por descobrir algo assim, justo ela, a guardiã de historias de seu clã — Mas e os youkais?

— Bem, antes eu acreditava que eles não existiam nesse tempo, que não teria sido capaz sobreviverem por 500 anos... — Kagome disse enquanto caminhava pela rua agora iluminada artificialmente, luzes e mais luzes iluminavam a tudo não deixando nenhum canto no escuro e Satori estranhara toda aquela claridade, seus passos eram lentos e Satori a acompanhava no mesmo ritmo, sem nem perceber. Afinal que pressa tinha mesmo? — Mas agora eu acho que eles aprenderam a conviver em segredo entre os humanos, se adaptando e seguindo com eles. Mudando, sobrevivendo... — Kagome suspirou acariciando a barriga e dirigiu um sorriso a mais velha — Claro, é só uma suposição...

— Entendo, criança. — Satori disse observando ao redor, perdida na imensidão de cores, luzes e formas. Durante sua analise viu muitas pessoas diferentes, porém algo atraiu sua atenção, focando os olhos num casal, que andavam bem mais a frente abraçados, a moça mais baixa que o rapaz batendo na altura de seu ombro, ele passava o braço por seus ombros e ela envolvia sua cintura de forma terna, até mesmo cumplice. Daquela distancia Satori podia perceber o amor e ternura que os envolvia, algo que era impossível de se desviar os olhos.

Satori não sabia bem o que ou o porquê de continuar observá-los, era como se algo a chamasse, a atraia para eles. Eles eram um casal conhecido para ela, Satori tinha certeza de que já vira aquele tipo de aproximação, quase natural. Era muito fraco, quase inexistente, mas ela sabia, tinha certeza de que aquele homem era Sesshoumaru, ela tinha sentido o cheiro quase inexistente afinal estava bem mais fraco e misturado no meio daquele ambiente aberto, contudo inconfundível, uma mãe conhece sua cria. O rapaz olhou para trás, por cima da cabeça de sua parceira lhe dirigindo um leve sorriso, enquanto Satori se aproximava surpresa sem demonstrar a Kagome aquela sua descoberta, contudo ele sumiu na multidão antes dela se quer pensar em aumentar o passo.

Quando ele a olhou, daquela forma tão insolente, Satori teve sua confirmação, ainda mais pelo sorriso de lado que ele lhe mandou, presunçoso.

— Vamos comer um lanche — Kagome disse atraindo a atenção de Satori, que ainda olhava fixamente para o local onde o casal estivera, fazendo com que Kagome olhasse também mas sem nada encontrar — Estou com fome e esses dois também, ficar grávida de youkais não é nada fácil... — Kagome comentou emburrada, todavia deu um sorriso no final.

Foram para uma lanchonete próxima dali, a favorita de Kagome.

A morena comprou dois lanches para ela e um para Satori, ela estava com muita fome e temeu que sua sogra não se agradasse com aquela comida. Comeu como se não houvesse amanhã, Satori achava engraçado esse jeito de Kagome, espontânea e divertida, muitas vezes sem filtro, dizendo a primeira coisa que lhe vinha na cabeça, principalmente quando emburrada. Kagome estava toda feliz, dali alguns dias suas crianças nasceriam, e mais ainda, ela finalmente conseguiu mostrar a Satori tudo o que ela queria conhecer.

Ambas voltaram para o templo por volta das nove da noite, porém Satori tinha que retornar para o castelo no mesmo dia, o que Kagome não gostou muito, queria passar aquela noite ali, contudo ela tinha a solução, Kagome a deixou na era feudal retornando para a casa da mãe em seguida, havia prometido jantar com ela todas as vezes que viesse visitá-la, o que incluía dormir lá também.

— Olá Kah, — Souta disse quando Kagome se jogou no sofá exausta, ele estava deitado no outro sofá mexendo no celular, Kagome estranhou isso, afinal ela não tinha mais eletrônicos na era em que estava, e confessava sentir falta deles, mas ela escolheu uma vida, e isso ela teria que honrar. — Mamãe está fazendo o jantar — ele desviou os olhos do aparelho quando parou de digitar e olhou para a irmã, lhe dirigindo um olhar avaliativo — Quando vai conhecer Maya? — ele perguntou do nada, a cobrando.

Kagome ainda não conhecia a namorada do irmão por nunca estar nos dias que ela vem, e quando ela chega Maya tinha acabado de sair e vice-versa, nunca se encontrando. O irmão também não tinha como prever quando Kagome sairia do poço, e ele apostava que se um dia Maya presenciasse teria muita coisa a explicar — Quando as crianças nascerem — ela disse dando de ombros e acariciando a barriga, estava se sentindo exausta, queria logo sua cama — Aposto que ela vai querer conhecê-los e será um ótimo momento — e sorriu para o irmão. Kagome devia isso a Souta, já tinha um ano que ele namorava Maya e ela não a conhece. Sabia da vontade da "cunhada" em conhecê-la e ela compartilhava do mesmo, afinal Souta ainda era seu irmão menor.

— Crianças... Crianças... — Souta se sentou no sofá largando o celular ao lado, atraindo a atenção de Kagome, ele estava com 17 anos, um rapaz muito bonito, ela tinha que admitir — Porque não os chama pelo nome? Eles têm nomes, não tem?

— Ainda não escolhemos os nomes Souta — Kagome disse ainda deitada, olhando o irmão que a encarava curioso — Youkais tem um jeito diferente de fazer as coisas, e agora como uma eu preciso seguir isso, respeitar, sabe? Não posso sair impondo muitas coisas a Sesshoumaru... — Kagome acariciou a barriga e as crianças mexeram, ela sorriu — Eu já fiz Sesshoumaru usar uma aliança mesmo ele não sabendo muito bem para que serve então, posso ceder isso a ele.

— Hm, então eles só escolhem quando olham pro rosto da criança, como os antigos? — Souta perguntou curioso, nem o toque do celular o fez desviar os olhos da irmã.

— Isso mesmo.

— Venham comer — A senhora Higurashi chamou da cozinha cortando o assunto dos dois. Kagome e Souta foram comer, e eles entraram num assunto familiar e agradável, a chegada das crianças era o assunto mais tocado, todos estavam ansiosos por esse momento, Kagome assumia que ela também estava, não aguentava de ansiedade pra ver o rosto de seus pequenos. Enquanto jantavam a porta da frente foi aberta e por ela passou um rapaz, Kagome não conseguia vê-lo afinal ele estava de costas para ela, tudo o que via era seu cabelo azul... Estranhamente familiar. — Oh, venha Takao, o jantar já está servido.

Quando Kagome se ajeitou melhor para conhecê-lo, o rapaz não estava mais lá, se fora tão rápido quanto viera e ela tinha certeza de que tinha algo haver com ela, porque ele sempre fugia da presença _dela_ e isso a irritava, pois em todos esses anos ela nunca o vira, somente de costas. Mas um dia ela o encontraria, disso ela tinha certeza, o famoso Takao não poderia fugir dela para sempre. Kagome tirou seu prato da mesa e lavou a louça, quando terminou se virou para a mãe — Estou cansada, vou tomar banho e dormir, porque amanhã eu volto cedo pra casa.

— Ok meu amor, apenas descanse — sua mãe disse se aproximando e acariciando a barriga de Kagome, dando um leve sorriso — logo meus pequenos estarão correndo por esse lugar, não vejo à hora disso acontecer — a senhora Higurashi disse beijando a barriga da filha — Está tarde, já passa das onze, vá tomar seu banho e descansar.

Kagome seguiu para o banheiro e foi tomar seu banho, não aguentava mais andar, e estava com os pés doendo e levemente inchados, estar grávida era tudo de bom mas o cansaço que isso trazia não estava escrito, vestiu uma roupa confortável, nada que lhe apertasse a barriga. Entrou em seu antigo quarto, ele continuava da mesma forma, a única diferença era a cama, que havia sido substituída por uma de casal. Por estar uma noite agradável, Kagome deixou a janela entreaberta para que a brisa da noite refrescasse o quarto. Deitou na melhor posição que encontrou, essa era com certeza a coisa mais difícil de fazer.

Já estava mais do que preocupado com Kagome e suas crias, como pai e macho alfa tinha que ter o controle de toda situação e Kagome não ter voltado para casa como dissera que faria o deixava ainda mais preocupado, pois veja bem... Kagome estava grávida e se ela fosse atacada? Como lutaria? Conseguiria se defender? Questões e mais questões cada vez mais presentes em seus pensamentos e todas elas com respostas incertas.

Rin e Shippou estavam em segurança no Castelo, pelo menos uma coisa a menos com o que se preocupar, contudo, o assunto Kagome tomava conta de sua mente sobrepondo qualquer outro assunto de merda que ele deveria estar dando a atenção agora. Nenhum deles era mais importante do que sua esposa.

Sesshoumaru tinha certeza de que Kagome retornaria ao anoitecer e simplesmente por isso não tinha se dado conta de que estava tão tarde, e quando percebeu que Kagome ainda não havia retornado sua preocupação chegou a níveis alarmantes em segundos. Passou a mão pela franja em forma de frustração, estava sozinho em seu escritório com papeis importantes para todos os lados, mas sem conseguir se focar em nenhum, como aquela situação era incomoda! Nunca tinha passado por aquilo e já desejava nunca mais passar novamente, iria atrás dela, estava mais do que certo. Mas para onde?

Levantou-se de sua mesa, seguindo para fora do castelo. A lua cheia estava linda no céu, cheia, mostrando toda aquela imponência sobre as estrelas que apenas ela sabia demonstrar... Ofuscando a beleza natural de um céu estrelado, clareando tudo o que podia e duvidava até o que não podia. Sesshoumaru tinha pressa, sua esposa poderia estar no vilarejo humano, como poderia estar em perigo, contudo a ligação deles deixava-o tranquilo, ele sabia que Kagome estava bem. Não sabia onde estava, mas sabia que estava bem e isso o deixava _um pouco_ mais tranquilo.

Quando se aproximava do vilarejo sentiu o cheiro familiar de Kagome, era fraco quase inexistente, porém aquele aroma era inconfundível para seu olfato, ele o reconheceria em quilômetros de distancia. Ele o seguiu, sabendo que Kagome não estava no vilarejo, o cheiro dela não estava ali. Ele seguiu até o poço come ossos, ali sentia o cheiro de sua mãe e de sua fêmea, como se ele estivesse impregnado em seu nariz e em suas vestes. Olhou ao redor, mas sabia que Kagome não havia passado dali, sentia o cheiro de Satori seguindo para o sul, indo para casa, mas o de Kagome apenas estava ali, o que deixava claro para ele que sua fêmea apenas tinha trazido Satori e retornado para casa dela...

 **Casa...**

"Sua casa agora é aqui Kagome" ele pensou frustrado, olhando para o fundo do poço, olhando aquele monte de terra e ossos que havia no fundo. Kagome o tinha como o que? Um tolo? Como ela ousou lhe infligir tamanha preocupação sem nem ao menos se preocupar em lhe avisar que ficaria na casa da mãe, na Era estranha ao qual pertencia, como sempre fizera... Olhou novamente ao redor, levemente frustrado por aquela simples limitação, um poço.

Sua vontade era a de ir lá e se certificar de que sua fêmea e crias estavam bem, mas como? Sem Kagome ele não conseguira passar, contudo sua vontade de vê-la e saber que estava bem era maior do qualquer outra coisa, talvez fosse seu lado paterno falando mais alto. Aquele que o faz ficar horas observando Kagome enquanto dorme, velando por sua segurança como um animal seduz sua presa, sempre atento a qualquer som possível, mesmo sabendo que ele nunca chegaria.

Foi quando ele sentiu aquela sensação estranha, leve como uma suave brisa, uma energia quente lhe circundando, envolvendo levemente seu corpo. Uma energia que ele sabia pertencer a Kagome, pois era quente como seus abraços e acolhedora como seu sorriso. O que aquilo queria dizer, ele não sabia, contudo ele sabia que aquilo estava lhe chamando a tentar a atravessar o poço, contudo como o faria? Seria um tolo se falhasse, mas ele sentia em seu coração que não falharia. Era como se Kagome o chamasse, mesmo com aquela distancia entre as eras. Mais precisamente 500 anos de diferença...

Sesshoumaru não poderia se dar ao luxo de falhar, e com esse pensamento seguiu o que sentia, era seu _dever_ se assegurar da segurança de Kagome e seus filhos. Pulou no poço, constatando um pouco surpreso que conseguira passar sozinho, contudo desconfiava que a culpada fosse aquela energia que o envolvia, sabia pertencer a Kagome, e sabia que a marcação tinha sua participação naquilo. Afinal quando se marca alguém é como se deixassem de serem duas pessoas para se tornarem uma. Uma só alma, um só coração.

Quando deu por si estava do outro lado do poço, dentro daquele lugar que Kagome chamara de mausoléu da outra vez, sem dificuldade nenhuma ele saiu do poço e seguiu para a saída daquele local. Estava escuro ali dentro, mas ele não se importava com isso.

Já fora ali tantas vezes que já conhecia aquele local. Saiu do mausoléu dando de cara com a lua do lado de cá, ele era ofuscada pelas luzes dali e seu brilho não era nem de perto grandioso como ele estava acostumado a observar, ali ela era simplesmente mais um ponto luminoso no céu noturno e ele não gostou de constatar aquilo, a lua era quase um ser divino para Sesshoumaru. O cheiro de Kagome lhe atingiu, doce e floral, como ele sempre apreciou sentir, ali o cheiro se espalhava por todos os lados como se Kagome estivesse em toda parte, porém ele sabia onde ela estava.

Caminhou tranquilamente até onde ficava a janela do quarto dela, subiu sem dificuldade alguma ainda mais que ela havia a deixado entreaberta, abriu a janela sem fazer barulho algum, observando o quarto escuro iluminado apenas pela luz da lua. O quarto estava arrumado, exceto pela cama, Kagome estava deitada de lado no meio dela, as roupas bagunçadas, a barriga de fora e os fios negros espalhados pelo travesseiro, dormindo desleixada como sempre. Ela dormia tranquilamente, a mão sobre a barriga, de forma terna. Quando a viu, suas preocupações foram para o espaço, como se ela nunca houvesse existido.

Como se nunca houvesse existido tamanha preocupação.

Adentrou o cômodo sem fazer ruído nenhum, se aproximou da cama dela se sentando ao chão, próximo de sua cabeça. Ouvia Kagome respirando tranquilamente, serena até. Fez uma leve caricia no rosto de sua esposa, agora totalmente tranquilo ao constatar que ela estava sim, bem e segura. Ficou ali apenas a observando, dormindo serena, como se nada pudesse atingi-la, se sentou melhor no chão, apoiando as costas na cama e fechou os olhos relaxado, sentindo o cheiro dela, ouvindo a respiração dela, como se fosse seu calmante natural para tudo, afinal Kagome era sua por direito e ele a amava como tal, pertencendo apenas a ela.

Era engraçado quando parava para pensar em tudo o que ocorrera entre eles, a forma como tudo se desenvolvera, desde seu primeiro encontro no tumulo de seu pai a aquele quando ele a viu depois de terem derrotado Naraku anos mais tarde trazendo Rin em segurança, estava diferente, decidida. Sesshoumaru ainda não sabia bem dizer quando começou a se importar, reparar, _desejar_... Contudo ele tinha certeza de que tudo começou naquela cabana, isso era inegável, ou apenas se fortificou ali ainda não sabia dizer e sinceramente isso importava?

O que importava era que eles estavam ali agora, pertencendo um ao outro, de uma forma que nunca imaginaria na vida. Se alguém lhe dissesse que ele ficaria com uma humana mataria o ser por tamanha ousadia. Todavia naqueles dias em que a atenção de Kagome fora apenas sua, cuidando, velando e aos poucos tomando seu espaço como uma aranha que tece sua teia, preenchendo todas as pontas, e tecendo tão firme que nem o mais forte vendo a quebra, ele se sentiu tão atraído por ela que chegava a ser inconcebível; incoerente. Kagome havia deixado sua vida mais doce do que cítrica como era acostumado.

Ele sabia que precisava ter se afastado, sabia que precisava deixar tudo para lá e seguir com sua vida, contudo, algo naqueles olhos azuis o atraia para ela, buscando... Agora o que, nem mesmo ele sabe. Alegria, amor, satisfação? Nunca havia parado para pensar muito em quando deixou aquele sentimento falar mais alto, isso nunca importou na verdade, mas no fundo ele era grato. A sua maneira seu sentimento para com Kagome passou a tomar conta dele, e era da mesma forma com ela. Sesshoumaru não precisava de palavras com ela, no final ela sempre entendia, _sempre_. Era como se depois de muitas voltas, seus caminhos finalmente se entrelaçavam, como um novelo.

— Querido?

Abriu os olhos dando de cara com aqueles azuis que gostava de observar. Ele continuava sentado ao lado da cama, contudo já estava claro lá fora, deixando claro para ele que havia adormecido ali, ao som da respiração suave de Kagome. A mulher estava na beirada da cama ainda deitada, sua cabeça ao lado da dele e uma das mãos estava com uma mecha do cabelo dele, mania que ela parecia ter adquirido desde que começaram a se envolver. Ela o olhava curiosa e levemente confusa, afinal como ele havia chegado ali? Os ambares continuavam fitando os azuis, apenas observando a confusão dela.

— Como você chegou aqui? — ela perguntou enquanto se sentava na cama com um pouco de dificuldade, a roupa toda fora de lugar. Sesshoumaru se sentou na cama, ao lado dela, ela lhe envolveu num meio abraço; ela havia sentido o cheiro dele próximo, contudo achava que era um sonho, um delicioso sonho por sinal. Imagina sua surpresa quando abriu os olhos e o viu ali, sentado no chão de seu quarto, dormindo tranquilamente.

— Não sei — ele disse, dando um leve afago em suas costas. Kagome se levantou o olhando séria, ele sabia que ela queria uma explicação, mas ele nunca assumiria que quase surtou de preocupação, já bastava assumir para ele mesmo — Apenas passei.

Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, percebendo que ele havia dado o assunto como encerrado — Apenas passou... Hm, mas porque você tentou por sinal? — ela queria saber por que ele estava ali, simplesmente quando havia lhe dito que voltaria no dia seguinte... Ou será que se esquecera? Não sem lembrava daquele simples fato... Ele ficou preocupado, ela sabia e sabia também que ele nunca assumiria em palavras. Agora tudo fazia sentido para ela, desde que ele descobrira sobre a gravidez havia ficado super protetor para com ela e ela nunca havia pensado no quão ruim isso era para ele. Ela se aproximou sentando no colo de Sesshoumaru que prontamente a envolveu — Desculpe se te preocupei — ela disse olhando em seus olhos e dando uma leve caricia no rosto dele, apoiando a cabeça na curva do pescoço dele em seguida.

Sesshoumaru nada disse, apenas observou enquanto ela levantava de seu colo e saia do quarto, ele sabia o que ela ia fazer, afinal ela ia muitas vezes ao banheiro desde que engravidara. Continuou no quarto sentado da mesma forma, de olhos fechados, sabia que ela entrava e saia do quarto várias vezes, porém o deixava em paz. — Vamos para casa, querido? — ela perguntou pegando em sua mão, o que fez com que ele abrisse os olhos, lhe dirigindo um sorriso. Ambos seguiram na direção do poço, fazendo a viagem entre as eras como uma família, afinal eles dali alguns dias teriam mais filhos e a ansiedade os cercava como uma cobra a sua presa.

 _5 anos depois._

O objetivo se encontrava no final do corredor, ele sabia disso. Nada ali iria impedir de se aproximar daquele local, mesmo que já tenha sido avisado para não entrar sem ser anunciado tantas vezes, mas desde quando se importava mesmo? Ao seu lado estava ela, não se importava tanto quanto ele com o que iam fazer, os passos eram tão sorrateiros quanto os dele, ambos se entendiam tão bem e nem precisavam de palavras, apenas olhares. A porta diante deles estava fechada, contudo pouco importava, num rompante ela fora aberta e eles atacavam. Os alvos ainda estavam na cama, nem esperavam um ataque, contudo quando ele pulou para dar o golpe final fora pego no ar.

— Peguei você Kenichi! — a voz de sua mãe preencheu seus ouvidos lhe arrancando um suspiro de frustração, sempre era assim, quando não era sua mãe frustrando seus planos era seu pai. Os olhos ambares com azul se voltaram para a mãe com leve irritação, seu plano havia sido desmascarado tão facilmente que ele se sentia um bobo, um ser previsível, e no final será que não era mesmo? — Quantas vezes já lhe disse para não entrar sem ser anunciado? — ela o olhou de forma séria. Já havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes aquilo acontecia, mas no fundo achava engraçadinho os esforços deles.

— Mas mãe, eu queria pegar o papai de surpresa! — ele disse cruzando os braços, enquanto a mãe o colocava na cama, ao lado de seu alvo que continuava deitado sem se importar com sua presença, dormindo ou apenas fingindo dormir, ele não sabia determinar — Além do mais Yuri tem tanta culpa quanto eu! — ele disse apontando para a garotinha de cinco anos que estava parada na soleira da porta, rindo da cara do irmão sem se importar em ser discreta.

— Não tenho não! — ela protestou apenas nesse momento entrando no quarto, e deixando de lado os risos — Arata me disse que você sabia que viriamos tentar acordar o papai. — ela se aproximou da cama subindo também. Kagome apenas suspirou, como eles eram danados! Yuri se sentou de frente a Kenichi e lhe dirigiu um sorriso de desculpas. Kagome apenas revirou os olhos.

Há poucos dias os gêmeos haviam completado cinco anos. Kenichi Arata e Yuri Ryota. Eles haviam nascido youkais, a diferença foram às marcas de nascença que demorou um pouco para aparecer o que Kagome achou ótimo, afinal, imagina o aue que isso causaria. Kenichi era mais parecido com ela, até mesmo os olhos, sua pele era um pouco mais rosada e seu rosto mais expressivo como o dela, seus cabelos eram tão liso quanto o dela e ele tinha personalidade forte.

Já Yuri era mais parecida com o pai, sua personalidade era bem mais tranquila comparada a de Kenichi, contudo as vezes ela estourava, sua pele era mais pálida e os olhos eram iguais a de Sesshoumaru, os cabelos estavam na metade das costas e era mais parecido com o de Sesshoumaru, um pouco desarrumado... Eram gêmeos, mas não se pareciam muito entre si, contudo a beleza dos dois era comentada por onde passavam, seja na Era feudal quanto no mundo humano de Kagome.

— Vocês dois estão aprontando logo cedo — Kagome continuou repreendendo os filhos de forma séria, enquanto Sesshoumaru continuava dormindo tranquilamente, esses dias estavam sendo muito complicados para eles, mas nada que não pudessem resolver. Ela esperava ao menos — Eu sei que gostam de nos surpreender, mas às vezes vocês podem acabar se metendo em encrenca!

Kenichi e Yuri se encolheram um pouco, não gostavam da forma como a mãe lhes dava bronca, era sempre assim, severa todavia ao mesmo tempo doce, como ela conseguia? Ela os olhava irritada, mas eles podiam perceber o carinho em suas palavras, será que era assim com seus irmãos também? Nunca viram Shippou e Rin levarem bronca e no fundo sempre desejaram ver como a mãe era brava com outras pessoas que não fossem eles.

— Desculpe mamãe — disse Yuri a olhando arrependida — Eu só queria brincar um pouco com vocês — ela olhou para as pequenas mãos e depois para o irmão que assentia — Você e papai andam tão atarefados ultimamente que quase não brincam mais conosco.

— Verdade! — disse Kenichi um pouco alto dando um leve susto em Kagome — Sempre as mesmas desculpas, e nunca vão depois como dizem! — ele a olhava chateado e Kagome sabia que os filhos sentiam falta deles, mas como eles poderiam dar atenção aos pequenos com aquela merda toda lhes cercando? Ela olhou para o filho emburrado e lhe acariciou levemente a cabeça — Já ate consigo imaginar o que vai dizer mamãe.

— Kenichi, sabe que a mamãe ama vocês dois mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo — Kagome puxou Yuri para seu colo e aconchegou Kenichi mais próximo o envolvendo com o outro braço — Vocês, seus irmãos e seu pai são meus bens mais preciosos, nunca me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a vocês — ela deu um leve sorriso, confortando-os — Hoje vocês não entendem, mas lá na frente entenderão tudo.

— De novo esse papo de que quando formos adultos vamos enxergar o mundo diferente — Kenichi disse de uma vez sem respirar, fazendo com que a irmã desse um sorriso — eu só queria ficar um pouquinho com você e com o papai. Parece que não liga pra nós...

Kagome olhou para os filhos com um pesar enorme no coração, ela nunca desejou que seus filhos fossem infelizes, contudo de uns quatro meses para cá as coisas estavam fugindo um pouco do controle dela e de Sesshoumaru e eles tinham que agir, tudo o que faziam era pensando _neles_ , na segurança _deles_ e no futuro _deles_. Estava se desdobrando um bocado para ser mãe e Lady das terras, mas percebia que todo o seu esforço não valiam de nada, afinal aqueles que ela mais queria proteger estavam agora em seus braços e frustrados.

Kagome soltou um suspiro chateada, mal havia acordado e já tinha mais um problema para resolver. Será que nunca conseguiria resolver os problemas? A última coisa que queria era ser uma péssima mãe, e constatar que era aquela visão que seus filhos estavam tendo a fez ficar deprimida, nunca quis passar a imagem de péssimos pais. — Mamãe?

Kagome despertou de seus pensamentos com o chamado de Yuri, ela olhava para a mãe preocupada, sabia que Kenichi estava pegando pesado com ela, afinal ela sempre fazia o possível para estar com eles, e ela apreciava o esforço da mãe, sabia que tinha algo acontecendo e que ela se desdobrava para mantê-los bem e longe de qualquer coisa. Ela olhou para a filha e lhe dirigiu um sorriso chateado, a menina percebeu que a mãe estava chateada, mas não sabia como confortá-la apenas lhe dirigiu o melhor sorriso que podia.

— Lady Kagome? — batidas foram ouvidas e logo a porta abria minimamente, colocando apenas parte do corpo pela fresta e a cabeça se encontrava Toriya, cuidador pessoal das crianças — Mil perdões minha senhora, quando dei por mim eles já haviam sumido.

O youkai não era Daí-youkai, ele havia sido mandado por um conhecido de Sesshoumaru, ele era um youkai raposa, como Shippou, aparentava ter 28 anos e era muito bonito, seus olhos vermelhos contrastavam com a pele corada, os fios negros iam até a altura dos ombros de forma desleixada, e ele sempre sorria para Kagome. Ela gostava muito dele, ele havia conquistado sua total confiança, a de Sesshoumaru ainda não, mas ele sabia que estava no caminho certo.

— Tudo bem Toriya, pode leva-los para tomar café — Kagome disse a ele sem muita emoção — Irei logo em seguida. — Os gêmeos se levantaram contra a vontade, mas obedeceram a mãe, Kenichi havia percebido que ela tinha ficado estranha e desconfiava que havia sido algo que ele disse, e no fundo ele ficou triste. Não queria chateá-la.

Kagome observou os dois saírem do quarto e deu outro suspiro. Encolheu as pernas e apoiou os cotovelos no joelho, olhou para Sesshoumaru que ainda dormia, o deixaria em paz, ele já tinha problemas demais. Fazia dias que ele não dormia, e ela preferiu deixa-lo sossegado. Puxou sua longa trança para frente do corpo, começando a desfazê-la. Deixou seus pensamentos divagarem, enquanto desfazia a trança mecanicamente, lembrou-se da alegria que sentiu quando pegou seus pequenos pela primeira vez nos braços. Eram tão lindos, tão puros, inocentes. Lembrava-se como se fosse ontem a alegria de seus filhos pelos irmãos recém-chegados, e como eles eram protetores.

Lembrava-se da promessa que fizera a si mesma de fazer aquelas crianças felizes, e as mais amadas. Sentiu-se incomodada em perceber que falhara numa simples tarefa, a que deveria ser a mais simples para si, ser mãe. Kagome adorava aquelas crianças mais do que ela mesma, ela se sentia frustrada em perceber que talvez estivesse errando com Rin e Shippou também, contudo eles sabiam de tudo o que estava acontecendo e _entendiam._ Soltou outro suspiro e apoiou a testa nos braços.

Aquela merda toda poderia ser resolvida se aquela simples rebelião se extinguisse. Se todo aquele problema fosse cortado pela a raiz, e ela poderia em fim ser apenas mãe, sem preocupações complementares. Sentiu um leve afago na perna nua, usava uma simples yukata de dormir, levantou a cabeça um pouco atordoada, ambares a fitavam ainda sonolentos. Sesshoumaru há olhava um pouco preocupado, estava sentindo uma angustia que não lhe pertencia e isso acabou lhe despertando.

— Aconteceu algo?

Kagome apenas lhe dirigiu um sorriso triste negando com a cabeça, ela tentava lhe dizer que não era nada com o que ele precisasse se preocupar, mas não conseguia falar, sabia que se falasse, falharia miseravelmente. Estava destruída naquele momento. Sesshoumaru se aproximou mais dela, ainda deitado e apoiou a cabeça no colo da mulher. Ela fora obrigada a abaixar as pernas e afagava levemente os fios prateados dele. Sesshoumaru continuava afagando a perna de Kagome, desde o calcanhar até subir de volta para a coxa, depois refazendo o caminho. Ficaram um pouco em silêncio, Kagome sabia que não poderia fugir dele, ou esconder algo. Ela tinha certeza de que ele a convenceria a falar, mais cedo ou mais tarde... Optou por mais cedo.

Suspirando frustrada novamente ela se dirigiu a ele — Acha que somos bons pais?

Sesshoumaru fez menção de olhá-la, mas ela o prendia de uma maneira que não conseguia mexer a cabeça, pelo menos, não para olhá-la. Ele acariciou novamente a perna da mulher, pensando na pergunta e no que ela significava. Ele não se considerava o melhor dos pais, mas se esforçava para ser o melhor aos filhos, ou o mais próximo disso, mas nunca questionou se Kagome seria uma boa mãe, ela era uma ótima mãe. Dedicada, intensa e sublime. Dedicava-se aos filhos como se fosse algo simples, apenas como respirar.

Então porque ela perguntava aquilo? Ela nunca deveria questionar sua capacidade. Nunca deveria pensar aquilo. Queria olhar para ela, e ver nos olhos dela tudo o que sentia. Mas ele não precisava olhar para sentir a tristeza, a angustia e a raiva. Ele as sentia dentro de si, misturados aos seus sentimentos, se embaralhando aos poucos. Sentia os afagos dela em seu cabelo de forma distraída, sentia a outra mão pousada suavemente em sua testa, descansando-a ali.

— Somos — Sesshoumaru disse depois de um tempo. Kagome continuava mexendo em seu cabelo, numa leve caricia, mas ele sabia que algo estava errado, e ele queria saber o que era — Por quê?

Os olhos da mulher se voltaram para as portas da varanda que dava para o jardim particular deles, daria tudo para elas estarem abertas para observar a paisagem. Ainda afagando os cabelos dele, sem mudar o olhar de direção segredou a ele o que estava sentindo, num sussurro baixo — Kenichi está infeliz... — ela sorriu triste para as portas fechadas — Disse que não nos importamos com eles. — ela suspirou — Se ele soubesse como eu me preocupo com eles, nunca ele me diria isso...

Kagome deixou a frase morrer, conforme seu sussurro ia ficando cada vez mais baixo, mas ela sabia que Sesshoumaru havia a escutado. Ela sabia que estava sendo infantil em agir daquela forma, mas as palavras de Kenichi a machucaram de verdade, ela se esforçava tanto para fazer a vida deles feliz, sempre repleta de alegria e amor, sem nenhum problema difícil demais que eles não soubessem resolver, mas parece que não era o suficiente, e perceber isso a fez ficar arrasada, porque era o contrario do que tentava demonstrar. Estava apenas tentando fazer um mundo melhor para eles, _literalmente_.

Sentiu sua mão ser retirada da testa dele e não tentou impedi-lo dessa vez, contudo não desviou o olhar das portas fechadas da varanda. Sesshoumaru se sentou ao lado dela, a olhando. Ela sentiu a leve caricia em sua coxa, ele descansou a mão ali, a puxando para ele.

— Eu sei que é bobagem agir assim, acredite em mim quando digo que estou realmente frustrada e me sentindo infantil, mas é que... — ela segurou com ambas as mãos o braço que a envolvia, afundando o rosto ali, Sesshoumaru apoiou as costas de Kagome no peito dele quando a ajeitou melhor sobre a cama, sabia muito bem como ela pensava, chegava a ser clara como agua para ele — eu achava que estava tudo ótimo para eles sabe?

— Kenichi não entende ainda Kagome — ele disse afagando o braço da mulher — Apenas deixe isso para lá, a rebelião está quase controlada e Kenichi verá a vida dele voltar à normalidade.

Kagome apenas suspirou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru, aceitaria o carinho dele por hora, e ele tinha razão, outras coisas requeriam a atenção dela agora. Ficou assim um tempo com ele, antes de se afastar, se virando de frente para ele. Sesshoumaru estava usando apenas a calça para dormir, e ela gostava mais quando ele ficava sem ela. — Você conseguiu descansar querido? Acho que te acordei sem querer, me desculpe — e dirigiu um sorriso um pouco arrependido a ele.

— Consegui — Sesshoumaru há observou um pouco melhor, o semblante de Kagome parecia cansado, ela estava desgastada com toda essa situação e ele entendia completamente, ela tentava passar que estava tudo bem, mas ele sabia que não estava. O olhar de Kagome para ele continuava como anos atrás, como quando começaram a se amar, e no fundo ele apreciava isso — Você está cansada Kagome, deveria descansar um pouco também.

— Eu dormi bastante Sesshoumaru — ela disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso, mas ele sabia que era mentira — Você que dormiu pouco, e eu ainda atrapalhei, eu devia ter levantado quando as crianças invadiram — Sesshoumaru segurou a mão que Kagome balançava insistentemente em frente ao corpo, e ela o olhou — Desculpe...

Kagome se levantou e deixou Sesshoumaru ainda sentado na cama, ela retirou a yukata que usava seguindo para onde estavam suas roupas, Sesshoumaru observava a esposa se trocando, se afastando dele como sempre tentava fazer quando queria levar um fardo só para si. — Não deveria fazer isso, você sabe.

— Eu sei, estou deixando isso para lá.

Kagome terminou de se trocar, trançou os cabelos os deixando por cima do ombro direito e saiu do quarto seguindo para a cozinha, Sesshoumaru ainda ficou um pouco ali sentado antes de se trocar também, depois teria uma conversa franca com os filhos, era inadmissível que eles fizessem a mãe se sentir daquela forma. Justo ela que sempre dedicava a maior parte de tempo a eles. Seguiu para a cozinha e chegando lá encontrou a Kagome que estava habituado, a Kagome feliz, cheia de olhares alegres e sorrisos. Os filhos estavam ali, como se nada tivesse acontecido e ele sabia que no momento seria um assunto deliciado a se tratar, por isso resolveu deixar para depois.

— Venha querido, se sirva — Kagome disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso, e mostrando o lugar ao seu lado, ele seguiu para a ponta da mesa e se sentou — Kenichi, já lhe disse para não brincar enquanto come.

— Desculpe mamãe — ele disse um pouco emburrado, e Yuri ao seu lado apenas sorria. Rin e Shippou apenas comiam em silencio — Podemos sair para caminhar com Toriya quando terminarmos?

— Eu os levo sem problemas lady Kagome — Toriya disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso, o que fez Sesshoumaru lhe lançar um olhar de advertência, ele odiava essa mania dele de sorrir para Kagome — Eles andam precisando caminhar mesmo.

— Rin e Shippou irão conosco mamãe? — Yuri perguntou observando os irmãos trocarem olhares com os pais, ambos estavam num momento difícil dentro do castelo, deveres sendo cumpridos por ambos. Estavam todo o momento ajudando Sesshoumaru e Kagome a conseguir informações, principalmente Rin que é humana e conseguia se infiltrar mais fácil nas aldeias.

— Dessa vez não querida — Kagome disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso, ela tentava passar confiança aos filhos — Irão apenas você, Kenichi e Toriya — Toriya a olhou surpreso por essa informação, mas nada disse, nem deixou transparecer, eram raros os momentos em que saia apenas com os gêmeos — Rin e Shippou irão ajudar a mim e ao papai.

— De novo estamos de fora! — Kenichi disse irritado, mas se encolheu em seguida ao receber um olhar de advertência do pai e um olhar amargurado da mãe — Deixa pra lá, vamos Toriya e Yuri. — Kenichi se levantou dando o assunto como encerrado, deixando o recinto em seguida.

Kagome olhou para o filho enquanto saia com o cuidador e com a irmã e deu um suspiro triste. Ninguém disse mais nada, sabiam que estava um clima estranho, por isso assim que puderam Rin e Shippou deixaram a cozinha e seguiram para seus afazeres. Sesshoumaru continuou ali, em silencio, assim como Kagome.

Eles escutaram passos se aproximando, não era nada de mais, sabiam, contudo ainda assim se levantaram. Um dos generais se aproximava com certa cautela, não gostava de incomodar seus senhores logo cedo. O inu-youkai entrou no campo de visão deles, visivelmente cansado.

— Não trago boas notícias — ele se apoiou ao batente da cozinha, os olhando sério. Os olhos dourados estavam avaliativos, mas sabia que não tinha nada que pudesse fazer para amenizar a situação. — Os outros senhores estão se unindo contra o senhor Sesshoumaru e querem o controle do Oeste, estão dizendo que essa revolta é plano dele, para derrubá-los...

— Isso é inadmissível! — Kagome esbravejou batendo na madeira da mesa fazendo um som alto — O que eles acham que somos?! Como se eu fosse colocar minha família em perigo por algo tão banal quanto poder — ela estava irada.

— Vamos para o escritório — Sesshoumaru disse se aproximando e colocando a mão nas costas da esposa a guiando — Olhos e ouvidos demais por perto — e seguiram para o outro cômodo.

— Vamos logo Toriya! — Kenichi gritou enquanto corria mais a frente, Toriya vinha caminhando mais atrás junto de Yuri, que não gostava de desobedecer a regras — Quero chegar logo ao rio.

— Acho que não deveríamos nos afastar tanto Kenichi — Yuri disse ao irmão, ela estava preocupada, afinal nunca haviam ido para aqueles lados, e ela confessava que lhe dava medo. A floresta era muito fechada e ela sabia que tinha algo a espreita por ali — Talvez devêssemos voltar...

— Não se preocupe senhorita Yuri — Toriya disse lhe dando um sorriso encorajador, mas de tempos em tempos ele olhava ao redor, para ter certeza de que estavam sozinhos ou como se buscasse algo — Logo você não precisará se preocupar, o rio é logo à frente.

— É Yuri, deixa de ser chata! — Kenichi disse indo um pouco mais a frente, atento a qualquer som, a procura do tal rio que Toriya disse que ia leva-los. Eles entravam cada vez mais dentro da floresta, mas talvez eles estivessem na direção errada. Ele começa a sentir medo, uma sensação estranha — Tem certeza de que é por aqui?

— Ah sim senhor Kenichi — Toriya disse lhe dirigindo um sorriso afetado, seu olhar era raivoso, Kenichi nunca havia o visto daquela forma — É exatamente aqui que eu queria que estivéssemos, só nós três — ele olhou ao redor novamente e simplesmente desferiu um soco contra Yuri que estava ao seu lado desatenta, a jogando em uma arvore próxima, fazendo com que batesse a cabeça — Sabe, vocês são tão insuportáveis que eu não sei como aguentei esses três anos... Vocês mereciam uma morte lenta e dolorosa, mas precisam de vocês vivos.

— YURI! — Kenichi gritou correndo na direção da irmã desacordada, mas fora impedido por Toriya que o agarrou pelo pescoço o jogando no chão — O que deu em você Toriya, me larga, Yuri... — ele olhou para Toriya raivoso, estava frustrado porque não podia proteger a irmã — Você machucou minha irmã! — Kenichi tentou acertá-lo, mas ainda era novo demais para lutar como seus pais sempre lhes disseram, e tudo o que ele queria era retalhar a cara daquele youkai — Eu vou te matar!

— Ora, que valentão — Toriya disse desferindo um soco na cara de Kenichi, ferindo o lábio e deixando um roxo na bochecha — Vamos ver quanto tempo aguenta, uma pena ter que bater em crianças, mas eu não ligo para isso mesmo — e deu outro, Kenichi ficou um pouco mole no chão — Bom, só levarei você, deixarei sua irmã pra ser devorada por algum youkai, o que acha?! Um ótimo plano! — e sorriu malvado.

Toriya era membro da revolta contra os senhores que comandavam os reinos, e quando eles descobriram que o senhor mais forte e influente dentre eles seria pai, era o plano perfeito. Se infiltrar dentro do reino e ganhar a confiança deles, ele aguentou o tempo todo, as crianças insuportáveis como ele mesmo dizia quando se reportava ao grupo, estava na hora de colocar tudo em pratica, ele sabia. Tinha que levar os gêmeos, mas sabia que tão fundo na floresta algum youkai encontraria Yuri e daria fim nela, e eles levariam Kenichi, depois mandando de presente aos pais sua cabeça.

— Você vai pagar por isso — Kenichi disse num fio de voz, beirando a inconsciência. Ele sabia o que tinha que fazer, mas será que daria tempo? Ele tentaria, mas sabia que assim que desmaiasse o aviso iria se perder. Com um aceno mais lento do que de costume fez a pulseira aparecer em seu pulso, mas logo sentiu seu rosto ser acertado novamente e a inconsciência traga-lo como uma velha amiga.

Eles estavam no escritório, Kagome estava mais nervosa do que antes e Sesshoumaru sabia que era melhor não se meter, afinal antes a raiva dela canalizada para outra pessoa que não fosse ele. Kagome andava muito estressada e frustrada ultimamente, e ele estava da mesma forma, só não na mesma intensidade. Ela andava de um lado para o outro na sala, distribuindo blasfêmias, muitas delas desconhecidas pelos outros dois, entrementes estancou no meio do cômodo como se tivesse levado um esbarrão.

— Mas o que? — ela disse do nada, fazendo com que Sesshoumaru e o outro youkai a olhasse. Ela estava olhando para o pulso com o cenho franzido, onde uma pequena pulseira vermelha havia aparecido logo se tornando azul um pouco maior que a anterior, muito rápido. Os olhos âmbar azulados se arregalaram em choque e logo batidas na porta eram ouvidas, se escancarando em seguida, não dando nem tempo de respostas permitindo abri-la. Takeo entrava no cômodo tão nervoso, assustado e ofegante que Sesshoumaru não entendeu nada, Takeo parecia perdido — Me diz que isso daqui é uma brincadeira de mau gosto Takeo! — Kagome gritou tão desesperada que assustou os homens, ela sabia o que significava, sabia, por isso tinha os feito familiares deles. Eles estavam ligados num só.

— Infelizmente não, queria muito que fosse, mas _você_ sabe o que significa, sabe que não brincaria com algo assim, nem eles — Takeo disse exasperado, passando as mãos nos cabelos azuis os bagunçando mais, evitava olhar para Kagome — eu recebi um aviso, mas foi tão rápido que não pude rastrear tanto, apenas consegui chegar onde fui chamado... — Takeo olhou para Kagome destroçado e choroso, Kagome ainda estava chocada, ela sabia, apenas esperava as palavras — Encontrei Yuri desacordada e nada de Kenichi.

Kagome despencou no chão de joelhos sendo amparada por Takeo que foi mais rápido do que qualquer outra pessoa se ajoelhando em frente a ela, todos estavam em choque. A mulher a frente dele estava tão transtornada, nervosa, o grito que dera era tão desesperador que afetaria até o ser mais frio que existisse naquele lugar, que com certeza sentiria pena dela. Kagome se levantou num pulo, derrubando Takeo no processo, e correndo do escritório tão rápido, que apenas Takeo a seguiu quando se levantou, sabia para onde ela estava indo, afinal ele mesmo havia a deixado lá.

Kagome entrou no quarto de Yuri, a menina estava deitada desacordada, os cabelos brancos com gravetos e folhas espalhados por sua extensão. A mulher se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, analisando a filha, procurando qualquer imperfeição no rosto sereno de Yuri, a luz rosa já envolvia o corpo de Yuri, Takeo estava parado atrás de Kagome a analisando, ele mesmo já havia feito aquilo. Kagome chorava copiosamente, era claro para Takeo que ela estava pensando no pior, afinal ele mesmo tinha esses pensamentos.

— Onde estava Toriya?! — ela exclamou de repente, quando parou de procurar algum ferimento inexistente na filha. Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto naquele instante, recuperando os sentidos e se aproximando da cama tão nervoso quanto Kagome — Como ele pôde deixar algo assim acontecer?! — ela se levantou olhando para Sesshoumaru, ela sentia a dor dele, o desespero misturado ao seu e acima de tudo o ódio, ela deu espaço a ele, afinal ele estava tão preocupado quanto ela — Me diz que você achou o corpo dele Takeo, se não eu mesma o mato!

— Não encontrei mais ninguém além de Yuri — Takeo disse irritado, se ele fosse mais rápido, se Kenichi tivesse o avisado um minuto antes — e não havia sinais de luta... — ele desviou os olhos dos âmbares azulados — Precisamos encontra-lo Kagome, e temos que ser rápidos, se foi o pessoal da revolta que o pegou — Takeo estremeceu — eu não quero nem pensar no que pode acontecer a ele.

A explosão de energia espiritual foi tão forte que jogou algumas coisas pelo cômodo, Takeo rapidamente a envolveu numa barreira para não ferir os youkais próximos — Não diga isso em hipótese alguma! — ela gritou raivosa, descontrolada. Os olhos assassinos — Eles que não ousem encostar num fio de cabelo daquela criança!

— Mamãe?

Kagome se virou no mesmo instante, Sesshoumaru tinha Yuri nos braços e ela olhava preocupada para a mãe, nunca tinha a visto daquela forma, irada. Kagome se aproximou, a envolvendo num abraço aliviado, o poder já contido novamente, ela não queria ferir a filha e o marido. — Minha vida! — ela disse quando lhe beijou a face — Minha razão. — ela abraçou a filha bem apertado — Você está bem?

Quando ela olhou para Yuri a mesma chorava copiosamente — Eu tive medo mamãe, eu achei que fosse morrer — ela olhou para o pai que lhe acariciou a cabeça — Onde está Kenichi? — ela perguntou olhando ao redor e percebendo então a tensão que emanava dos pais — Papai, onde está o príncipe? — ela chorou mais.

— Não sabemos querida — Sesshoumaru disse olhando para Kagome que recomeçava a chorar também — Mas vamos encontra-lo, só precisamos saber o que aconteceu...

— Foi o Toriya... — Sesshoumaru pegou Yuri dos braços de Kagome no mesmo instante em que Takeo a segurava a envolvendo numa barreira.

— Aquele desgraçado! — Kagome gritou raivosa, está tão fora de si que não conseguia se conter, lutando contra Takeo para se soltar. A vontade dela era destruir tudo até achar o filho, sem nenhum arranhão. — Me solte Takeo, eu te ordeno que me solte! — Kagome gritava raivosa, não percebendo que a ordem dela ia contra a vontade de Takeo, fazendo com que ele sentisse dor, muita dor... — Takeo!

— Se acalme... — ele disse ofegante, lutando contra a ordem direta dela, não podia soltá-la, não queria! Sua forma mudando aos poucos, conter Kagome estava sendo mais difícil do que ele pensava, e com ela dando ordens diretas daquela forma, deixava tudo mais difícil, doloroso — **Você está assustando Yuri!** — pequenas palavras, mas que surtiram efeito.

— Me desculpe querida, mamãe não queria te assustar — Kagome disse quando Takeo a soltou, fazendo com que a dor cessasse. Ela tentava se acalmar, pela filha, ele sabia. — Sabe para onde Toriya o levou? — ela negou com a cabeça voltando a chorar abraçada ao pai.

— O que aconteceu aqui? — Shippou entrou no quarto acompanhado de Rin.

— Que bom que vocês vieram — Sesshoumaru disse os olhando, muito sério. A raiva dele não era tão demonstrada quanto à de Kagome, mas ele estava da mesma forma, com vontade de sair retalhando tudo que encontrasse pela frente — Quero que vocês fiquem com Yuri, não a deixem sozinha nem por um momento e nem com ninguém além de Jaken — Sesshoumaru passou a pequena para o colo de Shippou, e logo Yuri se aninhava ao irmão mais velho — Estamos saindo, e logo voltaremos — Sesshoumaru saiu do quarto, indo em direção ao escritório.

— Onde está Kenichi, mamãe? — Rin perguntou para Kagome que já ia saindo com Takeo. Ela olhou para a filha desolada, ela sabia que precisaria deixar aqueles sentimentos de lado, mas era tão difícil quando se tratava de seu próprio filho.

— Foi sequestrado — Kagome viu o espanto passar na face de seus filhos mais velhos, e logo depois as lágrimas — Sei que vocês querem ir, mas vocês me deixariam mais tranquila se ficassem com Yuri, porque ai eu teria preocupações a menos — Kagome se aproximou dos filhos e beijou cada um deles — lembrem-se mamãe ama vocês mais do que o universo.

Kagome saiu do quarto deixando os filhos lá, com a certeza de que estariam seguros, seguiu para o quarto dela e de Sesshoumaru com Takeo em seu encalço. Ela foi direto numa caixa no chão, onde deixava pendurados seus kimonos, de lá retirou Joyeuse tão reluzente como se tivesse acabado de ser forjada, a colocou na bainha e prendeu na cintura, pegando o arco do monte Azusa e a aljava em seguida.

— Antes de qualquer coisa, desculpe ter te ferido, eu estou muito preocupada com Kenichi, não quero nada de mal aconteça ao meu filho — Takeo apenas assentiu, afinal ele mesmo estava irritado com toda aquela história — Vamos Takeo, eu já estou pronta — ela disse abrindo a porta da varanda, dando de cara com Sesshoumaru apoiado em uma árvore.

— Não pensou em sair sem mim, não é mesmo? — ele perguntou olhando para a mulher, que se mostrava impassível. Sesshoumaru se aproximou de Kagome a olhando nos olhos — Quando vai aprender que és um livro aberto para esse Sesshoumaru? — ele deu um beijo na testa dela, em cima da meia lua.

— Eu estou com medo — Kagome segredou a ele num sussurro — Medo de ser tarde demais... — ela se calou, sentia os sentimentos dela, de Sesshoumaru e de Takeo entrando em turbilhão.

— Não vai acontecer _nada_ a Kenichi — Takeo disse se aproximando dos dois, olhou para Sesshoumaru e depois para Kagome — Sei que o filho é de vocês, mas eles são quase meus também... Eu amo essas crianças e não me perdoaria se algo acontecesse a elas durante minha proteção — ele deu um suspiro triste. Foi surpreendido quando Kagome o abraçou.

— Obrigada.

Quando se afastaram Takeo olhou para seu pulso, assim como Kagome. A pulseira vermelha estava ali, lhes indicando que Kenichi aonde quer que estivesse estava vivo e bem na medida do possível. Eles se entreolharam e assentiram, seguindo na direção que sentiam que Kenichi estava.

Quando abriu os olhos estava deitado no chão e preso numa espécie de gaiola de bambu. Ao redor dele muitos youkais o olhava, como se estivessem observando o premio mais bonito e valioso de todos. Kenichi olhou ao redor e avistou o traidor, apoiado a parede, próximo dele, mas não olhava para ele, estava junto de uma youkai e conversavam.

Aproveitando o momento de distração deles, Kenichi conjurou a pulseira que Takeo havia lhe ensinado. Uma pulseira rastreadora. Kenichi se sentou, atraindo a atenção dos youkais para ele. — Olhem só, o pequeno valente acordou — Toriya disse se aproximando de onde ele estava, se agachando em seguida. Kenichi o olhava em desafio, os âmbares azulados mostravam todo o ódio que sentia naquele momento. — O que vamos fazer com você?

— Nada — Kenichi disse dando de ombros, ele sabia do poder dos pais, e confiava neles, sabia que eles nunca deixariam que nada acontecesse a ele. — Meus pais vão acabar com vocês! — ele gritou alto, fazendo com que o local se enchesse de gargalhadas.

— Como se eles soubessem onde nos encontrar moleque — um dos youkais se dirigiu a ele — Estamos aqui há meses, e nenhum desses senhores de merda nos achou, acha que nos encontrarão agora? — ele olhou bem no fundo dos olhos de Kenichi que deu uma leve estremecida — Seus pais nem devem saber o que aconteceu com você, nem devem ter dado falta ainda...

— Isso não é verdade! — Kenichi gritou, sentindo vontade de chorar, afinal era apenas uma criança — meus pais me amam muito e eles devem estar atrás de mim agora.

— Não diga bobagens garoto — Toriya disse se abaixando na frente da "gaiola" de Kenichi novamente — Sua mãe é uma puta que vive as custas de seu pai, ela só deve ter ficado com ele porque abriu as pernas, e deve fazer bem gostoso e seu pai é um grande bosta que não liga pra nada mais do que o rabo dele — Toriya sorriu maldoso para Kenichi — Acredite, quando te matarmos, estaremos fazendo um favor a você.

Kenichi não disse mais nada, apenas se sentou, abraçando os joelhos, ele queria chorar, mas não era fraco, ele tinha que ser forte. Foi quando escutou um estrondo alto, que fez tremer onde ele estava. — Mas o que?! — alguém exclamou próximo dele.

O som de coisas sendo destruídas era perceptível em algum lugar próximo dali. Kenichi desconfiava estar numa caverna no meio da floresta, mas não tinha certeza. Ele só sabia que precisava sair dali, com as garras começou a cortar a corda que prendia o bambu, mas não estava tendo tanto sucesso assim, mas ele sabia ser persistente e por isso continuou até que conseguiu romper uma das cordas que o prendia. Começou o mesmo processo na outra, pelo menos o espaço dele conseguir passar, já daria para sair dali.

Ao redor os youkais pegavam as armas deles e corriam para fora, indo enfrentar seja lá o que fosse que estivesse os atacando, quando saíram da caverna viram que toda a área ao redor havia sido destruída, deixando um espaço grande e aberto. Toriya ia à frente junto com mais dois youkais lideres da resistência. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele viu que estavam apenas Sesshoumaru, Kagome e Takeo ali. Ele estava chocado pela forma como eles estavam, Sesshoumaru estava da mesma forma de sempre exceto pela aura assassina que o cercava.

Contudo, o que mais surpreendia ali era a forma como Kagome estava, ela estava com os olhos vermelhos, a mancha do rosto dela dividido em duas manchas finas e os caninos saltados sobre os lábios, as garras mortais para qualquer um que as tocasse, banhadas em veneno. Takeo também estava com os olhos vermelhos e os cabelos azuis estavam em pé, o rosto felino, os dentes agressivos, ele parecia estar prestes a matar qualquer um que respirasse perto dele. Ele e Kagome estavam com as mãos dadas, uma pulseira em cada pulso, ambos segurando as espadas ao lado do corpo.

— Vejam, os ratinhos saíram de dentro da toca — Kagome disse olhando para cada um e fixando os olhos em Toriya, sua voz era fria, sádica. — Ora, o que temos aqui, um filho da puta.

— Ora Kagome, fale com palavras que ele entenda — Takeo disse olhando para Toriya também, ele estava quase o matando com um único olhar — a morte será algo doce perto do que vamos fazer com ele.

— Fala sério, vocês três contra todos nós?! — um dos youkais perguntou debochado, olhando para os lados, eles estavam em maior numero, poderiam facilmente vencer três youkais.

— Onde está meu filho? — Sesshoumaru perguntou muito frio, ele estava analisando a área, com toda a certeza Kenichi estava dentro da caverna que eles haviam acabado de sair. — Só preciso dele para destruir vocês.

— Não diga bobagens, como se fossemos devolvê-lo. Isso só acontecerá quando o matarmos. — um outro youkai respondeu, sacando a espada e avançando contra Kagome, que ele julgou ser a mais fraca dali. Kagome se afastou de Takeo dando cinco passos à frente, encurtando a distancia entre ela e o atacante. Contudo quando ele se aproximou dela, sentiu uma ardência muito forte em seu braço e perna esquerdo, eles começavam a queimar. Kagome sorriu sádica e mostrou a flecha no chão — Mas o que?

— Sabe, pelo visto vocês não sabem quem eu sou — Kagome deu um sorriso e balançou a cabeça em negativa enquanto aumentava a intensidade da flecha, sem tocá-la — Eu sou uma sacerdotisa apesar de tudo, aquela que matou Naraku e depois Yokoyama, mas para que saberem sobre a Senhora do Oeste, com certeza ela deve ser uma puta interesseira, não é mesmo? — Kagome sorriu vendo o homem a frente dela agonizando, ela se aproximou mais dele, a flecha não a afetando — E é claro que eu ainda posso usar isso contra vocês... — ela parou na frente do youkai que estava ajoelhado no chão, sentindo o corpo todo queimar, Kagome colocou a mão na testa dele purificando o youkai a frente dela.

— Derrubem a mulher! — Toriya gritou para os youkais próximos dele que avançaram contra os três. Kagome sorriu, estava mesmo querendo se divertir, e agora que poderia colocar fim naquela merda, daria tudo de si. Takeo estava da mesma forma, ele estava querendo arrancar umas cabeças e se eles estavam facilitando as coisas, quem seria ele para negar?! Entretanto; eles ainda não estavam dando tudo de si, porque não sabiam onde estava Kenichi e não queriam machuca-lo.

Kagome defendeu o ataque de uma espada, mas levou uma flecha na coxa, ela arrancou a flecha e a energizou com sua energia espiritual a jogando num youkai próximo, que avançava contra Sesshoumaru, o purificando rapidamente. Takeo atacava todos os youkais para matar, não estava ligando para nada, assim como Sesshoumaru, mas tomava cuidado para não mirar em nada além do inimigo, afinal ainda não sabia onde estava o filho.

Os youkais da resistência estavam começando a ficarem preocupados, afinal aqueles três youkais não estavam para brincadeira, maldita hora que decidiram focar em apenas um deles, e justamente o de maior poder. Naquele momento eles perceberam o erro de mexer com a família do Lorde do Oeste, um jorro de lâminas envenenadas correu o campo de batalha queimando muitos deles, seguidos por lâminas azuladas purificadoras. Eles não eram tantos assim, haviam apenas uns 85 deles. Kagome queria se aproximar da entrada da caverna, mas sempre era impedida.

— Não vai fazer o que você quer — um dos youkais disse a ela, enquanto atacava com a espada.

— Vai se surpreender em como eu posso ser insolente quando eu quero — Kagome disse dirigindo um sorriso afetado para o youkai quando o decepou — Bem se vê que não me conhece — ela chutou a cabeça dele, a rolando pelo chão manchado de sangue.

Takeo estava se divertindo, não pensava em nada, apenas no seu proposito, matar aqueles que ousaram atormentar sua mestra, e mais ainda, que ousaram tentar ferir Kenichi sem se importar que ele é apenas uma criança. Sesshoumaru estava puto da vida, tudo o que ele mais queria era usar Bakusaiga e destruir tudo, mas enquanto não encontrasse Kenichi aquilo estava fora de cogitação, assim como o Dragão Real de Kagome.

Conseguiu se soltar dos bambus quando foi deixado sozinho na caverna sem proteção nenhuma, as mãos sangrando pelo o esforço em usar as garras, ele sabia que não tinha tempo a perder, alguém poderia aproveitar a confusão e voltar ali para mata-lo. Correndo as cegas por não conhecer o local, ele tentou seguir em direção à saída; deu em caminhos errados algumas vezes, mas depois de alguns erros e com muito esforço conseguiu sair.

O local estava uma confusão total, Kenichi se sentia desesperado. Correu os olhos pelo local avistando seus pais e Takeo, sua mãe era a mais próxima dele e ele tentaria chegar até ela; contudo seus planos foram por agua abaixo quando sentiu alguém se aproximando — O que temos aqui! — Toriya disse fazendo menção de pegar Kenichi pelos cabelos, quando ele começou a correr gritando desesperado pela mãe — A vadia não vai te salvar moleque.

Kagome escutou Kenichi a chamando, sabia agora onde o filho estava, não precisava mais ter cuidado ou até mesmo se preocupar em acertar seu pequeno, por isso fez o dragão dela atacar o campo, levando muitos youkais desavisados pelo caminho, os purificando, ela apenas alertou a Takeo pela ligação para sair do caminho e correu na direção de Kenichi quando percebeu que era Toriya que tentava acertá-lo. A espada dele era levantada para seu filho, com a intenção de parti-lo ao meio, uma raiva a dominou e ela conseguiu chegar a tempo bloqueando a espada de Toriya com Joyeuse. Ela estava meio que ajoelhada, protegendo Kenichi com as costas.

— Não ouse! — Kagome disse o olhando de forma assassina, a lâmina de Joyeuse ficando levemente rosada, quando ela atacou com o Lâmina Estelar Purificadora fazendo com que Toriya se afastasse deles. Ela olhou por cima do ombro, Kenichi estava abraçado a ela, agarrado em suas costas. Kagome sentia o coração dele batendo forte e podia sentir o cheiro de lágrimas, ele estava assustado — Kenichi, suba nas costas da mamãe — Kagome disse dando acesso a ele, Kenichi se agarrou a ela quando Kagome se levantou — Se segure, sim?

— Claro que a vadia iria aparecer — Toriya disse olhando para Kagome com nojo — Você é humana, uma mestiça imunda que não merece ser youkai — Toriya sorriu desdenhoso, ele odiava Kagome — Sempre me perguntei o porquê de você estar com ele, mas acho que você deve apenas deixar com que ele te coma do jeito que ele gosta.

Kagome o olhou tão irada, que Toriya desfez o sorriso, do outro lado do campo Takeo explodia de raiva da mesma forma que Kagome, fazendo um enorme dragão azul aparecer ao redor dele, Kito estava tão irada quanto o próprio dono. Kenichi se apertou mais a mãe, ele estava com pressa para ir embora, queria ver Yuri.

— Suas palavras não me afetam Toriya — Kagome disse segurando forte o punho da espada, ela apenas queria tirar o filho dali — Você pode falar o que quiser de mim, não me importo — os olhos dela pareciam mata-lo lentamente, ele sabia que era essa a vontade dela — Mas não aceito que fale de minha vida com meu marido, eu te dei muitas oportunidades que hoje se mostram um grande erro.

— Não preciso de seu reconhecimento — Toriya disse debochado, olhando para Kenichi nas costas da mãe — eu só preciso de uma oportunidade para pegar a criança.

— Ah, você pode tentar, — Kagome disse séria, suas palavras deixando claro a raiva que sentia. — Pode tentar pegar Kenichi, mas saiba que será um homem morto.

— E quem vai me matar? Você? — ele deu uma gargalhada, Kagome apenas o olhava impassível — O dia que uma mestiça como você matar, eu seria uma piada — Toriya sorriu para Kagome — isso não vai acontecer.

Kagome segurou Joyeuse e usou o Lâminas Venenosas, Toriya se defendeu, mas não sem antes tentar acertar Kagome. A mesma segurou a lâmina da espada dele com a mão, a quebrando, não sem antes ferir a mão. Um estrondo fora ouvido, o som característico de Bakusaiga, retalhando o que sobrava dos youkais. Toriya olhou ao redor, percebendo apenas naquele momento que apenas ele estava vivo, os outros dois youkai ainda de pé eram o que eles julgaram poder vencer por estarem em menor numero.

— Acho que é melhor você se afastar com Kenichi Ka — Takeo disse se aproximando todo manchado de sangue assim como Kito em sua mão — Não será uma cena agradável para uma criança, e Kenichi precisa de cuidados.

Apenas assentindo comum sim Kagome se retirou com o filho, correu muito rápido até onde achou ser seguro parar, sem que os gritos de Toriya assustasse Kenichi ainda mais. — Venha querido, pode se soltar agora — Kagome disse se sentando e puxando Kenichi para o colo dela, a pequena criança chorava assustado. As mãozinhas dele feridas e ainda sangrando, o rosto inchado e roxo e o lábio com um corte. Kagome deixou a luz rosa o envolver, fazendo com que as feridas se fechassem.

— Eu tive medo mamãe — Kenichi disse olhando para as mãos dele, que estavam quase curadas — Yuri está bem?

— Sim querido, está com Rin e Shippou — Kagome sorriu aliviada para Kenichi, ela agora estava tranquila, sabendo que o filho estava seguro em seus braços. Kenichi sorriu para a mãe, feliz por saber que a irmã não fora devorada por um youkai — Vamos para casa, meu amor? — o pequeno apenas assentiu, feliz por ainda estar vivo e fazer parte de uma família que o amava.


	31. Epilogue

**Epílogo.**

Kenichi estava em meu colo, eu sentia que nada poderia tirá-lo dali, eu não queria afastar meu filho de mim.

Eu estava aguardando o retorno de Sesshoumaru e Takeo, eu queria muito correr para meus filhos, deixar toda aquela merda para trás, mas eu não podia preocupa-los mais do que já estavam. Kenichi estava com a cabeça em meu pescoço, me abraçava tão apertado, que era como se ele tivesse medo de que alguém aparecesse e o levasse de meus braços. A floresta estava barulhenta, era possível ouvir os animais mais distantes fazendo algazarra, talvez pelo barulho forte que fora nossos ataques.

Eu ouvi passos se aproximando e logo o cheiro de Sesshoumaru e Takeo se fazia presente para nós, Kenichi levantou a cabeça olhando na direção em que o cheiro vinha, estava misturado com sangue, muito sangue. Takeo foi o primeiro a aparecer e suspirou aliviado quando nos viu sentados ali, Sesshoumaru vinha logo atrás, eu sentia através da ligação que ele estava aliviado também.

— Kenichi! — Takeo disse se aproximando e pegando a criança de meus braços, sujando a roupa dele de sangue, mas nenhum dos dois se importou — Que susto você nos deu. — Takeo acariciou a cabeça de Kenichi com carinho, ele apenas lhe dirigiu um sorriso choroso.

— Eu pensei que eles fossem realmente me matar Takeo — ele disse apoiando a cabeça no pescoço dele, ele ainda estava assustado, isso era totalmente compreensível.

— Eu nunca permitiria uma coisa dessas! — ele afagou as costas de Kenichi. Sesshoumaru se aproximou também, pegando Kenichi do colo de Takeo, ele estava claramente aliviado pelo filho estar bem, eu sentia isso em mim.

— Papai... — ele abraçou Sesshoumaru mais apertado e voltou a chorar, Sesshoumaru apoiou o queixo no topo da cabeça de Kenichi e afagava levemente as costas dele.

— Está tudo bem agora Kenichi — Sesshoumaru disse tranquilo para o filho, ele olhou para mim, eu estava preocupada ainda — Vamos para casa.

Nós quatro nos encaminhamos ao Oeste, Kenichi não voltou para o meu colo, talvez estivesse aproveitando um dos poucos momentos que ele conseguia ter com o pai, eram raros esse tipo de envolvimento entre eles. Takeo estava tranquilo também, todo o nervoso deixado para trás. Quem nos visse, acharia que éramos perigosos, todos nós estávamos imundos de sangue, em Sesshoumaru e Takeo era mais fresco do que em mim.

Logo os portões do Oeste já nos era visível, alguns dos guardas nos olharam assustados, mas se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi com Sesshoumaru era a ignorá-los. Passamos direto, e logo estávamos no quarto de Yuri, Kenichi estava impaciente para vê-la. — Arata! — Yuri gritou assim que viu Kenichi no colo de Sesshoumaru, Rin e Shippou estavam com ela, o que me deixou bem mais aliviada.

— Yuri! — ele pulou do colo de Sesshoumaru e abraçou a irmã a sujando, ele estava realmente preocupado com ela, depois que eles se afastaram, perguntei a Kenichi o que tinha acontecido e ele nos contou tudo o que sabia. Desde quando fora levado até os planos que lhes contaram, ainda bem que tudo aquilo teria um fim logo.

Já era fim de tarde, quase hora do jantar quando deixamos nossos filhos um instante apenas para nos banharmos, Kenichi e Yuri também foram se lavar, estávamos imundos de sangue ainda, e eu não aguentava mais aquele cheiro.

— Já vou Ka, — Takeo disse depois que achou ser seguro deixar as crianças, o senso de proteção dele falava mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa e eu agradecia isso profundamente — o templo está tempo demais sozinho, e nunca se sabe o que podem tentar roubar.

— Ok, Takeo — eu disse o abraçando, agradecida. Ele havia se limpado e colocado roupas de Sesshoumaru, ainda bem que ele não se importava com isso — Não sei nem como posso te agradecer por tudo.

— Não precisa boba — e sorriu, aquele sorriso do meu Takeo, sincero e espontâneo.

— Apreça sempre que quiser, as crianças te adoram — eu disse quando ele já estava indo e ele apenas gritou um tudo bem.

Sesshoumaru já tinha se banhado e vinha pelo corredor quando eu me dirigia para o nosso quarto — Irei me limpar também — ele apenas assentiu e seguiu para onde estavam nossos filhos. Eu continuei a caminhar para o quarto, peguei um kimono qualquer e fui tomar banho, lavei o cabelo e aquela roupa estava estraga, a joguei fora, infelizmente.

Quando terminei de me trocar, fui direto para a cozinha, eu sabia que minha família estava lá, o jantar já havia sido servido afinal. Parei ao batente da cozinha, Sesshoumaru estava com Yuri em seu colo e Kenichi sentado ao seu lado, Rin e Shippou estavam mais próximos também, estavam brincando e sorrindo, uma cena agradável de se ver, mesmo que a poucas horas estivéssemos todos preocupados. Segui para a cadeira ao lado de Shippou, ele percebeu minha presença e me dirigiu um sorriso, apenas acariciei a cabeça dele.

Meu menino estava tão grande. Cinco anos apenas haviam se passado, ele parecia ter dezesseis anos, eu nunca perguntei quantos anos ele tinha, mas sempre o vi como muito pequeno. Shippou apoiou a cabeça em meu ombro e eu continuei acariciando os cabelos dele, meu menino ficava tão a vontade. — Assim eu vou dormir — ele disse baixinho, fazendo com que eu sorrisse e lhe desse um beijo na testa.

— Pode dormir se quiser meu amor — eu disse contente, meus filhos estavam todos comigo, e nada de mais havia acontecido com eles, aquilo para mim já bastava, eles estavam felizes — Apesar de que já está tarde e todos vocês devem ir descansar.

— Vamos treinar amanhã mamãe? — Rin perguntou por cima de Shippou. Desde que a revolução havia se mostrado mais forte, eu havia interrompido os treinamentos com Rin, mas já estava na hora de retomá-los, e dessa vez começaria a treinar os pequenos também.

— Vamos todos, até mesmo Kenichi e Yuri — eu disse dando um sorriso. As crianças ficaram alegres, Shippou apoiou melhor a cabeça em meu ombro. — Está tarde, estamos todos cansados, venham crianças, mamãe vai coloca-los para dormir.

Rin e Shippou se levantaram, assim como Kenichi e Yuri, os segui para fora da cozinha. Os maiores seguiram para seus próprios quartos, enquanto eu segui para o quarto dos pequenos, peguei roupas limpas para ambos. Kenichi e Yuri já se banhavam novamente, eu queria ter certeza de que eles estavam limpos, terminei de dar banho neles e os troquei, enquanto ainda eram pequenos dividiam o mesmo quarto. Terminei de pentear os cabelos de Yuri quando Kenichi bocejou sonolento.

— Estou cansado mamãe — ele disse estendendo os braços para mim, o peguei no colo assim como Yuri, ambos se aconchegaram mais a mim — O dia hoje foi muito longo.

— Eu quem o diga querido — eu disse dando um sorriso, seguindo com ambas as crianças. Eu estava aliviada de ter todos eles comigo, como deveria ser, sob minha proteção. Entrei no quarto deles, colocando Yuri em pé na cama dela e depois colocando Kenichi na dele — Durma bem meu amor — beijei a testa dele, quando ele se deitou fazendo o mesmo com Yuri — Você também querida.

— Boa noite mamãe — ambos responderam, e eu saí do cômodo.

Segui para o quarto de Shippou, desejando boa noite para ele, assim como para Rin. Eu estava apenas me certificando de que todos estavam bem e salvos, eu me sentia exposta, me sentia a mercê de seja lá o que fosse. Eu suspirei, será que Sesshoumaru já havia ido se deitar? Talvez não. Fui na direção do escritório, eu estava ouvindo um barulho lá dentro, talvez ele estivesse arrumando alguma coisa. Abri a porta e ele estava sentado atrás da mesa, os olhos fechados, relaxado.

Fechei a porta, e ele nem se mexeu, mas eu sabia que ele estava consciente da minha presença. Aproximei-me dele, o empurrando para trás e me aninhando no colo dele. Sesshoumaru me envolveu num abraço e eu coloquei a cabeça no pescoço dele.

— Como você está querido? — eu perguntei dando um cheiro no pescoço dele.

— Cansado — ele disse afagando minhas costas. Eu o sentia um pouco tenso sob o meu corpo, talvez estresse acumulado e depois do que aconteceu hoje — Eu tive medo hoje — ele disse me tirando de meus devaneios — medo de que não chegássemos a tempo...

Eu assenti, eu também tive e muito. O som dos grilos lá fora anunciava que a noite estava avançando, era tudo silencioso, o castelo também já estava em silêncio. Eu estava acabada, física e principalmente emocionalmente. — Eu também tive — eu disse de olhos fechados, sentindo o afago que ele me fazia nas costas e eu o acariciava no pescoço — Eu achei que fosse perder nosso filho para eles, e eu me senti desesperada, sem chão, praticamente sem rumo... — eu dei um suspiro prendendo as lágrimas — Achei que não fossemos conseguir.

— Tudo isso agora está no passado — Sesshoumaru apoiou o queixo no topo de minha cabeça — Kenichi está bem, assim como o resto de nossos filhos — eu o senti sorrir — Nada os ameaçarão novamente, isso eu te prometo.

Eu apenas assenti ainda agarrada a ele, eu me sentia em paz com ele, segura, inatingível. Sesshoumaru fazia com que eu me sentisse segura, mesmo que não estivesse, só dele estar ali comigo, tudo já valia a pena. O apoio dele, o amor dele, a preocupação dele, para mim, era o que importava. Eu o amo, com todo meu ser, com todo o meu coração. Sesshoumaru voltou a mexer nos papeis, parecendo nem se importar com minha presença em seu colo, como se eu não estivesse atrapalhando. Contudo eu sabia que estava.

Fiz menção de me levantar, já estava tarde e eu acho que ele não vem dormir hoje, mas ele me segurou quando tentei, fazendo com que eu o olhasse confusa — Fica — ele estava indiferente, mas eu sentia uma angustia estranha, eu o olhei com o cenho franzido, em dúvida — Já vamos, só vou terminar isso.

Apenas assenti me apoiando a ele novamente. Não iria contrariá-lo, não hoje, quando estamos nos sentindo vulneráveis. Olhei para a mesa cheia de papeis espalhados, tentando analisa-los sem sucesso. — O que são esses papéis?

— Avisos aos outros lordes de que a resistência encontrou seu fim, e que estou cortando laços com eles — eu me afastei de seu ombro para olhar em seus olhos, Sesshoumaru me olhava indiferente, aquele olhar de olhos quase fechados por estar olhando para baixo — Eles ousaram dizer que eu estava liderando aquilo, como se eu fosse algum lunático em busca de poder, como se eu pudesse mandar sequestrar e assustar meu próprio filho... — eu assenti a ele, mas aquilo era um pouco sério demais, decisivo demais — A partir de hoje o Oeste está fora de qualquer coisa que não seja diretamente ligada a nós.

— Isso não é uma atitude muito radical Sesshoumaru? — eu perguntei observando as reações dele, mas ele continuou impassível — Eu estou com tanta raiva quanto você, mas e lá na frente, se acontecer algo assim novamente, conseguiremos sozinhos?

— Não foi preciso à ajuda deles hoje — ele disse me dando um xeque, apoiei a cabeça no ombro dele novamente assentindo dando o assunto como encerrado. Sesshoumaru tinha razão, nenhum deles moveu um dedo para nos ajudar a meses estávamos apenas eu e Sesshoumaru buscando informações, infiltrando nossos filhos dentre aqueles seres repugnantes.

Comecei a dar leves beijos no pescoço de Sesshoumaru, eu estava acabada, frustrada e sobrecarregada, assim como ele. Há meses não ficávamos juntos, e eu apenas queria matar o meu desejo dele, sabia que ele estava da mesma forma que eu, às vezes revessávamos no descanso para não deixar nada sem vigia, poucas vezes íamos os dois juntos descansar e quando acontecia estávamos tão sobrecarregados que adormecíamos rapidamente.

— Sesshoumaru... — eu disse manhosa, passando o nariz pelo pescoço dele, sentindo a pele dele se arrepiar ao meu toque, passei as garras levemente pelo peito dele, por cima da yukata, ele me apertou mais ao corpo dele. — Vamos para o quarto...

Senti meu corpo ser içado muito rápido, Sesshoumaru já estava na porta do escritório quando dou por mim. Eu lambi o pescoço dele, da base até o lóbulo da orelha, dando uma leve mordida ali, ele me apertou mais nos braços dele. Entramos no quarto e ele me colocou no chão, travando a porta como ele sempre fazia. Ele estava de costas para mim, eu desamarrei o obi do meu kimono e o joguei no chão, eu tinha pressa.

Quando ele se virou, eu envolvi seu pescoço o beijando com toda a vontade que eu estava sentindo naquele momento, nada me importava mais, apenas eu e ele. Comecei a desamarrar a hakama dele, eu sentia que ele tirava os sapatos, Sesshoumaru tinha a mesma urgência que eu. Ele me puxou para o colo dele, o envolvi com minhas pernas, sem interromper o beijo, ele me apoiou na parede, esfregando nossas intimidades.

Sesshoumaru arrancou meu kimono, o jogando no chão, eu estava apenas de calcinha, arranhei as costas dele quando ele desceu os beijos para meu pescoço. Tínhamos pressa, vontade, saudade. Aquela loucura toda estava nos afastando também, não apenas de nossos filhos. Eu me afastei dele, descendo os beijos pelo pescoço dele, Sesshoumaru me apertou com força nas nádegas e eu gemi. Ele estava mais vestido do que eu, ainda usava a calça.

Sesshoumaru me desencostou da parede e me levou para a cama, me colocando sobre ela, se afastou apenas para tirar as peças de roupa restante, arrancando a minha quando voltou. Ajeitei-me sobre a cama, apenas para senti-lo me penetrar em seguida, de uma vez, estávamos tão afoitos que não tinha tempo para preliminares. Eu gemi, ele também, há tempos eu não o sentia me amando da maneira que apenas ele sabia fazer, me mostrando o quão grande era o nosso sentimento, o quão único.

Arranhei as costas dele, Sesshoumaru chupou meu pescoço, ele me penetrava rápido, fundo, insano. Eu sabia que estávamos apenas deixando nossos instintos falarem mais alto, nosso desejo e aquilo estava gostoso demais. Mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos, era como se não houvesse passado um minuto se quer, Sesshoumaru ainda era ele mesmo, e isso nunca iria mudar. Sesshoumaru mudou nossas posições, comigo ficando por cima.

Meu cabelo sobre nós, parecendo uma cortina; Ele segurava em minhas nádegas me ajudando no movimento de sobe e desce, eu sabia que não demoraríamos muito em atingir o clímax, ele se sentou e eu o envolvi com meus braços, meu peito roçando no dele, nossos corpos arrepiados, extasiados. Aumentei a velocidade e logo sentia aquela sensação me atingindo por todos os lados, continuei me movimentando com a ajuda de Sesshoumaru e logo ele gozava também, arranhando a extensão de minhas costas.

Apoiei a cabeça no ombro dele, ofegante. Sesshoumaru estava da mesma forma, ele me envolvia em seus braços e estava com a cabeça na curva do meu pescoço; eu sentia a respiração dele me fazer cocegas. Enfiei meus dedos entre os fios dele, o acariciando levemente, enquanto ele ficava passando o dedo na extensão de minha cicatriz. Puxei os cabelos dele, sem força, o beijando quando ele me olhou inquisitivo. Não mudamos de posição, o membro dele ainda dentro de mim.

Rebolei lentamente e o senti sorrindo entre o beijo — Vamos para o segundo round? — eu perguntei mordendo o lábio dele e o puxando entre meus dentes.

— Não sei o que significa round, mas gosto da ideia que me passa — ele disse apertando minhas nádegas novamente, esfregando nossas intimidades. Logo estávamos nos amando do nosso jeito louco e cheio de desejo.

 _20 anos depois._

Bip.

Bip.

 _Bip._

Aquele som era tão irritante aos meus ouvidos. Queria não ter que dar atenção a ele.

Tic-tac.

Tic-tac.

 _Tic-tac._

A vontade de correr daquilo e deixar tudo para trás era imensa, mas eu não conseguia mover um dedo. E para onde eu iria afinal?

Bip.

Aquele som me deixava cada vez mais apreensiva, porque eu não sabia quando poderia ser o último. Eu não podia simplesmente sumir sem saber se aquilo teria um fim.

Tic-tac.

O tempo não favorecia nada, apenas fazia com que eu sentisse que aquele era o último segundo, a última vez que a veria.

Afaguei a mão pálida que estava entre as minhas, estava velha, enrugada, cansada. As unhas mal tratadas, a pele mais pálida ao invés da rosada que eu estava habituada, os cabelos brancos e sem vida, os olhos sempre brilhantes estavam fechados, os lábios que sempre tinham um sorriso gentil e alegre estavam rachados, secos e numa linha severa.

Eu já devia ter saído há cinco minutos, mas eu não conseguia me mexer daquela cadeira desconfortável, era sempre assim, a enfermeira já sabia disso, por este motivo vinha todos os dias me expulsar gentilmente do quarto, apenas para me ver sentada no corredor esperando o próximo horário de visitas.

Ficava pensando em Kenichi e Yuri, não veriam a avó uma última vez, eles já estavam com 25 anos, se encaminhando na vida. Rin estava gravida de Kohaku, meu primeiro neto ou neta estava a caminho e eu não tinha conseguido ir visita-la ainda, mas ela entenderia quando eu lhe explicasse. Shippou estava tão empenhado em treinar os soldados de Sesshoumaru que era difícil vê-lo, contudo ele sempre ia me visitar. Suspirei cansada, eu só queria ver meus filhos, mas eu temia deixa-la.

Temia que ela me deixasse nesse meio tempo...

A porta se abriu e eu já sabia que era a enfermeira para me expulsar de novo, aquela rotina já estava ficando tão chata, cansativa. Afaguei novamente a mão de minha mãe, esperando uma resposta de volta, mas nunca vinha, nem um mínimo afago, um mexer de dedo, nada. Já havia uma semana que ela estava em coma, depois de ter tido um infarto e caído, batendo a cabeça. Conseguiram salvá-la a tempo, todavia desde então ela não acordou.

— Senhorita Higurashi, precisa deixar sua avó descansar — a enfermeira disse gentilmente, me dirigindo um sorriso. Ela se aproximou de minha mãe e analisou a prancheta como sempre, depois me dirigiu um sorriso novamente.

Levantei-me entendendo o recado, eu era a neta de minha mãe por aparentar ter 17 anos e não 50. Mamãe estava na metade da casa dos setenta, eu sabia que a qualquer momento poderia dar o último suspiro e no fundo eu estava apavorada com a ideia. Souta estava do lado de fora, desde que mamãe adoecera nos revessávamos para estar com ela, Souta se tornou um ótimo advogado e era muito competente, estava quase na casa dos quarenta e ele sim apresentava a idade que tinha.

Souta podia dizer aos quatro ventos que ia ver a mãe, enquanto eu mentia dizendo que era neta dela, filha mais velha de Souta... Ele tinha ficado maior do que eu, com um ar mais responsável e sério, seu filho mais velho, Kano, estava ali também me aguardando, meu sobrinho tem quinze anos, e é tão bonito quanto o pai. Souta levantou os olhos quando me viu, ele estava tão arrasado quanto eu, os olhos castanho mostrando todo o cansaço que sentia, aposto que os meus olhos estavam iguais, cansados.

— Fazia tempo que não te via assim mana — ele disse quando eu me sentei ao lado dele, aposto que se referia a minha aparência humana, há tempos não ficava assim. Souta me estendeu um copo de café que eu prontamente aceitei — Como ela está?

— Do mesmo jeito — eu disse balançando a cabeça em negativa. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ela partiria, e eu não sabia o quanto eu poderia suportar. Sesshoumaru e meus filhos estariam preocupados comigo, há dias eu não ia pra casa... Casa, quinhentos anos no passado. Sentia que a qualquer momento algum deles aparecia por ali, e eu temia por isso...

Souta suspirou ao meu lado atraindo minha atenção novamente, Kano estava choroso ao lado dele... Tempos difíceis... Lembra-me da época do vovô. — Maya queria ter vindo, mas com parto recente e com Ayumi com dias de vida, é complicado...

— É melhor ela ficar longe mesmo... — eu disse dando um sorriso mínimo, eu estava arrasada com aquela situação toda. Eu senti a presença dele antes mesmo de vê-lo, e eu sabia que ele não demoraria a vir... Sesshoumaru deveria estar preocupado já que havia mais de uma semana que eu não mandava notícias. Ele usava roupas de minha Era, sempre tão cuidadoso — Querido — eu disse quando ele se aproximou de nós.

Sesshoumaru me analisou, ele sabia mais ou menos o que era um hospital, então ele desconfiava que algo não estava certo. Souta e Kano o cumprimentaram e ele se sentou ao meu lado, segurando em minha mão, eu apoiei a cabeça no ombro dele, sentindo a calmaria que ele me passava me atingir aos poucos. Ele queria que o explicasse e eu o faria quando me sentisse melhor. Souta se remexeu ao meu lado e tocou em minha perna.

Desencostei-me de Sesshoumaru olhando para Souta, assim como meu marido. Souta estava nervoso e parecia em conflito com algo dentro dele, quando ele me olhou estava mais sério do que de costume — Kagome, eu tomei uma decisão e espero que você respeite.

— Decisão? — eu o perguntei confusa, me ajeitei melhor na cadeira, e o olhei atenta.

— Quando a mamãe morrer — ele gaguejou e desviou os olhos dos meus, eu estava chocada, eu sabia o que ele ia me dizer antes de terminar — eu quero que você nunca mais volte...

Choque. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que eu ouvia. Meu próprio irmão não quer que eu volte mais? Eu sentia a dor da perda me atingindo, duas vezes ainda por cima, porque Souta estava me dizendo aquilo? Eu ainda era Kagome Higurashi, irmã mais velha dele... Souta não me olhou quando continuou a falar.

— Já vai ser bem difícil sem a mamãe, e eu não quero que você passe por isso comigo, depois com Kano e Ayumi — eu vi que ele chorava, assim como eu. Senti Sesshoumaru me afagar as costas, ele não tinha ideia do que estava acontecendo, nem sei como me encontrou aqui — Prometa-me Kagome, que quando a mamãe morrer, será a última vez que verei você.

— Não irei prometer algo assim Souta, está ficando louco? — eu perguntei ofendida, eu estava desesperada com a ideia de nunca mais vê-lo, já não bastava nossa mãe estar prestes a nos deixar para sempre?

— Acha que eu gosto dessa ideia? Acha que eu gosto de propor a minha única irmã nunca mais vê-la? — ele se levantou e me deixou ali com Sesshoumaru, Kano o seguiu. Eu senti Sesshoumaru me puxando para o peito dele, e afagava meu braço levemente.

— Mamãe está morrendo querido — eu disse olhando para minhas mãos, eu estava esgotada, para mim qualquer segundo seria o último e aquilo me deixava ainda mais aflita — Ela está em coma há uns dias, e eu acho que a qualquer momento chegará à notícia que Souta e eu não queremos...

— Por isso não voltou para casa? — ele me olhou e eu afirmei com a cabeça, ele afagou meu cabelo — Estávamos preocupados...

— Me desculpe — eu disse afagando a mão dele, ele enlaçou nossos dedos — Agora Souta não quer me ver mais, isso é difícil para mim... — suspirei triste — Eu só queria que tudo isso acabasse.

— Eu sinto muito Kagome — Sesshoumaru afagou meu rosto, secando algumas lágrimas que escorriam.

— Como você me encontrou aqui? — eu perguntei bebendo um gole do café que Souta havia me dado.

— Takao me disse onde você estava, por isso eu vim — ele sorriu para mim — Confesso que me confundi um pouco na hora de me trocar, mas acho que me vesti bem.

— Está lindo — eu sorri fracamente. Apoiei a cabeça no ombro de Sesshoumaru e fechei os olhos, talvez um cochilo não me fizesse mal.

Crac.

Crac.

 _Crac_.

O som do cascalho sob nossos pés eram tão altos aos meus ouvidos, mesmo que eu estivesse em minha forma humana, parecia que estavam dentro da minha cabeça. Ecoando de todos os lados ao meu redor. Sesshoumaru estava comigo, ele nunca me deixaria afinal.

Snif.

Alguém choramingou atrás de mim, mas eu não me importei, nem quis tentar descobrir quem era, eu tinha olhos apenas para lapide a minha frente. As pessoas começavam a deixar o cemitério e eu não conseguia me mover da frente da lapide de minha mãe. Um a um as pessoas foram saindo, Souta relutou um pouco ali, talvez querendo falar comigo, mas eu o ignorei totalmente, até que ficamos apenas eu e Sesshoumaru.

Eu coloquei meu crisântemo branco no potinho de água, eu só queria que o tempo parasse no momento em que eu estivesse com minha mãe, um último sorriso dirigido a mim, um último gesto de carinho, mas eu sabia que aquilo era impossível e isso fazia a dor ser pior. Senti Sesshoumaru me envolver pelos ombros, eu olhava de forma vidrada para a lápide.

Eu tinha aceitado a condição de Souta no fim, contudo, ele não sabia disso. Aposto que naquele momento ele queria falar disso, mas eu não. Eu não iria me despedir dele, eu era fraca demais para ter que lidar com a perda dele de forma consciente, porém se ele não quer me ver mais, eu iria respeitar a vontade dele e nunca mais cruzaria o caminho dele, ali estava sendo a despedida de minha família, minha base, e seguiria em frente com minha família, onde eu era uma das bases junto com Sesshoumaru.

Meus filhos estavam preocupados e estavam me aguardando retornar.

— Kagome — Sesshoumaru disse pegando em minha mão, envolvendo nossos dedos, eu o olhei dando um sorriso triste. Sesshoumaru sorriu para mim também, logo me puxando de perto da lápide — Vamos, precisamos voltar para casa — ele passou o braço por meus ombros me guiando pelo caminho repleto de cascalho.

— Certo — eu disse dando uma última olhada por cima do ombro para a lápide de minha mãe. Era meu último adeus para a mulher mais importante da minha vida — Sentirei saudades mamãe — eu disse para o nada, como se ela pudesse me escutar uma última vez.

Virei-me de costas para a claridade do cômodo, com certeza aquilo era coisa de Sesshoumaru, ele sempre fazia aquilo, mas qual é, pra que levantar cedo num dia de folga? Gemi frustrada e puxei o edredom para me cobrir melhor, mas foi uma tarefa difícil, o pano não se movia. Abri um dos olhos incomodada com toda aquela luz, procurando o motivo do meu empecilho em voltar a dormir, o encontrei ali, sentado ao pé da cama.

— Sabe, não adianta fugir, mais cedo ou mais tarde as pessoas virão até você... — ele sorriu e subiu na cama, se deitando ao meu lado. Os olhos ambares com vestígios em azul estavam orgulhosos, os fios que antes foram brancos estavam pintados de preto e curtos, por clara opção dele — Não é sempre que se faz 515 anos mamãe — Kenichi deitou a cabeça em meu ombro e me abraçou, eu o envolvi da melhor maneira possível.

515 anos... O tempo nem parece ter passado tanto assim, contudo, quando paro para pensar são quinhentos anos... Meio século... É tempo demais! Assenti para meu filho o abraçando melhor, Kenichi era um homem, com família e vida própria, parecia mais irmão de Sesshoumaru do que filho. Ele estava beirando os quinhentos anos também, juntamente com Yuri. Senti-me velha por um momento.

— Obrigada querido... — eu disse afagando os fios escuros e dando um beijo na testa dele — Como estão meus netos? — ele levantou a cabeça me dirigindo um sorriso.

— Estão bem, — ele se sentou melhor, apoiando a cabeça no braço — eles estão viajando com Yuuwa, voltam semana que vem — ele suspirou, depois me dirigiu um sorriso — sabe estou morrendo de saudades deles e de minha esposa.

— Ah, porque quando era eu que falava essas coisas, eu estava sendo dramática — eu disse dando um sorriso me sentando também, Kenichi ficou envergonhado mas deu de ombros — Não se preocupe querido, logo eles estarão diante de seus olhos e não aja como se eles fossem criança.

— Você ainda se comporta assim — ele disse dando um sorriso sincero, um sorriso puro — O que confesso gostar — eu baguncei os cabelos dele sorrindo.

A porta se abriu e nos dois olhamos para ela, por ela passou uma mulher de cabelos longos até a cintura, ela tinha californiana preta nos fios brancos, que ela exibia com muito orgulho, os olhos dourados calmos como sempre, mas ela sorria com uma bandeja em mãos.

— Café na cama! — Yuri se aproximou da cama, me entregando a bandeja — Feliz aniversário mamãe! — ela se sentou ao meu lado me dando um beijo na bochecha. Yuri não tinha filhos, mas porque ela me dizia ser nova demais para isso, contudo ela estava começando a pensar na hipótese. Ela é casada há muitos anos com Takehiko, filho de Kouga.

— Obrigada meu amor — eu disse comendo uma das torradas e bebendo um gole de suco — A proposito, o que vão fazer hoje? — eles trocaram olhares e depois me olharam desconcertados.

— Infelizmente vamos trabalhar — Yuri disse dando um sorriso triste, segurando minha mão como se desejasse força — Mas vamos compensar depois, prometemos!

— Não tem problema — eu disse dando um sorriso sincero, na verdade eu não queria ninguém comigo hoje... Hoje era o dia que tudo começou. O dia em que minha vida deu um giro, através daquele poço.

Continuei a comer e conversar um pouco com meus filhos, mas logo dava o horário deles, quando eles saíram eu suspirei, o mais difícil de viver numa era em que você já existe é a questão de que as pessoas que você mais ama estão vivas de novo, isso fica tão complexo quando se analisa na linha do tempo, que parece algo desorganizado. Mamãe, Souta ainda me ama e não me quer longe, vovô... Eu sentia falta deles...

Fui ao banheiro e tomei um banho, meu cabelo estava curto, como usei uma vez há muitos anos atrás, eu os deixei na cor de youkai mesmo, contudo de vez em quando eu deixava minha forma humana assumir por um período. Com o passar do tempo aprendemos a nos camuflar entre os humanos, muitos de nós estavam espalhados por ai. Kouga, Shippou, Takeo. Eles estavam em meu âmbito, próximos de mim.

Outros eu só conhecia por ser a Lady das terras do Oeste, mesmo que a divisão tenha ficado mais discreta com o passar das eras. Coloquei uma calça jeans, all star e uma regata preta. Eu ia dar umas voltas por ai e quem sabe não encontrasse alguém de minha época?

Sai de meu apartamento, a coisa boa de se ter quinhentos anos é a questão monetária. Não precisávamos nos preocupar com dinheiro, não precisávamos trabalhar, o fazíamos apenas para não ficar sem ter nada pra fazer. Fui caminhando, observando as pessoas ao meu redor, aquele tempo, hoje eu vejo como uma era bagunçada, e é engraçado de se pensar porque na verdade, aquela era a _minha_ era.

Parei numa lanchonete comprando um sorvete, voltei a caminhar, parando aqui e ali olhando uma vitrine, mas nada me agradava. Fui em direção ao caminho que eu tanto conhecia, o templo Higurashi. Subi as escadas sem pressa, eu estava ansiosa, afinal poderia me ver, mesmo que para mim nada mudasse, para essa Kagome mudaria tudo.

Quando cheguei ao final da escadaria à porta se abriu, disfarcei indo na direção do templo quando avistei mamãe me dando tchau, Souta saia ao meu lado e vovô chorava correndo atrás de Buyo que estava com algo na boca, provavelmente um dos péssimos presentes que ele me dava alegando dar boa sorte. Sorri nostálgica, seguindo para o templo.

— Seja bem vinda — a voz me saudou, preguiçosamente. Observei o homem sentado na varanda, usava vestes de sacerdócio, os cabelos azuis caiam sobre os olhos e os chocolates estavam escondidos pela pálpebra fechada. Takeo estava preguiçosamente aproveitando o tempo passar.

— Olá — eu disse cordial dando um sorriso para ele quando abriu um dos olhos. Estendi a mão a ele que prontamente pegou — como vão as coisas por aqui Takao?

— Vão bem, Kagome não me conhece, não tem interesse no templo — ele deu de ombros mostrando o lugar ao lado dele — O que no final é bom né, porque depois não vamos mais desgrudar, literalmente.

Sorri para ele, olhando a casa de minha infância, aquela sensação me deixava bem agoniada, mas não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Apenas esperar o tempo passar... — É, Kagome acha que tudo isso é baboseira, mas isso vai mudar hoje Takao, seja como for, não interfira — eu disse o olhando sério — É assim que começa minha vida.

— Eu entendo Ka, não se preocupe — ele sorriu envolvendo meus ombros num meio abraço — Parabéns! — ele tirou um pequeno embrulho de dentro das vestes me entregando — é um presente meu e de Yukio, espero que goste.

— Você não poderia ter encontrado pessoa melhor — eu disse dando um sorriso a ele. Yukio era o marido de Takeo, se conheceram há muitos anos, ele era um youkai reservado e muito fofo, eu gostava muito de Yukio, era a maior torcedora deles — Ele deve estar achando ruim ter que se afastar de você assim... Sinto-me culpada.

— Quanto drama! — Takeo disse jogando os braços para cima e revirando os olhos — Sabe que _eu_ quem quis cuidar do templo — ele disse afagando meu braço — Yukio sobreviverá, afinal eu não moro aqui, vou para casa toda noite.

— Bom, eu vou embora antes que minha mãe venha te oferecer algo — eu disse me levantando, mas já era tarde demais, ela vinha em nossa direção sorrindo cordialmente com uma jarra de suco e dois copos — Ai...

— Bom dia Takao — ela disse nos olhando animada, talvez achando que eu fosse a namorada dele — Olá, sou...

— Essa daqui é minha prima — Takeo a interrompeu de repente dando um sorriso nervoso — ela só veio me trazer um recado, a carona dela está a aguardando lá em baixo — ele me deu um leve empurrão, para me tirar dessa situação estranha.

— Muito prazer senhora, eu sou Yuri Taisho — eu disse dando o nome de minha filha, já que foi o primeiro nome a vir na minha cabeça e sorrindo sem seguida — Eu já vou me retirar, até a próxima.

Saí muito rápido, quase correndo, ela deve me achar uma louca, nossa. Desci a escadaria e me dirigi para o meu parque favorito, me sentei em um dos bancos e me deixei pensar... Mamãe estava bem, sorridente, e cheia de vida. Acho que o pior dia para mim foi quando encontrei com meu pai no mercado poucos dias antes de morrer, a vontade de impedi-lo foi enorme, mas deixei as coisas acontecerem como deveriam. Infelizmente meu pai acabou morrendo de novo.

Observei a paisagem, era próximo do meio dia, eu começava a sentir fome. Olhei ao meu redor pessoas em seu cotidiano, algumas passeavam por ali, outras estavam apenas de passagem. As pessoas conversavam alegres e muitas delas ficavam apenas apreciando a vista como eu. O parque era repleto de árvores e eu gostava da sensação de tranquilidade que ele me passava. Assustei-me quando percebi alguém sentado ao meu lado.

O homem estava voltado para mim, usava roupas normais, calça jeans e polo, me observava tranquila e abertamente, revirei os olhos. Os ambares estavam divertidos, talvez por eu não tê-lo visto chegando. O rosto que antes tinham marcas estava limpo, afinal as marcas estavam ocultadas, sem meia lua, exceto a do pescoço, as orelhas menos pontudas, os cabelos curtos e na cor natural. O rosto que eu adorava ficar admirando me perguntando como eu pude ter sorte em ter um homem tão lindo desses?

— Você é tão previsível para mim querida — ele disse afagando meu rosto quando se aproximou mais, Sesshoumaru estava tranquilo, mas parecia estar levemente agitado — Takeo ficou preocupado com você...

— Takeo é sempre um anjo comigo — eu disse observando as pessoas, senti Sesshoumaru enlaçar meus dedos com o dele, me puxando para um abraço de lado — Mamãe continua exatamente como me lembro, acho isso engraçado, nossas lembranças sabe?

— Sim, eu entendo... — ele ficou acariciando minha nuca, me deu um leve roçar de lábios fazendo com que eu o olhasse — Feliz aniversário Kagome — e sorriu, meu sorriso favorito. Um sem preocupações, alegre, dele mesmo.

— Obrigada.

Sesshoumaru comentou sobre ter uma surpresa para mim, estava em casa, e que ele queria que fossemos agora para aproveitar, mas desconfiava que parte dessa surpresa envolvia nós dois nus no nosso quarto, confesso que adorava essa parte. Sorri e assenti, me levantando. Sesshoumaru me abraçou pelos ombros e eu envolvi a cintura dele, passamos a caminhar para casa, não era muito longe dali. Quando estávamos próximos da escadaria do templo uma jovem de cabelos negros, uniforme escolar verde e uma mochila amarela passou por nós correndo, eu sabia o que aquilo significava. Sesshoumaru ficou observando a mesma cena que eu, ambos parados no meio da calçada, o puxei para que voltasse a caminhar.

— Mal sabe Kagome que ela está correndo para a nova vida dela — eu disse dando um sorriso nostálgico, observando a jovem subir correndo, aposto que ela surpreenderia Takeo por estar chegando mais cedo, sorri de imaginar a cena.

Sesshoumaru me olhou um pouco confuso — Nova vida? — Ainda olhava na direção da escadaria.

— É hoje querido que acontece a primeira viagem entre as Eras — eu o olhei divertida e deixando as lembranças invadir a mente dele, depois de tantos anos não precisávamos mais usar as marcas, bastava querer mostrar algo ao outro. Os ambares me mostravam a compreensão de minhas palavras. — Kagome vai conhecer aquele mundo hoje. Vai conhecer novos amigos incríveis, vai sofrer por amor, vai lutar pela própria vida e consertar todos os erros que já cometeu — Atravessamos a rua, enquanto continuávamos a conversar — A partir de hoje, Kagome irá mudar completamente.

Sesshoumaru sorriu e me deu um beijo no topo da cabeça — Só espero que ela seja tão cabeça dura e insolente quanto você. — eu parei de andar o olhando de certo ofendida, como ele ousa falar isso? — Confesse Kagome, você é teimosa quando quer.

— Como se aquele Sesshoumaru fosse cair de amores por mim, — eu o olhei descrente, como ele pensa algo assim? — Se esqueceu de que ele ainda odeia fervorosamente os humanos?

Sesshoumaru sorriu para mim novamente, fazendo com que voltássemos a andar — Ela vai dobrá-lo, você me dobrou — ele afagou meu ombro, dando um sorriso para o nada, eu podia sentir a sensação de nostalgia — Ele vai perceber o quanto você é especial para ele, o quanto você desperta a curiosidade dele, no tempo dele, e quando Yokoyama aparecer, tudo fluirá como deve ser.

Chegamos em casa, assim que a porta se fechou Sesshoumaru me prensou nela, me beijando com desejo, como sempre fora — Lembre-se Kagome, você nasceu para pertencer a esse Sesshoumaru — ele me puxou para cima, fazendo-me envolver a cintura dele com minhas pernas — Destinada a ser minha, por inteiro — ele me beijou no pescoço em cima da marca, fazendo com que eu me excitasse quase instantaneamente, esfregando nossas intimidades — A me fazer ser o homem mais realizado do mundo, só por você ser minha mulher.

Sorri para ele, o beijando novamente — Assim como você foi destinado a ser meu Sesshoumaru — ele caminhou comigo em seu colo na direção de nosso quarto, batendo a porta quando passamos — Apenas meu — ele me colocou na cama, se colocando sobre mim — Por isso, ele pode espernear, reclamar, se emburrar... Aquela Kagome, vai chegar onde estamos e as outras depois dela, porque nossos destinos são entrelaçados como um emaranhados de fios — ele sorriu e me beijou novamente.

— É estranho sentir ciúmes de outros eus? — ele perguntou dando um sorriso e puxando minha camisa a retirando — Porque eu não gosto da ideia de outros a tocando, exceto eu mesmo.

Nosso amor era assim, mesmo com todos os empecilhos e dificuldades chegamos até ali, juntos, como uma família e principalmente como se fosse a primeira vez que nos amamos. Sesshoumaru era meu de todas as formas, assim como eu era dele, fomos destinados a estar juntos, independente de preconceitos ou diferenças. Nossos caminhos eram entrelaçados desde que eu viajei pela primeira vez pra Era Feudal e fui parar naquele tumulo, assim, com aquele encontro, nosso destino foi selado.

 **FIM.**


End file.
